


It Takes a Village (翻译/Translation)

by sandunder



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 414,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 如果Frank Castle开口教导你友谊的重要意义，那么你知道你有麻烦了。又或者：Matt断了一条腿，但那却是他眼下最不值一提的麻烦。





	1. 序言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Takes a Village](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961093) by [Beguile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beguile/pseuds/Beguile). 



It Takes a Village

作者：Beguile

作者注：  
弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

自从TRUE COLORS[color=Silver]（*作者另一个故事，如有兴趣请访问：[url]http://archiveofourown.org/works/6306706/chapters/14451688[/url]）[/color]之后我就想重新写写Matt和Frank的故事，但是我不得不承认，写完Just In Case[color=Silver]（*作者另一个故事，如有兴趣请访问：[url]http://archiveofourown.org/works/6306706/chapters/14451688[/url]）[/color]之后我有一点力竭，没什么灵感。幸好，在和多位出色的写作者合作之后，我回顾了我已经用滥了的伤害/安慰套路然后找回了感觉。本故事是连载而非一发完。它将接着《夜魔侠》第二季往下讲。在此，我有机会进一步挖掘由于故事结构限制导致我未能在TRUE COLORS里挖掘的一些想法。

希望你们喜欢！

[hr]

第一章 序言

一侧脸颊贴在地上，嘴里满是水泥和鲜血的味道，三根断掉的肋骨，还有，还有一条一动不肯动的左腿。Frank Castle用力推搡他的肩膀，厉喝：“[i][b]Red！[/b][/i]”然而Matt的重心完全找不着北，以至于任他怎样集中心神也没有用。周围空气翻腾着，他的内里也在翻腾，所以他的感知如同被厚厚的烟雾包围。现在，他是名地地道道的瞎子，趴在地上的地地道道的瞎子。Matt啐出一口血沫子。连呼吸都疼。而且，不管他怎么使劲，他的左腿都没办法移动。

他右腿踢出。这个动作缓慢而沉重，因为在他血管里奔涌的鲜血十分粘稠。他的腿停下来，但他的神经花了半辈子才将信息传递到大脑：第一，他的右腿下面压着什么东西；第二，什么东西压在他的左腿上面。

Matt往后抽腿，抽得非常用力。他的左膝盖以下顿时热辣辣的，向他示警，但他并没有放弃，直到一阵令人反胃的剧痛让他的头重新垂落到水泥地面上。

Frank不为所动。他又用力地推了Matt一把，然后大踏步地走开了。Frank在黑暗里走来走去，用力拖动木头和金属。Matt不知道这是怎么回事。他的头脑因为失血而混乱，左腿则令人恐惧地没有知觉。

“发生了什么？”问这个问题比问他们在哪里或者他们在这里做什么要容易点儿，尽管那两个问题他同样没有答案。

“承重梁倒了，天花板塌下来，压到你身上。”Frank的心跳大概乱了一秒，或者两秒，然后就继续稳定地搏动。他闷哼了一声。有东西在移动。Matt的大脑红色一闪一闪地示警：不妙，不妙，不妙。很疼。有人在大声喊叫，但只有一部分喊叫是来自Frank（Frank在喊叫着命令他集中精神），剩下的则是他自己嘴里逸出的惨呼。

Frank的双手落在他的背上，宽大，灼热。“你这是准备把你那条天杀的腿活生生扯断么，Red？”

他没这个打算，而且很遗憾他没法子把腿直接扯下来，考虑到强行截肢大概也不会比眼下更糟糕了。但Matt还是停下来不再抽腿，不是因为Frank出言警告，而是因为用力抽腿丁点用都没有。他用他的右腿最后踢了一记，锐痛像是尖刀插入他膝盖下方。“把它从我腿上弄走，”他尝到了胆汁的味道。他没有吞咽，胃里的反酸附着在他口腔内壁。他厉喝：“把它从我腿上弄走，Frank！”

“我抬不了太高。”Frank疲惫地承认。他的心跳又来那一套了：不，不是那个奇怪的、狂乱的、表明即将失去知觉的节奏——那个心跳节奏是他自己的。Frank藏了什么话没说，这让他平时非常稳定的心跳有失稳定。Frank站起身，在黑暗中找了个位置；Matt祈祷他找到的新的位置会有帮助。他的脚擦过水泥地面，双手拢住木头，指节用力。“我会数到三。”

“你怎么……你怎么不数到十呢，Frank？要不然……要不然数到十五？哎哟该死，帮我数到二十得了。我突然觉得眼下这样也挺舒服的呢。”Matt把脸埋在地上，一口一口地往肺叶里抽着满是尘土的空气。火焰般的灼痛更强烈了，而且随着每一秒的流逝在往他的大腿上攀爬蔓延。但他并不是因为疼痛难忍所以才对Frank疾言厉色，而是因为他的意识已经在涣散的边缘，将要到来的休克召唤他去休憩。（休息，Matthew。你需要休息了。）他无法容忍这个想法。这个想法，以及承重梁到底对他造成了怎样的伤害眼下完全无法判定的事实。也许现在是场噩梦。也许承重梁打到了他的脑袋，他昏迷了而Frank正在大呼小叫地叫着“集中精神，Red。机不可失，下次就不一定成了”。

“[b][i]三[/i][/b]！”

Frank发力。承重梁被抬起来了。疼痛像是枪里的子弹，猛烈而突然地袭击了Matt的大腿。他感觉到自己的眼珠子回落到了眼眶里，意识也在抽离，但他在最后关头拉住了它。还有工作要做。他狠狠地狠狠地拽着自己的左腿，用劲儿之大，它在抽离的过程中完全没被承重梁挂住，而且当Frank终于松开手的时候，他的腿离得远远的绝对不会被砸到。他全神贯注，几乎错过了他血淋淋的腿擦过水泥地所发出的、噗唧噗唧的湿哒哒声音。

耳边又有厉声惨叫的声音，这一次仿佛很遥远。惨叫源自疼痛，恐惧，而且飞快地微弱下去。Frank更急切地摇晃着他。“[i][b]Red。Red。Red。[/b][/i]”他这样一声声地喊着，仿佛他能看透Matt因红彤彤的血污而混沌的大脑，以及正在与他的意识相互冲撞一争高下的红彤彤的炼狱。

休息，Matthew。你需要休息了。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译注：

*关于分级和配对。虽然作者写了一个耽美向的分支型独立番外，但作者明确表示：本篇作品本身不走耽美感情线，至少不会明确走；这个故事会给他们的感情奠定基础，但依然会是坚定的清水向。

*关于标题。It Takes a Village是一个习语的前半部分，全部的习语是It takes a village to raise a child，大概的含义是：养好一个[s]熊[/s]孩子需要全村人一起努力。本篇基本是关于断腿熊孩子夜魔侠怎么让惩罚者操心到精疲力竭的故事。当然，换个角度，也不妨说是到处招猫逗狗挑起战争的熊孩子惩罚者怎么把夜魔侠惹到气急败坏的故事。我几乎想把标题定为《小红小黑大作战》。

*关于更新方式。请善用“只看楼主”，目前预计每章占一楼。

*关于更新频率。我的希望是每周至少贴出完整的一章译文，但不知道能不能。

*关于杂七杂八。我要授权之前一直很纠结。我怕作者不对任何人——或者，不对我——开放翻译授权，因为如果作者拒绝，我就没办法分享我这么喜欢的故事了（年底天气寒冷，我又忙又丧，有很长一段时间，晚上睡觉之前拿着kindle看那么一章（或者两章，因为我不舍得一次性看太多透支后面的快乐）成为我一天里最大的惦记和最盼望的时光）。但我又怕作者开放授权，因为我内心忐忑：这篇文太长了，目前已完成44章共15万单词加，预计全文在53章左右，就算是我能每周翻完一章，全文翻译完毕也要将近一年时间——我从没拉过这么长的战线。最后，我横下心来抱着管TMD的心态去要了授权，而作者，作者几乎是秒回表示同意。所以我没退路，所以我现在在这里。往好里想，我有达到过一年三四十万字的翻译量，所以我不是没有顺利完成的可能，而且坦白说，如果环境配合+我足够努力，顺利完成的可能性还挺高。作为一个仪式感的人，我在今天，2018年的第一天，贴出这篇文的第一章，同时对自己许一个新年愿：希望能在今年完成（或者大体）完成本故事的翻译。

*第一章相对平淡，仿佛是一个普通的“伤害/安慰”文，但后面随着夜魔侠和惩罚者的矛盾和冲突伸展开，两人的性格会越来越立体，细节和互动也会越来越萌。

*祝各位同好新年好，愿本故事给你们带来快乐，就像阅读和翻译它给我带来快乐。欢迎去这里阅读原文或给作者留言点赞：[url]http://archiveofourown.org/works/6961093/chapters/15870307[/url]

AO3和SY的代码不大一样，所以AO3的前后注以及格式我都用得不是太顺手，而且我也没有精力把两边的格式都调到完美，所以……给这里的读者致个歉。如果觉得这篇的排版和代码实在太碍眼，欢迎移步SY阅读。[/color]


	2. 半毁/Somewhat Damaged

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

关于本章的两件事——其一，随着故事向前推进，部分事实浮出了水面，特别是Matt和Frank是怎么会被困同一个地下室的（不过我之前也给过提示）。其二，本人绝对不提倡在本地企业的无菌厨房内即兴进行手术，当然也不是在暗示无菌厨房在营业时间外会被充作手术室使用。还请对您的本地企业放宽心。

另外，针对本故事的反馈让我很幸福！谢谢你们，读者们！你们的热情是对我的鼓舞。我希望你们喜欢本章。耶！

[hr]

[align=center]“撕开精致空洞，如此赤红  
去他妈的其他，把它击杀”

——《Somewhat Damaged》Nine Inch Nails[/align]

[hr]

Red因为失血而晕过去了。Frank抓住他能找到的离他最近的止血带：某个敌人腰间的皮带。那个人个子小小，不省人事地躺在瓦砾堆里。Frank将皮带套在Red膝盖上方，扣上，然后用力收束，直到他拉不动为止，直到Red疼得开始颤抖，但至少血不再从他的护甲里往外涌了。

系紧止血带后，Frank花了一点时间查看伤害——不是Red受到的伤害，是这座建筑。这个地方本来就破：荒废了的、待拆除的公寓，天花板坍塌直接把拆除的工夫都给省掉了。那些拜巫毒教的人在这里留下的破木箱啊烂罐子啊什么的，现在已经被倾盆大雨一般往下掉的木头和泥灰给扫平；他们的敌人也是。现在唯一完整的东西是墙角一个巨大的弹头形状的瓮，瓮上罩着红色的丝绸。Frank追踪着五个人到这里，其中三个已经埋在瓦砾下面，还有两个人在楼上就已经吃过子弹。

这些人都是Fisk的手下。那个胖子只给他们便宜的衣服但舍得昂贵的武器。Frank搞不懂他们在这里搞什么飞机。他唯一知道的是鉴于日本人无故销声匿迹了，现在Fisk对他们留下的东西有兴趣。而Frank又对Fisk有兴趣，所以他尾随着这五名绅士来到这里。他应该能预料到夜魔侠会在这里等他们来。Red最近好像加班加得挺厉害，而且，无论对于惩罚者还是对于夜魔侠，Fisk都是个特殊的存在。

Frank搜走了三个人的武器，并且以彼之器还施彼身地给了每颗头颅一粒子弹。一炉，两炉，以角换分——老天啊，Red是真的晕得死过去了，枪响之后他唯一的反应只是失血导致的颤抖。Frank拿起某个刚咽气的小角色的手机，点了重拨。“快接起来。”他一边催促，一边往回走去查看Red的脉搏。惩罚者把夜魔侠翻过来。夜魔侠换了副新的面具嘛。新面具把他整张脸都遮起来了——至少看似如此，直到Frank进一步细看。其实Red只是蓄了胡子，不短的胡子。大概足足好几天没刮过，大概因为他连续好几天忙着惩恶扬善。无论他们初次见面时夜魔侠在面具以外维持着什么样的身份，他显然已经不再维持了。

Frank弯下腰，兜帽垂落在Red的颈侧。他五指用力下压，触手之处冰冷黏湿。而且Red的心跳若断若续，微弱得无以复加。Frank抽回手。“快接起来。”他对着手机命令。终于，拨号音被截断了。

“你他妈的有什么事？”他得到的不是寒暄问候，而是一句质问。

Frank流畅无缝地接起他的话。“我要医生，兄弟。”他让自己的呼吸急促起来，装出畏惧的样子。“该死的夜魔侠弄死了我们一半的人，还有一半在地上躺着流血流得快死了。”

线路那头的男人挺多疑的，但他还不够聪明，不至于直接了当挂断电话。这些人不过是Fisk的犯罪链条上最低端的一环：五个蠢材被派来搜查日本人以前的产业，鬼知道目的何在；还有一个蠢材蠢蠢地追问：“你不是Marty。你谁啊？”

“我是那个正在帮助Marty免得他的肠子从肚子里流到肚子外的人。我要个医生，兄弟，快点！”Frank让自己发出一声绝望的呜咽。这是他的表演里最简单的一项。Red的颤抖和他的脉搏都在同步趋于微弱，Frank的确是越来越绝望了。“今天晚上哪个医生当值？在哪儿？”

Fisk不可能没有安排医生待命。某个圆滑狡诈的混蛋，拿到了医生执照，也许没拿到——但也无所谓，对Fisk来说，只要他受过医学院的正规训练就够了——大概在某个旧仓库里，靠着从医院里弄到的二手器械干活。Frank歪头把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，以便腾出手把夜魔侠抱起来。夜魔侠呻吟得很大声，电话那头的家伙估计都听得到。“该死，你不准死在我眼皮子底下，”Frank索性再接再厉又摇晃了Red一把，“你不准死在我眼皮子底下，你个混球。”

“我们在四十一大街上有个医生，你去找他吧。”

哦，有个医生。但不是随便哪个医生都行，Frank很清楚，因为Red的腿已经是那副鬼样子了。Frank的腿沉重地靠在他的胸前，Frank能听到骨头摩擦的声音。Frank装得更加恐慌，追问医生的资质。“你说的医生，他本事好么？”

“他的本事够用。”电话那头的男人厉声回答。

“如果医生的本事只是‘够用’的话，Marty熬不过去的。”

“那也是Marty的麻烦，干我屁事。也许Marty就不该让长角的怪胎把他揍成那种鸟样。”

“听我说，兄弟，”Frank大步走出坍塌的地下室，顺着短短的楼梯走向同样一塌糊涂的一楼。“我们被人摆了一道。那是个陷阱，你知道吗？恶魔先到的。他藏在里头了。他把地下室的顶弄倒，砸到我们的人。Marty的腿被屋顶砸得稀烂，我需要一个医生，一个不会把他的腿弄得更稀烂的医生。”

那边叹了一口气，然后压低嗓子争论了几句。这些都是好兆头。因为很显然，的确还有其他的医生可以找，更高明的医生。Frank充满期望地加快了脚步。他得到了他的奖励。“维纳利的店。后门。医生的台子上已经有个人了，你们得排队等着。希望Marty能撑那么久。”

“我也这么希望。”Frank表示同意。他挂掉电话，把手机扔回给Marty。后者脸朝下地扑在瓦砾中，半张脸飞溅散落在地上。Fisk招兵买马越来越不挑不拣了。Frank只希望他安排在维纳利的店的医生在修复断腿的时候能严谨仔细点儿，别像电话那头嘴不把门瞎泄露信息的那家伙。不然，这将是Fisk第二次坑死他了。

走出公寓大门的路上，Frank从腰间取下一颗手榴弹，作为给胖子的先发制人一击。他用牙齿拔下保险针，头也不回地反手将手榴弹往后扔。Fisk不是想知道这座公寓楼里有什么特别之处么？他现在得穿过熊熊大火去找答案了。

[hr]

地下室里满是水，爆炸声被压得闷闷的，但是Frank往自己的车走去时能感觉到脚下的震动。公寓倒塌，烟尘四起。周围的人终于醒来，出门去弄清楚怎么回事。Frank在有人喊出“快报警”之前回到他的车。

Red摔进后座，却没有醒来。他呻吟着，特别是当Frank把他的腿抬起来放到他揉成一团的超长外套上的时候。Red一只手挥拳落在车座上，另一只手垂落到车厢板上。Frank意识到，Red这是防御性姿势，虽然他现在还昏昏沉沉的。血继续从他的靴子里滴下来，滴到Frank的双手和外套上。他的腿折成一个奇怪的角度，奇怪到Frank都没有费心去把腿扳直。他只是关上门，走向驾驶座，在心里咒骂着，因为该死的，Red有可能保不住他的腿。Red有可能保不住他那条该死的腿。而且这还不是因为Red自己的愚蠢，是因为Frank的。

Frank这辈子可以面不改色地面对很多破事，但是这件蠢事并非其中之一。

[hr]

维纳利的后门有一个守卫。他缓慢地沿着屋子绕圈儿。他等到Frank把车停好了才伸手去拿武器，所以这是Fisk的手下犯的又一个错误。那个胖子或许是超级监狱里称王称霸的山大王，但他可别想在地狱厨房排上号，如果他手下都是这种废物的话。

Frank从腋下的枪套里抽出加过消音器的贝雷塔。“一炉，两炉；以角换分。”他跳出驾驶室。警告他不准在这里停车的话说到一半，对方突然认出了他是谁。那个胸口上有骷髅的神经病：他来了。[color=Silver]（*枪套放置在腋下通常是为了隐蔽，以及防止他人抢夺枪支）[/color]

“哎哟见鬼。”枪手急急忙忙地瞄准。他的速度不够快，差很远。Frank往对方的脸上开了一枪。尸体沉重地倒在地上，血雾喷溅在紧闭的货物进出口的塑料门帘上。

Frank拉开轿车的后门，用肩膀扛起Red，扛着他往大门走。门是锁着的；这是这群匪徒今晚唯一一件带脑子的事情。但Frank大力锤门之后，某个人把门打开一条缝。他们费心开门得到的回报是迎面而来的子弹。Frank扛着Red继续往里走。

卸货区眼下没人，但马上就会有人了。隔壁房间已经有脚步声透过灰色的水泥墙传出。卸货区闻上去是陈旧的血液、塑料还有铁锈的味道。维纳利的店是那种一代传一代的肉铺子，已经传了好些代了。它似乎拒走现代化的路线，依然是人力从货车上卸货，再穿过金属门把肉一路扛进厨房去。

金属门下面有一线光漏出来。Frank仔细倾听。他听到一个人来回踱步的声音。等到那个人走出门廊的范围，他抓紧时间往里猛冲。一炉，两炉……白色的镀铬的厨房反射着明晃晃的荧光灯光，让他短暂地失明了一瞬，但Frank找到了他想找的人影，并且朝着对方的头射出一颗子弹。

男人倒在地上，露出他身后的临时手术室。维纳利的厨房是个适宜杀人的地方。很容易清洁的卫生厨房，摆满了各式各样的刀具。就算是这里同时兼充刑罚室Frank也不会觉得意外。台面上整整齐齐地摆放着手术用具。金属切肉台上面有一具俯卧的身体，双脚从台面边缘垂下来。他手臂上连接着输液管，医生的两只手正在他的肚子里。

谢天谢地至少她戴了口罩。Frank的子弹让医生的一绺头发垂落到脸颊畔，完全遮住了她的右眼。她的左眼视线平平地盯着Frank，她在病人体内的双手也依然稳定，但她努力掩饰恐惧也无济于事：流露恐惧太容易。她吓坏了，虽然——或者说正因为——她努力想要克制恐惧。

“你身上有武器吗？”她一动不动。Frank挥舞他持枪的手表示强调。“回答：你身上有武器吗？”她摇了三下头，但动作很克制。她依然幻想着自己能保持冷静，虽然她完全不觉得自己身上有冷静可言。

Frank点点头。“我要过来了。我发现你说谎，你活不过今晚。你想要大喊大叫求救，你也活不过今晚。如果你活着走出这扇门，那只能是因为一个原因：我准许。记住了。”

她动作克制地点头，自控能力依然无可挑剔。自从Frank闯入之后她的双手第一次有点微微发抖，但它们马上恢复了稳定。

Frank将手枪收回枪套，大步走过去。他一条手臂环住Red，稳稳地扛着他，另一只手则开始料理正事。他粗暴地扯下现任病人的输液管和输血管，抓住他的一条腿，直接将他从台子上拽下去。病人敞开的腹腔离开了医生的双手；医生染着猩红血迹的手空空地悬在那里，手掌恐惧而无助地摊开。与此同时，她的病人砰一声跌到地上。撞击使得鲜血从他的开放式伤口里往外奔涌。他痛苦地呻吟着，下巴松弛着嘴半张。这是堆可怜可悲的肉块，甚至都不值得浪费子弹：他安静地昏迷了过去，失血很快便会取走他的性命。

Red从Frank上的肩膀上滑落到台子上。他的下巴也垂着。他的一条手臂被压在身下了，Frank帮他把手臂抽出来。他，Red，比之前的病人个子高，所以Frank调整他的躺位，直到他断掉的腿得到了完全的支撑。如果Red的腿最后没保住，Frank此举会是白费力气。但Frank已经在Red断腿的事情上狠狠助了一臂之力了，他不会再推上一把让医生有更多的理由把腿锯掉。

不过该死的，那条腿保住才是个奇迹。护体衣下面，Red的小腿肿胀不堪。他的身体把所有的体液都朝受伤的部位输送，以致小腿肿到极限。他该死的胫骨可能内里已经碎成粉末了。以后怎么办？地狱厨房的恶魔从此一条腿飞来跃去？

Frank无法往下想。他双手揉揉头，转过身走出好几步。事已至此，担心也于事无补。“把自己收拾干净，医生，”他对她说，“我给你找了个新病人。”

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*从本章开始，作者的所有章节标题都取自歌名，而且章节开头也会摘录歌词。我会尽量附上歌词译文、歌曲链接。但我翻诗歌/歌词历来渣到不行，敬请包涵。

*本章标题歌曲可点击这里欣赏：  
[url]https://y.qq.com/n/yqq/song/002lv3Ni2S201I.html?ADTAG=baiduald&play=1[/url]

我曾经被你的行为折服，我曾经拼命想向你看齐。我飞得太高，翅膀融化，我的信仰悉数倒塌。  
现在，我在一地碎片里舔舐伤口，内心的仇恨在嘶吼。我蜕皮，我放弃，我这台机器业已废弃。  
我决定转身远走。我喝下腐烂之泉，撕开精致空洞（如此赤红），去他妈的其他（把它击杀）。  
我破碎，我疼痛，我被人遗忘；但我TM不再在乎。我内心腐烂；但我TM不再在乎。  
有一个地方，它在背后，在旁边，在远处；它是我现在的躲藏地和栖身处。  
我曾经有话要说，有话要问，我曾经需要完全的独处。那个时候你在哪里？  
一切如此可笑：所有信誓旦旦绝对不变的东西都已物是人非，就像你曾是说事情终究会好我们会没事，但是我的心却还是支离破碎。那个时候你到底在哪里？  
一切如此可笑：你信誓旦旦说绝对不变的东西都已物是人非，就像你曾说你和我会没事，但事情并非如此，我终究是支离破碎。那个时候你到底在哪里？

*吐槽说，突然意识到除开歌词，这个故事里的动作戏也超多啊，而这俩都是我极不擅长翻译的。唯一庆幸的是作者说了本篇是清水向，所以，另一项我不擅长翻的，床戏，算是不会来凑热闹了。╮(╯▽╰)╭

*以防有读者没有注意到坍塌地下室里有个弹头型的瓮和红绸，或者注意到了但没想明白是做什么用的：请去看夜魔侠第二季最后几个镜头。[/color]


	3. 盲/Blindness

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我不是医生，我却在同人小说里写医生。因此，我对医学的了解一半对一半，一半是我的调查检索，一半是瞎编。如果折磨到了真正的医学专家，我在此致歉。我希望我的无知不至于影响整个故事线。

我原计划想以悬念结束本章，但我不太喜欢后一章的设置，所以我把本章给一并改了。

读者们，我爱死你们了。谢谢你们的善意支持和热情！我希望你们喜欢本章。我希望我能带着更多文字和你们再次见面！

[hr]

[align=center]“我是一个盲目的笨蛋，我从未抱怨。  
所有的幸存者在雨里歌唱。  
而我是那个把世界踩在脚下的人。  
发起了战争，却让我来战斗。  
……战争为何打响，战争何时停息，没有人知晓。  
你强加给我一种生活，但从未问过我是否要。”  
——《Blindness》 Metric[/align]

[hr]

医生在谨慎的沉默中把自己打理干净。Frank则巡视了四周。他锁上门，查看窗子，清点库存，并且时不时地确保医生没有偷偷伸手拿手机以及Red的呼吸没有停止。

“这是怎么了？”她戴上一副新手套。

“屋顶垮下来，砸到他的腿。”Frank朝那条伤腿摆摆头。

她穿上新的围裙，戴上眼镜，走到手术台边上，富有光泽的黑头发扎成低低的马尾。她收拾认真得有点过了。医生的视线落在Red的胸膛上。她递了一支笔形电筒给Frank。“检查他的瞳孔。”她轻声吩咐。她的眼睛飞快地瞥了一眼面具，向Frank示意为什么不是她亲自来做这件事。

他接过笔式电筒。她立刻走开，开始着手查看Red的腿。她把背转向Frank以及那张她不打算去看的脸。

“你以为不知情就能保你的命？”Frank问。

医生的身形僵住了。她手上的活儿还在继续，但从她双肩下垂背部挺直的反应来看，是的，她的确抱着这个期望。

Frank用眼角余光监视着她。但其实没必要——她非常全神贯注于手上的工作，忙于脱下Red的靴子，全程努力着想要忽略Frank，忽略Frank的手离枪套有多近以及一颗子弹可以在多么短的时间内贯穿她的头。他来回摸索着想要找到Red面罩的边缘，为此他不得不拉开他护具的拉链。在明亮的荧光灯下和夜魔侠脸对脸，Frank这才注意到对方面具上的护眼部分居然是非透明的。难怪人们咬定说他是恶魔。只有恶魔才能戴着这种不透光的玩意儿打架。

“也许你的不好奇曾经救过你的命，”Frank评论道。他终于松开了面具，把它从Red的脸上掀起来。“但等到你手里的活儿做完了，想要你脑袋的可不止我一个。被我从台子上丢下去的那个人，他会有朋友想知道他是怎么躺在地上流血流到死的。”

医生一言不发。她用力扯下Red的左靴，粘在他脚上和靴子上的干血块也随之往下剥落。医生把Red的左腿放回台子上，然后脱下他的袜子。她在Red惨白的脚上寻找脉搏。Red没有任何反应，直到Frank准备摘下他的面具——Red在那个时候猛地挥拳。

他的袭击开始得迅猛，结束得也迅速。Frank抓住一支袭向他脖子的前臂，但他还没有来得及制住Red挥舞的双臂，Red动弹的双腿撞到金属台子，于是战斗直接宣告结束。Red喘着粗气，惨呼着，身体抖动。他在Frank的掌握下挣扎，肢体无力地朝除断腿之外的所有方向挥舞，像是指南针的指针在疯转着寻找北方。

“放轻松，Red。”Frank在Red厉声高呼之前抢着说。夜魔侠身陷困境的时候怎么会他妈的这么吵？

Red朝着声音的反方向歪过头去，又或者，他仍在努力将自己从伤腿抽离。他受伤的腿在桌上抖得直响。医生正在试图剪开他的护具。她的剪刀拿Red的裤子没什么辙，于是她伸手换了把手术刀接着努力。

“我们在哪儿？”Frank把他按下去。Red猛地摆了一下受伤的腿，疼痛又一次让他喘起粗气。“这是谁？你是谁？”

“我们在一家肉铺里头。医生准备检查你的腿，但她剪不开你的护具。”

“是的，她肯定剪不开。”Red上气不接下气地赞同。

她放弃了努力，但仍然回避Red的头部。“我们得把止血带解开。”

“动作最好要快。我觉得……我觉得一条动脉被截断了。”

Frank挑眉。“你是医生么，Red？”

“不，我……我只是有这个感觉……”因为无论他怎样试图保持冷静，他的呼吸依然急促。大量汗珠凝聚在他的胡须上，顺着他的脸颊与面具之间的空隙往下流。

“如果动脉被截断，你的血早就流干了。”医生对他说。“有可能是部分截断，但这在撞击伤里并不常见。再说了，你的护甲完好无损。”

夜魔侠炸毛了。他的语气从咬牙忍痛变成了冷若冰霜。“我的护甲是防匕首的。即使钝力造成了内部损伤，护甲也不会破。”

医生点点头，扭头看向柜台面。她切换到一个更有意义的话题。“认知看起来没有问题。他的瞳孔怎样？”

“我的瞳孔正常。”Red重复了两次，第一次是很坚定地告诉医生，第二次是更坚定地告诉Frank。后者才不信他这套鬼话。

“动脉有没有断先另说，Red。你还狠狠地摔到了硬邦邦的地上。我辛辛苦苦让你免于流血流干，不是为了让你最后变成植物人。”

“不行。”

“我没征求你意见。”

Frank摁住对方，轻而易举地，因为失血让Red无力。夜魔侠的微弱挣扎很快弱化成沉重的呼吸，然后是负痛的抽气，当Frank将手放在他胸口时。“肋骨断了？”Frank问。他得到一个颤抖的点头作为回答。Frank很小心地撤回手，避免震动到他受伤的肋骨。虽说医生对夜魔侠的脸并没有兴趣，但他还是挡在她和Red之间，在揭开面具的时候给夜魔侠一点点隐私。

他认识这张脸。还是说，这是他的大脑和他玩的诡计？不，Frank在内心发誓，确实，他认识这张脸。有点闷闷不乐歪着头的姿势，坚定抿紧的薄唇，宽阔的前额，分路整齐的头发：对Frank而言，他非常眼熟，但Frank的记忆是一锅混乱的粥。他是枪击当日中央公园的某个过路人。他是超级监狱里的犯人。他是Fisk的手下。老天啊，他到底是谁——警察？陪审员？律师？

律师。

Frank震惊得差点失手把面具丢到地上。那个该死的律师，那个领着人走进病房的[i][b]瞎子[/b][/i]律师。难怪那个律师的声音听起来熟悉得要命，但Frank当时没能调取回忆认出他，因为他调不出任何回忆。关于他的家人，不行；关于地狱厨房的恶魔，也不行。他被困在当下，目瞪口呆地瞪着这个一身万圣节装束的孩子。这孩子能够和忍者对抗——能够和[i][b]Frank对抗[/b][/i]——他却是个瞎子。认真的？

如果他不瞎，那他装得还真他妈的像：他靠着一根盲杖行动，大多数时候优先侧耳倾听而不是注目去看。现在，Red的视线垂着，看着左边。要么他有意回避Frank的视线，要么他根本不知道Frank的视线在哪。他的两边瞳孔看起来倒确实是等大的，说明他脸上和额头上的淤青只是皮外伤。Frank飞快地晃了一下手电筒，Red没有反应。Red的眼睛对光不起反应。[color=Silver]（*脑震荡可引发生命危险，其中的一个危险征兆是两边瞳孔不等大）[/color]

Frank不由自主地想惊叹。他不愿把实情透露给医生，但他总得问。“你的，呃，你的眼睛看得见么，Red？”

“跟平时一个样。”Red阴郁地回答。

Frank帮他戴回面具，直起身。医生终于回过头了，等着Frank说出他的判断。Frank对她说：“瞳孔正常。”

医生开始从角落里的塑料袋里准备手术用品。“把他的胸甲脱下来。”她一边查看无菌设备，一边说。

Red换到坐姿的过程中肋骨不可能好受，还有他的腿，他的腿在金属切肉台上颤抖，但他挺住了，沉默如磐石。Red伸手去够背部的拉链，拼命想忍住一声呻吟。那个声音从他喉咙里蹿出来，像是压抑不住的痛苦嘶吼，比他干脆放声喊出来听起来更难过更疼痛。Frank翻了个白眼，帮他拉开拉链。夜魔侠的甲胄从Red的肌肤上剥离开。Red自己帮忙抽出两只袖子，然后Frank扶着他重新躺回台子上。

在厨房的灯光下，Red身上的伤痕狰狞异常，从上到下，从左到右，交错纵横，还有些在他的肩膀上或者腰侧绽开如花朵。有一道伤痕长而深，扭曲，丑陋，位于他的腹部；锁骨之下另有两道同样的伤痕。“你有一个女朋友吗，Red？”Frank嘲笑地问。

“我看起来像是有好多个女朋友的人么，Frank？”[color=Silver]（*Frank的问句用的是单数，You got a girlfriend？Matt·律师·Murdock立刻就抓住单复数做文章了233333）[/color]

对，实话实说，他看起来特像。穿着廉价西装头发分得清楚整齐戴着墨镜杵着盲杖的Red确实有好多个女朋友。Frank几乎开口提到Karen了，至少她的名字他是记得的，但他忍住了，以免泄露任何私人信息。“只是好奇你都是怎么跟她们解释的。”他嗤笑。

Red还没来得及回答，医生走了过来。她站到台子边准备着手输液。她看了一眼Red的手臂，发现没必要使用止血带，因为Red的前臂上的血管已经是凸出的了。两秒之后，蝴蝶型静脉输液针导了一小股血液溅到地上。医生摘走前一个病人用过的药袋，换上新的生理盐水袋接好。

“你对什么过敏吗？”她撕开一个全新的注射器。

“没有。”Red回答。

“以前使用过麻醉剂么？”

“我不需要麻醉剂。我忍得住。”

这个回答是排练过的，有备而来，所以Frank知道Red不是在虚张声势。医生继续用她口袋里掏出的小瓶子的内容物做注射准备。“不，你忍不住的。”她往注射器里抽了不少液体。

“我以前也正过骨。”

“正骨和这个不是一回事。我现在是要缝合动脉，也许还需要在你的小腿上缝合撕裂伤。在此之后，我要从你的腿里摘除一部分组织，以便给肿胀的肌肉腾出空间，所以会有一道切口需要保持未缝合状态，可能需要保持五天，具体要看发炎的情况。”医生盯着夜魔侠的眼睛，但她从来不敢直视惩罚者。Frank不得不承认她很机灵，因为跟犯罪分子厮混得久了，很明白该跟谁硬气叫板，该对谁噤若寒蝉。“我要在你的腿上鼓捣至少一个小时。你可以疼昏过去，或者试试药物看。你选吧。”

Red的恐惧比医生的更深。他的颤抖因为紧张而更厉害了，连下嘴唇都在哆嗦。“你准备给我注射什么？”

“芬太尼。”[color=Silver]（*快速短效镇痛剂，有副作用和弱成瘾性，但都比吗啡小，麻醉效果比吗啡强，截至2017年是世界上应用最广的类鸦片合成药物，被世卫组织列为医疗卫生系统必需的最高效最安全药物之一）[/color]

“给我看。”

她照办了——但这对Red又有什么用？Frank代他查看过标签，然后轻轻地推了他的手腕一把表示确认。然后Frank意识到，Red确实是在指望他代为核查。“给他用药。”

医生把注射器推下去，用过的针头扔进台面上的利器收集盒，然后急急忙忙地走向Red的腿。她是应该抓紧，因为，注射完成后几秒钟，Red便软绵绵地躺倒在了手术台上，双肩的最后一丝紧张也消失了。他的头歪到一边，身体不再颤抖，肌肉松弛下来。甚至，夜魔侠铮铮亮的眼睛部分也随着他失去知觉而黯淡下去。

他叫什么鬼名字来着？Frank努力回忆。Frederick？Franklin？不对，Franklin是另一个律师，紧张的那个，那个人律师的活儿干得还算有模有样，直到Frank把事情彻底搞砸。他眼前这个律师有个取自圣经的名字。Michael？Mark？该死的，到底是哪个啊，Frank？快想。

“我们的时间很紧张。”医生厉声说，让他从回忆里回过神来。“我需要你松开止血带，等他的裤子脱下去之后再重新系紧。”

Frank无声地点点头。他绕到桌子另一面，双手放在皮带扣两侧，而医生则处理着Red腰部的襻扣和拉链。感觉有点怪，因为难得这小子在他手下没有扭来扭去，因为恶魔的外壳一点点褪到手术台上像是甲胄型的血块。医生把夜魔侠的裤子一直拉到大腿处，而Red只是低声地呻吟着，他依然能察觉到不对，虽然药品让他昏沉。

“有我在呢，Red。”Frank轻声向他保证。Red的呻吟从愤怒变成恼怒。很显然，Frank的存在也不比在他双腿上忙活的手更加受欢迎。

止血带上方的皮肤是粉色的，在压力和摩擦下有些破皮。Frank拉扯着他自己在之前打上的皮带结。他解开了皮带的扣子，但没有松开皮带，因为他知道这样子可以更快。 

医生深吸一口气。她把Red的右腿裤腿拉到尽可能低的地方，然后说“动手”。Frank松开止血带。 

有很长一段时间，厨房里全是Red大口呼吸的声音，他的鲜血流到台子上的声音，医生为了露出伤口而在肿胀的地方用力拉扯裤子的声音。她把裤子拉到左大腿以下，Frank急急忙忙地重新扎紧止血带，然后往旁边站了一步，以便医生接手。他狠狠地一把将Red的裤子完全扯了下来， Red伤腿里的骨头在吱嘎响。 

Red很安静，安静到怕人，考虑到他腿现在的样子。他的小腿肿胀到非人类的程度，皮肤上满是青紫的淤伤以及破裂的血管。他小腿后的皮肤上有一道裂开的伤口，伤口深长，几乎直入骨头，深红色的液体一直往外流，尽管止血带已经很紧了。

“帮我把他翻过来。”医生抓住Red的双肩，说。Frank小心地用手护住Red的伤腿，抬起他的另一条腿。

Lisa也曾经断过腿，玩蹦床的时候摔下来，摔得很厉害。只不过，那时候Frank在海外服役，所以他没办法把她的伤腿捧在他手心里，像他现在这样。他也没有机会温柔地把她的腿放好以便医生来治疗。最终呢，Lisa的脸看起来和Red的腿一个样，都有一个血肉模糊的血洞。血和肉，就是它们构了花朵一样的小姑娘们。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[color=Silver] [hr] 

译者注：

*本文标题引用的歌曲可在这里欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/3575476[/url]

给我们一个眼罩，给我们一把尖刀。  
告诉幸存者们，救援就快来到。  
我是一个盲目的笨蛋，我从未抱怨。  
所有的幸存者在雨里歌唱。  
而我是那个把世界踩在脚下的人。  
发起了战争，却让我来战斗。

为我们找到一扇活板门，为我们找到一架飞机。  
告诉幸存者们，救援就快来到。  
我是一个盲目的笨蛋，我从未抱怨。  
所有的幸存者在雨里歌唱。  
而我是那个把世界踩在脚下的人。  
发起了战争，却让我来战斗。

战争为何打响，战争何时停息，没有人知晓。  
你强加给我一种生活，但从未问过我是否要。  
我想要离开，但世界不放我走。  
想要离开，但世界不放我走。

我是那个把世界踩在脚下的人。  
发起了战争，却让我来战斗。  
让我来战斗。

*关于这首歌的翻译。我原本查到歌词里有一句I am a blindfold，困惑了很久什么叫“我是一个眼罩”；后来无意间发现，歌词录入错了明明是I am a bind fool啊啊啊。默默忍笑。

* Frank终于看到Daredevil的真面目了。我一直很好奇，Frank得知自己的律师就是夜魔侠之后会有什么反应。《夜魔侠》第二季把这里处理得太平淡了没有满足我drama queen的需要23333

*小红对自己的铠甲超骄傲超得意2333333

*新文连续日更三天。后面就不会这么快了。╮(╯▽╰)╭

[/color]


	4. 按住我/Hold Me Down

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

关于本章的两件事——其一，随着故事向前推进，部分事实浮出了水面，特别是Matt和Frank是怎么会被困同一个地下室的（不过我之前也给过提示）。其二，本人绝对不提倡在本地企业的无菌厨房内即兴进行手术，当然也不是在暗示无菌厨房在营业时间外会被充作手术室使用。还请对您的本地企业放宽心。

本章爆了字数，但我认为它涵盖了我需要它涵盖的一切。我的大纲里有着大量的箭头、对勾和叉叉——这是好的现象，对不对？读者们，我好开心你们喜欢这个故事！谢谢你们来看它！我希望你们都有顺利的一周！

[hr]

[align=center]“我的恶魔恳请我张嘴。  
我需要恶魔，机械地说出话。  
恶魔和我搏斗，愤怒又强大。  
我看着它们扑来，将我点燃。我舔舐随之扑来的熊熊烈焰。”

——《Hold Me Down》Halsey[/align]

[hr]

Matt的身体上血迹斑斑，但并非所有的血都是他的。还有大量血液正在从他的右臂泵入他的身体，灼热而沉重。他根本无需追溯胶管的走向便可以猜到管子的那一头连接到谁身上，但他还是顺着探了过去。毫不意外地，Frank那只杀人的手握住Matt的手腕，将他的手臂重新摆放回台子上。

“还是我，Red。”这句话表示，他们这样的对话肯定并非第一次发生了。Matt想要说他并不记得，他不记得说过些什么。 

他感觉自己内里被淹没了。他曾经失血失得一塌糊涂，但现在则因为输入体内的血液、血小板和盐水而充盈得皮肤都快要撑不住。虽然他的小腿被切开一道大口子，但似乎没什么东西在往外流。医生的双手在他小腿处，金属慢慢地分开肌肉，手术刀切除组织。她从他的骨头上抽走一条长长的什么东西，留下一道开放伤口像熔岩一样啮噬着他的知觉。

他越是试图集中精神，痛感便越是抓不住。他知道他是疼的，也知道是因为那些被粗暴切断的神经，但是疼痛感飘忽不定，先是那条腿，然后是脊柱，再到头颅，再到胸膛，然后不见了，去得远了，很远很远。Frank在查看他的脉搏，医生则手法娴熟地在金属啮咬过的地方缝针。

她在说话：“我不是坏人。”

Frank没有回答，但他肯定听到了。他扣扳机的手指在他腿边抽动，开枪的欲望让他筋腱偾张。但Frank什么都没有说，所以医生再次尝试，这一次声音大了一点点。“我不是坏人。”  
   
他扣扳机的手指这次没有抽动了，但那只是因为按照Frank接受的训练，扳机扣一次就够了。一击必杀。“从没说过你是，医生。”

“你说你会杀了我，”她指出，“可是你只杀坏人。”

“你准备跟我说你不该死——虽然你做了那么多事？你把那些人渣缝合起来，所以他们能够继续当人渣？”她接下来的几拍心跳是错乱的。Frank就像听出了她的内疚和自责，他追问：“我还以为你发过誓或者作过什么保证：不伤害什么的。你把这些人治好了，让他们能够继续活蹦乱跳出去伤害更多人。这样……这样是瞎搞，医生。” [color=Silver]（* Frank使用的“不伤害”原话do no harm，衍生自拉丁语里的[i]Primum non nocere[/i]，原意是告诫医护人员在治疗的过程中要谨慎：如果在某一情况下，某一方案对病人来说受到二次伤害的风险高于得到治疗的风险，那么最好不要率然行事。）[/color]

Matt把头朝Frank的方向歪过去。“别。Frank，别。”他的努力换来的是一只手落在他眉弓上，将他的头转向反方向。Matt感觉自己在旋转。药物作用令他晕眩不稳。但他的意识仍在，又一次将他推向Frank的声音：Frank的话滔滔不绝，他像是被碾压在车轮下叫个不停的动物。“你，你什么情况？你的家人，你的朋友，你不做这事儿黑帮就要把他们全宰了？才不是呢。你们这些黑帮医生，你们根本不是被胁迫的。所以你不是坏人，但你做了坏的决定：先是和黑帮搅到一起，然后又不小心被我找上门来。”

她颤抖着安静下来。“求你，”她哀求，“求你别杀我。”

Frank什么都没说，什么都没做。他安静地待在Matt身边，血液从他手臂上源源输出。

医生继续工作。她在他左踝和左膝上工作的双手依然有力。

一个令人反胃的多音节咔嚓声像枪声一般在Matt的耳边回响，而且疼痛感也回归了。疼痛感凶猛，无处不在。他的意识消失了。

[hr]  
             
等Matt醒来的时候，医生也消失了。他脚边上充斥着浓浓的死亡气息，正在从地上躺着的一具被血腥味和弹药残留所笼罩的冰冷尸身上往上飘。他听不到任何心跳声，除开他自己赤裸胸膛下急促焦虑的心跳。

“Frank。”在他皮肤下流淌的新鲜液体让他的声音响亮了点儿。他像是吸饱了水分的旧海绵，但还没有代谢完毕的麻醉药仍在抢夺他的意识。“Frank……该死，Frank……”

站起身，或者倒下去，Matt也不知道会是哪个结局，他只知道他在朝他必去的方向去。但他去得很艰难。面具从他汗津津的脸上滑落。他的胸膛一跳一跳地疼。他膝盖下方的区域刺痛得厉害，覆盖他整条胫骨的柔软纱布在抖。他试图估算手术切口的长度；失败。他又试图倾听，激活感官，默默读秒；还是失败。反倒是当他不再集中心神的时候，答案穿透他被云翳笼罩的感觉冒了出来。从脚踝到膝盖，他的皮肤都在微微抽痛。从脚踝到膝盖，从后面到前面：这是用皮开肉绽一片狼藉的方式画了个十字架。

Matt将一只颤抖的手放在自己左膝盖上。这一碰让恶心和疼痛席卷而来。他仿佛不认识自己的肢体了，触碰感也很陌生，但那确实是他，被医生用厚厚的绷带和两片不知哪里来的木条精心地修复，而他的医生躺在地板上，一命呜呼。

“[i][b]Frank！[/b][/i]”他用力地吞咽，以防自己呕吐出来。“你没有……你没有……告诉我你没有……”

门猛地打开了。外面是子弹横飞过的血雨腥风修罗场。“医生说过你可能快醒了。”该死的，Frank的口气听起来几乎是兴高采烈的。他的呼吸比平时急促。杀戮对他就是有这样的兴奋效应。

Matt让本能来控制身体，他用力把自己从台子上推下来。他着地时右脚撑住了他，谢天谢地，因为他的双臂毫无用处，他的左腿也一样。那条腿简直有五十吨重，像一支锚一直沉甸甸地往下坠。

他一把抓住Frank。他不明白他是怎么抓住Frank的——物理学定律在和他开玩笑，又或者是他在和物理学定律开玩笑——不过突然之间他重新回到了台子上，喘不上气，断掉的肋骨仿佛捅进肺里。他双手抓着Frank防弹背心的系带不肯松开。“你为什么要这样，Frank？” 他踢着他的两条腿，沙哑地质问。“为什么？你为什么要这样？她做了什么你他妈的非杀她不可？” 

Frank呻吟了一声。至少，Matt认为Frank呻吟了一声。他的呼吸不稳，神经在尖啸，在此情况下很难留意其他。但Matt能够确定的是他被人制住了。Frank的一条手臂环住他的双膝。“放轻松，Red。”

“是她救了我的命！该死的，是她救了我的命！”  
   
胆汁倒灌进食道，他不再说话。Matt选择用拳头来传达他的观点。他打到的基本上全是空气，只有一次指节凑巧戳到了Frank的气管。Frank报复地一掌按在他断掉的肋骨上。Matt肺里为数不多的空气转成一声细如线的惨叫，Frank立刻一把捂住他的嘴防止他叫出声。无所谓，Matt不准备靠嘴了。他继续挥拳打在Frank身上，但Frank默默吸纳了全部，就像他默默吸纳了射入他脑内的那颗子弹。这个男人收集伤害作为弹药，然后将它们悉数回敬给他的敌人。

“你有完没有？”

Matt还没有完。他朝Frank的面部和肩膀靠过去，忽略他那条腿不停在说的[i][b]停下来[/b][/i]求你停下来。“你是个混球，Frank！”他被人重新推回到台子上。他的腿在咆哮，被灼烧，被撕扯。而且可恨得很：不是因为Frank，而是因为Matt不肯停下来，不可能停下来，就算是Frank用手臂拦住他。 

“停手，Red，”那是句命令， “[i][b]停手[/b][/i]！你老实点，否则我让你老实。随你选。”

那才算不上选择呢，对Matt不是。他怒吼一声，一口咬在Frank的手臂上。Frank这一次肯定是呻吟了，它以非语言的方式表达出“随你便”的含义。他松开Matt的脖子。Matt立刻朝Frank扑过去，用尽全身剩余的力气。

天翻地覆。Matt没办法解释发生了什么，但他并没有能够扑到Frank身上，而是重新回到了台子上，脖子被一只手臂环住，头被狠狠摁着撞在惩罚者的胸膛上。他的双腿动弹不得，因为它们被Frank的另一只手臂压住，但不是出于自卫，而是为了保护Matt的伤腿，Matt那条无用的肿胀的断掉的腿。它在颤抖，当他用拳头用手肘把所剩无几的力道尽数拿来攻击Frank时。

Frank的口气几乎是无聊和厌倦。“停手，Red。你他妈的停手。”  
   
但Matt没办法停下来，就像他没办法呼吸。眼下抗争毫无用处的事实很遥远，被上涌的血气（惩罚者的血）和剧痛的腿（他那条该死的、没有被锯掉但让他疼、让他疼得要命、让他疼得几乎像是[i][b]她[/b][/i]在他耳边的一句“有我在，Matthew”的腿）推得遥远。他飞快地坠入和穿过红、白、黑。  

意识模糊地，他知道Frank松开了环住他脖子的手臂，空气缓慢地填充他的肺。他的双腿慢慢地往下落，左边那条剧痛无比。一只手在他嘴前试探，看他还有没有呼吸。Matt虚弱地呻吟着，感觉到他正在丧失意识。

“你还好，Red。你还好。耶稣在上，他妈的，你没事。” Frank声音颤抖，脚步不稳。Matt不知道他在试图说服谁。他听到Frank 拉扯着手术台脚下躺着的尸首的衣服。那件衣服随后覆在他的背上。

Matt随着这个动作晕了过去。

[hr]  
   
车体以舒服宽慰的方式包裹着Matt的听力。他的眼睛睁开一线。窗外雨点噼里啪啦，雨刷唰唰地左右摆，缓慢的移动方式跟他思维的迟钝相匹配。他现在既不犯恶心也不感觉眩晕。他可以定位自己目前正躺在汽车后座上，身上裹着Frank的超长外套，左腿被包扎好并用他自己的铠甲垫高。

他又被注射了麻醉药，但量很小，所以他几乎没有留意到。也有可能不是麻醉作用，而是车辆的隔离作用，但反正，他现在心神恍惚，昏昏欲睡，完全不介意自己是Frank Castle的乘客，虽然他之前被Frank勒到不省人事。

说到Frank。“你没有……”他口干舌燥。Matt舔舐嘴唇，重新开口，“你没有必要杀她的。”

Frank吐出一口气，小小的，几不可闻——若非如此，Matt都不知道他刚刚紧张地屏着呼吸。给他的小剂量药物有了一重新的含义：Frank很担心用药剂量。没担心之前勒住他，但担心药物的剂量。Frank用冷硬的态度掩饰他的担忧：“我从来都没有必要杀任何人，Red。但我杀人。我选择杀人。”

Matt正在被拉扯着。该死的药物。还有疲惫。他膝盖以下被切开的肌肉和开放的伤口在微微地沸腾。“你的选择没有让你良心不安？那么年轻的医生，她救了我这条……”

“我不记得她有把那根房梁从你腿上搬起来，也不记得她有扛着你这个衰人穿过地狱厨房。”

“但是她救了我的命！”

“她在你那条腿上干过的活儿还不错，这点我得承认。她甚至还曾经提出来，等到你的腿消肿了，她可以帮你缝合。”[color=Silver]（*Frank本句里关于医生的动词都使用了过去时态，向Matt暗示：随你怎么说，反正医生已死，反正我已经把她给杀了。所以下一段Matt才会说Frank这句话是句带刺的话。）[/color]

这句话带刺，刺很锐利，提出的时机也深具战略意义，因为此刻Matt没有多少还击能力。“她罪不至死，Frank。”

Frank冷哼。“那么她配活下去吗？给人渣做手术，让他们能够活蹦乱跳地出去害更多人进医院，换取自己在医学院读书的学费。这是哪门子的商业模式啊，Red。”  
   
Matt鲜明地回忆起她来，多亏了止疼药的奇妙效力：她的恐惧在房间里微微颤抖；她的口吻谨慎克制；她的手指温柔地在他的肌肉上工作；她为自己乞命，声音低柔以免烦人。眼泪慢慢流到他的头发里，他没办法让眼泪停止不再流，没办法擦拭眼泪，没办法[i][b]做任何事[/b][/i]，除了憎恨他的腿，憎恨他自己，憎恨Frank。他开口，强行把自己的思绪从回忆中剥离，从医生战战兢兢的声音中剥离：“我们去哪里？”

“你有什么想去的地方吗，Red？”

他的心因为渴望而剧痛了一瞬。仅仅只有一瞬。因为，[i][b]就这样子更好[/b][/i]。“没有。”

“不需要去防范别的哪个义警？或者，把别的哪个证人列为敌意证人？”[color=Silver]（*《夜魔侠》S2E8，Frank在自己的审判里作为辩方证人出庭，但上庭后在法警的暗示挑唆下突然拒不配合辩方，Matt当机立断向法官申请将他列为敌意证人以便改变辩护策略进行诱导性询问。捶地，Frank你怎么这么记仇。）[/color]

他撇嘴。“自你之后就没有了，Frank。”说起来，如果他一开始干好了自己的本分工作，他俩本不会有此刻的这场对话。 

Frank没注意到他的烦躁不快，更有可能的是，他注意到了但不在乎。他的心神完全在于震惊地感叹：“哎呀见鬼。你瞎了多久了？”

“比我看得见的时间长。”Matt挪了挪脑袋，往座椅更深处去。皮质的内饰稍微挪动了一点，托住他的后脑勺。他利用头发作为缓冲减轻车轴的颠簸。 

“就这，居然还有人把你调教得能那样打架？”

Matt不想谈这个。“医生说过些什么？” 

在她死之前。在Frank杀掉她之前。

“医生说过，你的腿不能承重。”还有很多别的话——‘求你，求你别杀我’是Matt最不会释怀的。“完全卧床静养就不必提了，直到你的腿缝合。你有什么亲朋好友可以住他们那边么？有谁清楚你的身份么？”

Foggy。Karen。Claire。

“没有。”

“你那个律所合伙人？”  
   
“没有。”

“你的秘书？”

“没有。就是没有人，Frank。” 他喜欢这句话的铿锵：就是没有人。这句话的感觉很熟悉，像是对着肚子的一记猛击，或者冲着下巴的一招冷拳。Frank的缄默以同样的强力打在他身上。Matt想要从车里出去：空气凝滞，移动缓慢：他现在安于现状，温顺驯服——而他已经处于下风了，他不能安于现状，不能温顺驯服。他掀掉肩膀上的超长外套，皱皱眉，因为他的断掉的肋骨在疼，也因为他现在披着尸体身上扒下来的衬衫。 “我有地方住。”

“我不会送你过去的，Red，除非有人可以照看你。”

“你从什么时候起在乎了？”

“我累死累活保住你那条腿，我才不会把你丢在你的公寓让你把一切搞砸。” Frank重新回到军事级别的沉默中。Matt的腿是他的新任务，任何人都别想让海军陆战队员放弃他的任务。但他最终还是打破沉默，问了一句：“你认真的？就没个可以找的人？”

“没有。”

Frank嗤了一声。“怎么？”Matt问。

“你侃侃而谈的……什么希望，什么第二次机会，你那一套见鬼的圣诞老人式战斗方法，结果你完全是孤身一人？”Frank大笑。他的笑声难听，怪异，听起来确实是笑，笑声里却没有一点本该有的开怀。“你他妈的是活成地狱了吧，Red。你他妈的是活成地狱了吧。”   
              
这是一句陈述，不是个问题。这句陈述如此贴近事实，虽然Matt不愿承认。“你带我去哪里？”

“我住的地方。”Frank回答。

“你有地方住？”

“嗯，我有地方住。”

“那是哪里？呃……我们现在在哪里？”

“马尔科姆埃克斯大街往北。”Frank只吐露这么多。

Matt试图去猜：“哈林区？”

“现在是。”  
   
他没有惊惶。药物不给他这个机会。“你准备告诉我我们的目的地么？”

没有任何反应。Frank的心跳节奏没有改变，没有因为绑架他而滋生的良心不安，什么都没有：驾驶座上的Frank Castle宛如一尊雕像。Matt深吸一口气，依然没有惊惶。他没有沉浸在城市正在从他身边疾驰而过他却不知道当前的位置或者路线的事实。他集中心神，努力记下所有的移动。Frank朝右猛拐。一座桥。他们现在在布朗克斯区。Matt大口呼吸，装出恶心想吐的样子。“你能不能，呃……你能不能开一点窗子，Frank？我需要……我需要新鲜空气。”

Frank回手。他的车没有自动升降式的窗子。Frank一边摇手柄一边费力地低哼。雨水和着寒气扑到车内。在Matt的嗅觉里，哈兰河渐渐地被城市的气息所取代：古老的建筑，凋敝的高楼；蒸汽和下水道。暴雨里的南布朗克斯区。他听到他们的车经过一座座建筑，却难以准确判断它们的高度，而且，雨下了太久，温度已经提供不了多少信息。

Matt虚弱地伸出一只手去关窗。徒劳无功地尝试数次之后，Frank的手冒了出来。他把车窗摇上去。 

往右，两个街区，往左，四个街区……或者是三个？Matt甩甩头，但他的思绪并没有随之清明起来。车身的摇晃，车内的温度，还有体内的药物，三者合谋将他往睡眠里推，无论他怎样抗拒。 

他的腿来帮忙了。Frank将车开往一个铺满碎石的停车场，他的腿不出预料地剧痛起来。Matt嘶了一声，紧紧抓住自己断掉的肋骨作为支撑，并尽可能将腿抬高以免颠簸。“快到了。”Frank对他说，但他经历了永恒才等到车真正停下来。

Matt连考虑反抗的机会都没有。他头边上的车门打开了，Frank抓住他的双肩，将他从车内拖到车外的倾盆大雨里。他立刻全身被浇得透湿，但Frank还是用那件超长外套把他裹起来，然后才扶着他完全离开车厢。   

“前面有台阶。”Frank说。Matt试图找到Frank所说的台阶，但他的感官钝钝的，不断地被落在身上的雨点、远处的惊雷、身边的Frank、燃烧和撕裂的腿干扰。他猛地停下来，脱力地靠在Frank的公寓楼的破落砖墙上。呻吟变形成微弱的惨叫。他的肌肉正在往皮肤外大力地钻。啊，天父，天父，求求你。天父，求求你。Matt说不准他具体想求什么，但他祈祷天父能介入干预。

他脱力地往下滑，然而Frank从腋下将他托住了。幸亏雨声盖住了他的低声啜泣，但Frank是知道的，因为Frank的脉搏放缓了，慢到如同抬棺者的步伐。Frank推开公寓楼大门，Matt听凭Frank将他引到楼里。 

Frank将Matt的右臂绕到自己肩膀上，几乎是拖着他在铺着破瓷砖的地上走。他们的脚步声在楼梯间回响。Matt模模糊糊地分辨出其他心跳发出的柔和怦怦声。Frank有邻居。两个，也许三个。有一个人在烧意大利菜，还有一个在用有杂音的唱机播放有点走音的巴赫。

台阶出现在他脚下。Matt垂下头，他的一只手找到了扶栏。他的每一寸身体每一个细胞都是碎裂和疼痛的，但他没有倒在地板上等死，而是抬起脚。一级，两级——一路上，他越来越倚靠Frank，对自己该死的体重承担得越来越少。有几拍心跳的时间，世界是全黑的，因为疼痛。他的呻吟和咒骂与Frank不断重复的“没事”、“你没事”、“快到了”交织在一起。该死的，Red，保持呼吸。当他觉得他再也撑不下去的时候，当他觉得他可能会在火焰灼烧和暴怒中倒毙在楼梯上的时候，Matt终于踩到了平地。他又坚持着往前走了该死的好几步。

另一端，一扇门打开了。Matt的耳朵收集着声音，与其说是出于主动，不如说是疲惫令他被本能所驱使。他听不到什么，除开紊乱的呼吸和狂跳的心跳，然后门再次关上了。巴赫的大提琴组曲在唱片机上跳针了，又从头开始播放。

Matt狠狠咬住下嘴唇，秘密沉甸甸地压住他的舌头。有人看见他们了。有人看见他们了，而且在假装没看见。 

Frank突然停下脚步，绕过Matt在口袋里翻找。他掏出一把钥匙，打开门，将摇摇欲坠的Matt拖进去。

门刚一插上插销，Matt那条没断的腿立刻力竭了。它打定主意只肯走这么远。“不是这里。” Frank对他说，把他继续往里拖了几步，直到Matt狼狈地倒在撑开的帆布床上。那是一张折叠式行军床，配着军用枕头和毯子。这些东西触碰起来尖锐如弹片。[color=Silver]（*Matt·豌豆公主·Murdock先生23333）[/color] 

起来，Matty，有正事要做。但他起不来。他的胳膊瘫在那里，他的腿瘫在那里，他整个人瘫在那里，直到Frank把超长外套从他的肩膀上脱下来，直到Frank把他推成仰卧的姿势，直到Frank把他压断的腿抬高。血液涌回他的胸腔和头部。Matt茫然无助地躺在Frank的破烂公寓里，头晕目眩，气喘吁吁。            

“我马上回来。” Frank对他说。    

“我没事。” Matt磕磕巴巴地撒谎道。说晚了。Frank已经离开，出门，回到倾盆大雨里去跟他吱嘎响的汽车车门搏斗。

Matt艰难地喘息着，感官专注于自己置身的房间，但它依然是个不可解读的秘密。Matt猛地摆头，想要换到一个更好的角度，但这个空间完全跟Frank一个样，跟该死的Frank一个样，守口如瓶地保守着每一个秘密。他被留在这里，一个人，不知道自己在公寓的哪个部分，不知道公寓在布朗克斯区的那一片。他被困在了一座无电梯公寓楼的二楼，身上除了疼痛之外还有死人的衣服，有一条压断的腿，还有Frank Castle作伴。

[hr]  
             
阅读愉快！  
   
[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*本章相关音乐可点击此处：[url]https://y.qq.com/n/yqq/song/004dHxsl2IYkXQ.html?ADTAG=baiduald&play=1[/url]  
我的恶魔恳请我张嘴  
我需要恶魔，机械地说出话  
恶魔和我搏斗，愤怒又强大  
我看着它们扑来将我点燃。我舔舐随之扑来的熊熊烈焰

我把灵魂卖给三件套  
三件套说我是圣人  
他让我双膝跪下  
但那是恶魔在努力

按住我，按住我，  
从后门溜出，不发一点声音  
打晕我，打晕我，  
说我想要更多，说我为此而活

按住我，按住我  
把我扔进深水，看我被水淹没  
打晕我，打晕我  
说我想要更多，说我为此而活

拿走我想要，自私地假借我名义  
我无助紧守，守住最后一点勇气  
他们在催促我，说我时间不多  
他们劝我沉默，催我快快走过

*好累，总算赶上了小寒翻完半章。作者本章应该确实是爆字数，爆了很多，翻得吐血的人暴风雨哭泣。

*Frank给Matt输血！两人各方面都尚未和解却早早建立了生命线！

*这个故事经常是一章Matt视角，一章Frank视角，两人的单人视角来回切换。有局限性的单视角会形成有趣的留白（读作“充分的误会空间”），因为Matt的视角无法窥知Frank的心思，反之亦然。比如本章，Frank出现的时候Matt大怒：你个熊孩子，杀人杀得这么开心，嗯？然而作为读者，我猜Frank的高兴更多地是因为：哎呀你个熊孩子可算是醒了。

*惩罚者：我真傻，真的。我单知道夜魔侠的棍子准头很好，身手也不错，我不知道夜魔侠还会咬人！

*Frank那句“耶稣在上，他妈的”（Jesus, fuck）本来也没啥，都是常见的诅咒词。但是我突然意识到这两个词放在一起比其他的词（比如Fuck, shit）更微妙一点：Frank，天主教徒，once，嗯？

*夜魔侠和惩罚者进入了被迫同居的hell模式。敬请期待。[/color]


	5. 孤独/Loneliness

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

Matt动的手术叫做筋膜切除术，在发生撞击伤的情况下切除一小部分筋膜组织，从而给肢体腾出肿胀的空间。根据我的研究（撑死了只能算业余），这是遭遇撞击的肢体完全恢复行动能力的最大机会，并且经常用于治疗胫骨骨折。

我并非医生；我只是在同人小说里写到他们。我努力尽量往准确上靠，但我保留在故事需要时瞎编的权利。所以，医学界的朋友们，我恳请你们原谅离奇的不确之处。

本章中，Frank有一些小动作和语言细节以反映他的脑损伤。我不希望读者认为我笔下的他不聪明；这个角色显然聪敏异常。我只是希望表达出他可能遭遇的迷茫混淆。如果有任何描述错误可以改进，从而帮助对Frank的刻画，请指出。

读者们，可爱的读者们，我非常享受你们对前一章的反馈！我特别享受你们对医生命运的猜测。非常感谢你们投入到这个故事中！我恐怕本章和下次更新之间距离还有大概十天。工作使然，无可奈何。请你们享用本章，直到下次更新！干杯！

[hr]  
   
[align=center]“孤独是我老朋友。  
是你我之间的距离，是我们内心的空洞。  
空虚在你脑中念叨，无止无休。  
孤独是生者的呼唤，是从生到死的狂奔。  
……而我知道，  
是的，我知道，  
你的感受。”

——《Loneliness》，Annie Lennox[/align]  
   
[hr]  
   
医生给了他一张单子，Frank拿着它看了又看，直到那张纸整个皱巴巴手捏的地方却被摩挲得光滑之极。单子快要从中间断开，Frank解决了这个问题：他把它贴到Red头顶的墙壁上，贴在静脉输液架的旁边。

他并不蠢——[i][b]并不[/b][/i]蠢。他有些时候会犯迷糊，如此而已。旋转木马之后，他的脑袋变成一个乱吵吵的地方，而他不能犯险让与Red相关的事情成为不断在他脑内爆开的烟花的一部分，特别是当这孩子的腿有腐烂可能的时候。

实际上，这正是注意事项的一部分。医生列出的一二三四五中，有一条是关于伤口发黑时的处理方法。Frank记得，因为那个情形属于自动的“任务失败”。一旦伤口发黑了，他就得把Red丢到医院，让医生去操心地狱厨房的律师是怎么带着一条压断又感染的腿到了布朗克斯。

当晚，在回家的路上，趁着那孩子在后座上晕死过去，他采购了一些物资。医生的物资基本涵盖了最初二十四小时需要用到的东西，但是因为那个手术——筋腱，筋骨，筋——什么什么，反正是个切除手术——医生没有将接受手术的区域完全闭合。Red的肌肉从切口处拱出来，被松松的几针固定着。那样子不愧是在肉铺子里做的手术：医生让Red的腿看起来像是用屠夫使用的黑色绑肉绳子扎起来的烤肉。盐水浸透的纱布绷带一天需要换两到三次，以防出现任何粘连。伤口需要在5天内闭合，不然也属于任务失败，得送Red去医院。

医生剩余的注意事项包括大量数字：芬太尼和抗生素的用量（以毫克计）和使用频率；盐水的滴速；伤腿需要抬高和保持静止的时长；Red需要卧床静养的时长。Frank便是从这些数字开始变得有点迷糊。细节总是迷失在他大脑里的那场纷飞枪火中。譬如说，他知道他家人全死了，却想不起来事发当天他们吃了什么作为早餐；Lisa眼睛的颜色成为他记不得的细节，而她恳求他讲故事的话语却永无止境地循环重播。前一晚，他在车里给Red用的药量一直沉甸甸地压在他心口直到他听到那孩子在后座里醒来的声音，尽管他在用药之前复核药量复核了三次。Frank的大脑没办法把注意力集中在细节上，除非是他通过狙击枪的目镜正在查看的细节。

那条腿得抬高不动至少一天，最好是两天。而Red是个蠕虫一般爱拱来拱去的好动小混蛋，持续给他打芬太尼也只是让他慢下来而非停下来。每次注射芬太尼之后，他会安静睡上一会儿，但最终他还是开始动来动去。他在行军床上扭动，把毯子从肩膀上推下去，Frank想要把毯子完全掀开的时候他偏又重新把毯子拉起来。那张毯子是Red全身上下唯一的东西；方便起见，Frank把他所有的衣服都脱掉了。看到Red推开毯子，Frank以为他在发烧。但是，他摸一把Red的额头（而Red猛地往旁边闪，仿佛在躲避一记拳头），发现，那孩子并没有发烧。他就是这么个烦人的玩意儿，如此而已。 

有一回，在Red没完没了地扭来扭去之后，毯子缠住了他那条没受伤的右腿。Frank想要帮他把毯子抽出来，但是Red踢开他，不让他动手。Red嘴里咕哝着——该死的，应该说是怒吼着，仿佛是在警告Frank走开找他自己的毯子去；别看这条毯子没什么用也不舒服，但它他妈的归他了。

“它归你了，Red。” Frank往后退，但还没退出两步，Red开始发抖，大口喘息，手指无力地捏住Frank刚刚试图帮他抽出来的、绕成一团的毯子的边缘。Frank有点想听凭Red自己折腾去，折腾到他睡着为止拉倒。但Red伤腿的大腿肌肉开始抽动，一副准备要移动的样子。他的大口喘息变成了可怕的大声哭泣。在这个时候，Frank回头拯救这可怜的小子。他整理毯子搭在Red身上，后者立刻松了口气，在药物的协助下重新安分下来。

几秒钟之后，那张毯子落到地上。Red想要翻身转成左侧卧，但没能成功。Frank在行军床的旁边坐下来，看着他因为翻身的努力而精疲力竭。他的双眼在闭合的眼皮下快速转动，嘴挫败地发出一长串低低的哼声和呻吟声。然后他又睡了过去，非常非常地沉，就连Frank重新用毯子遮住他腰部以下时都没有动弹。  

这孩子烦人归烦人，但Frank知道他的感受。Frank心神不宁地数着时间以便遵医嘱行事。咖啡，还有他那台警用电台里的报告，让他更加心神不宁。但是有Red在，他其他什么事都做不了。Red的伤口看起来没有感染，左脚的血液循环也很正常。没有哪里发黑或者冒出恶臭。尿液清澈，所以未发生肾功能损伤。他的肋骨被对齐固定好。Frank没办法冒险放任Red在药物作用下昏昏沉沉地把一切搞砸，就算是这意味着，他得死死守在行军床边上眼睁睁盯着毯子重新缠上Red那条没受伤的腿。

他手机上的闹钟响了。Frank一把抓起提前备好的注射器，将内容物注入这孩子的静脉输液管里。Red陷入昏迷。他似乎是顺着胸口上的一个大洞慢慢地丧失意识，在昏睡过去之前把身体微微地往里蜷起。他的一只手沉重地挥过落在腰间，五指松开。Frank不知道它是打算把毯子拉紧呢还是推开。

[hr]  
   
Red打破昏睡咒的时候，天已经黑了。他踢出好的那条腿，顶住行军床的框架，借力坐起身。他两手在身侧、身后、头顶四下摸索，想找一个支撑点，最终他笨拙地扶住了窗框。他手臂上的肌肉绷得紧紧的，但他的脸一片空白，茫然得令人心惊。Frank先前对他眼睛有过的怀疑顿时消失得无影无踪。这孩子瞪着眼，但目光茫然散乱。他嘴半张着，不知道打算说些什么。[color=Silver]（*Matt·睡美人·Murdock23333）[/color]

“Red。” Frank起身准备制止他，但Red自己的身体代劳了。Red突然的姿势变化导致血液全都冲着他那条腿涌过去，而他的挣扎又触到了受伤的肋骨。Red一条手臂回手拥住自己的胸膛——但这不是个好主意，他为此发出一声变形的惨叫，重新仰倒在行军床上。 

Red的一只手飞快地盖到脸上，用力地揉搓，仿佛他想要揉掉遮住他双眼的云翳，另一只手死死捏住毯子，捏得手臂上青筋直蹦。他每一次呼气都伴随着一声绝望的紊乱的用力吐气。Frank检查他设的闹钟：Red的下一剂止疼药还得过好一阵子，但医生的注意事项里专门写了需要控制突发的剧痛。他拿起注射器，抽了一剂的药量。“撑住，Red。”他把针推进静脉输液管里。“有我在。有我在。”Red的手仿佛打算戳进眼眶里从脑袋另一头穿出，但他嘴里却在恳求：“不。不要了，Frank。拜托。拜托，不要了。”

Frank给他一秒钟改变主意。Red没有改主意。他继续上气不接下气地央求“不要了”和“拜托”，直到Frank从输液管里拔出针头。Frank把注射器的盖子重新盖上，然后伸手到毯子里拉起Red空着的那只手，把注射器塞进他掌心，然后引导他的手放到窗台上。“万一你改主意。” Frank说。

Red点头表示感谢。他松开注射器，把手回放到自己断掉的肋骨上，慢慢控制住呼吸节奏。他的肩膀离开行军床，上半身抬起，摆出一副自卫的架势。Frank叹气：“我没有伤害你的打算，Red。” 但那孩子的回答是把腰间的毯子往上拉了拉。他在不好意思，不舒服就不必提了。Red松开毯子，贴着腰侧的双臂是紧张的：他轻轻地抓挠着自己双手的手腕和小臂。[color=Silver]（*鸦片类的止疼药可能给受药个体带来剧烈的瘙痒感，成因目前似乎还没有定论）[/color]

“来一点麻醉药就马上感觉不到痒了。” Frank向他保证。 

“是啊。” Red同意。他双手狠狠抓住两侧的腰，免得自己手发抖。“我现在在哪儿？”

“我住的地方。”

“对，可是……可是你住在哪儿？我没办法……”他的头微微地朝左摆，然后又朝右摆，幅度都很小。虽然他努力控制自己，但他的嘴唇在颤抖。“描述给我听。”

Frank环顾四周。这儿有什么该死的东西值得描述？“四面墙，一个屋顶，好几扇窗子……”

“能帮我从这里出去的那种，Frank。”

“我不知道你想听什么，Red。你需要知道离大门口有多少步，这样子的？”

“我不想待在这里。你应该……送我回家的。”他把脸板得硬邦邦的。“送我回家吧。”[color=Silver]（*Take me home。这也是Frank从中央公园枪击醒来之后对护士恳求的话。一模一样）[/color]

会的，尽快，Frank心想，但是在可行的前提下。他转头看向床尾抬高的那堆血肉骨头和绷带。“你不是想让我描述点东西给你听吗？给我听好了：你腿肚子上的肌肉看起来马上就要从皮肤下面挤出来了。未来二十四小时，你不能从床上起来。”

那孩子的眼睛泠然并无反应。但他的嘴在颤抖。该死的，他看上去好年轻。恐惧带走了他的逞强脸。Frank认为这表示他终于拎清形势了。“等你的腿缝起来，如果你想走，你想去哪里我就送你去哪里。但你最好能找到人照顾你起居。医生说过你不能承重。”

“我会去弄副拐杖。”

“耶稣基督在上，Red，你听听你自己说的这话？你会去弄一副拐杖。” 他冷哼。一副拐杖就能解决一切呢。“我打赌你这是准备自己把自己打理干净？自己去采购日用品？自己去买药？你不是碰伤了你的膝盖，你是压断了一条腿。为了让你的脚血液循环畅通，医生把你的腿切掉了一部分。你要是回了家，一个人，你马上就会摔得四仰八叉的等着送医院。” 

Red的嘴唇停止了颤抖。他把头歪向Frank，作出一个活灵活现的恶狠狠表情，尽管他的目光盯着远处。他的逞强消失了，取而代之的是某种阴郁、乖戾的情绪。Frank曾经见过这个情绪一闪而过，那天晚上，在屋顶上；现在它又出现了，这一次更不加掩饰，更加愤怒。“是啊，但你有什么好操心的呢，Frank？这正是你想看到的，对不对？你不是不想我挡你的道么？呵，我现在果然挡不了了，Frank。”

“这不是我想看到的。”不是以这种方式。Frank必须承认，这孩子不管穿着夜魔侠的行头或者脱下夜魔侠的行头都他妈的是个烦人精。但是一个身手矫健的格斗者因为断腿而被排除在游戏之外，这也太残酷了，更别说他正是他断腿的原因。“我是想要你放弃你那个假模假样的圣战。我甚至以为在你和日本人交手之后你会放弃的。结果你还是追着Fisk的人跑到他们的地盘上去了。”

“我不是在跟踪Fisk的人。”

这个答案出乎Frank的预料。“那你他妈的出现在那里是为了什么？”

Red不想告诉他。他把嘴闭得紧紧的，几乎是不打算回答了，但一秒钟之后，他的脸带点认命的意味垮下来。“我去那里是为了找人。”

这回答跟不答没差。

Frank正准备追问他找谁，Red看向他：“地下室里的那些人——他们给Fisk干活儿？”

“他在纽约召集了好些人手。我发现其中有些在日本人以前的地盘里探东探西。”

Red叹气。“他这是准备东山再起。”

“我也这么猜。” Frank赞同。“他从监狱出来是迟早的事。”

“好极了。” Red瞪着天花板。他微微地摇头，这一次不是冲着Frank。这个动作纯粹是自憎自厌。他憎恨自己受伤的腿，憎恨自己被迫卧床，憎恨自己无法保护这座城市。Frank对他这表情一点都不陌生，因为在内心里，他自己也是一副同样的表情。他憎恨自己把Red搞到这样的境地，憎恨自己不得不把他关在这里，憎恨自己放过了在监狱里干掉Fisk的机会。 

“说啊，Frank。” 有一瞬间，Frank很担心自己已经在不经意间脱口说过了，Red现在是在要求他重复。“说什么？”

“你想要说的话。说出来。”

“你还会读心术，Red？你就是靠着这一招来去如风行动自如的？”

Red摇摇头，阴郁辛辣地大笑。“我是律师。我很擅长分辨谁打算开口谁不打算开口。你有话要说就直说，反正我也没有别的地方可去。”

Frank考虑着，考虑着告诉他地下室的真相。Red显然不记得了，或者，他记得但是还没归咎于他。没错，天花板是塌了，但房梁本不会砸到Red，要不是Red自己主动扑了上去，要不是Frank没搭理他的警告无动于衷地站在那里，忙着继续开枪。 

“我只是没缓过神来：你居然找不到人陪着你。”最终，他回答。

“人是会变的，Frank。” 

“是啊，但我从来不觉得你是善变的人。前些时，你在屋顶上和忍者打架的时候，你的姑娘死了。”噢天哪，她是他的姑娘，屋顶上那个穿红的小姑娘，她那一晚死在了他的怀抱里。Frank知道那个表情，Red脸上现在的表情，仿佛这句话直接抽走了他胸腔里的空气。他的神经在噼啪燃烧，像是引信嘶嘶，等着一场爆炸最终却没有炸。[i][b]她[/b][/i]那样的人死了，会留下一颗火星，一直燃烧，燃烧，燃烧。很难说哪样更糟糕：是让她的惨死引发的火焰熄灭，还是让它一直燃烧。

Frank叹气，把自己从大脑里的枪火中抽离。枪声，Lisa破碎的脸，支离破碎的小Frank，[i][b]Maria[/i][/b]……他回到正题。“你的律师事务所也散伙了。”

“是，但我就不跟你说谢谢了。” Red尖刻地回答。

“你不要把这个屎盆子扣我头上。你们走进我病房的时候就已经不是一条心了。你那个合伙人——他叫什么名字来着？Foghorn？Foggy？他根本不想出现在那里。唯一想要接我案子的人是你和你的秘书。而你，Red，你总是不在，因为你他妈的忙着扮你的半吊子义警。” Frank无法相信自己在医院病房的时候居然没有认出夜魔侠来。他的声音听上去那么耳熟，只是一个瞎子能有Red那种身手实在太不可能。“你恨不得从你们那段合伙关系里早早脱身。”

Red什么都没说。事实上，他说得太多：他的沉默简直震耳欲聋。他的怒火把屋子里的空气全都挤出去了。很好，让那小子去生闷气吧。Frank应该对很多罪名负责，但搞垮Red那间三流小律所并不是其中之一。 

“你也别说什么那是为了帮我。”他补刀。“我站在审判席上的时候你说的那些鬼话。你是想帮你自己，让你自己心里对自己做的事情好过点。[color=Silver]（*指《夜魔侠》S2E8里Matt在为Frank辩护的时候发表的一段简短陈词，大意是讲述世界纽约需要Frank，需要英雄）[/color]

“我从不为我做的事情难过。”

“但你铁定为你自己觉得难过，” Frank指出，“特别是，你现在连一个可依靠的人都没有。”

“哦，活像你有资格对我指手画脚似的。你他妈的有谁呢，Frank？如果那根梁砸到的是你的腿，敢问你这会儿躺在谁的行军床上呢？”

妈的，那个律师回来了，他一路冲破压制住恶魔、让恶魔昏昏欲睡的芬太尼。“我也不想孑然一身，没人给过我选择。”

“但你现在就是孤零零一个人。你我都是。”该死的，Red为此恨着他自己。

Frank也没办法说他喜欢这样的自己。“是啊，”他瞪着Red的断腿，他有份帮忙弄断的断腿。“两个他妈的孤零零的人。” [color=Silver]（*Fucking alone together）[/color]  
   
[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*本章标题相关的歌曲可在这里欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/1717032[/url]

孤独  
是我老朋友  
是你我之间的距离  
是我们内心的空洞  
空虚……  
它在你脑中念叨，无止无休  
孤独是生者的呼唤  
是从生到死的狂奔  
而我知道  
是的，我知道  
你的感受……

我心底在骚动  
难以捕捉  
不肯安宁  
我已经习惯  
日复一日  
日复一日  
我想要找到我的归处

绝望  
是你心中的黑暗  
是把你撕开的手  
一边撕一边鼓掌  
是的，我知道  
是的，我知道  
你的感受

我有渴望，渴望难填  
我有杀意，永不停歇  
世界颠倒  
我有渴望  
无法摆脱  
无法安逸  
但我依然努力，努力变强

若我呼唤你的名字  
我会放声高呼  
我会告诉你  
“在这里，我在这里，站在人群里”  
你会说“快过来”  
你愿意接纳  
虽然你并不知道  
你等的人已经面目全非  
但你还是接纳我  
我像取消的航班  
空荡无人的火车  
在夜里奔驰  
我像失去亲人的孤儿  
穿到破的鞋子  
我依然在这里  
寻找你  
你还在等我吗？  
因为我还在找你

*我超级喜欢这一章。夜魔侠终于从重伤当中开始恢复，初露锋芒。

*两个人遭遇里不经意的共同点有些让人感动和难过：都在重伤之后对身边的人说出了“送我回家”，都是孤零零的孤立无援（虽然原因不一样）。章末Alone together这种修饰……泪目，你们两个alone的人就快点together算了。[/color]


	6. 凡人/Human

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我自由了，我自由了！学年结束了，我的假期开始了！相应地，我期待重新恢复定期写作。谢谢各位的耐心！

本章含蓄地提及麻醉药使用导致的某些不登大雅的后果，并非直白描述，但我感觉我有必要发出预警，万一亲爱的读者中有人吐点低呢。

我感激关于上一章Frank塑造的所有反馈。我肯定会回头彻底检查他最后对Matt说的话；我本以为那样写是过得去的，但现在看显然有必要调整，以便准确澄清他的意图。

亲爱的读者们，我真心感激你们的光顾。我希望你们一切都好！我希望你们喜欢新章！

[hr]

   
[align=center]“我可以假装，  
当台好机器。  
世界的重量，我可以担起……  
但我只是肉身，  
如果我跌倒，我流血。  
我只是凡人，  
如果我崩溃，我垮掉。”

——《Human》，Christin Perri[/align]  
 

[hr]  
   
先是冰冷，然后是温暖：水流冲洗着他的胸口和肩膀，有一阵子，他感知到了小小的浴室：浴缸歪七扭八的铜管子锈迹斑斑，缝隙里霉菌孳生，水是硬水，硬到钙分子在空中飘，扑得Matt满嘴都是细碎的粉尘。

但他仍努力集中精神。他的感知慢慢弥散。内耳液在拼命地晃荡，他也随之晕眩不稳。所有的寂静和沉默被他胸腔内剧烈的跳动和四壁的锐鸣所取代。他将头倚在水龙头上，希望借以阻止不断的旋转。Matt闭上眼，调整呼吸，但世界像个大漩涡一般离他越来越远。唯一不变的常量是他小腿的尖锐灼痛，随着纱布从他曝露的肌肉上慢慢揭起。

“利用它。”Stick对他说。Matt照办了。他从柳叶刀一样锋利的剧痛中借力，直到他回到了当下，回到了浴室里，无力地半躺在浅浅一浴缸矿物质含量过高的水里。他断掉的腿被抬高，用浴缸末端角落的一个简陋胶合板架子架起来，以便饱吸无菌盐水的纱布盖住他的手术伤口。   

不劳Frank开口，他断掉的三根肋骨也在提醒他放缓呼吸。它们僵硬，疼痛，捣着乱。它们让他脑袋混沌，大脑中的火舌开始渲染开去，在他头颅内部舔舐着，像在用熔岩作画。更糟糕的是他也很乐意听之任之。Matt无法聚起怒火或者挫败感，尽管他很清楚两者都在他内里翻腾。居高不下的肾上腺素形成一只捣着他胃部的拳头，让他的呼吸系统超载运行。

Matt乏力地仰起头，又一次迷失了。太阳穴处的水龙头是一个冰冷的慰藉。

“跟我说说话，Red，” Frank催促。 “你还好？”

简短的回答是：不。不，他不好，而且，他越是这样躺着，他就越是不好。在麻醉药和剧痛引起的迷糊之外，在一无所知的盲导致的迷惘之外，Matt还意识到新的事情：他全身赤裸着。之后的每一样新发现都只是让他的尴尬不断增加：他的皮肤不再因为干涸的血污而散发血腥味，他的腹部因为绷紧而灼痛，[i][b]他模糊地记得自己被人抱到这里来[/b][/i]。他挪动双臂，想要给自己一个幻象，假装自己仍保有隐私，保有尊严。但这个动作于事无补，只是提醒他当他失去知觉时肯定无可避免发生了的所有烂事。

Frank照例擅长火上浇油： “你身上没有哪个零件是我之前没见过的新鲜玩意儿。”

“闭嘴，Frank。” 最好是永远都别再开口。滚蛋，连同所有一切消失在黑暗里。在他重伤的身体允许的范围内，Matt尽量地缩起身体。他向来能够深切地体察到“眼睛盲”和“感知盲”之间的区别。前者给他压上沉甸甸的重量；后者让他像被猛禽追捕的猎物全身紧张不安。他现在正强烈地体验着后者。一整个黑魆魆的世界向他扑来，而眼下的他没有办法与之抗衡。

Frank停下手上的忙活，扔了一条潮乎乎的浴巾搭在他的下腹。Matt几乎把浴巾扔回去：几乎。 Frank才不会给他第二次蔽体的机会。他要么现在收下这条浴巾，要么永远都别想了。

赤身露体的暴露感更强了。Frank并没有盯着他看；他全神贯注地在给那条腿换绷带。但他就在这里，Frank Castle，而且他已经在这里很久了，可不止是在浴缸里的一次快速冲洗。他的心跳一秒钟都不曾改变。他以四四拍的恒定节奏朝着熵值增加的方向前进。

Matt双手紧握成拳。他上下牙齿紧紧咬合在一起，以至于下颚肌肉的刺痛甚至超过了他的腿。

Frank还能有本事往火上再添一桶油：“搞不懂你在紧张什么。”

他没办法一一列出每一件让他紧张的事情，所以他只是疲惫到极点地重复：“闭嘴，Frank。”

“我用药物让你睡了两天。你都开始臭了。因为麻醉药的原因，你一直没有需要，但你最终还是……”[color=Silver]（*作者这里写得非常隐晦。所谓“没有需要”，因为芬太尼的副作用之一是引起尿潴留。再往后……就是作者注释里未直白描写的示警内容了）[/color]

Matt一腿踢出，成功让Frank闭嘴后退。这个动作要了他的命，但比起他的羞窘交迫来说这一点不足挂齿。Matt身上的每个细胞同时激活。他双拳用力地砸在浴缸的两侧。Frank企图把他压碎的腿按住，而他一脚踹在那个王八蛋的脸上。 连呼带喘地，Matt狠狠把自己推到了浴缸的前半部分。水龙头戳着他的脖子。自他的腿砸坏之后，他头一次坐直了身体。

眩晕本身就足够糟糕了，而且Matt还完全被他的肉体——他不能控制的肉体——所限制。乙醚没办法盖住的疼痛在他的左腿和肋骨合唱。突然之间，过度呼吸已不够弥偿，他不得不在呼吸之间呻吟着，闷哼着，才能勉力控制住自己。

在此过程中，Frank的存在是个宽慰。坐在那里躬身护住他的伤腿的Frank是Matt一团混乱的身体之外的稳定常量。他处变不惊，不可撼动。“我知道所有这些都让你很不好过，Red。但你进一步搞砸自己的腿也落不着什么好儿。”

Matt默默地生着气。他很清楚这一点，而且正因为他清楚这一点，他更烦躁了。“我的腿有多久不能承重？”他问这个问题，是为了避免问那个更可怕的问题：‘我得在这里呆多久？’

“越来越久，要是你继续这么闹腾下去。”

“该死的，Frank……”

惩罚者又开始在那条腿上鼓捣了。他在开放的伤口上贴上一条整齐的潮湿纱布。刺痛之后有一种凉凉的舒服。没有感染。手术刀口粉红，光滑，有着生理盐水的咸味儿。Frank的活儿干得不错。“你到时候会需要一个医生把这里缝合。我们听听医生怎么说吧。”

“你准备事后把这个医生也杀了？”

Frank没有回答。他拆开一包全新的无菌医用品——从气味来判断是绷带，对Matt说，“会有点疼”，然后就真的疼了。Matt跳了起来，重重地撞在水龙头上，差点没断掉多三根肋骨。他的意识全部回来的时候，他软绵绵地躺在浴缸一角。正在快速变冷的水流冲击着他疲惫的前臂。Frank在给他的腿包绷带，动作轻柔，但声音响亮：他的心跳是平时的双倍。确切说，他的两个心跳节奏不统一。

“还醒着么，Red？”

Matt终于搞明白了自己听到的声音的含义。“有人来了。”

“我猜也是。” Frank用力扯下手套，把它们丢到一边。Matt没有竖起耳朵去听它们掉落在哪里；他追随的是朝公寓走过来的脚步声，也就是Frank即将面对的脚步声。

“你拿着武器吗？” Matt问。他没得到回答。Matt倾听着整间公寓的情况，但水管在哗啦响，脚步声在咚咚响，木地板在吱嘎响，他听不真切Frank的情况。“Frank，你拿着武器吗？”

浴室弹簧门合上了。声波震动透过墙传来，Matt的感知反而更敏锐一些。他现在一个人待着，动弹不得，而Frank在浴室外，很可能拿一把枪指着他邻居的脑袋。

“起来，Matty：有正事要做。”这一次是他爸爸的声音，比Stick的声音鼓励意味更浓。Matt逼自己坐起来，接着逼着自己往浴缸外迈。

他勉勉强强撑到了浴缸边上，然后双臂便失去了力道。浴缸里的水太浅，不够缓冲。Matt狠狠地撞到浴缸底，肺里的空气都被撞了个干净。但他不屈不挠地继续尝试。该死的，这一摔的惯性大到让他还能在浴缸边缘挣扎了一下才重新沉到浴缸里。

他那条腿。他的胸口。他的虚弱。多亏它们，Matt躺在浴缸里，躺成那么可悲的一滩。他想要控制自己的呼吸节奏，却不成功。他不断地试图抬手，然而他的手臂不肯服从他的意愿：他的肌肉一绷紧就颤抖个不停，他的十指松弛无力。      

声音传到他耳边。邻居的心跳宛若蜂鸟振翅。她的声音既急又轻，隔着Frank和他的公寓门很难听得清。但Frank的声音很清晰：“是的，女士。不，女士。我的蠢货弟弟，女士。他结交了些不三不四的朋友。他过来跟我一起住，直到他能够重新站起来。” Matt等着枪的击锤悄然后拉的咔哒声，等着枪膛旋转的声音。他抽动鼻子捕捉金属的味道。但除开铜制水管之外，他闻不到什么。要么Frank没有佩枪，要么Matt没用到闻不出来。 

他脑袋里的Stick认为是后者。“没用的怂货。” 他补充道。 

Matt没办法驳斥。大门关上的时候他才勉强缓过气来，而当Frank慢吞吞穿过公寓走向浴室的时候，他依然在不停颤抖。Matt双手交叉抱臂在胸前，以便让自己稳定一点，但没多大用。他用力地擦掉眼眶里的泪水，赶在它们滚落之前。

他从来没有这么糟糕过。自从信。自从手和会。Frank那次开枪射他的头也不像现在这样糟糕。

门开了。Matt双手垂落到身边。他强迫自己的眼睛往上冲着天花板，希望自己摆出来的架势足够像是漠不关心。“你刚刚没杀她。”他平铺直叙，尽管，如果他够坦诚的话，他本该提出问题。 

一条毛巾掷了过来，正中他胸口。Matt在它落入水里之前一把接住。“我没有杀我邻居的打算，Red。”如果Matt没听错的话，他话里的暗示让Frank有点心烦，甚至有点被冒犯到。活见鬼，什么样的禽兽连邻居都杀啊？ 

“是啊，” Matt大笑，“你心眼可好呢。”

“跟心眼好不好没关系。她可能会看到的场景能有多糟糕？一个满身伤痕紧张兮兮的断腿小子罢了。这跟屋顶上一个被人五花大绑的义警差别海了去了。”

他忘记了：对Matt来说，这看上去是一码事。“你知道她名字么？”他发问，纯粹是为了转移话题。  

Frank不假思索脱口回答： “Rina。住在另一头。” 大概就是那个留意到他俩跌跌撞撞地进来但很小心地没有声张的邻居。Matt宽慰地吐出一口气。他之前都不知道自己这么紧张地屏着气 ：过去的两天里，虽然药物一直让他昏昏沉沉，他还是有分出心神来担心的，他担心Frank手底下的人命有增无减。 “还有两个邻居。Al还是什么，还有个，呃……Melvin？Martin？”

这两个名字一说出口便消散在了空气里。它们是不相干的，不像Rina。男人在Frank的记忆里占据不了什么位置，女人则不同。Matt甚至没听说惩罚者有下手杀过女人。

那个医生除外，当然了。 

“他们知道你是谁吗？”

他们肯定知道。自从Frank受审和越狱，新闻媒体上铺天盖地全是他的照片。他居然还维持着正儿八经的住所，这一点足够让人吃惊。Matt并没觉得Frank的外形跟当时比有什么大的变化。但Frank作了解释：“就算他们知道，他们肯定也不大在乎。”

“她听上去很害怕。” Matt指出。 

Frank轻笑。“不，她只是害羞。别看她不擅长跟人交谈，她可不是个好惹的。前一阵子，有两个家伙在她下班的路上跟踪她。我还没来得及插手，她已经把他俩划得满脸花。”

“真棒。” 他在谋杀旅馆的居停越来越精彩。怪不得没有邻居报警。Frank搞不好是这地方最无害的人呢。

“她放了他们一条生路。” Frank主动说。 

“你放了吗？”Frank的回答是走到Matt身边，抓住他的手臂。他食指上的枪茧让Matt留置针附近的芬太尼导致的瘙痒痒得更加厉害。他当然没有放他们生路。Matt听任Frank把他的一条手臂绕过他肩膀：Frank准备把他抱起来。但他悄然收紧肱二头肌，前臂弯曲，摆出锁喉的预备姿势。

一秒之后，他一声惨叫堵在喉咙口，计划也全都付诸东流。他的腿，他该死的腿，他该死的、痛得好像在燃烧的、充血肿胀的腿。随着碎裂的腿部肌肉舒张，夹板嘎吱直响。Matt的听觉完全集中在那嘎吱嘎吱的声音上，而非他自己艰难的低喘。

恐惧的感觉有增无减，因为Frank又准备把他一举抱起来了。Matt握拳，五指紧紧地捏着毛巾，颤抖着用力抵住对方的胸口，阻住他。他强忍着呕吐的欲望用力地吞咽，然后忍住又一声将要出口的惨叫。Matt用他的另一只手把毛巾围在腰间，然后将全身重量都移到Frank身上，单脚跳出浴缸。

他吐了。又热又酸的东西吐到了浴室的地板上。气味一路追随着他，随着他朝着浴室门跳过去的每一步，因为不管他的伤腿让他怎样大口深呼吸都不够。Frank绕到他身体的另一侧，想给他一点抬高伤腿的空间，但Matt的大腿没办法绷紧抬高。他不得不微微地借助将他腿固定好的夹板保持平衡。他的腿连同夹板一起在瓷砖上拖动。Matt祈祷它不会刮到瓷砖的豁口并挂住。

“我指着耶稣基督发誓，你他妈的要是搞砸了你那条腿——”

Matt几乎连嘴都张不开，但他身上流着Murdock家的血，他才不会沉默以对，就算是他的腿正在把他一撕两半。“我不会……不会……”

“我会马上把你抱起来，Red。”

“往前走，Frank。”

他们走了起来：出浴室，拐弯，回到行军床上。床上散发着Matt自己的体味，然而是比较难闻的那一种体味。这也正常。他并不想被累积了两天的身体污垢的浓烈气味团团包围，但他的身体不给他选择。他的腿需要抬高，不然疼痛会从膝盖处把它咬断。他的小腿肌肉一心想从手术伤口往外钻。 

感觉全都失效了。他的大脑从一片漆黑融化成一片血红，然后是一片白亮。在漫长如永恒的时间之后，又一条火舌加入了，在他的手臂上灼烧。Matt完全被制服了：他的肌肉松弛下去，呻吟渐低，脑海里的白亮慢慢变暗，疼痛逐渐退去。他集中心神的能力静静地但飞快地与其他事情一起消失。

一只手抚过他的脸颊。不是Frank的手，是他自己的。Matt都没有留意到自己在动。他的骨头和骨头之间简直失去了相互关联。该死的芬太尼。Frank手头还剩多少芬太尼？

Frank没回答，十之八九是因为Matt并没有把那个问题问出口。Frank将毯子展开，盖回到Matt身上。有意思——毯子比Matt记忆中的柔软，更别提材质截然不同。它的花香味压住了行军床上刺鼻难闻的气味。 

“这不是你的。”他口齿不清。

Frank完全回避这个话题。“你觉得你现在吃得下东西么，Red？”

Matt把刚刚的问题丢到一边，但可没有丢开毯子。他没受伤的腿蹭着毯子，光滑微凉的棉织品贴着他的皮肤，很是舒服。终于不再是过去两天Frank拿来盖住他的那个简直到处都是刺的化纤玩意儿了。“取决于你有什么吃的。”他回答。 

他几乎能听到Frank耸肩的声音。“汤。”

他猜也是。公寓里的金属多得要死，Matt没办法区分金属罐头或者金属子弹。“算了，不用，Frank。”

“随便你。” 

他啪地打开一个特百惠的盒子。里头冒出来的气味很新鲜，没有任何化学添加剂或者加工过的味道。

“你做饭？” Matt 一直以为Frank是靠军用食品过活的那类人。

“曾经。”但现在不了——就像他生命里许许多多其他的事情一样。

正确答案终于慢慢地在Matt的脑海里成形。“你的邻居给你送了汤过来。”

Frank又来他最拿手的那一套了：他沉默着，整个人几乎从Matt的感知中消失。他的心跳依然在附近，但他身体的温度在下降，他的个性在隐去。Matt曾出于羞惭用力捶打浴缸，现在，同样的羞惭紧紧地缠住Frank，让他成为房间里一个巨大的空洞。

Matt出言弥补: “哎，我要喝点汤。” 

慢慢地，那个空洞被填起来了。  

 [hr]

他所知道的下一件事是Frank接住了空杯子，避免了杯子从他手中滑落。Matt晕乎乎地躺回行军床上。热汤和芬太尼——好一套让人晕乎乎的组合。他的头在枕头上前摇后摆，期望缓和他脑子里的旋转。

他现在的感觉好多了，不再担忧因为一阵新的疼痛而醒来，更加安心。

毯子被人拉到他的脖子处。Matt闭上眼。 

[hr]  
   
伴着杂音的警用电台唤醒了他。 

“……又是Foley他们那群人……擅闯……说他们打算找个地方喝酒。”

“他们最近老干这个啊？”

“我跟他们说赶紧滚。我看见他们顺着四十二大街往河边去了。” 

“你刚刚说在哪里看到他们的来着？”

他没听到电台里的答复，因为答复被Frank穿凯夫拉防弹背心的声音盖住了。

惩罚者在整装待发。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章名歌曲可点击这里欣赏：[url]https://y.qq.com/n/yqq/song/000KGyd80g2VhK.html?ADTAG=baiduald&play=1[/url]

我可以屏住呼吸，  
我可以咬住舌头，  
我可以每天都醒着，  
如果那是你想要的。  
一切为了你。

我可以假装微笑，  
我可以强颜大笑，  
我可以配合你翩翩起舞，  
如果那是你要求的。  
什么都给你。

我可以，  
我可以，  
我可以。

但我只是肉身，  
如果我跌倒，我流血。  
但我只是凡人，  
如果我崩溃，我垮掉。

你的话语撕裂我心。  
是你鼓舞我，是你瓦解我。  
因为我只是凡人。

我可以假装，  
当台好机器。  
世界的重量，我可以担起，  
如果那是你想要的。

什么都给你，  
我可以，  
我可以，  
我可以。

但我只是肉身，  
但我只是凡人，  
只是凡人。

我承担有限，  
我也有极限，  
因为我只是凡人。

*这半章，呃，引用原文下面的读者评论：浓浓的second-hand embarrassment（旁观者的尴尬）啊。

*但开始往甜的方向迈出一步：一直抗拒同居的夜魔侠开始觉得惩罚者的存在是个宽慰了。

*甜完了就等着下章受虐吧╮(╯▽╰)╭

[/color]


	7. 鲜血/Blood

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我写《夜魔侠》的同人故事已经一年多一点点了。在此期间我给Matt Murdock施加了大量伤害。没什么永久性的伤害，这一点我得声明；而且我对慰藉的偏好意味着他总是会获得帮助。但我伤害他，我以各式各样的方式伤害他。

即便如此，我不觉得我之前有伤害他伤害得这么狠。我打破了新的个人记录，耶。我说这个是因为：本章早先的结局本来是稍微开心点的。唔，当时的伤害纯粹是身体上的伤害。那样是比现在开心点，对不对？

本章写得非常困难（所以继我上周雄心壮志地宣布说“我要甩开膀子大写特写啦！”之后，本章大拖特拖了）。但总体来说，写这些角色是件令人愉快的事情。我希望我笔下塑造的他们准确公平、符合原型。

读者们，心爱的读者们，谢谢你们的不断支持。我很高兴你们如此投入。我希望你们喜欢本章！举杯！

[hr]

[align=center]“我是你所爱，所爱的那种人形残骸。”

——《Blood》，My Chemical Romance[/align]

[hr]

“Frank。”

老天啊——又来了。“接着睡吧，Red。” Frank收紧他凯夫拉防弹衣的带子。三个空枪套之间，胸口的骷髅咧嘴而笑。Frank用他惯用的柯尔特手枪将空的枪套一一填满。“你不会留意到我走了。”

“我会的。” Red的手握成拳，捏住被子。“你这样是犯错。”

“跟你在一起就是在犯错。你得说再具体点儿。”

“Foley和他的人……”

“Fisk的人。”Frank纠正道。“他们不可能是碰巧找上日本人以前的地盘。”

不过这正是Frank找到它的方式：碰巧。他之前调查的时候从未发现这一处；他拿到情报纯粹是出于意外，一个倒霉至极让人心烦的意外。Frank的眼睛飞快地一瞥，看向Red上了夹板的腿。伤口干净，他在心里盘算，然后走回他的软木展示板旁。伤口干净，肿胀在消退，所以他的活儿干得铁定还不错。那道刀口很快就可以缝合了，他们可以等到那时候再决定Red往后怎么办。

Frank回头看着他的地狱厨房地图。那是一张满是图钉和标记（有些地方还标着问号）、看似凌乱的地图。旋转木马的票钉在上面，Maria和他们的孩子的照片在下面。正如他们凝视着Frank，Frank也凝视着他们。这是他在承诺：但凡有他在，这样的人间惨剧就不会再次上演。

在他身后，Red精疲力竭地叹息。“他们大概确实不是。”他承认。Frank花了一秒钟意识到：他得到了一句赞同。他可能是因为意外才找到那个地址，但警用电台里提到的那四个蠢货不是。 

Frank并没有让那句赞同阻止他的行动。他在锯短了枪膛的猎枪和机关枪之间衡量。四个人，听起来都只是小角色：Frank取了那支猎枪，外加一把猎刀。“那我错在哪里？”

“追杀他们。”

Frank冷哼。“无根据臆断，律师先生。他们以前也干过坏事——我想你知道——可不止擅闯这么简单。”

Red努力想把话题引回正轨。他的呼吸急促起来，没受伤的右脚在毯子下摆来摆去。他用力揉搓着自己的脸，仿佛这样就能把晕眩感从毛孔里挤出去。当时，当Frank躺在医院的时候，他也曾经产生过这样强烈的、像火花一般闪耀的、想要清醒过来的意愿。他用沙哑的声音悲恸地对护工说“带我回家。带我回家。”神情紧张仿佛突然暴露在车灯下的鹿的护工反复地喃呢，我很抱歉，非常非常抱歉，你会没事的。

他把子弹往小口袋里装，直到他脑袋里的枪战重新平息。Red的话语帮他稳住心神，像锚一样将他维系在现在——这是Red的喋喋不休唯一的好处： “我认识他们。Foley和他的……他的人手，如果可以用这个词的话。”

“你认识他们？”

“我曾经担任他们的辩护律师。”

“我猜也是。”Red穿不穿他那身派对服都是个理想主义者。“我打赌，你现在肯定在希望你当初有让地方检察官把他们收拾掉。”

那不是重点。对Red来说不是。不过Red目前显然很难把语言组织成完整的句子。他口齿含糊不清。“他们是四个走投无路的人，想挣点快钱。仅此而已。”

“辩护不够有说服力，Red。Fisk碰巧有的是快钱派给别人。”

“他们不是什么地狱猎犬或者……或者卡特尔毒帮或者爱尔兰厨房。”

“是啊，但我追杀那些人的时候你一样不高兴。”

“他们微不足道，Frank。最低端的小角色，黑帮分子里滥竽充数的那一类。就算他们拿了Fisk的钱，他们大概……他们大概也不知道付钱的人是谁。” Red歇了口气。他紧抓自己受伤的肋骨作为支持。Frank把头扭到一边。他既不想去看，也不想看见。他今晚必须出门。Fisk留的线索越新鲜，他的追猎意愿就越坚决。他不能让那个大块头再次从他手底下溜走，就算是Red现在看起来依然各种七荤八素七零八落。

“他们知道还是不知道，我很快就会有答案。”Frank装束完毕。他抓起自己的长外套和钥匙，朝门口走去。

Red行动了。他动作笨拙但坚决。Red撑起一只手肘，花了很长时间摇来晃去，企图找到平衡。他的眼皮子往下耷拉。芬太尼侵蚀了他的肌肉，他现在皮包骨头的，毯子盖到他的锁骨处，他乱蓬蓬的头发垂至眉毛，这样子的Red看起来好年轻。Frank翻了个白眼：“你认真的，Red？躺躺好。”

“Frank，拜托。”

那个恳求的口吻，它正中他的软肋。但是对Red的负疚感没办法动摇他，因为，小脸尚没有血肉模糊的Lisa正凝视着他。“你他妈的为什么在乎，Red？你他妈的为什么总是在乎？不要跟我扯那些他们是好人的鬼话。你说的是四个浪费生命在地狱厨房干坏事的人。管他们是奉了谁的命干坏事呢：事实就是他们正在干坏事。所以我会出去，完成我该完成的使命。”

Frank怒火熊熊的话在公寓里回响了一会儿。Red有一阵子没有回答——也许是因为他找不到一句有力的反驳，鉴于他最终说出口的是一句“他们是好人”。

“噢，老天啊……” 他们干脆把这些争论录下来呗，省得以后一次一次重复。“说给我听啊，Red。他们家里上有八十岁的老母下有刚出生的孩子，是不是？”

“没错，他们是干了点蠢事，也许是奉了Fisk的……”

Frank火力全开。该死的Red他这是一脚踩在Frank的油门上而且一路猛踩到了底。“这不是什么蠢货干了点蠢事。这是Fisk。这是Fisk准备一举拿下纽约市。”

“我比你更不愿意看到他得逞——”

“你知道谁不再干蠢事了么？爱尔兰厨房不干蠢事了。该死的卡特尔毒帮不干蠢事了。地狱恶犬不干蠢事了。不是因为夜魔侠跳出来把他们交给警察！”

“——因为司法系统是有效的，Frank！它是可以有效果的! 我亲眼见过！”

“你亲眼见过。你亲眼见过进局子的人出来之后洗心革面重新做人，Red，你亲眼见到的是这样么？我从没见过这样的事儿。我亲眼见过的是，Wilson Fisk在你把他关进铁栅栏里之后照旧在监狱里发号施令。我亲眼见过的是，地方检察官跟谋杀我全家的三个黑帮分子作了控辩交易。现在，四个醉醺醺的人准备继续擅闯，把他们的小命拿来给一个已经定罪却还在继续祸害纽约的人渣效力。而你想要告诉我司法系统是有效的：哎哟该死的，Red，你两只眼睛确实是瞎到家了。”

Red一副即将爆发的样子。他抖得厉害。那些他没有力气一一说出口的事让他的肌肉绷紧了。但他嗓音里的怒气在发抖，他姿势里的对抗性也在消退，因为他仍躺在床上。该死，虽然他尽全力想要反抗，可是他仍然躺在那里，一动不能动。这孩子铁了心想达成目标，唯一的目标，但他断了的腿拒不配合。“我不会让你杀了他们，Frank。Fisk，不行，他雇来的帮手也不行。”

Frank也放弃了争论。他把注意力转到他准备去地狱厨房追猎的那四个人身上。该死，因为一场并非由Red挑头Frank却又他妈的不得不亲手收尾的战争，Red被困在床上，看起来像他妈的一条被人踹了的小狗。“你他妈的打算怎么办呢，Red？你一副想要跳起来的架势，就好像你已经可以行动自如爱干啥就干啥了，但你我都知道这不可能。你药劲儿还没过。过去两天，除开盐水不算，进了你身体的只有一杯肉汤。你的左腿全靠一条木板给撑着。你能做的全部事情就是在这里躺着。”

而且他会因为这个状态饱受挫折，就像Frank带着脑袋里的子弹养伤的时候。

出于尊重，Frank保持了一会儿沉默。但是他离地狱厨房几乎有一个小时的路程，所以Frank没有让沉默保持得太久。“我在窗台上给你留了一支注射器。你需要的时候就自己用。”

那粒火星瞬间回来了，快到惊人。它顺着引线飞快地蜿蜒而下，然后爆炸。Red拼尽全力一把抓起注射器，远远地丢到房间另一端。他的脸板得像岩石，双臂交抱在胸口，但这些只是更加强化了他试图掩饰的撅嘴表情。

Frank耸耸肩。行啊，反正碍不着他。这孩子想要疼？让他疼去吧。让他惨叫去吧，叫到邻居打电话召救护车为止。让他自己去编个像样的解释，告诉别人他为什么会出现在这里，夜魔侠的行头为什么会出现在这里。让他看看清楚现实世界里的司法体系是怎样运作的。“回头见，Red。”

这孩子依然抓紧之前的话题不肯放，他最后的话说出来像是在念墓志铭。“你跟Fisk一样坏，Frank。”

“不，我更坏。” 这个想法让Frank脑子里的枪火大战该死地平静下来，安分下来。这个世界上禽兽横行，而他是当中最厉害最坏的那一只。 

[hr]

Matt几乎没能听到锁门的声音，因为他自己的心脏在咚咚狂跳。他的肾上腺素飙升，但就跟他身体的其他部分一样，再怎样也没办法让他离开那张行军床。就像Frank指出的那样，他躺在那里，因为这是他唯一办得到的事。

他拒绝相信就是这样了，尽管诚实地说，他的确只能这样了。他已经倾尽全力反抗药物的催眠效果，反抗他脑子里的柔软棉花团。爸爸在催促：“起来，Matty。” Stick在责骂他：“怂货。” Matt倾尽全力。Frank快步走下楼的时候，Matt正在坐起身。他的静脉输液管被扯了下来。他抓住自己的左大腿，努力让伤腿举得足够久，以便给右腿足够时间找平衡。然而他找得不够快。他没能抓住，因为他的双手和左大腿都该死地汗涔涔。夹板的分量压着他的断腿直接落到地上。

没有语言，没有任何该死的语言可以形容。

有的是火焰，是恶心感，是Matt双手按住嘴才勉强压住的惨叫。呕吐物涌到他的喉咙口。他猛地往前栽，一声咆哮几乎脱口而出。接着是剧痛。他全身流汗、抖动、难受。骨头和骨头摩擦。他听得到自己胫骨折断处的尖端挑动着肌肉纤维如同弹奏竖琴，每一下拨动都让他的脑子蒙上火焰余烬的暗红色。用力捶打行军床不会让他感觉好起来，但这个动作肯定也不会让他感觉更坏。没有什么能让他感觉更坏了。 

站起身除外。但这正是一秒钟之后Matt发现自己做到了的事情。借助那条好的右腿，他保持着摇摇欲坠的平衡。血液突然涌进受伤的左腿，这让他折下腰，弓起身。他松开捂住嘴的双手以维持呼吸。胆汁和口水挂在他的下唇处，他抬手擦掉它们，重新集中心神：不是集中在他的腿上——不管那条腿怎么闹腾；也不是集中在他的脑袋上——不管他的脑袋怎么旋转。Matt用听觉寻找Frank的脚步声，期望他还没有走远。

可是他听不见Frank的脚步声：Frank已经离开。

恐慌席卷了他。他可能在左腿撞到地上的时候昏过去了；他可能轻易了失去知觉，也轻易地失去了Frank的踪迹。Matt发狂一般地搜索着公寓楼：沉重的金属声，水壶沸腾声，风的呼啸声，Rina紧张急促的交谈声，Frank答话的声音。他停下脚步去和人交谈，谢天谢地：“……在床上躺着呢。我不会离开很长时间。你能留意下他的动静么？如果有什么事，你就打给那个号码。” 

不是[i][b]我的[/b][/i]号码，Matt注意到。也不是[i][b]医院[/b][/i]。某个人的号码。有别人来对付他。Frank显然思虑周全：Matt轻举妄动一步，Frank的同党就会来。他得赶紧行动，不然就没有机会了。一旦Frank离开，他再怎样都不可能令惩罚者折返，除非惩罚者的双手已经如愿染上Foley那群人的鲜血。 

趁着自己还没跌倒，Matt朝着墙壁单脚跳过去。集中心神，他命令自己；因为他面对的事情已经太多太多。感知过载本身就够糟糕了，更别说他的思绪还在此起彼伏地争抢他的注意力。Stick和父亲用他们各自的口头禅催促他赶紧采取行动，但Matt不知道他该采取什么行动。他身在一间陌生的公寓里，全身上下一丝不挂，只有一条毯子蔽体。他能探测到一个手机信号，那个信号随着Frank顺楼梯一路往下。Frank才刚走出没几步远，他能在一眨眼的工夫内冲回来，给他注射一剂新的芬太尼。   

邻居是有电话的。Matt可以探测到多个手机信号在中间的单元里嗡嗡作响。走廊里的Rina也拿着手机。刚刚有新的短信过来。标准的铃声。安卓系统自带。触屏手机。他可以请求借用一下，但得请Rina帮忙拨号。而他若是请求她代拨911报警，那么她十之八九会问他要解释。再说了，他承担不起后果，不管是Frank在行动中和警方正面遭遇，还是警察顺着报警电话追踪到他现在的位置。 

警用电台可以用……如果Matt知道使用方法的话。尽管他现在晕乎乎的，他可以利用感知拨动转盘按下按键，也许能调出一个频率直接和地狱厨房的警方对话。但是Frank已经快走到公寓楼大门口了。他时间不够。他得行动起来，而且要快。可他无法呼吸无法走路无法思考[i][b]快点Matty快点Matty有正事要做[/b][/i]。

他身后，金属摩擦着砖墙，发出尖利的声音。Matt朝着浴室的方向侧耳倾听。尖利的嘎吱声更加响亮了，因为有足够的空间可以震动。金属沿着公寓楼的整个外墙一路延伸。Matt最开始以为那是下水管或者雨水沟，但他脑子里的Stick斥骂他是个白痴。那么低沉的金属震动声不是一条窄窄的金属能够发出来的。那是外墙上的凉棚，或者平台，几乎一直延伸至公寓楼的正面。而且，很幸运：Frank的浴室里有一扇窗户与它直通。

Matt冲得太急。他摔倒在地，右膝狠狠磕在地上，左腿往前伸出。碎掉的瓷砖刺入他体内，他断掉的骨头猛然错位。Matt强忍住一声惨叫，他的各种感知像是此起彼伏的小型爆炸。（[i][b]不要晕过去。求你，求你，天父。不要让我晕过去。[/b][/i]）他握住水槽边缘，朝窗框猛扑。他摸索着找到插销，用力拉开窗子。他的右腿摇摇晃晃。Matt靠在窗口，身体往外探。 

入夜了。确切说是日落时分。Matt能判断，因为吹到他脸上和双肩上的带寒意的微风，慢慢往前挪动的车流，并且，并没有阳光洒落到他脸上。他伸出手，摸到生锈的外墙突出物。是消防梯。他的手压得梯子吱吱响，但他没觉得它会塌。它会承载他的体重，而他的感知告诉他，附近有一段梯子可以把他带到停车场。

公寓楼附近一整个街区都没有行人，只有Frank Castle正在大力拉开车门。“[i][b]Frank！[/b][/i]” Matt大喊。他全力想要翻到窗外。他以身体右侧为着力点翻过窗台以保护左腿，并且利用双臂控制自己的下落速度。“[i][b]Frank，站住！[/b][/i]”

疼痛拖累了他的速度。肾上腺素的飙升已经过去，Matt的心跳慢了下来，他的知觉也像是浴缸里的水在旋转着流失。他的身体认为他即将躺倒，并且实际上也成功地哄劝他躺倒了，但Matt听到了Frank的车门重重关上，于是他像蛞蝓一样在生锈的金属板上往前爬。 “这就是你的计划。” Stick失望地评价。Matt忽略掉老人的话。计划？什么计划。他没有计划。Matt只知道他必须要做的事：阻止Frank Castle。

他重新站起来。他的左腿的悸动愤怒如火，他的骨头百分百严重错位了，但他不可以拖着腿走，因为那样太重，太慢。

引擎响起来。“不。” Matt拉紧毯子免得它碍事。他扶着墙保持平衡，一路单脚跳过去。Frank的车开出，轮胎压得停车场里的碎石子儿往外迸。Matt加快速度，全力蹬他的右腿。只是，他两腿无碍的时候都没办法跑过汽车，一条腿的时候更是想都别想。Frank的车全速驶离停车场，消失不见，身后只留下夜间各种低沉柔缓的声音。 

仿佛收到了提示，Matt右膝一软。他撑住了自己，用他那条断掉的腿。他的左大腿扭向一侧，脚扭向另一侧。火山在他的左膝以下的位置爆发。突然之间，他是一个被截断了牵引线的木偶，散乱地躺在金属平台上。而上帝，全能的主，回应了他的祈祷：Matt没有晕过去。但那种疼痛痛彻心扉。他的思绪在翻滚，空气中鲜血的味道更加浓烈，但他没有晕过去。 

相反，Murdock家的血液让他催促自己重新站起来。他没有成功，然而，成功从来不是重点。对于Murdock家的人来说，重点在于努力。Matt努力想要重新站起来。 

交通现在应该不拥挤了。Frank很快就能穿过纽约。不用一个小时他就会把Foley和Foley的人挂在挂肉的钩子上，而Matt只能在这里。

他只能在这里。  

Matt大吼。他一拳狠狠地砸在公寓楼的墙上，用力之大，他的指关节破裂，空气里的血腥味儿更加浓重。他脱力地倒回到平台上，一倒不起。 

无助在他体内构筑了一道堡垒。他的不安全感增长速度比他挥拳速度快多了。不管怎样回想各种口头禅也无济于事。显然他有负他人的期许；他没有多么聪明，没有多么强大，他不是个什么具备斯巴达勇士品质的该死的战士。Frank Castle正在开车远去，准备潜入夜幕里大开杀戒，而他却是个在这里和墙置气的白痴。“你就是这么个白痴，” Stick斥责他，“你他妈的就是这么个白痴。”

[hr]  
   
阅读愉快！  
   
[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*翻这个故事好爽大家知道么知道么知道么？我以前主翻POI，里头角色对话斯文得要死，我可能翻了五六十万字只遇到一个“fuck”，“shit”我一个都不记得。这个故事飚起脏话起来发泄的感觉好爽！(⊙o⊙)

*小红和小黑的吵架复制了第二季屋顶的争执，吵得那么激烈我看得也好爽！

*下半章重度虐身，也有不少虐心。

*章目标题的歌曲可点击这里欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/2114858[/url]

他们鼓励你全面配合  
如果他们认为你需要微笑，他们给你献上玫瑰  
我无法控制自己，因为我不知道怎样控制自己  
而他们为此爱我，说真的  
我会在这里待一阵子  
所以给他们鲜血，鲜血，鲜血，一加仑一加仑地上  
他们能喝多少就上多少  
而鲜血永远都不够  
所以给他们鲜血，鲜血，鲜血，  
拿起你的杯子因为会有鲜血

我在医院里人人都知道  
凭一点运气，他们可以把我治疗好  
医生和护士都喜欢我  
但这事实令人不安  
因为我完全是个坏蛋（哦，谢谢你！）  
我给了你们鲜血，鲜血，鲜血  
你们能喝多少就给多少  
而鲜血永远都不够  
我给了你们鲜血，鲜血，鲜血  
我是你所爱，所爱的人形残骸

[/color]


	8. 秘密/Secret

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

本章……本章写得相当辛苦。我想要放进来的内容那么多，我需要放进来的内容更多……所以，跟我的大多数其他作品一样，它最后那么长，长到被我一截为二。不好的一面是，这意味着你们需要等到下一章才会水落石出。好的一面是，我的下一章已经写得七七八八了。耶！

重申一次——我并非医生，但我在同人故事里写到相关内容。抱歉我不得不胡诌，胡诌好过我真的感染/就医。 

读者们，谢谢你们。谢谢你们的热情和鼓励。上一章的回应那么踊跃。我希望这个故事继续吸引你们往下读。举杯！

[hr]  
   
[align=center]“我有一个秘密。  
你能守口如瓶么？  
发誓说你会守住这一个  
最好给它上锁，最好将它深藏进口袋  
将它一路带进坟墓  
如果我把秘密说给你听  
我知道你绝对不会说出去  
因为两个人之间的秘密绝不会泄露  
只要其中一个已经死掉……”

——《Secret》，The Pierces[/align]  
 

   
“起来。”他起不来。

“赶紧他妈的起来。”Matt努力了，但他起不来。他只要动一动移动的念头，他断掉的骨头——从他皮肤之下戳出来的那一根——便往他的血液里喷射更多凝固汽油。他哪里都去不了。他只能坐起身，在这段锈迹斑斑的消防梯上瑟瑟发抖。如果没有人赶紧过来，他很快就会失血而亡。[color=Silver]（*凝固汽油的燃烧温度高，且黏着力强，作用时间长，因此烧伤面积广，损伤深，易导致严重吸入性损伤及各种重金属中毒，已被联合国禁止在平民聚集区使用）[/color]

即将失血而亡的念头甚至都没有让他不安：这可不是好兆头。他即将到来的死亡被休克用柔软的棉花和光滑的丝绸包裹起来，Matt得十分十分地努力才能让他的思维不至于逗留在那里。 

“起来。”

他将脑子里的Stick和他命不久矣的事实一并赶出去。爸爸的声音也必须被置之不理，虽然是基于不同的原因。“我在这里，Matty。是我，是爸爸”，接着是烈焰拳手Jack因为拳击而伤痕累累的脸颊暖暖地贴着他的双手，这让Matt平静下来。可是平静是可怕的，是他不想要的。他需要的是口干舌燥、全身发抖、疼痛、恶心。他需要这些来摆脱他的茫然不知身在何处，让他能听到公寓楼入口的门被推开、脚步声匆匆穿过铺着碎石的停车场。 

一袋垃圾落到地上。她惊恐的心跳声填满了安静的停车场，与Matt自己若断若续的脉搏简直绝配。她身上的味道和她毯子曾经的味道一个样，换言之，在她的毯子染上他的血之前。

Rina顺着消防梯狂奔往上。Matt听得到她正在打电话。不是打给Frank。他还记得：打给那个神秘的号码，某个会来收拾他的不知名第三方。他遏制住咒骂的冲动，虽然Rina渐行渐近的脚步正在震动着他的开放式骨折伤。他的喉咙口累积了足够多的胆汁和粗口，他要是一开口，整个布朗克斯区都会被淹没。

他闻到了怒火和泪水的味道，但并非全都来自他自己。Rina直接从他身边冲过去，朝着Frank公寓的窗子；他不怪她，一点都不。她细细的声音被她脚步的回音盖住了，但Matt还是听到了一鳞半爪。“我看见他的骨头了。”她对电话那头的人说，但很奇怪的，她的嗓音里没有恐惧，更多的是愤怒：不是因为Matt，而是因为那根骨头。那根骨头是负有职责的，她在责怪它没有恪守职责。“满地都是血。快来。不管你是谁，快点来。”

好极了，Matt在心里对他自己说。就连Rina都不知道接电话的人的身份。可能是一名医生，也可能是半途而废的屠夫学校肄业生，学到手的那点三脚猫解剖学只够把他的腿直接砍下来。 

失血休克把他的大脑搅得像一杯布丁，让世界变得像一片汪洋。Rina涉水来到他身边。她丢了一叠毛巾在他身旁。“接下来会有点疼。”她对他说。她终于露出俄罗斯口音，这让“疼”这个词听起来像摩天高楼一样长。Matt想要说他忍得住，但Rina没有给他机会。她塞了一条毛巾到Matt嘴里，另一条裹住他露在外面的骨头。她重复了一次：“接下来会有点疼。” 这一次，她对“疼”的发音克制下来了，像是接受了事实。这让Matt的胃部翻腾得更甚于她按住他伤口时的撕裂般的锐痛，或者他死死咬住毛巾时下颚的疼痛。Rina和疼痛是老朋友了，虽然她和它并非一直相处愉快，但他们共存已久。[color=Silver]（*疼，hurt。俄语的音比较重比较硬，而且有弹舌音，所以如果带了俄国口音，这个在英语里偏轻偏清的单词会被读得很突出）[/color]

“别晕过去了。” Rina对他说。童年的Matt本人也表示赞同，小时候的他大声地说：“姓Murdock的人总是会重新站起来。”Matt会重新站起来的，因为他不懂得怎样倒地不起，他不懂得怎样缴械投降。他必须重返地狱厨房，他必须结束他在那间地下室里开始的事情，他必须给Frank Castle一顿狠揍。他跟疼痛比拼勇气，看谁先后退。时间漫长得像是永恒，但他一直没有晕过去。然后，一辆车颠簸着开进了停车场。 

一扇门打开了复又关上。急促的脚步奔着消防梯而来。

他腿上的压力松开了。Matt也随之松弛下来。他的身体软绵绵的。他伸手掏出上下齿之间咬住的、沾满了口水的毛巾扔到一边。他的呼吸变成了快速的急喘，但似乎永远都还不够快。“你是谁？”他想要这样问，但他张开嘴，这几个字低不可闻，迅速消融在空气里。

Rina的手指垂在他耳朵的上方，想要触碰但却没有落到他身体上。她没有勇气触碰他，所以她默默将他的头发撩到耳后。“你会没事的。”她用宣布事实的口气说。

Matt强迫自己把注意力放在顺着消防梯一路往上的哐啷声。他的感知在空间里铺开寻找细节，他找到了一丝熟悉感。和Claire一样。氯丁橡胶和消毒剂。拥有外科医生的镇静的双手。一个巨大的工具包，随着每一步踏出都有金属和玻璃相撞撞得叮当响。[color=Silver]（*氯丁橡胶，医用防护手套的材质）[/color]

熟悉感没有消失：她越是靠近，Matt的认知就越是清晰。他闭上双眼，这样，他就可以名正言顺地开口询问：“谁来了？” 答案愈来愈清晰。他们第一次相遇也是这样，也是他闭着双眼、大脑在往不省人事的方向去。答案就在他舌尖上，不管听上去多么不可能。 

在Matt的感知里，她的气恼在翻滚，像是雪花玻璃球里飘飞的雪片——很小心地盛装着不至于洒出来，但表面的平静之下惊涛骇浪。他能感觉到她的视线死死地盯着曾经由她完成一场无可挑剔外科手术的烈火地狱。“我想我是你的医生。”她微微地、几不可闻地叹了一口气。她曾经的费的心现在正随着鲜血流淌功亏一篑。“这将是我第二次为你正骨了。”

Matt无法相信来的人会是她。“我以为……我以为你被他杀掉了。”

医生深有同感。“我也以为我会被他杀掉。”

“你是怎么……？”他换了个问题，因为她的死活并不掌握在她手里。“他为什么没有下手？什么事情阻止了他对你下手？”

“我还有用处。”她跪下检查他的伤势。Rina因为陌生人的靠近紧张得都快心脏骤停了，但医生没有注意。她的注意力全放在Matt的腿上。“看起来我还会继续有用处。”

[hr]

他到哈林区南端的时候，一条短信发到了他手机上：一张曝光不足的照片，拍的是血糊糊的绷带，绷带里紧紧裹着一个短短的椿型凸起。Frank没明白，因为他的破翻盖手机屏幕像素低得要死。幸好，下一条短信发来了新照片，Red在照片里，好似一个活死人，配的文字是：[i][b]他需要输血。[/b][/i]

Frank重重地合上手机，打算默数到十。刚数到三，又一条短信过来了：[i][b]除非你还认识别的全适供血者？[/b][/i][color=Silver]（*O型血是全适供血者）[/color]

该死的，Red。

他拨电话给她。手机就应该这么使，而不是发那些狗屁用处都没有的短信。“这他妈的是怎么了？” Frank问，但他心里不是没有一个猜测。更准确的问题应该是，Red到底在他妈的想什么呢？但那个问题医生可回答不上来。 

Frank问的问题医生同样回答不上来。“我不清楚。你的邻居给我打电话。他人在消防梯上。” 

“他的情况有多糟糕？”

这个问题他自己也能回答，不过医生还是代劳了。“糟糕到我给你发消息。”老天在上，不到真的万不得已，她是不会给他发消息的。 在跟惩罚者的正面遭遇里，她已经交过一次大运了：她并没有吃到子弹，而是按照“低调躲起来等我电话”的指示钻进了一辆出租车。她不确定他会不会再度放她活着离开。 

“去你妈的，Red。” Frank驾着车猛然掉头，居然没有警察把他的车拦下来简直奇迹。他控制不了自己。今晚，地狱厨房里有四个混蛋能够全身而退了。虽说Red是个彻头彻尾的蠢货不假，但如果死的是Red这小子而非那四个混蛋，“暴走”将远远不足以描述Frank即将的反应。

[hr]

他走进公寓，发现他的浴室地板已经被布置为临时手术台。医生铺了塑料布，尽可能地用抗菌剂对那里作了消毒处理，但把世界上的氨水全用上也不足以让他那间破浴室达到医院的标准。手术之后，Red用得上一点强效抗生素了。 

也许还用得上一点常识。他那条腿看起来糟糕得要死。整个场面里，暴露在外的骨头还不是最让人心烦意乱的部分。到处都是淤痕；爆裂的毛细血管在苍白到令人难以置信的皮肤上形成一片一片愤怒的痕迹。还有那道手术伤，之前因为得到妥善的照顾而呈粉红色，现在则是感染造成的鲜红色，像一张猩红色的大嘴，屠夫绑肉绳像是一排黑色的牙齿，戳出来的骨头像是一颗凸出的龅牙。 

“耶稣基督，我跟他说过的，” Frank低声咕哝。他狠狠地脱下外套和凯夫拉防弹背心，一一摘掉武器，把这些杀气腾腾的惩罚者行头丢在浴室外。“我跟他说过他的伤口还没缝合。” 

他也不知道这句话是准备讲给谁听的：医生本就知道；而Red晕过去了。Red是真的晕死过去了。他汗津津的，面如白纸，瘫在地上像一颗被去了壳的蛤蜊。毯子盖在他的胸口、右腿还有左大腿，希望借此对抗休克，而他既没有把毯子抖开，也没有在毯子下扭动。就连医生试探性地扳动他的脚踝时他也几乎没有反应，仅仅只有下巴动了一动。就连他的颤抖都似乎消停下来了。 

场面安静得令人不安。看到医生拨弄Red腿上暴露的血肉的样子，Frank很烦躁。“你给他用了多少芬太尼？”

“常规量。” 医生回答，她的眼睛没有从她手底下的活儿上挪开。她想要同时握住Red的大腿和踝骨，但这个有点困难。“加了些咪达唑仑。一种镇静剂。”[color=Silver]（*咪达唑仑，用于手术中诱导睡眠，可导致短暂的记忆缺失）[/color]

“你有告诉过他你准备给他注射这些么？”

“没有。”

他猜也是。Red才不会同意自己被人药倒。Frank倒是没办法责怪医生自作主张。他要是知道回家会看到这种场面，他就自己下手用药把这小子麻翻了。

医生停下手歇一小会儿，抬手用手腕擦拭额头上的汗珠。Red瘦归瘦，但他是那种有肌肉的精瘦型身材。把他搬到浴室肯定不是件易事。 “我会给你留多点芬太尼，以防他下次再这么瞎跑。”

噢，Red肯定会高兴死吧：那小子可喜欢麻醉药呢。要是地狱厨房的恶魔没有蠢到在身负未作缝合的手术伤的情况下试图站起来（并且真的站了起来）玩追逐战的话，那么，也许Frank本来会拒绝她的提议的。未痊愈的开放性骨折可以让Red的速度慢下来，但他一旦犯起蠢来，没什么事情拦得住。“你需要帮忙吗？”

她点头，呼吸依然急促不匀，因为用力过度，或者恐惧过度，或者两者皆有。她挪了挪，在Red的脚踝处给Frank腾挪出一点空间。“你以前干过这个么？”

“曾经。”而且那家伙后来又能走路了，虽说走得像是个试图在两膝之间夹个海洋球不落地的醉鬼，但不管怎样毕竟是能走路。平心而论，那家伙受伤的时候他们正在激战中，而且他们当中没有一个人受过正儿八经的医护培训。而他的浴室虽然不是个合适的地方，可是医生的技术还是不错的，此外，他们有的是时间把Red的腿治好，或者搞砸：天知道哪样先发生。 

医生两只手握住Red的左膝盖。她的十指勉强才能环握整个膝关节，但Frank看到了她青筋毕露的指节，她紧张用力的前臂。她用的力气还挺他妈的大的。他双手握住Red的左踝，直视医生的眼睛。自从他们第一次相遇以来，这是她头一回没有避开他的视线。她的工作压倒了她的恐惧。她冲他点点头；Frank用力拉，拧，然后骨头啪地回到了皮肤以下。 

有人在大口喘气。不是医生。医生正拿着纱布和其他器械快步回到手术刀口边。“Red？” Frank简直不能相信：这孩子的眼睛是睁着的，黯淡无光。他的呼吸急而浅。Frank倾身过去抓住他，以防他乱扑腾。但不可避免的，Red果然开始扑腾了：先是头，然后是肩膀。他的动作很慢，慢得像粘稠的糖浆，而且不协调，但足够让正忙着把器械排列好的医生眉头紧锁。

Frank怒视着她：“我以为你说过他失去知觉了。”

“他处在有意识的镇静状态中。在没有呼吸辅助的情况下，我没办法让他彻底失去知觉。” 

“所以他是清醒的？”

“一点点。” 

“但是他什么都做不了。”

医生什么都没有说。她血淋淋的两边拇指按在Red的胫骨上，查看骨头是否对齐。Red已经转过脸，把左侧脸颊贴在地板上，因为它肯定给他带来了舒服的感觉。“咪达唑仑会导致记忆缺失：他以后不会记得现在这些事，但现在他能够响应命令。” 她告诉Frank。Frank已经伸出一只手托住Red的脸颊，以防那孩子的头砰地撞到瓷砖上。

响应命令倒是件不坏的新鲜事儿。Frank拍拍Red的脸颊。那小子的脸紧紧地皱成一团，喉间微弱地呜咽着。“Red。Red！嘿，看着我，Red。眼睛看着……”

Frank的胃紧缩成一团。看着他又如何？[i][b]Red的眼睛看不见。[/b][/i]他的眼睛他妈的什么都看不见。这间浴室就是个霉菌横生的脏兮兮黑色大洞，而Red在黑暗里，任凭几个陌生人的摆布，而且他很疼，身体里灌满了那些鬼药物……该死，他再怎么崩溃都情有可原。 

Frank摇晃了一把Red，以他能够控制的最轻柔的力道。他想要表达善意，想要回忆起善意都是怎么表达的。“你没事，Red。医生在给你治。你继续睡好不好？”这他妈的算哪门子的命令。“继续睡。”

Red的呼吸开始变得平稳，但他并没有重新睡着。他的眼睛是睁着的。但他的眼睛没有往Frank的方向瞄。它们在天花板上游移，与此同时，Red努力想要收敛心神。

他的舌头在门牙上弹动。他有话想说。

Frank凑近些：“怎么了？”

“空……空……空气……”

是啊，是啊，Frank很清楚。空气很难闻。他轻轻拍打这孩子的肩膀，安抚他。他不准备和Red争吵。就算是他想，Red也没有任何力气可以参与。“继续睡，Red。”

“……做到了。” 

“什么？”

“她做到了。骨头对上了。”

“你确定？”

Red动了一下，看起来像是点了下头，这个动作让他的眼睛与Frank平视。虽然Red明显是看不见的，但他的凝视依然蕴含着一股力量。他不是在控诉Frank：他是在挑战他。Red仿佛在说，他知道一些Frank不想让他知道的事情，这些事情给他力量，这些事情就连药物也无法让他遗忘。 

然后他就再度晕厥过去，眼睛翻到白色，下巴松弛微垂，呼吸在药品的控制下形成稳定的节奏。Frank将他的头重新放回地上，Red脸上最后的表情仿佛被蚀刻到了他的记忆里。“这小子说你做到了。”

“什么？”医生问。

“他说你做到了。骨头对上了。”

“他是怎么知道的？”

“他就是知道。” 这事儿听上去没道理，但Red能够隔着半幢楼判断有人来了，也可以在目不能视的情况下放倒他妈的成群结队的杀手，他行事就是这么不循常理，哪怕是Frank已亲眼见过仍不大能相信。但Red从没有出过错。“给他缝伤口。我去准备输血。”

[hr]

医生写了两张新的便笺：一张是需要采购的药物清单，一张是用药注意事项。她抽了一针咪达唑仑，并且为Frank在一张纸上草草写下用量。“这个不属于镇痛剂，”她提醒他，“所以不会有止痛的效果。你只能用它来控制他。”

Frank暂且把盖了针帽的注射器装进口袋。该死的，Red最好别逼着他用上咪达唑仑。如果事情非得这样，Red就等着被丢在Frank看见的第一家诊所门口吧。 

输血让Red重新恢复了血色。他看起来又像是他平时的蠢样了。Frank断开输血管，按住Red前臂上的针孔。这小子身体很热乎，热乎得不像是刚经历了失血性休克的人。Frank用手背贴上Red的额头。高烧。因为药物还没有完全起效。. 

“是正常的。”医生对Frank说，并且往Red的静脉输液管里加了点液体泰诺。“他醒过来的时候体温应该就会降下来了。”醒来应该是很快的事，根据她的判断，但是药物引发的记忆缺失还可能再延续好几个小时。Frank做好最坏的打算，他等着迎接翻来覆去、拳打脚踢、念念叨叨、什么都记不清，因为，Red一直都这么事儿多。难以置信他现在是怎么会这么乖顺的？Frank把他抱回到床上，给他盖好毯子，他连一块肌肉都没有动过，但他依然是让Frank无可奈何的噩梦，无力下垂和晃荡着的四肢构成的噩梦。 

Red身边的墙上，新的单子取代了破旧的单子。他的新静脉输液管也取代了旧的。事情看似开始往他们之前若干天里已经习惯了的流程走了。一想到这里，Frank有限的耐心经受着巨大的考验。等到这小子醒过来，他和Red，他们得好好聊聊了，聊聊哪些事会导致他被移送警察局，哪些不会。 

“你想要的，你拿到了吗？”医生问。

Frank抬头。他没听明白。他没准备从Red身上拿任何东西。噢，她是在说地址，Foley和他的同伙今晚准备擅闯的地址，她在他们相遇那晚为了保住自己性命最后一搏所招出的地址，如果不是Red蠢到这个地步Frank此刻本该正在调查的地址。 “还没有。有他在，最近都不成了。” 

“抱歉。”

“不需要抱歉，医生。” 她没有指使Red用他的断腿来回溜达从而把她的辛苦工作全盘搞砸。她今天晚上也没有被枪指着所以没必要拼命讨好惩罚者。但该死，Frank是不会告诉她这些的。她机灵着呢，她自己会明白的。 

“我两天之后再过来，等到肿消了。” 医生说到后来，自信有点动摇。这说明她是个好的黑帮医生。好的黑帮医生永远不指望自己还能回来。

Frank不想让她太自在了。“你低调点藏起来，医生。外头有的是心狠手辣的人在找你。”如果Red对他的使命继续这么固执己见寸步不让，万一医生被人找上门，他可没办法离开这间公寓去对付他们。

“我会的。”她保证。她的信心又回来了，因为至少Frank Castle并非持枪追杀她的人之一。

 

[hr] 

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章目音乐可在这里欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/2492319[/url]

我有一个秘密，  
你能守口如瓶么？  
发誓说你会守住这一个  
最好给它上锁，最好将它深藏入口袋  
将它一路带进坟墓  
如果我把秘密说给你，  
我知道你绝对不会说出去  
因为两个人之间的秘密绝不会泄露  
只要其中一个已经不在……

你为什么面露微笑，  
就像你刚刚听到了一个秘密？  
你现在正在说谎，  
因为你已经发誓守住秘密  
可是没有人守得住秘密  
没有人守得住秘密  
当我们行不义之事的时候  
我们会说出去么？  
要把它们铭记在脑海里  
直到活在活炼狱里  
因为别人都会说出去  
别人都会说出去……

我有一个秘密，  
你能守口如瓶么？  
发誓说你会守住这一个  
最好给它上锁，最好将它深藏入口袋  
将这个一路带进坟墓  
如果我把秘密说给你，  
我知道你绝对不会说出去  
因为两个人之间的秘密绝不会泄露  
只要其中一个已经不在……

看着我的眼睛  
现在你好像快要睡着  
你是被催眠了么，  
被你心里守住的那些秘密？  
我知道你绝对不会说出去  
我知道你绝对不会说出去

我有一个秘密，  
你能守口如瓶么？  
发誓说你会守住这一个  
最好给它上锁，最好将它深藏入口袋  
将它一路带进坟墓  
如果我把秘密说给你，  
我知道你绝对不会说出去  
因为两个人之间的秘密绝不会泄露  
只要其中一个已经不在……

Alison？  
什么事，Catherine。  
我有些事想要告诉你，  
可是你得保证绝对不告诉别人。  
我保证。  
你能用生命发誓么？  
我用我的生命发誓。

你曾经发誓绝不说出去  
你曾经发誓绝不说出去  
你曾经发誓绝不说出去  
你曾经发誓绝不说出去

我有一个秘密，  
你能守口如瓶么？  
发誓说你会守住这一个  
最好给它上锁，最好将它深藏入口袋  
将它一路带进坟墓  
如果我把秘密说给你，  
我知道你绝对不会说出去  
因为两个人之间的秘密绝不会泄露  
只要其中一个已经不在……

*医生重新现身了。  
我也是后来才想起来：在医生给夜魔侠手术那一章，Frank在摘夜魔侠头盔的时候特意挡住了医生的视线；还有，Frank本来想对Matt提到Karen，但又强忍住了，因为不想透露具体的个人信息。那么……Frank恐怕在那个时候就已经在考虑留医生的性命了；否则，反正死人不会走露风声，他大可不必去担心Matt的身份或者长相被他人知道。  
其他的暗示也很多，散落在各章里。包括Frank没有否认他杀医生但也没有亲口明白承认。包括Matt留意到Frank对女性始终更多一点柔情和羁绊。  
作者是很用心很用心地在利用视角的局限性营造悬念的。扑。

*只打电话拒发短信的惩罚者……捶地。实用而直接的大叔就应该是这样子的嘛，这个细节抓得太赞了！

*欢迎全适供血者（以及所有血型的姑娘们）积极献血哟！

*小红确实是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的身材，结实的腹肌不要太美好。虽然他第一季前半段的行头超简陋，但是也超衬身材（悄悄抹一把口水）。我经常是懒到不想动，但看到他之后就默默离开放满零食的桌子去健身房刷腹肌。

*下半章里，努力想要温柔但又有点不知道怎么温柔的小黑简直像只笨拙的小狗萌到我化。从“你继续睡好不好”到“继续睡”，我读一次爆笑一次，感觉在重伤的夜魔侠面前，惩罚者的人设有点摇摆不稳。

*在纷纷扬扬的冬雪里翻完第八章。我是不是翻得太快了？这样下去不必一年，半年就能翻完。是不是该放慢点攒点人气，我顺便喘口气去重拾塞尔达传说。(⊙o⊙)[/color]


	9. 不可抗力/Irresistible Force

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

好……多……预……告……片……

我超期待《Luke Cage》，我甚至都不知道该怎么形容这部预告片的精彩程度。 终于定下播放日期了！十三集精彩剧集一次性放送！别给我任何机会谈《捍卫者联盟》的宣传片，因为我已经开始在脑子里设想棍叟怎么教训这群义警了。Jessica会爱他的，我很肯定。

关于这个故事：自从我动手写这个故事起，我就一直摩拳擦掌地期待后面的几章。我听到了你们要求Foggy和Karen出场的声音——我保证他们会出来的！Lantom也应该很快会露面。

谢谢你们，读者们，谢谢你们的耐心和支持。我很高兴本章这么快就完成了。请你们愉快地阅读吧！

[hr]  
[align=center]   
“我们已经融合壮大  
噢，银河级别的合并  
你和我，大碰撞……  
不可移动的物体碰上不可抗拒的力量”

——《Irresistible Force》，Jane’s Addiction[/align]

[hr]

Matt第一次醒，整个世界以千钧之力朝他压下来。他的头落回到枕头上。声音像洪水淹没了他：大的，小的，各种声音在他耳朵里是同等音量。“你没事，Red，” Frank的声音盖住了洪水般的声音， “继续睡吧。” 而他听了这句话居然真的重新失去了意识。 

他再次醒来的时候，黑暗是安静的黑暗，不像之前那么不友善。附近隐约有心跳的声音。Matt伸出手去，期待着他的手指触碰到爸爸鼻青脸肿的脸颊。但是，他的双手被人引导着放回到他自己的肚子上。“你没事，Red。睡吧。耶稣基督……”

再下一次醒来更加糟糕。Matt挣扎着穿过一层汗水一重火焰才醒过来，结果发现[i][b]他记不得了[/b][/i]。 他上消防梯和回到行军床上之间的好几个小时缺失了。他知道缺失的时间里有疼痛，有高烧，有人说话，但仅此而已。细节他全都想不起来。这次，他的大脑是真正的、完完全全的、有缺失的黑洞。 

“不，不，不……” Matt挣扎着坐起身。事情只有一个解释：他被注射了药物，这一次量更大，所以造成了质变。那些能够被归拢的声音和气味现在散落不成章法。他没有办法凝聚精神。他有可能在任何地方。对方有可能是任何人，可能对他做了任何事。 

“Red。”

“你做了什么？”他一拳挥出。药物让他的拳头软弱无力，被Frank轻易接下。Frank的手似乎能把他的手完全包住。该死的Frank。该死的Frank和Frank的公寓。Matt已经被困于此了，这个王八蛋还要连他的记忆一并俘虏。 

他不屈地继续挣扎，虽然Frank制住他、扶着他往下躺。“听我说，Red。医生给你使了点药劲儿比较大的东西，你现在还没完全清醒呢。”

当然啰，都是医生干的。但奉谁的命令呢？答案根本不必Matt费心去猜。“你们做什么了？做了什……”他的腿感觉更加沉重。其余的部分都去哪儿了？

“我们把你弄出来的烂摊子收拾好了。” Frank结结实实地推了他一把。Matt一头倒回到枕头上，为此不开心。很不开心。“好了，好了，”惩罚者咕哝着说，“睡觉，Red。”

他睡着了。 

[hr]  
   
迷雾终于从Matt的脑子里散去，但扩散到了他身体的其他部分。他的关节僵硬，他无法调动肌肉，而且他身体的每个部分都感觉沉重，非常沉重。在他苏醒的同时，布朗克斯区也在苏醒，它开始活动的声音传到他耳内。一群建筑工开始上工了。餐厅在准备早点。某个邻居用力关上门，走下楼梯出门去上班。 

“早啊，帅哥。” Frank小口啜饮着他手里浓如泥浆的咖啡。“你醒了？” 

Matt点了一下头。他没办法聚合力量让脑袋回到原位。他听凭他的下巴垂下来。要说的话在他舌边排着队，最后出来的是一声低喘。他的喉咙干得开不了口。

Frank一只手扶在他脑后。Matt的大脑各种应急警报狂响：电子蜂鸣，警铃，警哨，警笛。他之前都不知道自己后脑勺上存在那么神经末梢，现在它们全被Frank一把激活了。Matt狠狠地挣扎；挣扎，他从来不会因为虚弱就放弃挣扎。虽然他努力了，但一只杯子被塞到他嘴边。Matt啜饮了好几口带着金属味道的水，然后他又被人扶着躺了下去。

他再次尝试开口，这一次终于把话说出来了：“你他妈的给我用了什么？”

“是她他妈的给你用了什么。” Frank纠正他。“医生给你加了点儿镇静剂，Red。你有一阵子完全失去了意识和记忆。”

Matt吸了好几口气以从剧烈的眩晕中平复下来。“她……她干的？” 

Frank哼了一声表示肯定。“她也很不高兴的。你搞砸了她辛辛苦苦完成的活儿。” 

“呵，这事儿你也有份——啊啊！”他试探性地动了动脚趾头，结果是一阵锐痛，但至少他现在知道他的骨头被正好了。他将来说不定还能行动如常。“她的活儿完成得很好。”

“你有帮忙。”

Matt不知道这话具体怎么讲，这让他有点心烦。记忆缺失蚕食着他。他安静地躺着，等着Frank进一步解释。“你跟我说，眼睛看不见导致你其他的感知补偿性增强，但这是扯淡。医生都没办法判断你的骨头有没有对齐，你可以。虽然你意识不太清醒，但你可以。”

Matt忽略掉对他被操控的精神状态的评价。他把被子拉高到胸部。这也是Rina提供的：这一床没有血渍。他的指尖抚摸着针脚和面料，从昨晚事情上稍微分掉他的一点心神。他昨晚到底说什么了？他做什么了？ 

Frank什么都没说。就像管控Matt的行为带给他的挫折感一样，他以同等的谨慎管控着他因为Matt的能力产生的敬畏而不流露。 

Matt转换了话题：“Foley和他的人呢？”

“还活着。” Frank回答。他对此一点都不高兴。   

宽慰感铺天盖地而来。自从Frank离开之后他一直屏着的那口气终于吐出来了。“你之前也没杀医生。”

“我从没说过我杀了她，Red。”

“你从没说过你没杀她。”

“你会信我？如果我说我没杀她的话？”

“……不会。” 不信归不信，但Matt觉得能听到他那样说也是好的。这些都是有用的信息：Frank身边活下来的人，以及Frank身后留下的尸体。那天晚上肉铺子里绝对有一具尸体。但并非医生的——这个事实既苦涩又欣慰。“她已经救过我两次了。”

“别仗着这一点就没完没了。我不会为了她能够救你这个蠢货就一直留着她的命。”

“让你为什么留了她的性命？” Matt质问。有一秒钟，他不知道如何往下说，因为他的思绪轻易溜达到了别的地方。她的死一直沉甸甸压在他的心口，三天了，在他的意识里以及潜意识里。“城里……城里有的是医生。有的是你可以胁迫然后除掉的人。”

“她手上有情报。主要是地址。她帮日本人作过一阵子研究：流行病学，或者那一类的玩意儿。”  Matt一下子竖起耳朵。他加倍地留意Frank，等着发现内疚——或者疑心——的迹象。但他没有发现任何这样的迹象。 Frank继续往下说：“不过他们为什么需要一个研究流行病学的人我就搞不懂了。医生也不懂。不过她说，在他们销声匿迹之前，他们快要取得某种突破性发现了。”

Matt再一次嘴发干。希望让他的心脏快要从胸腔里跳出来。他迫切地想要离开这里，回到地狱厨房，回到[i][b]她[/b][/i]的身边。“医生说过是什么样的发现吗？”

“她说她不知道。他们也没告诉她。她只是搞点儿研究而已。” 

“你信她？”

“我信。” Frank回答，就好像他已经开始在很多方面相信医生，虽然他之前并不相信。 

Matt找回了呼吸节奏，命令它回到他的控制之下。他不可以自乱阵脚。“她……她有没有说他们去了哪里？”

“如果她知情，她肯定就跟他们一起消失了。” 这一点也说明她对手和会的活动所知不多：手和会不会把重要的知情人留给Fisk。

亢奋的劲头来得快，去得也快。Matt平静下来，比之前更沉默。日本人的重大发现以及转入地下在他看来只能说明一件事，而那件事是他听到的最大的好消息，继医生还活着这个消息之后。“谢谢你，”他对Frank说，“谢谢你没杀她。”

Frank喝完咖啡，把用过的空塑料杯子丢在床边的桌子上。随着他的动作，玻璃和玻璃相撞发出清脆的声音。Matt猜测那些是玻璃瓶装的药物。“你自己也说过，Red：城里有的是医生。我没杀她不是因为你。”

他甚至也不是因为情报才没有杀她。Matt知道惩罚者有他自己的资源，他找得到隐秘的地址，也追踪得到试图隐藏起来的人。另外，对于女性在Frank生命里的地位，Matt也略知一二：她们不仅仅通常能够活下来，而且她们经常被Frank吸引。Rina给他送来汤和柔软的毯子，按照他留给她的号码给身份不明的人打电话，还一直守在他所谓的弟弟身边，直到帮忙的人过来。而Karen……

Matt的思绪跑远了。他并不愿意想起Karen，不愿想起她放在他领带上、头发上的双手，不愿想起她对他说，惩罚者并非彻头彻尾的坏人，也许惩罚者的杀戮有其意义。

他回到正题。“那么，就谢你没送我去医院吧。” 

“呵，” 说起这个。“别太得意忘形了，Red。你再干出你昨晚干的那种事情来，我不会送你去医院，我会送你去最近的警局，你的化装舞会服钉在你胸口。我们都明白了吗？”

是啊，他是明白的，但Frank还没有。所以Matt直言点醒他。“我不会坐视你杀人的。”

“没你选择的余地。我有我的事情要办，不必经过你的批准，也不必因为你拿你的断腿当人质就束手束脚。”

哎哟天哪，Frank还真是会说俏皮话。Matt笑了：“我为什么会在这里，Frank？”过去几天里，他晕晕乎乎地没空去想，然而，他现在脑子清晰了却仍没有更好的答案。“对你来说，我一直都是麻烦。为什么把我留在你这里？别跟我说什么是因为我没有别人可以依靠。那都是扯淡，Frank，你自己也清楚。”

蛮奇怪的：Frank没有回嘴。他的回答冷静，冷淡，就像他早就组织好了答案。“你的腿断了，这要怪我，Red。怪我。你跟我说天花板要塌了。我听到了枪声，也听到你在喊，但我没停手。接下来，你揽着我胸口扑倒，整座该死的楼砸到了你身上。”

Matt有点不太确信自己刚刚听到的话。这些话在他脑子里找不到任何可匹配的感知。 “我不记得了。”

“唔，我记得。”Frank在生自己的气。惩罚者不该犯这种白痴错误；这种错误应该是夜魔侠专属。 

“我不记得了。”但这一段记忆并不像昨晚那样被彻底抹掉了。接连三天处在伤痛和药物的困扰中，几乎不太有清醒的时候，这让Matt对地下室的记忆模糊了，细节被大脑所遗漏，即使他试图回忆仍无法捕捉。枪声当时是百分百存在的。天花板肯定在彻底垮塌之前有过一些征兆：声音，往下掉的碎片。Matt记得他醒来，躺在地板上——这一段记忆比他是怎么到这里来的记忆要真切。不过出言警告Frank听起来百分百是他会做的事。至于把Frank推到一边？百分之两百。

“你在这里，因为是我害你到这里。” Frank宣布。他的宣言里毫无自豪之意，这一点听上去超奇怪。Matt的腿绝对是他的错，但他却并不因为把夜魔侠振出局而矜矜自得。骨折是个愚蠢的、Frank决心负责纠正的意外。“我很抱歉，Red。我他妈的本该赶紧闪的。”

“我以为你没听到我说话。” Matt意识到。他当时在喊，而Frank在开枪。他还以为惩罚者没听清他的警告。  
   
所以他合身扑了过去。 

“唔，我当时以为你想骗我停手。不过说真的，你一直不怎么擅长说谎，是不是？”  Frank嗤笑了一声。“天底下哪种律师不会撒谎啊？”

Matt容许自己露出一个得意的笑容。他还是配得起这个评价的：“真正出色的那种。” 

Frank没有和他争论。要不是Matt对他有点了解，他会认为Frank的沉默是出于怜悯。“医生说，接下来的两天，你不能用你那条腿。”

“该死。”

“如果你能想到谁可以替代我接手照顾你——”

“没有，” Matt憎恶这样的对话。药物让他很难不去想他放不下的人——Karen，Foggy，还有[i][b]她[/b][/i]。他尘缘未斩六根不净心里还有放不下的人，单这一点就够让他心烦了。“没有。没有人。”

Frank没有追问——他并不在意。 “那么就别再逼逼叨了。我不会留你在这儿一辈子的。等你重新站起来了——我是说在不送掉你小命的情况下，我就带你回家。你把那条腿搞砸了，我带你去警局。”

“如果我没有搞砸我的腿而且还阻止了你呢？” Matt问。 

“老天啊……” Frank起身走开。 

“Frank。”

脚步声停了下来。Matt稍微撑起一点身体，这样子，他看上去仿佛是和Frank视线相交。他希望他脸上有墨镜。他不喜欢自己的虹膜往眼眶左下方移动的样子，也不喜欢他全身上下每一处都能够瞄准定位唯独眼睛不行的事实。他等着Frank的脉搏加速和暴露他内心的挫折感，或者，更糟糕：Frank的心跳同情地放缓。他听到过这种心跳，在肉铺里，当Frank第一次看到他眼睛的时候。他一点都不想再次听到这种心跳。

他没有：Frank已经不再从生理上对他的眼睛有特殊反应。然而Matt更加渴望戴上眼镜了。他本以为怜悯很糟糕，结果……Frank的毫无反应说明他亮出双眼的时间非常久。他被人看着，被人了解。被惩罚者了解。 

Matt微微地朝着肩膀歪过脑袋。“我大概不管怎样都会冲过去的，不管知不知道你其实听到了我的警告。”

显然，Frank对他的了解还没有那么深。“老天啊，Red……”

“那个天花板说不准会要了你的命。”

“那个天花板说不准会要了你的命。所以……是怎样？你死好过我死？”

Matt不是从这个角度想的：“我断腿好过你丢命。”

“你的数学差劲到家了，Red。”

他的数学才不差：“你还活蹦乱跳的。”

“是啊，我是。”但他搞不懂夜魔侠为什么要看重这个。  

警方的电台发出嘶嘶的声音；有人正在进行无线电通讯。Matt沉浸在清晰的感知里。在连续数天的混乱不堪之后，他的感知又回来了。声音像是水波纹，从墙上、家具以及杂乱的物品上反射回来。Matt闻到枪油、金属、火药和帆布的味道，在这些味道之下还有汗水、墨水和干涸血液的味道。他吸收这些味道，所有这些味道，急切地收集细节。Frank的书桌靠着对面的墙，上方悬挂着各色工具。成箱成箱的子弹整齐地堆在行军床的床尾。远处的墙角有一张被虫蛀过的老旧泡沫床垫，床垫上有着非常浓重的Frank的味道；显然他最近有机会睡觉的时候便一直睡在上头。床垫旁边的空间飘来帆布的味道，帆布里填充着东西，被天花板上垂下来的一条生锈的铁链挂着，上头，浓重的皮肤味儿、汗液味儿和血液味儿交织在一起。

Matt的手在胸口握拳。他非常熟悉这种味道：拳击沙袋。老式的那种，前一个房客留下的，但Frank的拳头遍及沙袋的每一处。 

“……Murdock的公寓？”

他把Frank的公寓摈弃在他的感官之外，专注于警方的电台。

Mahoney的声音在电台上响起，比平常更加无奈。“不，调度中心。还没有人去查看Matt Murdock的情况。”

“这次是Franklin Nelson打电话来了。”这个名字对Matt如同当胸一记重拳。 

听起来对Mahoney也一样：“他提交失踪人口报告了么？”

“没有。那个叫Page的姑娘打电话来的时候也没有。”

“那么你可以告诉他们两个先提交报告，调度中心。纽约警局不会——”背景音里，他的手机响了。“噢，该死的，不。稍等，调度中心。Foggy Nelson打电话过来了。”

Brett没有让人听到他和Foggy的对话。Matt估计那场对话超不愉快。

他屈伸他的左大腿，心里想着如果翻身到右侧会付出什么代价。他想要远离Frank，以及之后的对话。但他断掉的骨头正在以杀人不吐脏字的方式灼痛地表达着‘少给我扯淡’的含义。Matt不情不愿地干躺着不能动。

Frank跟平时一样绝不错过机会。趁着调度中心接下来说起另一桩入门盗窃案的时候，Frank开口：“Foggy Nelson……你那个律所合伙人吧，Red？”

“嗯。” Matt半咬着下颚回答。他想要离开。他身上的每一寸，每一个细胞，都想要离开，离开这场谈话，离开这间公寓，离开这个身份。他想要消失，成为恶魔，从此再也不回来。他希望Matt Murdock从未存在过。“前律所合伙人。”

“胆子还蛮大的，居然在没立案的情况下要求纽约警局出面。”

胆子这种东西，Foggy和Karen两个人都不缺。Matt没办法从这场对话里脱身，但他尽量让自己的身体离得远一点：他把头歪向朝墙的一侧。“呵，是啊，我有三天没回家了。”他真没觉得任何人会惦记他，包括被他拒于千里之外的最好的朋友以及生他气的前女友。但即使他没回家，打电话给警察还是有点极端了。他们是想要告发他么？天知道他们是怎么知道他没回过家的啊？

Frank的沉默意味深长。“不管你想说什么，不许开口。” Matt警告他。 

Mahoney回到了电台的频道上。“全体单位注意：Foggy Nelson是个混球王八蛋。”

“收到，警探。”有人大笑着回答。 

一阵暖意从Matt胸口悄然涌起。他努力地忽略这股暖意，但他仍不由自主地去猜测Foggy到底跟Brett说了些什么。没过多久，Mahoney在电台上报告，说他准备去Matt所在的街道查看有无可疑活动。“最好还是去看一眼。” Mahoney说，虽然显然很勉强。 

“你还说你身边没有人，嗯哼，Red？”

Matt迫不及待想要重新站起来以便好好地回答Frank的问题——用他的拳头。但现在，他只能满足于“闭嘴，Frank” 。

令人惊讶的是，Frank居然让步了。“好吧，”他回答，一屁股在书桌前的椅子上坐下来，“[i][b]Matthew[/b][/i]。”  
   
[hr]  
   
阅读愉快！   
   
[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/1770544401[/url]

我们还不知道它会爆炸/并且能量巨大 /星星比之前更亮 /在夜空的衬托下   
产生了冲击波/填满了外太空 /就连鬼魂也来了 /来看这场深夜深夜秀/来看我们的演出   
每样东西都在摇晃/每个人都在开口说话 /扮着好奇的鬼脸/好奇赤身裸体的我们看起来会是怎样   
不可移动的物体碰上不可抗拒的力量/不可移动的物体碰上不可抗拒的力量  
碰撞，碰撞/碰撞，碰撞/相互碰撞  
我们已经融合壮大/银河级别的合并/你和我，大碰撞/上帝是个真正的男人/上帝是个造物的慈父   
有些人可能说我是幸运儿/但是不，事情不是这样  
碰撞，碰撞/碰撞，碰撞/碰撞，碰撞/碰撞，碰撞/相互碰撞

*本章算是承上启下的过渡章，说清楚了地下室里发生的事情，并埋下和后续某些章节相关的一些明显以及不明显的线索（不过老实说，我觉得作者每章都在埋线索OTZ）

*惩罚者终于知道夜魔侠的大名了看他的得意劲！  
[/color]


	10. 彼此之恶/The Bad In Each Other

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

这一章花了我很长时间。我以为我清楚我写到哪里结束，结果我写不出来。我花了两天瞎写，最后发现我的预期和人物不搭。去读Sunshine故事对我有帮助。尸王Matt完全说明了Matt在此场景下的反应[color=Silver]（*Sunshine故事应该是指同一个fandom里另一作者的故事：[url]http://archiveofourown.org/works/4217547/chapters/9534300[/url]，从标签判断是丧尸背景的夜魔侠故事，所以此处提到的FeralMatt我也据此背景猜测并翻译为“尸王”了。但认真的：这个故事的正文我一点儿都没读过，万一我弄错了，不要打我）[/color]

读者们，你们就上一章的回复真是太热切了。我非常喜欢听到你们的理论和见解。你们的反馈对我来说十分重要也让我深感谦卑。谢谢你们。希望你们喜欢本章！

[hr]

[align=center]“我看他言行不一，  
但他说要开诚布公。  
待我如同茶杯，  
填满复又倾空，  
让人怎能不起疑。  
时间大相径庭，  
即使我们的感受相同。”

——《The Bad In Each Other》，Feist[/align]

[hr]

在Frank的公寓里很难判断时间，但Matt猜测现在是傍晚：当他抬手放到窗台上，暖意汇于他的手背——这一次，暖意来自公寓楼的另一个方向。他听到Rina上楼梯的声音：她的芭蕾平底鞋摩擦着地面。她的叹息还有肩胛吱嘎作响的声音都表示她又经历了一个长长的工作日。Rina先放音乐，然后才回身锁好门。

一个心跳，两个心跳，三个心跳。四个心跳，包括他自己的在内。Matt努力寻找第五个，但Frank Castle胸腔内行刑者的心跳无迹可寻。“Frank？”这间公寓没什么隔音效果，如果Frank身在附近，他的心跳应该可以被听见。Matt追踪着外面的声音。停车场很安静。大街上的车吵吵嚷嚷。Frank已经离开公寓楼了。

Matt简直不能相信他居然没听到Frank离开。他大力地揉着脸，驱走睡意。今天要好一些了——从认知清晰度的角度来说。他恳求Frank减少药的剂量，惩罚者顺了他的意。Matt花在冥想上的时间比睡觉时间长。他伤腿的持续疼痛给了他一个关注焦点，让他借此回避往Foggy、Karen和纽约警局上头想。但他完全不记得Frank换装、关门或者锁门。因为芬太尼，他的脑子依然有点像泥浆，但现在比前些天好多了。他现在没有因为镇静剂的影响完全丧失记忆。他只不过是睡得有[i][b]那么[/b][/i]死沉。

抽抽鼻子，Matt搜索着惩罚者的装备。凯夫拉的干巴巴合成品气味在书桌附近徘徊。他闻到的有可能是Matt在新闻里听说的、惩罚者标志性的防弹背心，也有可能只是Frank的谋杀者衣柜内若干防弹背心中的一件。铺天盖地的枪弹味儿也一样：Frank的弹药库太庞大了，就算他全身披挂着出去，剩余弹药的味儿仍足够把Matt淹死。难说Frank离开公寓是去做什么了，只是，考虑到这是Frank，准没什么好事。

此外，他也没发现什么线索可以表明Frank何时回来。Matt在床头柜上找到一个三明治，三明治边上放了一杯水。伸手往下摸，他在柜子侧面找到了一张皱巴巴的纸，这张纸之前肯定不在那儿，但现在被贴到那里。他的五指摸索着，发现纸张被戳得遍体鳞伤。面对纸张上小小的凸起，他还没有清楚地意识到这应该是布莱叶盲文，他的大脑便已自动启动了翻译流程。

[i][b]山云了[/b][/i]。不，不对，本该是：[i][b]出去了[/b][/i]。

Matt垂下手：“谢了，Frank。”活像这句话就足够把事情说得一清二楚似的。

他从行军床上撑起上半身。他慢慢地来，花费他需要而非他希望的时间。他的肌肉渴求一点活动——锻炼，练习式的拳击，一场真正的战斗。任一种都可以，只要不是平躺着不动。Matt尽可能地伸展身体。他拖着身体切换到了坐姿，但坐得不比他的伤腿高。Frank仍然在窗台上给他留了一支盛有止疼药的注射器，但Matt不希望用上它。枕头薄如纸，加上他的眩晕感挥之不去，他眼下也没可能坐得比腿高。

当Matt撑起了身体，他的感官更加清晰了。随着更多的血液涌进受伤的肢体，Matt跟随着他动脉里的奔涌感知着自己的伤势。原发的伤口在他小腿背后，横着的一道，已经愈合了。他几乎没有意识到它有痛感，因为他的手术切口，从踝关节往上到膝盖以下，切开的肌肉和缝合的手术线组成的一条直线在热辣辣地疼。内里简直一团糟。Matt感觉到他的肌肉是肿着的。骨头戳到皮肤的区域因为来回刮擦和肿胀而活像一堆绞碎的肉糜。

还有一天。他集中精神。还有一天医生就会来看他。一旦她开口宣布他可以起来活动了，他就会起来。活动。立刻离开Frank的公寓。回到地狱厨房。而眼下，他等着烈火慢慢平息成余烬，等着悸动的剧痛减轻、放缓。

可是在这个过程中，他慢慢意识到有点……不对劲。由于包扎他伤腿的一层又一层绷带，他的感觉有失敏锐，但是，他的左踝处有点多余的重量。Matt的本能反应是伸手去摸，但他的身体没办法弯折得那么厉害，因为他的头现在还在晕眩。轻轻地，Matt用右脚去推，结果，他的脚触及到当啷响的冰凉金属。

Matt倾身过去。“不，不，不……”他忽略了伤腿发出的怒吼，因为他的脑子也在怒吼，越来越响亮，当他的双手握住一条铁链。顺着铁链，他摸到一口弹药箱。链条的一头绕在箱子的把手上，上了挂锁。另一头以同样的方式锁在他左腿的踝关节处。

他猛然倒回到行军床上，吸气，一二三，屏住，吐气。他的拳头狠狠地击打在墙上，以阻止四壁合拢将他逼到窒息，但，怎样挥拳都没有办法阻挡公寓在他胸腔周围收紧合拢。今早他放出感官探测到的空间，他和房间另一端之间的距离（Frank的床，拳击沙袋，通往厨房的走廊）全都消失了。Matt有的只是一段不足一米的距离，在他的伤腿与一口弹药箱之间的铁链。

活像他准备起身走来走去一样。

自我反思之后，Matt让了一步：好吧，活像他准备起来把他的腿再次搞砸一样。

更多挥之不去的茫然冒了出来；这一次，这些茫然甚至都不是他的。它们听起来像是Foggy清嗓子的声音，闻起来像是缝过针之后泛着血腥味儿和消毒剂味儿的公寓。它们像是一盆兜头淋下来的冷水，让他寒彻骨，因为他之前都没想过，等到他的腿终于痊愈——如果他的腿终于痊愈——事情接下来会怎样。而那会是Foggy脑海中唯一的关注。跳下行军床也不可能让Frank回来，不可能让已经被谋杀的受害者起死回生。跳下行军床只是会让他自己有危险。此外，如果Frank认真到用链条锁住他的腿，他也会认真到把他送警局。

但Matt有他的行事准则，该死，所以他打点精神，拒绝乖乖躺着。Frank用铁链拴住他，以便他自己出去大肆杀戮？好呀。Matt不会搞砸他那条该死的腿，但Frank也别想指望这事儿就这么算了。

[hr] 

在光天化日之下回到地狱厨房的感觉怪怪的。Frank已经习惯在午夜行事。深夜里，黑暗是他的掩护，他的猎物会出来活动。他喜欢在夜幕下被人认出来的那一瞬。那些王八蛋看到他带着他胸口的骷髅头或者战士的表情冲过来，那一刻才他妈的是Frank的生活。

他可不怎么中意现在被人认出来。夕阳把地狱厨房映照得像一座炼狱：红彤彤，金灿灿，黄澄澄。再加上哈德逊河水面上的反光，Frank感觉自己走在聚光灯下。确切说，路上每个人都像是走在聚光灯下，但可不是每个人的脸都在联邦调查局十大通缉犯的榜单上，也不是每个人的脸都频繁在电视上亮相。

他把兜帽拉得低低的，脑袋低垂，肩膀缩起来，双手插在口袋里。他随身只有一把柯尔特手枪，一把匕首，两者都小心地用运动衫盖住。他大步走在去教堂的路上。没人来找他麻烦，就连警车里的巡警也没来盘问他。

弥撒之后会有人办告解。所以，虽然办公室是锁着的，但神父不会有空注意到Frank的撬门溜锁。信徒们纷纷直奔长椅而去。几个孩子快步走过去，眼睛转也不转地粘在手里的手机屏幕上。Frank站到了锁着的办公室大门旁。等到大厅的人都走空了，他转身，用身体挡住球形门把手。锁好开得很。Frank闪身进去，回手关上门。现在，教堂里不会有人知道他在这里了。

教堂秘书的桌子整洁异常，教堂也是老派风格，把他们所有信徒的信息全都放在一个桌面式旋转名片架里。Frank拨动名片架，直到他拨到M栏，接下来就是翻翻翻直到铛铛铛：要什么信息有什么信息，包括地址在内。他在一张便利贴上草草抄下信息，装进口袋，然后把名片架转回原样掩盖痕迹。然后，Frank走出办公室，走出大门，回到车内。

地上的影子拉得比之前更长了。Frank在一条已经被薄暮笼罩的小巷子里停妥车。他评估着周围——左右都有出口，可以开车离开；还有很多弯弯绕绕的小路，他可以步行。万一有人留意到Frank Castle重返地狱厨房了，他有多条脱身路线。步行逃走会有点耽误时间，但就今晚而言更好，比为了逃避追捕和纽约警局大打出手强。万一局势不妙，今夜可不会有长角的恶魔搅和进来吸引警方注意力。

他绕着街区打转，预作侦查。角落里一间历史悠久的酒吧开始人满为患了。从下午就早早开始泡吧的顾客们在吧台的凳子上等着，年纪大个子壮脾气冷的酒保来回上着啤酒和烈性酒。没有红酒，没有鸡尾酒：在这间酒吧里没有。Frank从门口走过，酒吧红色的霓虹灯招牌在他耳边嗡嗡作响，一闪一闪的红光像是个末日大杀器。这就是地狱厨房因之驰名的若干末日型地标之一，而且它正好位于Frank目的地的街角处可真是再搭不过。

公寓有一扇厚重的金属大门，需要在门边的门禁键盘上输入密码才能被获准进入。该死的，他确实有想过这里的安保可能会比普通的无电梯公寓更严格，但这个？这个超出了Frank的预计。他没想过一个公设辩护人的收入租得起这种地方。Frank大步从公寓正门口走过，眼神四下转悠，瞟向外墙，瞟向楼顶。前门不可能是唯一的通道。肯定有大街上看不到的消防通道或者屋顶通道，适合在夜间悄然进悄然出的那种。

他想去的那栋公寓楼没有这种东西，但隔壁的楼宇构成了一座攀爬游乐场。它们的消防通道构成了公园里的方格攀爬架，下水道构成了悬吊架，没有盖子的垃圾箱正好充作缓冲，完美适配想要练习跑酷技能的忍者和本事屌炸天恨不能假装自己是超自然生物的义警。

Frank辛辛苦苦地攀上对面楼房的房顶，结果发现旁边一座屋顶上才有梯子通往他想去的该死的天台。“去他妈的。”他不快地低声诅咒。他可没有时间来回爬。等到此间事了，他还需要一个小时才能返回布朗克斯区。Frank助跑，跳，攀上对面凸出的壁阶，然后把自己拽上来。

事情从此简单，撬个门锁就足够。Frank冲了进去，以为那是个服务人员专用出入口。结果他直接站到了某人公寓的阁楼上。

某人空无一人的公寓，从声音来判断。

确信此间真的没有人之后，Frank顺着楼梯往下走进起居室。这个地方简直一目了然。从他站的位置，他看得清整间厨房。卧室连个门都没有，只有一扇斜斜的门板，看起来是从铰链上脱落之后再也没有维修过。公寓里的家什还是有一点的，足够让这地方看起来乱糟糟，但Frank的印象是这间公寓有一阵子无人在这里生活过了。租客付掉租金。租客睡在床上。租客吃进东西。租客带走垃圾。但没人[i][b]生活[/b][/i]在这里。这个地方是集结待命区。[color=Silver]（*军事术语，指军事行动之前集合士兵和集结装备的区域）[/color]

Frank最开始不相信Matt运气这么好。然后他反应过来了：这不是运气。能直通天台的公寓是Red必须的。满足这种条件的公寓租金通常贵得要死，但将灯光直直投入起居室窗户的巨大广告牌使得这里的价格大跳水。

Frank查看书架。一眼看过去，书脊是空白的，什么都没有，但走近之后，Frank看到了布莱叶盲文的记号。书的表面已经覆了一层薄薄的灰尘。书架上的污迹表明已经无人定期打扫。所有这些都进一步证明，这间公寓是行动基地，而非家。

但一开始不是这样的。客厅里的椅子很多，足够来访的客人坐。厨房里多余的餐具表示，客人以前会留下来吃饭。和Frank记忆里他自己的家不一样，这里的桌上没有残羹剩汁，角落里没有玩过没收拾的玩具。在这里，没人会期待随时有人从游乐场回家。Frank的家被人从他身边夺走；而Red，Red是自己选择了这样的空荡荡。尽管这里空荡荡，Frank还是以他在墓园里走路的方式肃穆地穿过了公寓：他深知自己脚下躺着亡魂。

他曾经说过，而他还会继续这样说，特别是此刻他正置身于这孩子的公寓里：“你他妈的是活成地狱了吧。”

[hr] 

Frank找到一只健身包，把里面的东西倒个底朝天。里面没什么，只有一副绑手带，一个护齿套，外加一条毛巾。他把绑手带放回包内，别的杂七杂八扔进衣柜里。[color=Silver]（*绑手带是拳击用品，缠在手腕上和手指间，防止手腕扭伤、手指软骨骨折和皮肤擦伤）[/color]

运动衫，T恤衫，平角裤，袜子。Frank把它们塞进健身包里。该死，这孩子可真瘦小。他穿他那身铠甲大概勉强够轻量级的格，如果穿便装就只能参加羽量级了。Red的两件套西装看起来统统像是十来岁的Frank上教堂时穿的。它们带着布莱叶盲文的标签整齐挂在柜子里，和公寓的其他东西一样开始散发霉味儿。Frank关上衣柜门，听任它们继续发霉去。Red得穿一阵子便装了。目前来看，他得穿着他的运动装，等着左腿被再次切开，以便安装任何必要的装置把他断掉的腿固定好，直到痊愈。[color=Silver]（*拳击按体重划分级别，男子的轻量级大概是58-61公斤，羽量级大概是55-57公斤）[/color]

床头柜上的手机老早耗光了电。Frank抓起手机和充电器。该死，Red能打给谁呢——警察？他们会连他一道盘问的。在Fisk蠢蠢欲动的情况下，地狱厨房的恶魔绝不会甘心被警方拘留。不，Frank相信Red不会把他们两个一起给坑了。Frank现在想到的是那几个拼了命想找到Red的人。迟早会有失踪人口报告递上去的。如果说纽约警局现在认为这是无理骚扰，那是因为他们暂时还没生疑。最好给Red一个机会去联系Page小姐和那个叫Nelson的家伙，免得事情失控。

Frank把装好的健身包从乱糟糟的床铺上拎起来。他已经打算转身了，但一点不寻常的光泽吸引了他的目光。在广告牌射灯的照耀下，床单泛着光。Frank一只手抚过床单。“丝绸床单，Red？天哪……”天杀的，要是公众知道这些，那可就有意思了：地狱厨房的恶魔，瘦小又刻薄，拿着公设辩护人的收入，而且还是个最近刚把饭碗搞砸了的公设辩护人哎哟喂，回家了睡在丝质的床单上。这种堕落的奢靡让人震惊，特别是考虑到它并非伪装的一部分。丝绸床单是Red自己享用的。哦，或许也给女朋友享用享用。但Frank已经就Red到底有没有女朋友这件事修正了他之前的想法。Red有约会的女伴，她们也许能够在丝绸床单里翻云覆雨，但她们不会有机会看见那个戴着恶魔面具的男人。[color=Silver]（*瘦小又刻薄，lean and mean，又传神又押韵）[/color]

Maria以前常说，她和Frank结婚的时候已经很清楚自己嫁的是什么样的人。她每天都这样对他说，直到她去世。Frank以前并不完全相信她，但他现在希望相信她的话。他希望相信他和她之间从未有过伪装和隐瞒。他希望相信她死的时候仅仅受到子弹的伤害但不曾受到怀疑的折磨。Frank无法想象Red会希望别人那样带着疑虑死去，但Red大概根本没把别人放在心上。他显然连他自己都没放在心上。

Frank猛然攫住床单，甚至都没有细想。趁他还没改变主意，他将床单一把塞进包内。

浴室是他的最后一站。Frank抓起牙刷、梳子和电动剃须刀。他瞥一眼淋浴间里的东西：洗发水。还有护发素。Red，真的？天呐。Frank考虑把那瓶洗发水拿起来，但他办不到。床单不妨说是有实际的用处。洗发水和护发素——无香精添加，抗敏——则太过了，过得荒谬可笑。Frank关上灯。丝绸的床单，高端的护发用品。它们的使用者每天都在枪林弹雨里闯，甚至没个人可以来照顾他。“这他妈的完全说不通。”

Frank往包里塞了几本书，然后拉上拉链，走向通往天台的楼梯。他穿过天台，这一次顺着梯子爬下去，然后利用消防通道、窗台、加了盖子的垃圾桶以及其他杂七杂八回到地面。风声在巷子里呼啸。一场风暴正在酝酿中。人们今晚会待在家里闭门不出。Frank希望Fisk的人也是。因为，他没有时间狩猎。Red此时多半已经醒了，而且肯定因为自己被拴起来了而暴跳如雷。Frank觉得这算他俩扯平：Red刚刚又把自己的腿给搞断了，他也很暴跳如雷。

Frank差点就上车了，但是直觉让他停下脚步。他的身体本能地采取了行动，尽管他的大脑还没来得及明晰地传达[i][b]有人正在盯着他[/b][/i]。Frank查看四周。屋顶，没有人。消防通道，没有人。窗户，没有人。巷子，没有人。但他的右手依然悬在柯尔特手枪的上方，因为他的被监视感并未消失。这里可供藏身的地方多得要死。不管这地方看起来有多黑或者有多空，Frank绝非一个人。

不可能是警察。纽约警察不会偷偷摸摸行事。Frank也不觉得是Page小姐或者那个叫Nelson的人躲在这里。盯着Frank的人，他们受过专门训练，因为他们一点儿声音都没出。他觉得自己捕捉到了某人的衣襟在消防通道上一闪而过，但他没来得及确认，它便已经消失了，消失在夜色里。

Frank上车，健身包丢在副座上。小巷很安静，周围一点儿声音都没有。但Frank不信。他尽快倒车出去，飞快地开到大街上。

在后视镜里，他看到了：一道黑影跟在他车后，在房顶和房顶之间跳跃。路灯照到了对方在建筑物之间跳跃时飞扬的红色袍子和背后的刀柄。然后，黑影再次没入黑暗。

Frank在下一个路口闯了红灯，跟着在接下来的十字路口往左急转，在迎面而来的车辆中穿行。那个人影停下来，不知所措地站在屋顶上，看着Frank绝尘而去的车。

但还没过一个街区，另一道身影出现了，比上一个更快。Frank又闯了一次红灯，右转，然后左转。前面的哈德逊公路畅通无阻，甭管那些追他的家伙有多快，他们的耐力不够一路追他回布朗克斯。

毫无疑问，当Frank进入上西区的时候，这场追逐已经没戏了。他往北，然后顺着95号州际公路折返布朗克斯。一路上，他一直在谋划对策，因为，日本人依然在地狱厨房活动，他们不单单没有销声匿迹，而且，他们在寻找Red。

[hr]

Frank大踏步地走上公寓楼梯，一只手抓着钥匙，另一只手提着包。他已经作好准备直面因为铁链而可怜可悲地大发脾气的Red。也许，跟他说点新鲜事有助于让他把嘴闭起来，比如，日本忍者在他公寓外站岗放哨。Red对日本人的活动知道得似乎不比Frank多，但是他比Frank急于获得信息。

然而，公寓里等着Frank的脾气只是Frank自己那份儿脾气。他反手关上门，落锁，把包丢到桌上。Frank环视房间，身体既燥热又冰冷。从他嘴里蹦出来的第一句话是：“你他妈的干什么了，Red？”

Red无力地瘫在行军床的床尾，半盖着被子，面色惨白，身体颤抖。他的腿举高架在一口弹药箱上——和Frank离开公寓之前用铁链拴上的是同一口。Red的身边还有好几口弹药箱，所有的箱子都是空的。里头的子弹不见了。虽然他倒抽气抽得像个离死不远的人，脸色也难看得像地狱，但他的两片嘴唇弯成一个该死的得意笑容。Frank恨不能把它从他那张得意洋洋的脸上撕下来，

特别是，Red顺着墙又往下出溜了点，上气不接下气地说：“哎，我可没有再把我的腿搞砸哦。”

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*标题音乐可以点击这里欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/1770508502[/url]

我看他言行不一，但他说要开诚布公。待我如同茶杯，填满复又倾空，让人怎能不起疑。时间大相径庭，即使我们的感受相同。  
你善良，我善良，但两个善良的人无法挖掘对方的善良，而是激发彼此最坏的一面。彼此之恶。  
怎样才能让我们回到从前？我们已经离心。两只蓝色的荧光小船，顺着光怪陆离的河一路往下。悲伤在游弋，无论有没有她。  
你善良，我善良，但两个善良的人无法挖掘对方的善良，而是激发彼此最坏的一面。彼此之恶。

*这一章翻好2个多礼拜终于可以贴出来了哈哈哈。实际上我是从这一章开始大爱这个故事的，因为很喜欢这一章里作者对惩罚者的把握。Frank那么友善，友善到使用三脚猫的布莱叶盲文给Matt留话，友善到在光天化日之下冒着被发现的风险去给Matt找补给，但是又那么残酷和实际，使用铁链这种非常羞辱人的方式将Matt锁起来。他行事的这种矛盾相悖之处太符合我对惩罚者的想象。

而Matt的回应也那么棒。他不会因为身陷Frank设的笼子里就认输。和他在天台上爆发一枪射断铁链一样，他有不屈不挠的意志和富有创造力的解决方案。

*上一章里，Matt利用感知来读取Frank公寓的布局，除其他家具外，Matt注意到了行军床床尾有成箱成箱整齐垒放的子弹——这原本可以是一个无足轻重的细节，但是在本章里它迅速地成为铺垫，和Frank对Matt采取的措施呼应了起来。

*作者说………………Frank在柜子上给Matt留了三明治和水，这个细节她是有意影射Frank和他收养的那条狗的关系。噗哈哈小红你怒不怒。

*附一张光天化日活动的惩罚者图片：[attachimg]88153[/attachimg][/color]


	11. 营造神秘/Building a Mystery

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我在本章里尝试了点不一样的技巧：我没有完整描写Matt在Frank出去期间做过的事情，而是将他的叙述穿插在叙事中。我试图避免闪回，而我希望我的努力有效。另外，由于本章是从Matt的视角来写的，他的认知会有一些空白缺漏。我不觉得Matt会特别熟知弹药。

我决定：Frank选用的突击步枪是M16。所以，我所有的资料检索都以此为基础。他的弹药箱（ammo cans，我在上一章里误称之为munitions cases——抱歉）里盛着满匣的弹匣，因为他习惯性预做准备。我是加拿大人，无军事经历，对突击步枪知之甚少。如果我的资料检索成果不太好，甚至是有误，容我诚挚道歉。

说到我是加拿大人这回事：我过去一礼拜查了无数次突击步枪，而突击步枪在加拿大是违禁物，我的上网历史大概已经让我被列入需警惕名单了。加拿大政府，我请求你们的原谅：我所有的搜索都是以同人大神的名义。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，谢谢你们。我原本有意让Karen在本章出场，但Matt和子弹的故事意味着她要下一次才会出现了。我万分感激你们的耐心与支持。谢谢你们！

（本章末尾亦有注。）

[hr]

[align=center]“耍一点小脾气  
再露出全都了然于心的微笑  
这时我们正需要  
这时夜晚就要来到……  
因为你正在努力营造神秘  
坚持呀，约束呀，  
是呀，你正在努力营造神秘  
你的选择要小心翼翼”

——《Building a Mystery》，Sarah McLachlan[/align]

[hr]

浴室门打开，释放出一股刺鼻的氨水味儿。Matt早已闻饱了这恶臭。他干呕起来，但没有呕出任何东西。他的胃空荡荡到疼，其他部分的肌肉也并没有准备好参与今天的活动。 

他的腿依然是断着的。骨头倒是没有错位：在往返于行军床和浴缸之间的时候，Matt一直格外小心留意确保这一点。但他的整个身体从头到脚趾头都在齐声宣布它们不满意。他的疼痛已经进发到了从未探足过的新领域，他的身体不得不发明了一些新的位置以传达他的身体到底有多支离破碎地疼，当然了，这些地方远远没有他的腿叫嚣得那么厉害。

他唯一的快乐来自于他感知到的、浴室里正在飞快堆积的暴怒。Frank的心脏狂暴地跳动，像是一头准备往前冲的斗牛在愤怒地踩踏蹄子。 

“氨……可以腐蚀黄铜。”Matt指出。说出“氨”这个字眼的时候他又干呕了一下。当时，他把一整瓶氨水倒进盛有温水以及子弹箱内容物的浴缸里。现在几十个——Matt记不得确切数目了——弹匣正躺在浅浅一池氨水里仰望着Frank。   

Frank动手给浴缸放水，然后他咚咚咚走出浴室，盛怒地像是奔赴战场。 

Matt把他绑着夹板的伤腿从帮他架高腿的金属箱子上挪下来，垂放到地上。他直起身，让自己靠墙而坐，摆出预备战斗的姿势。活像他已经能够投入战斗了似的。“你的……你的子弹搞不好还能用。但也难说。”军用弹药和19世纪的弹药可能已经大有不同了。在19世纪，氨水首次被发现可导致子弹开裂。Frank的子弹浸泡一下或许不会有事，但Frank大概不会愿意犯险使用它们。“你得给你的军火供应商打电话——”

Frank动手快得全无征兆。Matt的反应太慢，也太弱，没办法阻止Frank一只手臂扼住他的脖子把他架在墙上。他使出他肢体全部的残存力量，又踢又打又挣扎，但他没多少力量残余：他已经花了大量力气用来抬子弹箱；他一度拖着锁链和他断了的腿，把那些弹匣拖进浴室，来来又回回。 

Frank迅速地完全压制住Matt的右手，承受了Matt左手的殴打。这些殴打对他来说不算什么。Matt对他来说不算什么。

“你以为所有事到你这里为止，Red。”Frank用克制的口气说。他以前也一边扼住他人脖子一边灌输人生道理。“你以为我把你送到警局一切就了结了。再也没有什么地狱厨房的恶魔。他们把你关进超级监狱，跟那些被你一手送进去的家伙关到一起——”

Matt没有去听这些细节。他能行；他能挺得过去。他不需要去细想牢狱之灾。他的大脑闪回到他刚才一直在重复的、坚持重复了一个多小时的流程：抬，跳，歇，干呕，跳回去。打开与他脚踝锁在一处的弹药箱是当时最困难的一步。为确保他跑不脱，Frank用其他的弹药箱将锁住他的那口弹药箱半埋在下头。Matt不得不先将三口金属箱子拖到地上然后才能撬开他那口箱子的箱盖。他拿出弹匣，把它们摆在行军床上，黄铜的气味让他开始寻思不知道Frank公寓里有没有氨水，以及氨水就放在附近的可能性有多大。 

结果，氨水离得比Matt以为的近多了。吸入他肺部的氨水凝为水珠往下滴。Matt咳嗽着。他的思绪回到了当下。除思维是浮着的以外，他整个人其他部分都仍挣扎。Frank的手松开了一点点，给他呼吸的空间。 

“你别想在我面前晕过去，Red。”Frank说。他的声音像是对着Matt的脸和胸膛吐出的一连串火花。“你最好用你该死的脑袋想明白：这件事情从你起。你进了超级监狱，Wilson Fisk会让你好看。监狱外呢？纽约警局会跟每一个与你有关联的人面谈。包括Nelson。包括Karen。包括你的邻居，你的房东，你的神父。” 

Frank又扼住了Matt的气管。那个烈火中的世界燃尽了他大脑里最后一点氧气储备。Matt抬起双臂去推Frank，但这些虚弱的挣扎完全不被Frank放在心上。“任何人，只要他们可能知道或者应该知道你的秘密身份。除了警局之外，还有没有别的人会想知道？别忘记，你得罪的人多了去了，Red。很多很多人，他们可不会相信你的律师朋友压根不知道你夜里的活计，或者相信你的秘书一无所知。事情从你[i][b]起[/b][/i]，Red，但不会由你而结束，直到你认识的每一个人都被卷进麻烦里头来。你懂不懂我的话，Red？跟我说你懂了。”

Frank松开紧握的手。Matt抖动着；这就算是他的点头了。他全身上下的神经已经非常脆弱敏感，他断的腿像是一根从大腿根部开始燃烧的攻城木。但他不信事情会这样。Foggy，Karen，Lantom：他们应该都有说得过去的理由可以矢口否认他们的知情，而且他们也都能请到适格的律师。他们会得到保护的。他一直刻意保持着距离，为的就是让他们能够得到保护。 

他的眼珠子往上翻。“我懂了，Frank。”

一声叹息，一个白眼，一句未说出口的“[i][b]去你妈的[/b][/i]”。“不，你没懂。”Frank猛然抽走手臂。Matt往前栽。他跌倒在地，右侧髋部着地，以保护他受伤的左腿。“你没懂，因为如果你懂了，你就不会搞出这么多事来。你就不会求着我把你往纽约警局送。” 

“自从我到这里来，你就一直想要我走……”Matt努力想要往下说，但他说不下去：他身上汗如雨下，汗水混合氨水，堆积在他皮肤上，舔舐和腐蚀着他的皮肤。他觉得不对劲。他全身上下都不对劲。他的腹肌在往上顶，搅动着他的五脏六腑，直到他的胃到了喉咙口。“我不过是在帮你忙而已。” 

疼痛无处不在；它从最集中的冲击处分散出来，撕裂他的四肢，踩踏着他的肌肉，刮擦他的神经。很难说哪些疼痛源自他本人，哪些疼痛是Frank施加的。Frank，Frank的身体正流露出极度的愤慨。马特隐约意识到Frank已经停止了来回踱步。     

“噢，怎么了，Frank？”他没有得到回答。从感知的角度而言，Frank所站立的空间完全是个黑洞。“你不高兴了？动手呀……动手把我交给警察呀。我受够了你那套什么要对我尽责任的说辞了。”

Frank一句话把他打发掉：“你是个白痴，Red。”         

Matt一只手用力按住他仍在愈合中的肋骨。如果事情即将演变为Frank向他预警过的最坏情况，那他希望他晕过去。“呵呵，谢谢。”

“你想跟我谈什么是责任？别忘了那个把人从坍塌的屋顶下推开的人是你。”

“我要做什么就去做。”Matt低声怒喝。他心里开心得不得了：终于把Frank的话原封奉还给他了。[color=Silver]（*What I do I just do. DDS2E3，惩罚者夜魔侠屋顶之争中，惩罚者说夜魔侠的义警行为没有用，夜魔侠反问难道你的就有用了，惩罚者用这句话回答：我要做什么就去做，我的行为都是必要的。）[/color] 

Frank跪下来，抓住他受伤的脚踝。Matt腿上炭火的暗焰被激活成明亮的火舌。不太真切地，在他自己的呻吟声以外，Matt听到了铁链从他腿上铛啷移开的声音。Frank松开了锁住他的铁链。“是啊，你就去做。从不考虑后果，Red。”

“你说得太对了——我一点都不考虑后果。我。但我可不是那个四处杀人的人！”

Matt在地板上躺倒。他之前每一步——[i][b]每一步[/b][/i]——都得带着那口空子弹箱走，以免铁链拉扯他受伤的腿；这抽干了他的力气。就算是把箱子清空之后，那该死的东西依然有一吨重。最终，他不得不把它放在地板上，蹦着蹦着就拿它歇歇他受伤的腿。他现在开心得要命，因为Frank终于抬起这些子弹箱，把它们搬到一边。

氨水就放在水槽下。他的脑子会往过去的事情上想，这证明他有多么精疲力竭。Matt在脑海里回放自己的工作：拔掉他的静脉输液管，但没去动留置针；跳到浴室；把浴缸放满；然后跳回来拿弹匣。他一次只能拿几个弹匣，而Frank的弹匣那么多，多到他根本没法全部搬完。但Matt非常肯定，大多数弹匣都被他丢进水里了。非常肯定。但他说不清楚有多少，因为公寓里还有更多的子弹。他嘴里满满都是它们的味道：大口径的，小口径的；黄铜的，钢质的，铜的。

最后，他将氨水倒进浴缸，然后急急忙忙离开现场，免得那些烟雾追着萦绕在他身边，就像它们现在这样。

Matt从地上抬起头，赶在Frank把他拽到警局之前祭出他最后一个问题。“今晚是谁呢，Frank？”惩罚者的脉搏节奏是一个被惹恼了的节奏。[i][b]很好。[/b][/i]即使他狼狈地躺在地板上，但他仍尽可能地刨根问底往下追击。如果这是他去警局之前做的最后一件事，那么他得把这事儿做到漂亮。“是Foley和他的人，还是其他走投无路作了错误决定的人？你今晚在追猎谁呢，Frank？”

一个沉甸甸的东西被丢到他右侧的墙上。帆布和汗水的气味冲破了弥漫的氨水，让Matt的血液为之一凉。他伸出手去，即使他根本无需这样做，即使他业已知道他会摸到什么，即使他根本不想摸到它。他不想知道。他不想被别人知道。 

但Frank不给他保持不知情的时间。“我在追猎你。任务完成。”

Matt的手指拢住他自己的健身包的拎带。里面的东西以衣物为主。洗涤剂和丝绸的味道从拉链中往外冒。“你去过我的公寓。”他呆呆地说。Matt试图让这句话听起来正常一点。但他不能：无论是这个想法还摆在他面前的实体证据都很不对头。

Frank还在生气：“我不过是在帮你忙而已，Red：现在你可以不必光着屁股进局子了。”

“你怎么知道我住哪里？”

“你的地址在圣马修大教堂有记录。”

寒意比疼痛更甚，更难忍。Matt拼命保持冷静。“你去过我的教堂。”这句话听起来同样不对头。“你是怎么……”

“你自己告诉我的，那天晚上，在房顶上？我说出教堂名字的时候瞧你激动的那个劲儿。不过也对——打小在地狱厨房长大的孩子，姓Murdock，爱尔兰裔的天主教乖乖仔，打扮成恶魔的样子专打坏蛋。” Frank嗤笑了一声，“听起来活像是漫画书里的故事。”

如果还有力气的话，Matt会踢自己一脚。实际上，这些听起来全是菜鸟的错误，从他泄露自己的信仰到Frank擅闯他的公寓。他一直都很小心，掩饰自己的痕迹，让Matt Murdock成为一条死胡同。而他本该想到同是死胡同的Frank Castle能够顺着这些信息倒溯到他的真实身份。

他倾身过去，拉开健身包的拉链，等着另一只鞋掉下来，结果他发现，现实比他看不穿猜不透的动机更糟糕：Frank给他带了一只过夜包过来，里头有衣服，他的手机，几本书，洗漱用品，还有他的床单。    

Matt合上包。在他血液里奔涌的寒意现在固化成了他胸口一个巨大的内疚的结。他之前还以为自己想吐。他现在才是真的想吐。“我以为你出去杀人了。”他说，觉得自己很蠢。    

“哦，所以你把弹匣泡在氨水里——你以为这样就能阻止我？我杀人不需要子弹，Red。杀人唯一需要的是一个大活人：你进去的时候他命在，你出去的时候他命没。再说了，我的子弹还有的是。”

“是啊，”他放他的大招作为结案陈词，“但这些是用不上了。”  

“说得真好，律师先生。现在，再跟我说说你都是怎么考虑后果的。你还有差不多三分钟，在我把你拖上车之前。”Frank扣动扳机的手指在他书桌上敲打，仿佛他在开枪射子弹。在他敲打的位置下方有一口抽屉，Frank敲桌子的声音在抽屉里回响。Matt努力想要判断抽屉里有什么。他没有成功，但里头显然放着什么重要的东西。Frank再度开口：“与此同时，你最好也跟我说说，日本人为什么在找你。”

Matt不想主张自己不知情，但他不知道还能说什么别的：“日本人在找我？”

“我离开你的公寓之后，好几个忍者王八蛋沿着哈德逊公路一路追我。和你——还有你的姑娘——动手的那群人。”

空怀希望是没有用的，但，还有别的解释么？长久以来，Matt心里一直隐隐怀着这个念头，以至于当他闻到她的味道出现在他公寓里时，他都以为是他幻觉了。但他不会告诉Frank这些。“我不知道，”他紧紧拉着毯子，把它拉高，“什么都不知道。”

“什么都不知道。” Frank冷哼。“既然你什么都不知道，那么我也没什么理由把你留下来。我现在就开车送你去警局。”

他是认真的。他大老远地跑去地狱厨房，完全出于人情。拿了Matt的东西。翻了他的公寓。Matt现在不确定自己讲不讲得出一句谢谢，鉴于他生活的地方被惩罚者看了个底掉。他试图组织一个听起来没那么疯狂的答复。“他们杀掉的那个姑娘。”

Frank是知情的。“你的姑娘。”

“她不是任何人的姑娘。” Matt 纠正他。“她……对他们来说很重要。”

“所以他们在找她？”

“不。我认为是她……”没有其他的方式组织语言，他只能说， “我认为是她在找我。”

对面是一阵沉思的沉默，漫长到Matt想要收回自己的话。然后，Frank提醒他：“她已经死了，Red。”

Matt什么都没回答。 

Frank补充。“是你抱着她下的天台。”

不止于此。“我还参加了她的葬礼。我亲眼看见她落葬。”

“死人不会活过来，Red。”

“去跟杀她的人说这个。我曾经亲眼看到杀她的人被烧死。”  
   
Matt听到Frank的呼吸发生了异样的变化，察觉到他的体温在往下降。Frank一直都那么稳定，以至于Matt立刻注意到了他的变化。“你为什么会认为她还活着？除了……除了因为杀她的人之外。”Frank摆明并不相信那个人真的被烧死了，呵呵。 

Matt别无选择，只能把实情说出来。Frank扣扳机的食指又一次在那口抽屉以及神秘内容上头敲了。他的车钥匙在他连帽衫的口袋里；Matt听得到它们叮当响。如果她确实还活着，并且在四处找他，而他却被警方逮捕了，那么，麻烦可就大了去了，远不止他锒铛入狱或者Foggy和Karen麻烦缠身那么简单。手和会会和警方发生正面冲突，不天翻地覆不罢休。 

“我……闻到了她的味道。在我的公寓里。就好像她最近刚刚去过一样。”他不能让Frank询问他是怎么能闻出来别人行踪的，所以Matt继续说话以分散Frank的心神：“我那天去地下室就是因为这个。我以为她会去那里。” 

Frank没咬他的钩，继续追问：“你闻到了她的味道？”

“是的。”Matt避开Frank锐利的视线，靠到墙上。他不想谈这件事。Frank已经去过他的公寓，翻找了他的私人用品，看到了Matt甚至不肯开放给Foggy或者Karen看的东西。而且他还带走了床单。Frank是实用主义者，他拿的都是必需品，但他拿走了丝绸床单，这表明了他的一些态度。 

Frank打断了Matt内心不好意思而且不安的分析。“我需要你说得再详细些，Red。”

他已经知道很多了，特别是跟Matt对他的一无所知相比。“你说过，眼盲导致其他感觉补偿性增强。我的感觉得到了补偿性增强。”够了。就这样。Matt只准备说到这个份上。 

但是Frank依然不上他的当。“你到底是觉得我有多蠢，Red？我亲眼见过：你是个盲眼忍者，能隔着一千多米听到别人的动静，你断了的骨头有没有被对齐扶正你都能判断。你的感觉不是得到补偿性增强而已。你的感觉是……是别的什么。”

Frank可能没有找到合适的词来描述，但他在慢慢拼出真相。他的沉默朝Matt袭来，比氨水感觉更刺。“如果手和会在找我——”

Frank打断他：“手和会？”

“日本人。忍者。他们又叫手和会。”Frank稍微切换了一下身体重心，喉间轻轻地咕哝了一声，以示怀疑，但是，请，Matt，请继续往下说。“如果她活着，”他不想使用“如果”这个词，但他说过的话对Frank来说已经够天方夜谭了。Matt知道她活着；他知道。“而她差遣手和会的人来找我，他们会一直在地狱厨房出没的，直到他们找到我为止。”  
   
“他们想动Fisk？”Frank问。他的心跳进入了一种‘拜托，快点说不是’的节奏。显然，他想要亲自收拾Fisk。 

“不。” Matt想不出她想动Fisk的任何理由。除非Fisk来找他晦气，当然了。那么，她大概会撕开Fisk的喉咙，把他的尸首献上作为献礼。“但如果Fisk出狱的时候他们还在地狱厨房活动，那他们就有得忙了。”

复仇有了保证的Frank心跳回到了常规的节拍。“不止他们。”

“是的，不止他们。”等到Fisk出来，整座城市都会有得忙了。

“这些人……手和会——他们会跑来敲我的门么？”

Matt嘲讽地一笑：“怕了么，Frank？”

“我现在很生气，Red。你瞎搞我的子弹，又弄一群忍者追着你跑。”

“其实也不关你事了，对不对？反正你要送我去警局了嘛。”

Frank扣扳机的手指从书桌上挪开。他沉默着，在思索。Matt试图解读他的沉默，但没有结果。Frank Castle，他是个言出必行的男人，而他早就打过招呼说他会送他去警局。然而同样，他是个行动果决的男人。他站在这里迟疑不决，其中必有原因。 

“穿衣服。”终于，他命令道。

Matt叹气。他再度伸手到挎包里翻找，在包底找到一堆T恤。他随手抓了一件，套上。Matt身上裹着一层汗，让他免于棉质磨擦皮肤的不舒服。但那并非好事。“你要把我的护甲钉在我胸口，我穿衣服大概只会碍你的事。”但凭良心说，这纯属猜测：Matt可从来没有把护甲钉到谁的身上过。 

“不打算送你去警局，Red。有一口浴缸要清洗。”

氨水的味道都已经扩散得整间公寓到处都是了。Matt无法想象此刻的浴室该是个什么味儿。“这样做事是不是有点半吊子啊？”他问。[color=Silver]（*half-measure。DD第二季里，惩罚者拿来嘲讽夜魔侠只伤不杀、不能除恶务尽的行事风格时使用的词。这里，夜魔侠反过来用这个词嘲讽惩罚者说话不算话，威胁要送他去警局但又没真的送。） [/color]

Frank得意洋洋地往浴室走。他该死的声音里明晃晃的幸灾乐祸。和Matt一样，他也很高兴有机会把夜魔侠的话原封奉还。“我更倾向于把这叫作第二次机会，”他讥讽地说，“一点点跳动的希望的小火苗，我可不愿意把它掐灭喽。”[color=Silver]（*DD第二季，夜魔侠劝阻惩罚者杀人时提出的理由）[/color]

[hr]

浴室里的水一直开着在流。在此期间，Matt则一直努力和他的内外裤子搏斗。等他穿着妥当的时候，他身上的T恤已经被汗水浸透，于是，公寓里的味道难闻程度更上一层楼。他的左腿也感觉糟糕如地狱，和刺鼻空气构成绝配。 

Frank走回他身边。一句话都没说，他挥刀割开Matt的左裤腿，释放绑着夹板的肿胀小腿。然后他扶着Matt起身——依然一句话都没说——扶着他起身进入浴室。 

无孔不入的呛人氨水味儿入侵了他身体的每一个细胞。Matt手扶着断掉的肋骨作呕。他腹部紧缩，下巴微垂，但什么都没呕出来。Frank将他安顿在浴缸旁边。水龙头的水打在地上又反扑到他脸上，使他保持清醒而无法从痛苦中逃离。他的腿依然是断着的——噢多么大的惊喜——并且开始狠狠地噬咬他的左膝盖。每一次呼吸，他的肋骨都在疼。 

他的前臂突然出现冰冷的感觉。Matt的头脑清醒了，他的疼痛变得尖锐。Frank重新连上了他的静脉输液管。突然注入他身体的盐水让他头晕目眩。Matt之前都没有意识到自己的身体脱水这么严重。     
   
Frank关掉水龙头。“我估计你以前没接触过子弹，Red。”Frank没有等他回答，谢天谢地。他从浴缸底捞起一个弹匣。Matt听到四溅开去的水声。他能感觉到进入到了弹匣内部的微量氨水。因为氨的刺激，Frank的手指表皮被灼伤了，但他根本没有留意。

他把弹匣塞进Matt右手。Matt嘶了一声：上面残存的氨刺激着他的掌心。Frank没有理会，而是握住Matt的左手，迫使他触摸突出来的第一发子弹。子弹差不多和他的手掌等长，是突击步枪的子弹。Matt生着闷气，因为他摸不到弹壳上有任何裂痕。在他手上，黄铜弹壳与之前一模一样，并无差异。

Frank肯定也知道这一点，但他没提到毫发无损的弹壳。事实上，Frank从头到尾都没怎么提过子弹。Matt不记得他被扼住咽喉的时候有听Frank提到子弹的事， 而那个时候是Frank最为恼怒的时候。要么他知道这些子弹根本不会被氨水腐蚀。要么Frank真正生气的点不在于子弹上头。 

“每一个弹匣里装着三十发子弹。” Frank的话让他的注意力回到浴室里。“里头看起来有差不多三十个弹匣等着你。你运气好：把它们拆开比把它们搬进浴缸容易。”

“是啊，运气好。” Matt嗤笑。

“怪谁呢。你自找的，Red。”

他没有反驳。“我要怎么做？”

Frank放了一枚硬币到Matt的左手里——从触感来看是二十五美分的硬币——引导Matt一步步做了一遍。用硬币压最上方子弹的侧面，往弹匣的中心位置压。一颗接一颗地，子弹落在他铺在地板上的一条毛巾上。 

“弹匣放一边。子弹摆着风干。”Frank已经准备离开让他干活了，但他多停了一秒，问： “你需要什么吗？”

这会儿，芬太尼听起来超有诱惑力的。多多的量。直接一击让他脱离他身体现在濒临崩溃的状态。Matt摇头把这个念头甩出去：“没有。”

“你的腿现在铁定不好受。”

“我没事。”他有事，但是Frank已经对他了解得够多了。止疼剂让他曝露自己；疼痛有助于他收敛。

Frank没有开口争。他站起来，走出浴室。  
    
Matt开始压下一发子弹。但弹匣失手落在毛巾上：他的双手抖得厉害，让他试图追逐强烈空气对流的感知变得迟钝。着火的世界不再是在他脑子里，而是移动到了他的腿上，并且他的腿比他脑子里有过的任何印象主义世界都更灼热更疯狂。泪水从他眼里滑落，Matt拼命忍住一声低泣。 

他猛地回到行动中去，凭着纯粹的本能往下：一把抓住毛巾上的弹匣，然后，子弹顺次从弹匣中脱出。 

模模糊糊地，Matt留意到Frank退出一步，从浴室门口离开。他此前在那边站了多久，Matt不知道。   
   
[hr]

阅读愉快！       
   
[hr] 

作者注：

Matt的举动基于我从一节历史课上学到的知识：19世纪晚期，英国的弹药对马尿里的氨起了化学反应：弹壳开裂，火药受潮，子弹失去作用。根据我的检索查询，氨水可能会对当代的弹药产生不利影响，也可能不会，具体取决于氨水的浓度和曝露的时长。我说可能会可能不会是因为BBS上也无定论。有些用枪的人的确使用以氨为基础的溶剂清理锈蚀的子弹，但另一些人拒绝尝试。当代的弹药已经经过抗裂处理，军队级别的弹药尤为如此，所以，本章末尾处，当Matt清理子弹的时候，他感觉不到子弹有任何受损的地方。

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题的音乐可点击此处欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/1189629[/url]

你在夜间出没。夜间是能量的来源，暗黑在夜间适得其所，吸血鬼来回游荡。  
你穿着你的拉丝塔装束，吟着你的自杀之诗，背着十字架，但信仰已经死亡，在耶稣降临之前。  
你正在努力建造神秘。你住在教堂，和巫毒娃娃一起。你一直在找大厅里的鬼魂。你在雪地里穿着凉鞋，你脸上的笑容不会消失。你往窗外看的时候，能不能避开你的阴影？  
你那么美，又锋利又迷人。但你要小心，若我在你怀里。因为你在努力，努力建造神秘。坚持呀，约束呀，是呀，你正在努力营造神秘，你的选择要小心翼翼。  
你大喊着醒来，向你的神秘神祗祈祷。你让我们恐惧，你忍住你的眼泪。耍一点小脾气，再露出全都了然于心的微笑，这时我们正需要，这时夜晚就要来到。  
你那么美，美丽又破碎。你在建立你的神坛，用带着倒刺的金属丝。因为你在努力，努力建造神秘。坚持呀，约束呀，是呀，你正在努力营造神秘，你的选择要小心翼翼。

*立春，万物始发，欣欣向荣。还是努力地应景更一次。

*小年，努力更一次。

*两个熊孩子吵架。

[/color]


	12. 受伤/Hurt

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

抱歉更新晚了这么久！我本想在上周更新完Never Let Go之后贴出本章，但不幸的是我遇到了很多困难：提供安慰不是Frank Castle的头号本能，而接收安慰也不是Matt的强项，所以我一再反复修改，为了让本章够格贴出来。另外，我本周末有出行计划，这也限制了我的写作时间。我下周晚些时候回家了才会贴后面的章节，敬请期待！

读者们，可爱的读者们，听到你们的评论我深深感激。我很高兴你们喜欢本文！我希望你们会继续喜欢下去。谢谢你们！举杯！

（本章末尾亦有注。）

[hr]

[align=center]“我成了什么样的人，我最亲爱的朋友？  
我认识的每一个人，最终都离开。  
所有的都归你，  
我的王国建立于尘埃。  
我会让你失望，  
我会让你受伤。”

——《Hurt》，Johnny Cash[/align]

真得夸Red一句：他的生活绝不无聊，永远他妈的精彩纷呈。子弹那一套是他惯常的风格：有谋，有勇，就是不计后果。它是地狱厨房恶魔又一次半吊子努力，又一个理由说明为什么Frank把他留在这里是个烂透了的主意。而眼下，眼下至少不像其他时候，至少没有散发着Red的正义道德感。眼下的浴室里有的只是绝望，在绝不让步的表面下深藏的绝望和软弱。这种鬼情绪Frank尚可容忍一时——他理解这种情绪；虽然他绝不会容忍白痴夜魔侠一意孤行把周围的人都害苦。

总之，如果Red想忍疼坐在那里，随便。Frank听凭他去。那孩子最后总会扛不住的——时间问题而已。那时候，他会扔下新的弹匣，而且手抖得——或者惨叫得——再也捡不起来。等到那个时候，Frank会等着他开口求他该死的药，而且态度还得放得好一点。一个结果可以一次性灌输两个教训到那白痴脑袋里头去。

但那孩子并没有停下来，就连歇都不曾歇一次。他的动作放慢了一点，但子弹稳定地源源不断地掉到Frank铺着的毛巾上。弹匣一个接一个，一个接一个，被扔到地上。Frank往浴室瞥一眼，看到Red无力地瘫着，肤色是一种停尸房里的惨白色调，汗水从他脸上往下滑，凝在他凌乱的胡须上。但他是一个专注于任务的人。不管他疼得有多厉害，Red从浴缸里拿起又一个弹匣。   

所以，当金属叮当声终于停下的时候，Frank知道活儿干完了。最后一发子弹掉下来，弹匣和硬币落在地上，Red的喘息声越来越响亮，直到它在狭小的空间里回响。听起来，仿佛他一直都屏着气。Frank知道那种感觉；他也屏着呼吸，预期会发生一场对话。他等到的是肌肤擦过瓷砖的声音，Red负痛的低哼，以及他单腿跳出浴室的古怪声音。 

Red到了浴室门口，慢慢地睁开眼睛。但是他的目光中有一种茫然，而且不单单是因为他的眼睛看不见。Red根本不算醒着：他很久之前就已经让自己心神游离在外了，让自己的大脑凭借本能运转，而且他身体的其他部分本来也会游离在外的，若非他太他妈的顽强。他一边急喘着，一边紧紧地将留置针拥在胸口。盐水袋挂在他肩膀上方。盐水没什么用，仿佛进入他的血管之后马上就直接从毛孔里渗了出去。  

有很长一段时间，他站不直但也没有倒下去，在地板和墙壁间踉跄——迷失了，完全迷失了。他用他的双耳追踪四周，但他的脸皱起来，几乎不能藏住恐惧。他补偿增强的感官肯定并没像它们平时那样在工作（不管它们平时是怎样工作的）。这小子并不是迷失在了公寓里，而是似乎根本就不知道这里有间公寓。

Frank闪身回厨房，对他自己说，那小子纯粹活该。他本该用药；他本不该乱动子弹；他本该躺在床上。看不见的眼睛和小狗一样的眼神并不会让Frank主动伸手帮他。但是，老天在上，如果这小子又搞砸了他那条该死的腿……

“往右走八步，” Frank对他说。 “当心桌子。” 

Red的呼吸沉重，他的声音几不可闻：“谢谢。” 夹板在硬木地板上拖曳着，当他一路狼狈地单腿跳回行军床。Frank听到桌子乓地响了。Red忍住一句粗口。他站在原地——弯着腰，全身颤抖，崩溃的速度比他能够重振旗鼓的速度快。 

Frank移开视线。他不明白他为什么一开始会去盯着Red看。他的记忆正在掀起旧事的尘埃。他眼前看到的是蹒跚学步的Lisa，因为踢足球受伤而正在养伤的小Frank，以及Frak本人。他茫然地置身于一间破破烂烂的旅馆房间里。当他试图想明白他为什么不在家里，他的大脑混乱得像是激烈的交战区。他请求回家，护工带他回了家，他明明记得他在家里。但Maria在哪里？他的孩子们在哪里？

他大力地揉着脑袋，子弹压迫大脑的压力有所分散。孩子们死了。Maria死了。家没有了，被付之一炬。他待在破烂旅店里时的震惊惘然也已经是很久很久以前了。Frank知道他现在是什么身份，知道自己负有什么使命。他希望Red也是这样。但这孩子显然还没有找到能治愈他的事情。 

他顺利回到了行军床。挺不容易的。Frank又一次站在门口，盯着Red摇晃颤抖的身形试图找到一个对他重伤的身体而言舒服点的姿势。他把腿举高，脑袋落在枕头上。远方的风暴轰隆作响，推搡着窗棂，也动摇着这小子残存的意志力。Red从牙缝里发出嘶嘶声，他双手攥住丝绸床单，努力想要控制住痛感。

Frank等着Red往窗台上伸手，等着Red大失所望。因为，芬太尼不在窗台上，而是在书桌上。Frank还在旁边备了咪达唑仑，鉴于Matt的疼痛程度一定很高。Red的腿又回到了第一次骨折之后的肿胀程度。风暴会刺激他的神经一整晚，他这样子别想睡着。

丝绸有一桩好，它们不容易开裂。Red用力拉扯着床单，仿佛指望着如果他用的力够大，如果他的意志力够强，宽慰最终会到来。 

他没有朝窗台伸手。连一次伸手的企图都没有。   

Red又颤抖着吸一口气。“晚安，Frank。”

“晚安，Red。” Frank回答。 

[hr]

这小子的呼吸最终平稳下来，他进入了他一直维持的沉默状态，整个人既非清醒，亦非沉睡。暴风雨的每一次轰隆雷声都会引起他的反应，他会急促地喘息，紧紧地抱住自己的左膝盖。每一次，Frank都以为：就是现在了，这小子就要扛不住了。但Red又将呼吸节奏控制住，并且悄然沉静下去，直至下一次霹雳声响彻天际。

Frank断断续续地合了一阵子眼。当他醒来时，暴风雨已经渐渐消停，但Red的呼吸依然紊乱。 “早啊，帅哥。” 那小子没搭理他，于是Frank亲昵地在他左脚上轻拍了一记。这个动作导致Red下一口气呛在喉咙口。

是时候了，老早之前就是时候了。但这小子摆出他该死的无畏面孔，上气不接下气地回答：“早，Frank。” 然后又重新回到精心控制的沉默中。  

氨水的刺鼻臭气已经散去。Frank把风干了的子弹收回到子弹匣里，往Red的静脉输液管中加了点抗生素。他洗澡，刮胡子，冲了一壶咖啡。等这些事情都完成的时候，太阳已经升起来。邻居们在走动。Rina在敲门。  
   
他打开门的时候，Rina往后退开一步，低下头，用她铂金色的头发在他们之间筑起一道墙。她将手里捧着的一叠特百惠塑料盒递给Frank。这些加起来差不多有Red整个人那么重，而且闻起来浓郁鲜香。 

“我做饭了。量做多了。” 她总是做多。Frank搬进来的时候，她头一回送食物给他，他客客气气地婉拒了，从那一次开始她便每次都做多。她继续仓皇地往下说：“我做了这么多，没有地方放。这些都会浪费的，我吃……吃……吃又吃不了这么多。这些我不需要。请你收下。如果你不想吃，拿给你弟弟吃。他……”她的表情严厉起来，唔，大概是Rina没有手持利刃的时候最为严厉的表情了。“他那么瘦。而你又好久没出门采购了。不是……不是说我在偷窥你。这是你的事，和我无关。不过你弟弟需要吃的。他伤还没好，他又那么瘦，身上还有那么多伤疤。他没事了，是不是？医生，医生治好了他的腿么？”

“是的，女士。” Frank朝她点头。Rina回以点头，而非发表‘那真是太好了’之类的评论。她的话虽然又快又多，但她很少浪费时间在表面客套话上。Frank倾了倾手里的一叠容器以示感激。“我会确保他吃下去的。谢谢你。”

“你也吃。”她命令。 

“好的，女士。”他想要谢绝Rina提供的食品并不是因为它们不好吃或者他不饿，而是因为他欠她的越来越多，而鉴于Rina对人并无所求，Frank不知道他该怎样彻底清偿这笔人情债。“谢谢你。”

Rina又点了一下头，然后飞快地往自己的公寓走。 “祝你有愉快的一天。转告你弟弟希望他也有愉快的一天。”

“你也是，女士。谢谢。”

门刚关上，另一场对话就开始了： “Frank。”

Red的眼睛是闭着的。在他因为汗水而潮乎乎的衣服下，他的肌肉绷得紧紧的。微微的颤抖从他的头到脚又从脚到头。氨水让他的双手通红皴裂。Frank情不自禁地在心里默念了一声哈雷路亚，因为这小子终于学会了一点常他妈的识。把一沓特百惠盒子放到书桌上，Frank将注射器抓在掌心里，问： “你想要什么，Red？”

这孩子依然闭着双眼。也许是他没办法睁开；也许他疼到睁不开眼。除开眼睛之外，他身体的剩余部分全都在无所遁形地颤抖。处在剧痛中不用药干躺着把他的神经绞成碎屑。“我能洗个澡么？”

Frank放下注射器。“嗯，我去准备。”  
   
他大踏步走开，慢条斯理地作准备工作：给Red找出一条干的毛巾，把水放到合适，把胶合板木架子摆到浴缸尾端准备承载Red的断腿。等到这些都弄好了，他踱着步，等待Red开口。该死的，倒是开口啊，Red。十五个小时没用任何止疼药，这比瞎摆弄子弹更加愚蠢更加无用。

Frank走出浴室，勉强按捺住他的焦虑不耐。“万事俱备。”他对Red说。后者依然闭着双眼，依然俯卧在行军床上。这小子的右手伸出，按在墙上，力气大得足以按出凹痕来。他左手握拳放在行军床侧，手背上的青筋凸起。

他的脸绷得死紧，嘴唇翕动，眼皮子也紧紧耷着。他的头发边，眼泪混合着新鲜的汗水。但是最反常的是他毫无警觉性：他没有注意到Frank正盯着他看；他没有能力注意到。

等他终于注意到这一点的时候，Red一拳砸在墙上。他将一声惨呼压制在喉咙口。“动不了，是不是，Red？” Frank安静地问。作为回答，又一拳砸在了墙上。Red的嘴唇张开一线，发出一个小小的压抑的声音。这个声音直接把Frank赶回了浴室。

看到Red拼命忍住想要脱口而出的惨呼，Frank的身体里也有一个想要脱口而出的声音，一个训斥的怒吼。但那不会有效果。Red不是个小兵。对他大吼大叫，逼着他做事情，Red第一个本能反应只会是拒不服从，[i][b]特别是[/b][/i]如果事关他自己的好歹。

因此，Frank忍住了他的暴怒——至少是现在。他决定等到Red耍脾气不配合的时候再大发雷霆，因为这小子完全是自找，没有别人可以怪。没有。Frank拿了一块方巾放在冷水下，然后走回行军床边。他一言不发地扶着Red坐起来。Red虚弱地冲着他的手臂和脸挥拳，但Frank全都躲开了。他将冷毛巾紧紧地按在Red的后脖颈处，并且抓起Red的手逼着他自己按住。然后Frank把Red没受伤的右腿往上推，让它弯曲接近Red的脸。“呼吸，” 他说，“慢一点，Red。但保持呼吸。”

Red的脸紧皱。“我的右腿……它不能……”

Frank知道。 “你累坏了。用力用得太猛，太久。”

“我能行。”他说得那么恶狠狠，几乎要把听众都说服。

“这样子不行。你现在这个状态不行。”

“我更差的状态都经历过。”

“是啊，然后看看结局呗：被人用铁链锁在天台。”

Red嗤笑一声。这个声音听起来几乎像是一声真正的笑。他接下来的呼吸放慢一些了，控制得更好。他的呼吸依然不稳，但，没用止疼药，呼吸不稳是必然。“我没办法……我没办法保持头脑清醒，如果我使用它们。药。我……它们……”Red更紧地按住他脑后的面巾。冰冷的感觉有所帮助。“我需要集中心神。我需要那样。”

“你现在能集中心神了？”  Frank觉得这是扯淡。Red疼了那么久，根本没办法集中心神。

“用了药之后更糟。”

Frank觉得这也是扯淡。“医生今晚会来复诊。你到时候跟她说你想要怎样。但现在你得用药。你再这样子下去会把自己弄死。”

“我不能，我不能，Frank。”

Frank继续往下说。“你曾经问我，如果断腿的是我，我会躺在谁的行军床上。记得吗？该死，Red，最好的情况：你会把我拖到你的公寓里，然后用你那些花头十足的忍者术逼我用药。我不比你更喜欢它们。” 

Red的声音安静下去，几乎有些羞惭。他的左手摆弄着他凌乱的丝绸床单。“我本以为你会逼我用药的。有点……有点惊讶你并没有。”

“我也很惊讶。但我受够了你这一套。我只能帮你帮到这一步，如果你存心自己为难自己。”

“谢谢你。”

Frank花了一秒钟意识到他得到的道谢并非因为他不曾强行拯救Red免于被他自己的愚蠢祸害。他得到谢谢的事实本身就足够奇怪了，就算是不考虑Red真心承情的是床单、衣服和他为此跑的腿。“呵，别……”他揉着他右半边脑袋，起身从行军床上站起来。“别提了。” 

Red点头。他全身一阵激烈的颤抖。他的声音里带出一点点哭腔。“给我……给我用那东西。药。”

Frank抓起注射器。  
   
“别……别用太多。” Red恳求。

“你觉得够了就跟我说。”

这小子伸出左臂。圣母玛利亚在上——Frank简直不相信这是真的：没有争执，没有反悔，没有顾左右而言他。他将针头插入留置针，慢慢地压下活塞。效果立竿见影。Red放松地靠在墙上。他捏住床单的右手松开，右膝滑落到床上，眼皮抖动着，身体的紧张消失了。几滴零星的眼泪滑落到他脸颊上——这一次是因为宽慰。“好了，好了，” 他叹息，脑袋在脖子上来回摇晃，“够了。够了，Frank。”

Frank往这孩子的血管里多推了一点。只多一点点。他拔出针头，盖上针帽。“你还是想洗澡？”

点头。静脉输液管刚拔出，Red便翻身滚到行军床的床沿。耶稣啊，又来这一套了。Frank干脆地制止他。“想都别想，Red。” 他一把抱起这小子——他整个人充其量不过九十斤出头——然后将他抱进浴室。突然的高度变化让Red懵了好几秒钟，他贴着Frank肩膀的脑袋猛烈地摇晃着。“我干这个已经很拿手了。” 

Red回过神的时候脸色发青，仿佛随时要呕吐。Frank把他放到浴室的地板上，他好几口呼吸都梗在喉咙口，然后才说出：“别……别这样说。”

“是我动作太急了？”  

Red摇摇头。他一只手指在空中打了个转：“氨水。” 

Frank抽抽鼻子。窗户送风进来，浴室放过水，这样处理之后，氨水的味道已经闻不到了，至少对他来说是这样。他低下头看向Red：“你还能闻到那个？”

“补偿性增强。” Red闷闷不乐地叹气。

“轻描淡写。” Frank反驳。 

他的话赢得了Red的又一下点头。“你想都想不到。”

[hr]

止疼药并没有让Red的烦人程度减少一分一毫。他现在是另一种烦人精：他心倒全是好心，但没帮上忙。是帮倒忙，实际上。他脱衣服的努力和Frank协助的努力是相互抵销的，所以当Frank开口的时候，Red身上的衣服还是一件不少：“到底你来还是我来，Red？”

这孩子尴尬地垂下头，又或者，是疲累把他的头拽下地板的方向。“你。”

“抬手。”

三十秒之后，一切搞定——T恤，运动裤，所有衣物——Red正沉身往水里坐。“跟你说过，我干这个是越来越拿手了，” Frank把Red的脏衣服团起来，准备之后送洗。实际上，他干这个很拿手，曾经，很久以前。  
   
Red正在被药力影响，或者正在犯困想要睡去，或者两者兼是。他开口说话的时候口齿含糊，他得把脑袋靠在水龙头上才不至于往下耷拉。“别太习惯了。我会……我会重新站起来的。”

“是是是，” Frank打开急救箱，戴上一双氯丁橡胶手套。“你是个顽强的小兔崽子，Red。”

他开始动手换Red腿上的纱布，时不时地检查看看Red是不是还没断气。芬太尼也许缓解了他到浴室来的过程中的痛苦，但在解绷带的过程中并无多少帮助。包裹手术伤口的纱布揭开时，Red一直在颤抖。伤口没有感染，但是肿胀加剧了。Frank往伤口上浇了大量盐水。医生看见这个会发疯的。“这里需要用冰敷。”

Red点头，表情昏昏沉沉的。他伸手摸索着，寻找浴缸侧面的肥皂，试图把注意力从Frank正在戳着他小腿后侧原发伤口这事儿上转移开。他揉搓着脸、双臂、胸口，但动作快，短，急。芬太尼引起的无精打采消失了，取而代之的是和之前一样的精力异常活跃过剩。

他伸手去摸索水龙头，拧来拧去，直到水被打开。“我能行，我能行……” Frank试图帮助，但他不让。Red猛地将头伸到水流下。他的嘴张开张大，眼睛紧紧闭上，水管和水流的声音掩盖了他疼痛的呼叫。 

等他重新从水里冒出头，他脸上已经不再留有之前的表情，他的头也终于认命地垂下来，水流顺着他的脖子和肩膀蜿蜒而下。他的呼吸间隔很长：一二三四五，吸；一二三四五，呼；然后重复。跟急促的水流以及Frank的动作相比，他的动作很缓慢，但他看起来完全和世界和解了。

“Red？”

这小子醒过神，抬起头，又一次靠在水龙头上。他盲目地沿着墙一路摸过去，找着什么东西。当Red没找到他要的东西时，他做了件滑稽的事情：他抽了抽鼻子。 “没有洗发水吗，Frank？”

“我头发短，Red。”

Red考虑着那条肥皂。但他真的应该三思之后再把肥皂放到头上揉搓起泡的：他脸上的表情跟他最开始闻到氨水时的表情有一拼，而且，他洗头发的时间越久，他脸上的表情就越难受。他猛地将头伸回到水龙头下冲洗。“不是你那种高档的抗敏有机玩意儿……”这是Frank最近于抱歉的话了。说到这个：“地狱厨房的恶魔为什么会需要丝绸床单和高档洗发水？”

Red的头从自来水里移走。他关上水龙头。“我喜欢用好东西。”  
   
“不，你不喜欢。”如果Red的追求是好东西，那么Frank看到的将不止丝绸床单和洗发水，还应该有花哨的运动套装，而非穿旧了的T恤和便裤。此外，他还应该有骄横的态度——专挑好货的习惯伴随着优越感情结，而Red这个好斗的小子有的只是道德优越感而非身份优越感。

“我喜欢用好的床单。”

Frank尽可能保持着自己的无动于衷，打量着Red胸口、双臂还有头上的皮肤。它们都因为刺激而变得微微泛粉红。这不是过敏或者补偿增强，这是区区一块肥皂在地狱厨房的恶魔身上兴风作浪。“唔，” Frank赞同，“我看得出来为什么。” 

[hr]

Matt等着后面的问题。他能感觉到那些问题在浴缸的尾部处发酵，但它们没有被问出口，一个都没有。天哪，他不可能看Frank Castle看走眼得这么厉害，但是这个被人称为惩罚者的男人并没有趁着Matt不像平时那么守口如瓶的机会就趁胜追击。如果现在Frank开口问他，他会对Frank解释，因为他这个秘密已经被泄露得七七八八了，他没什么真正的理由需要对剩下的部分保密，除开这个秘密是他仍可以称之为属于他的寥寥无几的几件事物之一。 

他很感激Frank没有追问。上帝啊，他精疲力竭了，就连芬太尼都盖不住。他的意识被药物引起的麻木包裹着，但在这底下挥之不去的疼痛在蠢蠢欲动。他[i][b]难受[/b][/i]，因为他太累。当药效减退的时候，不仅仅是他的腿撑不住，Matt还感受到了更深层次的恐惧：他的冥想轻易地、频繁地被打断。他总是错觉暴风雨在他骨头里引起震动，拉扯着他因为以身代Frank Castle而被天花板砸断的腿。他没有办法集中精神。麻醉药只钝化当前并不钝化回忆；痛苦轻易地穿越昏沉的头脑找上他。Matt不能够要求用更多药了。  

Frank也没有主动提出来。他履行他的责任：放干浴缸的水，扔给Matt一条毛巾，在Matt擦干身体的同时扶他起身，送他回行军床上，接上他的静脉输液管。这份儿专注让人心烦意乱。Matt因为Frank的专注而敏感紧张。他不知道该拿Frank的注意力怎么办，或者，该怎么解读Frank的注意力。丝绸床单不是帮助他腿痊愈的必需品，而且，如果Frank把他丢到警局门口也完全情有可原。惩罚者没有同情心，缺失负罪感。这只是项任务。Matt是项任务。但他难道不止是一项任务么？ 

老天爷，他太累了。他连上衣都懒得穿，套上内裤和休闲便裤之后就重新躺下来。Frank摆了一袋冰冻蔬菜到他架高的左腿上。冰冷的触觉既像地狱又像天堂，打断了Matt的思路。“你得先吃点东西。”

“我不饿，Frank。”  Matt想要睡觉。 

“我没征求你意见。”  Frank塞了一只杯子到他手上。又是汤。显然，Rina今天早上是真的有来过。Matt还以为她的拜访是疼痛在他脑子里创造出的幻觉呢。

这一次不止是肉汤。香稠的鸡蛋面里放了鸡丁、胡萝卜块、欧芹和洋葱。盐分和热量正是他的身体需要的。Matt的思路打着转儿，入骨的疲惫带来的疼痛慢慢消减。他把杯子放到床头桌上。“谢谢。” 

Frank取走杯子，放下别的什么东西。一个小小的东西，有电池，有微处理器，在嗡嗡地震动。它向Matt宣布，他有五条新的语音留言（他的最大存储量），一百五十七条短信（个人最高纪录），还有一长串APP需要更新。

“我出去一会儿，” Frank已经穿上了夹克，“处理点事情。”

Matt无法判断他有没有携枪。他也无心去管。他的感知全都在旋转，满心都是一百五十七条未读短信和阴森逼近的威胁[i][b]‘疼’、‘疼’、‘疼’[/b][/i]。

“你需要什么吗？” 

“不。”

Frank迟疑着沉默了一阵子。 “听着，Red，我不想在出门之前对你用药—— ”

“我不会了，Frank。” 他不会了。战争结束。停火了。 

Frank很承情。他的姿势放松下来，显示他不指望Red今天再给他一次惊喜。“注射器在窗台上。剂量很小。你有需要就用。我不会离开很久。得去备点儿东西，给你的腿。”

没有说再见，Frank出了门，下楼，走出停车场。他今天没有开车。Matt闭上双眼。在一个无法忽略的结论——即Frank离开房间是有原因的——之外，他随着他自己乱转的思绪想得更远：Frank把手机放在桌上有原因的。他不是出门去杀人；他是想给Matt一点隐私感。

Matt双击他的语音留言，然后把手机贴到耳边。 

“Matt，我是Karen。嗨。听我——”

他删掉了留言。他不单删掉了留言，而且还猛地将手机从耳边移开，因为她的声音，她的声音像是沸水穿进他的耳朵。而他，他活该被灼伤。他想要的是那份儿疼痛，而非听到她将要说的话。

不幸的是，下一通留言依然来自她，而且这一次语气更加恼怒生气： “听着，我知道我们一直没联系过，我也知道这伤害到你——”

删除。

这一次换Foggy了：“Matt，别再做混账事了，赶紧拿起你该死的手机给Karen回电话。”

删除。

Karen：“天杀的，Matt。”

删除。

“……喂……”

删除。 

Matt没有作好点开短信的准备。他半心半意地想要关机，或者把手机丢到房间另一头。 他们不该给他打电话的。在他们的生活里，有大把的人需要他们打电话联系，需要他们操心，但Matt并非其中之一，现在不再是了。Matt把手机放回到桌上。

他很快就全面崩溃了：他的手指猛地扶着桌子，努力想要找到平衡；他的心脏在胸腔里发抖；当他他努力想要把手机放回耳边，他的四肢扭向奇怪的角度。她的号码依然在他的快捷拨号名单里。他的手机一声声地响着拨号音，而Matt在心里祈祷[i][b]别接起来，别接起来，别接起来[/b][/i]。在上班，在开会，在宿醉中未醒，反正就是别接起来。 

“Matt！” 在他耳边， “Matt，你这阵子到底去哪儿了？” 

Matt强迫自己回答：“嗨，Karen。”

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

作者注：

Thousandsmiles为本章配了漂亮的图，请点击此处：[url]http://archiveofourown.org/works/10380183[/url]

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击这里欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/1772978008[/url]

我今天伤害自己，为了确定我是否还能感觉。我专注于疼痛，那是唯一的真实。  
针扎出一个孔，那熟悉的刺痛。我想要遗忘，但我什么都记得。  
我成了什么样的人，我最亲爱的朋友？我认识的每一个人，最终都离开。  
所有的都归你，我的王国建立于尘埃。我会让你失望，我会让你受伤。  
我戴着荆棘之冠，高坐谎者之座。满心千疮百孔，我无力修复。  
随着时间冲刷，感觉一一消失。你已是前尘往事，而我仍在原地。  
我成了什么样的人，我最亲爱的朋友？我认识的每一个人，最终都离开。  
所有的都归你，我的王国建立于尘埃。我会让你失望，我会让你受伤。  
如果我能从头再来，在遥远的地方，我会努力寻找自我，努力找到方向。

*2018年情人节快乐。最近没有存稿，更新速度不会很稳定。但，至少我的电池和键盘都修好了。

*这个故事里，到目前为止，夜魔侠和惩罚者的相互了解是有一点差异的。  
比如小红从二次手术中醒来发现自己被用药了的第一反应是，医生出于小黑的指使对他用药。然而事实上，小黑赶回来，发现医生给小红用了药的第一反应是，小红会很不高兴的。应该说小黑对小红的了解更多一点：他知道夜魔侠是怎样的人，也知道在夜魔侠面具之外的Matt Murdock。他了解他的倔强，并且也在很大程度上尊重他的倔强，纵然他们是对手，纵然他们互殴得很厉害。  
而小红对小黑的判断则稍微地偏差一点，包括他以为小黑用铁链拴住了他以便自己出去继续杀戮，尽管小黑事实上是去帮他取衣物了，铁链的使用并非为了小黑本人的便利而是出于小红的安危考虑。  
这个故事里，两人的了解仍在不断地深入，但大体说，小黑对小红的所知基调已经定了：他知道小红是怎样的熊孩子，接下来他需要了解的无非是小红能熊到哪一步。小红对小黑的了解则还有较长的路要走——但从这一章开始他已经了解得更多一些了。

*除夕快乐。

*社恐症译者默默抱住社恐症小红。

*新年快乐！[/color]


	13. 开口呀/Say Something

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

《夜魔侠》两季剧歇期间，我基本上都在写Matt和Foggy之间的彼此深爱。所以我得承认，这里，Matt电话联系的第一个人是Karen而非Foggy有点奇怪。为此，他们之间的对话被我数易其稿，所以本章贴出来的时间有延迟。对于翘首盼望Foggy出场的各位：不要担心。我没有忘记他。Foggy即将登场。

谢谢你们，读者们，谢谢你们精彩的支持！我爱这个圈子：我得到的反馈棒极了。你们棒极了。敬请阅读！

[hr]

[align=center]“我感觉自己如此渺小。  
我什么都不明白，  
什么都不知道。  
我步履蹒跚，我时时跌倒。  
在爱的旅程上我刚刚学会如何爬，  
我还在学习爱的技巧。”

——《Say Something》，A Great Big World[/align]

[hr]

Karen的音量接近于耳语，但她的声音因为气急败坏而绷得紧紧的。一般人会因为终于取得联系而松一口气，但Karen了解与她通话的人：“Matt，你这阵子到底去哪儿了？”

Matt避开了这个问题。在他心口，‘去哪儿了’这个话题引发一阵巨大焦虑，更甚于芬太尼引起的昏沉。“你怎么知道我不在家？”

“有什么关系吗？”她的口吻有如一把尖刀剔开他的头颅，在他的耳廓里刻下各种‘[i][b]天杀的，Matt[/b][/i]’以及‘[i][b]你怎么可以这样[/b][/i]’。实际上，此时的气氛和他们上一次交谈时的气氛非常相似。那一次，Karen的情绪从震惊转为恐惧和生气。她小心地掩饰暴怒，只说她需要时间，然后便大步流星冲出办公室。她需要多少时间，Matt迄今仍不清楚。Karen依然没有作好跟他交谈的心理准备——他听得出来；即使是隔着电话线而非面对面，但他听得出来。“你消失了快一个礼拜。要是再没有你的消息，我们就准备递交失踪人口报告了。”

Matt再一次回避关于他在哪里的问题。真的，他现在在哪里呢。“我们是谁？”

Karen一点都不上他的当。 “该死的，Matt。我以为你已经决定再不藏头露尾了。”

“我以为你已经决定……再不和我说话了。” 诶嘿，这应该算他俩差不多扯平。

电话那头嘶嘶作响，因为Karen愤怒地呼出一口气。“你骗了我。你骗了我好几个月！而且你还把Foggy推——！”Karen住嘴，慢慢调用她的理智。电话那头，她又一次愤怒地呼出一口气。他成功地把她的注意力引开了，现在她得回到正题上来。“你现在在哪里？到底发生了什么事，Matt？”

他放弃了挑起争执，选取了最简单的答案。“我没事，Karen。我是安全的。你不必……你不必担心我。”

“既然这样，那你百忙之中还给我打什么电话？”

Matt叹气。他这话一出口，她会啪地挂掉他的电话，而他完全是活该。“我不希望你和Foggy给警察局打电话。” 

奇迹般地，Karen没有挂电话。她发起了冲锋。“你把我们扯了进来，不管是不是你有意的。所以，现在不由你决定我们什么时候退出。”

“我以为你们两个已经退出了。我告诉过Foggy，我告诉过他到此为止。而你不用我说都退得挺干脆。”

这句评论让Karen彻底沉默了长长的尴尬的一段时间。能比她狂怒的声音更糟糕的大概只有眼下两人之间的沉默了。Matt能听到Karen紧紧地闭上嘴但心脏狂跳。他真过分：她完全有权利转身离开，而他不想显得这么混账无礼。这就是为什么他之前不希望她接起电话，而是宁可给她留语音留言。 

“哇哦，” Karen不知所措地吸一口气。她肯定知道他是个混蛋，但他的混蛋值现在显然超过她的预期——Matt猜测她的预期值还挺高的，考虑到她现在和Foggy站同一个阵营。“你的……你的话还真是可笑。你骗了我那么久，你希望我怎样回应呢，Matt？你指望我站在场外给你喝彩加油？你被人揍翻的时候帮你处理伤口？”她嗤笑了一声，因为那样做并不能帮助谁和Matt Murdock建立羁绊。“我是爱过你的，Foggy也爱过你，而你把我们两个人赶出你的生活，就仿佛我们对你来说一钱不值。”

他们并非一钱不值。“你们……你们不是一钱不值。”

这句话横亘在两人之间，这句话，以及滋滋的静电。Karen并没有因为他的认可而开怀。她仔细地、抱着怀疑地咀嚼着这句话，思索着当中到底有哪里不对才导致他们之间的关系走到今天这一步。 

Matt不想让她知道事情有多棘手。他当时亮出了牙齿和利爪，倾尽全力方才赶走了Foggy。他现在没有心力再来一遍。 “今天星期几？”

“你都不知道今天是星期几？”

“不知道。”焦虑感在迅速堆积。Matt努力控制着呼吸，眼泪已经在他眼眶里灼烧。“星……星期几？”

Karen语气里的凌厉消失了。但这更加糟糕，这比愤怒更加糟糕。她的话像是夏天的小雨涓涓洒到他的皮肤上，温柔地汇聚在他的尾椎处。“你不知道你自己现在在哪里，是不是？”

他把问题挡开，并且预计到她会生气：“我现在……我现在很安全。我没事。”

恐惧。不是出于他的恐惧，而是[i][b]为了[/b][/i]他而恐惧。“你人还在纽约么？”

她的关怀带来的暖意顺着他的脊柱往上攀爬。Matt不安地想要摆脱这股暖意。他不能接受她的关怀。他[i][b]不能[/b][/i]。“是的，我……我还在纽约。我知道哪个街区，但我不能……我不能让你来找我。这里……我不是一个人，Karen。”

“那个老头子……棍叟……”

“不，他走了。”

“你知道和你在一起的人是谁么？”

“我不能对你说。” Karen是不太可能向警方举报Frank的，但Foggy会。而Matt无法想象Frank举手向纽约警局投降。没人能够想象这一场面。

“告诉我在哪里。Foggy……Foggy有人脉。我们会找到你的。我们来接你。”

Matt办不到。“今天星期几了？”

Karen让步了。“今天是礼拜天，Matt。”

五天。他已经受伤五天了，被困在他不知道具体位置的地方，和Frank Castle在一起，足足五天。“Lantom会担心的。”教堂是他唯一尚未斩断的联系。 

线路那头传来的冷哼表明他的关注点偏得可笑。他的关注点总是偏得可笑。Matt不在乎不知自己此刻身在何处，也不在乎被他强行逐出生活的朋友们在担心，但他最好是别让他的教区神父担忧。

还好，所有这些话Karen都没有宣之于口。“你说你现在是安全的。跟你在一起的人——他们强行把你扣在那里了么？你还会回家么？”

Matt不觉得Frank会对此反悔。“最终。”

她放弃了追问细节，而是卯足劲一记绝杀：“我们能在哪儿碰一面么，Matt？”

他们能。他可以和人会面，但他不想……不应该……Foggy和Karen，他俩现在并非他生活的一部分，而这是事出有因的。虽说他断掉的腿让事情更加错综复杂，但Matt不能够放弃他的面具，因为Fisk在策划越狱，因为无辜的人将要丧命，虽说他眼下连床都还不能下。“我会联系你的。” 

“该死的，Matt。” Karen厉声说。Matt只能接受她严厉的口吻；他活该。“那你为什么要费心费神地打这个电话？这通电话并没有让我递交失踪人口报告的想法打消一分一毫。”

“不是因为那个。不是……因为和我在一起的人，是……”是他现在没办法走动，是他在卧床休养，是他的左腿疼得要命。她不需要知道这些。“是因为没事。”

“从来都不是没事。”她忍下了后面那句必要的修饰语‘……对你来说’。“听着，那天你把……面具拿给我看的时候，你说过，你不会再对我保守秘密。” 

“是的，我当时是这么想的。但后面又发生了一些事情，Karen。现在没事，我保证……”

她打断他的话。她的口吻让Matt觉得很陌生。面对不老实的客户，Karen会摆出她专断的口吻，但她从未对他下过最后通牒。“你答应和我碰一面。地点和时间你定，我一定到。不然，我马上给纽约警局打电话，我让Foggy雇佣给他们律所私下干活的黑道线人。我们会翻遍纽约市，直到把你找出来。”

他不知道他是爱这样的她还是怕这样的她。也许爱和怕兼有。“行，我跟你碰一面。但我得晚点再给你回话，确定时间和地点，Karen。”

“我等你到明天。”

“那个——”Matt想象着医生命令他继续卧床静养一周。天哪，他一点都不想会面。他想要一个人待着不与任何人联系：他们需要让他一个人待着不该跟他联系。“我今晚给你电话。”

她的沉默告诉他，她并没有抱多大期望。Matt非常了解她的感受。 

“那么我们那时候再聊。” Karen这样说，而非透露内心所思所想。 

Matt抢在她挂断电话之前叫住她：“Karen。”

“嗯。”

“告诉Foggy——”

她狠狠地打断他：“[i][b]你[/b][/i]告诉Foggy。” 然后她挂断电话。

Matt松开手听凭手机掉落。公寓安静得迫人。空气和电流的微弱滋滋声形成的白噪音根本无助于他转移注意力。Matt生气地在手机上戳戳点点。 

他发了一条短信：[i][b]我没事。[/b][/i]然后是：[i][b]我给Karen打过电话了。[/b][/i]  
    
Matt把手机丢回到桌上。他没有收到回音——他也没指望会收到回音，说真的——但他的听力仍警觉地关注着他的手机，就仿佛他仍处在过去的美好时光里而非糟糕的当下。

他等着。然而，果然什么都没有发生。

[hr]

Frank返回的时候公寓很安静。手机的位置换到了床头柜上。谢天谢地，Red还是懂暗示的，所以现在两人可以不必开口去讨论，无论是警察调查Red行踪这件事，或者是强逼着警察这样做的那些人。他知道Red声称自己没有人可以依靠的时候是在撒谎。这小子身边有的是人，只不过他现在一个都不想见而已。这正是为什么Red把嘴严丝合缝地闭起来一句话都不说：既没有关于小事的闲谈，企图了解Frank更多；也没有高谈阔论的大道理，教导他杀人是多么过分的恶行；当然，也不会说到忍者或者死而复生的女朋友们。  

这孩子开始使用顺从作为幌子。Frank给他吃的和喝的他就照吃照喝。他需要去洗手间的时候就接受帮助。他说‘请’和‘谢谢’，说得真心诚意。Frank本来会觉得安心的，要不是他了解的足够多。顺从是一种人质反应，而他认为就Red而言，这种反应叫做跌份儿：这小子就连被铁链锁着被枪指着的时候仍滔滔不绝。Frank不想承认，但他想念Red在不完全清醒状态下的本能爆发，他辛辣尖刻的反驳，他该死的自以为是的道德优越感。他的愤怒与不适，那些至少是真实的；那个时候的Red就活在当下。而现在，他纯粹是执行不得不执行的动作，从而让自己的内心逃离。

这跟麻醉药无关。Red只使用最少的药量。他尽可能用枕头把自己垫高，然后躺在那里，聚精会神地和拉扯着他上下眼皮的药物作斗争。当他的双眼终于合上时，他并非因为药物而陷入睡眠，因为，Red的呼吸总是五声进，五声出，控制得非常严密、平稳。 

Frank有些许惊讶，当沉默在下午三四点左右被打破的时候：“你，呃……你打拳么，Frank？”  
   
Frank从手中已拆解正在清理的柯尔特手枪中抬起头来，查看这小子。活人气儿又慢慢地回到了Red身上。他脸上重新有了血色，他的声音也听起来不再遥远疏离。他今早所沉浸的情绪——不管那是什么——似乎已经散去了。现在，他至少在努力。 

Frank决定他也可以努把力。哪怕只是一点点。他张开嘴，预备回答，但是被Red打断：“让我猜：曾经。”

放肆无礼的小混蛋。Frank短暂地考虑反问他上一次和Page小姐以及那个叫Nelson的家伙说话是什么时候。让我猜：曾经。不过，停火休战时间太他妈的无聊了，而Red也显然不是有意挑衅。他关于拳击的问题既不算尖锐，又不算深入。答案不会带给Red任何信息优势，也不会给他任何评头品足的基础。 

Frank配合了他。“我小的时候就开始拳击了，但我打得一直不太多。现在也就是不开枪的时候给我的手找点儿事做。” 他把话撂在这里，有意激怒Red。但Red没有动怒；争吵看来可以留到下一次。“我都不需要反问你打不打拳。你穿得像个忍者，打得像个忍者，但是你会拳击。” 

Red又安静了。不是那种人质式的安静，而是别无其他可说的安静。Frank没有让安静持续：Red给了他一个切入点，以礼貌的方式，所以他准备接受。“你从什么时候开始打拳的？看不见之前，还是之后？”

“我有可能生来就看不见，Frank。”

“有可能，但你不是。”他双眼转动的方式告诉Frank它们曾经是能够视物的。“你几岁看不见的？”

“九岁。”

“发生了什么？”

“事故。” 接下来，Red飞快地转移话题，从而避免谈及他的失明。“我在那之前就会打拳。我爸爸……我爸爸是个拳击手。”  

“打得好么？”

“本可以的。”Red的声音渐渐低下去，这让Frank心里恍然。他非常熟悉这种口气：Red的爸爸已经不在了。 

Red继续转移话题，避免谈及接下来几乎难免被问到的‘他怎么死的’： “但他从来不希望我和人格斗。”

“Murdock老爹不会赞同地狱厨房的恶魔？”

Red笑了，笑声称得上轻快。“不，我觉得地狱厨房的恶魔正合他的胃口，只不过他不希望……不希望面具下的人是我。”

“他希望看到一名律师？”这句话说出口有些像侮辱；Frank本来没这个意思，毕竟他们谈到的是这小子过世的父亲，但Frank没办法控制自己。律师总是让他嘴里发酸发苦。天杀的Reyes。天杀的司法系统。天杀的Red和他的理想主义。生活既不是拳击场，也不是漫画书。坏人不配返场复赛。 

Red表面的反应尚可，但他心里显然伤恸未曾平复。“他不希望我走他的路。他希望我过得更好。”

“每个爸爸都希望自己的孩子过得更好。” 反正Frank肯定是这么希望的。该死，他当然不希望他的孩子因为三个黑帮的交火和一名渎职的地方检察官而血肉横飞，哪怕他不是他们的父亲。但他没办法把自己的时间浪费在本可能出现的好结局上。那些想法老早就过去了，因为对于Lisa或者小Frank来说并没有什么‘本可能’。对Red或者Murdock老爹来说也没有什么‘本可能’。有的只是既成事实。有的只是[i][b]现在[/b][/i]。“我猜忍者训练不是你爸爸的主意？”

“不是。”Red的语气阴郁而沉重。显然，对Red来说，忍者训练比他父亲的过世更加属于禁忌话题。

Frank等着时机。他们迟早会聊一聊Red死而复生的忍者女朋友。Red是怎么学会忍术的最终也会水落石出的。“你因为什么开始格斗？” 

“我想要保护他人。”

“而你当律师是实现不了这个的。”

Red忍了这一句讥刺，反问：“你是因为什么从军？”

这个问题又是旨在引开他的注意力。亏得Frank还以为他们是在像两个正常人那样闲聊呢。不管Red在逃避什么，对他来说要逃开肯定很艰难，所以他才会揪住这些细枝末节的小问题问个没完。

“我要做什么就那么做了，Red。但我爸爸从来不反对我参加格斗。”Frank厌烦了这一场言不由衷的谈话，所以他把话题重新引回正轨。“你以为那就是你现在正在做的事情？你在保护别人，是么，Red？但在我看来，有些别人正在担心你。有人用那种方式给警察打电话，对警察耍横……”

Red的还击不坏，顿时让Frank无言以对了一阵子。“你这是……你这是在教导我友谊的重要意义么？”

Frank没接这个茬。他他妈的懂个屁友情。“你宁可躺在我的行军床上，也不愿跟两个有胆向纽约警局叫板逼他们查你下落的人在一起。这说明事情不对头，Red。”

他以为会有一场争论，一个刻薄恶毒的反击，一句针对他家人的评论。Red一样都没有做。这并非人质的反应：Red既不是屈从于Frank，也不是在试图安抚Frank的情绪。他萎靡地躺在行军床上，彻底泄气了，因为他，夜魔侠，完全赞同惩罚者的话。 

而这是[i][b]真正的[/b][/i]不对头。  

“她想要见我。” Red泄气无奈地说，“Karen。她会……她会打电话报警，如果我不去的话。”

“你跟她说你腿的事儿了么？”

“没有。”

“你跟她说你在哪儿了吗？”

“我不知道我在哪儿，Frank。”

“你知道的够多了。”

Red把头转向窗子，虽然他看不到窗子之外的东西。这是一个默认：是的，他知道的大概足够多，足够Page小姐追查到他的下落，如果她努力的话。“不，我不知道。”

Frank叹气。他有一点点放下心来，但他也知道Red这样做不是为了保护惩罚者的行藏不被泄露，而是为了避免Red自己被人联系上。Frank不会给他这个选项。“等到医生复诊完毕，你告诉她一个时间和地点，Red。我送你过去。”

“谢了。”

又来了。他的道谢是因为Frank主动提出帮助，但不是因为即将与Karen会面一事。Red的口气听起来高度焦虑和紧张。他的耳朵冲着手机的方向微微抽动着。看到他这么专注地留意着手机的动静，Frank几乎希望它马上响起来。“呵，不用谢。”

[hr]

医生在傍晚时分过来了。她刚刚结束医院的轮值，连身上医生袍都没换下来。她马尾扎束的位置已经滑落到脖子处，而且头发有些散出来。她不停地将她油亮的黑色散发撩到耳后，但头发总是又重新垂落到她的脸颊边。Frank最开始以为她在紧张在害怕，准备开口问她为什么心神不宁。但医生的双肩耷拉下来：她的多动是因为疲惫，除此无他。 

Frank给了她一杯咖啡，她没有拒绝，实际上是仰头一口将它喝完，就像一口灌下一杯烈酒。她把空杯子递还给他：“谢了。” 医生让注意力回到那条腿上。“腿又肿起来了，但我看没有感染的迹象。”

“伤口没事。” Red宣布。

她把包放下，脱下外套。她衣服上的名牌不小心翻了个面：Sato。Frank把这个名字收集起来，留待他日指不定用得上。“你又用这条腿承重走路了。”

“我用另一条腿单腿跳的。”

“伤口肿胀可能会导致骨头错位。”

“骨头没错位。”

“是啊，你说过了。”而且她信他，至少，她没有进一步追问他的信心从何而来。 

“不要麻醉药。” Red轻声说。Frank很惊讶他是怎么知道医生掏出了针筒的。这简直有点诡异。窗外斜射进来的暮光和公寓里黯淡的照明衬得Red茫然失焦的视线像是拥有超自然的力量。

医生还没有搞明白Red的这套把戏，也有可能她只是没有开口去问。她懂哪些问题属于相关问题这门精妙的学问。地狱厨房的恶魔是个瞎子不属于她操心的事情，她操心的是怎样活得比追杀她的人更长更久。她看向Frank，等待他的指示。Frank简短地一点头。这小子想要疼痛就给他疼痛吧。于是医生将注射器放在桌上。  
   
她手下的检查工作很快，但Red的表情显得仿佛她鼓捣了天长地久。但他没有叫出声。医生以专业的态度往下说：“我得需要X光检查才能确定骨头的愈合情况。但伤口是干净的。你最近都不能再用腿，直到肿消下去。不能单脚跳，也不能一跛一跛地走。这条腿得抬高。”

“嗯。” Red基本没有在听她说什么。他得非常努力才能保持清醒。“我什么时候能够重新站起来？”

“你需要一个支具，一只助行靴。你可以在靴子里放冰袋。你还需要一对拐杖。” 医生终于注视着Red的眼睛。她似乎有话想说，特别是当Red留意到她视线的时候，但又明智地决定闭上嘴。她的视线回到腿上。“你的腿得过一阵子才能承重。”[color=Silver]（*助行靴，骨折骨裂的医疗辅佐用具，用于分担伤口的压力，固定骨头和预防骨头进一步错位，从而允许患者在完全痊愈之前从事轻量的日常活动，图见末尾译者注）[/color]

“一阵子是多久？”

“八周，十周——可长可短。”Red冷哼。“不可能。”

“可能。”医生反击，“而且这是以你无需再次动手术为前提。支具本身需要坚持佩戴十二周到十六周，也是可长可短。” Frank敢说Red心里想的一定是‘短’，而且他敢打赌医生也有同感。

这孩子还没有放明白。“有没有哪种支具——”

Frank不准备纵容他扯淡。“医生说了你不能用腿，所以你就是不准用腿。”

这小子生着闷气。他的呼吸变得粗重，语气怒冲冲的。“我们到时候看。”

“我们什么都不看。” Frank一锤定音。他不理会噘着嘴的Red，转而对医生说：“他接下来不会用他的腿。”

她点头以示感谢声援。“他可以杵着那对拐杖稍微走走路，但是他——你——”她转而对闹着脾气生着闷气的Red说，“你需要尽可能保持腿抬高。用冰控制肿胀。在必要的时候用止疼药。” 

Frank等着Red开口反驳止疼药的事儿，但这小子心神完全不在谈话上了。他的脑子里肯定在盘算该怎么起来跑跑跳跳或者耍他的忍者术，这一点毫无疑问。去他妈的，这小子简直精通自毁之道。“你有什么药力比芬太尼轻的药物么，医生？”

“我手上有泰诺3号片，混有可待因。”[color=Silver]（*泰诺3号片，下文都会简称为T3。T3是300毫克对乙酰氨基酚混有30毫克可待因，因为鸦片类成分和非鸦片类成分混合，所以能以单片药物实现多种止痛效果，属于中强度止疼药，见效快，普遍接受度高，相比纯鸦片类药物而言误用滥用风险更小更安全）[/color]

“不，” Red坚持，“不用麻醉类药物。”

“你会疼得很厉害。”

Red什么都没说。他拒绝参与谈话，以沉默作为自己的最后通牒。 

Frank从这里开始接手谈判。“你手头有什么我们就用什么。”

“我不会用。”

“这事我们晚点再谈。” Frank无法相信这是惩罚者和夜魔侠之间的对话。他俩都是男人，成年男人。Red可能青春叛逆期还没完全过，但是老天在上，他们大可不必每件事都争执不休。“现在，对Sato医生说谢谢。”

Red照办了：“谢谢你。”但是他的简短话语提示Frank这并非投降。这事儿还远远没完。接下来有十二到十六周地狱般的日子，对他俩人来说都是该死的地狱。 

医生也觉察到这一点了。她悄悄瞟了Frank一眼。他朝她的方向点点头，以示他那份儿感谢。她回看着Red，手抓起外套和药箱。她迫不及待地想要赶在战争爆发之前赶紧离开这间公寓。 “不用谢。”

[hr]

医生说过的话在Matt脑子里回响。十二周到十六周，也就是三到四个月：可长可短，可长可短，可长可短。要是Frank胆敢逼他吃T3，他会让那个混球好看。Matt深深厌倦麻醉药引发的头脑昏沉。他愿意选择疼痛。他忍得住疼痛。

仿佛是对他想法的回应，一阵火一样的剧痛把他迫了冥想外。医生离开了，Frank还在，在厨房泡他天知道第多少壶的咖啡。Matt忍不住嘶嘶地痛呼，用力握住自己的左边大腿。恐惧紧紧攫住他的心脏。桌上药片的气味刺激着他的鼻孔。他已经把Frank所有的阿司匹林全吃光了，但现在桌上有一杯水以及一瓶T3等着他，如果他需要的话。

他不需要。 

“你有告诉你的秘书你准备和她碰面么？”

Matt控制住自己的呼吸。与此同时，断掉的骨头在噬咬他的肌肉。“医生说了，我得把腿抬高。”

咖啡机嗡嗡地响。咖啡才刚刚好，Frank已经一把将壶从托盘上拿起，给他自己倒了一杯。“我不太想要纽约警局来敲我家门，Red。”

“她不会那么做的。” Matt狠狠地握住自己的腿。他默数八声，吸气。但他的呼气没撑到那么久，才到三就已经乱了阵脚，因为他胫骨的剧烈灼痛。显然，他的腿更了解Karen一点。 

Frank从厨房里冒出来，径直走向桌子。Matt一把抓起自己的手机。“你到底为什么不敢去见面。你怕她看见你现在的样子？”

“去你妈的，Frank！”他的语气盛怒，因为[i][b]十二周到十六周[/b][/i]。“我们之间的事你什么都不知道。”

“我知道那个姑娘不是在虚张声势。为了找到你，她会打电话给每一个她能找的人，在那之后，她还会亲自跑遍全纽约翻找你的下落。你知道她，Karen，爱着你吧，Red？” 

这是二十四小时之内Frank第二次谈及感情啊友谊啊什么的。而且这一次，他直截了当地点了Karen的名。Matt头晕目眩，而且不完全是因为疼痛。“你怎么知道？”

这回轮到Frank回避问题了。“跟她说，你下个礼拜和她碰面，在你的公寓。”

“你怎么知道，Frank？” Matt质问。

“你有你的秘密，我有我的。” Frank点了点Matt手里握着的手机。这个动作有点出其不意，因为Matt还沉浸在他自己的困惑和内疚里。Karen有说过她爱他，但他以为是朋友的爱。听Frank的口气，事情不止于此。“给她打电话。否则我来打。还有，把那些该死的药给吃了。”

Frank啜着咖啡，走开。冷汗几乎让手机从Matt手里滑落。他解开手机的屏幕锁，但没有打电话。他双击屏幕点开了短信。该死的Frank，该下地狱的Frank。 

“下星期天见，在我家。” Matt说。他的手机重复了一遍短信内容。他选择了发送。

手机还没有放回到桌上，回复就过来了：[i][b]我和你到时候见。[/b][/i]紧接着是：[i][i]还有Foggy。[/i][/i]

Matt把手机丢到桌上。他忍住一声痛呼，因为他断掉的腿，也因为他正在崩溃的内心。“好极了。” 

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/1772314275[/url]

开口呀。我正在离开你。但我会留下，如果你挽留。天涯海角，我本来都会随你。开口呀。我正在离开你。  
我感觉自己如此渺小。我什么都不明白，什么都不知道。  
我步履蹒跚，我时时跌倒。在爱的旅程上我刚刚学会如何爬，我还在学习爱的技巧。  
开口呀。我正在离开你。多可惜我没有让你明白。天涯海角，我本来都会随你。开口呀。我正在离开你。  
我会放弃自己的骄傲，只因你是我的真爱。但现在我正在说拜拜。  
开口呀。我正在离开你。多可惜我没有让你明白。天涯海角，我本来都会随你。开口呀。我正在离开你。  
开口呀。我正在离开你。开口呀。

*雨水。淅淅沥沥的雨里更一次。

*初五迎财神，第二十五更。

*作者在评论里提到，本章里Frank和Matt的对话是她原本为更早的章节设置的，但她撤掉了，因为觉得两人的友好关系来得过快。  
这些对话放在本章里似乎还挺合适：在经历了反反复复的摩擦之后，Matt终于对Frank了解得多了一些，他们也能够向正常人那样有一点点关于义警外生活的闲谈。

*假期最后一更，第二十六更。按章节看，进程接近四分之一。按字数看，估计译文已经接近十万。

*医生的名字出来了。作者引入人物名字的方式都很巧妙而非粗暴，不管是Rina、Matthew还是Sato。

*助行靴，骨折骨裂的医疗辅佐用具，用于分担伤口的压力，固定骨头和预防骨头进一步错位，从而允许患者在完全痊愈之前从事轻量的日常活动。

[img=301,500]https://timgsa.baidu.com/timg?image&quality=80&size=b9999_10000&sec=1519192182967&di=22737512e0da9761b118841a59824db0&imgtype=0&src=http%3A%2F%2Fimages.salefreaks.com%2Fsfimages20160405%2FSF.US.42303058483852593051.1.jpg[/img]

*虽然译文蛮冷的，但原文在AO3热度其实还可以，评论过千，读者讨论踊跃，很多评论长至半屏甚至一屏。在第十一章里，原文下有读者评论说，对于用氨水破坏子弹的Matt，Frank最终没有采取送警局这种惩罚者的惩罚（punishing），而是采取了清洗浴缸这种家长惩罚孩子的惩罚（parenting）。  
如果说，在第十一章里我没有第一时间留意到Frank的parenting，那么在这一章里我觉得挺明显：闹脾气的Matt，暂时不提麻醉药的事转而命令“这事我们晚点再谈。现在，对Sato医生说谢谢”的Frank；很像是在家里有客人来的时候强忍矛盾的父与子，特别是最后那句“现在，对Sato医生说谢谢”，简直像极了父亲让孩子礼貌待客的口吻。

*可怜的借咖啡浇愁的小黑。

*可怜的不敢打电话只敢发短信的社恐症小红。继续抱住他。[/color]


	14. 无人在家/Nobody's Home

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我的写作一般都以Matt开始恢复和痊愈作为收尾，但这一章对我来说属于从未涉足的新领域。我坐了几天，写废了很多东西，心里想着：“再往下我该怎么写呢？怎样用情节将人物联系起来呢？这会儿不是轮到Foggy登场，一顿慷慨激昂挥斥方遒的演讲把大家点醒么？"

我在本章过半的时候意识到，Matt怕了。最初的时候，我以为我是把我本人的害怕投射到了Matt身上：我害怕我对这个故事掌控不力（而我的害怕一直挺强烈的，所以我无法排除上述可能性），但是我越是往下写，他的反应就越是说得通。Matt被称为“无畏之人”，因为他不给自己留时间思考可能在他身上发生的所有坏事情。但被困在Frank的公寓里一个礼拜，等待着一场他不想进行的对话——没办法逃避——我意识到这是他体验害怕的最佳背景条件。我努力让本章贴合他（还有Frank）的性格。

读者们，我每次都这样说，因为我说多少次都不够：谢谢你们。你们的善意支持，你们的明晰见地，你们的热情兴趣——是它们驱动我继续，是它们点亮了我的一天。深深地感谢你们。愿你们都顺心如意。

[hr]

[align=center]“我的眼睛睁得大大，  
我怀着飞翔的强烈冲动，  
但我不知飞到何处去。  
……当我拿起电话，家里依然空荡无人应。  
我脚上穿着登山靴，但我不知往何处去。”

——《Nobody’s Home》，Pink Floyd[/align]

[hr]

Red早上打电话之后和夜间发过短信之后的行为区别就像是挨了枪子和身上着火之间的区别。

Frank两者都亲眼见过。吃了枪子的人会呆滞片刻，心里想着他们本来可以采取的行动，如果再来一次他们可以怎样躲闪。但着火则不然。着火不给人时间考虑其他可能，只有火焰熊熊燃烧的[i][b]现在[/b][/i]。Frank曾经见过人从爆炸现场冲出来，那个人满身是火地冲出楼宇，在大街上手舞足蹈，然后在烈焰中化为一堆焦炭。他的身体情不自禁要去做一些事情，即使他唯一能做的事情只有燃烧。

Red不擅长燃烧——这一点怪有意思的，考虑到他那么擅长把自己架在火上。他整个人扭来扭去坐卧不宁，Karen新发来的短信对他的刺激比他的断腿更深。Red关掉手机，把它塞进行军床下开着口的行李袋里。就在Frank以为Red准备再和必要的止疼药干犟十五个小时的时候，这小子抓起T3干吞了下去。

他一头栽回枕头上，内心的挣扎也投射到了他没完没了的外在小动作上。人们都说，烧死是最残酷的死法之一。他的动作最开始看不出什么模式，但当这小子睡着的时候，Frank留意到他的头歪向枕头内，耳朵往他深藏到旅行包里的手机的方向倾斜，仿佛他仍在期待手机响起来。

于是Frank突然明白，Red紧张的注意力不是因为Karen。Red今天早上已经和Karen通过电话了，他现在等待的打击是另外一个人的电话。Karen是颗子弹。那个姓Nelson的家伙？他是炸弹。

[hr]

Matt开始领会到T3的好处。从集中注意力的角度看，他肯定更偏爱阿司匹林。他的大脑现在不再是着火的世界，而是一大摊余烬，时不时地因为某个声音或者气味爆出一星半点火花。可待因引起的迷雾笼罩着他的五感，迷雾薄薄的，他都没有留意到它的存在，直到他的思绪完全被包裹住。

但服用T3之后，疼痛会缓解很多。他的腿在钝钝地抽痛，痛感没有那么严重。由于心神的放空，忧虑也不再困扰他。他相当舒适地度过了好几个小时，而且能够控制自己（这一点让他相当欣慰），特别是当他的伤腿套进行走支具里的时候。Frank第二天就带了一只助行靴和一副拐杖回来，Sato则在第三天的时候过来了。Matt的腿刚放进靴子里，他便迫不及待地站起来在公寓里活动。

“谢谢你。”这好像是他头一回真心诚意地对Sato道谢，在她做了那么多之后，在她被迫在一塌糊涂的环境中做了那么多之后。

Sato的语调和呼吸都滴水不漏。对她来说，这只不过是手术室里的又一天。她收起自己的东西，准备离开。“不用谢。记得抬高和冰敷。” 

记得这些提醒一点都不难。站立几分钟，利齿般的疼痛就会穿透因为麻醉药而在他脑子里堆积的雾霭。Matt回到行军床上，拉开将靴子固定在他小腿处的魔术贴。不必他开口，Frank已经动手往他的伤口上敷了一个冰袋。 

那天接下来的时间，Matt致力于游来逛去。Frank把空间让给他，但Frank走得不远，只到停车场而已。他的动静依稀从门下的缝隙传过来：车的引擎盖被掀起来，车门砰地关上，靴子嘎吱嘎吱地在砂砾上踩过。Matt希望他走得再远一点。他们之间的战争结束了。Frank现在没什么可担心的。星期天之后，他们可以就此分道扬镳，直到十二周到十六周之后在某个屋顶上再次狭路相逢。

Karen大概会守在他身边。她不会百分百地心甘情愿，但她会这样做，因为她丰沛的同情心。Matt因为厌恶而颤抖，他厌恶的是他能够预计到的怜悯。他能够预计到他即将成为献爱心的对象；他估计他现在也只能是这个身份了，鉴于他们已经不再是朋友。

踉踉跄跄地，Matt在Frank的公寓里走动，试图让自己分散心神。这间公寓比Matt最初的判断要狭窄。感谢上帝，Frank的空间并不杂乱。即便如此，他的双拐仍会碰到沿着公寓四壁整齐摞成排的弹药。若是公寓乱糟糟的，Matt无法想象他该怎样走，考虑到他的感知因为麻醉药引起的昏沉而钝化且无法专注。

起居室里共有三扇窗户，全都打开着，为了引入秋季的微风。但它们并没起到任何作用。Matt倾听着空气的细微流通，等着他的肌肤因为温度的下降而微微刺痛，等着空气把他眼前遍布余烬的世界绘为一张平面图。平面图依稀地出现了，然后又消失了。他只能依赖自己的触觉，于是在他绕着圈子在Frank公寓里巡行的过程中，他原本用来支撑身体的双拐同时也充任探路的拐杖。

Matt走得很慢。走到另一端的墙壁处时，他停下来喘了一阵子气。剧痛像一把刀戳进他的左大腿。而他的右腿因为突然的使用而疼痛，双臂因为用力过度在颤抖。他的感知从飘渺的烟圈变为电视机屏幕上的雪花噪点。Matt用墙撑住自己，直到他找回了平衡。

他的另一只手摸到了沙袋并且本能地攥紧成拳。

他的指关节痒痒的。帆布的沙袋会对他有帮助。Matt轻轻地推了沙袋一记，然后又是一记。这些让他熟悉又安心：拳头打上去的冲击力，沙袋的晃荡，铁链的咣当声。他体内的恶魔苏醒了，跃跃欲试想要出来一展身手。  
   
“起来，Matty。还有正事要做。”

Matt逼迫自己从沙袋边抽离，将他的心魔驱逐回它阴暗的藏身处。在他头脑的雾霭中，有一个念头砰地跳了出来：他还没有准备好。他还没有准备好面对任何事，不管是直面Fisk还是地狱厨房，Elektra还是Karen和Foggy。或者惩罚者。周日，他即将面对他无意找到答案的问题、他不能接受的好意、他不想维持的友谊。与此同时，Elektra的身影若隐若现，Fisk在蠢蠢欲动，Foggy面临危险，他自己断掉的腿大吵大闹着要回到床上休息。很疼。他身上的每一寸都在疼，包括心魔隐匿的幽暗之处。  

他一跛一跛但迅速地穿过公寓，跌坐在行军床上。他心念电转，很清楚隐藏在雾霭之下的、他自己的心魔。这时候，Stick也找上了他，痛斥他无用犯怂。勇士们从不转身逃跑。他们直面痛苦、未知还有[i][b]恐惧[/b][/i]。Matt真心希望自己也能有这种坚韧不拔的耐力，但是可待因的一个好处是让他的脑子没办法专注。他的心思不受约束，溜溜达达地远离礼拜天，天杀的礼拜天，转到了其他事情上去。

在歇息了比他预计长的一段时间后，Matt重新站起身。这一次，他顺着另外一堵墙走，并找到了书桌。Frank的布置跟他自己在地狱厨房的公寓布置很相似。软木板上横七竖八地钉着图钉，钉子之间牵着线，有的下头钉着照片。Matt一只手摸过去。他知道自己手下摸到的是地图，但纸挺廉价的，墨水渗过薄薄的纸张，没有凹凸可供Matt追溯，只有不同的彩墨：岩蓝色指代河流，深黑色标注的是街道名称，粉灰色是道路。根据杂乱的标记，他估计左下角是曼哈顿，但得有人从旁帮他解说他才能获取更多的信息。 

Matt的注意力从地图上移开。他闻到软木板的角落处有新鲜卡纸的味道。票根，有凸起字样的票根。Matt的手指一路认过去，认出‘中央公——’便同情地猛然缩回手。显然，Frank现在仍然会去旋转木马。全美排得上号的通缉犯，冒险去中央公园，悼念他惨遭屠杀的家人。 

Matt拿出受虐狂的勇气再次伸出手去检查票根下方的空间。他找到了一张照片，并狠命忍住一句抱歉，为了Castle一家，也包括Frank在内——他们死的那一天，不妨说他也死了。毫无疑问，他伸长的手下面是他们灿烂的笑靥。

书桌桌面乱而有规律：一个本子，一支笔，警局电台旁边放着一小套工具。Matt的手指尖敲在桌面上，这声音让他晕眩，他不得不笨拙地伸手撑在书桌上获取平衡：在他们因为子弹起冲突的那个夜晚，Frank扣扳机的手指也是敲出了这样的声音。出于本能，Matt猛然拉开抽屉。里头有有一叠律政专用拍纸簿，几支笔，一个空弹壳，在抽屉深处还有一把回形针和一个起钉器。全都是没用的物件，特别是考虑到环境。不论当时Frank在抽屉里藏了什么，不论在子弹之夜他心痒痒地想要把双手放在什么东西上，那东西现在已经不在原处了。他很聪明，不会把它留给Matt去寻找。[color=Silver]（*律政专用拍纸簿，legal pads，其当前的样式和用途已经比较多样化，但传统的legal pads是8.5英寸X14英寸，黄色纸张，蓝色横线，左起1.25英寸处有一道红色竖线分出一部分页边。这道红色竖线是在18世纪初应马萨诸塞州的一名法官所加，为了方便他给笔记进一步加注释。它是legal pads的重要标志，也是legal pads的得名由来。图见译者注）[/color]    

[hr]

“Matthew。”

他从行军床上坐起，感官高度集中，因为[i][b]他闻到了她[/b][/i]。她的香水味在公寓空气中流连，像一朵柔软的云朵，在他的舌尖打着转。那芳香温暖而鲜活，与她皮肤的味道交融在一起。 

Matt竖起耳朵，等着捕捉她的心跳，等着她的手抚过他的脸颊、笑容在她的脸上绽放、他的名字从她舌尖吐出：Matthew，Matthew。他什么都没有等到。在他四周，公寓寂然无声。Frank依然没回来。邻居们在睡梦中，Elektra并不在此间。

气味消失了。很难说是它真的存在过，还是说他的想象虚构了这个，以及他舌尖上她的味道。他伸出双手，等着她的出现。周围的空气变得浑浊，热乎乎地贴着他的皮肤。他无法呼吸；他需要空气。Matt猛然掀开遮住他下半身的毯子，跌跌撞撞地走向通往消防梯的那扇窗户。

他没有动用双拐。步行支具挺轻的，虽然总是让他痒得要死，但Matt不再需要拖着他的断腿在Frank公寓的陈旧地板上走动。他可以轻易地将腿抬起来，跨过窗台，用大腿承力而让小腿悬着。然后，他右腿也翻出去，溜到室外。[color=Silver]（*助行靴通常以尼龙、塑料等为材质，对敏感的Matt来说刺激肯定很大）[/color]

凉爽的夜晚拥抱他。Matt沉浸到夜色里。他听凭布朗克斯区不受打扰地在他面前展开；慢慢地，他的紧张感退褪下去了。Elektra的鬼魂消失了，取而代之的是纽约的声音和气味。警笛在远处鸣响，车辆隆隆，市井之声嘈嘈切切。他并没有回家，但如果他放空大脑，如果他允许自己的感知笼统地收束，他可以想象自己站在自家的天台上，地狱厨房在他脚下延展开。 

而Karen和Foggy正等在他的公寓里。

Matt哼了一声，猛地从这个想法中抽出来。他的脑子里满是各种各样的、相互冲突的、全无用处的情绪。他想要回家；他想要从纽约一走了之。他想要和他们见面，Karen和Foggy；他想要和[i][b]她[/b][/i]见面。他需要扳倒Fisk；他需要介入Fisk和惩罚者之间。Matt猜测炼狱就是这个样子的。然而在炼狱里，归宿是确定的。而这里，眼下，并且从头到尾，Matt都不知道自己一身将往何处去，最终又会是怎样的结局。[color=Silver]（*炼狱，又称涤罪之所。天主教认为天堂和地狱之间存在炼狱。人死之后，罪恶的灵魂堕入地狱，普通的灵魂则在炼狱受苦，赎清罪孽，然后才进入天堂）[/color]

时间过去了。一辆车驶入停车场。Frank回来了。Matt甚至都不曾留意到他出去。车门砰地关上，Frank大步穿过铺着砂石的停车场走向公寓楼大门，但在最后一刻，他攀上了消防梯。“是你吗，Red？”

“嗯。” Matt抽动鼻子寻找，并且很欣慰地发现Frank身上没有射击残留物的味道。然后他想起来软木板上的票根。一句道歉的话在他舌根处灼烧。夜深人静时正是通缉犯悼念逝者的理想时间段。  
   
“你没事？”  
      
Matt点头。“想呼吸点新鲜空气。”

“你不舒服？”

“我没事。” 除了有一点点恶心之外。刚刚的梦让他燥热，仅此而已。Frank伸手去检查他的体温，被他一掌挥开。但借这个动作为掩护，Frank的另一只手穿过他的头发落在他头上。这个动作纯然是医护人员对病人的检查，但也让他极度不适。Matt用力地揉头，想把惩罚者手指带来的触感从他颅骨上抹掉。

Frank从浴室窗子翻进屋子。“怎么这么紧张？”  

Matt嗤之以鼻。“我才不紧张。” 他是害怕。这两者有区别。

“嗯哼，” Frank不知道才怪。 “你醒了多久了？”

“一阵子。”  Matt没有注意时间。他的手机关机中。他也无意开机，除非他确信他被人发现的风险不复存在。Karen和Foggy也许没办法追踪他的手机，但他俩可不像手和会那样根深树大势焰熏天。

“你出去了多久？”

“一阵子。你吃点儿东西么？”“

我不饿。”实际上，他的胃非常不舒服，正在翻涌。 

“你知道吧，别看你整天在屋顶上潜行找架打，你还真是容易害怕。”

被人直白地指出来这一点，Matt的气恼深入到骨头里。他懒得矢口否认。否认有什么意义呢？Frank叼住了骨头就不会松口，直到他咬到骨髓为止。“我很擅长在屋顶上潜行。我不……我不擅长……”他一只手在空中画圈。那些话就在他脑袋里；没有可待因的影响，它们生动而鲜活。但从大脑到舌头，这条通道因为长久不用而锈蚀了。

Frank没有追问。他自己完全能够补齐后面的话。他俩谁都不太擅长[i][b]那个[/b][/i]。他重新翻上消防梯，站在Matt身边审视着夜色。“你走来走去觉得没问题么？”

“嗯。但一次只能站几分钟，不能太久。”他的腿正在以痛到极点的细节向他陈述不能太久的理由。Matt忽略掉他那条腿。“我礼拜天能赴约的。”能回家的。能面对未知前路的。 

“你计划去望弥撒？”

“我心里没有任何计划。”但既然Frank提起来了。“我想要去，也应该去。但我想我这个礼拜没办法从头坚持到尾。” 他已经未卜先知地感觉到了尴尬：他是个独居的瞎子，教区里的人本就够同情他了，而现在他还多出条断腿。

震耳欲聋的沉默打断了他的思绪。Frank做事浑不在意，但Matt没办法浑不在意地接受。Matt满脑子都是Frank做过的点点滴滴琐事，还有那些私密到难以视为任务一部分的姿态。望弥撒不是Matt痊愈过程的一部分。Frank没有道理提出送他去那里，除非，他知道这对Matt而言很重要。 

Matt不愿往下想。Frank是Matt这辈子遇到的人里最没有矛盾可言的。若是认定Frank行事有悖他的性格，这让人不安。但若是认定Frank展现出的姿态是Frank性格的一部分，那就更让人不安了。“谢谢你。” 

Frank简单地点了下头，算是收下这句道谢。他急急忙忙地开启其他的话题。看来，他也不想就眼下的话题往下想。“然后呢？你回家和Karen还有Nelson见面？搞明白那些人……手和会……准备做什么？”

“嗯。” Matt闭上嘴。他祈祷Frank别再追问后面会怎样。他不想去谈后面会怎样。 

但在内心深处，他想要谈。他必须开口问，因为一无所知正在蚕食着他的内心。 “Frank，” Matt拦下准备回公寓的Frank。他在词汇里翻翻拣拣，期望寻找最合情合理但又透露最少信息的话语。 “Karen和……Foggy，他们不……”他换了个开头，“我说我身边没有人，这话是认真的。” 

Frank的视线专注而锐利。他的目光透过Matt的眼眶一路看穿他脑子里的飓风。“没必要说服我，Red。”因为Frank已经深信相反的结论。 

Matt澄清：“我不能留任何人在我身边，如果Fisk正在筹划越狱的话。”

很难看出来Frank有没有听懂他的话。他的姿势一点线索都没有透露。他的呼吸也同样难以解读。直到Frank伸手敲了敲窗台，示意他准备暂时离开这些破事了，这才表明Frank的确懂了：Frank又一次流露出他那罕见的、难以解释、让人骇然的体贴。 “你礼拜天想怎么样，你告诉我。”  

他们两个都清楚，这不是Matt想做什么和不想做什么。关于礼拜天之后会怎样，Matt的决定完全是他能够忍受什么。Matt觉得他已经有了答案，但他不想把答案说出口。那个念头——尽管一闪即过，从未说出口——给他带来宽慰。单这一点就足够骇人了。  

[hr]

礼拜天的到来比Frank预计得要快，考虑到他在公寓里完全无所事事。盯着那小子在狭窄的空间里绕圈和学习翻消防梯，这将几天拉长到几个礼拜。他尽可能地避免待在公寓里头——去鼓捣他的车，联系他的线人们，独自坐在空寂无人的旋转木马外——但时间依然漫长得像是永恒。 

这个礼拜最激动人心的事情发生在周五。当时，Red开口索要一把剪刀。Frank把厨房里前任租客留下的一把钝剪刀拿给他。Red没有抱怨。他躲进洗手间里，咔嚓咔嚓地剪着什么东西，然后，剃须刀嗡嗡响起来。等到Red冒出来的时候，他看起来有点他从前的模样了，虽然是头发更为蓬乱的版本。

礼拜六晚上，Red在他的行军床上翻来覆去。他仍期盼他藏在床下的、已关机的手机会响起来，并且会不由自主地朝着它的方向去。与此同时，Frank在筹划次日在地狱厨房发起攻击。他会有几个小时的闲暇时间，可以在地狱厨房杀杀人——他搞不好能有一整晚，取决于那小子的决定。

该死，这是他意料之外的事情：Red以蹩脚的方式请求收容。天差地别啊：他一直念念叨叨地说要回家，事到头来，他哪里都不愿去，只想留在这里。这小子单枪匹马跟爱尔兰黑帮干架的时候毫不害怕，但他却没有勇气面对老朋友，反而宁可和人称惩罚者的人待在一起。图什么？图再被人多勒几次脖子？唔，而两人里Frank才是那个脑子被打穿过的，没搞错吧。

不过，作为被绑架的人而言，Red在周六没之前那么难缠了。他的态度比之前几天的加在一起都好。他依然是牙尖齿利，这一点毋庸置疑，但他不再灌输什么不杀人啊希望啊道德啊，也不再摆那一副郁郁寡欢活死人的嘴脸。有一次，他俩还好好聊了聊Murdock老爹作为拳击手的职业生涯。这场对话太像正常人的谈话了，Frank不得不抽身离开公寓一阵子，以便记起正常是什么样不正常是什么样并且给Red同样的机会清醒头脑。 

现在的情况不是没有好处。公寓里装着个夜魔侠意味着Frank不会在外头和夜魔侠不期而遇。这小子与手和会——或者脚和会——或者那些日本人自封的随便什么名号——之间的瓜葛目前也值得深挖。再者，他那条腿依然让Frank不放心。虽说复合型骨折以及肉铺子里造成了二次伤害的手术已经是十天前的事了，但Red照旧有的是办法搞砸他的痊愈过程。老天在上，Karen确实是个有能力的姑娘。但该死的Red，自毁是他的超能力。她的耐心会消磨得越来越稀薄。而Nelson绝对没打算承担照顾的重任。Nelson根本没打算联系，从Frank听到的来判断——或者从Frank什么都没听到来判断。放心让Red自己照顾自己则像是放心让猩猩拿手雷。Frank曾经丢下他一个人，一天，才一天，事情就变得屎一样糟糕。 

Frank在周六睡了好几个小时。他醒来的时候天还没亮，但Red已经起来，穿好了衣服，在屋子里来回踱步。“地狱厨房就在那里，又不会长脚跑掉。” Frank对他说。他翻了个身，接着盹了一会儿。通常来说Frank不睡回笼觉，但这可能是他检验这小子耐心的最后一个机会。他得牢牢抓住了。

他慢条斯理地打点一切——煮咖啡，洗澡，剃须，着装——等着Red发作。他没有等到Red的发作。那小子在消防梯上晃来晃去，为了即将发生的事情不安，所以无暇操心眼下的事情。该死，Frank的拖延战术搞不好对他来说正中下怀。Red在这里多待一秒，就能晚一秒去[i][b]那里[/b][/i]，晚一秒和他们在一起。 

开车过去的路途非常安静，但很快。不到一个小时，他们来到了地狱厨房，在Red的公寓楼外。Frank把自己的手机号给那小子，盯着他把号码存进手机里。“完事了给我电话。” Frank说。Red点头，手机塞进口袋。他笨拙地伸手寻找车门把手。很难说他的笨拙是因为眼睛看不见还是因为心里太紧张——似乎是后者进一步加剧了前者。他用双拐撑起身体，在开着的车门前站了很长时间，努力找回方向感。 

Frank最后一次提供一丁点协助。“往前走五步就是门禁键盘锁。你自个儿能上楼梯么？”

“嗯，我能的。我晚点打给你，Frank。”

Red关上车门，迅速地走向公寓楼大门。Frank没有停留在原地看着他，而是开车汇入车流，在街角处右转。

在下一个路口等红灯的时候，他猛然意识到，Red的旅行袋依然在他的公寓里。无论他还是Red都没有想过今早带上它，因为他俩都很清楚那只行李袋需要放在哪里。 

[hr]

公寓简直不像是他的公寓。如果Matt聚精会神，他能感觉到一层覆一层的霉菌和灰尘之下的、他自己的踪迹。但他是一个越来越黯淡的存在，而且他这个趋势已经维持好一阵子了。再过几天，他大概就能彻底消失。 

他在淋浴下洗了个很久很久的澡，享受着柔和的水流与无香精的洗发水。热水的温度让他放松，将他的注意力吸引到现在。现在，他在此间，独自一个人，没有非去不可的地方，没有非料理不可的事情。Karen和Foggy即将过来，看看他是不是安好，然后便会再次离开。今天，他会了结一些未了的牵绊，而非创造更多未了的牵绊。 

穿T恤和便裤依然比穿西装自在。再者，助行靴有点大，西装的裤子盖不住。Matt加了一件连帽衫和一双厚袜子就算是穿戴齐整了。他的快两个礼拜没有使用过的暖气现在正在缓慢地让公寓升温。 

他坐在沙发上，用好几个枕头把左腿垫高。即便这样，压力依然在皮肤之下积蓄，他的腿合着心跳的节拍悸动。他今天只吃了阿司匹林。阿司匹林对他疼痛发挥的效力正如Sato说过的那样：半点效力都没有。

Matt用感官扫描公寓楼，借以分散心神。他预计大白天里他的屋顶上是不会有呼吸声的，但内心深处他希望有。她的低语在他脑海里响着，在他名字里的‘t’上有个转折：Matt-hew。Matt-hew。[color=Silver]（*指Electra较独特的异域口音）[/color]

他们曾经约好一起消失，当他俩都以为死亡是他们唯一可能的结局时。他信守这一约定的方式不能更糟糕。Elektra似乎也一样，以几乎跟他一样蹩脚的方式消失，隐身不见。她准备何时现身呢？Matt不清楚他是不是怎的想要知道答案。 

他拿起手机。“给Karen打电话。”手机依令行事。她很快就接起来。“我到了。”

“我们在路上。”Karen回答。然后，在她挂掉电话之前，他听到她说：“是的，[i][b]我们[/b][/i]。我们俩都去，Foggy。”

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题音乐可点击此处欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/2067166[/url]

我有一本黑色小本子，里头录着我的诗歌。我有一个包，一把牙刷和一柄梳子。如果我温顺如乖乖狗，人们有时候给我扔骨头。我用橡皮筋把鞋子绑紧。我的手肿又青。我有电视看，十三种频道来回选。我有电灯。我还有天生的预感，我的观察力没人能及。  
所以我知道，如果我打电话，打电话给你，家里空荡无人应。  
我留着吉米·亨德里克斯的发型，不可避免的小小烫孔依然留在我最爱的缎子衬衫前襟。我手指间染着黄色烟渍，我脖子上挂着银勺项链。大钢琴撑起我的身体，我的眼睛大睁。我怀着飞翔的强烈冲动，但我不知飞到何处去。何处去。何处去。  
噢，宝贝。当我拿起电话，家里依然空荡无人应。我脚上穿着登山靴，但我不知往何处去。

*2月22日，二十七更。

*律政专用拍纸簿，legal pads，其当前的样式和用途已经比较多样化，但传统的legal pads是8.5英寸X14英寸，黄色纸张，蓝色横线，左起1.25英寸处有一道红色竖线分出一部分页边。这道红色竖线是在18世纪初应马萨诸塞州的一名法官所加，为了方便他给笔记进一步加注释。它是legal pads的重要标志，也是legal pads的得名由来。

[img=250,250]https://timgsa.baidu.com/timg?image&quality=80&size=b9999_10000&sec=1519314638462&di=448d7c6a8a6ddaf4a0657215c1eb84fb&imgtype=0&src=http%3A%2F%2Fec4.images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F61hszg6vXuL._SL1200_.jpg[/img]

*2月25日，二十八更。

*小黑觉得小红有小狗一样的眼睛，小红认为小黑叼到了骨头就不会松口。两个人的相处模式就是互相视对方为小狗为熊孩子XDDDD

*小红小黑都接受同居的既成事实了XDDD

*小红拿到小黑手机号了XDDDD

[/color]


	15. 我曾经熟悉的人/Somebody I Used to Know

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

抱歉更新有延迟！本章里发生的事情非常多，我不想让它显得混乱。我希望——我[i][b]希望[/b][/i]——现在的版本符合故事慢慢累积出的预期。我希望角色贴合他们在第二季里的形象。

我想要特别说说Foggy和Matt之间的对立气氛，鉴于他们在第二季的最后一场对话里并没有对立的意味。但我动笔写这个故事之后，我开始质疑这一点。在我心里，对立的情绪始终是在的。愤怒、受伤和被背叛的情绪是在的，尽管季末大结局的分道扬镳来得很平和。我估计我在这个故事里投射了很多我自己建立的角色理解。我可以引用原剧里的细节佐证我的观点，而且我也会在后面的章节里继续探讨他们的关系，但本章大概一半来自原剧一半来自我之前的故事。我希望本章呈现出来的反应真实可信。

读者们，读者们，读者们：你们是最可爱的。你们是最精彩的。当我觉得我累到不想往下写的时候，你们不断地把我拉回来。谢谢你们不曾放弃这个故事。我希望你们喜欢本章。举杯。

[hr]

[align=center]“你大可以沉浸在悲伤里  
放任自己悲伤到最后，到最后  
当我们发现我们在一起不合适  
你说我们还能做朋友，做朋友  
但我得承认我很高兴一切到头”

《Somebody I Used to Know》，Gotye feat. Kimbra [/align]

[hr]

他俩过了很久才到，然而，当门厅里出现两个心跳时，他还是觉得这来得太快。Matt从憎恶自己心口压着的沉甸甸的担子转而期盼他能够和它们再继续相处久一点。最好只有他——以及他的神经与疼痛——等着薛定谔的猫来敲他家门。

他在脑海里回顾他上一次与Foggy还有Karen的交流。当时，Foggy平静地接受了Nelson与Murdock律师事务所的解散，把他那一半办公室的东西打包理好，难过然而并不后悔。Karen则因为恐惧和背叛越来越生气。Matt对她袒露了一切：棍叟，Elektra，他对手和会的零星了解。他告诉她他的超能力，面具，为什么他对自己的夜间生活保守秘密。Karen耐心地听完，她的心跳一直在轻缓和重急中摇摆不定。虽然她全力忍住了，但眼泪的味道在空气中不断地变得浓厚。然后，她轻声承认，她需要时间。Matt则回答，她想要多长时间都没有问题。 

那已经是一个多月之前的事情了。他们互不交谈互不联系的局面还会继续保持下去，如果他不曾失踪的话。

Matt用双拐撑起身体。他的手在口袋里上下摸索，寻找墨镜，但他忘了，在他断腿之前一阵子他便没戴过墨镜了。Karen又敲了一次门。“马上。”但他得先戴上眼镜。他想要他们之间有一堵墙，他，面对Karen和Foggy，这样他俩就没办法看穿他通过蓄意略去过去十天里和他在一起的人不提而撒谎。

他的墨镜仍在他上次放置它的地方：厨房台面上。眼镜的触感让Matt为之一缩。戴在脸上的眼镜感觉怪怪的，像夹子夹住他的鼻梁，像钩子挂住他的双耳。他有好一阵子没有戴过墨镜了，包括在他和Frank成为室友之前，因为没有戴墨镜的必要。律所解散之后，Matt转为自由职业，主要是在网上接点活儿，他可以在家里按自己的时间安排来做的那种。钱挣得不多，基本上刚刚够付他的账单，但不会干扰到他戴面具的生活。Karen肯定是费了点儿工夫才会知道他不见了。某种意义上说，Karen离开那一天，Matt Murdock这个人也消失了。天知道Frank从那个承重梁下拖出来的人到底是谁。

Karen和Foggy显然是不应该知道的。门一打开，Karen的呼吸一下子转得急促，Foggy的心跳则进入了一种他熟悉的‘我就知道这是个烂点子’的节奏。“Matt。” Karen吸气，她手里托着的咖啡和一纸袋面包圈开始簌簌抖。Matt往后退到客厅里，给他们让出道来，但Karen站在原地一动不动。“噢，我的天哪，Matt……”

“嗨，Karen。”她的高跟鞋终于在硬木地板上敲出铎铎的升A调。Foggy的乐福鞋踏踏地跟在后面。他闻上去和以前不一样。他走路的姿势也和以前不一样。Foggy不再穿着周末休闲风的不合身牛仔裤加二手T恤。他穿的是一件系扣衬衫，熨过的便裤，以及一件簇簇新的西装，新到连吊牌都忘了摘，Foggy走路的时候吊牌便在两层衣物之间来回摩擦。他这身行头花的钱比他俩经营Nelson和Murdock律师事务所期间挣到的全部收入都多，而他看起来一点都不觉得羞惭。唔，好吧，可能有一点点，当他走近Matt身边的时候有那么一点点。[color=Silver]（*乐福鞋，低帮平底浅口一脚蹬便鞋）[/color]

“Foggy。” Matt颔首。 

“Matt。”

Foggy吐出它，他的名字，带着一种强装出来的疏远。这是一个警告，顺着Matt的脊柱而下。他俩一致同意了，分道扬镳是最好的结果。他们分道扬镳时不妨说是平和地把话说得很开。但是，现在，Foggy在压抑着怒火。他不想出现在这里。去他妈的Matt的断腿。而且Matt还不能问Foggy为什么生气，不然他们之间的开场白会更糟糕。

Karen的手朝他的肩膀伸过去。Matt一拐一拐地走回沙发，借以闪避那个触碰。“我呃……我猜你俩近来都好？”

“唔，我俩都还能两条腿走路，Matt。” Karen大步走向客厅。看见他这副样子让她大为震惊。Karen把咖啡和面包圈放在咖啡桌上，然后走过去帮着Matt在沙发上安置妥当。他不断向她保证他自己能行自己能行，并且将阵阵剧痛的左腿架到他摞起来的一叠枕头上。肿胀的伤口拉扯着缝伤口的线，警告着他[i][b]以后再也别这样干[/b][/i]。

Matt深吸一口气。“我会重新……”他强逼自己忍住小腿处的烧烤着他的剧痛，将整句话说完。“我会重新站起来的，两条腿，很快。”

Foggy还在玄关处。他尽可能地保持着远远的距离。“你看过医生吗？”

“是的。”Matt回答。  

“有执照的那种？”

“是的。”吃惊吧，Foggy。 

但他没被说服。“在正儿八经的医院里？”

Matt耸耸肩。“差不多。”

Foggy冷哼。“要么去了医院，要么没去医院，没有差不多这种事——”

噢，该死的，终于来了。Matt努力抢在Foggy长篇大论之前打断他：“我的腿没事。”

太晚了。“——而我们都知道你没有去医院，因为你他妈的从来都不去医院——”

“我没办法去医院，Foggy。”

“——而且你也不是和Claire在一起，所以——”

Foggy没道理知道这事。Matt尽最大努力怒视着Foggy。他知道这招对Foggy从不管用，但他的姿态总是要摆出来的。“噢，Claire？你给Claire打电话了？我还以为你不掺合这事了。”

“你说得对。我是不掺合。[i][b]我[/b][/i]现在就走。” 

“Foggy！” Karen把往外走的Foggy半途拦下。她来回地看着他俩，因为他们刚刚的交谈而喘着气。“请你回来，好吗？”

“有什么用呢，Karen？你真的认为他会对我们坦诚？会告诉我们他的腿是怎么断的，或者过去十天里他待在哪儿，或者他跟谁在一起？他答应跟你见面是防着你交失踪人口报告。”很难说哪件事让Karen更狂怒：Foggy在责怪她，还是，Foggy的话全中。Matt的手掌痒痒的，想要握住她的手，想要在她一直被欺瞒这个情况下给她一点宽慰。他没有伸出手，而是抽回双手放在自己的肚子上。

Foggy的长篇演讲势头不衰。“任务完成，Murdock！看起来你的确没失踪。我们不会提交失踪人口报告了。祝你早日康复。纽约市需要你嘛，爱谁谁咯。”

他大步冲向Matt的公寓门。

Karen踩着高跟鞋追Foggy，一路上柔声细语地告诉他，他必须得留下来，她一个人是办不成事的。“[i][b]你的[/b][/i]话他听得进去。”

“你说话我听得到。” Matt提醒她。Karen立刻把嘴紧闭起来，但是用手拍着Foggy的肩膀，引着他回到客厅。Foggy大踏步地走回来，坐在沙发对面的扶手椅子上。

“你的腿是怎么断的？”

“Foggy。” Karen恳求他。她不想事情以这种方式往下。

他们三个中没有谁想这样，特别是Matt。但他明白Foggy：现在他们之间就是这样的。客厅里满满都是受伤的情绪和令人不适的不安，最好是直截了当早了早好。“你的腿是怎么断的？” Foggy质问。

“屋子的天花板塌了。”

“我还以为你能在那种事情发生之前提前感觉到。”

“我是可以。”但是该死，他真希望Foggy不曾知道这一点。“我当时忙着把别人推到伤害范围外。”

“谁？”

Matt摇摇头。“这不重要。”

错误答案。他本该回答他不认识。‘这不重要’明显是托词，背后的真意其实是‘我不想告诉你’。现在Karen也开始追随Foggy了。她坐到垫高Matt断腿的一大摞枕头边的桌子上，拿起一杯咖啡，但并不是真的要喝，而是要给她紧张的手指一点事情做。 “谁？”

Matt在他俩的瞪视下屈服了。但从他救下的人到跟他待在一起的人，两者之间仅一步之遥，而他还没有准备好迎接Foggy和Karen的批评或者他俩随后的审讯。“如果我告诉你们——”

“没门。”Foggy截断他的话。

好吧。“Frank Castle。”

Karen的心脏战栗了一毫秒的时间，然后就恢复了往常的节奏。Matt是无意间捕捉到她的失态的：他并不是有意在听她的心跳；他是在观察整个房间，试图找到最好的方式回避逻辑上无可避免的指控：眼下和他住在一起的那个人是否就是Frank。但Karen战栗的呼吸让他想起她在Fisk被捕之后的反应。她一直都深藏着她的秘密，守口如瓶不对人言。但显然，她托付了一部分秘密给Frank Castle保管，又或者，搞不好她那些秘密出现的时候他也在场。

她把她的秘密隐藏得那么好。“……Frank Castle现在还在地狱厨房？”

Matt一个‘不’字几乎脱口而出。他及时闭上嘴，以免给自己挖一个更大的坑。“我猜是。”

Foggy不再追问和Matt相关的消息，而是问：“Frank Castle为什么还待在地狱厨房不走？他现在可依然是纽约市的头号公敌呢。联邦调查局永远不可能把他的名字从十大要犯的榜单上撤下来。”

“虽然他根本不该被列在上头。”Karen喃喃地说。.

“他是个杀人狂，Karen。”Foggy震惊地指出。

她反口还击：“呵，Matt是名义警。”

“我从没有……我从没有杀过人。”

“他从没有杀过人。”

他们异口同声，就像从前。Nelson和Murdock作为辩方律师，法官大人。Matt把他的感知转回到Foggy身上，从Foggy捍卫性的脉搏加快以及他散发出的温度中获得短暂的庇护。但庇护那么快就消失了。Matt在沙发上颤抖着。

Karen沮丧地垂下头。她并非存心要指责Matt，至少不完全是。 “你当时和Frank在一起做什么？”

“我们没有在一起。” Matt回答。“我当时在查看一起骚乱事件。他则在跟踪一些人。最后我俩在同一间地下室里撞上了，然后天花板塌了。”

“还砸断了你的腿？”Foggy问。

“是啊。” Matt承认。从Foggy的口吻判断，他知道Foggy这个问题另有深意，而他不准备顺着他的话题走。只要事情牵扯到Frank Castle就有点不妙。他决定省去Karen和Foggy的口舌，在他俩问问题之前直接给出答案。“Frank……他，呃……他救了我的命。”

“他送你去看了医生？”

“是啊。”还做了很多别的事：给断腿上夹板，在Matt养伤期间忍着他，在他养伤期间忍了他很多很多事。老天爷，既然现在Matt想到了这茬：自从他们当上室友以来，Frank还没有杀过人呢，甚至连杀心都只动过一次。 

他已经准备好开口辩护了，但Karen和Foggy暂时还没有一加一等于二地推导出他最近的去向。他俩的关注点更多地集中在他的伤势上。Karen轻敲着手中咖啡杯的杯缘，问：“你这副支具得戴多久？”

“十二周到十六周，”他回答，“也许更久。”

Foggy接下来翻的一记大白眼善意多于恶意：他和Karen都知道肯定需要更久。

这可能就是Karen接下来这样说的原因：“你可以去我那儿，直到你重新站起来——我是说能两只脚站起来——的时候。”

“不，Karen——”

就连Foggy也开口了：“Karen——”

她转身朝向Foggy。“他不能——”她想起来屋子里不单有他俩，Matt本人也在。“你不能自己一个人。别扯什么增强了的感官。你跟我去我家里。我屋子的房间全都在一楼。怎么了？你俩为啥都一个劲摇头？”

“因为那是个烂透了的点子。”Foggy宣布。

Matt找了个更婉转的方式表述。“我不能够，Karen。你有你的工作和生活。我不能……我不可以闯进去把它们搅得乱七八糟。”

“你不会把我的工作和生活搅得乱七八糟，Matt。”

他把墨镜对准她的方向，希望自己看起来是在狠狠地盯着她。Karen缩了一下，但她还是接着往下说：“你这样子不能一个人待着。”

“我不是一个人待着。” Matt回答。 

“那你和谁在一起呢？Foggy说他给你的护士朋友Claire打过电话，但她也没有你的消息。” Karen的嗓音低下去，里头有悲伤，有受伤，因为Matt已经和他们这么疏远。她吞咽了一下，鼓足勇气。“你现在应该由朋友陪伴，Matt。而就我所知，你全部的朋友们都在这间屋子里呢。”

“没有‘们’。” Foggy纠正她。“你全部的[i][b]一个[/b][/i]朋友就在这间屋子里呢。”

Karen重重地将手里的咖啡拍到桌子上，站直身体。“该死，Foggy。” 她气呼呼地说，大步从他俩身边走开。 

Matt倾听着她的鞋跟在公寓另一头绕着小圈子。她的呼吸加快了，体温也随着挫败感节节攀升。“Karen。”他的话已经备好了。他准备讲明白，这不是Foggy的错，她真正应该气的人是他。但Foggy就在这里坐着，生着闷气看着Karen蹬着高跟鞋绕圈，于是Matt没有开口。他们曾经同意这样是最好的处理方式，的确是。

但Karen不同意。强烈地不同意。“我以为，只有我们每个人都敞开心扉坦诚相对，事情才会好起来。”

“现在就很好。”

Foggy从房间的另一头怒视着他。作为两个已经绝交的人，他俩显然仍旧保持着异口同声说话的习惯。

Matt继续往下说。“现在这样子更好，Karen。你们两个……你们两个都值得更好的生活，而不是跟戴面具的人搅在一起。”

“是啊，但是你呢？你就不值得更好的生活么？”

“纽约——”

“纽约——让纽约滚蛋吧，Matt。我们还以为你死了！没准儿你就真的是死了！结果你拖着条断腿躲在某个地洞里。还有你，Foggy，不要再装出一副不在乎的样子来了。”

“我他妈的一点都不在乎，” Foggy断然回答。他的心跳因为担忧而狂跳了好几拍——也许他其实是在乎的——然后进入了Matt已经熟知的愤怒的节奏。 “不，我不在乎了。我曾经在乎，我曾经有大把大把的在乎，多得要命，多到让一个人凌晨三点爬起来去照料因为胸怀拯救纽约这种无厘头抱负而被揍到半死的蠢货义警暨他的朋友。然后那个义警朋友对我说我可以省省我那些在乎。现在，我的在乎全都用完了，耗尽了，没有了。”

Matt厉声问他：“那你为什么到这里来呢，Foggy？”

“我到这儿是为了她。Karen。因为她是我的朋友，而且她担心你。” 

“那么你现在为什么这么生气呢？”他感知到Foggy的震惊。“反正我们已经什么都不在乎了，我猜我听了你的心跳你也不在乎咯。”

“我会打断你另一条腿，Murdock。” 他是认真的。

Matt决心不管怎样都要追问到底，就算是不会得到答案：“你现在为什么这么生气？”

Foggy确实是不大想说。他仰身往后靠，怒火默默地燃烧。他的身体几不可察地朝Karen靠过去。这就是他不想说的原因：他的理由会让Karen不开心。

“因为我并不想到这里来。” Foggy的话半真半假。他气得直打战，但这份儿愤怒远远不只是因为被强行拖到Matt的公寓来。“而现在，我来也来了，你又断了条腿，我有点想把你这个笨蛋拖回我的公寓，确保十二个礼拜之后你能重新站起来。但如果那样做，我并不是在帮助你重新站起来，我会是在拯救地狱厨房的恶魔。”

Foggy说完了。无法认定他说了假话：他没有流露出说谎的微表情。他说过的每一句话都是真话，只不过并非全部的真话而已。此刻，对Matt来说，他的前好友的口吻伤他更甚于他腿上搏动的疼痛。那些Foggy照拂他的深夜，那些Foggy在前往办公室路上帮他擦掉额头血迹的早晨，Matt对这些的含义有了新的了解。他满心以为Foggy是因为道德和原则而憎恨地狱厨房的恶魔。他曾经想要相信Foggy的怒火是源自对正义与法律的坚持。结果，Foggy憎恨夜魔侠是因为，夜魔侠会害死他最好的朋友。

Matt垂下头。他很庆幸墨镜遮住了他的眼睛。他不能让他们知道躺在沙发上的他已经快要撑不住了。“你可以不必担心我。”他安静地说，希望Foggy不要和他争辩。

他的希望永远是愚者的希望。“我才不担心你，” Foggy反驳，“我担心的是Karen。”

“而我担心你，” Karen再次努力，“所以，跟我回家，Matt，好不好？”

“Karen，我不能够。我很抱歉，但我不能够。 ”她的心脏又来那一套了。那种可怕的急促的跳动，满是绝望，仿佛世界正在分崩离析而她束手无策。Matt试图抚慰她：“我没事。我保证，我没事。”

“至少告诉我你现在和谁住一起。” 她坐回到咖啡桌上，让了一步。“你说过不是那个老头子，棍叟。是他训练出来的某个人么？”

“不是。”

“是你以前在孤儿院的旧交么？” Karen恳求，敲打着试图获得更多细节。

Matt摇头：“我没事。”Foggy的呼吸节奏开始狂飙。“我说了我没事，你信我的话就好。”

“不行。”Foggy的笑声急促而愤然。他用力揉着脸颊。   

“我没事。” 在他前好友激烈的心跳中，Matt重复一次。

“不。不行，Matt！”

Karen的脑袋在他俩之间来回打转。“怎么了？”

“他是个伪君子，这就是怎么了。他是——你是！你是个彻头彻尾的伪君子。”Foggy从椅子上站起身，在窗户前走来走去。 

“你俩谁跟我说说这他妈的到底是什么意思！”Karen喘着气，厉声说。 

Matt招了——就算他不招，Foggy也会说的：“Frank Castle。我现在跟Frank Castle住在一起。”

Karen的心脏往下微微一沉。震惊令她的声音紧缩成一句刺耳的低语：“Frank？你现在和Frank住在一起？”

“他救了我的命，” Matt提出。“如果不是他，我现在已经是个死人。”

“如果不是他，你现在还能两条腿好好走路呢！你本来在各方面都不至于此！” Foggy指出。 

Matt不在意Foggy接下来要说的话，因为他忙于倾听Karen浅浅的呼吸，听着她胸腔内激增到与Foggy狂怒的来回踱步同步的心率。Karen很快便从恐惧切换到愤怒。她也站起身来，在屋子里来回走，冷哼着说：“你果真是伪君子。”

这句指责没有错，但，这不是重点。“我当时不知道还能去哪里。”

“去医院。去警局！”Foggy 宣布。 “随便哪里，反正不是跟一个把人活生生挂在肉钩子上的人回家！”

“我不能够去警局。事情发生之后我晕过去了。醒来的时候，我在一家肉铺里，一个黑帮医生准备给我的腿动手术。Frank……他用药让我睡了两天。当时，我不……我不知道我在哪里。” 当Matt试着回溯他们今早的路线，一股冰冷的寒流顺着他的血管涌动：他的公寓和Frank的公寓之间隔太远，他永远都不可能清楚地回溯出具体路线。“我现在仍然不知道。”

Foggy什么都没说。他来回踱步的脚步慢下来，停在窗子前，努力想要不去在乎，想要提醒他自己全是因为Matt自己犯蠢才搞到这一步，他才不会去同情这个身心俱疲的、他曾经视为挚友的前合伙人。 

Matt并不怪他。他阴郁地坐在沙发上，等着Karen开口。新的信息让她十分震惊，她的惊奇现在压倒了同情：“这么说，你救了他的命，然后他绑架了你。但是当你拿回你的手机——”

她得知道，他不是没考虑过报警。“我们都见识过他怎么对付追捕他的人。”

“我们都见识过他怎么对付你，” Foggy再次强势插入对话，“还是说你忘了你脑袋上挨的那一枪？”

Karen挥手示意谈话暂停。“他朝你的脑袋开过枪？”

Matt蹙眉，恶狠狠地瞪着Foggy，至少是大体瞪着他那个方向。总有一些事情他没有对Karen坦白过，比如，他脑袋上挨过枪子，作为来自Frank Castle的赠礼。“我当时戴着我的面具呢。那颗子弹……”但是她根本没在听。Karen气得什么话都充耳不闻。她深吸一口气，祈祷宇宙赐予她力量。Matt重启他们之前的话题：“我没办法报警，报警会暴露我自己的夜魔侠身份。而且Frank……Frank救了我的命。”

“是你救他的命在先。” Karen指出。她比之前稍微冷静了一点点。

“是啊。” Matt同意。他很庆幸她的心率开始放缓，直到他意识到Karen的心率放缓是因为她已经无奈到决定听之任之。Karen无奈地接受了现状：他的高风险生活，Foggy的怒火，他们三个一去不返的关系。

很长一段时间，没有人开口。Matt猜测对另外两人来说，这是一段长如永恒的沉默时光，而对他来说，这是负能量的合集。小心控制的呼吸，暗流涌动的怒火，对他的左腿的同情打量——说到这里，这条该死的腿正在厉声叫唤。Matt眼下感觉到疼痛让他的耳朵一阵一阵地悸动，他的臼齿咬得死紧。    
   
“我猜Frank送你回来的时候没顺带留点儿啤酒。”Foggy闷闷不乐地说。 

“没有。”Matt叹气。他用得上一瓶啤酒。他的腿用得上一桶啤酒，或者两桶。 

Karen苦涩地微微一笑，努力想顺着说个笑话活跃气氛：“虽然人们的确管他叫惩罚者不假。”[color=Silver]（*美国马里兰州有一家名叫Jailbreak（越狱）的啤酒厂生产一种品名为Big Punisher（大惩罚者）的啤酒。图见译者注）[/color]

Foggy从鼻子里短短地哼出一声。这是他眼下能够作出的最接近于笑的事情了。回到他的椅子边，Foggy拿起纸袋，伸手进去，递给Karen一个面包圈，又扔给Matt一个。“聊充啤酒。”他只说了这么一句话。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题音乐可点击此处欣赏：[url]http://music.163.com/#/song?id=23212471[/url]

我时不时想起我们曾经共度的时光，比如你说你幸福到不惧死亡，比如你说我俩天生一对旗鼓相当。但你的陪伴令我觉得孤单彷徨，但那样的爱让我难过我迄今难忘。  
你大可以沉浸在悲伤里，放任自己悲伤到最后，到最后。当我们发现我们在一起不合适，你说我们还能做朋友，做朋友。但我得承认我很高兴一切到头。  
可是你大可不必和我一刀两断形同陌路，好像我们之前的故事从来未发生而且我们也从来未认识。我并不需要你爱我，但你待我如同陌生人，这样是否太伤人。  
你不必做事这么绝，让你的朋友来收拾东西，连电话号码也变更。我不觉得你应该这样对我，就算你现在只是我曾经熟悉的人。  
我时不时想起那些时光，你对我苛刻却还让我深信一切全是我的错。我不想时时刻刻揣摩你的心意，我不想继续那样的生活。  
你说你可以彻底放手，我也不觉得你会恋旧……但你大可不必和我一刀两断形同陌路，好像我们之前的故事从来未发生而且我们也从来未认识。我并不需要你爱我，但你待我如同陌生人，这样是否太伤人。  
你不必做事这么绝，让你的朋友来收拾东西，连电话号码也变更。我不觉得你应该这样对我，就算你现在只是我曾经熟悉的人。

*2月27日二十九更。预计二月份不会有更了，三月份见。

*子弹Karen出场，炸弹Foggy出场。

*Matt第一次对他们放大招。

*3月1日三十更。春天好。

*Matt第二次放大招。

*3月3日三十一更。迟来的元宵节快乐。

*美国马里兰州有一家名叫Jailbreak（越狱）的啤酒厂生产一种品名为Big Punisher（大惩罚者）的啤酒。美国人民真是会放飞233333.

[attachimg]88704[/attachimg]

[/color]


	16. 曾经是朋友/We Used to be Friends

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

作为一个同人故事的作者，努力地厘清第二季里的复杂情感是最值得珍视——同时也是最让人精疲力竭——的经历。讲真，我之所以总是写一发完结的故事，这便是原因之一。所以，当我说这章写得我绞尽脑汁，我不是在夸张其词。虽然我焦虑地通读过了、修改过了，但还有更多工作有待完成的感觉依然挥之不去。但，更多工作就留待下一章吧。

读者们。可爱的读者们。了不起的读者们。我很抱歉两章之间隔了这么长的时间。我很抱歉我一直保持着沉默。我最喜欢的莫过于收到你们的反馈，而我通常习惯于在后一章贴出前及时对你们的反馈作出答复。这么久没有新章并非我的本意。我希望本章值得你们的久久等待，我也希望我的更新频率会有所加快！举杯！

[hr]

[align=center]“是我认识的人，  
或者我说过的话，  
或许你给我打电话，  
但是我却不在家。  
现在每个人都需要点时间，  
现在每个人都知道，  
别人表演里的每一句台词。”

——《We Used to be Friends》，The Dandy Warhols[/align]

[hr]

早餐给了他们喘息之机。Foggy脱掉了外套。Karen的高跟鞋被她踢到角落。Matt的伤腿一阵一阵地疼。他吃不是为了填肚子，是为了分散心神。比他的疼痛更加明显更加引人注意的是扶手椅里默默蓄积的怒火。 

他们并非一直沉默，因为Karen不断地追问，Matt尽他最大可能一一作答作为对她的安抚。他并不饥饿。他腿上的疼痛才是如饥似渴，一口一口地噬咬着他的身体，直到Matt只能感知到火焰。 

不论Karen试图怎么含蓄，她的问题并不温和。“你说你知道你待在哪个区？Frank人现在在哪里？你住他那里的时候他都在忙什么呢？”  Matt把他能够告诉她的都告诉她：Frank住二楼，没有电梯。有一些邻居，但他从没打过照面。他用的麻醉药让他不是百分百确定Frank都干了些什么，但既然她这样问，说明惩罚者近期没有出手惩罚，因为，他不动手则已，一动手必上新闻。

她终于抛出正题，要求知道那间公寓的地址。Matt挫败地叹息。他并不想对她说谎话，然而他也不能把全部真相都对她合盘托出。

奇迹般地，Foggy开口拯救他了。桌子上，他的面包圈已经吃掉了一半。他吃这么快，与其说是被肚子饿驱动，不如说是被心里的火驱动。“这事你不会想知道。”

“这事[i][b]你[/b][/i]才不想知道。”Karen厉声说。从她的心率来判断，她原本没打算用这么重的语气。 

“是啊，我的确不想。你也不该知道。” Foggy抢在她反攻之前一口气不停地往下说。“我这么说和我不关心Matt不搭界，而是因为我担心你，Karen。而且……”他犹豫着，显然不大情愿承认事情的现状，“……而且Matt肯定也担心你。”

“Frank Castle不会伤害我的。”Karen宣布。  
   
“好吧，你居然对这事深信不疑，真是吓人。能把人吓到魂飞魄散，实际上。但我要说的不是这个；Matt要说的也不是这个，我想。如果他告诉了你Frank住哪个区，你准备怎么办呢？”Foggy没有给Karen撒谎的机会，尽管她确有此打算。她准备了一个苍白的谎言，就在她舌尖上，准备往外吐，但她及时咽了下去，因为Foggy开口补充：“你这是打算以记者的身份去调查，直到你查到Frank公寓的具体地址。”

她没有乱阵脚——当然是指对于Foggy而言。而对于Matt而言，Karen因为被人一眼看穿而滋生的失望充满了房间。她迫使自己保持呼吸节奏，但Foggy准确点破了她的意图。“就算你不至于贸贸然地闯到Frank的大门口假装你碰巧在附近，但是，知道惩罚者在哪里——知道Matt在哪里——会给你们两个人都带来危险。”

“也给你带来危险。”Matt补充。他相信Foggy不会提到这一点，因为Foggy全心全意想着Karen的安危，并没有考虑到他自己。

Foggy用怒火来掩饰他的没有考虑到自己的事实。他表现得好像因为被视为夜魔侠的亲友党而愤怒——“是啊，不劳提醒” ——但是他又开始焦虑地走来走去，这恰好证明他一直没想过他自己。他一直想着Karen。老天在上，Foggy一直想着Matt。 

Karen没有留意到这一点，否则，她会说点什么的。“Hogarth不会坐视你被逮捕的，Foggy。她还指望你给Matt当辩护律师呢。”[color=Silver]（*Jeri hogarth，第二季末在Nelson和Murdock律师事务所散伙后招揽Foggy工作的女律师）[/color]

Matt等着Foggy反驳这个点子，关于Foggy会承担他的辩护工作。但Foggy居然没有。他说的是： “我担心的不是警察。”

“警察没有任何线索可以表明你俩涉案。”Matt指出。“但地狱厨房里有的是不会相信这一点的危险分子。怀恨想要向惩罚者寻仇的人就更多了。”

Karen没办法反驳这一点。虽然她并非没勇气直面地狱厨房的罪犯，但她是个聪明的成年人，不至于天真到率然行事。她的身体在他俩——Foggy和Matt之间——来回旋转，因为他俩明明是敌对关系却保持着高度一致的行事而不安。Karen轻敲着手里的咖啡杯沿，脑子里盘算着，但她的挫折感越来越深，因为她明白了他们眼前的局势无解。Karen的心跳激烈地加快。“所以我们应该就这么坐着，眼睁睁看你和惩罚者一起消失咯？”

Matt没来得及指出一个明显的事实：在惩罚者卷入之前，他已经消失一个月了。因为，Foggy难以置信地哼了一声：“为什么只有事关Matt的时候你才会觉得事情有哪里不对呢？”

“因为惩罚者没有朝我的脑袋开过枪，Foggy。”

她的话说出口才意识到这个借口有多蹩脚。一旦事情涉及到Frank Castle，她转移视线的本事就有所退步。Matt能理解——Frank是对人有这种影响。但Karen不傻。她比Matt自己或者Foggy都更清楚，Matt留在Frank身边是在玩一把怎样的火。 

Foggy不信她。至少现在还不信：他现在依然把Karen坚定地捍卫惩罚者一事归因于她的理想主义，而非她和Frank之间发生的、导致Frank得知她对Matt的感情的任何经历。“呃，他[i][b]有朝你[/b][/i]开枪，虽然子弹的确不是[i][b]精确地[/b][/i]奔着你的脑袋去的，因为，散弹枪向来不以准头著称。”

“他当时可没有有意把我设为他的射击目标。” Karen反驳，活像她的上一个借口还不够蹩脚似的。她的呼吸反映了一堆相互冲撞的情绪。她需要聚光灯从她身上移开，打到正确的目标上去。“他倒是有意对准Matt开枪过。而且，跟着Frank回家的那个人也是Matt。还是心甘情愿地。”

他讨厌她说这话的方式：单刀直入，毫不遮掩。他的确是准备在万般无奈之下继续回Frank的公寓待着，但他可不准备把这样做不对的所有理由全都过一遍。“他知道我的真实身份了，Karen，”活像如果Frank不知道Matt便会打电话报警似的，“我有一个包在他那儿，里头都是我的东西。我的护甲也在他家。警察不会抓到他的，但他倒是可以百分百确保警察逮到我。”   

“不，才不是这么回事，” Foggy咆哮。他毫不留情地攻讦Matt尽可能深藏的那个弱点。“你不要把这事儿推他身上，也别想推到我们身上。这是你自己心里夜魔的那一面作祟。”

“夜魔那一面有什么不好呢，Foggy？”

“因为这样不对，Matt！不论你做的事情还是惩罚者做的事情都不对！”

“法律是不——”

“是是是，法律是不够的。我懂。” Foggy往下挥舞双手，最终落在椅背上。他可以开口一争，但蹩脚程度会和Karen‘他当时可没有有意把我设为他的射击目标’那套鬼话有一比。“但我们至少可以达成共识：你们做的事情也不够？不管是你的义警活动还是Frank Castle的行为——不论你准备管他的行为叫什么？” 

Matt迟疑着。他曾经对Foggy说过：他受够了因为他真实的身份而不断道歉。“姑且求同存异吧。”

Foggy重新举起双手。他打破了Matt脑袋里的混沌。 疼痛终于开始撕扯Matt的注意力。用不了多久，他就会变成躺在沙发上的一只软体贝类。Matt得先发制人地阻止Foggy的下一波争辩。“地狱厨房即将有事发生。”

Karen很温柔，但气恼，因为这含糊其辞的说法，也因为公寓里不断发酵的紧张对立情绪。“你得说得再详细点儿。”

“我现在还不清楚事态。” Matt对她说，给自己争取多一点时间编一个好一点的理由，而不是把他鲁莽地直闯重兵把守的超级监狱和黑道巨头对质的事实合盘托出。他能鲜活地想象出Karen如何依葫芦画瓢预约一场探监并且成功把她自己也列入Fisk的报复名单中，而且这事发生的可能性高得让Matt深感困扰。好在Frank给了他一个借口。“在我的腿……” Matt不想把话说完。这是又一件他没办法用语言直述的事实。“……那个晚上，Frank在跟踪几个人。他说那些人是为Fisk效力。”  

“你信他的话？” Foggy问。

Karen不需要质疑这点。所以她的问题关注的是逻辑而非Frank言语的可靠性。“Fisk身在监狱呢，他怎么能够在监狱里继续活动？”

“这一点不重要，Karen。”而且认真的：这一点确实不重要，因为，他们永远都不可能彻底斩断Fisk在地狱厨房的联系。“重要的是他接下来准备做什么。Fisk的活动会让其他的参与者躁动不安。”

Foggy冷哼。“惩罚者的活动会让其他的参与者被挂到火上烤。字面意义哦。”

“而现在，地狱厨房的恶魔也倒地不起了。” Karen半心半意地补充。[color=Silver]（*down for the count，拳击术语，指拳手被对手击倒，进入读秒。读秒时间结束若仍未起身则将被判负，也就是下文所说的out，出局）[/color]

“暂时倒地而已，” Matt坚持，“但还没有出局。”总会有些事情是他一条腿也能做的。他总有办法在不送命的情况下让一些人的日子没那么好过。Foggy需要他。Fisk报复之心不会死。事实上，夜魔侠的销声匿迹很可能会导致Fisk针对将他绳之于法的两名律师提早采取可怖报复。而这些还没把惩罚者的活动算进去。

“是啊，还没出局，” Foggy冷哼。Matt知道他的腿正在被人上下打量。Foggy的视线停留得越久，他身体里的那把火就越灼热越不容忽视。“现在没有而已。” 

Matt脑袋里的混沌盖住了他察觉到的、从Foggy那个角落呲呲散发的愤怒和担忧。或者，实际上他并没有察觉到任何愤怒和担忧，是他在想念它们。Matt感觉到过去的余韵挥之不去：冰袋和缝线，阿司匹林和Foggy。在他身边的永远是Foggy。

“如果Fisk东山再起，他不会放过我们。” Matt轻声说。他不希望这句话导致狐疑的追问：你是怎么知道的？他希望这句话听起来像是合乎逻辑的怀疑。“你需要小心提防他，”

Foggy用控诉的语气掩饰他的关心。“那你呢？”

Matt无所谓的。“你能失去的东西更多。”

“是啊，没错，但这也意味着对我下手比对你难。” Foggy的视线又一次落到了Matt的腿上。“看来有惩罚者在你身边倒是件好事。”

“是啊。”

Foggy崩溃地呻吟。“我是在说反话。”

Matt不是。他希望自己说的是反话，但他不是。“哦。” 

Foggy喃喃地说：“遭天谴啊你，Murdock。” 

“就连我都听到这句话了。”Karen心不在焉地责怪。听上去，她沉浸在她自己的思绪里，跟他们当前的对话隔了好几个世界那么远。

“这句话本来也没打算背着你说。”Foggy跌坐回扶手椅里。

Matt对此有所准备。“没事的，Karen。”

“不，不是没事，Matt。”Karen的挫败无力感让客厅里的气氛紧张不安。肾上腺素和眼泪构成了一组气味浓烈的组合。她现在依然是在担心，但是另外一种全新的担心。她的心脏在胸腔内以狂乱的节奏搏动。

“怎么了？”Matt问。

她不知道该说什么，或者说，她知道该说什么但并不想说。沉默持续了好一阵子。Matt简直能听到种种想法在她脑子里打架。“近些时……不断有人失踪。差不多从你消失不见的时候起，地狱厨房不断有人失踪。”

Foggy的声音柔和而悲伤——为了她。“当Karen发现你没在家的时候，她还以为你也是其中之一。”

“总比以为他死了要好。” Karen怒喝。显然，那个正是Foggy的猜测，因为接下来几拍，他的心跳因为内疚而沉重。

“那又不是我唯一的猜测。”但那肯定是他最先想到的可能性。   

Matt打断他俩的话。他的大脑围绕着新的情报飞速运转。“而你觉得是Fisk在背地里捣鬼？”

“我没这么想过，” Karen回答。“我现在……也不这么认为。但不是完全不可能。失踪的人都是小角色，身上背了案底不假，但都是些小案件，偷窃和斗殴为主。有些人曾经给Fisk干过活儿。我认出了当中一些名字是我们以前的客户。”

“警察还没有把这些失踪人口联系起来进行调查。”否则，Matt应该已经从警用电台上听到了消息。或许，下手的人比警察更高明一筹。

Karen一甩头。“我在地狱厨房有些线人。”

“都是些罪犯。” Foggy宣布。

“当中有些人的确是罪犯，但至少他们肯开口。”Karen宣布。Karen Page代表辩方，法官大人。“他们现在很害怕。不管是谁在背地里弄鬼，这个人很小心，没有留下任何线索，所以警察还没有开始调查，所以我很难往下追踪。”

“听起来，背地里的那些人——或者，那个人——有军事背景嘛。”Foggy说。

Karen立刻驳斥了Foggy的怀疑。“也有可能那些人很有人脉，能只手遮天。”

Matt赞成Karen。“如果这些人失踪是Frank干的，警察会知道。我会知道。”

“你会么？” Foggy反问。“你说他用药让你睡了两天。你到现在连你自己这阵子在哪儿都不知道。”

“不是他，”在Matt的记忆里，Frank几乎一直待在公寓里。Matt用药之后的时间会有一段记忆缺失，但那只是进一步证明了并非Frank：因为Frank从未在Matt处于药力影响下无力自顾的时候出去。而每当他出门，他出门的时间并不长，不足以让人从地狱厨房消失。“不是Frank。”

“你觉得会是Fisk么？”Karen问。她现在这么认为了。或者，她想要这么认为。

“不。”这事儿听起来也不像是Fisk干的。“Fisk为人谨慎。他的名字曾经是个秘密，知情者寥寥无几。但他在地狱厨房还没有这么大的势力。”

“那你觉得是谁干的？”

Foggy是怎么知道他心里已经有个想法了，这一点简直让人不知所措。Matt私心里希望如果他们只是陌生人，如果他们没办法这么轻而易举地弄懂对方的心意（就像阅读一本打开的书），如果Foggy的呼吸没有这样明白无误地表明他对Matt的看法，如果Matt不曾那么容易地、迫切地把自己的底全都交给Foggy，那么该有多好。“我不知道。” Matt撒谎，装出一无所知的样子仰靠到沙发上。他的胃在翻腾，心脏在狂跳。屋顶现在还没有人，安安静静，但他想象出的虚幻的急促呼吸喷在他的脊柱上一路往下。

结果那急促呼吸并非想象，而是来自Karen。她的心脏已经在一路狂跳，因为她对于幕后黑手有了一个推论。 “Fisk有这个人脉。”

“但没有动机。” Matt指出。“他为什么会让自己的手下失踪呢？”

“也许他有什么计划，比如募集一群手下，准备越狱。”

“Karen。” Foggy呻吟。

“怎么了？”

“调查一系列神秘失踪案件本身就危险十足了。再加上怀疑幕后主使是被我们送进监狱的人，这可不得了。如果以一到‘Matt跑去和职业杀人狂做室友’来衡量，你这危险级别能到十一。”

“我才不会像鸵鸟一样把头埋进沙子里装作视而不见，Foggy！”

“这不是……这不是他的意思，” Matt知道这不是Foggy的意思，因为他自己也想对Karen讲同样的话。“你需要小心，Karen。你需要确保背后那个人——不管他是谁——不会盯上你。”

“我不需要夜魔侠的保护。”她断然宣布。

“好极了，因为夜魔侠现在也没办法保护你。”

“谢谢你这话，Foggy。”

Foggy没有和他争论。“夜魔侠现在出局了。惩罚者……还在惩罚。Fisk根本没受到约束。另有一股神秘势力正在让一群下九流的罪犯从街头消失，一点儿痕迹都不留。你能改一改大踏步奔着危险去的习惯，至少暂时保持点儿安全距离么？” 

“……所以呢？就这样听凭这些事情发生？我们是唯一知道有事正在发生的人。”Karen提醒他俩。

Matt呻吟一声。他无法相信他居然有这个打算，遗憾的是，Karen亦无意对未知之事撒手不理，不管那事有多危险致命。“要是我让Frank去查呢？”

又一次，Matt希望得到沉默。但正相反，客厅是由各种惊恐万状的声音组成的飓风。在这些惊恐的声音里，处于压倒性地位的是Foggy的脉搏。他在等着Karen先开口作答，但是老天在上，她没开口，她在考虑这个方案。 “不行！” Foggy的体温先是往下跌，然后又因为暴怒而迅速上扬。“他妈的想都别想！”

Foggy又一次等着，等着获得声援，但他没等到。Karen仍在安静地思索这个选项，她的肌肉绷得紧紧的，因为，她别无其他选择。Foggy呻吟一声，然后站起身，再次狂怒地在公寓里绕圈踱步。他的脚步在沙发边停下来，直勾勾地冲着Matt发难。“我简直不敢相信你！” 他修正他的话，把Karen也包括进来，“我简直不敢相信你们两个！那个男人是个神经病，杀人狂！他朝你俩都开过枪！你俩非但不想把他关起来，你俩还想给他更多理由把地狱厨房闹得鸡犬不宁！”

“你想怎样呢，Foggy？你既不想让我调查失踪人口——”

“我是不想你受伤，Karen！而我敢保证，如果Matt盛情邀请Frank Castle过来把地狱厨房当成他的打靶场，你一定会受伤的！”

“我邀不邀请，他都可能来。” Matt指出。

“这并不代表你就有权给他一个乱开枪的理由。”Foggy宣布。

长长一段时间，公寓里没人说话，没人动。Foggy的话是对的，当然了。Karen知道这一点。Matt也非常清楚。他并不想引导Frank Castle去和导致Fisk手下失踪的那群人碰面。但如果他这样告诉Foggy，Karen会追踪气味不放手，会闯进就连他，Matt自己，都还没有完全弄清楚的黑暗世界里头去。所以他保持了沉默，在脑子里默默数着心跳，借以抗衡胫骨咆哮着的疼痛。

他几乎错过了衣物摩擦的窸窣声和疲惫的脚步从沙发边走开的声音。

“Foggy！”Karen在他身后呼唤。

“我让我做的事我已经做了，Karen！我过来了，确定了他还没死。我甚至会信守诺言：我不会递交失踪人口报告。但如果应某个人的黄砖要求，Frank Castle为了他自称的正义跑来把地狱厨房搅得鸡犬不宁，下一个消失不见的人最好就是你，Murdock。”[color=Silver]（*黄砖，一个存在于谣传里的组织，所有针对罪犯但无人声称负责的行为都被归到黄砖的头上，类似于替天行道以暴易暴的意思）[/color]

他颤抖着最后深吸一口气，整个人怒意勃发，既有旧的怨恨，也有新的狂怒。公寓随着他的每一步震动，直到他反手重重甩上门。

Karen也在让公寓震动，因为，她在颤抖。她抚平了衣衫下襟，准备起身。“我不想你把这事儿告诉Frank。” Matt以为她也会随之离开，但Karen只是茫然地站在客厅里，当Foggy大步冲到街上的时候。她垂下头，一只手捂住脸，手指按住太阳穴好几秒钟，随即用手掌揉着脸。“你不该把这事儿告诉Frank。我只是……我做不到袖手旁观，眼睁睁看着Wilson Fisk或者别的哪个人又一次把地狱厨房搞得乌烟瘴气。”

“我们都做不到。”但这不是重点。重点是，Fisk自己就已经足够掀起血雨腥风了，更不用说现在还有新的参与者在玩这个可怕的迷藏游戏。“但你不能一个人涉足其中，Karen。Foggy的话是对的。”

她嗯了一声。“Foggy的话是对的。是啊，他的话当然是对的。”然后，该问的话总是要问的。“你们俩到底怎么了？你……你想要和我开诚布公，你把面具拿给我看了。你为什么不试着对他也开诚布公呢？”

“因为没什么可以说的。”Matt承认。

“遭天谴的。你们两个遭天谴的。”Karen穿着长袜的一只脚恶狠狠地跺在地上，无法控制脾气。Matt对此深感同情。她的下一句评论是冲着她旁边那条正在一阵阵剧痛的腿发的：“不过……你遭天谴的程度总算是轻那么一点点，看在你这条腿的份儿上。”

“谢谢。”Matt阴郁地回答。 

她没有透露别的情绪。“你能怪他么——或者怪我么——当我们看到你这个样子，知道你去了哪里，而且你还是心甘情愿自己去的？”

“他气的不是我这条断腿。”或者他跑去和Frank Castle当室友了的事实。Foggy生气的点远比这些事情多。 

“但那条断腿没有让他生气少一点。”

是的，那条断腿只是疼而已。Matt换了个话题：“你是怎么发现我不见了的？” 

Karen的心跳回到了她惯常的节奏。他俩回到了正常无害的话题。她在沙发的扶手上坐下。“挺不容易的。你最近行踪不定，特难追踪。”

Matt没有反驳。他放弃了他的正职工作与普通人生活，这样，他多出了大把时间能确保夜魔侠的飘忽行踪。“你在追踪我？”

“为了报社。” 但她的心跳不安地跳着，显示事实才不是这回事。不过Karen没有把谎言维持太久。“为了我自己。我以为这能帮助我……弄明白。”

“帮到你了么？”

“我……不知道。也许……弄明白根本不是我的目标？” 

“那你的目标是什么？”

Karen说的全是实话。悲伤的大实话。“我也不知道。”

Matt希望事情不是这样，然而事实上，什么都不知道也比Karen和Foggy一道离开独留他一个人在公寓要更令他宽慰。她就在这里。她在寻找。他所吐露的自己的能力外加那些被她深埋于内心的秘密仍在激起她的好奇心。“如果你知道了，告诉我一声。” 

Karen的一只手悬在他膝盖上方良久。Matt透过他的便裤吸收着她掌心传来的热量。Matt等着她将手抽走；她没有。她的五指落在他的膝盖上。这是一句话，许许多多话。这些话就在她的嘴唇边，但她一句该死的话都没有说出口。搞不好，这些话她已经全说给Frank听了。

就算只剩一条腿，也总有一些事情是他能做的，他能够力保她和Foggy平安的。

“现在几点了？”

Karen伸手到皮包里。她从皮包内掏出手机，点开锁定了的屏幕。“1点45分。” 她松手，手机重新掉回包里，一路上擦过皮革（她的钱包），碰撞着塑料（她的[i][b]电击枪[/b][/i]）。“让我猜猜：你得去和Frank碰面了。”

他小心地倾听她的呼吸。根据他对Karen的了解，她说的有真话但也是谎言。不过，难以置信的是她居然给了他一句现成的借口——但她确实给了，就这么直接端上来供他取用。“是的。下午2点。我会拦辆出租车。”

“我开车送你过去。”

Matt预见到了这句话。“他来之前你就得走。”他可不能让Karen跟踪他到他和Frank一起将要去的地方，而且也不能让她跟踪他到他现在准备去的地方。

屋顶上依然安静无人。

Karen叹气。“那么，你给我打电话。今晚。从Frank家里。”

“别去调查失踪事件。” Matt反击。

“给我打电话。”

“Ok。”

Karen也让步了。“好的。”

她的谎言只是更加坚定了Matt的决心：他还有正事要做。  

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击这里欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/1769674468[/url]

在很久以前，我们曾经是朋友，但我最近都没想起过你，也不知道是否还会再想起。我寄给你的祝福，短而甜，为了你。噢噢噢噢，来吧，蜂蜜。来吧来吧。想起我，当你准备好。来吧，甜心。来吧来吧。想起我，当我说的话重现，我认识的人在你眼前，或者你给我打电话而我也许不在家。现在每个人都需要点时间，现在每个人都知道，别人表演里的每一句台词。

*3月18日，三十二更。

*我最近在看惩罚者漫画的第11卷，其实这一卷里头没有夜魔侠什么事，但是………………

[attachimg]89189[/attachimg]

惩罚者动不动捧个Nelson and Murdock的杯子喝水，我被这一点微妙的小细节萌到了外太空啊。（浏览器不友好，试了一下午才找到贴图的办法，sad脸）

*3月19日，三十三更。

*3月25日，三十四更。小红神神秘秘鬼鬼祟祟；而小黑好久没正面出场了，下一更他终于会重新露脸。敬请期待。

[/color]


	17. 不可阻挡/Unstoppable

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

在放弃本章几乎达三次之后，我终于拼凑出了一个可行的版本……我自认为。这是我第一次写到Matt所拜访的角色，而我真心希望故事里的塑造与原剧吻合，特别是考虑到Matt明显处于战损状态中。

另外，我也迫切想与各位分享本章的结尾。对我来说这是又一种新尝试（整个故事对我来说都是一种新尝试，抱歉。我好像老是在重复同样的话），我希望新的尝试有效果。显然，会有很多内容出现在下一章以澄清到底发生了什么事，但我真的努力了，我努力在过量信息和过少信息之间取得适当的平衡。

读者们，可爱的读者们，敬请阅读。很高兴听到你们的意见。我感谢你们的反馈与支持。我的更新间隔可能会变长，因为工作（第一学期的报告——哦，多么振奋人心的工作！），但我会尽快带着新章归来。举杯！

[hr]

[align=center]“我知道人们都说，  
只有开诚布公袒露自己才能培养友谊。  
但我现在太害怕……  
我穿起盔甲，  
让你知道我有多强大。”

——《Unstoppable》，Sia[/align]

[hr]

Karen的车不知哪里让Matt不自在。他现在说不清楚令他不自在的点，因为，他现在完全集中不了注意力。但就算是当初，当他在巅峰状态时，她得到这辆车也一直让他觉得怪怪的。当Karen说这辆车继承自Ben的时候，Karen的脉搏不安地跳动着。她说的并非假话，她只是没有说出完整的真相。

在Matt来看，那辆车并不像是Ben的。外观光鲜噪音小，豪华车型，对于需要跟地狱厨房的罪犯打交道的记者而言不具实用性。而且，如果Matt深呼吸，他能捕捉到熟悉的味道。车的前任主人依然留下了印记，即使Karen试图用工业溶剂和气味浓烈的空气清新剂去除这些印记。而她才不会试图抹去Ben的痕迹。  

Karen察觉到了他的怀疑，但她没有开口。她的预测是Matt会率先开口提问，而她的对策则是备好谎言等着他。Matt短暂地考虑了下是否提出质疑，但他排除了这个想法，最主要的是因为他现在没有这个力气。他在离开自己公寓前服用的阿司匹林比他今早吃的药片药效更微弱。更何况，如果说Karen证实了她身怀哪种绝学的话，那就是她擅长保守秘密：如果有什么事她不想说，那她一定会严防死守到底，不对任何人开口。 

除非是对Frank Castle。

当然了，Matt并没有把这一点说出口。

“圣马修大教堂外头有一张长椅。”他会坐在椅子上，假装等Frank来，并且让Karen以为她可以尾随他到他现在住的地方。

作为一个崇尚真相至上的人来说，Karen接受得过于快了。“给我打电话。”Karen这样要求，然后放他下了车。这不公平：她要求他恪守他的诺言，而他却没办法让她恪守她的。但是，如果接下来的一小时万事顺利的话，那么他就没必要设法逼着Karen恪守诺言了，因为，那些一宗接一宗的失踪案会就此打住，Karen会无事可查，当然，Frank的公寓地址除外——那是又一罐装满蠕蠕而动虫子的罐子，且Matt此刻无心去细想。 

“今晚。”他许诺。“我……”太多话同时涌上了他舌尖：招供，道歉，解释。示警：向她，向Foggy。时间关系，他最后选择了客套话：“我见到你真是高兴，Karen。”

血气涌上她的双颊。她的声音轻快悦耳：“我见到你也很高兴。”

她的手掌留下的余温依然依稀温暖着他的手背。Matt避免去回忆她的触碰。他拿起双拐，拉开车门。“我今晚会给你打电话。”

“今晚。”因为，就他们而言，说定的事情重复多少次仍觉得不够。

“再见，Karen。”他一拐一拐地走开，走得太快了，他的伤腿几乎不能好好撑住他。 

坐在下午刺眼的阳光下，Matt的腿一阵一阵地疼，人则觉得恶心难受。他几乎朝着水泥地面倾斜过去，因为疼痛让他产生幻觉，仿佛地面即将把他活生生吞没。但Karen还看着他呢。她的车依然靠边停着，没有开走。如果他此刻起身，她会知道他打算离开。如果他摔倒，则她会有理由留守在他身边。

Matt朝她挥挥手。他能感觉到交通并不繁忙，但她依然慢吞吞地，不急于重新上路。他强迫自己把感知全都投射到她身上，确保他出了她的视线范围了才站起身，在两根拐杖允许的范围内尽量疾步快走，穿过马路，融入人潮。

等到Matt听到Karen的车绕着街区转了一圈又返回原地时，他自己已经从长椅边上消失了。

[hr]

屋顶对他构成了新威胁。在Matt的听觉里，他自己的呼吸声乱成一团。每一步踏出，Matt都忍不住呻吟，因为，助行靴压迫着他肿胀的断腿。鞋子的鞋面因为被撑开而抱怨，鞋子的支架磨得吱吱响，他的胫骨阵阵悸痛。他已经快到了，然而快到了还不够好。他想要的是已经到了，已经把事办妥了，抢在他被生拉硬拽进他还没有准备好应付的事情里之前。   

他真心希望手合会没在监视。他撑着双杖穿行于人行道上的汹涌人流里。路人沉重缓慢的同情的心跳已经够糟糕了。若是说他的敌人——或者天知道那些人现在算什么——看见他眼下这个样子……Matt简直想要当场放弃蛰伏，就此把双杖扔进垃圾箱，用他完好未断的那条右腿冒险试试看。在他闪身进了一条小巷之后，他的步子瘸得更厉害了。巷子里，他唯一的在场目击证人是鸽子、蟑螂以及三只流浪猫。随着他继续往前走，工作间的气味愈加强烈，但他不得不停下来，不得不让自己靠在垃圾箱之间的墙上，大声呻吟，深呼吸，祈祷Elektra没有选择在此刻决定现身，祈祷他休息个一秒或者两秒就能重新起身搏斗。[color=Silver]（*take a second or two before getting back in the ring，依然是采用了拳击的术语比喻）[/color]

Stick的声音像是旋风在他脑子里刮。Matt把老头子的声音驱逐出去。他咬紧牙关，积蓄力量，一只手抹过自己的脸。眼泪加上垃圾是个超级可怕的气味组合。就差点儿鲜血了，Matt心想。 

他转过头，双拐用力地撑在地上，然后扭身重新上路。

火焰在他的断腿中倏然爆发。 

Matt喘着气后退。第一个垃圾箱接住了他，让他免于摔倒在地。鲜血的气味一直涌入他咽喉。浓重的垃圾臭中的腥甜铜味儿。他乌鸦嘴了：他的话总是说得太快太早。现在，他的思维是一场电磁风暴。他的感官拼命地想还原刚刚发生的、没准儿会导致他失血而亡的事情。

上帝啊，他不曾留意到：从第二个垃圾桶底部戳出来的一根金属丝。钩状的金属丝细细的，正好填进Matt助行靴的缝隙里，就好像它天生就是为了把他再度撕裂而生的。Matt无法判断伤口有多严重。鲜血的味道铺天盖地。疼痛铺天盖地。他的手术刀口整个都在灼痛，把他新伤口的疼痛感完全盖了过去。

他抓着自己的手机，用力按下HOME键，但他听不到自己手机发出的声音（因为疼痛），也无力感知到它的震动（因为他自己在发抖）。他不能给Karen打电话，因为会暴露他的位置。他不能给Foggy打电话，因为他们还在吵架。他不能给Claire打电话，因为她没办法及时赶过来。他不能给Frank打电话，因为他宁可流血流到死。

没有别的选择，只能他自己动手检查这该死的东西。但愿他不会在此过程中晕过去。

过程极残酷。像是被投了闪光弹，Matt的大脑懵了。他靠一根拐杖撑住身体，另一根拐杖用臂弯夹住。他顺着助行靴的前端往下慢慢探索，直到他感知到了血。伤口在不断地流血，但速度不快。大概伤口缝线挣开了一针，或者两针。那么，不至于有生命危险，感谢上帝。伤口不妨等到晚些时候再处理。

Matt将助行靴的缝隙拉拉紧，尽可能地按住伤口——[i][b]别晕过去，别晕过去，别晕过去[/b][/i]。呕吐物在他喉咙口荡漾。他直起身，慢慢地，颤抖着。‘加油。’是父亲在敦促他。他又往前踏出一步，这一次小心翼翼。‘加油，Matty。’

[hr]

又一次，Matt发现自己无所适从，不知该从哪里开始。到这里来的决定是显而易见的，他根本没考虑过为什么要来。但，他也没考虑到他来了之后该做点儿什么。

Melvin的工作间对于他理清思路也毫无帮助：处在不同工期的各种新发明以及零部件摊得到处都是，难以一一追踪与衡量。难怪他第一次到这里的时候被Melvin先发制人占了先手。这里是Melvin本人的延伸，是陌生的异域，而且是字面上的异域，因为，Matt每次到这里来都有捕捉到属于外星金属的味道。虽然现在没有相应的处理技术，但政府仍然在每一次外星袭击之后尽快回收散落街头的金属。可Melvin有悄悄收藏少量废金属，留待他找到方法之后加以利用。

一阵战栗从Matt的头涌到脚。他吞咽了好几次，清了清嗓子，压住呕吐的冲动，开口。他得把这事儿办妥。“Melvin。” 

Melvin在看见他之后又额外仔细地对他进行了二次打量。考虑到Melvin往往专注于工作，这挺不寻常的。话说回来，Matt觉着他俩确实有好一阵子没见过面了，他多出来的断腿对Melvin而言肯定是桩意外。 

技师急急忙忙地动了起来。他的心跳是欣慰的心跳。“你可真是稀客。”他一面说，一面快步朝着Matt站立的地方走去。在他身后，金属与水泥地面摩擦着。Melvin手里拖拽着什么——一把靠背椅？一张凳子？Matt努力让兜帽遮住他的表情，不让自己的庆幸形之于色。太难不形之于色了：Melvin事实上真的伸手出来碰了碰他，邀请他就座。他引导Matt到椅子边，但并没有着急地推他坐下，而是等着Matt自己慢慢摸索着坐好。在此期间，Melvin一直在说话。“听说你消失了。我最开始不担心的。估计你消失有你消失的理由。但你肯定也听说了吧：Fisk要回来了。”

Matt不想坐下来。他想要站直了，和Melvin面对面地说话。但他的想法不算数，他的腿说了算。他坐下来，控制着自己的呼吸，努力不表现出来不必再靠腿支撑全身重量是多么大的一个宽慰。“唔，我听说了。他没有……他没有派手下到这里来吧，有没有？他没来找你麻烦吧？”

如果Fisk来找麻烦了，如果Melvin被硬逼着为金并重操旧业，那么一切都得怪他。Matt无法相信他自己直接登门求助Melvin完全没有考虑过上述可能性。

“上周某一天有个人来过。”Melvin承认。“我让他从我的工作间里滚出去。我不再做那种事了，你知道的。”

Matt垂下头。如果Wilson Fisk能被这样三言两语轻易打发掉才怪。“Melvin，我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。”

“不用抱歉。” Melvin显然并不。他忙着拖过来一个工具箱，然后把它放在Matt身前微微偏左的地方。Melvin把过期的报纸、脏兮兮的工作服以及一个有缓冲垫的胸甲堆在工具箱上。不用他说，Matt懂了。他喃喃地说：“谢谢。”并且将受伤的左腿架上去。压力的减轻让他眼角边涌出好几滴眼泪。  Melvin假装没有注意到，但他的心却因为夜魔而难过。他的心里满是同情。“你最近好像有点忙。” [color=Silver]（*Matt的上一段里的道歉是I am sorry/我对不起你；Melvin在本段的回复则是I am not sorry/（回绝金并）我才不后悔）[/color]

Matt并无笑意地笑了。“这么说也无妨。”

Melvin继续轻快地往下说，同时开始在他的工作间里一顿翻找——天知道他在找什么。“再说了，”他又找到一个工具箱，这一个闻起来一股子消毒剂和干净绷带的味道。这么说，是一口急救箱。“我有后援。Fisk的人来过之后，你的，呃……你的朋友出现了。那位，呃……”急救箱吱呀一声打开了。Melvin在里头翻找，一面寻找干净的绷带，一面寻找合适的词汇。“呃……你过来拿短棍的时候带过来的那位小姐。”

工具箱关上了。Melvin往回走。但Matt没有去留意。他全身冰冷，想说的话冰封在嘴里。在他的兜帽下，他微微地扬起头，倾听，等待。他们不可能一直躲在阴影里。她的手下。她的军队。[i][b]她[/b][/i]。每一个活物都必然需要呼吸。

老天在上，她活着。

“嘿，”这是Melvin第二次招呼他了，虽然他是第一次听到。“你的腿在流血。我可以帮你看一眼。”

Matt钝钝地点头。Melvin解开助行靴的魔术贴时，冲击让Matt皱眉咧嘴。再小心的动作也还是疼。“她……”他有很多问题，太多问题，不知从何问起。“她有说她来是做什么？”

Melvin拉开粘在Matt伤腿上的鞋舌。血倒涌进Matt的口腔。他吞咽，眨眼。鲜血的味道像是巨浪迎面而来，几乎把他卷入失去知觉的恍惚之境。他借助Melvin的声音才摆脱恍惚。“她说她在找你，问我知不知道你去哪儿了。我跟她说我没见过你。” 

所以她打发了手合会的人去盯他的公寓。Mat在Melvin忙活的时候默数呼吸。他眼皮颤抖，一系列回忆像闪光灯泡一样从脑袋里亮起又熄灭：她的心跳骤然停止；温度从她身体流失；潮湿的泥土扬起并覆盖在她的坟墓上；他闻到她的味道——活生生的——在他的公寓里。直到他的腿强力乱入，大喊疼疼疼。

“抱歉。”Melvin第无数次地说。他扶着Matt的肩膀，以防他栽倒。Matt身上的力气消失了，消失了个彻底。消毒剂全面占领了这个世界，从Matt的嗅觉到听觉。Melvin清理时的动作比Frank的更大开大阖。他腿上的刺痛得很久才会退去。“我应该提前警告你的。不过说真的，伤口看起来不太妙。快跟你的盔甲一样红了。”

Matt什么都闻不到，只除开他破损伤口上凉丝丝的消毒剂。“提前警告也只会更不好过。”他承认。因为Elektra，他的身体已经饱受冲击了。“还有别的么……？”[i][b]加油，Matty。[/b][/i]他想要睡眠。他想要向在他意识边缘探头探脑的柔软的倦意低头。但父亲还在坚持：[i][b]加油，Matty。[/b][/i]“她还说了别的么？”

“她问我知不知道你可能去哪里了。我说我不知道。” Melvin确保Matt能撑得住他自己了才把注意力转回到Matt的伤口上。“然后她问会不会有可能哪个人把你抓走了。我说Fisk派人来过，而且，要是你知情的话，他们大概是没本事闯到我门口的。”

Matt不清楚是否他其实已经晕过去了而这场对话纯然是他的梦境。“你跟她说了Fisk？”

“是啊。我还告诉她，你和我，我们两人联手，彼此照应。”

Matt觉得他已经知道问题的答案，但他还是多费唇舌地问了：“那她怎么说？”

“她说她会去调查的，”Melvin回答，“而且她说她也会照应我的，确保我没事，Betsy没事。”

Matt有哪里暴露了他内心的情绪。是他的面部表情，也许。或者是他下垂的双肩。或者他现在已经对腿上的摆弄无动于衷了，因为他遍体生寒地意识到，现在就连Fisk都不再是他最需要操心的事情。他没有留意到Melvin在用新的绷带包扎他挣开的针脚，直到Melvin问，“嘿，没问题的，对吧？她没问题的吧？”

Matt不知道这算不算撒谎，因为他其实不清楚答案。“是啊，没问题的，Melvin。”他强迫自己相信这一点，为了Melvin。他对自己说这个答案是真的，因为，Melvin还好好地在这里，Betsy也没事，而且Fisk没有把这里夷为平地。Elektra肯定还是有做一些好事的。

只不过她眼里的好事十之八九跟Frank Castle眼里的差不多。 

“你在有帮她做东西么？Melvin？”如果答案是有，她是不是大批量预订的？Melvin因为相信Elektra和夜魔侠是一边的而帮忙为手和会提供装备，想到这一点，Matt不知如何自处。Melvin会相信这一点是因为他，因为他把她带到这里来——该死。Frank说的不假：他真的是个白痴。 

“是啊，确实有。”Melvin贴好又一片干净绷带，然后将Matt的腿放回支具里。他伸手敲敲附近架子上的一口箱子。箱子加固过，落了锁，防止有人不告而取。但箱子很小，供应一支忍者大军可不够。听起来，Elektra的需求完全限于她个人使用。“为她定制的盔甲。我用了点新材料，所以这一套甚至比你的更轻。她还想要一对钢叉。我快做好了。你要看看不？做得可不赖呢。”  Melvin已经起身去拿了。他的动作异常雀跃，因为能有机会显摆显摆。[color=Silver]（*钢叉，sai，形如短剑，但中刺两侧有向外的短刺，通常是作双手武器使用，宜攻宜守，并且可克制刀剑。图见译者注）[/color]

好几个小时了，这是Matt的听觉头一回能聚焦在一个点上并且稳稳地停留。Elektra的新武器从工作台往他这里来。他能听到钢叉的尖齿在吟唱。不过这声音微弱轻细，Matt敢说只有他的听力才能捕捉到，她的敌人可不会有机会察觉到她的靠近。Frank的低语在他脑子里响起：“人们都说，你是听不到奔你而来的子弹声的。” 唔，但是Matt会听到奔他而来的Elektra的声音。多么恰当。

他伸手，大胆地用手指抚过纤细的金属，直到他碰到了叉子的柄。“它们轻若无物。”Melvin宣布。这正是Elektra想要的。她向来重视轻盈灵活。“做到了完美平衡。真的是完美。” Matt将武器拿在手中，惊讶于他的手上并没有分量感。Melvin继续往下说：“但它们超乎寻常地结实，而且锋利。齿尖可以刺穿护甲。”

“你的活儿做得很好，Melvin，” Matt将钢叉放在他腿上，来回翻看，“非常好。”

“你觉得她会喜欢么？”

“她会爱死它们的。”只要是武器，Elektra都爱得要死。有短短的一瞬，Matt想过在离开的时候把它们带走，这样做可以让她不再惦记着Fisk和Fisk的爪牙。但他把钢叉归还给Melvin。Elektra做好事的意愿永远排在她自身的欲望之后。如果她的新武器不见了，Matt不敢说她是否会放过Melvin。“她什么时候过来拿这些东西？”

“我跟她说的是明天。明天挺好，因为我还需要一个晚上继续打磨，让它们更完美。”   

明天。她离他这么近，又那么远。Matt不知道等到明天，Frank会不会再送他回地狱厨房。当然，前提是手合会没在今天发现他的行踪。他现在还没有听到他们在Melvin的工作间附近活动的声音，然而，他这一阵子听得到的声音并不多。“你跟她说我来过。跟她说……”

[i][b]给我打电话。找到我。到我身边。我们一起远走天涯，就像我们约好的那样。[/b][/i]

不，他们不能远走天涯。Fisk要卷土重来了。Elektra让Fisk的爪牙平白失踪也并不会让Fisk打消他报复Foggy的计划。Matt叹气：“跟她说我来过。跟她说我没事。告诉她别去动Fisk。” 

“好啊，我跟她说。”Melvin保证。 

“还有一件事，”他几乎憎恨自己居然还要提要求，毕竟他今晚已经在信任Elektra的问题上对Melvin撒谎了。但他必须提，而且，对Melvin撒的谎恰是他迫切需要提要求的原因。“医生说我的腿不能承重。但我不可以一直干躺着不动，Melvin。我需要点东西能帮我恢复活动能力。”

Melvin已经在办了。他仔细检查着Matt的腿，一面思考有什么办法能让Matt恢复，一面嘴里轻声自语。他问：“骨折的位置在哪里？”

“胫骨中间。”

“什么时候的事？”

“十天以前。”

Melvin先是叹气，继而哼了一声。“搞不懂你这么快就爬起来四处瞎跑是图什么。难怪你的伤口看起来不太妙。”

“感觉也不是太妙。”

“现在这个阶段，我没办法给你的腿做支架，因为只会造成进一步的伤害。但再过几个礼拜，我可以给你量身打造某种装备，可以……帮你分担一部分体重，固定骨头的位置，并且让你有一定的行动能力。我甚至可以马上开始动手帮你做个比你现在身上这个更好的东西，这个肯定没有问题。”

Matt吐出了一口气——他感觉自从屋顶塌下来砸到他之后他这口气就一直提着没松过。他挪了挪自己的腿，在心里提醒自己说，他需要感谢Melvin的事情有很多，远不止一只更好的助行靴而已。还有椅子，还有给他找搁腿的东西，还有换绷带。Melvin慷慨地做了那么多微小但善意的举动。“谢谢你，Melvin。”

Melvin点点头，接受了他的感激，与此同时满不在乎地把这事儿丢到了脑后。在Matt和Frank共处十天之后，这一点颇有些不寻常。Frank，他听到每一句谢谢之后都会花很长时间紧张兮兮地等着另一只鞋掉下来。相比之下，Melvin的简单坦率是一种全新的体验。“唔，我们就是这样的：我们彼此守望相助。”

“是啊。”

“我说，要不然朋友是干什么吃的呢，对不对？”

Matt不知道自己适不适合回答这个问题。他半心半意地回答说：“对呀。”这个答案听起来是他应该给出的正常答案。但实话实说，他一无所知。他没做任何配得上Melvin善意的事情，但他还是厚着脸皮，在这里要求Melvin提供帮助，虽然他连他作出的唯一承诺都没能信守。事实上，他这个承诺信守得如此糟糕，现在，一整支忍者大军正在外头活动，一宗又一宗失踪案全都是因他而起。

他又重复一次：“谢谢你，Melvin。”因为他不知道还能说点什么别的。该死，他哪懂朋友是干什么吃的？他从来都不是个够格的朋友。

[hr]

他离开Melvin工作室的时候，天边云在堆积。雨快要来了。Matt听得到哈德逊河上潮乎乎小水滴的窸窣声。时间不够回他的公寓了。说真的，也没什么回去的理由。所以Matt选择了教堂。教堂在礼拜天是对堂区居民开放的。他可以一面等Frank，一面和Lantom聊一会儿，也许还能来一杯拿铁。以及一片药效比阿司匹林强的止疼药。

他一路走，一路审视着屋顶。他分神把听力放在人行道以外的事情上，这让他行动笨拙。他不断地撞到人，不断地道歉，并且试图忽略沿途喃喃的抱怨，诸如“眼睛他妈的看着点儿路。”以及“老天啊，你眼睛瞎了么？”这些话伤他比平常要深。他本来不会介意这些话，若不是他心里挥之不去地总是想着Elektra和手合会，想着Fisk，想着Karen和Foggy，还有——该死的，Matt原本几乎没去忧心过这事儿，但——Frank拿到了一天的时间在地狱厨房撒欢呢。

圣马修大教堂好似老也走不到。这座古老的石头建筑令他安心令他冷静。 Matt倾听着钟楼传出的悠扬钟声。围墙阻隔开街上的喧嚣，给人暂离世俗的一隅净土。他在台阶上停下脚步，取出口袋里的手机给Frank打电话。 

他被转到了语音留言。就此，连身在教堂也不能给Matt提供安慰。“我在圣马修大教堂。” Matt没有费心去问Frank在哪里，或者惩罚者在做什么，因为答案铁定会令他失望。

[hr]

他口袋里的手机停止了震动。Frank把水泼到脸上，双手紧握放到水龙头下又冲了好几次。最后一点残余的血迹打着旋儿流走了。他注视着那一点血迹消失。 

但他的袖子和领口上都有血滴，T恤上则有一滩。Frank把纸筒里的最后一张纸巾抽出来，用力擦拭剩余的血渍。但这屁用都没有。Frank的胸口正中央有一个人用脸留下的印记，鲜血混合着鼻涕还有口水。他唯一能做的是把夹克的拉链拉高到脖子处，兜帽拉到头上，然后离开那间破破烂烂的盥洗室。   

他该随身带一套替换衣物的。这他妈的还是大白天呢，他还他妈的是个逃犯呢，而且他还得和那小子作伴呢。那小子闻得到氨水和他死去女朋友的味道。那小子瞎着眼，却比大部分有眼睛的人更能打。那小子听得到他妈的好几千米外的动静，而且……而且……

走到驾驶舱门边上，Frank停下脚步，整顿思绪。这事儿也不怪Red。但他他妈的为什么要在乎那小子对杀人的意见呢。反正Frank做了他到地狱厨房来要做的事情，而且这也不是他第一次搞出大阵仗来。如果Red不满意，呵，他可以随时给其他人打电话。他妈的，Red会需要给其他人打电话的。Frank把卡特尔毒帮的人挂在肉钩子上的时候那小子简直气疯。而Frank刚刚看到的事情，他不得不去做的事情，他在仓库里留下的那一大摊烂摊子，那得是怎样的刺激？

Frank用力地揉着头，拼命地擦拭终于让之前没能洗掉的残余血渍不再顽固地附在他身上。薄雾从哈德逊河上漂来，冷得刺骨。他脑子里的枪火声音小了，放缓了。Frank理顺思绪。他以前搞出过烂摊子，也帮别人收拾过烂摊子。暴徒，帮派，黑手党——他们永远有的是肢解人的可怕办法。日子是新的一天，但破事依然是从前的那些破事儿。

Frank自嘲地哼了一声。是啊，相同的破事。对他来说是这样。但对Red来说？该死，Red已经在悬崖边上挂了有一会儿了，而这事儿保准会再撬开他几根手指。Frank可不希望当Red终于松手坠落的时候他是他身边唯一的人。

说到恶魔，Frank发现自己手机上有一个来自Red的未接电话。这小子留的话很简短，但他显然在与Nelson跟Page的会面中活下来了。而且，如果他在教堂的话，他就既没有躺在他家天台上血流如注，也没有被忍者抓走。[color=Silver]（*Speak of the devil，习语，说魔鬼魔鬼就到；在这里正好Matt的外号Daredevil也经常被简称为devil）[/color]

Frank把手机塞回口袋。该死的忍者。

Red在教堂，这让他在地狱厨房的活动时间又多出来几个小时。他有机会再追踪Fisk的几个手下。而且，如果他们交大运的话，先找到他们的会是Frank。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/1775407044[/url]

我让你看到我的微笑，因为我知道该拿什么骗人。白天到夜晚，夜晚到白天，我会骗你们。哦耶，哦耶，我的语言会顺着你的心。  
当我掉泪就戴着墨镜，因为我永远找不到合适的时机袒露自己，哦耶，哦耶。  
我穿起盔甲，告诉你我有多强大。我穿起盔甲，告诉你我呀我不可阻挡。我是保时捷，只有油门没有刹车。我不可战胜，没错我每场战役都是王。我力量无穷，不需要任何补给后备。我信心满满，对，我今天不可阻挡。  
但我依然会崩溃。只有寂静无人的时候我才掉眼泪。你永远看不见我内心的创伤。那么深，那么深。  
我知道人们都说，只有开诚布公袒露自己才能培养友谊但我现在太害怕。  
我穿起盔甲，让你知道我有多强大。我穿起盔甲，告诉你我呀我不可阻挡。我是保时捷，只有油门没有刹车。我不可战胜，没错我每场战役都是王。我力量无穷，不需要任何补给后备。我信心满满，对，我今天不可阻挡。

*3月31日第三十五更。我今天回头看了一眼，因为各种原因，这个故事三月份的更新比较慢，一个月内大概只更了两章。四月份如果不太忙的话，会争取更得勤一点。四月份见。

*上一更末尾的时候说错话了：小黑不会在“下一更”出场，而是在“下一章”出场。敬请期待。

*4月5日三十六更。小红你这个乌鸦嘴。

*译者你这个乌鸦嘴：四月份忙到爆好么。——所以本更隔了这么久依然这么短，哭泣。

*4月6日三十七更。本更肥美。一口气翻完了所以一次性贴出。五千多字，全是Matt和Melvin会面的场景。

*小红个乌鸦嘴在这一更里又立了个flag大家猜到了吧？？？

*小黑依然没有出场，但又（在小红的心里）无处不在：小黑说过这，小黑说过那；小黑是这样的，小黑是那样的；小黑和Elektra一样，小黑和Melvin不一样；小黑说得对，我真蠢；同是糙汉子，小黑比Melvin温柔……blablabla

*钢叉，sai，形如短剑，但中刺两侧有向外的短刺，通常是作双手武器使用，宜攻宜守，并且可克制刀剑。

[attachimg]89317[/attachimg]  
*小黑下一更真·的·出来！

*4月7日三十八更。

*本章末尾有点含糊。如本章开头的作者注所说，作者是有意为之。因为，欲知后事如何请听下回分解嘛。

*小黑神隐了两章多。不过，下一章全都是小黑小黑小黑。[/color]


	18. 山雨欲来/Warpath

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

本章依然包含一定的暴力并且提及折磨和血腥。

本章比我其他更新都要短，原因有二：其一，我仍在写报告卡中，所以我现在的耐力条比较短。其二，我想要讲清楚上一章最后一幕的来龙去脉而不是在末尾切换回教堂。所以，我对Matt的安排不在本章范畴内。此外，我还挺想写写Frank的浮生一日。

我仍然觉得需要道歉，因为，读者们，善良的读者们，可爱的读者们，你们太棒了。我很兴奋能和你们分享本章。谢谢你们的热情、高见、时间和精力。和这么多棒棒的人在一起，在这个圈子写文是如此愉快的事情。我希望你们都一切顺利，也希望你们喜欢本章。举杯！

[hr]

[align=center]“宝贝，你让我疯狂。  
宝贝，你让我疯狂。  
宝贝，你让我疯狂，  
让我满城乱转，  
像是一个悍妇即将大发雷霆。”

——《Warpath》，Ingrid Michaelson[/align]

[hr]

把那小子送到之后，Frank的第一站是往南四个街区的一座水塔。他靠在扶手上，居高临下地审视着地狱厨房。他还有其他的琐事要办，还有人要会，但他得先把情况搞清楚。上一次到这里来的时候，他被一群忍者出其不意地追着跑。今天，他最不想看到的就是身后有尾巴。实际上，他今天最不想看到的是返回Red的公寓，发现那小子跟更多王八蛋忍者扭打在一起，折断的腿骨从支具里戳出来，因为，这一幕比有尾巴盯他梢的可能性更大。

四面八方都是动静。Frank首先滤掉非生命体的动静：工作中的洗衣房轰隆隆地振动着，百叶窗在拍打，电源线摇晃；蒸汽和烟雾在地平线处蒸腾；生锈的通风道里通风扇缓慢地转动。附近的天台上，一个城市养蜂人在收割蜂蜜。一名女子一面扭着腰用左手抱住一名幼儿，一面在给检修便门挂彩灯，为派对打点准备。无论是通过他的望远镜还是凭肉眼查看，Red的天台都空无一人。今天没人监视这小子的公寓。 

Frank垂下视线检查手机。他已经在这里守了半个小时了，满以为会有人出现，但没有。没有他们的任何活动迹象。忍者们肯定是值夜班的。要么是值夜班，要么是因为Red不见了那么久，所以这事儿已经冷了下去。Frank把望远镜塞回口袋里。他最后瞥一眼在他眼前延展开的纽约市，冷冷地与地狱厨房对视。那些王八蛋忍者并没有消失，他们只是躲到了暗处，如此而已。身为逃犯，外出活动而不把脸挡起来就已经够困难重重了，Frank无法想象穿着袍子带着武士刀的人能在光天化日之下偷偷潜行。

话虽如此，Frank再怎么小心都不为过。这是个危机重重的世界，他得小心照看自己。不然他跑到天台上还能是为了谁呢？

[hr]

三十七大街上的那间汽车旅馆供应的咖啡很难喝，但Frank买了一杯，在户外卡座里找了个座儿坐下来。有别的地方可以买咖啡，更好的地方，但这里有一好：侍应生从不盯着他的眼睛看。他们把咖啡递给他，收下他的零钱，然后该干啥继续干啥，半点儿都不在乎他们跟头号公敌仅一步之遥的事实。

Rousseau悄无声息地来了，跟他并排坐在卡座上，但离他远远的。她一手握着手机，一手端着杯星巴克。围巾遮住了她的大半张脸，剩下的一小半则被墨镜挡住。

“昨晚很不好过？” Frank对着地面问。从她垂着肩膀无精打采远离他的样子来看是这样。Rousseau素来不爱藏头露尾或遮遮掩掩；她这样纯粹是因为她漫长的一天，而不是因为他。  
   
“哪个晚上不是呢？”她笑着说，但笑声里没有笑意。Rousseau向来如此。她是土生土长的地狱厨房人，现在从事社工工作，服务于性工作者。Rousseau还会笑就已经是奇迹，发自内心的笑则完全是奢求。“我的一个姑娘被人用刀伤了。我昨晚大半个晚上都在纽约综合医院里看着她的脸被重新缝合到一起。她现在在我那里休息，但，她今晚就又得重上街头操旧业。”

Frank逼着自己又抿了一口咖啡，逼着自己在卡座上坐稳。该死，他最近一直都没好好干他那份儿活。Rousseau照管的那些女孩子里头，有的才十来岁而已。“她有说是谁干的么？”

“没有。她怕我说给你听。”

“我从不对挣辛苦钱的姑娘下手。”那些还有地方可以回的姑娘们，Frank解囊给她们巴士票钱。那些无处可去的姑娘们，他口头教训她们一顿。通常如此——当然，前提是当他没在给熊孩子当保姆的时候。[color=Silver] （*挣辛苦钱的姑娘，原文是working girls，妓*女的委婉说法）[/color]

Rousseau感激地一点头。“我正是这么跟她讲的。但你他妈的要是不对那些付她们钱的人下手才怪。”

“我只对那些伤害她们的人下手。”Frank冲着他的咖啡说。

“我倒是没有意见。”Rousseau叹气。“要我说呢，我他妈的愿意每天列一张名单给你。但我那些姑娘们都是深陷泥沼的可怜人，有些是被逼为娼，想走但走不了，有些是自己选择，想做但做不长，因为不管怎样，她们最终都会受伤害，被嫖客伤害。哪怕是你追过去把那些嫖客全宰了，皮条客也不会放过她们：惩罚者大杀四方搞得没生意没进项可不是理由。”

“那你别再给我通风报信提供名字了呗。”

“说得活像那样就能阻止你似的。”层层围巾之下，Rousseau脸上的苦笑一闪而过。她的声音里又有了一点点暖意——每次提到她的姑娘们，她就会这样：“算了吧。在我看呀，如果我知道你准备袭击哪儿，至少我可以让我的姑娘们躲远点别受伤。再说了，有些姑娘挺喜欢你的。认为你是英雄。”

他又仰头喝了一大口咖啡。他喜欢咖啡在他喉咙口的灼烧感，因为这样可以让他不去想那个让他直犯鸡皮疙瘩的词。英雄。他不是英雄，而且也没有英雄这种鬼东西。他做他该做的事情，为了那些需要他的人。就这么简单。没必要用一些好听的词来美化他。

“说起来，你最近都在干嘛？”Rousseau飞快抬眼瞟了他一眼，看看他身上是不是也带刀伤。

“在忙。”然而用‘忙’这个字眼有点不对劲。Frank不是没有过在地狱厨房忙碌的日子，但困在家里将近两礼拜不应该让他觉得这么疲于奔命才是。他和Red共处的所有时间——作为他的护士、临时保姆、新兵训练官、室友——在他大脑里快进过去了。现在，他坐在地狱厨房的一张长椅上，有大量血泪汗等着他处理，就像任何一个寻常的周日。“忙。” 

“是啊。我听到你的话了。”Rousseau啜了一口咖啡。“据说，你最近斩获不少人头。”

Frank倒是想呢。“你从哪儿听来的？”

“姑娘们。她们路子广消息多。听说最近很蹊跷，好多人失踪。都是跟Wilson Fisk有瓜葛的人。”听起来绝对像是他下的手，但自从把Red拖到自己家之后，Frank就没离开布朗克斯区跑到这么远的地方来过。有人在干他那份儿工呢。Red知道了还不得鼻子气歪。“我跟她们说了，如果是你的话，她们会有风声的。然后，今天早上，有个姑娘给我打电话了，说她真的有风声了：她在码头上看到点儿事，把她吓得屁滚尿流。一个人，还活着，但没了双手。她是这么跟我说的。嘴唇，鼻子，眼皮，也全都被割走了。”

“你打电话报警了么？”他没有给她任何表示到底是不是他下的手。

“我打电话给[i][b]你[/b][/i]了。没手，没脸——而且按我的姑娘的说法——也没线索？这是黑帮干的，新鲜法子，吓人的法子。” Rousseau的声音更冷硬，保护意味更明显。“另外，我这个姑娘已经两振了，其中包括一次袭警。我可不想她被拽到局子里去问话。”[color=Silver]（*两振，本来是棒球术语，指击球手失手两次，此处指两次重罪犯罪记录。棒球的规则是三振出局：击球手失手三次则被判出局。以此作为比喻，美国很多州设有三振出局法，即：第三次重罪指控成立的罪犯不再受限于相应的强制刑罚上限规定，而是被从重量刑。虽然量刑的具体规定视各州的不同而不同，但根据三振出局法，累犯基本都会被处以二十五年以上徒刑甚至终生监禁，且至少二十五年不得假释）[/color]

Frank喝掉剩下的咖啡，捏扁杯子扔进垃圾桶。“在哪里？”

“九十号码头。”  
   
他站起身，两只手深深地插在连帽衫口袋里。从他随身携带的一匝现金抽出好些，Frank将钱递给Rousseau。她看着钱，做了个龇牙皱眉的表情。确认街上没人在注意他们之后，她将现金一把抽走，滑进袖子里。Frank将他的手重新插回口袋。“你那个受伤了的姑娘——别让她上街了。” 

“嗯。”Rousseau低头看手机。 

“要是她肯松口说是谁下的毒手，你给我打电话。”

“我肯定会让你知道的。”而且她乐意之至。

[hr]

九十号码头被颇有些年头的铁丝网围着。Frank能够开车近前，将车直接停到荒废的仓库边上。这里就他一个人，但他感觉不应该只有他一个的。此间到处都涂写着下流的涂鸦。在白天，这里可能是警察和秘密线人、记者和爆料人会面的地方；在夜里，军火贩子和人口贩子开始活动，流莺们被切割得七零八碎的人吓得魂不附体。

确保他的武器都就位之后，Frank走进仓库里。

Frank看到了鲜血。地面上，木板箱之间，血迹很容易看到。光线穿过破破烂烂的板条墙，让他得以看得很清楚。飞溅的血迹还很新，而且也印证了那个姑娘所说的那人没了双手的话。这么大的血液量，他身上肯定少了点儿什么。Frank还嗅到了一丝焦糊皮肉的味道。是烧灼。这个人先是被截了肢，然后又被高温烧灼伤口，让他不至于失血而亡。这解释了地上的血迹：血迹主要是血滴形态，但也有六七步拖曳的痕迹，然后消失在阴影里。这个人跌倒了，用血淋淋的断肢撑住自己，重新站起来，然后再度跌倒，带着伤躺着等死。

地面上没有多少施暴者留下的痕迹。Rousseau的姑娘说这事儿没留线索，这话也是不假。Frank注意到飞溅鲜血的周围有点尘埃的痕迹。黑帮通常会留下烟屁股，或者弹壳，或者足迹，反正就是那些漫不经心的证据，反正他们也不担心在这里被起诉。但这里的现场没有那些，一样都没有。地面上的尘埃痕迹可不是黑帮会留下来的。

他转过身。光线照在木板箱的顶上。Frank停下脚步检查箱子的边缘。灰尘的覆盖不是连续的，有些地方的尘土被扫去了。被什么呢？手？他查看箱子顶，发现与地面上一样的印记。这是脚印。袭击者中，有人曾站在这上面。比较大的冲击点表明，他们是从天而降的。

Frank拔枪在手，检查椽子。然后他扫视仓库的地面，慢慢前行，期待会看到一点动静，也许会是他眼角余光捕捉到箱子后人影一闪，也许会是黑暗中袍子飘飞，诸如此类的。他失望了：他那么期待他们，他们却不在这里，这些王八蛋。血淋淋的犯罪现场，没有任何线索可以追踪：这不是什么黑帮事件，这是Red该死的忍者朋友们登场狂欢。

忍者离开已经有一阵子了。他们在乐趣真正开始之前便丢下了他们的逆向绞架游戏。考虑到Rousseau的姑娘没死，他们肯定在她来之前就走了。那他们他妈的到底是为了什么呢？[color=Silver]（*绞架游戏，一种流行的猜词小游戏。双方预先画好绞刑架，开始猜词。每猜错一次就画一笔小人。如果小人完成，被绞架绞死，猜词者告负。逆向绞架游戏是在此基础上的变种：画好小人，每猜错一次就拿走小人的一部分。Frank是用逆向绞架游戏比喻残酷的肢解）[/color]

他顺着血迹穿过安静的仓库，找到了他问题的答案。被他们切割过的男人委顿着靠在角落里，他一塌糊涂的脸垂在血淋淋的断肢之间：它们曾经是他的双手，但现在被砍掉又被灼烧。Frank无法确定他是不是还有气。他最好是已经断气了：他的双腕和面部有那么多神经末梢被截断，然后又被丢在这里那么久，流着血，等着死，一个人。

Frank走近，跪倒。他伸出一只手放到男人裸露的牙齿下。他什么都没感觉到：空气是凝滞不动的。Frank伸手挑开男人脖子处血糊拉的领子。衬衫没有系，下面的皮肤有长条的划痕。Frank分开尸体的衣襟想要看个清楚。

男人的头猛地抬了起来，他没有双唇的嘴张开，发出一声走调的碎裂的嚎叫。Frank猛地缩回手，但男人一把揪住了他夹克的领子。

Frank往后闪身，握着柯尔特的手迅速抬起，但那个男人已经扑到了他身上，一头扎到他胸口。没了鼻子和嘴唇挡道，他面孔的轮廓轻易地印到Frank身上。Frank在男人肩头的一击将他挥开，但对方立刻又重新合身扑了过来。肾上腺素就是有这么大劲儿。Frank不得不用手枪敲击着对方才得以脱身。一炉，两炉……Frank让一颗子弹替他说完剩下的话。柯尔特手枪里射出的子弹完全是在行他妈的善。子弹射入这家伙没有眼皮遮挡的两眼之间，让他满是血洞的脸上多出又一个血糊糊的大洞。男人倒在地上，在水泥地上摔得湿乎乎的啪叽一响。 

冷的血液溅得到处都是，也溅到Frank的脸上和上半边胸口。在他脚下，尸体四仰八叉地躺着。他的衬衫现在敞开了，露出胸口纵横交错的印记。Frank把脑袋歪过来拧过去，试图看懂这些印子。从板墙缝隙透过来的光一束一束的，让他难以看清，何况看起来像是字母的印子被厚厚的血迹给盖住了。Frank将柯尔特插回枪套，弯下腰，用手擦掉凝固的血液和皮肤组织。

在那人的胸口，Frank找到了一个刀刻出来的词：FISK。 

忍者们在传达天杀的消息。所以他们留了这个人的命，让他能活着被人找到。

Frank松开扶住尸体的双手。“该死的忍者。”Wilson Fisk是他的战利品，是他他妈的应得的。忍者们想在地狱厨房和他抢Fisk，他会给他们好看。忍者扛得过很多伤害——火烧，刀砍——但就Frank所知，他们可不能从枪膛之下死而复生。

当Frank准备站起身的时候，这人的钱包吸引了他的目光。钱包挂在他的口袋边缘，等着被人一眼看到。这样看来，割掉眼皮、鼻子和嘴唇纯粹是为了折磨，而非掩饰死者身份。这人的身份也是忍者要传达的消息的一部分，就像他们在他胸口留下的名片一样。Frank抽出钱包，啪地打开。

合上钱包，Frank瞪着地上。光线把地面切分成一块一块。Frank掀起胸口湿乎乎的T恤。地上男人用脸留下的骷髅印记凉飕飕的，正在慢慢变干，闻起来一股泪水、鲜血、汗水和鼻涕的混合气味儿。他抬手擦拭脸上和脖子上溅到的鲜血，但擦拭只是把一切搞得更糟糕，因为，他的袖口、衣袖以及裤子上的鲜血更多……

去他妈的。

Frank又一次打开钱包，血淋淋的手指划过驾照上的人脸。地上那一摊惨不忍睹的东西与照片里的男人——很难说两者到底是不是同一个人。不过发色是一样的，体型也吻合。是的，sir，地上躺着的正是Ian Foley。毫无疑问，这正是一个多礼拜之前Frank持枪准备追猎的那个Foley，也正是Red不惜重新弄断他自己的腿也要去救的Foley。 

他合上钱包，丢还给Foley。“要是我下手可不会搞成这样。”Frank喃喃低语着站起身，感觉自己蠢爆了：他和尸体讲什么安慰的话呢？但他说的是真话，真得不能再他妈的真了：要是他下手，绝对不会搞成这样。他上个礼拜肯定会把Foley和Foley的兄弟伙们好好收拾一顿再送他们上路，这是肯定的，因为这就是他们这些小混混应得的下场。他们会自食其果，而不是像现在这样，获得这种扭曲变态的结局。这是Fisk作的孽落到了他身上。

Red当时应该让他去的。该死，他当时应该听任Red在消防梯上流血流到死的。他有工作要做。他若不做，忍者就会替他做。Frank大踏步地走过木条箱，顺手抬手射了一枪。子弹的后坐力让他消了一点气。这不是Red的错。怪Frank自己。他应该从那个天花板下闪身避开的，这样就不会搞得他没空去收拾烂摊子而让忍者有机会搞出更大的烂摊子。

哈德逊河上，风暴正在缓慢成形。雨云依然依依不舍，不愿与河对面的新泽西州说再见。Frank闪身进了工头办公室旁边的盥洗室。青天白日的，他不能这个样子到处跑。他满脸都是血迹，路人一眼就能认出他来。然而，在Red面前，洗洗刷刷也是无用的。

该死的忍者。

Frank拧开水龙头，紧盯着碎裂镜子里血糊搭拉的自己。 

他的胸口有一个狰狞的血骷髅。   

[hr]

阅读愉快！  

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节提到的曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/1772531143[/url]

宝贝，你让我疯狂。宝贝，你让我疯狂。宝贝，你让我疯狂，让我满城乱转，像是一个悍妇即将大发雷霆。  
你在我身上施咒语，让我扎根在此像棵老橡树。这样太美好，你不赞同么？你有魔法能释放我自由。  
宝贝，你让我疯狂。宝贝，你让我疯狂。宝贝，你让我疯狂，让我满城乱转，像是一个悍妇即将大发雷霆。  
你有你的魔术之手，让我心折让我心跳。血液涌动得如此之急，是的都是因为你。我会获得永生，但现在疼得如此厉害。  
宝贝，你让我疯狂。宝贝，你让我疯狂。宝贝，你让我疯狂，让我满城乱转，像是一个悍妇即将大发雷霆。  
曾经有一度，你对我嘶吼。然后黑暗降临，我什么都看不到。  
宝贝，你让我疯狂。宝贝，你让我疯狂。宝贝，你让我疯狂，让我满城乱转，像是一个悍妇即将大发雷霆。

*4月11日三十九更。我知道这一更短得离谱，但，最近就是忙得这么离谱。以我的耐力条能跳多高就先跳着吧，因为我怕断更太久突然力竭，就像跑长跑，跑得动固然好，跑不动的时候也宁可慢走，不能停歇。

*嘴硬的Frank。你跑到天台到底是为了谁呢？

*4月14日四十更。倒春寒，瑟瑟抖。

*作者说，这一更的部分灵感来自漫画：Frank和他的线人（一个妓*女）并排坐在长椅上会面。他注意到这群姑娘里有人还没到二十，于是给了线人钱，让那个小姑娘买汽车票回家。

*唔，想想还是预警下吧：下一更很血腥。╮(╯▽╰)╭

*4月15日四十一更。最近忙得只有周末才能敲一点短更。

*本章末尾解释了上一章末尾的悬念。

*小黑的一天结束。下一章小红重新登场，并且即将和小黑汇合。

[/color]


	19. 拯救我/Savin’ Me

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

本章有一点点对《Luke Cage》的剧透。

抱歉更新又晚了！我本以为写报告卡挤占了我的写作时间，结果，后面几个礼拜比那还要忙得多。不仅如此，我还遇到了困难，不知这一章到底该往哪个方向走，好在这一点渐渐变得清晰了。最棒的是，我慢慢引入了我一直想要加入的一个角色，并重写了相关的场景。我希望我的写作动机在最终的场景里得到了有效的传达。

我的故事有个推断：在第二季里，Matt和Lantom的沟通很少，甚至根本没有，尽管，在第一季里，神父代表了难能可贵的理性。因此，Lantom对事情的认知只截至他在第二季第四集里与Matt的对话。在我的故事里，Matt并没有告诉他Elektra的事情。我还颇为高兴地意识到，Matt和Lantom在本章里的对话无意间与我此前曾在汉尼拔这个圈子里写到的主题遥遥重叠。这一点还怪有趣的。[color=Silver]（*Matt和神父在第二季第四集里Grotto的追思后谈及了负罪感）[/color]

在此，我还想说，本章之后，我安排了慰藉的内容，真正的慰藉。我指天发誓。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，我怎样感谢你们的热心支持都是不够的！我希望你们喜欢本章。我希望你们一切顺利。举杯！

[hr]  
   
[align=center]“来吧，求你，我在求救。  
我伸手把你够。  
快来啊——我即将坠落，我即将坠落。  
让我看啊，什么样的人坚持到最后，  
教给我啊，什么是对什么是错。  
我会让你看到我努力能成为什么样。  
说给我听啊，说给我听啊……  
说给我听啊，如果我还值得拯救。”

——《Savin’ Me》，Nickelback[/align]  
   
[hr]

Lantom将一杯拿铁放在他旁边的桌子上。Matt的拇指和食指拢住马克杯。热腾腾的触感让他的心神从架在椅子上的断腿上移开。自从伤口再度开裂之后，他的伤势又学会了新的自我表达方式。

问题从他嘴里蹦了出来，因为他没能忍住：“您有阿司匹林么，神父？”

“我有比那效果强的东西。你真的应该考虑止止痛。”Lantom告诉他。 

“阿司匹林就够了。”Matt试图让自己听起来镇定自信。很难判断他的努力是否成功。如果Matt眼下的样子跟他自己想的一样糟糕，Lantom肯定不会相信他嘴里说出的任何一个字。不如试试说笑话：“再说了，我吃过抗生素，我想我再喝威士忌可能不大好。”

Lantom没搭理他的笑话。“我说的不是威士忌。我今年早些时候拉伤了肩部旋转肌，手头还有点可待因剩下来。”

Matt不可以答应。“不用了。谢谢您，神父。”

叹息。长叹。Lantom被逼到一个不怎么开心的境地：“但我还是想坚持，Matthew，因为你看起来真的不太好。”

他感觉也不太好：他的头在疼，胃在翻滚，双臂上冷汗直冒。他勉强才说服了Lantom不召救护车，Matt估摸着如果再来一次这种对话他是讨不着好结果的。此外，他在公寓里服用的那片阿司匹林眼下一点作用都没有。他点头同意。“谢谢您。”Lantom大步走开去取药。 

等到只剩他一个人的时候，Matt终于容许自己的软弱表露出来。他一只手放在脸上，用力揉搓着墨镜以下的部分。他的眼睛里盈着泪水，而且刺痛：汗水从额头往下滴，热辣辣地刺激着眼睛。他握住左膝，祈祷腿上的肌肉放松，但疼痛是个恶性循环，而他又放纵自己的疼痛放纵不理过于久。此外，一股难闻的味道附着在他喉咙口，浓烈的酸臭味。是[i][b]他自己[/b][/i]，打着晃、发着抖、流着汗的他自己。他把脸转向拿铁，不再去细想这些丢脸的事。 

天呐，他有好久没闻到过意式浓缩咖啡的味道了。他抿了一口，胃立马不悦地缩紧了。但他需要拿铁的味道，需要拿铁的口感，需要一样东西将他连接到日常生活，需要它提醒他另有一个世界，而非只有Frank的公寓以及山雨欲来的地狱厨房。 

Lantom的出现强化了房间对Matt的吸引力。他把几颗药片塞到Matt右手里，又往他左手上搁了一玻璃杯清水。Matt再次道谢，把药片吞下，并且喝光杯子里的水。他的胃暂时地安静下来。看来，他不舒服的感觉源自脱水，当然，也源自压力、身体不适以及[i][b]疼痛[/b][/i]。Matt又一次揉着左大腿，等着他的身体在药力发作之后从眼下绷紧的状态放松下来。

“你的朋友到这里来过，想找你。”Lantom开口说。Matt现在疼得这么厉害，这个话题不是他特别想听的。但在这里，在教堂里，他有一种舒服的距离感。告解的不可外传性质让他们的对话仿佛发生在一个平行空间里。“我本来有好有一阵子没见过他了。”

舒服的距离感消失了。Matt又被扔到了难以直面的现实前。“Foggy？” 他原本以为是Karen。 

Lantom没有往下解释。他不觉得有这个必要。“我都开始朝最坏的方向想了。他也是。”

“我很抱歉，神父。”Matt努力回忆他有没有为此向Foggy道歉过。他当时大概想都没想过道歉这码事。 

不过道歉是多余的。Lantom要的不是道歉，他要的是解释。“你前些时去哪儿了，Matthew？”   

“我和某个人在一起。” 

“但不是朋友。” Lantom认识他全部的朋友，或者，Matt曾经视为朋友的那些人。

Matt在自己的词汇里搜索描述他与Frank关系的恰当词汇。他怀疑有没有这样的词存在——不光是说在英文里，而是说世界上任何一种语言里。他们彼此之间的牵连几乎不可能用语言来定性。“不，不是朋友。”一个人不会把朋友勒到不省人事，虽然，帮人取东西的时候顺手捎上丝绸床单倒确实有可能。“不……不能算是朋友。认识的人吧。我……”Matt放弃了用单独一个词来描述他们之间关系的企图。“我救了他的命，他也救了我的命。”

“和你一样的人。” 

“是啊，”但其实呢，“不。”

Lantom澄清他的话：“某个游走于法律之外的人。”

“是的。” 

他俩的词汇都匮乏了。Lantom试图寻找一个简洁的词语，最后，他说出口的是：“盟友？” 

“盟友这个词有点过，神父。”对于这一点，Matt非常确信。“我们的动机……我们的动机差不多，我想，但我们的行事方式大相径庭。”

“他倾向于和平解决而不是挥舞拳头？”

“不如说是他倾向于用子弹而不是用拳头。”

Lantom的心跳加快了三倍。由于Matt谈论到的人的真正身份，神父不安地在椅子上扭动了一下。“我的上帝啊，Matthew。”

他唯一能做的只有点点头作为答复：“嗳。”

房间里的安全感消失了。突然之间，惩罚者就在这里，在他俩之间，他的阴影笼罩在每一句话上，随着每一秒的沉默更逼近一步。Lantom控制住呼吸节奏，双臂交叠抱在胸口，帮助他自己稳定下来。他语气里的笃定消失了：“你救了他的命，他也救了你的命？”

“是的。”但那还够不上真相的一半，远远不到一半。而且Lantom心里肯定也洞如明镜。Matt能听到他在心里推测Frank的性格，拼凑Frank到底是个什么样的人：什么样的人会把大活人挂在肉钩子上，同时又悉心照料受伤的另一名义警。又或者，Lantom只是在沉默而已，那些七七八八纯粹是Matt自己的想象。“我们当时在枪战中。我把他从……从坍塌的天花板下推开，而我的腿被压断了。他把我拽了出去，帮我找了个医生，带我回他住的地方休养。” 

“这不是他第一次把你从打斗里拽出去。” Lantom指出。“你和纽约警局一起监视的那次。Grotto那次。”

“是啊。”Matt咽下堵在他喉咙口的结。“但那次不一样。他那时候不是……不是打算救我的命。他是打算……打算看看我会走到哪一步，看我到底会走到哪一步，如果是为了……为了救别人的命。”

Lantom一眼看穿了他。“他是打算看到你和他走到同一步。”

Matt感觉到了他新一层的否定。Frank与他之间的那道界限缚在他胸口，像是那一晚的铁链，而他顶不住这份压力，正在渐渐让步。“是啊。但我下不了手。我下不了手。他的所作所为是不对的，神父。我知道。但他本来没必要把我从那间地下室救走，或者……或者给我找医生，或者不把我交给警察。他没有必要留我一命。”不管是在地下室的那个夜晚，还是更早之前在天台上的那个夜晚。

“你是想让我推测一个被称为惩罚者的人的行事理由么？” 

“我是希望弄个明白。”Matt的脑袋晕晕乎乎——可不止是因为迟疑不决。把这事儿弄个水落石出可以让他不去想Elektra，或者Fisk，或者Foggy，或者Karen，或者他鼻子里的味道，那股与他断腿的湿漉漉鲜血相互争夺高下的酸臭味道，那股他每一次呼吸都提醒着他[i][b]事情不对头[/b][/i]的味道。 

Matt把恐惧放到一边。他的腿放松下来了。他没有必要继续和他的紧张神经对抗。某种程度上，教堂就是他的感知。墙壁隔绝了市井的嘈杂，拿铁的味道重新隔开了他鼻端挥之不去的伤口酸臭味。 他可以躲在这里，请求庇护，至少在这短短的时间里。Lantom的静默包容着他。他很笃定地知道神父会给他一个答案，最不济，也会给他一个他之前从没想到过的问题。

Lantom的话将他从他的思绪中惊醒。“除了很明显的一命还一命之外，一个视杀戮为惩罚的人出手救人性命无非是因为以下两个原因之一：第一，被救的人不该得到惩罚。” 

这句话呢，Matt在一定程度内是信的。他听到过Frank口吻里的无奈承认，那句不曾明白说出来的‘你不该受到惩罚’。Matt可能惹烦了Frank不假，但他还没有给自己挣得一颗子弹。除此之外，对于Frank而言，惩罚Matt似乎纯属多余：Matt自己给自己施加的惩罚够多了，没留多少可做的事给Frank。 

他否决了这个想法。怜悯并非Frank行事的动因。如果Matt理当受罚，Frank肯定已经出手惩罚他了。这是他的准则。“那另一个原因呢？”

Lantom的声音里有一种Matt已经很久没有听到过的特质。那是黑暗里的一道光，一线意料之外的希望。“他觉得那个人有值得拯救的地方。”

Matt立刻否决了这一重解释。 “我身上没什么地方是惩罚者认为值得拯救的。”

“无意冒犯，Matthew，但说到你身上哪些地方值得拯救，你的判断力再糟糕不过了。” 

他笑了，别无选择：笑让他免于呕吐出来。  
   
Lantom继续往下说。“此外，我觉得更有意思的问题是，Frank Castle身上有什么让你一直试图拯救呢？我猜那些正是你还没有向警方举报他的原因。”

“他有本事把警察打得落花流水。”Matt辩护说。他的辩护不堪一击。Matt双手抱臂到胸前，试图积攒一点热量。

“他已经把警察打得落花流水过。” Lantom纠正他的话。 

“是啊。”Matt放下双臂。突然之间他觉得温度过高。透过他被汗浸湿的帽衫和便裤，房间追咬着他。“但他并非恶魔，神父。他是一个人，失去了一切也迷失了自己。我必须相信他能够重回正轨。”

Lantom久久地严肃地凝视着Matt。“不单他。”

Matt没有回答。他不配。他从未失去一切，是他主动选择结束一切。“您觉得我应该怎样做呢？”

神父叹息。在他看来，需要做的事情简直是显而易见。“我觉得你需要尽量远离这个人，Matthew。你现在在考虑他的行事动机。可你自己的动机呢？你说你受伤之后一直待在他住的地方。那是哪里？你知道么？”神父没有等待Matt回答。他不需要。“虽然你来问我他的动机何在，但你却和他住在一起。”

“我没有其他地方可以去，现在没有。” 

“撒谎是重罪。”

Matt改口。“我没有其他不危及安全的地方可以去。”

“危及谁的安全？” 就像Lantom不知道答案似的。  
   
“我在乎的人。”Matt把话说得明明白白。老天在上：如果Karen想要在手合会大肆活动的此时此刻庇护Matt……就算是新闻记者的工作没有要她的命，收留Matt也可能会危及她的安危。他怀着忍者不至于在光天化日之下动手的希望到教堂来，这已经是在冒险了。

“需要我提醒你，你现在处于不利情况中么？”  
   
“他以前也曾让我处在不利情况中过。”

“和现在不同。”Lantom的视线慢慢地打量着他，他苍白的脸色和颤抖的身体，他渐渐的言不由衷。就连他接受了阿司匹林以外的东西这一点也开始让这场谈话有了更多佐证。Matt的不利情况再明显不过了，简直就只差大叫大嚷而已。 

Lantom很小心地缓和了他接下来的话。“你身上有很多很多闪光点是值得拯救的，Matthew。你需要想一想，Frank Castle想要拯救你的哪一方面。更重要的是，你需要想一想，那是你已经拥有的一面呢，还是他希望诱导你形成的一面。”

“您认为他可以胁迫我杀人？” 

一阵寒意从他身上掠过。房间冷得刺骨。事情非常不对劲。 

除了不对劲的感觉之外，Matt还察觉到Lantom在摇头。“不。但我认为你现在处在一个可被胁迫的位置，特别是与你和Grotto同在天台上的时候相比。你最近经历了很多剧变。那些提醒你你最初为何开始承担使命的人，你疏远了他们。我现在并不是相信你会狠心下手夺人性命，但是我清楚，当你身边没有任何一个人可以提醒你你的本心时，你会有多容易被人牵着鼻子走。”  
   
Matt忍不住辛酸地一笑。照例，Lantom能在一无所知的情况下一语中的：他和Elektra的久别重逢，他们在最后一刻许下的山盟海誓，他差一点点就抽身远走，留下地狱厨房在罪恶势力里自生自灭。“我有您。”他陈述。这一点他是肯定的。   

Lantom怀疑地哼了一声，怀疑他自己的分量也怀疑Matt的意志力。“你需要小心行事，Matthew。”  
   
Matt点头，但不是表示赞同。这是他在谈话里第二次犯下不可饶恕的重罪。神父和他都清楚，小心行事从来不是Matt所擅长的。

神父盯着他。“你的脸色看起来真的不大好。”

“我没事……”但他无力地耷拉着下巴，这几个字吐字太轻太没有说服力。Matt努力重复了一次：“我没事，神父。”他点了点装着手机的口袋，仿佛手机上有一通电话或者一条短信等着他似的。“再说了，我不会在这里久留。” 

Lantom又哼了一声，这一次比之前更了然于心，但他没有追问。“我的办公室里有张沙发。你应该去躺着。” 

“您这是在胁迫我么，神父？”

“不，” Lantom站起身。“我这是在告诉你，趁着可待因还没完全发挥作用先作个准备。” 

Matt没法拒绝。他伸手去拿他的双拐。

[hr]  
   
“[i][b]Matthew。[/b][/i]”

他猛然从梦中惊醒，不知身在何处。燥热。空气在他睡觉的时候压缩成了沼泽，贴在Matt身上宛如第二层肌肤。他大口大口地呼吸，但似乎永远没办法挣脱沼泽的拉扯浮出到表面。空气沉重地压在他身上，让他无力解读四周的环境。 

他的心跳是一条上下震荡的基线。他等着Elektra的心跳穿过雾霭出现，但什么都没有，只除开满嘴湿乎乎酸唧唧的空气和在他喉咙口集结的涎水。他的大脑努力地试图发出指令，但这些指令传达不到他的手臂，或者双手，或者十指。他茫然，而且越来越难受和头晕。外面，洪水灭顶淹没他；内里，火焰熊熊灼烧他。眼下水火交攻，情况不对。非常不对头。

Matt翻身到侧卧。如果她在这里，她的双手会落在他身上：额头，脖子，双肩。‘有我在呢，Matthew。’但他只是孤零零一个人，躺在Lantom小办公室的沙发上。隔着很远一段距离，神父的心跳隐约透过墙壁传来。但除开他自己的，Matt再也听不到另一套呼吸声。

他抬起双臂放到胸口，想要找回控制权，想要让自己集中精力到当下。外头雨下如倾盆，噼噼啪啪的声音包裹着Matt的听力。在雨中，Lantom办公室里的木头吱呀呀地响，像是一艘老旧的船只。教堂空荡无人。街上车水马龙。Matt费力地从口袋里掏出手机，双击调取时间。他汗津津的手指在屏幕上直打滑，但他最后还是知道了，现在是傍晚。而他并没有收到新消息。

他被抛弃了。这是他脑子里最先冒出来的——而且最为强烈的——念头。Matt想不出任何有力的理由能摆脱这个念头。该死，对惩罚者来说，当然是把他丢在这里更方便。任务已告一阶段。Matt现在能走动了，而且也有人可以照看他直到他彻底痊愈。没有必要继续和夜魔做室友。

Matt干呕起来。他一点一点地挪动，直到他的脑袋搁在沙发的扶手上，但他无处可逃。难闻的味道卷土重来，比他睡着之前更冲，而且他闻到的不止汗水和高烧。他正在尖叫中的左腿散发着一股酸腐肉质的味道。他的左膝和左腿开始奏响警号：感染。他的伤口感染了。

他捏紧拳头，按在嘴上，压住一声惨叫。泪水涌出，顺着两鬓流到他潮乎乎的头发里。Matt用力地闭上眼，将它们尽快挤出去。赶紧地把眼泪都流光好做正事。还有正事要做。他的另一只手摸索着手机。但语音指令激活之后，他的手定在那里：Matt不知道他他妈的能做点什么。Frank最多也只能给Sato打电话，但他俩都会很清楚在非无菌的环境治疗感染有多蠢。Matt现在需要进医院。他老早就需要进医院了，打从天花板砸到他身上的时候起。 

更多眼泪涌出来。Matt用力地一拳砸在沙发靠背上。他不可以进医院。姑且不提他该怎么解释，该怎么应对警察的质询，想想看，手和会也会毫不犹豫地直闯纽约综合医院。他还不如冲到大街上，等着Elektra的某个手下发现他，然后随她一起消失到天涯海角或者随便哪个她为他们安排的归宿呢。如果她真的有安排的话。她一直没有直接联系过他；她的兴趣只限于让Fisk的手下人间蒸发。很难说手合会抓走他之后的事情会怎样，考虑到他现在处于如此不利如此易于被人胁迫的境地。 

他坐起身，没能忍住剧痛引起的一声惨叫。他的腿，他该死的腿疼得比消防梯那晚还厉害。发烧并不能钝化痛感，而是进一步强化了疼痛。Matt的注意力从柔软包容的教堂滑到了正在他皮肤下肆虐的感染的锐利棱角。火焰卷过他的血管。疼痛是一副镣铐，牢牢锁在他断掉的骨头上。他头晕目眩，思绪呈螺旋状一路往下、往下、往下。Matt握住沙发靠背，避免自己栽倒。他握紧手机贴在胸口。总有什么事是他能做的。总有什么办法能让他解决这个问题，赶在Frank过来——[i][b]如果[/b][/i]Frank还会过来的话——把他丢到纽约综合医院大门口从而连累更多医护人员被忍者屠杀之前。

那个号码就在他手机里，但不好找。Matt试图念出她的名字，可他的声音直哆嗦。他不得不在自己的拨号记录里翻翻找找，一直倒翻到好几个礼拜之前才找到她。他听着拨号音，祈祷自己不会听到下一声拨号音，祈祷她赶紧接起来。

她的嗓音一直都有一种让他不再恐慌的魔力，但今晚，她的声音尤其抚慰人心。听着她的声音，Matt想象着Elektra的触碰，但他马上就为这一点憎恶自己。“Matt Murdock。”她听上去既开心又忧心。她知道他打电话找她总是无事不登三宝殿的。“好久没接过你的电话了。”

“嗨，Claire。”

“你——”她把这个词拖了一拍，以强调她认为的糟糕程度，“听上去不大好。”

这是他头一回没有立刻回答‘我没事’ 。Matt可以对她坦诚的。“我是不大好。我，呃……我的伤口感染发炎了。”

她的口吻在一秒钟内从友好的寒暄切换为冷静的职业提问。“情况有多糟糕？”

“我不知道。” 他此前从来没有伤口感染过。不仅如此，他以前从来没有受过这么重的伤。

Claire叹气。“肯定是非常糟糕，因为你都拨电话找我了。”

Matt承认：“是呀。” 

“你可以试着清洁伤口。但伤口有多深以及感染进入哪个阶段了都很重要。你身边有别人么，Matt？”

Lantom就在附近，但如果现在Matt开口叫神父过来，神父肯定会打电话召救护车的。“没有。”

“跟我描述你的伤口。”

他考虑着要对她坦诚到哪一步。如果把实情全部和盘托出，她唯一的建议估计会是让他赶紧挂掉电话叫救护车。但如果对她撒谎，她的建议可能毫无意义。用力擦洗一道才两周的手术伤口和伤口下折断的骨头听起来不比在败血症的折磨下慢慢咽气强。

Matt靠着沙发的背，准备好迎接她的失望。Claire从不猛烈抨击他，这个事实让他感激，但他的腿正在不遗余力地提醒他他现在处在多么愚蠢的境地。“我……做过手术。我的腿被压断了。医生帮我正了骨头，摘除了一条组织——”

Claire打断他。“你的腿被压断了，然后有个人在非无菌手术室的环境里给你实施了筋膜切除术？”  

配合着Claire的态度，他那条腿又开始大呼小叫了。Matt用力握住左膝让它他妈的赶紧闭嘴。“手术很顺利，没有出问题。但我……我今天绷开了几根缝合线。伤口被——”[i][b]别提垃圾桶[/b][/i] “——金属挂到了。我清洁了伤口，但……但还不够彻底，我猜。”

她还在目瞪口呆地消化他居然在私底下做了一场开刀手术的事实，所以Claire花了好一阵子才把坏消息说出口。“Matt，我知道我的话不是你想听的，但你得去医院。”

“我不能，Claire。”

“你必须得去。你需要干净的房间，无菌的绷带，大量抗生素，我是说如果你的腿不需要重新切开、引流或者截肢的话。术后感染会死人的，Matt！我见过这样的事，在医院里，更别提天知道你现在在什么鬼地方。” 

“那些袭击了纽约综合医院的忍者，他们现在在找我。如果我入院治疗，他们会回来，而我不能……”他的下颚紧锁。他不愿意把这句话续完。没有什么‘我不能’。Matt对这半句话作了修订。“我会阻止不了他们。”

Claire嗤笑了一声。Matt Murdock老是面临尴尬的两难处境：左手虎口，右手狼窝。“我说，你的伤口不处理的话，你会什么都做不了。你那个……医生呢？给你做手术的那个？”

“我没有她的电话。”Matt颤抖着呼出一口气。“你能过来看一眼么？”

她还没有回复，Matt便已经知道答案。她不能过来，或者，不会过来。因为，她的回答用了太长时间，比她勉强同意所需的时间更长那么一拍或者两拍心跳。他抢在她之前开口：“拜托，Claire。我很抱歉。如果还能找别人，我是不会打这通电话的。”

“我知道。”她打断他。Matt被打断的恳求导致更多泪水从他眼底涌出。他知道这段对话不会有结果了。“听着，我现在不住地狱厨房了，Matt。从医院离职之后，我搬到哈兰区。等我赶到你那里的时候，你只剩两种可能，要么医院，要么停尸房。”

教堂里的寂静不再是一种宽慰：它提醒着他的孤单。Matt让自己的听力延展开去，试图说服自己他并不孤单，但是就连Lantom的心跳都难以捕捉。Claire的柔和呼吸顺着电话线传过来。以Matt的全盲状态，她在他的感知里越飘越远。

“Matt。”她开口催促。 

远远的，他听到线路那头多出一个声音。一个男人的声音。他的话听不太真切，但他是在问问题。Matt拼凑出答案：他在问Claire她还好么。 

Matt怀疑自己有没有问过她这个。一旦她脱离了直接的威胁，他大概就再也没有想过还需要关切地问候她了。

“谢了，Claire。我不打扰你了。”

有那么一瞬间，她想要阻拦他挂电话，想要挽留他再多几秒钟。老天在上，Matt也想要和她继续在一起。一旦他们的通话挂掉，之后的事情会变得可怕且不可想象。但那个男人又开口问了Claire一个问题。她回答了。“我很抱歉，Matt。”

“祝你有一个愉快的夜晚。”

“Matt，” 她现在的口吻是Matt从未听她使用过的口吻，“求你。求你去医院吧。报个假名字。让他们给你提供保护性拘留。给你那个律师朋友打电——”

恐惧像是一把铁钳夹住他，将他肺里最后一点空气挤得一干二净。“再见，Claire。”  
           
他挂断电话。

接下来的寂静无声，他心底的恐惧，关于此后该何去何从的铺天盖地的恐慌，这些都让Matt想起他在天台上与Frank共度的那一晚。他的意识清晰剔透，有如水晶——虽然只有那么短短一瞬——他想起了如果他当时扣下扳机射杀惩罚者会怎样。Grotto会活下来，在监狱里度过余生。地狱厨房会安全。但他会再也回不去。他会成功扑杀一桩可怕的事情，但释放千百件其他可怕的事情反噬到他自己身上。 

所以Matt做了他最拿手的事：他独力一人承担所有的事情，他转而把枪口指向该指的地方。他给Frank拨电话。电话被转入语音留言。很好。“不必麻烦你过来找我了，Frank。我走了。” 然后他关掉自己的手机，把它丢到Lantom的桌上，抓起双拐，准备离开。 

[hr]

Lantom在呼唤他的名字。Matt没有理睬神父。他时间不够，完全不够。太阳马上就要落山，手合会马上就会破窗而入。他鼓足最后的力气冲向大门口，一路上呻吟低吼，但不曾停下脚步，也不曾想过要停下脚步。他的右腿更加沉重，他的双臂更加无力，但他还有正事要做。 

有正事要做，Matty。还有正事要做。

他不得不在最后一张教堂长椅边停下，趁他还清醒着没有晕倒。他的呼吸短而急，脑袋则在旋转。Matt松手丢下一把拐杖，伸手去扶长椅的椅背作为支撑。他身边的教堂庇护消失了，吸出了一个真空地带，徒留他一个人在此，没有支撑，没有羁绊，独自一人在巨大的空虚的黑洞里飘飘摇摇。 

他的右膝一软，坐倒在长椅上。Matt拼命整理自己的知觉。味觉：酸酸苦苦；听觉：乱成一团；触觉：汗水湿乎乎，滑腻腻。他无法判断震动是来自他周围抑或是来自他自身。

Lantom的一只手落在他肩膀上。Matt抓住神父的小臂。“您必须离开。” Matt说。脚步声出现在教堂大门的台阶处。手合会已经完全不屑于费心掩盖行藏了。他用力推Lantom。“走。快走，神父。走。您必须离开。”

门开了。太晚了。Lantom仍没有松开Matt的肩膀，然而一个身影已经走近。 

另一只手伸过来，落在Matt的另一边肩膀上。Matt感知到了鲜血、射击残留物和雨水的味道。他狂怒地暴喝一声。他原以为事情没可能更糟糕了，然而他又一次猜错，毕竟。   
   
[hr]  
   
阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]http://www.xiami.com/song/bqvoFuE39c49?spm=a1z1s.6659513.0.0.CGg8uj[/url]

监狱大门不为我而开。双手，双膝，我在地上爬。哦，我伸出手，朝你。我害怕这四面高墙。这些铁栏杆，它们关不住我灵魂。我只需要你。来吧，求你，我在求救。我在呼唤你。快来啊，我即将坠落，即将坠落。  
让我看啊，什么样的人坚持到最后。教给我啊，什么是对什么是错。我会让你看到我努力能成为什么样。说给我听啊，说给我听啊，我会立刻浪子回头。说给我听啊，如果我还值得拯救。  
天堂大门不为我而开。带着我的断翼，我在往下坠。我眼前全是你的身影。这些高耸城墙，它们才不爱我。我站在十八层高的城墙边缘。我在呼唤你。来吧，求你，我在求救。我只需要你。快来啊，我即将坠落，即将坠落。  
让我看啊，什么样的人坚持到最后。教给我啊，什么是对什么是错。我会让你看到我努力能成为什么样。说给我听啊，说给我听啊，我会立刻浪子回头。说给我听啊，如果我还值得拯救。

*4月17日四十二更。

*4月19日四十三更。非常，非常虐心的一更。当然，也非常虐身；但跟虐心比起来虐身已经不算什么。走投无路决定一个人扛的Matt让人心疼。T_T

*小红和小黑的重逢依然那么不愉快，伴随着小红的暴怒。

*从下一章起就进入二字头了，噢。[/color]


	20. 望山而去/Running Up That Hill

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我总是不确定该在附注里提到多少我的写作过程。不可避免地，我总会说点什么，而且通常是道歉，因为我的更新耗时过久，或者因为新章里有些我不确定写顺了没有的地方。而这一次，我只是想说：这一章让我挣扎许久。首先，我一度企图纳入过多内容（我总是这样，说真的），其次，这三个角色之间的碰撞是我完全没能够预料到的。我为本章列过提纲，很多很多提纲，但我最终写作的时候一点儿都没有遵循它们走。  
   
在写这一章的过程中，我学到了一些我早该学到的事情。比如，第一稿没必要非写到尽善尽美不可，以及，如果不知道怎么办，写你心里想到的场景而非你心里努力设想试图避免的场景。我仍在不断学到新的东西。在此过程中，我手足无措，深感自己水平粗浅，特别是考虑到这一章我重写了大概有六到七次。  
   
好了，以下是本章正儿八经的附注：我引用的歌词来自Placebo，尽管《Running Up That Hill》这首歌的原唱是Kate Bush。我觉得Placebo的翻唱版本更适合这个故事，如此而已。本章里提到了大量天主教相关的事情，不是所有的内容都是正面的。如果开罪到谁，我在此致歉。我的意图是反映角色的世界观，因为Frank和宗教仍然保持着——我夸张点说——矛盾激烈有如海潮暗涌的关系。

[hr]  
   
[align=center]“你无意伤害我，  
但看啊，那颗子弹射得那么深。  
我根本没意识到我在把你撕成碎片，  
然而我们心里都有雷电。  
那么多憎恨流露，虽然我们相爱缱绻。  
告诉我，你我还是彼此在乎，对不对？”  
   
——《Running Up That Hill》，Placebo[/align]

[hr]

雨倾盆而下，雨刷的速度已经跟不上了。在雨景里模糊变形的地狱厨房隔着挡风玻璃与Frank对视。霓虹灯变大，扭曲，就像是哈哈镜里的映像。车流拥堵在狭长的街道上。他的手机震动起来。又是Red。“好了，好了，”Frank低声咕哝。手机停止了震动。然后一条新的语音留言进来了。“我这就到。”  
   
他把车停在教堂后的垃圾桶旁边，一个街上看不到天台上也看不到的点。然后他走进雨里，让大雨浇熄他脑袋里的枪火。  
    
雨水冲走了他手背、手腕和袖口上的血渍。雨水混合红色的血水顺着他的领子蜿蜒往下流。在他撞到了第二具尸体之后，Frank已经懒得再清理自己了。第二具尸体在天花板上吊着，活像是枝水晶吊灯。第三个人也在附近，活得和Foley一样新鲜：拖着血淋淋的残肢和剩下的小半张脸在地上爬。Frank给了他一颗子弹。考虑到这颗子弹来得太晚，它已经算不上是仁慈施恩了。  
   
Frank慢慢地往教堂走。显然，Red已经焦躁难耐，但Frank需要点时间来思考。在他脑子里有几个血淋淋、亮闪闪的大字：FISK。这是手合会向蛰伏狱中的金并发出的邀请函，邀请金并下场一争高下。Frank应该感到高兴才是：日本人把Fisk激得脱狱而出是个绝好计划，只要最终先找到Fisk的人是他。然而，看着他脑海里鲜血写出的那个名字，感觉着他胸口由Foley血淋淋的面孔印下的印记，他的愤怒不快不断发酵。  
   
这是他的战争。[i][b]他的[/b][/i]。而且战争不该是这样来打。  
   
“Para bellum，”Frank对他自己说，“Para bellum……” [i][b]做好战争的准备。[/b][/i] 操练新兵的士官曾经命令他们不断重复，就像反复念诵最基础的祈祷经文。当然了，士官也告诉了他们这句话的另外一半，“Si vis pacem……”[i][b] 如果你追求和平[/b][/i]。但Frank不确定他是否还追求和平，或者，他还能否在枪火和鲜血之外找到和平的存在。谢天谢地，手合会和Fisk，他们和他的想法一个样。[color=Silver]（*原文为拉丁语）[/color]  
   
[hr]  
   
他一踏进教堂，脑袋里立即重新枪火大作。他这是和死神面对面呢。那小子奄奄一息的，虽然他倒是伸手推搡了Frank一把，但他的力气微弱得离谱。当推搡没起到作用时，Red挣开Frank的手，为此几乎一跤摔回到长椅上。感谢上帝，幸好那个神父还抓着他的另外一边肩膀。Red在年长神父的手底下摇来晃去，嘴里穿插着喃喃的道谢，以及虚弱的解释“我要走了。我必须得离开。”  
   
“你在讲笑话吧，Red？” Frank用手背贴上Red的额头，然后是脖子。这小子采取了拒绝的态度。典型的地狱厨房恶魔的双重无用功：同一时间，他既躲，又想战。Frank轻轻地推了他一把。这蠢货。“我站在这儿就能感觉到你整个人快要烧着了。你的额头现在可以煎鸡蛋，Red。”  
   
“我马上叫救护车。”神父宣布。他瞥了Frank一眼——他这是在征询同意？不，不会，年长的神父知道他的身份，但他谁的账都不买，除了天上那位。他有些话想要教训Frank，但又改变了主意，因为，Red是他此时此刻的优先关注点。当然理应是Red喽。  
   
Frank从口袋里掏出手机递给神父。“喏。”神父接过来，翻开。他微微侧转手腕，以便专注地盯着屏幕好输入那三个神奇的魔法数字。     
   
面如死灰站都他妈的站不住的Red一巴掌拍掉了神父手里的手机。神父抬眼望天：主啊，请赐予我力量。他保持着这个姿势，而Red在结结巴巴地说话：“不。不去医院。我进了医院，会有人因我而死。”  
   
“你就是个快死了的人，Red。” Frank咆哮着说。伤口感染。这是Sato警告他次数最多的事情。任务自动失败，送那小子去该死的医院。神父也支持这个计划：他伸出手，打算把掉落在长椅上的手机拿起来。  
   
但Red不同意。他摇着头，撇着嘴唇，有可能是在说“啵-行”，因为Frank听到的就是这个样。傻乐天的理想主义加自以为意志能克服一切的妄念让他陷入这步田地。老天在上，他们会把他搭救出去的。Frank发现他自己也抬眼望着天，虽然，天上那位了不起的神祗眼下显然没有心情回应祈祷。  
   
这小子伸手推着他。“走……离开这儿。”他挥手指着神父，修改了他的切入点：“带Lantom走。”  
   
Frank反手推回去，但是动作轻轻的。只消一掌就能将这小子掀翻在长椅上。他软绵绵的身体在抖，脸扭到一边，试图继续发号施令，或者试图隐藏眼泪，或者两个努力兼有。该死的，他总是在逞能强撑，他他妈的总是在逞能强撑。“你能照看他么，神父？跟他一起坐救护车去纽约综合医院？”  
   
Lantom点了一下头，手里抓着手机。  
   
“我们得离开这里。他们就要……他们就要来了，Frank。[i][b]他们[/b][/i]。”Lantom准备拨号。Red又一次挥掌，但这一次是神父的动作更快些。他抓住Red的手，阻止他的动作，并轻轻地将他的手带到长椅背上摁在那里。将Red摁在那里。就连[i][b]上帝[/b][/i]也需要施展全力才能把地狱厨房的恶魔从神父握得死紧的冰冷手指下拽出来。  
   
Red抬起他汗涔涔的泪痕交错的灰白面孔，喉结上下滚动。他想要忍住不流露他的虚弱，但他失败了。即便如此，他依然直勾勾地盯着Lantom，希望以视线阻止年长的神父。“我不能够去医院。我也不能够……我不能够留在这里。他们在找我。”  
   
Lantom犹豫着没有按下“拨出”键。“谁？”  
   
Frank很清楚是谁。谢天谢地，他们的注意力已经从Red转到金并身上了。“他们现在忙着玩更大的，没空理你。”Red在大摇其头。该死，他肯定已经神智迷乱了。Frank多解释了一句，但并没有把全部情况合盘托出。他们现在哪有功夫讨论Red的僵尸前女友，或者她的忍者大军准备干什么好事。“他们现在盯着Fisk呢。”  
   
Red哼了一声。“那是因为他们以为我在他手上。”

“他们为什么会这么想？”说是为了Fisk委实有点说不通，因为，Frank上周从这小子的公寓里离开时有一个忍者蹲守在那里。除非他们是来观察，看看地狱厨房里还有没有别人有意跟他们抢Fisk。  
   
“他们听到了些风声。我的一个……一个朋友。夜魔侠的。我失踪之后，他怀疑是Fisk牵涉其中。”  
   
“他同时也是手合会的朋友？”Frank追问。如果是这样，难怪Red打算一走了之。忍者马上就会直奔他来。  
   
“跟其中某一个人是朋友，没错。”  
   
地狱厨房里不断增加的人命———脸被削去的Foley以及Frank今天下午撞上的另外两个人——这些突然有了新的解释。这是在炫耀实力，没有错，但并不是为了争夺纽约，而是为了Red。她在寻找Red，而且她在给Fisk颜色看，警告他如果不速速归还Red会有什么后果。  
   
“我上医院，或者跟你俩一起等在这里，都会有人因我而死。”Red把他的注意力转向Lantom。“这是……这是同样的一伙人。一个月之前，正是他们袭击了纽约综合医院，神父。”  
   
神父摇摇头，无奈地叹气，十分气馁。他合上手机，虽然他十分迫切地想要打电话到医院叫救护车，然后又以祈祷的姿态抬起眼睛。“神明在上，Matthew。”  
   
“我知道，我知道。我很抱歉……我很抱歉，神父。”Red的一只手蒙在脸上，压住新的一声惨叫。“我本不应该到这里来的。我很抱歉。”  
   
Frank用力揉着头。“没有什么——”  
   
“你没有任何事——”  
   
“——好道歉的。”  
   
“——需要道歉，Matthew。”  
   
Lantom意味深长地盯着他看了一眼。Frank避开他的视线，更加用力地抓揉着脑袋。他又没说什么不同寻常的话：这小子确实没做任何天杀的事情值得道歉。而且，他们在这里对不起来对不起去的，地狱厨房却在一刻不停地酝酿新的罪恶。Red的感染正在顺着他的血管蔓延。他的忍者朋友越来越近。Frank在长椅之间焦虑地踱步，最终在千头万绪里理出了一个决定。

“你跟你这个朋友说过你接下来要去哪儿么？”他问。  
   
“没有。而且我留下的血迹大概也被雨水冲掉了。”  
   
Frank勉强忍住了一声气急败坏的呻吟。惊喜啊，惊喜啊：这小子居然还留下了血迹。难怪他现在这副鬼样子。  
   
因为尴尬和羞愧，Red的脸红得更透了，就仿佛他能听见Frank内心所有无声咆哮一样。再次开口的时候，Red听起来依然彻头彻尾是他自己，但完全是他普通人而非夜魔的那一面。“你俩……你俩都得走。拜托。我不会有事。我不会有事的，我保证，神父。”活像年长的神父开口质问了一样，Red努力想要令他放宽心，但他的努力很蹩脚。“她并不……她并不想要……”  
   
断断续续的喘息盖住了Red剩下的想说的话。他惨淡地轻笑了一声——这一声轻笑很快转成了一声低泣。“我不知道她想要什么。” 而这让他被她带走之后的可能境况比Red为他们预测的可能境况更糟糕：“但我知道她会伤害你们。你们两个人都会受伤，如果你们试图阻拦她。”  
   
Frank有一句响亮的“别他妈的扯淡了”在他喉咙口蓄势待发。虽然他现在在上帝的神殿里，在上帝的使者面前，但Red这套见鬼的自我牺牲呀。这小子已经以身相代帮他承担过一面天花板了。现在，他还准备把他自己交给一帮削平人脸不眨眼的忍者，为了保护他的神父，和他想要绳之于法的罪犯。“所以你打算坐在这里等她来。这就是你的计划？”  
   
“我的。不是你们的。”Red宣布。  
   
Frank没来得及问他他到底图个啥，Lantom插口道：”我不会离开你，Matthew。”  
   
他是认真的。忍者要来就来。他们只管撞破彩色花窗玻璃闯进教堂。他们只管砍掉他的双手切掉他的五官。但神父还是会守在Red的身边，无论如何。  
   
Red迅速崩溃又迅速重振旗鼓，速度快得估计Lantom都没留意到。“您必须得走，神父。”  
   
“我有在问你的意见么？”  
   
这是倔强。那种会害人丧命的倔强。当然，害他丧命的可不是Red。Red闭着嘴，企图想出一个更好的回应。Frank眼下倒是有个现成的。虽然Red的争论一点都不充分，而且他脑筋现在估计也不怎么清楚，但他的猜测方向没有错。“打从他走进这个地方的时候起，他就在这里留下了标记。就算是我们现在马上走，他们也会追到这里来问东问西。你还想要你的五官留在它们现在的位置上么，神父？你赶紧走。”  
   
Red吐字微弱。“你这……你这话是什么意思？”  
   
Lantom很清楚Frank这话是什么意思。他是那种老派人，这神父。他和罪恶面对面眼对眼直视过太多次，他已经不会被罪恶的对立面所蒙蔽。Frank迎上年长者的视线。他也同样和罪恶面对面打交道很多次。而且他的应对措施更充分，可不止是十字架跟谎言而已。   
   
这小子起身想要站起来。“我不该到这里来的。我不该……你俩都得走。我也会走的。我去把他们引开。”他笨拙地伸手试图去取他的双拐。一支拐杖倒在地上，离他远远的，另一支倒是近在咫尺，但他够来够去摸不着。  
   
“唉，我的——”Frank阻住自己差点不假思索地吐出主的名字。眼下的情况从糟糕变得难堪：Red还在拼命，拼足他该死的命想要逞他妈的英雄，虽然他现在可笑得要死。神父似乎也得出了相同的结论。神父是想要帮忙的，但就连他也因为眼前的事情而惊呆了：有人病恹恹成Red这样却还在抗争，即便他已经没有任何力量可以拿出来抗争。Red的肌肉无力，身体机能不受控制，汗水哗哗将要流干，让倚着拐杖和长椅的他呲溜直打滑。  
   
他的一根拐杖掉到地上。Red单靠一条右腿撑着，人摇来晃去，看起来满脸空白，满脸空虚，满脸迷茫。这个敢拖着断腿鲁莽地翻过消防梯的小子现在失去了方向。他没有地方可以去，没有路可以走，就算有，他也没有力量残余。这比难堪还要惨。这小子走投无路的绝望像是一颗子弹射入了Frank的五脏六腑。“坐下，Red。”他拧开头。  
   
Lantom不得不决然采取行动。他引导着迷茫的小可怜Red坐回长椅上。这小子没办法鼓足力气道谢——他连这点力气都没有了。他无声地抱臂弯下腰，身体往前折。当他面朝祭坛的时候，他信奉的主被钉死在十字架上的形象映在他墨镜的镜片上。然后他精疲力竭地垂下头。Lantom伸出一只手扶住Red的肩膀以防他一头栽倒，另一只手检查着他的脉搏。  
   
“求您，走吧，神父，”Red低语，“求您。”  
   
神父一言不发。透过眼角，他瞥了Frank一眼。难怪威胁他的五官即将不保也没有用：在神父看来，教堂里已经有一个魔鬼要来抓走这小子了。  
   
Frank用力拉了一把T恤领子，想弄掉他胸口的血污。不能去医院，因为有忍者在追踪Red；不能把他留在这里，让他的疯子僵尸前女友把他掳走。而且也不能让这个态度强硬的神父被人割下五官。“有我在，神父。我会料理它。”[color=Silver]（*Frank用了it这个代词，表示我会料理好这件事。然而Lantom不满意，强调要求他改口说“他”，以示惩罚者负责到“人”而非“事”）[/color]  
   
“[i][b]他[/b][/i]。”  
   
有一瞬间，Frank以为神父这个‘他’字是在说圣子，但他的大脑及时反应过来了。看在时间的份上，他让了一步。“我会料理好[i][b]他[/b][/i]。”  
   
年长的神父一动不动。他双臂交叉抱在胸前。在他身后，受难耶稣像俯瞰着他们。“我知道你平时都是怎么料理人的。”而Lantom是不会让Frank以那种方式把[i][b]Matthew[/b][/i]料理掉的，这他妈的是铁定的事情。[color=Silver]（*料理，take care of，很有意思的用词，既可以表示好好地照看，也可以表示把人做掉）[/color]  
   
“你知道我不是那个意思：我会料理好他。”Frank加重了语气。他们没时间来搞这一套鬼。“我会找人把他治好，让他能够重新站起来。我不会让任何其他人碰他：忍者，Fisk，谁都不行。”  
   
Lantom冷冰冰的视线没有从Frank身上移开，但他的身体有一点微小的动作，表明他在很严肃地思考要不要赶紧走。“你的计划是什么？”  
   
“我在地狱厨房认识个医生。我们会找个安全的地方躲起来，让她来治他的腿。”  
   
Lantom朝Red斜过身体。“都是真的？”  
   
“是的。您可以……您可以信任他，神父。”  
   
“撒谎，Matthew。”  
   
“您可以信任他，[i][b]关于这件事[/b][/i]。”  
   
“可以托付你？”Lantom还没有被说服。  
   
Frank嗤之以鼻。“你更喜欢别的选择一些么，神父？留在他身边，那些忍者会来：如果你走运，你会死得痛快。不然，你还得等我来一枪了结你。”Red又开始追问他这话什么意思，但Frank没搭理他。“带他去医院也一样，只不过死的人更多而已。要想他活下去，我是唯一的机会。我是你重新看见他的唯一机会。”  
   
基督啊，就算铁板钉钉的事实砸在这老头儿面前他依然不低头。“代价呢？”他问。然后，生怕他的意思表述得还不够清楚似的，他追问，“需要牺牲谁为代价呢？今晚你手上已经沾染了鲜血。”  
   
基督啊，他这是穷追猛打没个完了。“他的鲜血马上就要染到你手上，如果我们不抓紧。”  
   
“Frank。”Red的声音恢复了一些他平常的严厉力道。  
   
Frank放弃了争执。他拿出全部的火焰和硫磺，狠狠地盯着十字架的耶稣。“我向你起誓。”[color=Silver]（*fire and brimstone，火焰和硫磺，源自圣经，本来是比喻上帝的怒火。后来变为俗语，泛指怒火）[/color]  
   
代上帝发声的Lantom居然以看似这么漠然的方式讲话，这有点违和感：“你向我起什么誓？”  
   
[i][b]妈的[/b][/i]。“今晚不会多出任何人命。”Frank把话说得明明白白，“这小子不会死，别的人也不会死。我向你起誓。”  
   
神父打算撂些狠话，关于对上帝的使者撒谎或者诸如此类的，但是Red插了一嘴：“他说的是真话，神父。”  
   
这小子说的那么多话里，这一句Lantom终于有那么点儿信。但一直以来，他不肯信的并不是Red。神父的目光瞪视着Frank，只瞪视着Frank一人。“我接受你的誓言。但是等他好起来，我希望马上重新看到他。”  
   
话里的威胁意味让Frank炸了毛。要他说，这神父也并非在虚言恫吓。Frank反口还击：“如果你没看到他又怎样呢，神父？如果你再也看不到他了，你准备怎么办？念玫瑰经么？”  
   
年长者寸步不让。他又一次抬眼望天：这一次，他不是在祈祷力量，而是在寻求恩准。他不缺进行这场对话所需的力量，他在祈祷上帝准许他接下来的话。“单是向上帝祈祷自己却不采取行动，这不叫信仰，叫怯懦。”  
   
“说得再有道理不过了，神父。”  
   
“那么你应该知道，我绝不会坐等主代我干预。Matthew庇护了你，让你免于被天花板砸到。我庇护了你，让你免于被纽约警方逮捕。你现在能在这里是出于我们的恩惠，而非主的恩惠。”  
   
Frank嗤笑。“你这些话是想暗示什么么，神父？”  
   
Lantom耸肩。他语气里的严厉消失了，但在看似冷淡的话里隐隐浮现他的坚决誓言。“不暗示什么，只要我能重新看到Matthew。”  
   
“耶稣基督啊……”  
   
“注意语言。”[color=Silver]（*摩西十诫里的第三诫：You shall not take The Name of The Lord your God in vain; for The Lord will not hold him guiltless who takes His Name in vain. 不得妄称耶和华你上帝的名；因为妄称耶和华名的，耶和华必不以他为无罪。意思是不得以不敬或者无关的方式称呼上帝的名字，例如Frank以“耶稣基督”的方式感叹）[/color]  
   
这句话情不自禁就从Frank嘴里蹦出来了，他根本来不及阻止自己：“对不起，神父。”  
   
“不必对我道歉，” Lantom脸上隐隐有嘲笑，“这里并非我做主。”  
   
Frank强行把视线从十字架上的基督身上移开。他找到Red，把视线紧紧锁在这个代表了他的巨大失败的人形象征上。“你会再见到他的，神父。这事儿我也向你起誓。”  
   
有人哼了一声——审慎，但抱有怀疑。Frank错以为这是十字架上的耶稣在发声，直到他意识到其实是Lantom。神父慢慢地从Red身边退开。“你起誓。”他顺着Frank的话重复了一遍，但没办法把这句话补完。他最后一次拍了拍Red的肩膀，终于从长椅旁离开。  
   
神父渐行渐远的脚步声听不到了，因为Red嘴里爆出一声微弱的笑声。“[i][b]对不起，神父。[/b][/i]”他口齿含糊地鹦鹉学舌。高烧让他嘴里口水湿哒哒的。“你确信你不是天主教徒了么，Frank？你听起来还是挺像的呢。”  
   
Frank不稀罕搭理他。他打算追踪Lantom，确保神父不会一转身就报警。但在此之前，他得先敲打敲打Red，让他学会好好待着别到处瞎跑，虽然，从之前经验来看，他的话注定是白搭。“你这是倒地读秒了，还是说你在等铃响来救你呢？”[color=Silver]（*依然都是拳击术语。一方倒地，裁判开始读秒，到十秒时不起则判负。但如果比赛时间到，宣布比赛结束的铃声响起，那么被读秒的一方则免于被宣布告负的命运。Frank的意思是，你是打算自认不行老实待着，还是准备心存侥幸继续强撑到最后一刻？）[/color]  
   
“我倒地了。”Red厉声说。‘倒地’这个词在他嘴里留下一股苦涩的余味。“走……去看看Lantom是不是真的离开了。跟他说……跟他说到了安全的地方打个电话。”Frank起身准备走，但Red还没打算放过他。“你应该……你也应该走，Frank。”  
   
“我跟你的神父说过我会照料你。我向他起誓了。你准备逼我撒谎么，Red？”  
   
Red憔悴的脸上露出一抹悲伤的嘲笑。“不用人逼，你自己就挺能撒谎的。”  
   
“我可没有。现在，这间教堂里唯一撒谎的人是你。”  
   
Red追问：“如果手合会来了怎么办？”  
   
Frank起身去查看神父的行踪。“他们最好是别来。”

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1776317501[/url]

“只要我可以，我将望山而去。只要我可以，我将望山而去。”  
它不曾伤害我。你想知道那是什么感觉么？你想知道它不曾伤害我么？你想知道我达成的交易么？你，这是你和我之间的事。  
只要我可以，我会和上帝讲定。我会让他交换我们的位置。望路而去。望山而去。望楼而去。只要我可以。  
你无意伤害我，但看啊，那颗子弹射得那么深。我根本没意识到我在把你撕成碎片，然而我们心里都有雷电。  
那么多憎恨流露，虽然我们相爱缱绻。告诉我，你我还是彼此在乎，对不对？你，这是你和我之间的事。这是你和我永远都不能开怀。  
只要我可以，我会和上帝讲定。我会让他交换我们的位置。望路而去。望山而去。望楼而去。只要我可以。  
你，这是你和我之间的事。这是你和我，永远都不能开怀。  
“来啊，宝贝，来啊，甜心，让我从你手上偷走这一刻。来啊，天使，来啊，甜心，让我们交换位置。”  
只要我可以，我会和上帝讲定。我会让他交换我们的位置。望路而去。望山而去。没有问题。  
“只要我可以，我会望山而去。只要我可以，我会望山而去。”

*4月20日四十四更。译文终于进入二字头的章节了。撒花。

*后面的章节都很激烈，让我迫不及待。惩罚者厉害么？但这么厉害的惩罚者马上就会一个接一个地遇到对手了，坏笑。

*4月22日四十五更。忙得昏天黑地到半夜，所以这一章未完，我最想分享的那个细节也还没能出来。下一更见咯。

*4月23日四十六更。哈哈哈哈二十章更完啦。神父把Frank克得死死的：惩罚者既发下了不杀人的誓言又控制不住脱口道歉。小红也超级坏：已经病蔫蔫快死了还能一眼看到Frank的软肋适时讥刺他，捶地。[/color]


	21. 追逐痛苦/Sucker for Pain

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我必须要对在上一章里回复留言的各位隆重地道一声谢。我一直非常非常担心上一章没写好，而你们的热情回复让我出乎意料。我期待将来能挖掘Lantom、Frank和Matt三人之间的更多互动。我希望你们各位也一样！

在我最初的设想里，第十九章、第二十章和第二十一章是在同一个章节里，因为，我显然不懂得语言之道。往好里想呢，亲爱的读者们，这意味着真正的悬念不会在本章而是会在下一章出现（很可能是元旦前后）。

接下来的几天里，我会和家人一起庆祝佳节。我希望你们也阖家团圆，尽享欢乐。

读者们，我的写作因你们而愉快。希望你们喜欢本章。谢谢你们的善良支持和阅读。举杯！

[hr]  
   
[align=center]“我致力于毁灭。  
大剂量的夺命毒药。  
我在慢慢死去，但魔鬼想要让我死得更早。  
看啊，我是个傻瓜，我追逐痛苦。  
我会先划开自己的咽喉，再将自己斩首。”

——《Sucker for Pain》，L’il Wayne Et. Al.[/align]

[hr]  
   
他的后脑勺被一只手托着。手太大，不会是Elektra。茧子太多，不会是Foggy。太当心，不会是Frank。  
   
但托着他的正是Frank。Matt的头皮紧缩发根倒竖。他扭头试图躲开——先是往右，直到他的脸颊碰上了Frank的指尖（这比刚才更糟糕，糟糕得多）；然后是往左，直到他的左耳撞到Frank的拇指（这也很要命）。他转而想努力抬起头来，但他身体的其他部位不肯配合。他疲病交加，头晕恶心。Matt勉强往上抬了一寸，立刻又倒跌一里，跌回到惩罚者守株待兔伸开的手掌心上。   
   
这么近的距离让他窒息。Matt能感觉到自己的呼吸喷到Frank身上弹回来以及Frank的呼吸同样也从他身上弹回来。他的墨镜不知所踪。他已经躺着了，再无进一步退路。他无力将Frank推开。Matt寒毛倒竖，像是有虫子从他身上爬过，但他只能躺在那里，躺在Frank的掌心上。他不想晕过去，但是保持清醒意味着明知自己无能为力只能被困当下。他是一具提线木偶，Frank掌控着他的线。而他还有正事要做。[i][b]有正事要做，Matty。  
   
你应该休息了……  
   
起来。[/b][/i]  
   
Matt闭上双眼，在被Frank手掌灼烧的感觉里深呼吸。这么近的距离是最最糟糕最最难受的事。感染不过是要他的命而已，而离Frank Castle这么近，被Frank Castle[i][b]掌握[/b][/i]在掌心中，从Frank Castle手上接受暴力的截然对立面，这些却是让他活着的每一秒钟饱受煎熬。  
   
似乎用了一辈子，但Frank终于抽走了手，取而代之的是一团布料。一个化纤枕头。枕头下的是乙烯基，雨水：一件雨衣，闻起来隐隐有Lantom的味道。Matt模糊地记得，在离开教堂之前，Frank用它把他裹起来。他冲着黑暗睁开眼。他的大脑自动捕捉Frank的身体热量勾勒出的一个火焰般的人影，但他努力地忽略掉它。  
   
在高烧诱发的混沌中，他的腿持续不断地尖叫着。   
   
[i][b]还有正事要做。[/b][/i]“Lantom安全了么？”

“嗯。几分钟之前他打电话来过，在你晕过去的时候。”  
   
“你把你的手机号给他了？”Frank没道理这样做。  
   
“没有，他把你的手机给我了。他收拾东西的时候在他的桌上看到你的手机。你逃跑的时候总算有一步没做错。”  
   
Matt扭动着肩胛骨。一层层的衬垫下是金属台面。他躺在一张台子上，比教堂里的台子结实。“我们在哪里？”  
   
“东边。宠物医院。”  
   
他的鼻子本能地开始寻找细节，不过没什么他喜欢的味道，特别是考虑到他感染的腿已经在散发难闻的酸腐味了。“你打电话给Sato了？”  
   
“嗯。她在路上。得准备点儿东西先。”

Matt咬紧牙关，避免它们上下打架。  
   
“你冷？”  
   
“我没事。”  
   
Frank已经在往房间外面走。  
   
“该死，Frank。我说了我没事。”  
   
手术室经过隔音处理。门一旦关上，就只有Matt自己的声音和他作伴。心在跳，血在涌动，胃在翻滚，呼吸一起一伏。他得非常专心才能找到Frank的脚步声，得更加专心才能捕捉到呼吸。如果手合会的人现身——如果他们已经在这里了——他没办法知道。他们大可以易如反掌地偷袭Frank，杀了他，闯进来。Matt微微地翻身，试探自己的行动能力。他此刻没多少行动能力。如果够努力的话，他大概可以坐起身，但，坐起身并没有什么用。  
   
门重新打开了。Frank勉强压下一声呻吟。“消停点，Red。”织物被抖开。突然有一条毯子搭在他胸口。那么轻的分量却已经足以将Matt钉在台子上动弹不得。  
   
感激之情让他极不好受，但Matt还是道了谢——低声地，微弱地。不过他道谢之后，Frank的呼吸节奏狂飙，活脱脱就仿佛那句道谢是大叫大嚷着说出口的一样。Matt开口问，同时拯救他俩免于遭受折磨：“你检查过这里了？”

Frank很庆幸他们转了话题。“里里外外。如果他们在这里，我们现在应该已经知道了。”  
   
不止于此。有些事情Frank隐瞒了没说。Matt模模糊糊地想起之前在教堂里的对话以及干涸血迹与口水的味道。“你之前……你之前是什么意思？你跟Lantom说他的五官什么的……你那是什么……？”  
   
Frank想要开口。他的脉搏显示是这样。但他花了一点时间把他的呼吸稳下来，然后回答：“没什么意思。”他开始在一袋子东西里翻翻找找。在一大堆可循环利用塑料的味道之下，枪支的气味意外地稀薄。瓶子里的药片彼此碰撞。液体在水瓶里来回晃荡。趁他们等待医生的空档期，Frank挑了点儿补给出来。“你得喝点儿东西。”   

Matt的喉咙干渴到刺痛。但他集中精神：“Frank。”  
   
瓶口的塑封被撕开。Frank绕着手术台走过来。Matt往远处挪动，试图寻找优势点保持一个舒心的距离，但，要想舒心，离惩罚者多远都不够远，特别是在他已经如此难受的时候。Matt用右手手肘撑起身体。他知道Frank近在咫尺，但眩晕让他的反应迟钝。抢在Frank把水瓶伸到他嘴唇边之前，Matt用颤抖的左手握住瓶子，但这没有让他免于再次被Frank托住后脑勺。  
   
Matt左右扭动着将自己的头从Frank的手掌中挪开。在这个过程中他差点没吐出来。还好Frank领会了他的意思，并让夜魔侠暂时赢下这一回合，或多或少。他改将手放到Matt的肩膀上。这比先前稍微好一点。“你之前到底是什么意思？” Matt质问。  
   
“要操心的破事多了，我现在没空说这个。”

“今天到底发生了什么事？有什么是你瞒着没对我说的？” Frank的心跳节奏进入了一种不寻常的迟疑：说，还是不说。Matt嗤笑。他拼尽最后的力气露出一个挑衅的笑容。他觉得这一招奏效了：Frank的脉搏变得像一条嘶嘶吐信伺机而搏的蛇。“我告诉你：你不说，我就不喝。”  
   
“放成熟点，Red。”Frank命令他。  
   
Matt用命令顶回去：“跟我说。”

Frank难以置信地吐一口气。他们之间居然在进行这种对话，有没有搞错。Matt心里多多少少地以为对方会鄙夷地拔足离开，但，在沉默了一秒钟之后，Frank开口：“你的姑娘还有她的忍者？他们现在张狂着呢，用刀子削了Fisk的三个手下，削掉了眼皮、嘴唇、鼻子还有双手——有一个人连两只脚也砍了——然后让他们躺着等死，胸口刻着他们老大的名字。”  
   
Matt没有机会追问：他一直抗拒的饮料突然出现在他唇边。在Frank移走瓶子之前，他被结结实实地灌了一大口化学品。运动饮料，蓝色的，口感让Matt整个人缩了一下。残余的盐和糖糊在他牙齿上。糟糕的残留味道会一直萦绕在他喉咙口，盖住感染的气味但同时也屏蔽那些可能重要的感知细节，譬如说，FrankT恤上的血迹到底有多少个来源。他说是三个；但似乎不止。  
   
但电解质的确起到了作用。还有水分。他的思绪恢复了一丝清明。“你找到他们了么……你说的这几个人？”  
   
“还给了当中两个人一个痛快。”Frank承认。他又把水瓶朝Matt的方向递过来，但这次给他留了拒绝的机会。Matt没有拒绝。他就着Frank的手握住瓶子，又喝了一口，这一次是小口抿，以免刺激他已经在猛烈翻腾的胃。“我本来以为他们在争地盘。但我现在猜她是在找你。她这是向Fisk示威，警告他如果她找不到你会怎样。”  
   
Matt需要躺回去。他完全靠Frank握住他肩膀的手撑住，他的头因为虚弱无力而往后仰。Frank接住他，避免他的脖子仰折过头，然后扶着Matt躺下，枕在Lantom的雨衣上。过于心神不属的Matt这一次没有觉察到Frank的手带来的灼烧感，也没有开口道谢。Elektra杀气腾腾的心跳在他脑子里回响，如此响亮，如此贴近。当时，在他的公寓里，她杀掉那个男孩，就好像她生平只会杀人这一门本事，就好像她等了一辈子就等着杀他。上帝啊，她甚至都不会派手合会的哪个人去把Fisk的手下切成肉块。她会想亲身获得乐趣。  
   
“为什么等了那么久？”他终于问出口，“两个礼拜之前她就去过我的公寓。她那个时候就可以现身找我了，但她没有。为什么？”  
   
“她是[i][b]你的[/b][/i]姑娘。”

“她不是谁的姑娘。”就算她真是他的姑娘，Matt也没有答案。  
   
Frank耸肩。“也许她那会儿不太想见你。”

“她那会儿不太想见我，但她现在却愿意跟金并宣战就为了把我找回去？”  
   
“她死过一次，Red。老天在上，谁知道她还是不是从前那个人？就算她没变，你有没有想过那会是什么感受——为一个人而死，然后又活过来？你以为那么大的牺牲之后还能像寻常人一样？”

他这是经验之谈。Frank身上有一部分被留在了沙漠里，留在骄阳下腐烂，那些还会因为上帝不公而与祂争议的部分。Matt试图在Elektra身上寻找这些特质，但他失败了。她炫耀她的遗憾就像炫耀珠宝，优雅，带着威胁性。死而复生只会让她胆子更大。她会昂首阔步地闯进Matt的公寓，骄傲而得意。  
   
除非她已经不再是当初那个Elektra。  
   
但她又为什么要因为他而去动Fisk呢？她到底想要什么？  
   
氯丁橡胶摩擦着皮肤。魔术贴被一把撕开。一连串小型的爆炸在Matt左腿上炸响。他呻吟着，身体绷紧。“很糟糕，是不是？”  
   
Frank嗤了一声。“是不大妙，Red。”

他一气不停地继续说话。给他的嘴把门的那道机制消失了，被他飙升的体温烧得灰飞烟灭。“肯定很糟糕。你都准备召救护车了。”

“但你不准备。”Frank指出。在他看来，这恰是事情糟糕的有力证据。“深呼吸。”而且他的确等到Matt依言照办之后才拉开支具，将它从Matt的腿上剥下来。  
   
Matt咬紧牙关，脖子梗直。靠着这两招，他将一声惨叫扼杀在喉咙口。一秒钟以前，他根本没办法撑起身体不倒，而现在，他的双肩往前挺，脊柱伸直了，拳头重重地捶打着手术台。剧痛劈开他的伤口，撕裂他的肌肤，像是带倒刺的铁丝网罩着他的断骨。当他终于吸入一口气，空气是受到感染污染的空气。他吸入的是脓液，鲜血，感染，汗水，还有脏兮兮的绷带。  
   
他一掌拍压在嘴上，用力地吞咽，一次，两次，三次。Frank啪地击打他的手腕，将他的手拍开，给口鼻清理出畅通的呼吸通道。“呼吸，Red。快。”Matt转而用力地撕扯着毛毯，同时默数。吸气，一二三四五。摒气，一二三。吐气，一二三四五。别吐出来，别吐出来，别吐出来……他躺在那儿大口大口喘气。Frank握住他左大腿的手终于松开了——Matt都没有留意到他刚刚被Frank按着。  
   
一个单调的女声穿透了让他晕头晕脑的迷雾：“[i][b]Karen，Karen，Karen……[/b][/i]”  
   
“该死。”Matt踢出没受伤的右腿，摆动受伤的左腿。他吃痛地呻吟，而Frank在咒骂。  
   
“你不是吧，Red？”Frank质问。他又一次按住Matt的大腿，摁住Matt的断腿不许他动。   
   
“她会知道事情出了岔子的。”Matt拼命保持呼吸。“我得……我得接这个电话。”  
   
“现在。你非得挑现在这个点跟她通话。”

“[i][b]Karen，Karen……[/b][/i]”  
   
Matt咬紧牙关，呼哧呼哧喘气，在心里寻找正确的答案。是的。不，该死的，并不。他非常强烈地想毁掉手机，不论这种行动有多么徒劳无用。“除非我接这个电话，否则她不会放弃。”  
   
“你接了这个电话，她也不会放弃。”

他快吐出来了。“把我的手机拿给我，Frank。”

在Matt把气喘匀或者找回声音之前，Frank扯下一只手套拿起电话。“给我。”Matt伸出手，但他得到的不是电话，而是Frank轻轻的一推，将他的手臂重新推回到台子上，然后Frank双击手机屏幕，接通电话。电话那头，Karen开口说话了。   
   
[hr]

“Matt？”  
   
Frank等着这小子大喊大叫，挥舞拳头，拼命抽动[b][i]他那条天杀的断腿[/i][/b]，或者站起来再他妈的一次瞎跑，但是Red彻底安静不动了。他的呼吸突然平静下来。他的眼睛里含着眼泪，发际线边缘一滴滴都是汗珠。手术室里的强光照在他脸上，让他看起来面如死灰。Frank多给了他一秒钟等他发作，但他没有。地狱厨房的恶魔静静地躺着，听凭Frank去应付这通电话。  
   
好极了，现在他他妈的也不知道该说点什么好，除了一句“女士”之外。

他听到手机在她手里抖动。Karen的声音因为惊讶而上扬了一个调：“噢，上帝啊：Frank？”  
   
在Frank的脑子里，他们上一次会面（以她的无能为力、失望无助告终）和他旧居的付诸一炬模糊叠到了一起。Karen Page那样死咬着他不放，最后发现是徒劳：他俩最终奔着截然相反的方向而去。而她得知Red的真实身份想必也不是什么让人愉快的惊喜。  
   
从电话那头的沉默看，Karen也不知道该说点什么。她花了漫长的时间只组织了一句稀松平常的“你……你好么？”  
   
“忙得很。”听到Frank这句回答，Red的脸内疚地挤到一起，然后Red扭开头。“你呢？”

“也忙。”她的声音有点不对头：绷得太紧，不自然。对他俩中的任何一个人而言，‘忙’都是一个过于轻描淡写的词语。地狱厨房现在一片血雨腥风，而她肯定跟平常一样在拼命挖掘真相。“呃……Matt在么？”  
   
“在。”Red脸上的表情表明他已经接受了自己的命运。他的头冲着朝着Frank的方向扭回来，准备直面命中一劫。Frank伸手去碰他的手腕——[b][i]这次就算了，Red[/b][/i]——但那小子抽走手臂回避Frank伸过来的手。高烧让他的动作过猛，有失协调。   
   
Karen吸了一口气，做好迎接她下一个问题答案的心理准备。Frank不知道她的紧张到底是因为他，还是因为Red，还是两个原因兼有。“我能和他讲两句么？”  
   
Frank把背转向那小子。他无意叫Red来接电话：Red眼下的麻烦已经够多了。“嗯，我去叫醒他。”

“他睡着了啊？”

“嗯。”  
   
“噢，那……算了，别……别叫他了。没关系的。让他……让他多睡会。他大概需要好好休息。”  
   
Red屏住的气吐了出来，活像他能听到Karen在电话那头说的话似的。他十之八九确实是能听到。Frank用力将手机紧紧摁在耳边，斜眼睨了一眼Red。“大概。”  
   
“他总是不知道什么时候该收手。”

“是啊，他不知道。”Frank觉得他看到那小子脸上有一丝黯然的苦笑一闪而过。   
   
Karen闭上嘴，审慎地斟酌着她接下来的话。她在考虑到底说还是不说。“我，呃……我今天跟他说，他可以住我那儿。”  
   
“嗯哼。”他敢打赌Red可喜欢这个点子呢。他他妈的编了个什么借口搪塞她呢？Red没可能跟她说忍者的事。  
   
她叹气。不，没说忍者，不然，Karen会已经提到这事儿了。她相信这小子的拒绝是出于私人理由。也确实是私人理由不假，但，忍者们让他更不会选择接受了。“不是说我不感谢你为他做的事，但是，呃……我只是觉得……他跟……别的人，更……低调点的人，待在一起会更好。最好是同时也了解他面具之外生活的人。”  
   
Frank差点脱口而出说，光凭刚才那点儿工夫，他就已经对Red了解得挺深的了。这小子越是拼命想把自己封闭隐藏起来，他就越是一目了然容易读懂。但Frank还没有准备好迎接这话说出口之后的后果。他不知道该怎么应付Karen的反应，更别提Red的反应。于是，他围绕正题继续推进对话：“不是我的决定。”他回答。  
   
“也不该由Matt决定。他一个人决定不了。”  
   
这话听起来只是对Matt的同情，如此而已，但Frank已经感觉到她的声音悄然潜入他的脑子。他已经被暗示给影响了。Karen埋下了一颗种子。无心地，至少对她来说。但Frank知道她足够聪明，她知道她抱怨Murdock可能会激发他采取行动。换做十二个小时之前，他会双手双脚赞同。常识告诉他们两人，和Frank住在一起是个多愚蠢的决定。  
   
但常识还告诉Frank，事情也不该由他决定。现在忍者并没有冲Karen下手的理由，最好能将这个情况保持下去。“整个是个麻烦精，这个。”他说。  

Karen嗤笑了一声。“是啊。” 

Red的表情界于笑和哭之间。Frank把手机的音量调低，往远离手术台的方向走出几步。他努力想要找些不对这小子构成攻击的词语。Red身体里的汗已经快要流光了，他再哭一哭搞不好会脱水而死。  
   
仿佛她能听到他内心的话，仿佛她清楚Frank身后的Red正在沉默中分崩离析，Karen开口问：“他……都好吧，嗯？”Frank已经准备抬出Red的招牌式回答“[b][i]他没事[/b][/i]”了，但Karen补了一句澄清的解释：“我不是单单说他的身体，我是说……他最近一直在哀悼。他身边没个人，现在又伤得那么重。”她并没有把剩下的话说出口，但他俩心里想的都是，考虑到上述情况，偏偏照料这小子的那个人还是Frank，这简直是雪上加他妈的一层厚厚的霜。“他这个人可以很混账。他[/b][/i]一直[/b][/i]都很混账，但那并不表示……并不表示他就不是个好人。他现在到底怎么样？”  
   
就像钓鱼，Karen在试探。她一直都擅长试探，但这一次，她的钩子上已经有饵了。她提问不是为了获得答案；她是想要他亲口验证她已有的想法：人，哪怕是好人，独自一人应付哀痛会怎样。或许还不止于此。Frank战栗着，因为他又想起了那一晚，在密林里，他当着她的面关上木屋的门，把她和她的救赎拒之门外时她的无能为力。也许她是想听一句宽慰的话：Red并没有步Frank的后尘走上Frank的歧路。   
   
“我想你刚才已经自己回答了你自己提出的问题。”他回答。  
   
她吸气，绷紧了等待更多，但她沉吟着开始考虑他说的话并沉默了一会儿。“你也可以是个好人，Frank。”

“当我不混账的时候？”  
   
有那么一秒钟，他迷惘的脑子里勾勒出了Karen的鲜活形象：两颊泛红，蓝色眼睛亮晶晶的，下巴绷紧，脸上表情两头挣扎着，既想笑又想皱眉。不过，对话的严肃性很快将画面从Frank的脑子里清除，但，Karen依然在。他还记得她。他的脑子还没混乱到不堪的地步。  
   
最妙的是，她也还没有放弃他，没有完全放弃他。“谢谢你照顾他，Frank。老天在上，他自己是不会照顾好自己的。”

Frank听到他身后Red以一声颤抖的吐气取代了大喊。他垂下脑袋。难说Red这声大喊是因为他的伤腿，还是发烧，还是心底的不好过，但，这三者被搞砸Frank全都有份。他用力揉头。她的感激，她的期待，跟留在他脑袋里的那颗子弹一样在他头颅深处习习作痒。“把他照顾好。”神父说。“你可以是个好人，”她说。然而，那小子要是指望Frank当个好人还不如指望上帝抽冷子回应Lantom的几次祷告呢。  
   
话虽如此，他还是回应：“是啊，女士。”这场斗争还没有结束，无论对他还是对Red来说。没有人会扔出毛巾，当他俩都还留有余力能再抡上几拳的时候。[color=Silver]（*还是拳击里的习惯：扔毛巾表示认输）[/color]

[hr]  
   
“……并不表示他就不是个好人。”  
   
Matt放纵他刺痛的双眼悄然阖上，但他拒绝进一步失态。不论音量被调得多么低，不论Frank走得离他有多远，Matt的听力都能够锁定Karen的声音，像一把老虎钳紧紧咬住它拒绝松开。但他并不想讨论这些：她还坚定不移地确信他是好人；或者（他后来发现）她也还坚定不移地确信Frank是好人。他又对她撒谎了，他又一次在死亡的边缘徘徊了，他又一次混账了。等到他将来终于攒够力气给她打回去的时候，她都未必还愿意接他的电话。  
   
但Karen显然还是期待他给她电话的。她这样嘱咐了Frank之后才切断电话。Matt也切断了自己的努力，任凭高热和Karen在电话里说的话将他带离清醒的意识。  
   
门上锁和灯的开关被打开的声音让Matt醒过来。氯丁橡胶手套顺着稳定的十指套上戴好。蒙在脸上的口罩让她的正常呼吸显得粗重。手术工具被拆开，一样样摆在台子上。冷冰冰的盐水突然从上到下浇在他的断腿上。  
   
他闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，假装是Claire在检查他的伤口缝线。他尽可以做他的白日梦，只要Sato沉默不开口，而她确实沉默了很长很长一段时间。她的耐心足以让圣徒都自愧不如，而她的专注让Matt汗毛倒竖得比Frank扶着他的头躺倒的时候还要厉害。  
   
说到Frank，Matt的右臂痒痒的，因为Frank出现在他跟前，手里安排着一袋新的盐水，给静脉注射做准备。他把注意力转回到Sato身上。“对不起。”他扭了扭右脚，以示歉意。   
   
她的心跳节奏一点都没有乱，她的声音也保持着平淡：“要不是我清楚，我会说你是故意这么干的。”  
   
“你确信你清楚？”  
   
她没有回应他的玩笑。因为这话里其实没有笑点。“我得把伤口重新切开进行消毒。”  
   
Matt知道她这话什么意思。“不要给我用麻醉药。”    
   
Frank将他的前臂从毛毯下抽出来。空气里的寒意刺激着Matt潮乎乎的皮肤。他都没注意到束紧他二头肌的橡胶止血带，直到Frank用针头弹了一记他的血管。“少来，Red。”    
   
“我需要能听得见。”Matt对他们两个说。“我——”接入他手臂的新鲜盐水让他的话戛然而止。突如其来的新的寒意让他躺在台子上发抖，他得努力才能集中精神。“[i][b]你需要休息，Matthew。[/b][/i]”伴着爸爸急促的“[i][b]还有事要做，Matty。还有正事要做。[/b][/i]”他一样都做不到：他不能休息；他[i][b]不能[/b][/i]保持清醒。但他必须保持清醒。他必须这样做，因为他是唯一一个能听见的人。  
   
他阻住Frank的进一步动作。“那些忍者……他们的动作很轻。等你发觉他们到这里的时候就来不及了。你不能对我用麻醉药。”   
   
Frank的心跳蹭蹭往上蹿。“我不会让你醒着的，Red。”  
   
“你没得选择。”

“你他妈的说得太对了，我是没选择。她马上就要在你的腿上动手鼓捣了——”

“你得听他们的呼吸才能追踪到他们，当他们——”

“——天知道要弄多久——”

“——在这间房间里，在隔壁房间里——”  
   
“——如果你以为我会站在这里让——”  
   
“——在屋顶上！在一个……在一个街区以外！”  
   
“哦，是怎么着，你就听得到？”   
   
终于说出真相了：“是！我听得到他们，Frank！”    
   
“吹牛，Red。”但Frank是信他的话的。在内心深处，他信他。他的心脏一记一记跳得失控，因为他必须做点什么。“我只不过见过你听到人上楼的声音，见你打架的时候识别得出对手……”  
   
房间里的空气重达一吨。从他疲累的胸腔里，Matt一口一口地用力往外吐气。作出解释的努力偷走了他最后残存的力气。要解释的事情太多，但他们没有时间。Sato得开始清洁伤口了。她越早开始做这事，他就能越早摆脱痛苦。他选择了长话短说：“我的五感……它们得到了增强。只要我专心，我可以辨识每一道感知细节：声音，气味，味道，触摸。”  

Frank猛地转身避开手术台。他猛烈地揉捏着头颅。“吹牛，Red。吹牛……”  
   
“你见过我的本事。而且我会马上就让你再见见我的本事。” Matt努力摆出能说服对方的证据。“我听得到你的心跳，Frank。我知道你处在放松状态和警戒状态之间的区别。”他现在肯定是判断得出来的，因为Frank的呼吸猛然变得急促。“我闻得到你T恤上的血，你手上的射击残留物，还有……还有……”他集中精神，抽动鼻子。“你试图冲洗血迹的时候留下的水。”  
   
他浑身打了个寒战。并不单单是因为他在发烧，而是因为Frank曾经试图冲洗血迹。惩罚者想要将身上的血迹处理干净。Matt不知道这代表什么。  
   
与此同时，Frank仍在来回踱步。他揉着脑袋，在该死的手术室里大步走来走去。他的心跳像野马。是因为不相信么？Matt摇摇头。他并不想去说这事，但她说过的话就在那里，在他的舌尖上。“在挂断电话之前，Karen谢了你，谢谢你照顾我，因为……”话在他喉咙口梗了一下。他腿上的疼痛已经很难忍受了，然而它还会疼得更加厉害得多。“……因为我是不会照顾好我自己的。”   
   
Frank的步子慢下来，他的脉搏也开始放慢。他抬手，最后一次拂过自己思绪起伏混乱的脑袋。“给他用药。”他命令Sato。“快。给他用药。”  
   
“你他妈的，Frank。你听不到他们杀过来的！”

“而你就听得到，当她把你的腿切开的时候？就算……就算你听得到又怎么样？你现在的计划跟你在教堂里的计划还是他妈的一个样。你隔着一个街区听到他们来了，然后就叫我和医生撒丫子赶紧跑？你觉得我们会这样做？你觉得我会这样做？”  
   
“你必须这样做！”

Frank的身体绷紧了。内疚心在上涌，责任心在上涌。“我跟那个神父起过誓，Red。我不会走的。”  
   
“你还跟Lantom起过誓，说你不会杀人。”Matt笑得如此用力，最终像是哭一样。“反正你今晚怎样都免不了撒谎，Frank。如果你走，至少你还能留命在。”

Frank继续命令Sato：“给他用药。”  
   
“Frank！”  
   
Sato开始往针筒里抽取药品。她的胸腔里，心脏跳得非常急。Sato不是蠢人。蠢人是活不到现在的。见势不妙就赶紧闪人才是靠谱的做法。但她面临的是两难，一边是枪膛，一边是危险，没得选。   
   
Matt留意到薄弱点并抓紧利用它。“你这是在判她死刑，Frank。也许杀几个忍者你觉得无所谓，但她也在这儿呢。一旦他们来了，她必死无疑！”  
   
惩罚者的心跳迟疑了一秒钟。仅仅一秒。但当惩罚者的心跳继续的时候，它依然有点不太平稳，因为，他也没得选。Matt听到他呼吸里蹊跷的波动。不论Frank如何努力想让他接下来的话听起来合情合理合乎事实，但他隐藏不住呼吸里的波动。“从我把你个倒霉催的丢到她手术台上的时候起她就已经被判了死刑。她活着的每一分钟都是侥幸。”  
   
“[i][b]你这是胡说八道，FRANK！你对Lantom起过誓！[/i][/b]”  
   
“起的誓总会有做不到的时候。”  
   
Sato动手了。注射器里的药物味道暴露了她的位置。Matt扯掉他身上的静脉针，鲜血从他手臂上的新鲜创口里喷出来。他摇摇晃晃地想从台子上翻身下去，但他被Frank拦截按住。   
   
针头在他大腿上带来锐痛，Frank的双手在它们触碰的地方带来灼烧感。Matt抓住Frank的手腕，让火势蔓延。“你是个混账。”  
   
Frank将他推回到台子上。药物在他身体里流转，一阵倦意正在将他带走，虽然他心不甘情不愿。  
   
“是啊，但你也是。” Frank平淡地慢慢回答。  
   
他陷入了昏迷。  
   
[hr]  
             
阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目是《自杀小队》的插曲，可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1776192427[/url]

由于这首歌的歌词实在又长又难翻，所以这支曲子的歌词翻译我跳过，但大家可以直接看这个链接：[url]https://www.douban.com/group/topic/87875834/[/url]

*4月24日第四十七更。

*放成熟点啊小红233333（夜魔侠真是既汉子又孩子的存在）。

*4月26日。今天无更但是我请了一尊小红回家好开心233333

[attachimg]89629[/attachimg]

*4月27日，四十八更。四月大概只能到此为止了，五月见。

*5月1日，四十九更。节日快乐。

*5月1日，五十更。节日努力双更一下。

*作者说她曾写过一个版本，在那个版本里，Matt在清醒的状态下被消毒清创。我伙呆。我真想看看作者写废的每一个版本啊，就像被剪掉的胶片，不知道里头有多少神奇的瑰宝。

*下一章依然是修罗场。下一章见咯。

*突然发现：从我二月底更新第十四章末尾开始，到现在五月初第二十一章完全翻完，两个多月过去了，完成了七章多共七万多字的译文，但！是！小红小黑在地狱厨房的一天依然没有结束！！多么漫长的一天！！[笑哭]

[/color]


	22. 罗马烛光/Roman Candle

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我又开始贴新章节了，真心激动。我在家和亲友共度了愉快的节日，现在我感觉蓄满了能量，又能够着手完成我原以为——至少我当时真的是这么以为——仅持续一章的内容。同时，我希望我在本章里逐步营造悬念没有削弱悬念最终出现时的效果。

通常，我会贴出新章，寄望于文字自己来发声，但在这里，我想特别提一下本章的第一部分：这里的混乱是蓄意的，虽说它是否有效传达我希望传达的意思是另外一码事。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，我感谢上一章里我收到的所有反馈和讨论。得知你们喜欢，听到你们的意见，发现我可以在哪些地方作出澄清，这些都让我感激又谦卑。我希望你们喜欢本章。举杯！

本章末尾亦有注。

[hr]

[align=center]“他自己搞砸了自己。  
何须我给他颜色。  
他可以冷酷又残忍，对我对你……  
我想要给他疼痛。  
我是罗马烛光。  
我满身都是火焰。”

——《Roman Candle》，Elliot Smith[/align]

[hr]

手术室闷得要命。Frank的脑袋在新一轮枪火里嗡嗡作响。[i][b]戒备状态。[/i][/b]他现在正处在紧张戒备中，而那小子单凭他的心跳就能判断出这一点来。

Frank的判断则基于很多事情：他的耳朵在嗡嗡鸣响。电流呲呲从他身上穿过。新一波肾上腺素让他肌肉外的皮肤绷得紧紧。怒火在他喉咙口堆积，堆积得如此之厚他都能尝到怒火的血腥金属味儿。他的心跳不断稳步上升，在他的喉咙口一下下顶着，好像拳头落在沙袋上。他情不自禁地倾听：他现在的心跳节奏是他平时松弛状态下的双倍。对于他自己放松状态下的心跳，Frank熟悉得不得了：他花过大把大把的时间，躲在掩体后，等着适当的时机扣下该死的扳机，只有他自己的脉搏和他作伴。

上帝啊，他花过大把大把的时间，在公寓里，只有他自己的脉搏[i][b]以及Red[/i][/b]和他作伴。还有之前，在屋顶上伏击下方的地狱恶犬那一次。他一直都在曝露着自己：呼吸，心跳，脚步声。那小子的听力好到惊人。Frank那晚在天台上试探过他：他的拇指悄然把扳机往后拨，声音轻到跟他面对面的老头子都没有听见，但Red听到了，清清楚楚——就像他躺在手术台上却清清楚楚听到了音量被调得极低的手机通话。

那么，这就是他感官的运作方式？当他集中精力的时候？一桩桩证据在Frank心里走马灯一样跑过，一直缺失的拼图碎片终于补齐。比如：已经通了一天的风了，氨水的味儿依然会让Red干呕；他处在药物导致的半昏迷中却还能帮着正骨；他能闻到Frank用来清洗血迹的水的味道，也能听到Frank的心跳。

又比如：该死的，他一个瞎子却能够和人干架，和很多很多人干架，和他妈的一支忍者大军干架。 

Frank将这小子安顿躺平等候接受手术，他自己迈步走出手术室。顺着走廊，Frank大步走向前台。这座建筑依然安静无声。门和窗都紧锁。桌子底下，没有人。天花板上，没有异动。角落，没有人。屋子后面有个宠物寄养所，里头有猫轻柔地喵喵叫，时不时还有狗的汪汪和鸟的吱喳。寄养所也上着锁，而且没有内窗；Frank检查和确认过的。

他透过百叶窗的板条查看建筑周围。在路灯的照耀下，前面的停车场空旷无人，左右两侧的卸货区和小巷也都是空的。医院背后临河，同样寂然无声。周围的屋顶也不像有人的样子，幽幽的银蓝月光衬着天台黑黑的边际线。

Frank将手从他腰侧的枪支上抽走。他顺着黑乎乎的走廊看过去，那里依然跟他头一次检查的时候一样空荡无人——医院其他地方也是。天杀的，他这他妈的到底都是在干嘛呢？讨论着什么可区分开每一道感知细节以及五感增强以及那些扯淡的鬼话。听着他自己该死的心跳。跟神父许诺说不杀人，虽然一群天杀的忍者正在追踪他们。Frank简直无法相信。这不是他自己，这是那小子，那该死的小子。他冲着手术室大步往回走，一路上在内心喃喃诅咒。    
   
他返回手术室的时候，手术室是幽暗的。透过门上的一扇小窗子，Frank往里瞅。Sato关掉了所有的灯，只留了可调节式台灯。她把台灯的光源挪到Red伤腿的上方。有一些光线打在那小子松弛下来的脸庞上，照着他亮晶晶的汗珠。当Sato将手术刀压在他感染了的胫骨上时，他一动没有动。

等到Sato将刀具从Red伤口上移开的时候，Frank抬手在门上重重敲了一记。

Sato吃了一惊。她抬起头，在黑暗里和Frank对视。在幽暗的光线下，她的眼睛和头发都是乌溜溜的黑曜石的颜色。Frank没有特别去留心Sato，因为他的注意力放在Red身上。而Red的脑袋上在手术台上动了动，朝着Frank的方向。

“这个忒容易了，Red。” Frank等到Sato继续忙活的时候用手重重地拍击了一记墙壁。墙壁厚实，阻隔了走廊里的声音。它们肯定是完全隔掉了手术室以外的声音。Sato这一次完全没有被惊到；她专心致志地治着Red的伤腿。那小子也没有冲着门摆头，而是把头放回到相反的方向。他连个屁都没听到。 

Frank松了一口他拒绝承认他一直摒着的气，然后走进手术室。

[hr]

“他们真的在追杀他么？”

Sato问问题的方式仿佛她根本一点儿都不在乎答案，仿佛她的问题完全是出于对他的关心。但是她声音里的一丝颤抖向Frank告密：她很想要她的五官留在原位而非少掉点什么。

他简单地一点头，澄清说：“他们在追杀他们以为把他抓走了的人。如果找不回他，他们会很不高兴。”他T恤上的血骷髅在他胸口发痒。Frank伸手拽了一把T恤。

“他说的是真的吗？那些人的手脚特别轻，得听他们的呼吸才能知道他们的动静？”

“那些事我不清楚。”

Sato挑开了Red腿上的又一根缝线。她把它丢进装着其他线头的一只金属小碗里。那小子呻吟着动了动脑袋。Frank等着，但Red重新安静地躺好。Sato剪开他胫骨上的又一根线时，他没有动弹。“他们袭击纽约综合医院带走里头病人的时候闹出的动静可不小。”她慢慢地吸气，显得迟疑。Sata正在深深地恐惧着。“还杀了那个护士。” 

“他们今晚都不见得会冒出来。”Frank回答。他作过预防措施的：穿过中区走了最难走的路线离开地狱厨房。有本事追追看呗，忍者。动物医院在东区，不属于忍者的活动范围，而他的车停在一个街区以外不起眼的地方。Sato也不是打车直接打到大门口的，而是提前下来，步行到侧门之后由Frank接应放她进来。那时候并没有人在跟踪她。再说了，手合会都没理由知道她和他们有来往。

但Sato没信他的话。话说回来，她当时也没相信惩罚者会放过她，然而她的想法并不会左右到他的想法。Sato的声音冷静又安静，就跟第一个晚上她向Frank乞命的时候一个样：“如果他们来了怎么办？”

Frank快速回想了一下他这一晚到底立下了多少誓言，特别是那个不会多出任何人命的誓言。Red不会死，Red的医生不会死，任何人都不会死。他想要告诉她他会料理好一切，而且他确实是会的。他他妈的一定会。但医生得搞明白：和那小子比，她是附带伤害，至少是Frank能够接受的那种。  

“把我们从这里弄出去，医生。”他只回答了这么一句。 

Sato沉默着继续干活儿，Frank则沉默着继续盯着地板。

[hr]

更多皮肉从Red身上剔除。感染的位置非常深，Sato告诉他。她用抗菌药膏和浸透盐水的纱布把整个区域包裹起来。然后，她绕着Red的腿缠了些绷带把纱布固定。“作了清创，又用了抗生素，他的体温应该很快就能降下去。”

“然后我们就可以走了。”

听到他说‘我们’，Sato眨眨眼。医用口罩下，她的下巴有点哆嗦，但她的声音依然平稳如直线：“是啊。” 

Frank点点头。医生在收拾东西，他也准备和她分道扬镳。“谢了，医生。”

那小子从头到脚身上每一块肌肉都抽动了一下。Frank停下来侧耳倾听，想象着门外有一道轻轻的呼吸潜伏着。但他听到的只有Red的声音。 “唔……明天……”这小子慢慢地动着下巴，含糊地说出后面的话。他的手在身体侧面挪动。Frank等着，但这一次，这小子没有安静下来。他扬起下巴，双眼睁开一线，然后说：“我……我明天就做。”[color=Silver]（*《夜魔侠》S1E2里，小Matty因为看父亲打拳而没有写作业，父亲要求他当天上床前写完，小Matty回答，我明天就做。）[/color]

他左大腿上的肌肉绷紧了。Sato眼明手快地摁住他的左膝盖，用另一只手继续收拾。

Frank过来帮忙了。他握住Red的手腕，希望这小子目前对触觉的感知能好过对听觉的感知。但Red没有，至少一开始没有。Frank找到他的压迫点，轻轻地按了一把。Red的左腿停止了抽动。他侧过耳朵朝向Frank。现在他总算是吸引了这小子的注意力。“明天，Red。明天再做。”[color=Silver]（*指压迫止血点，在动脉上方）[/color]

Red的眉头拧起来。他的双眼重新闭上。他试图将他的手臂从Frank手里抽走，但没有成功。Frank不得不松开他，让Red的手沉重地落回他自己的腰间。然后，Red又昏睡了过去，但睡前晕晕迷迷地说了一句：“你不是。” 

透过门上那一扇小窗子往外看，外面什么都没有，只有空荡荡的黑暗。

Frank嗤了一声，挑衅问：“那谁是。”

Red没有回答。

[hr]

Frank的血液叫嚣着渴望咖啡，但他可以在回去的路上顺便买一杯，并给Red屯点儿需要的东西。与此同时，他在房间的抽屉和橱柜里一通翻找劫掠，寻找无菌的工具、干净的纱布和绷带，还有盐水。他带过来的行李袋撑得都快开线了。

咖啡因摄入不足导致他身体极度亢奋。Frank拉上行李包的拉链。这里肯定有咖啡机的。把东西都理好后，医生大概也会想来一杯。

Frank准备动身去找咖啡的时候，Red又开始喋喋地说话了。他没了之前的清晰和连贯，而是低低地吐出一串辅音。他脸上的汗更密，看起来像是一尊蜡像，离火焰太近。当他移动的时候，他似乎身上有哪里化成了一滩留在桌子上。

“没事，是咪达唑仑的药效在消退。”Sato提醒Frank。

该死——又是这玩意儿。Frank站定不动，希望这不会维持太久。他可不想有人又从上到下把他的脸摸个遍。特别是，他可不想Red又一惊一乍反复四五次才终于彻底醒过来。

作为对Frank耐心静立不动的奖励，那小子的手沉重地从手术台上落下。Frank走近，把Red软绵绵的手臂塞回薄薄的毯子下。他的五指划过这小子的手掌：Red的手掌湿腻腻的，但手腕的温度高得不寻常。Red这是要活生生烧熟了，他比着了火的教堂温度都高。

Frank将手背贴到Red的脖子上。他用的劲儿比他预期中的大，但那小子似乎并不介意。说起来，比起任何其他触碰，这样的大力似乎反而让Red更自在一点。“该死。” Frank抬手到Red的额头上，手掌轻轻抚过他眉毛，并趁着那小子还没试图提出抗议的时候很快将手掌抽走。果然，他前一秒刚抽开手，Red下一秒便试图将他的手抖开。

“他在发烧。”

医生停下手里的工作，抓起工具包里的温度计。Red预测到了这个动作，把头扭向相反的方向。“别这样，小子。”Frank摁住他的额头，她将温度计一端塞到他耳内。Red徒劳地扭来扭去，但他无力挣脱。除了扭来扭去之外，他最好的抵抗不过是一连串轻轻的“啵”——Frank有时听得到，有时根本听不清——大概是试图在说’不’。直到Sato拿走了滴滴响的温度计以及Frank松开他的头，Red才消停下来。他的脸愤怒地扭着。他在生气：等到他恢复力气了，看他怎么收拾他们……

Frank翻了个白眼，拍拍他的肩膀。但他什么都没来得及说，因为他注意到了Sato的表情。看到温度计的读数，医生的双眼几不可察地瞪大了，然后又眯起来。她的双唇抿成一条严厉的细线。

“一-零-五，”她以医生的冷静精准念道，“他的体温到了一百零五度。”[color=Silver]（*这里的单位是华氏度，大体相当于四十点五五摄氏度）[/color]

Frank不是医生，但他也知道眼下情况有多危急。光凭Sato狠狠盯着Red胸口上方的刀子般的眼神就知道了。但以防他没领悟，她到底还是把预后情况讲了出来：“一百零五度再往上可能导致脑损伤。”

不。他狠狠地盯着她，看她有没有胆子当着他的面再讲一遍。Sato迎上了他的视线，但没有说话。“给他用更多抗生素。”Frank命令。

“不行的。”

不可能。“你上次就用了抗生素帮他退烧。”

“那次是溶血反应。退烧药治不了败血症。”[color=Silver]（*虽然O型血是所谓的万能血，紧急情况下可以向其他血型输血，但异型输血易引起溶血反应）[/color]

Frank扯下Red身上的毯子，握着他的双手。他开始扶着这小子坐起身。“我们开冷水冲，给他降温。”

Sato拦住他。“也没用，如果他已经出现败血症的话。”

不能送他去医院。送Red去医院等于邀请那些忍者王八蛋过来再杀一个护士然后挟持这小子消失，就像他们已经在地狱厨房让Fisk的那么多手下消失了一个样。“不可能。这他妈的不可能。” 

那小子呻吟着，恨不得马上挣脱。Frank松开Red，情不自禁地低低咆哮了一声，因为他感觉到Red在发抖也听到Red的轻声呜咽。他不得不挪开视线。医生出来干预这小子的扑腾了：Red无力地拖着他命垂一线的身体，努力想把自己缩成接近胎儿的姿势，而那个姿势对他已经是灾难的断腿来说更加灾难。

“好吧，”Frank宣布，“我这就带他去纽约综合医院，把他送到医院门口。但你得看着他点儿。你在表上填个假名字，确保他他妈的会得到一切必要的帮助。”

“他怎么跟人解释这些事呢？”她问。

“他可以跟别人说是我干的。我到时候会出面证明。”他可以像个狂性大发的神经病变态一样给警局打电话，咒骂Murdock和他之前那间律所搞砸了他的案子。反正纽约警察绝对相信这是惩罚者会干出来的事。他们不会相信他留人活口，但他们会愿意相信他去寻一个瞎子律师的仇。这会让他们的抓捕看起来正义感十足。“把你的东西收起来。找一辆出租车。他和你在纽约综合医院见。”

Sato颤抖着摇摇头，恐惧终于形之于色，但她一句话都没有多问。Sato穿上外套，背上包，准备走出手术室。

“喂，医生。”他拦住她。Sato现在报警是落不着什么好的，除非她准备被牵连着一起趟进浑水里。而Sato这个人对自保一事再在乎不过了。不过，他担心的不是这事。“我会看着你和他。你不会有机会去跟人说地狱厨房的恶魔，哪怕连吐露一个字的机会都不会有，不管是对纽约警察，还是对以前雇佣你的人。”

“不会有人相信我的话。”她指出。她外科医生的双手居然在抖，这让Frank大为惊讶。Sato也意识到了，所以她把双手塞进口袋里。“我会料理好他。”

他点点头，然后歪了歪脑袋示意她离开。

她朝大门走出一步，但又猛然转身。“这事……这事不是你的错。”

Frank强行将眼睛从那奄奄一息的小子身上移开，狠狠地盯着Sato。她迎着他的眼睛，而她的眼睛里有一种哀伤的神气，他说不好也不明白。Frank见过她全神贯注的样子，见过她心生恐惧的样子，但是这里，现在，她看起来一脸抱歉。而且不是因为她没办法救Red：Sato对于自己的医术非常骄傲，她不是为这个抱歉。不，她肯定是因为Frank没办法救下Red而抱歉。

Frank没理会她的安慰。“我知道不是我的错。” Red在他那间破公寓里待了两周，伤口干净新鲜得像雏菊；跑到地狱厨房来就一天，这伤口就让Red快要被活活烤熟了。这他妈的当然不是他的错。

Sato点头。她看起来像是彻头彻尾变了个人。内疚让她表情里的紧张消失得无影无踪，让她看起来空荡荡的。“这事儿也不是他的错。筋膜切除术之后的开放伤口特容易感染。你俩都做得挺好的，保持伤口的清洁保持了那么久。”

现在她真的该走了。Frank感觉到他自己又紧张戒备起来，这次是被另一种能量所点燃，一种暴怒，一种接近于每次他记起旋转木马旁子弹突然开始横飞他的宝贝女儿在他怀里被打成筛子的那致命几秒时的暴怒。“走吧。走。”   

Sato终于走了。Frank开始着手准备转移Red。他扶着Red坐起身，那小子随之醒过来，眼睛迷蒙蒙的，眼皮耷垂着。他的头歪到Frank的肩上并停留在那儿，隔着血淋淋的T恤灼烧着他。“怎么了？怎么……”

Frank的声音一直都很低。他在留意倾听Sato朝侧门走去的脚步声。Red也在听。他的头左右摇晃，可悲地努力想要驱走脑子里的迷雾。“噢，她很害怕。”

“是啊，呵。”Frank并不怪她。和这小子搅和在一起，她有的是需要害怕的事情，就算是可以把所有事情都推到惩罚者头上。“她是应该害怕。”

Red时而醒着，时而昏迷。当他头脑清醒些的时候，他开口说：“你也很害怕。”然后就又半昏迷过去。

等到他再次清醒过来，Frank指出： “我没害怕，Red。”

“你的心跳可不是这么说。”

那个小混蛋一脸得意的笑。马上就要死了，但一脸得意相。Frank摇了他一把。“别听我心跳了。”

“对不起，Foggy……”

Frank嗤笑。“你连你朋友的心跳也听啊。该死的，Red。” 难怪他俩闹掰了。这小子又在慢慢失去知觉。Frank没去深究，因为他们还有正事要说。“你就要去医院了。你跟他们说是我干的。所有事都是我。”

“我不会这么做的，Frank。”

“去你妈的，Red，不要再跟我争。你跟他们说全是我干的。跟他们说，我觉得你是个三流律师，因为你这么蠢，所以我打断了你的腿。”

“你手底下并不留人性命。”Red提醒他。

“那就跟他们说，地狱厨房的恶魔出现救了你的小命。警察会把你保护起来。没准儿那些忍者就不敢进纽约综合医院了。”

“行不通的。”

Frank用Lantom的雨衣裹住他。“得在把你送到之前把这个给丢了。”

“Frank——”

“只有这个法子，Red。”

“Frank，” Red努力拽住了他血糊糊T恤的领子，然后用力握拳攥住它。他抬起头，一直左摇右晃，直到Frank托住他的后脖子。这个触碰刺激到了Red，暂时将他从高热导致的昏迷中惊醒。“我不知道我还回不回得来。”

Frank松开那小子的脖子，让他的头垂落。“唉，耶稣啊，别来这……”

Red努力地扬起脖子。“我需要你——”

“这还不是结束，Red。”  

“手合会想把我带走，而Fisk——”

他后面的话被一记呕吐打断。Frank闪身躲开呕吐物。他扶着Red，免得他从台子上摔下去。等Red的恶心劲儿过去了，Frank扶着他躺平，让他休息一阵子，而Frank自己伸手抓起柜子上的行李包。

Red又开口说话了——Frank不应该对此感到惊讶的。不应该，但他确实惊讶，因为，铃铛正在铛铛敲响，Red应该出局了才是。“Fisk打算报复我和Foggy。”

Frank把行李袋里的医用品全都倒出来。这些是用不上了。他抓起摆在柜子上的Red的手机收进口袋，然后穿上他的外套，将行李袋挎在肩膀上，准备动身离开。

Red还在说话。“他想要把我们碾成齑粉，Frank，因为我们把他送进了监狱。等他出来的时候，他是不会手下留情的。Elektra……既然她现在在针对Fisk，那么她不会坐视我有什么不测。但是Foggy……Foggy还不知道这件事。”

这句话让Frank停了一拍。“他他妈的为什么不知道？”

那小子悲伤地摇头。他一脸内疚的样子远比Sato一脸内疚的样子来得自然。他和内疚脸，天生是绝配。“因为我还没跟他说。”  
   
“你没跟他说？耶稣啊，Red。天底下哪种混账不告诉自己最好的朋友他有生命危险？”

“我以为我可以保护他。”Red的下巴猛烈颤抖。他咬住下唇，眼泪从红红的眼眶里溢出来。“我以为我可以保护所有人，但是我……” 他接下来的呼与吸像连发子弹一样急促，那是Red打点勇气准备直面他一直在回避的狰狞真相的声音：他他妈的大概心底藏了一千一百一十一万桩事不曾对人说。“我没办法阻止你对Fisk下手。我是没办法了。但是拜托，拜托，Frank，拜托你保护Foggy。”

“你应该自己保护他。你早该告诉他他招了什么样的事儿。”

“我知道。”

Frank拉扯着他血淋淋的T恤，揉着脑袋想缓解头颅里子弹的压力。他听到他自己的声音：他在对着Red的神父发誓，今晚没有人会死；他在对Lisa承诺：明天，明天，明天……[i][b]打住。[/i][/b]他大步走到手术台边，拉着Red坐起身。

“Frank，拜托。拜托！”这小子五指收拢，攥住一大把Frank的T恤摇动。他的五指滚烫。“你反正怎样都是要对Fisk下手的。他的人会追杀Foggy。顺路照顾他，拜托。拜托了，Frank。”

“你自己跟他说。你早就该跟他说了。”Frank托住他的后脑勺，轻轻摇晃他一把。“你有我在，Red。听见没？”

“但如果他们——”

“[i][b]你有我在。[/i][/b]”他说话算话。他是认真的。

Frank一条手臂揽住这小子的背部，另一条手臂托住他的双腿。贴着Frank两条手臂的温度高得离谱。离脑死亡只有两度，而Red脑子里惦记着的只有他之前的一个愚蠢决定以及如何保他朋友的命。妈的，当Frank将他从台子上抱起来的时候，他甚至都没作任何抵抗。

啪的一声，供电被切断了。房间里的灯光骤然熄灭，整座建筑陷入黑暗。

Frank将Red放回到台子上，他的手刚从Red的双腿下抽出便立即握住枪套里的柯尔特手枪。Frank能听到侧门被打开的声音，但只有开门声，没有脚步声。Frank应该知道的：Sato出去的时候没有关手术室的门。

噢，该死的：Sato。

她的脸浮现在他一团混沌的脑海里：在手术室的刺眼光线里她挣扎的表情。内疚。恐惧。他本该看出来的。他妈的本该看出来的。枪口有一小会儿没指着她的脑门，她就跑去给她的忍者老朋友通风报信。

Frank的眼睛还在适应突然的黑暗，但他很清楚地记得门的位置，所以黑暗不妨碍他开枪。

在他手底下，Red紧张起来，竖着耳朵努力地听着只有他才能听到的声音。“他们来了。”他低声说。Red全身颤抖。“我能……我能听到他们的动静了。Frank，你可以——”

“闭嘴，Red。”

“你可以从前门走。现在还来得及。他们想要的是我。他们只想要我。”

Frank一只手放在Red的胸口。“闭嘴。”

这小子的声音在抖。“我不知道他们来了多少人。” 

无所谓。随便来多少他都有足够的子弹等着。

Red突然闪身避开Frank，每一次呼吸都在急喘。“哦，上帝。哦，上帝…… ”

Frank立马明白了。他调转枪口，不再把它冲着门的方向，而是瞄准新的目标。这个目标会让Red的姑娘在发动袭击之前多考虑考虑。

他把枪口指向了Red，枪膛完美地契合他的下巴。而这小子——这小子把头往上再扬了扬，被枪口直指着却那么放松。

Frank放缓呼吸，脸上的表情也全部收起，但他知道他的心跳沉重而紊乱。他抬起一只手抚过Red的脸颊，以防他的听觉又不灵光了。

“我们得谈谈。”最终，他冲着黑暗说。

一个尖尖的金属冒出来抵在他的后颈上。对方就他妈的在他正背后。

“是呀，”她赞同道，“谈谈。”    

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

末尾注：

Thousandsmiles为本章末尾添了很棒的图：[url]https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475487[/url]

谢谢你！

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/b3Qcfa13c4?spm=a1z1s.6659513.0.0.RSIpJz[/url]

他自己搞砸了自己，并不需要我给他颜色。他可以又冷酷又残忍，对我对你。因为他知道我们无底线的宽容  
我想要伤害他，我想要给他疼痛。我是罗马烛光，我满身都是火焰。  
我在经历幻觉，经历幻觉。我听到你哭泣。你的眼泪不值钱。你带着潮乎乎热辣辣红扑扑的脸，睡去。  
我想要伤害他，我想要给他疼痛。我是罗马烛光，我满身都是火焰。我想要伤害他，我想要伤害他，我想要伤害他。  
我想要给他疼痛，让他好好感觉到灼痛。

*5月2日五十一更。

*章节标题Roman Candle，但实际上不是字面意义“罗马的蜡烛”，而是一种细细长长的烟火。看了下维基百科对罗马烛光的描述，我觉得可以直接理解成彩珠筒无误，>_<

*这一章里翻到医生的眼睛和头发都是黑曜石颜色的时候，我突然意识到：因为几乎所有的人名在译文里都是保留英文的，所以，我之前漏掉了一个（重要的）细节也没有加注——黑发黑眼的医生是亚裔，而Sato是日本名字，佐藤。

*5月4日五十二更。节日快乐，嚛。

*这一更比较短也比较平淡，不过下一更是一个完整的场景，会把本章更完，而且……极其修罗场。敬请期待。

*作者用一句tomorrow把夜魔侠和惩罚者微妙地联结呼应起来了。Matt是那个对父亲撒娇说“明天，明天再做”的孩子，Frank是那个哄着甜心女儿说“明天，明天就讲”的父亲。在AO3，本文文下的评论里，曾有人（我有点不太记得是某个读者还是作者本人）说：Frank是被夺走了家庭的父亲，Matt是失去了父亲的儿子。————好了，读者们你们哭了么？

*5月5日立夏，第五十三更。这一更又长，又激烈，信息量又大，萌点又多——多得我简直数不过来。欢迎读者GN们踊跃表决哪些最萌。

*AO3下本章有读者回复说，Red明明已经病入膏肓了还逮着机会就 (งಠ_ಠ)ง 一脸愤怒。233333我被这个表情萌死了。

*得知Matt体温过高处在危急关头时Frank的果决……那么MAN。我死了。

*Matt自知将一去不返时对着Frank托孤一般的口吻啊……我被萌死了。

*Frank不惜自污也要保全Matt秘密身份的体贴啊……我又死了。

*Matt时而昏迷时而清醒但也不忘嘲讽Frank；Frank则耐心等到Matt从昏迷里醒过来继续反驳他——两位贵庚2333333

*Elektra现身之后小红和小黑的那个默契：Frank拔枪Matt却不紧张，甚至还主动进一步亮了亮咽喉，作为战士拱手交出致命部位的那种信任；而Frank唯恐Matt的听觉不及触觉灵光伸手去摸Matt的脸，通常冷硬如钢的惩罚者的那种体贴温柔……我还是个死。

*啊啊啊啊啊总之这一章真的太萌了我血槽已空下一更大概要比较久才能缓过来了，╮(╯▽╰)╭[/color]


	23. 恶魔的脊梁/Devil's Backbone

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我记得在写Lantom那个章节的时候，我以为事情从此就一帆风顺了，我以为我掌握了叙写这个故事的所有技巧。然而并不是！我现在仍在不断学习中。本章在呈现给各位之前经历了这些心路历程：“没必要在一个章节里把所有事情解释得一清二楚。”以及，“所有的东西都应该围绕叙事服务。这可不是一发完结的伤害/慰藉故事。”以及，“你在五章以前已经这样干过了，当时就不怎么是个聪明选择，现在更不是。”

本章和下一章构成一个互补整体；我在写作的时候就是这么设计的。我特别指明这一点是因为，本章里有很多Matt叙述角度所导致的空白。有一些对话会在下一章补写出来。我希望这样交错式的叙述是有效的而非让读者迷糊，或者，最好的效果是有效地让读者迷糊。不仅Matt的POV容易让人迷糊，而且本章里有太多需要涵盖的信息。

我本想晚两天再把本章贴出来，但是说真的，如果今晚我不贴，我永远都无法贴出来了。我只会一遍一遍反复读，纠结，然后爆炸，诸如此类的。另外，我也想念Ally。我跟本章共度的时间已经比跟他共度的时间长了——我明明是和他住在一起，可我的[i][b]心[/b][/i]一直扑在本章上。是时候放出来让你们看看了，是时候去继续微调它的兄弟章节了。[color=Silver]（*这里的the Ally我真不知道指什么，也不好意思去问作者。不负责任的猜测是指作者的盟友即husband：作者在第49章的作者注里提到了自己电脑键盘坏了，感谢配偶慷慨提供笔记本电脑支持——虽然就这么提了一句但隐隐还是很甜的233333）[/color]

读者们，亲爱的读者们，我不能告诉你们我多感激你们的时间你们的阅读你们的支持。很高兴听到你们的反馈。谢谢你们！我希望你们喜欢本章。

[hr]  
   
[align=center]“他有罪还是无罪，我并不在意，  
他善良或者邪恶，都是我唯一。  
噢，上帝，噢，上帝，我恳求你，  
别把这个有罪之人从我身边夺去。”

——《Devil’s Backbone》，The Civil Wars[/align]  
   
[hr]  
   
宇宙在Matt捕捉到走廊处的呼吸时开始离析，并在她终于找到他的时候被撕裂为二。Elektra，有温度，有生命，她骄傲地穿过黑暗，杀入战场，毫不遮掩她的心跳声，就等着他听到她。在Frank的枪抵上他下巴的同时，她如同一阵清风，穿过手术室洞开的大门。

“我们得谈谈。”

她的三叉戟在戟尖戳到Frank脖子后的时候停下了几不可闻的吟唱。“是呀，谈谈。”

Matt努力想在用力喘气之余挤出工夫开口说话：“’lektra……”他有好几辈子没唤过这个名字了，至少没有唤出声过。他的舌头几乎拒绝发出这个音。Matt清楚她还活着是件多么[i][b]不对头[/b][/i]的事情，不论她重新出现在他面前令他多么宽慰。“Elektra，放他……放他走。” [color=Silver]（*Matt第一次招呼Elektra的时候第一个元音没有发出来，为了显示他的虚弱，也为了显示他久不呼唤这个名字导致的生疏）[/color]

她的低语近乎一声低吼。Matt的血管里，冰水在蹿动：一直以来，他那么渴盼能再次听到她的声音，所以，哪怕听到的是一句威胁也仍是好的。“把枪放下。”   

Frank百分之百是在低吼：“把那玩意儿从我脖子上拿走。”

Matt的注意力在涣散。他的呼吸节奏跟不上趟终于开始对他发挥影响了：他的心脏怎么泵都不够快，血液怎么流转都不够劲，气息怎么调节都太浅，他怎么努力都不够。但如果他慢下来，他肯定会晕过去，而这俩家伙会继续吵个没完没了。“你们两个把武器放下来。” Frank的脉搏进入了全新级别的戒备状态，因为Elektra的三叉戟又往他的脖子压了压。Matt也试着发出低吼。“Elektra。”

“如果他敢弄死你，我会弄死他。”她宣布。因为，这样才公平嘛，Matthew。 

Matt 摇头。这个动作差点让他晕过去。“他不会——”

但Frank打断他的话。“你弄死我，我就弄死他。”

“你们再吵下去，你们两个就要一起把我弄死了。” Matt厉声说。这次爆发让他接下来的几口呼吸上气不接下气。“把你俩的武器放下来。把……”走廊处另外五个有呼吸的人再次吸引了他的注意力。“[i][b]所有人[/b][/i]都把武器放下来。” 

什么都没发生。没有人动。

Frank展动双肩。“女士先请。”

Elektra把尖戟再戳了戳。“年长者优先。”

Matt的眼睛紧紧闭上，而且任凭他怎么努力都无法再睁开。他对他四肢的最后一丁点儿控制同样消失得无影无踪。   

“Red？”

“Matthew？”

噢，现在他终于吸引到他们的注意力了。“放……盎……”他的嘴唇难以为继。紧接着是知觉。Matt作出了双倍努力，因为枪口还在他脖子处，而他[i][b]无法呼吸[/b][/i]。“放他走，‘lektra。拜托，现在就放他走。”   

就这了。他的努力只有这么丁点儿成果。随着一道冰冷的潮水，他的意识在抽离。血液从他的脑袋里放空。躺在台子上的Matt整个人也在放空：先是皮肤，然后是肌肉，再然后是骨骼，直至他的意识紧紧围绕着他被枪口抵着微妙地悬于一线的狂乱心跳。他感觉到潮水在涨。在他的五感边缘，一场风暴在酝酿：电闪，雷鸣，但从他身边擦肩而过。武器终于以某种顺序被撤走：Matt不知道最终是谁先让步。然后，随着他沉入水下，两个人的声音交替地扑面涌过来。

“醒醒，Matthew。”

“别晕过去了，Red。”  
   
“你有我在——”

“——有我在，Red。”

[i][b]你有我在，Red。 [/b][/i]

[hr]

Frank心跳的回声从Matt身上隆隆碾过。那是一连串爆炸，一场战役，在血脉骨骼皮肤肌腱下的爆炸与战役。但它们仿佛远在一段距离之外，这有点奇怪，鉴于Matt的耳朵其实被紧紧夹在他自己脑袋和Frank锁骨下方的空间里。他身体的其余部分也同样被紧紧地固定住，被Frank用双臂抱着。这个姿势过于熟悉，熟悉得让Matt觉得反胃：他的无助已经变成常态了。 

Frank炮火一般的呼吸声也同样是他习以为常的。但Matt已经习惯于和那些混乱的声音共处，而非被隔离在安全距离外。大概是他的血压在不断下降，所以他被高温炙烤着的大脑无法再集中注意力，他的五感在终场铃声最终响起之前尽可能地四面出击。但有一个想法紧紧缠着Matt不肯放：Frank捍卫一切属于他的事物，而Frank失去了那么多，留下的所剩无几的事物里，战争是其中之一。他不会跟人分享战争：不会跟夜魔侠分享，肯定也不会跟Elektra分享。

战争在Matt的脑袋里激烈进行着，虽然他被人扶着躺平休息，虽然他的耳朵离Frank爆炸性的心跳越来越远。Frank的心跳节奏依然盘桓不去，让他无法专注地留意他周围的声音或者动作或者Elektra再度出现的令人宽慰的心跳。随着丁零当啷的声音，引擎也轰鸣起来。又出现了两套新的脉搏。一双手以他熟悉的医务人员的稳定拉开他的连帽衫，将监测探头一个接一个地放置在他胸口。 

惩罚者的心跳强势归来，重新出现在Matt的耳边。在围绕Matt的所有混乱声音中，它是一道孤立而突出的基线。  

“砰。”Frank说。  

门被重重地关上。Matt晕了过去。 

[hr]

他醒来了，身体冰冷。冰袋贴着他高温灼热的皮肤，让他刺刺地疼。他的呼吸终于慢了下来。新鲜的氧气顺着他的口鼻稳定地往里送。但Matt不想要这个。他的嘴唇起皮，他的喉咙干涸。他的双臂无法移动。带着衬垫的束缚带束缚住了他的双腕。 

恐慌的情绪骤然升起，五感悉数涌入回归。他身边人来人往，嘴里说着他理解不了的话。他的手臂连接着大量针头和导管。经过过滤的空气刺激着他的鼻孔和咽喉。他用脸去蹭他的肩膀，试图将氧气面罩蹭掉。  

一双手出现了，把面罩拉回到原位。

Matt试图用踢打去反抗，但他的双踝也被束缚固定了。“Frank。”他喝道，但氧气不断涌入快要将他淹没。他必须摘掉面罩。Matt把脸埋进枕头里，蹭掉了面罩。他再一次开口，这一次声音更大：“Frank！”

他本不觉得自己还能加快呼吸，但现在他必须得这样做。四周墙壁正在围拢缩紧，挤压着惊惶的他。他孤身一个人，被一群人包围着，被[i][b]她[/b][/i]包围着，可是，有一只手如魅影，如幻觉里的锚，落在他胸骨上，对他保证着‘[i][b]有我在，Red，有我在[/b][/i]’。幻影渐渐散去，然后Frank消失，不知所踪。而Matt没办法扬声叫他，没办法问他是否安好，没办法做任何事，只有最后一点肾上腺素在拼命走高。 

“不要伤害他。”在这个过程中，他乞求道。她就在这里，在侧耳倾听。他能够感觉到她的存在。“请不要伤害他。你找到我了。我才是……我才是你要找的人。放……放他走吧。放他走。”

Elektra心跳在Matt耳边稳定地跳动，像是胜利者的游行。她的声音是他现在枯竭昏沉状态的甘霖。“嘘嘘……嘘，Matthew。”

“他在哪里？你把他怎么样了？”

她的两只手掌张开在他后脑勺后，托着他的头。Matt不假思索地放任自己沉身躺在她的手心里。过去和现在，她是唯一一个知道如何掌握他的人，而且她活着。她活着，就在这里，张开她的双手，那么完美地托着他。Matt都没有意识到他犯了个错误，直到氧气罩被重新拉起来罩住他的口鼻。

“没事了。”她宽慰道。Matt想要躲开，但Elektra抓住了他。她的声音里有一线隐隐的戾气。当Elektra Natchios发誓有仇必报的时候，很难有人会不把她的话当回事。她是在给医护人员一个严厉的警告：“不会有人伤害你，Matthew。”    

她怎么会遗忘得那么快：她本人就伤害过他。Matt也遗忘得那么快，因为，她的手指微蜷，托在他后颈处，柔柔地在他皮肤上划着圈揉捏着。  

“Frank在哪？”他追问她。他眼前的黑暗让他难以忍受。她[i][b]就在这里[/b][/i]，就在他身边，没可能听不见他说话。   

她的手指压得稍许用力了点儿。Matt的眼皮颤动着。他没办法保持怒火。这一次，她搞不好确实听不见他说话，因为他的声音太小：“他在哪？在哪……？”

她用手指梳理他的头发。他失去了意识。

[hr]

寂静——绝对的寂静——让位于丝绸轻柔的窸窣声；穿着袜子的双足踏过硬木地板，心跳被控制得很小心。阳光柔和地洒进窗框，暖暖地堆落在他的肌肤上。

Matt闻到鹅绒的味道，红木的味道；干净的肥皂和洗发水味儿。有人给他洗过澡，但他不记得。很多事情他都不记得。他记得一些片段，一些感知，但当他开始将它们拼凑到一起的时候，他被卷入了寒冷和黑暗的浪潮。他努力地回想着那些摆弄他的手，那些喧闹的声音；因为晕过去而产生的恐惧——因为[i][b]被人迷晕[/b][/i]过去而产生的恐惧；[i][b]Frank不见了[/b][/i]。这时候，他留意到了她的香水味。是什么香水来着？Caron Poivre。她的最爱之一。淡淡香氛如云翳，随着脚步声慢慢地在屋子里绕行。[color=Silver]（*世界上最贵的香水之一，30毫升约人民币6,400元，气味浓郁辛辣具有侵略性。作者提到因为当中的辛辣胡椒成分所以才特意定下以这款作为Elektra的钟爱香水）[/color]    

噢，上帝啊。

他用力闭上双眼，用力到眼睑生疼。他需要这个，需要疼痛。疼痛能将他带出他身边这个奢华的环境：特大号的床，洁净的床单；静脉输液管里是受管制的高端人工合成药品，不会蒙蔽他的感知，也不会让他胃里翻腾；床头桌子上是一玻璃杯过滤过的凉水。  

缓慢地呼吸让他理顺了记忆的次序。一开始是Elektra的心跳声出现在走廊里，然后是一把枪抵在他下巴上的触感。一只手歉意地落在他脸上。“我们得谈谈。”Frank说。“是呀，谈谈。”她回答，然后Matt重新沉入波浪以下。他迷失在接下来的感知细节里：那些细节他还能记起，但是它们没有顺序，也没有重点，有的是声音、暴怒和无助的愤怒。特别是响亮的一记响声带走了Frank的心跳声，把Matt闭锁起来，只剩他自己粗重的呼吸和绝望的呼喊‘[i][b]不要伤害他，请不要伤害他。放他走吧。你找到我了。我才是你要找的人。[/b][/i]’ 

脚步声继续冲着呜呜鸣响的玻璃走去。Matt用一个问题阻住了它们的前进。“Frank在哪？”

她叫他名字的方式将他拦腰一斩为二。但Matt把这一点藏得很好。他用双肘将自己身体从枕头上撑起来，试探着——同时也是拼命突破着——他的极限。他想要保持距离；他想要进行防御。他双臂抖，脑袋晕。这就是受伤之后康复的后果，以及随之而来的所有不便。

但是他又能够聚焦了。他一面撑起身体一面观察着房间和周围的环境——任何事，只要能让他不去想正冲他走来的脚步，不去想萦绕不去的疑问，关于Frank身在何方，发生了什么，以及[i][b]噢，老天在上，她活着[/b][/i]。宽敞的窗外是城市的尘嚣声。哈德逊河在不远处。当他移动的时候，手臂上的静脉输液处以及左腿会爆发一阵剧痛。超细纤维和某种轻量聚合物包裹着阵阵钝痛。没有感染的迹象。新的缝针贯穿他的小腿肚，外面缠绕着新的纱布，闻起来是洁净的、既咸又甜的气味。

她坐下，坐在床上，坐在他身边。Matt的重心朝着她倾斜过去。永远如此，不可避免。他感知着她的每一寸，清晰地，亲密地，不论他如何努力想要把注意力放在她周围而非她身上。她的味道，她的心跳声，她的手抚过他右侧大腿的热量，[i][b]所有的细节[/b][/i]都以高解析度呈现。不再有高烧或者恐惧带来的缓冲。她就在这里，真真切切，还活着。他们共度过的时光给Matt带来的、仍在平复过程中的细小裂隙，那些他以为已经随她一道尘归尘土归土的长长裂口，又全都一一重现和崩裂。  

当他再次试图开口询问时，他的声音嘶哑变调。“Frank在哪？”

“噢，Matthew。”她大概是没有听见他的话，因为她看到并将注意力放在顺着他脸颊流下来的眼泪上。她伸出手，想要用五指的背面拭掉他的眼泪。Matt闪身躲开。尴尬深入骨髓，在骨髓里灼烧，虽然他的肌肤渴望和她亲密接触渴望到疼痛。他可能是在做梦。自她身亡之后，他不断地梦到她，每一个梦境都栩栩如生恍若现实，直到现实感消散，他孤零零地醒来，只有她指尖落在他脸上的寒意和她独特的耳语声在他耳边依稀流连，直到他想起来他当初如何眼睁睁看着她在他怀里，生机一点一点消逝。

Matt坐着，安静地一动不动。上一次他离她这么近的时候，是他俩联手对敌手合会。而上一次他和她距离更近的时候，她躺在他怀里奄奄一息。他几乎不想要开口追问；他害怕得到答案。但是他记忆里的缺失沉甸甸压在他心口；此时此地与她单独同处一室也同样沉甸甸压在他心口。“Frank在哪？”   

她的轻叹给了他Frank目前安然无恙的希望。无聊：Elektra觉得无聊，而她若是在编谎，她是不会觉得无聊的。而且她的声音也极其温柔而无杀意，但Matt怀疑这份柔情纯粹是因为他的缘故。他想要翻越四面高墙脱身。他周围的水位又在危险地上涨。“我不知道。站在地狱厨房的哪座钟楼上扣扳机吧，我猜。知道我对Wilson Fisk的兴趣完全是因你而起并且到我找到你为止，他可是乐坏了。”

受伤的情绪挺容易压住的，鉴于跟Matt眼下各式各样的其他痛楚而言，这个还算是轻的。“你放他走了？”

“是呀，Matthew。”

“不，不，别。”他恳求。她呼唤他名字的方式那么……那么伤人。那么真实。  

她继续温柔地说话。她的手摸索着找到了柔软鹅绒被下Matt的手腕。他接受了她的抚摸，因为，这比她抚摸他的脸庞要强。“他没事。我可以找人把他带过来，如果你想要见见他的话。”

他没能继续强装镇定。怒火腾腾地蹿出来。“你让你的忍者离他远一点。”

他话里的控诉语气惹恼了她：她的忍者，是吧。但她重新控制住心率。“那你俩就晚些时候再联系喽。”    

他肯定会的。他得确保Frank的心跳在他记忆里归于沉寂是因为他俩分开了而非其他原因，还得确保Elektra不会派手合会的人去追踪他。“他最好是会应答。”

“他没事。”Elektra向他保证。她的脉搏也在为她背书：她的脉搏没有因为追猎因为施加伤害而导致的兴奋。如果她已经杀了Frank，或者已经命人杀掉Frank，Elektra是掩饰不住她的兴奋的。但Elektra肯定是察觉到他并没有完全相信她，因为，她继续辩解：“他没事。他和你乘坐同一辆车到我们的医院，一直等到你情况稳定下来。然后他就走了。”  

Matt不想继续跟她争论带给她乐子。其实，他模糊的记忆和她的呼吸都可作为这个说法的佐证，但这些仍未打消他的恐惧。“我的手机在哪里？我想给他打个电话。”

她歉意地轻叹，但歉意也没能盖住她话里居高临下的俯就意味。“我可没拿你的手机。”

那么手机肯定是还在Frank那儿。Matt觉得这是个好的兆头：如果Elektra从Frank的尸身上搜到他的手机，她肯定已经把手机还给他了。可是……“他没留个号码么？”

“你应该留么？”

她的反问带给他疼痛感，不深，却让人气恼，像是一根他拔不出来的木刺。“不。”没有任何事是Frank应该做的，但Matt觉得突然就不告而别有点奇怪。他现在如同一叶孤舟飘飘摇摇，房间如汪洋。他被巨大的空虚感推着起伏不定，打断这空虚感的唯有她而已。她，她，她。  
   
他接着追问，希望能诱导出Elektra的更多反应。“你有没有告诉他怎么能联系上我？”

Elektra耸肩。“他没问。他好像很着急要赶着去继续料理Fisk。”

她的心跳节奏维持未变。Matt藏住自己的失望。Frank确实非常迫切地想要料理Fisk，而且，非得一口咬定Frank作过承诺或者Frank本该在乎未免太幼稚太需索过度——Matt是不会允许自己这样想的。Frank不欠他什么；一定要算的话，是他欠Frank的。而且Frank也不对他负有责任，不论过去的几个礼拜里发生了些什么。Matt以前也曾经单枪匹马跟手合会对抗过；他会再一次单枪匹马和手合会对抗。 

“多久——”不，他现在还不想问那个问题。她现在离他这么近，近到令他窒息。他还没准备好开口询问任何关于她的问题。“我昏迷多久了？”[color=Silver]（*这里Matt其实本想问Elektra死而复生多久了，但他还处在巨大冲击中，所以改口换了个正常点的问题，把骇人听闻的问题放到更晚）[/color]

“Matthew。”

她又这样唤着他的名字。Matt抓住床头板，把自己拉到枕头上倚住。Elektra伸手去握他的前臂；他躲开了，于是她的双手改握住他的肱二头肌。“三天。”她揉捏着她手底下紧张的肌肉。“在情况最糟糕的时候，我让医生给你用了麻醉药，以免把你绑起来。”

他努力地去呼吸，去保持冷静。三天。Frank走了三天，而他一直昏迷不醒地躺着，听凭手合会和[i][b]她[/b][/i]以及天知道还有谁的摆布。“我现在在哪？” 

她是怎么保持这么冷静的口吻的？这可不是什么普普通通的日常对话，这是他埋葬她之后他们的第一次交谈。“我的公寓。上西区。”

“手合会呢？他们在哪？”

“别的地方。”

“目前罢了。”  

“Matthew。”

“Elektra，告诉我……”他侧耳倾听，没有听到他们的呼吸声。而她和他则保持着那么美妙迷人的近距离。Matt的面孔颤抖。“多久……你回来多久了？”

更多眼泪涌出流到他两颊上。他伸出手去想要擦掉眼泪，但她先出手，擦掉他的眼泪也握住他的手指。他并没有抽开手；她一直[i][b]非常[/b][/i]了解该如何掌握他。“这不重要。”她以耳语的声音说。没有什么事情重要。   

然而这是重要的。从她甦生到Matt在公寓里闻到她的味道，期间所有的时刻都是他的背叛。他本该抱着希望不松手。他本该做好准备迎接她的回归。他本该更努力地寻找，而非让手合会率先一步找到她。他本该坚守诺言和她一起远走高飞，让战争再也找不到他们头上。 

Matt回顾着手中这个案子，把注意力集中到事实上。他的失职无可辩驳，只有这个事实是他唯一的辩护词。“我记得你的心跳停止了。你的……你的最后一口气息……”他现在依然会对此心生恐惧：她每吐出一口气，他都担心这是最后一次，最后一次，最后一次。 

她的手指出现在他的下巴上；Matt转动下巴抖开它们。“Matthew。”他不想让她看见自己正在分崩离析的样子。

“我曾经埋葬你。”

她缩短了他们之间的距离。她心跳的每一个节拍都那么美妙地紧贴着他的胸膛。“我就在这里，Matthew。我现在就在这里。”

背后厚重的鹅绒枕头阻住了他继续后闪的可能，而Elektra像潮汐一样朝他兜头冲撞过来。Matt在失声呼喊出口之前忍住冲动。“我本该在那里的。我本该——”他这句话没有说完，因为她又在揉他的头发，“你去过我的公寓。”

“是。”

“你那会儿为什么没告诉我？”

Elektra叹气。得到答案并不容易。而Matt连寻找正确的问题都需要拼命，寻找可行的解释就别提了。最终，她终于选择了：“我那会儿不想让你知道我在做什么，我跟谁在一起，我为什么回来。”

不止于此。她的安静表明背后还有更多潜在的问题。手合会只不过是她诸多恐惧里最简单的，最容易告诉他的，最显而易见的。 

他强迫自己微笑，像分享一个老笑话一样说出接下来的话。“我们可曾经是说好要一道私奔的呢。”

“我们现在依然可以，Matthew！”她紧紧握住他。“只要你好起来：东京，巴黎，米兰——”

天哪，他几乎相信了她，相信他们可以一起携手天涯，从此纵情地做自己，再不必背负任何责任。“哪里都可以，只要有手合会的分支。”

“手合会到处都有分支。”她将他的一缕头发挑到耳后。“他们是一支军队，人手遍布全球。到处都有他们的人。以前如此，永远如此。”

“那么，你知道我会坚守在哪里。”他悲伤地承认。

Elektra抽身离他远了一些。Matt觉得空气也随之从他身边抽离。这不是她设想中的他们对话的发展方向。“你没必要和他们起争执。他们是我的人，他们侍奉我。他们会按我的吩咐行事，只要我一声令下。”  

“他们会放你离开？”

这个问题很残酷。他不想对她残酷，至少现在不想，但她得明白，有些事情她是不能假装视而不见的。她那么悲伤地按揉着他的双臂扶他躺回到枕头上表明她亦明白这一点。从暴力中滋生的快感只会有暴力的结局，而Elektra Natchios是暴力领域的大师。“不离开，留下来，这也不难。” 

他几乎相信她此言不虚——至少从她的立场看是如此。一支忍者大军宣誓效忠，任她驱使，这对Elektra而言是一个难以抗拒的巨大诱惑。“他们令你死而复生。”

她放低了声音，不愿意对他（又或者是对她自己）承认接下来的话。“他们让我做我自己，Matthew。”

Matt的心脏一跃跳到喉咙口，让他登时窒息。他强迫自己呼吸和开口说话，和她讲道理，提醒她她到底是什么样的人以及在他眼里她是什么样的人。“他们是让你做他们想要的那个人。”

Elektra立刻采用同样的语气和他理论。“也许他们想要的正是我的本来面目。”

Matt没能完全忍住他的恼怒。“你曾经想要独立地做你自己。”

“我现在正是这样，我正在独立地做我自己。”她迟疑了一下之后才补充，“只是多了一支忍者军队供我调遣而已。”  

“你是孤身一个人抵抗一支忍者军队……”

“我不是孤身一个人。我有你。”

他将他的手从她双手中抽走。他觉得难过的是：触摸Elektra并不让他难过；正相反，他想要和她肌肤接触，他想要用手抚摸她的手腕，寻找她的脉搏，让它的搏动如针尖一跳一跳地刺激他的指尖，他想要让她拥有他。“你曾经说过你想要做个好人。”

“我本来就是个好人。我现在依然是。以我自己的方式。”

接下来的问题更残酷，但如果Matt此刻不问，他以后也都没法子问出口了：“你对Fisk的人干的事呢？那也是好人做的事？”

Elektra的心跳漏了一拍。她直起身体：她受到了伤害，甚至是觉得受到了冒犯。“我当时是想找到你。”

“你削平了他们的脸——”

她愤慨起来了。“我当时以为他们杀了你。或者，更糟糕一点，他们还没杀你。”

Matt打断她的话。“以为他们削平了我的脸？”

她没回答他的问题。“你知道Fisk准备对你做什么么，Matthew？不是说对夜魔侠，是对你。”

“我想象不出来。”他也不愿去想。  

Elektra饶过了他——她没去描述那些骇人听闻的细节，但她依然笼统强调了事情的严重性。“我不必靠想象。他们亲口告诉了我。哭着喊着告诉我的，实际上。”虽然她的声音饱含讽刺，但她的心脏在她胸腔里兴奋地快速搏动着。一阵激动的热潮从她身上舒展开，一直蔓延到躺在层层丝绸寝具之下的Matt身上。这是她没有命人杀死Frank的最可靠证据：当她提到她对Fisk的手下做的事情时，她可一丁点都没感到无聊。

Matt把话引回眼下的正题。“然后你就杀了他们。”

她嗤笑了一声。“我有饶过其中几个人。”

他叹气——她还是没抓到重点。“在把他们的五官削掉之后。”

她从床边站起来，喉咙里哼了一声，大概是在表达‘我就知道你会提这茬’。“我当时不知道该怎么办。你不见了。Fisk的人在地狱厨房横行。而我还没有来得及告诉你我回来了——我以为我再也没有告诉你的机会了。手合会跟Fisk有旧怨，他们也乐意再次跟Fisk叫板。”

“利用他们的战争实现你的目的并不表示事情是对的。”

“也不表示事情就是错的。手合会本来就是要对Fisk动手的。而Fisk也是罪有应得。这你总不能否认吧。”Matt没有试图否认。他说的是：“不是以这种方式。”他这句话导致了他还没有准备好进行讨论的一个新话题，因为：“再说了，又不止我一个。你的朋友，Castle先生，也在摩拳擦掌准备对Fisk宣战。”  

Matt已经想好了抗辩词。“我跟他说过，而我现在也会跟你说同样的话：这样做是错的，Elektra。你俩都错了。”

Elektra发出的声音像是一声叹息，但更不屑一顾，是一句以非语言表示的“我们求同存异呗”，但少了点平静的让步。Elektra素来骄傲，不肯真正接受他们之间的意见分歧。但她跟Frank似乎都有共同的错觉，觉得他最终会改投他们的阵营。“Fisk想要毁掉你。”

“他大可以试试看。”Matt回答。  

Elektra换了一招。她重新朝Matt倚过来。Matt约束自己保持着一动不动，等着她伸手抚摸他。当发现她并没有这个意图的时候，Matt因为渴盼而焦虑。纵然Frank此刻下落不明，纵然她现在是敌军的首领，他依然完全地欢迎她。  

他得到的比抚摸更好也更伤人。“我说过的话是认真的，Matthew。我们可以一起远走天涯，不再理会什么手合会、真纯会。我们可以把Wilson Fisk留给Frank Castle去料理。我们走我们自己的路，毁灭邪恶，伸张正义，所向披靡。”  

她简直拥有可感知到他什么时候最容易受到心血来潮点子影响的超能力。若是Matt能相信这个解决方案的话，她的说辞本来是会奏效的。但他摇头。“事情已经和以前不同了。”

“我没变。”她说。“你也没变。而且我们对彼此有过承诺。”

“我在这里还有事情要料理。”他回答，蓄意略去她正是待料理事情之一的事实。Elektra Natchios，传说里的黑空，手合会的首领。  

但她还是清楚地听懂了他没说出口的话。“我不想和你开战，Matthew。”  

“那就别和我开战。”Matt也不想和她开战，但她的沉默告诉他，他俩的冲突避无可避。他转开话题，把这种锥心之痛留俟今后。“事情还不止于此，Elektra。不仅仅手合会而已。”

“Fisk。”

他点点头，至少向她坦诚这一点。“我需要亲自阻止他。用我自己的方式。”在那个王八蛋对Foggy下手之前。在Frank对Fisk下手之前。

“唔……” 她若有所思地考虑着，然后直接放弃了这场交流，至少不再从语言这个层面继续。Matt听到她的想法在慢慢平息。他也放手不再继续追究，所有的事情都不再继续追究。枕头很软，他的思绪烦乱，而她终于伸出一只手放在他肩膀上。“也可以用我的方式呀。就这一次。”

这句话就像扣下了扳机，Matt瞬间绷紧了。“Elektra。”

她冷哼了一声，又觉得无聊了：这是完全不给人家任何乐子嘛。可她这样子还是让他觉得娇憨动人，Matt恨他自己居然会这么认为。“他归你，Matthew。唔，反正，如果你能抢在Castle之前找到他，他就归你。”  

虽然Matt非常不愿意承认，但他估摸着Elektra此言不假。“别去动他，Elektra。”

“当然没问题，Matthew。我已经得到了我想要的东西。”想到这一点，她的心脏以小跑的节奏跳跃着。这个节奏跟她因为杀人而起的兴奋大不一样，但，都让Matt想要在他们之间保持一定距离。

她软化下来。“你饿不？”

“不。”

“你想吃什么我都给你找。”

他摇摇头，终于容许自己露出疲态。“我不饿。我准备休息一会儿。”

Elektra用手梳理他的头发。“你晚些时候再吃。”

“是的。”

她双手抚摸他的脸庞。Matt伸手捉住它们，既是想要阻止她，也是想要握紧她的手。他永远是个举棋不定的混蛋，特别是事情和她相关的时候。Elektra在他眉毛上印下温柔一吻，并停留了几拍呼吸，长得足够让Matt心碎再勉强让自己恢复镇定。

“我很高兴你没事。”

他点点头，切断他们之间的接触。Elektra烟视媚行地扭身离开。“我也是。”

她出去，关上门。Matt等着落锁的声音，但没有听到。那么，他并非这里的囚徒，他至少拥有自由的假象。Matt追踪着Elektra的脚步声沿着走廊走向一个更大一些的空间，在那里，她的每一声脚步声都回荡着回音。

他用呼吸让自己陷入冥想，祈求在这一切事端中找到一点清明。Elektra还活着；他醒来，置身又一间陌生的公寓；手合会离他如此之近；Frank离他如此之远。该死的，Matt努力和自己讲道理，但怨恨依然挥之不去：Frank抛下他去放手追杀Fisk，这让他觉得受伤。尽管Matt开了口请求庇护，但Frank仍一有机会就摆脱了他。现在他是名囚徒（虽然待遇优渥），而Frank人不知道在哪里。Matt越是试图清空思绪，他的大脑越是拼命召唤着回忆：感染引起的晕迷；发霉的尘土；金属；火药；廉价的肥皂；Rina的被褥；大步踏过陈旧地板的脚步声；勉勉强强充作对话的含义不明的单音节词；与其说是血液循环不如说是愤怒战争的心跳声；被谋杀犯的双手握住，以清晰的保证安抚他内心的恐惧：“你有我在，Red。有我在。”

Matt伸手抚上自己的胸骨，大口喘着气。他幻想出的Frank的手沉甸甸地放在那里，捍卫着属于他的事物。

[hr] 

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/8GlPglf54a8[/url]

噢，上帝，噢，上帝，我该怎么办？我爱上了一个人，但他是个逃犯。噢，上帝，噢，上帝，我恳求你，别把这个有罪之人从我身边夺去。噢别把这个有罪之人从我身边夺去。  
噢，上帝，噢，上帝，我该怎么办？我爱上了一个人，但他和你背离。他一直生长，生长在恶魔的脊梁旁。  
噢但我想带他回家，噢但我想带他回家，噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢。噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢。  
噢，上帝，噢上帝，他左手是绞架上的绳结，右手是三张嗷嗷待哺的嘴。他不选择行善，他不选择作恶，他只是做他应为之事。噢他只是做他应为之事。噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢。噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢。  
把责任架到我肩上，把罪名归到我头上。我来扛起责任，我来咽下耻辱。把责任架到我肩上，把罪名归到我头上。这件事需要我重复，重复祈祷多少次？  
他有罪还是无罪，我并不在意，他善良或者邪恶，都是我唯一。噢，上帝，噢，上帝，我恳求你，别把这个有罪之人从我身边夺去。噢别把这个有罪之人从我身边夺去。

*停了两礼拜后五二零第五十四更。要勤奋真难，犯懒容易。老实说，但凡没有小黑出现的章节我翻起来都有点卡，唉。

*小满，第五十五更。

*小黑小黑你在哪里？小黑小黑你还好么？

*看到“三天”我舒了一口气：地狱厨房这漫长的一天可算是过去了！！！——虽然下一章又会有闪回。

*随时准备着一个人战斗的小红，唉。默默抱住他。

*5月27日五十六更。

*我错了：我以为这是个小尾巴，其实它挺长的，里头是小红和死而复生的小小红的激烈交流暨交锋，里头有不少微妙的看点。  
譬如Matt明知和Elektra道不同不相为谋却依然忍不住的本能依恋。  
譬如Matt曾经跟Frank强调说Elektra不是他的姑娘，而反过来Elektra却认定Matt是"what I want"。有读者在AO3下指出，Elektra的占有欲比较强，把Matt视作她的所有物她的奖品，包括她询问Matt要不要吃点东西的时候也使用了一个祈使命令语气重的陈述句“你晚点再吃”而非询问的疑问句“那你晚点再吃？”。

*本章迷雾比较重：因为，作者蓄意用Matt的虚弱意识不连贯状态营造了情节的缺失。下一章会像是穿透迷雾的光线，从Frank的角度补齐故事的全貌。敬请期待第24章Castle/城堡。

[/color]


	24. 城堡/Castle

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我已经准备不再在备注里讲我混乱挣扎的内心、双手拧在一起的手足无措以及彻头彻尾的恐惧了——我活像张卡带的唱片，一再重复。

本章与前一章平行。我从Frank的视角重复了部分场景，并让它们与前一章的内容相为补充。让Frank和Elektra头抵头地正面冲撞，这让我的写作一再难产。在本章写作过程中一度出现过不少于三个不同的结局，最终，现在这个结局是唯一可能发生的结局。我笔下的Frank被手合会、Matt的五感以及Elektra对他的诉求迫到角落，我希望这个过程说得通。

说到Elektra——有些读者指出，她的行为表面和实际未必一致，但有一件事我并不怀疑，那就是她对Matt的感情。虽然Elektra颇有一些任性行事的时候，但她对Matt的情感总归是有的。

……而这是最让我头疼的一点。我得对Dichotomy Studios好好道一声谢（说到卡带的唱片啊），因为你对此提供的帮助。

请记住，读者们：记住我感谢你们在阅读这个故事上投入的时间和精力，以及你们在回复里提供的高明意见。我如此幸运，能和你们萌同一个墙头。我真心希望你们会继续喜欢这个故事。

[hr]

[align=center]“如果你想推倒四面高墙，  
你将注定遍体鳞伤。”

——《Castle》，Halsey[/align]

[hr]

“Red？”

“Matthew？”

事态不太妙。这小子是各种哑弹的大集合：他的眼睛闭着，呼吸短而急，他开口说话的努力换来的不过是拼命翕动嘴唇之后吐出的沙哑词语。

Frank推了三叉戟一把。“把它放下。”

“你先放。”她厉声回答。

“你不放下武器，我就不放过他。”

她表面装得更加强硬。她给她自己套了个绳结，而这小子正在抽紧绳结要她的命。“你不放过他，你就死定了。”

“不必我动手。”Red自己正在代劳。这小子甚至都不再试图开口说话了。他的下巴松松地垂着，他的每一口气都喘得像条狗。血压在往下掉。也有可能是他烧得快要抽搐。或者是他的大脑终于被煎熟了但他的身体仍在抗争，永远在强行努力，顽固地拒绝承认这是终点。 

Frank松开手枪。同一瞬间，三叉戟从他的脖子上撤走。他动起来，抓起那小子脑袋下团着的雨衣，将它转而垫到他脚下。“别晕过去了，Red。别晕过去了。”他他妈的固然不懂什么是筋膜切除术，也不知道该怎么把断掉的骨头好好地对齐扶正，但如果在战场上有人出现Red这样的情况，医生总是把他们的脚抬高，迫使血液下降退回到身体的重要器官。

Red的呼吸一点都没有缓下来，但血色快速回到了他的脸上和脖子处。那就还没到脑死亡这一步，只是低血压而已。他的姑娘走到手术台的前端。“醒醒，Matthew，”她乞求他，“醒醒，你有我在。你有我在——”

Frank闭上嘴。同样的话语差点以低低的声音像该死的祈祷一样从他嘴里喷薄而出——“有我在，Red。有我在。”他拾起手枪塞回枪套。她如果意在杀他，她此刻已经下手了。他们现在有更大的麻烦要应付：这小子已经撑不住了。“你准备了车？”

这姑娘——Elektra？很难听清她名字到底是什么—— 她的视线没离开Red。她的五指拢住Red的太阳穴，动作里满满的温柔，与她话语里的冷冽锋芒一点都不搭：“还有一间私家医院。”

Frank走到Red身边，又一次准备将他抱起来。“我一起去。”

在黑暗中，Elektra的双眼因为一丝令人反感的屈尊微笑而灼灼发亮。她一只手轻轻拂过Red的头发，动作里带着Frank这辈子见过的最微妙的威胁意味。“不，你不去。”

他将一条手臂伸到Red身下，环住他滚烫的肩胛骨，另一只手探到他双膝之下。Red随着他的动作软绵绵地晃动着，而他的姑娘终于将她该死的手抽走了。“你拦不住我。”

“我不必拦住你。”她嗤笑道。她的头幅度极小地微微点了一下，示意其余的黑影进到手术室里。在他身后，一把武士刀唰地出鞘。 

Frank把他的双眼盯在真正的威胁上。真正的威胁从来不是武器，而是挥动武器的那只手。Elektra优雅而镇定，站在黑暗里如同一把锋利的刀。她是天生的杀手。Frank慢慢地将Red放下来。如果他们打算挥刀斩他的人头，他可不想这小子被砰地摔到地上。“等他醒了，你准备编个故事说给他听，说是我自己走的。”

“差不多吧。”Elektra冷淡地回答。武士刀在他身后的空气里吟唱，堪堪将要贴上他脖子的时候停下来。她全程都装模作样，仿佛忍者并不是奉她的命令行事。“不过，如果你主动走掉，那就算不上是故事了。”    

“没错，女士。但我是不会走的。所以，怎么着，你准备跟他说我夹着尾巴，掉头跑了？”Frank嗤笑。她还没有想好她的方案。跟Red一样短视，这姑娘，但在重要的事情上比Red还瞎。“随便你爱怎么说就怎么说。不过，搞不好你的呼吸会露馅。搞不好……搞不好你那心跳会跳得快那么一丁点儿，然后他就会明白，那个用刀削别人脸的女人大概也没让我平平安安活着离开。”

Elektra脸上的笑容挂不住了。 呵呵，被我说中要害了吧，小甜心。武士刀被放低，离开他的脖子，重新入鞘。至少眼下如此。

Frank已经把这小子从她手里完全撬了过来。“我跟你们一起去。”

[hr]

忍者们收拾走了所有的柯尔特，将它们放进行李袋里，而Frank什么都没说，因为他们至少没来和他抢那倒霉催的小子。就连Elektra都没动手。‘好吧，’她的眼睛在说话，随后，她微微歪了歪头，‘我们走着瞧。’Frank将Red从手术台上抱起来，视线依然锁在她身上。既然她想要对他动手，他可得时刻准备好。  
    
货物装卸区停了一辆不起眼的面包车，两扇后门已经大开着，有一张轮床在后门之前虚位以待。后车厢里没有座位，但有一道隔板将驾驶舱和后车厢分隔开。 车厢一边紧紧地塞着一套套医疗用品。车厢里的光映照出巷子里还有两个忍者守着。所以一共是七个忍者，有五个在Frank身后。Red的姑娘带了不少人手来嘛，但没有人穿长袍。大概长袍是天台监视者的行头。今晚，忍者们全都穿着白衬衫，敞着领子，外头罩着皮夹克，武士刀从肩膀后方杵出来。

看到Frank走出来，那两个忍者慢慢地接近他，指望他会拱手交出那小子。他他妈的才不会放手呢。Frank调整抓住Red的双手，将他抱得更紧但不至于阻碍那小子的呼吸。他试图给高烧中的Red传递一个信息：忍者们别想碰他一根手指头。

他将这小子放到轮床上。Red的呼吸方式依然古怪，当然咯。他吸气，肌肉连锁地紧张起来。他的脸上滚过一系列扭曲的痉挛，看起来是一脸迷糊。又或者是一脸深思，就活像他能搞清楚眼前的情况，搞清楚他到底出了什么事，虽然他眼皮之下的双眼已经在往脑后插，而且他的紧张随着每一口吐气在逐步流失。 

他们把他抬进面包车里。Frank去帮了把手。这是策略性的举动：抓住轮床的头部意味着他们没办法将他拉开，意味着开车期间他可以和Red在一起，不管Elektra以什么样的眼神瞪着他。她不得不屈居车上次佳而非最佳的位置，对此，她可不怎么高兴。当她将蒙住下半边脸的蒙面巾扯下来的时候，她的双唇抿成一条细细的线。

面包车外面传来脚步声，从侧面绕到后车门。Frank稳住自己。他正在沉身往车厢的地板上坐。这脚步声让他一手握拳放在屈起的膝盖上，另一只手五指弯曲，握住一支虚拟的手枪。他扣扳机的手指收紧了。[i][b]一炉，两炉[/b][/i]——他本能地去寻找他的行李袋，然后发现它被在面包车后方巷子里打转的一个满脸写着好无聊的爪牙拎在手里。这样是最好的，Frank心想。Red需要医生，而他如果拿着柯尔特从这么近的距离开枪，那么，就算忍者的复活秘术也会没辙。     

Sato看来很清楚她正在被威胁。她走进Frank的视线范围内，钻进面包车，头垂得很低，眼睛盯在Red身上，无耻地装出一副乖顺老实的模样。又一名忍者紧紧地跟在她身后，是准备保护她呢还是准备保护Elektra，Frank并不在乎，因为，等到他最终出手的时候，没有任何人能充当她们的保护伞。 

医生站在轮床的另一面，与Frank相对，开始马不停蹄地给Red治疗。她拉开这小子的连帽衫，将他的T恤一裁为二，然后将各色监测探头连接到他的胸口。Frank静静等着，直到她朝着Red的胸口俯下身，直到她他妈的离他非常之近，直到她的视线没有别的地方可看不可避免地只能看到他扣扳机的食指。

就在那个时候，Frank许下他的诺言：“砰。”

在他们身后，面包车的后门被重重地关上了。

[hr]

他们花了很长时间穿过纽约市。Frank默记着他们的路线：往西走，到中城，然后转而向北去上西区。与此同时，他沉默着给Sato搭把手，一切为了Red。她拿出一袋盐水，他就为Red把盐水袋挂起来。她拆开一个可移动氧气瓶，Frank就把面罩给Red戴上。她往静脉输液针里插进一支支注射器，Frank就抓住这小子的双臂，免得它们四下挥动。

Elektra最开始装得十分温柔，但后来，Red的一只手被从Frank的手中抽走，一副束缚带将它铐住。那副束缚带牢牢锁在轮床扶手上，看起来和以前警察在纽约综合医院用来束缚他的东西是一个德性，但是更豪华更舒适。Frank扑过去，准备解开束缚。“这样子只会麻烦更多。”他告诉她。 

“我知道，”她继续束缚Red的另一只手腕，“但在他血压恢复正常之前是不能给他用镇静药物的。”

Sato微微点了一下头，安静地说：“她说得对”，然后将Red的右膝也固定在轮床上。 

Frank懒得再浪费精力怒视医生。他的视线牢牢盯着Elektra。后者双手轻轻握住Red一只被束缚的手，视线锁住这小子无力的五指和灰白的皮肤。现在各种败兴的事情都让她不愉，而这些束缚带绝对是败兴事物之一。有那么短短的一瞬间，她看起来跟他们其他人一个样：有一点点迷茫，有一点点害怕，有一点点人味儿。

但她留意到了他的视线，那种表情顿时消失了，取而代之的是Frank在手术室里见过的那种野生动物般的凶残。维系着她最后一丝人性的人现在正躺在轮床上。要是Red今晚挂掉，这小妞绝不会善罢甘休。 

Frank了解那种感觉。  

[hr]

当面包车两扇后门再度打开的时候，看不见任何地标标志或路牌，但根据行车时间，Frank猜测他们身在七十大街或者八十大街的某个地方。在起身下车的时候，他用力握住轮床，确保他不会因为行色匆匆的医护人员而跟丢Red。他们穿过两扇沉重的双开门把轮床推进某座石头建筑的一楼。左手边是一间宽大的检查室，可以隔着玻璃探视，因为检查室的玻璃窗几乎从屋顶直落到地板。里头是一张张金属的台子和柜子，巨大的顶灯，一整支戴着口罩身着袍子的医护人员。Sato推着Red，毫无迟疑的动作表明她熟悉这里。她曾经在这里给病人治疗过。

“哎，哎，哎。”Elektra赶在Frank走进去之前一把攫住他的手腕，将他的手从轮床上扯开。

他振腕抖开她的手，重新握住轮床。“我要进去。”

“不，你不进去。”她回答，并且又一次握住他的手腕，而且动作更加敏捷。看她模样真看不出来她手劲儿这么大。“你这个样子不能进。你衣服上有血，脖子后面也有血。你这样会对手术室构成污染。你就站这儿，从外头看。” 

她说话的口气活像她只是向他提要求而已，但她那些杀气腾腾的随从开始围上来。然而，Frank并不是在‘站在走廊里’和‘听医生初诊’两个选项里头选，而是在‘站在走廊里’和‘Red进装尸袋’之间选。Frank就事论事地说：“你也不会想进去碍事的。”

但是她想。Elektra已经开始转身往检查室里走，一边走一边脱下她的手套。一名护士拉开门，引领她入内。毫无疑问，有一件干净的手术袍等着她。老天在上，接下来还有什么借口糊弄他——他们的白大褂没有他穿的尺码？Frank叹气，盯着那一大群在他身边集结的守卫。拎着他的行李袋的那个人守在出口处。好一个人形的衣帽寄存处。Frank估摸着他可以直接走过去，把他自己的玩意儿要回来，然后离开——不会有人有任何异议。[color=Silver]（*衣帽寄存处，某些高端的场所（通常是宾馆和商场）会设衣帽寄存处，让客人从低温的室外进入到暖气充足的地方并脱去外套大衣时寄存衣帽，避免统统拿在手里尴尬不便。Frank这个比喻23333也是耍俏皮了）[/color]

他用力揉着后脖子。血已经止住了，因为伤口很浅。这是他受过的伤里，为数不多不会留下疤痕的那种。他一边朝窗子走，一边扫视着那些忍者，在心里计算他们的人数。Frank在远离他们的地方找了个位置站定，以便保持他的优势。总共有六名忍者，人手一把武士刀。他们现在还是很规矩的，只不过挂着点淡淡的讥笑在Frank身边晃悠。Frank把注意力放到Red身上。

簇拥着Red的人太多，很难看清楚那小子。在玻璃的另一面，检查室里，一大群医务人员绕着轮床忙活。他们剥去Red被汗水浸透的衣物。在盐水旁边，又一袋液体被挂到静脉输液架上——大概是抗生素滴液。他的伤腿曝露出来，其他地方被毛毯盖住。可移动氧气瓶被移走，氧气机取而代之。冰袋堆放在他的四肢旁。 

Red的手拉扯着束缚带。他的右腿试图甩动。Frank闷哼一声，眼睛不再看着那小子颤抖的眼皮，而是怒视着他身边的守卫。Red是醒着的。他醒着，但却是孤身一人听凭敌对组织的医生摆布。他在轮床上挣扎，企图掀开他的氧气面罩。医生们拿他没辙。Sato站在Red的伤腿边上，她在开口吩咐，但没有人理会她的话。 

“撑住啊，小子。”Frank喃喃地说，他容许他的无能为力清晰明白地流露在他的语气里。话说回来，隔着四面高墙和围着他忙活的人，隔着穿过人群的Elektra，Red也听不到他说话。Elektra扶住Red的头，紧紧地，稳稳地。尽管她戴了医用口罩，但Frank能看见她的嘴唇在动，在向她病入膏肓的前男友传达着——毫无疑问地——一连串空洞的甜言蜜语。Red被蛊惑了。他彻底地听信了她灌输给他的话。当有人过来把他的氧气面罩重新拉上的时候，他甚至都没有扑腾着挣扎。  

Frank双手交叉抱臂在胸口，以忍住他挥拳砸玻璃的冲动。他的内心躁动不安。这不是Red，Frank提醒自己，但这样想并不会让他在Red双眼终于重新闭紧、身体绵软放松下来、肌体的每一部分都缴械投降时心里更好受一点。 

与此同时，Elektra仍然站在Red身边，朝他俯身，托住他的头。她冲着窗外的Frank睨了一眼。

她噙着一丝微笑，双眼灼灼放光。她在动物医院手术室里也是面露这种该死的微笑。

然后她重新低下头，注视着乖乖躺在她双掌掌心里的Red。

[hr]

房间里的活动都以Red为中心发生，并且节奏慢慢地平缓下来。逐渐地，冰袋被一一挪走。他的伤腿被处理。他的脸无力地转向Frank——Frank花了一分钟才确认这就是Red：这小子看起来满脸空白的表情。Red这样的形象导致一股电流顺着穿过Frank的脊柱。他直起身，伸直脖子。他努力提醒自己，当他因为旋转木马惨案和爱尔兰人被困在医院病床上的时候，他花了多久才挣扎着从他们给他挖的大洞里爬出来。[color=Silver]（*大洞，比喻，指他因为被人用了止疼药而导致的昏迷和记忆缺失）[/color] 

肾上腺素在他身体里游走，将他从记忆里唤回。Elektra已经完成了和其他医生的交谈，开始往检查室的外面走。她脱下白大褂丢给她的一个打手，换回一件光面黑风衣，然后走到走廊上的Frank身边。她的三叉戟不在身上，但她并非手无武器：她的人全在走廊里垂手侍立，等待她发号施令。

Frank用眼角的余光盯住她，视线则仍放在检查室里的医生们身上。他们还在走来走去收拾东西。有一名医生又取了一条毯子把Red裹好，而Sato重新给他连上可移动的氧气罐。   

“他的身体对抗生素反应良好。”Elektra对Frank说，企图吸引他的注意力。Frank没让她如愿。她继续以外交家的派头泰然自若地往下说：“医生没用透析就把他的温度降下来了，血液里的感染也清除掉了。他没事了，除非情况突然恶化。所以，他需要在一个干净的环境里休养，得到密切的观察，以防情况突然恶化。” 

Sato用一根束缚带松松地拉在Red胸口上方，另一条则拦在他双腿上。这是为转移做准备。Frank捏紧拳头，充满挫败感地吐息。他突然清楚地意识到他被人以多对少地包围了。拎着装满他武器的行李袋的忍者仍在门口等着。他和她，他们已经到撕破脸的时候了。

她的态度彬彬有礼，可是这只是让他他妈的更生气。Frank受不了趾高气昂的胜利者，不过，她的语气里有一些货真价实的感激之情：“Sato医生跟我说，我欠你一句谢谢。”

“什么都不欠我的。”Frank回答。他拒绝看她，虽然她朝着他越走越近。他到这里来是为了Red。他是在跟着Red。 

Elektra也认同他的立场。“她还跟我说，你跟我，或者我的……组织，没有纷争。”

Frank立刻明白这话怎么回事：Sato为了自保还真是无所不用其极。不过也就这样了：卖好儿也不会让她免于吃子弹。

“就Wilson Fisk这个人，我不会跟你抢。”Elektra指出。肯定又是Sato提供的情报。这是个好法子，避免他紧咬不放——咬住她，咬住手合会，咬住Red。“他归你了——而且我会予以祝福，我得说。以示感激，因为你为Matthew所做的一切。”

“他肯定会高兴死吧。”这可真是个送给Red的有意思的康复礼，就连被忍者绑架都比不上这份好礼。 

Elektra没听他说话。她在刺探。Sato给了她情报，而她很聪明，不会直接要求Frank也提供情报，她只会旁敲侧击。“当然咯，我也不会给地方警局打电话举报你的行踪。” 

“这里是你的医院。你想要报警，随便你。” 

他等着她提到他的公寓。Sato肯定把他公寓的位置也透露给她了。

Elektra什么都没说。很难说是到底为什么。也许是因为他之前揭了她的底：她可不愿意向Matt——向[i][b]Red[/b][/i]解释Frank为什么会被警察逮捕。她现在指望着Frank以自由之身主动离开。     

但她的沉默是精心计算过的。这一刻以及之后都是在她策划中。她不报警，因为Frank搞不好还有用，还能派点用场。至于用场是什么，Frank说不上来。Fisk又不是她急于解决的问题。而且她得明白，他才不会简简单单放手交出Red。 

她不再伪装了。她面露一个假笑，里头满满都是装得仿佛客气有礼但屈尊俯就的味道：“Frank——我能叫你Frank么？” 

“不能。”

她的假笑转变成了一个毫不保留的绝对微笑：“那就Castle吧。或者，也许你更喜欢Castle先生这个称呼。” 轮床已经基本就位，但Red连一块肌肉都他妈的没动过。他他妈的是真的晕死过去了。Frank抽身从窗子边离开。Elektra挡住他的去路。“这里已经不需要你继续待下去了。Matthew会跟我一起走，直到他康复为止。我会确保他得到我能提供的最好照顾。”

“我跟你说过，我是不会离开他的。” Frank出言提醒她。

“那可是破天荒的事儿。”Elektra回答。“你为什么要打破这个传统呢？”

他莫名其妙地打量着她。“你说的这些鬼话是什么意思？”

“所有人最后都会离开Matthew。”   

Frank嗤笑一声。他不会。就算是世界毁灭洪水来袭大概也不会让他放弃这小子。“你这是出自你自己的经验之谈吧？”

Elektra眯缝起眼睛。“我是为他而[b][i]死[/i][/b]。我没有抛下他：我是被人从他身边夺走。就算是这样，我还是回来找他了。我回来了，我救了他。”

她扯的这些鬼话，她自己都不大相信。但事情的关键不在于她相信不相信，而是Red相信不相信。而她的话对得他妈的不能更对了：那小子肯定会把她的死而复生看成某种神迹显灵。

但他可不会这么看：“你回来了，削平了好多人的脸，还让更多的人说不见就不见。你以为——”Frank卯足了劲儿在最伤人的点上一击必杀。他用接下来的话结束他的发言：“你以为他还会想要你，他还会爱你，因为……是你回来找他，是你回来救他。而他就会……怎么着？陪在你身边，荣膺忍者之王或者别的什么鬼？”

她的笑声短而绷得很紧，就像一把出鞘的刀。“Matthew永远不会加入手合会。而我也永远不会劝他那样做。”

“但你根本不必劝，是不是？你可不是那种有耐心开口劝人的姑娘。”[color=Silver]（*Frank暗示Elektra并不会直截了当，而是会玩弄很多别的手段，例如硬逼，或者委婉操纵）[/color]

“我现在在劝你，”她简短地说，“离开。你最后的机会，Castle。”

他们之前已经来过一遍了。“我要是不走，你打算怎么的？”

Elektra的解决方案简单而优雅。“我马上走。”

这么看来，他今儿死是死不了了；要取他的命，她会想亲自动手。但他会被扫到一边，免得碍事。“你还有别的麻烦等着处理。” 

“依我看呀，这话一样适用于你。” Elektra甜丝丝地回答。

又来了。该怎么做，她还是没想明白想透彻。“这小子会看穿你的鬼话。他最近一直在疏远别人，离开别人，他他妈的肯定会离开你。” 

她的自信令人震惊。“他从没有成功过。”

以前可没有Fisk威胁Red最好的朋友，但Frank才他妈的不准备告诉她这事儿呢。他把这消息留给Red自己去宣布，留给Red亲手打破这妞儿的臆想。这个消息从Red嘴里说出来效果会好得多，能一击粉碎这个漂亮小狐狸的狂妄自大。“他会离开你的，小姑娘。等到那个时候——”

Elektra精疲力竭地叹息一声：“你会等着。你。惩罚者。”

Frank活动他的手腕，他的指关节，他的脖子。他打量评估着沿着走廊分布的对手们。他们都还没抽出武器，但拎着他行李袋的那个忍者不见了。他抽身离开的时机显然已经过去了。

他身后站着两个忍者，身前站了四个在出口处晃荡。Sato正推着Red的轮床往出口去。两扇厚重的双开门被打开。好几个之前留在检查室里的医护人员在帮着Sato把Red从楼里往夜幕里推。

该死的太阳依然没有出来。地狱厨房的夜晚还未过去。 

“那我们就来见真章吧。”

Elektra从口袋里拿出一双长手套，优雅地戴上拉好，往走廊尽头处走。他说的话，他的动作，她都没去搭理：如果她什么都不知道，那自然就算不上撒谎咯。“晚安，Castle先生。”

第一记袭击从他背后发难。Frank闪身躲开。他抓住那个忍者的脖子，将那个王八蛋推到墙上狠揍一拳，松手任他跌到地上。但马上又有两名忍者扑过来，一人抓住他一条手臂。Frank一脚踹在墙上，利用反作用力让他们三个都摔倒在地。

Frank第一个站起身。他朝着出口狂奔。两扇门正在关上。Elektra刚刚出去。外面，引擎在轰鸣。他们还没有离开，他还有时间。还有时间。

一根导火线在他肩胛下方深处被点燃。鲜血飞溅到他左侧干净的白墙上。Frank是在中刀之后才听到刀锋破空的声音。他双膝砸到地板上，皮肤倏然裂开，热乎乎的鲜血顺着他的背往下流。但这个时候，他能听到了：武士刀嗡嗡吟唱着挥出，发起下一次袭击。

以一敌五，胜算低得可怜。但Frank会尽力。他拖着自己的身体站起身，开始拳打，脚踢，袭击，格挡。他揪住一名忍者该死的雅痞领子，用这王八蛋当肉盾挡在他的伙伴们和Frank之间。他揪住另一个忍者的脖子，把他像是一大块砖一样冲另外两个人甩过去。还有一个忍者欺近Frank身前上蹿下跳，直到他的朋友们重返战局。他们抓住Frank双臂将他推倒在地上，开始从四面八方踢打他。   

Frank就地一滚，去攻敌人的下盘。他一腿扫在某个忍者的脚踝上，让他吧嘚仰天栽倒。他踹了另一个忍者的膝盖，然后是腰，最终迎面一拳，那家伙直接晕了过去。但他被剩下三个人狠狠推搡顶到墙上。王八蛋。武士刀在以高音厉声吟唱。Frank拼命想从按住他的手下面挣开，但武士刀先是刀柄砸在他鼻梁上，然后刀尖直指他的脖子。  
   
武士刀停留在他喉结下方，划开了皮肤。他动一动就死。生死一线，选择在他。一直都在他，自从她凭空冒出之后。这是除掉他的唯一可行方式，Elektra很清楚。她他妈的一直在等待时机，现在她终于得逞。

Frank咆哮。“来啊，动手啊，动手啊。赶紧动手杀了我。因为你们只有他妈的这一种方式能阻止我。否则，这笔账我他妈迟早讨回来。我还会回来。我还会回来。” 

引擎声开始离这座建筑远去。武士刀终于离开了Frank的脖子。忍者将他从墙边拽开。他们拖着他——而他不断踢打反抗——一路往医院里去。  
             
[hr]  
   
他在被人推到路面上的时候醒了过来。阳光落在他身上。他肿胀的脸还有背上的刀伤在渗血。Frank勉力从水泥地面上昂起头。在此过程中，他嘴唇间淌出长长一线血糊糊的黏液。 

他的行李袋落在他身边。

Frank抬头。他们把他丢到了河边，真的是字面意义上的丢：他们将血淋淋的他从加长轿车的后车厢里拖出来，然后推到地上。一个忍者用力关上行李厢的门。另一个忍者看到Frank，嘴里发出一个嫌恶的声音。他俩重新上车。在Frank从地上爬起来之前，他们的车已经扬长而去。

噢，他们真他妈的好心眼儿，直接把他丢到了九十号码头的外头，离一大帮条子和警车基本上说就隔了三十米不到。Frank抓起行李袋赶紧离开。他试图忍住疼痛，掩饰一瘸一拐的步态，隐藏他被打开花的脸——由于他在警局留档的面部照片，他这张脸目前的模样比他没受伤的样子更易于辨认。该死，该死，该死——他往前走，不回头，一直走穿了十二大街，一路没停，直到他在某条小巷子里找到了一个安静的临时歇脚处。[color=Silver]（*九十号码头，前文出现过，Frank在那里找到了被Elektra追杀的、Fisk的手下）[/color]

Frank在他的行李袋里翻找：他所有的东西都在，因为，按他们的安排，惩罚者被捕的时候怎可能不随身携带他惯用的那一堆柯尔特手枪呢？他在包里瞎翻，指望找到点什么。比如某个解决办法：他需要找个地方藏身。他需要绷带。Frank活动双肩，忍不住呲牙。鲜血在顺着他的背哗哗往下流。该死，他需要缝针，但他可没本事自己给自己的背缝针。

他在行李袋里寻找他的手机。但这天杀的玩意儿没电了。里头倒是另有一支手机：Matt的。Red的。那小子的。而且依然有电。但他知道怎么用它才怪了。他每次按下按键，那东西都只是跟他说话，而不是干他需要它干的事。Frank把它塞回行李袋里。现在他他妈的能去哪里呢。他他妈的能去哪里。

该死。他在地狱厨房只知道一个地方。他在地狱厨房也只认识一个人。确切地说，这个人不会把他交给医院，或者警察。这个人爱Matt Murdock甚于她恨惩罚者。 

该死。 

Frank拉上他的行李袋的拉链，拔脚离开。  
   
[hr] 

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*5月30日，五十七更。

*本章的标题是Castle，既是城堡，又是Frank的姓。所以，这一章是Frank的重头戏，以他的视角补作者在上一章里的故意留白，写明Matt昏迷之后发生了什么事情和去了哪里。

*Frank非常聪明，利用Matt在昏迷之前对他吐露的、夜魔侠强大的感知能力，制住了Elektra（至少暂时地），给自己赢得了战略上的优势。

*上一章里Frank曾经有一句非常突兀的“砰”，看得人没头没脑，而在这里则解释得很清楚了。

*惩罚者是战士，重视武器，但为了抓紧小红不让忍者碰他，小黑连自己的柯尔特被忍者悉数收走都不在乎了。

*最近太忙，五月不会有力气更了。亲爱的各位我们六月份见。

*6月3日，五十八更。本24章未完，预计下一更才更完。

*这一章依然是修罗场：Elektra和Frank都不是善茬，看他们争夺Matt之战看得我乐不可支。

特别是颇有些sore loser（气量小输不起）的惩罚者意外地可爱：他拒绝看Elektra，不搭理她说话，讽刺她，戳她软肋（“这是你经验之谈吧”的反问，问得真是凶残而犀利），拒绝她的一切示好，斩钉截铁地说“别叫我Frank”。233333

当然，sore winner的黑空也可爱：用各种狡计把Frank挡在外面，扶住Matt之后得意地斜睨惩罚者示威，甜蜜蜜但居高临下的各种示好。

*6月6日芒种五十九更。因为读者GNS都太可爱了，所以忙成狗的我……在公交上用手机敲了这一更。OTZ

*二十四章完结。小黑为何和小红分开已经交代清楚。而小黑将去哪里则是个悬念，下一章揭晓的悬念。我们下一章见。

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1774371957[/url]

厌倦了这些人的流言蜚语，厌倦了这些噪音。厌倦了闪光灯闪不停，让我不得不面对它们堆出笑脸盈盈。  
现在我已做好准备，随时等着拳头挥舞过来。我早因骄傲而窒息，也没必要再为此哭泣。  
我径直走向那座城堡，人们想让我成为他们的女王。有一位老人高居王座，他说我不该如此卑鄙。  
我径直走向那城堡，人们却将城门紧锁。有一位老人高居王座，他说我最好保持沉默。  
径直走向那城堡。时间飞逝，我厌倦了被利用。如果你想推倒四面高墙，你将注定遍体鳞伤。

[/color]


	25. 坦然赴死/Die Easy

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

这些角色啊……这些角色写起来太有意思了。我刚刚这句话的意思是：他们都那么有深度，有广度，复杂丰富。我太特么希望我在这个故事里忠实反映了他们。

我得让Frank和Karen担纲本章的主角，然后在下一章里再追Matt的近况。向Frank这样的男人提供安慰殊非易事，但我在这里有努力刻画几个瞬间。当然，本故事后面的章节里还会有更多这样的瞬间。

以及最后：我终于逐渐意识到，受限的第三人称缺点之一就是：它是受限的，特别是涉及Frank的时候。他并不热衷于解读Karen的情绪，所以我得努力设法从Frank的有限角度丰富刻画Karen的反应。

读者们，你们这些小可爱，谢谢你们的时间和支持。我爱死了你们的猜测和意见。我希望你们会继续喜欢这个故事！举杯！

[hr]

[align=center] “当我弥留，恶魔会来，来为我铺床。”

——《Die Easy》，Rag’n’Bone Man[/align]

[hr]

她公寓的大门升级过。Frank上次到这里来的时候轻而易举就把锁给弄开了，在这间大楼里来去自如，将守在她门口的警察攻了个出其不意。但他今天连尝试都没试：搞到这样的门和锁，房东肯定是给国安局打过电话。又或者，没准儿是哪个公寓新近遭遇过枪击的记者代表全体租客出面要求升级安保，而她的律师朋友则帮她撑腰。 

对她是幸事，但对Frank是不幸。他躲在公寓大门阶梯旁的外墙边等。

终于，公寓楼大门打开了。单纯是他撞了大运：她的高跟鞋铎铎敲打着水泥地面。她走下公寓门口的阶梯，扬手示意出租车。公寓大门在她身后砰然关上。

一辆出租车缓缓在路边停下。Frank从藏身处微微探了一点身。“Karen。”

她吃惊地转身，一只手飞快地伸到皮包里，另一只猛地拍在出租车车身上，费力地去摸索车门把手。她眼中的神情让Frank措手不及。一直都让他措手不及。通常而言，恐惧在战斗中并非一项有利因素，但对于Karen而言，恐惧就是力量。一旦她的双手在发抖，嘴唇在微颤，肾上腺素在她眼里激起火花，那么，她什么事情都敢做。Frank见过她这个样子，当之前他去她公寓的时候，当她将手枪指向他面门的时候。她当时真的会下手杀他，她真的会扣下该死的扳机，如果他那会儿没有依她的话照办的话。对于Karen来说，感觉到害怕才是最难的部分，相比之下，后面的事情都易如反掌。

今天，他又一次举起双手让她看清他并没有拿武器，但Karen的恐惧没有持续特别久。她停下了往包里伸的手，转而敲了敲出租车的车顶，然后从出租车边退开。Frank将他的脸藏在阴影里，直到出租车开走。 

当他再次看向她的时候，她表情里的担忧又出现了。她终于注意到了：他冒血的指关节，肿胀的面孔，而且只有他一个人。“Matt在哪儿？”她问。

Frank依然举着双手，虽然血正在从他的肩胛骨下往外冒。这个动作扯开了他背上刚刚结起的一丁点血痂。他的视野在摇晃发抖，而Karen似乎在发光。“我们先进去再说？”他搞不好会一头栽倒在当场。

Karen举起双手，目光从他身上恶狠狠地射向地面，双眼闪着新一轮愤怒。 

“他还活着。”Frank主动表示。

“现在而已，是吧？”她回嘴道。她狠狠瞪着他，双唇抿成刀锋一般笔挺的直线。但看到他被人揍得血淋淋的脸，她的态度柔和了一点。“该死的，Frank……”

Frank不想让这些发生在大街上，不管是他们的对话，还是他的晕倒。“他现在没事。从身体上说，他现在没事，而且他以后也会没事。” 

Karen对他怒目而视。她不断摇头，小幅度地表达着一系列‘不’。他们说的可是Murdock，而Frank他妈的可是惩罚者。Karen又一次愤怒地举起双手表示她的无能为力——Frank觉得她这样诚然情有可原——然后继续往上走，并示意他跟上。

[hr]

她墙上的子弹孔已经填上并重新刷了油漆。她的窗子也换上了新玻璃。在他进来之后，Karen锁好门。Frank把行李袋丢到角落里。随后，他一只手落在墙上扶住，撑住他的重量。 

他靠着手臂的力量让自己站直身体，然后强迫自己松开手坚持住。脑震荡，失血，淤青外伤；忍着各式各样的疼痛咬牙扛：Frank熟悉这些感觉。他信任这些感觉。“地方看着不错嘛。”他评论，活像他的头现在不是一个肿胀的肉块，活像他俩是两个老朋友。

Karen朝沙发走去准备丢下她的包。她一路走一路踢掉高跟鞋。“反正我不是头一回补墙了。”她以严峻的口吻回答。Frank不知那会不会也不是头一回有人冲着她的住所开枪。她的嗓音突然柔和下来。愤怒不再在表面上翻涌，而是像冷钢一样沉在她的口吻里：“老天啊，Frank，你的背——”

他低头检查他踩过的地毯，担心他留下了一路的血迹。但他没有。只是她最终留意到了他的那道伤口而已。Karen抓住他的一边肩膀，轻轻地推着他转身，以便更好地查看他背后的伤。她的手松开，遮住她的嘴。惊惶让她的脸颊失去了血色。

Frank没让她开口说话。情况有多糟他清楚得很。“得缝针。你有缝纫的线么？针呢？”

“行医执照呢？”Karen恶狠狠地补充。

“不必了。随便缝几针就好。免得我失血太多挂掉。”   

她冷哼了一声。和他一样，她清楚失血太多挂掉根本不是他们目前最棘手的问题。但她还是走向附近的书桌，在一口抽屉里翻找，直到她拿出一个老式的饼干罐。Maria也有一个这样的罐子。她甚至都从来不做针线活儿，但她还是在罐子里装满了缝纫针、线卷、缎带和零碎布料。Lisa喜欢玩罐子里的东西：她曾经缝了些徽章分送朋友和亲戚，还在Frank出发去海外服役的时候做了个像是美队盾牌的徽章给他。那玩意儿被沙漠里的毒辣太阳晒得褪了色，而且最终掉了。但这事儿他记得可清晰，清晰到现在Frank还能在他视野边缘看到星星。[color=Silver]（*吐槽说Frank你这不是看到女儿做的徽章，你这是失血过多眼冒金星了好么）[/color]

“到底发生了什么事？”

他眨眨眼。Karen在锡罐里翻翻找找，找出一盘针、一枚顶针、好几卷塑料纸封着的线。这是从汽车旅馆里顺手牵走的免费个人缝纫包。“昨晚在电话里，你说Matt睡着了。你当时的口气好像一切都还好似的。”

“后来又发生了很多事。”Frank只能这样回答。 

“Fisk？”

Frank哼了一声，摇摇头。他嘴里一股棉花味儿，舔起来感觉也软绵绵像棉花。她的动作得快一点。可没有全适型供血者来救他。 

等Karen打开洗手间的门，他走了进去。洗手间小得连站一个人都困难，更别提两个。但他俩都不想惩罚者的血溅到地毯上。Frank跑到这里来就已经是冒了天大的风险了。他不能再留下痕迹。 

Karen将针线放在水槽的台面上。她往旁边踏出一步，离开了窄小的洗手间。“我得给我的编辑打个电话，”她说，“但我打完电话之后，你得把所有的事情都说给我听。”

所有的事情。Frank完全不知道该他妈的从哪里说起。他是怎么撒谎隐瞒了感染，他为什么要撒谎隐瞒感染？有一个自称手合会的秘密组织，能让死人复活？他深呼吸，让他脑子里的混乱慢慢变成有意义的喧嚣，思绪一个接一个闪过——[i][b]有我在，Red[/b][/i]和[i][b]明天。明天，宝贝。我明天给你讲故事。爸爸现在累了……[/b][/i]

[i][b]打住。[/b][/i]

Frank顺着Karen的声音把自己从Lisa稚气的恳求声中抽离。Karen在另一个房间里，和她的编辑轻声打电话告病：“对不起，Ellison。我该早点打电话请假的。我以为我撑得住。”这句谎言提醒Frank该让自己起点儿作用了。他脱下身上的脏T恤，在此过程中他忍住一声呻吟，因为，他双肩的活动扯到了背上的伤口。

该死，他看起来很糟糕。天杀的忍者给了他点儿苦头。武士刀利落地分开他的皮肤，在他肩胛骨下方留下两片卷起的薄薄嘴唇。伤口还算浅，因为离他的脊柱还远，但也算深，足够让他在大幅度活动之前三思。他身体其他的部分则是这里一点肿块那里一点淤青。他们揍过的地方，有些皮肤有破损。肋骨没有断，但他呼吸越来越疼，因为面孔的肿胀压迫。他的脸是个灾难：两只正在成形过程中的黑眼圈；左脸上一道刀伤；嘴唇破了；鼻梁断了——到Karen挂掉电话的时候Frank才把鼻梁骨扳正。

一系列小的疼痛汇总为爆炸。Frank像即将发起冲击的公牛一样低声咆哮，通过用力呼吸来克服疼痛。血从他嘴角滴到洗脸池里。他打开水龙头，把血迹冲走，然后接了点水泼到脸上和头上。 

他睁开眼睛，而Karen已经过来了，正伸出手向他递出毛巾。Frank接过来，擦拭他的脸、脖子和头。她拖出水槽下放着的急救箱，把别的东西也陆续递给他：纱布和无菌胶布。当他把脸上的伤清理完毕，Karen开口问：“发生了什么事？”

“你知道多少，关于Murdock？”如果Karen已经知道Elektra了，那他就不想再浪费时间解释。“他有跟你说他平时做什么、怎么做么？”

她的重心在两只脚之间来回切换。她知道的足够让她短暂地瞪大双眼。“他跟我说，他把所有事情都告诉我了。”

那就好。然而也难说。Red根本不懂‘坦诚’两个字怎么写。“他有跟你说他的姑娘么？”

“Elektra？”Frank冲她微微点头，然后吸气准备往肿起的鼻梁上贴胶布。Karen一面思索，一面脚尖踢着浴室地面。“是的。他说他们……是在大学里认识的，交往过一阵子。他……”她的声音低下来。Frank瞥了她一眼，有点担心是他听力哪里出了毛病，结果只是Karen在努力寻找合适的词汇而已。“他跟我说那事儿已经结束了。好久以前就结束了。她……Elektra……显然和Matt受过同一个人的教导和训练，但她不一样……她和他并不像。” 

这小子他妈的拥有轻描淡写说话的天赋。Frank没开口，让Karen继续往下说。他用手捧着水漱口，把喉咙口血糊糊的黏液漱干净。“她被杀了，当她和——”Karen叹气，又一次努力寻找合适的词汇，但这一次，她找的不是她能接受的语言，而是她能相信的语言，“——一支历史源远流长的秘密忍者军队战斗的时候。Matt承认说，他对那支忍者军队也不完全了解。”

Frank单刀直入，不再含糊其辞。“他们带走了他。”

Karen沉默了一下，试图理解他的话。 “你是说那支历史源远流长的秘密忍者军队？”

“以及他的女朋友。”他补充。

“被杀了的那个？”

“是。”

“这没——”

“本应没可能，没错。”Frank推开她，在浴缸边上坐下，让从他开裂背部涌出的血流到背后的浴缸内。Karen在等他继续往下解释。Frank叹气。他知道这是一种讯问技巧：以沉默施压——虽然他对此并不欣赏。“你昨晚打电话来的时候，他情况不大好。腿感染了。”在他的眼角余光里，他能看到她的震惊和狂怒。她的头来回摇摆，说明他刚刚揭露的事实冲击之大。Frank继续往下说，试图让他现在的情况相形之下显得没那么像狗屎。 “医生没办法把他的体温降下来。她出卖了我们。给那支忍者军队和Murdock的僵尸女朋友打了电话。”他说出这事儿的结局。“他们带走了他。”

Karen吸了一口气。她两只骨节分明的手有一只攥紧成拳。Frank做好准备打算抢先一步格挡，在她的拳头落在他身上之前。然而她并无挥拳的意思。她只是很气恼。愤怒让她胸脯剧烈起伏。 

他点点头，明白她的愤怒。“我会把他带回来的。”

Karen大步冲出洗手间。 

他得到的唯一回应是玻璃的叮当响和橱柜门关上的砰一声。Frank垂下头，以手扶额。他背上的伤口被拉扯得更大，但他没有理会。爆发的刺痛至少将他从休克的威胁中召回，让他能够直面Karen。她怒冲冲地大步走回浴室，手里抓着一瓶威士忌。便宜货。一秒钟，瓶盖被拧下来，瓶身被放在台面上。

Frank摇摇头，从他背后的灼痛中汲取力量。比起烈酒，疼痛是更好的麻醉剂。“我不需要这玩意儿。”他正告她。

“不是给你的，混账。”Karen回答。她朝他举了下酒瓶致意，然后直接对着瓶子吹了一大口。重重地放下瓶子，Karen抓起针线，然后踏进浴缸。对Karen来说，感到害怕才是最难的部分，剩下的事就和水往低处流是一回事了。“算你走运。我读高中的时候是4H的成员。现在，给我接着往下说。”  [color=Silver]（*4H，是Hand、Head、Health、Heart的简称，由美国民间教育机构推行的非正式教育，强调手脑身心的协调发展，让青少年习得生活技能） [/color]

[hr]

也没太多别的可说。但Frank不再把他们的交谈看成帮Karen探索事实真相的任务，而是帮他自己保持清醒的任务。不，他不知道忍者是怎么让她还魂的。是的，百分百是她本人；Murdock亲口确认过。不，她还没杀他；她想要他活着。

他们的对话终结于疼痛终于开始困扰Frank的时候：Frank已经没有办法再无视有一根针在他洞开的皮瓣上进进出出，以及Karen因为染血而打滑的手指穿来穿去，捏合皮肤，带来灼痛。他身体前倾，整个人用双臂撑住，双臂又撑放在双肘上。墙壁在融化，地板在晃动；他的十指已经变得冰冷。Lisa的声音回到他脑海中，虽然他不明白她在讲什么，但疲倦感又回来了。他的骨头因为即便旋转木马之前也从没有过的深刻疲惫感而发疼。

“你觉得她想要从他身上获得什么？”Karen问。

要回答这个问题，Frank首先得回忆起来他们谈论的‘他’到底是指谁。但他最终还是开口回答了，为了回避他脑子里不断恍惚重现的低声嘟哝：[i][b]明天，宝贝。我明天就读给你听。[/b][/i]“我哪儿知道。”他也懒得去找答案。Red的姑娘显然不是为了杀掉Red，但这一点也说明不了什么。这个姑娘手段高明，进坟墓里打了个转又出来了，手里有的是秘密。等到她开始动手推进计划的时候，他们自然会知道她打的是什么如意算盘。

Karen察觉到这场对话大概只能到此为止了。她又一次抓起威士忌，浇在她刚完工的手工活儿上。威士忌带来的刺痛帮助压下Lisa的笑声——旋转木马又一次转了过来，Lisa正在扬声大笑。 

他俩接下来沉默了很久。她是有话想说但不知如何说，他则是根本无话可说。最终，他很惊讶是Karen先开口。“谢谢你。”她一只手抚过他的上背。她的指尖仿佛在他双肩上剖开一个新的伤口。“谢谢你留在他身边，Frank。”

他站起来，从她身边走开。眩晕和发冷，它们向Frank袭来，但也熟悉如老朋友，刺激他赶紧动起来。他用力揉着头，一把抓起地上的T恤，迫不及待地想赶紧穿上衣服闪人。“我的车停在东区，”他对她说，“你送我过去，你就再也不必看见我。我会把Murdock带回来，然后消失。”

Karen翻了一记白眼。她打开浴缸里的水龙头，冲洗她的手和脚以及陶瓷浴缸的内壁。他的血让水变成婴儿粉的颜色。

Frank把声音提高。她刚刚大概是没听清他说话。“我刚才说——”

她关上水龙头。“我听到你说话了，Frank。”

“那我们这就走吧。”

Karen用毛巾擦干她的双手双脚。“你之前说他情况不大好，是不是？”

“每一分钟都在好起来。”Frank回答。他憎恨这个事实。这个事实目前既是个宽慰，但也是个威胁：Red恢复得越好，他的姑娘带他离开的可能性越大。

Karen说的话很有一套道理。“那么，她现在是不会冒险带他离开纽约的，因为她需要医生和药物，而这些都会留下线索。我们可以慢慢地追查这些线索，没必要火烧火燎地在光天化日里行动，毕竟，你我当中还有人是头上顶着悬赏通缉的逃犯呢，而且你刚刚才被人打了个四面开花。”

“留下的线索正在变冷。”Frank提醒她，但这句话听起来低哑无力。浴室的传音效果搞得他听力有点不灵光，又或者，是Karen一直在叨叨的那些伤终于全面发作开始困扰他了。    

“留下的线索已经冷了，但他们又不会离开。而且，你现在的状态也没办法追线索。”他感觉到他手里染着干涸血迹的T恤正在被人往另一个方向拉扯。Karen的手指抓住了T恤。她是不会放手的。“再说了，趁你把自己打理干净的时候，我可以四下打几个电话。”

Frank摇头。“不。不。你看到这个了吗？你看到他们的手段了吗？”他确保她看清楚他变形的面孔，他肿起的鼻梁，浣熊一样的眼睛，伤痕累累的脸颊和嘴唇：他本来不想让她看这些。“这还不是他们手段的全部。我到你这里来不是为了把你拖到浑水里头去的。”[color=Silver]（*浣熊最大的特征是眼睛周围的黑色区域，与周围的白色的脸颜色形成鲜明对比。浣熊眼睛即我们常说的熊猫眼。图见文末译者注）[/color]

Karen脸上浮起一个微笑，气恼里混合着难以置信：“你曾经拿我当诱饵！”

耶稣啊，他们现在能不能别争论这个。“还在记恨这事儿，嗯哼？”

“你曾经直接把我拖到危险里头去！所以你现在没资格告诉我别搅和进来。”

Frank摇头。“你不要卷到这事里头来。”

她一把将染血的脏T恤从他手里夺走，然后一副根本没听见他说话的样子。“洗干净，去休息。”

她双眼里的执著，她坚守她该死立场的方式，都跟Maria——跟Lisa——那么像，这让Frank迷失在回忆里。他听到她俩一个人在大吼，一个人在尖叫，门被恶狠狠地碰上。她俩都不喜欢挑事儿，但是，天哪，当她们吵架的时候，她们吵得震天响，脾气大得像机关枪扫射，像是要把对方撕得粉碎。她们都是那种在吵架时牢牢站住阵营寸步不让的人，她们的脚跟用力踩在自己的阵线上，直到泥土没到她们膝盖，然而突然之间，她们栽倒在地上，被撕得粉碎。[color=Silver]（*这一段基本上是用“机关枪”、“撕碎”、“地上”等双关语串起了Frank的混乱回忆，这些词一部分是比喻，比喻Frank妻子和女儿在吵架时的倔强，一部分是字面意义，指她们最后被枪杀的悲惨现实）[/color]

他眨眨眼，发现Karen朝远离他的方向退开了一步。她正在深吸气，仿佛她刚刚才意识到，她之前是在和谁对峙以及她想要要求谁留下。Frank也往后退开一步。他将他刚刚缝合起来的背部轻轻贴到浴室门上，以保持他头脑的清明。“你不要接近他们。你不要问问题，不要去打探。”

“好，可以。”Karen宣布。她当然了解他的意思。他已经解释得这么清楚明白了。 

“我是说真的。”他冲她低声咆哮。“你他妈的什么都别做。”

“好。”她厉声说，然后大步走出浴室。回来的时候，她手里拿着条干净的毛巾。他血糊糊脏不拉唧的T恤不见了。“洗干净。” 

Frank沉默着接过毛巾。有一个词适合当下。这个词，他从前说过，而且自从那小子搬去和他同住之后他听人说过千儿八百遍，但当她看着他的时候，他没办法把这个词说出口。小鹿一样的大眼睛，铂金色的头发；她身后是新刷过的干净白墙。他推开之前的回忆：子弹呼啸而来，把她的公寓打得千疮百孔，他的手插进她的头发里，她在剧烈地喘气，呼吸喷在他脖子上，他心里狂乱地想着[i][b]不能再来一次。不能再来一次，你们这些该死的王八蛋。[/b][/i]他用力把所有这些乱七八糟的回忆推到它们应该待的地方，结果它们反倒和那些离现在更近的、他更难摆脱的记忆混合到了一处：Red汗津津的拳头用力攥住他血淋淋的T恤，他呼吸急促不稳，痛苦又绝望地请求他保住Foggy。 

天哪，这小子就是这样的人，他简直像是四处寻找即将坍塌的天花板好把下面的人推开。

“谢了。”他喃喃地说。Frank想赶紧把这扇该死的门关上，以便形成一点距离。他的感激不止因为一条毛巾而已。

Karen点头作为回应。她不自在地动了一动，似乎和他一样急于赶紧把门关上。“我去煮点咖啡。你要来点儿么？”

Frank叹气。这是他一整天听到的最好的消息。“唔。唔，我要。”

[hr]

这感觉与他在和爱尔兰人冲突之后于医院醒来的感觉相似：同样的潮热迷糊。阴云和迷雾。世界变得柔软、温暖、黑暗。闷。他无法通过鼻腔呼吸。Frank摆动脸颊，从某个枕头的一头到另一头。他等待获得某个反应，但并没有。他听到人的动静，但不管那个人是谁，那个人并没有把注意力放在他身上，而是穿过铺着瓷砖的地板，在抽屉里翻找，打开并关上一扇沉重的金属大门。

他过去常常在这样的状态中醒来。当他从海外回来，时差还没倒过来，人也疲累，孩子们朝着他狂奔过来；他会一头栽倒在床上，把大半个下午都睡过去；当他醒来，Maria在厨房里，晚饭在炉子上。但是他们的家已经付诸一炬了。他的选择。而Maria——或者说她剩下的部分——已经埋在六英尺深的地下。

Frank流畅地一举从枕头上起来。但疼痛在他全身爆发，穿透了他迷糊的头脑。他伸手去够枪，却没办法找到。最后他一拳砸在床头柜上，差点打翻了上头的一杯水。虽然手上没枪，但他的视线已经穿越房间找到了目标，因为这就是他执行任务的方式，这就是他使用眼睛的方式。他瞄准，开枪，然后寻找下一个射击目标。

耶稣啊，幸亏他手上没有枪。他眼睛盯上的那个人是Karen。她正站在她的厨房里，手上戴着烘焙手套，脸上一脸震惊。他现在正躺在她的床上。该死，他为什么会躺在床上？他握紧堆在他腰间的毛毯。“我睡过去了多久？”

Karen脱下她的烘焙手套。“几个小时。”Frank模糊地记得他冲了个长长的澡，然后他流水般喝了一堆咖啡，吃了几片原味吐司——在此过程中，他们几乎都保持着沉默。在某个时候，Karen开始在沙发上翻阅她的文件，Frank则上床准备迷瞪一会儿。 

她指着炉子上热腾腾冒气的砂锅。“我做了晚饭。”

Frank不确定他是不是该留下来晚饭。太阳已经下山了。他应该离开。但照他现在衣不蔽体的样子，走是没办法走的。他的T恤老早脱掉了，裤子也是；他脱下这些换了张床单。Karen把他的衣物和袜子送去洗了。他准备开口问Karen了——他[i][b]必须[/b][/i]开口问。他不太想问，然而，他的记忆有空白。他的记忆中总是有空白，只要涉及琐事。但他终于不必把尴尬的问题问出口，因为他看到床尾折放着一叠衣服。

“你睡觉的时候，我出去了一趟，给你买了点东西。我猜尺寸是合身的。” 

他本能地脱口而出：“你不应该这么做。”窝藏他的风险已经足够大了，现在她居然还跑出去采买补给：单身姑娘，去买他这个身材的男士衣物。Frank站起身，床单围在腰间。床单和枕套上都有血痕。该死。他又留下了更多痕迹。“不应该这么做。”   

“要有事的话，警察现在已经出现在我门口了。”

“而那些忍者现在已经掐着你脖子了。”他抓起那一叠衣服，寻找能挡住他的东西。但她的公寓里并没有。整间公寓是开放式的：他可以看见她，她可以看见他。浴室看起来又他妈的那么远，得走好久，还得从她身边过和穿过她的空间。但如果他在床边上再转悠一次既不开口又不做点儿什么的话，还不如那些忍者赶紧他妈的冲进来算了，因为他不知如何化解眼下的尴尬局面。 

Karen看起来亦有同感。她终于意识到这是不可避免的。Karen站直身体，点了两下头，然后转身面朝炉子。

Frank快手快脚。他撕开新内裤和袜子的包装；抖开裤子——他的，洗过烘干了；撕掉新T恤和连帽衫上的标签。Frank把衣物一一匆忙换上。等他穿好了，他朝厨房的边缘走去。Karen回过头来。

“东西……呃……”她从头到脚打量他。 “东西都还合身？”

她自己可以看得出来，衣物是合身的。但Frank并不责怪她明知故问。显而易见的问题可以省得他们去面对其他问题。“是的，女士。”

Karen点点头，说：“呃，只是一点炖鸡肉。不是……不是什么了不得的，但是……你应该吃点东西。 你一天也就早上吃了点吐司喝了点咖啡。”

Frank也点点头。是啊，先吃点儿东西。然后去取车。然后从她生活里消失。

然后把Red找回来。

[hr]

他本该知道有事情不对头的。Karen得先把纸张和文件夹从沙发上收走，以便他们能坐下来吃饭。她从咖啡桌上移走了一个龙飞凤舞写着字的律政专用拍纸簿。厨房台面上有一个运行中的笔记本电脑，上面开着好几个窗口。她关掉了声音，但电子邮件不断进来。食物一上来，Frank就开始狼吞虎咽，而Karen则足足坐了五分钟，瞪着她的咖啡桌表面，明亮的蓝眼睛里分明是带着防御的内疚。

Frank翻了个白眼。她这跟把内疚感明晃晃纹在了额头上没差。 

“我知道，你跟我说过别去查这——”

他放下他手里的叉子，用银餐具和桌子的碰撞声截断她的话。“我是认真的。”

“她向我们付过款。”Karen坚持往下说。她从她堆放文件夹的地方抽出其中一个，翻到记录了数字的某一页。那些是交易。在Nelson和Murdock律师事务所的存续告终之前。Frank拿过文件夹，盯着其中某个被高亮标出的条目。有一大笔款子打入账户，在他受审之前。

“Elektra雇佣了Nelson和Murdock。Matt跟我说，她想要找律师，因为她在调查她父亲生前的一些生意。”

Frank考虑着Karen的话。他更仔细地审视交易。“Orpheus International。多半是家空壳公司。”在他看来，Red的姑娘可不像CEO。除非是挂名。

“肯定是家空壳公司，Elektra死后没多久就被Roxxon Corporation收购了，连同她的其他一些资产。”Karen抬手翻查财务记录。她肯定看到他脸上的表情了。她以为是因为Roxxon这条线索，但Frank怒火中烧，是因为她正在把自己搅进Red那摊子烂事里头去。

Karen根本没往这个方向想。她看到了线索，而且眼睛里只有线索。“我知道，我知道！这听起来有点牵强附会。但Roxxon的交易都很可疑。说不定它是手合会旗下的，这完全有可能。而且……而且……”她翻开第一个文件夹，露出里头的一叠纸张，主要是手写的笔记，还有一张曼哈顿地图。她在地图上划了圈和叉。“Roxxon在纽约各处拥有很多资产，但以上西区的最多。商业地产、住宅单位——”

“私营医院，”Frank补充。他一直看着她。Frank把注意力放到他背部的缓慢但稳定的灼痛上，而非看着她时胸口爆炸般的压力。

Karen双手叠放在膝盖上，准备进行她的结案陈词。“听着，也许我没办法……和忍者搏斗或者听人心跳或者戴上面具打击犯罪，但你也不需要那些。我们需要找到Matt，而我非常、非常擅长找线索。让我……让我来做这件事情。”

Frank看到了陷阱，就算还隔着几千米远。他低头继续吃饭。“你根本不是在征询我的同意。”他嗤笑。

在他身边，Karen终于端起她的碟子，开始用她的晚饭。“没错。” 

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*本章标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsVgqms1slE[/url]

当我大限将至，请在我手里放一瓶朗姆酒，然后就尽管把我灵魂取走吧，反正应许之地不会把我收。噢噢噢，这样我可以从容赴死。噢噢噢，这样我可以从容赴死。当我弥留，恶魔会来，来为我铺床。  
来吧，兄弟，来吧，我有那么多话要说。尽管把我的灵魂取走吧，反正灵魂无用，如果今天已经是我生命最后一天。噢噢噢，这样我可以从容赴死。噢噢噢，这样我可以从容赴死。当我弥留，恶魔会来，来为我铺床。  
当我大限将至，我不想任何人为我哀伤。我唯一的愿望，是朋友们在我弥留时握住我手。噢噢噢，这样我可以从容赴死。噢噢噢，这样我可以从容赴死。当我弥留，恶魔会来，来为我铺床。

关于标题曲目多说几句：

通常而言，我给的曲目链接都是更易访问的虾米、网易，但这一首我给的是需要翻GFW的油管，因为，我在搜索歌词的时候发现，虾米网易的版本和油管有差，甚至连歌词都不一样。我个人更喜欢油管这个版本，因为一开篇的歌词更震撼我，歌手在这一版本里的音色音质也更吸引人。  
故事的作者Beguile对音乐的涉猎似乎非常广，各种风格似乎都接受无碍，而坦白说，我自己对音乐的接受度是很窄的，所以……作者引用的很多歌曲我都无感甚至反感（你快滚）。但这一首纯清唱，我很喜欢——有国内音乐新闻对这个近两年风头很劲的男歌手的评价是“拥有胖子独有的深共鸣嗓音”233333333。万一有读者感兴趣，欢迎点击听听看。

另外，本章引用的这句歌词：“当我弥留，恶魔会来，来为我铺床。”有没有读者跟我一样，第一反应是想~歪~《西厢记》里说：“若共他多情小姐同鸳帐，怎舍得他叠被铺床。”铺床一事听起来超级风流旖旎有木有？地狱厨房的恶魔给惩罚者铺床什么的，听起来让人遐想有木有？（你快滚）  
严肃脸地说：这里原本是改自圣经诗篇：他病重在榻，耶和华必扶持他；他在病中，耶和华必给他铺床。歌词将上帝铺床改为恶魔铺床，表示“我”离经叛道已经不再为上帝的应许之地所容。——其实“从容赴死”、“不为应许之地所容”这样赤条条来去无牵挂的心境是非常符合Frank的心境的。  
严格意义说不止本章，作者所有的歌曲挑选都非常精心，从歌曲名到歌词都有努力去贴合角色当章或者整个故事里的形象，虽然通过我的渣翻译不太容易看出来。

*6月9日，夏日凉爽，第六十更了。

*6月12日第六十一更。

*浣熊最大的特征是眼睛周围的黑色区域，与周围的白色的脸颜色形成鲜明对比。浣熊眼睛即我们常说的熊猫眼：

[attachimg]90513[/attachimg]

像不像DD2里的惩罚者？:-D

*6月15日第六十二更。有点困，没自校，可能会有些奇蠢的bug，改天改。

*不知道怎么换衣服的惩罚者23333蜜汁尴尬蜜汁萌。

*端午期间也许还会有更，也许没有，所以先预祝各位读者GN端午节快乐。

[/color]


	26. 缴械/Disarm

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

通常而言，我在周末是能够贴更新的，但过去两个周末里我都不在家，所以，抱歉本章来得这么晚——而且我恐怕下一章又得两个礼拜（多亏你们，报告卡片！）。但我很高兴我终于能在今晚把本章贴出来，因为我得把明天的时间空出来。明天预计会很繁忙；虽然现在还说不好会到什么程度。

我感谢各位读者对本故事的耐心支持。它的发展早已超出了我最初的预期，而后面预计还会有那么多发展。我想感谢你们，读者们，谢谢你们的时间、精力和贡献。谢谢你们！

[hr]

[align=center]“用微笑解除你的武装，  
然后离开你，就像他们离开我一样。  
让你在否认中凋敝，怀着苦涩，  
因为你被留下，只身一人。”

——《Disarm》，Smashing Pumpkins[/align]

[hr]

Elektra的公寓是位于顶层的套间。套间的大小对Matt来说仍然是个谜，即使他已经开始下床活动。利用双拐作为探路的拐杖，Matt一路敲打着穿过他房间外的一条窄窄走廊。这条走廊带他来到主卧的左边厨房的右边——起居室暨餐厅。

整个空间都难以解读。Frank的公寓难以解读是因为凌乱地塞满了感官刺激源，声音、味道和气流构成了让他晕头转向的一片混乱，而Elektra的住所则是因为精心的控制：空气经过过滤，温度调节到恒温，声音经过隔音。Matt辨识出服务人员在这里停留时遗留的依稀味道，但最强烈的是Elektra本人的味道。每一个拐角每一道缝隙都有她的气味。她在这里住了有一段时间了。

更糟糕的是其中精心算计的性质。Matt慢慢溜达进了主卧。主卧比他的卧室更大更豪华，一进去里头的气味就变得浓重。空气里充斥着相互竞争的香氛——隐隐的香气冲淡了蒂凡尼蓝珠宝的强烈味道；好几件衣服丢在一边，标签依然没有摘，与干净的床单味道混在一起。Elektra的着装选择放在了丝、绸和竹节棉之间。都是柔软的面料。

Matt的T恤突然刺辣辣地扎着他的皮肤，气味堵塞着他的鼻孔。敞开的卧室门突然有了一层新的含义。他退回到客厅里。

厨房和餐厅部分外连了一个设在大楼一角的露台。Matt走上露台，让自己沉浸到尘嚣之中。他的兴奋去得几乎跟来得一样快：顶层公寓太高了，高到他没有高度感或者距离感。他没听到天台上忍者居高临下的呼吸，也没有办法判断哈德逊河的味道是从哪个方向飘来。

Matt重新回到公寓，满心沮丧，而且愤怒。他没有办法摆脱绳索束缚他的手臂和胸口并收紧的感觉。而且，他在公寓里待的时间越长，他的被囚禁感就越深——不单单是身体。Elektra拥有四天时间来决定打开哪些门，紧锁哪些门，穿什么衣物，把什么东西留在她床上。   
   
他绕开Elektra正懒懒地躺在上头小睡的那张沙发，围着客厅转了一圈。客厅面积很大：才绕到一半，Matt已经全身都在疼。但他坚持绕了完整的一圈。他想要了解这个地方：武器放在哪里；出口在哪，出口的另一端守了多少人；大楼里还有多少其他住客，他们是不是手合会的人；所有的事情。Matt想要像测绘地图一样掌握一切情况。

最终，他找到了他一直在找的：前门。Elektra在他的感知里徘徊不去，而且，因为Matt的五感深觉受到束缚，他感知里的距离感甚至比她离他的真实距离还要近。他的注意力不断回到她身上，永远会回到[i][b]她身上[/b][/i]。

“Matthew？”

他摆弄着把手。门没有锁，但这并不意味着他可以自由离开。外头有些隐隐约约的动静，听不太真切。Matt捕捉到鞋油、皮夹克和折叠钢的气味。“外头有守卫。”[color=Silver]（*即折叠花纹钢，用人工锤锻的方法将钢铁反复折叠锻打，使钢表面呈现出花纹，是专用于制作刀剑的优质钢材。人工花纹钢表面所呈现的花纹是折叠锻打的层理的外露，所以又称为折叠钢）[/color]

“那是自然。”

“防止有人进来，还是防止有人出去？”

Elektra避开了这个诱饵——打从他醒来，她一直都是这样。她只是耸耸肩。Matt对她怒目而视。

Elektra拧起脸。他能听到她眉头皱起，嘴唇微微撅高。他想起了圣艾格尼丝修道院里的嬷嬷们：她们也会流露这样的表情，当她们照管的孩子里有谁不听话的时候。“噢，不要那个样子瞪着我，Matthew。你不是囚犯；你是病人。非常糟糕的病人。两个礼拜，三次手术。别人会以为你不打算以后再走路了。” 

“这么说，我能够自由离开。”他想要听到她的回答，以及她回答时的心跳；当她想要禁锢他时她脉搏的轻快的慌乱。 

“那是自然！”但Elektra找到了一个漏洞，照例。“等到你恢复得差不多的时候。”

“由谁决定呢？”

“医生。”

她总是很乐意将权力转交给她控制得住的人。Matt听着Elektra的双手摩挲抱枕上的重工刺绣。他压制住他的恼怒。天哪，她可以继续假装她并不是乐在其中。她装无辜装得绝对是有模有样。

Elektra驳回他未说出口的指控：“我可没有像关犯人一样把你关起来。”

“但你现在正关着我。”

“直到你康复为止？那个自然。”       

“那不是——”他不打算继续顺着她的方向争下去。他拒绝跳进她的陷阱。“你知道我不会留在这里的。”

她不悦地哼了一声。“这就是你的感激。”

“我的确是感激。我感激你所作的一切。但我以前就跟你说过：我不会参与这件事。”

Elektra不搭理他的争辩，转而用逻辑理论：“你为什么要心急火燎地离开呢？你这个样子又不可能去和Fisk动手。你这个样子不可能去和任何人动手。”

但他不是重点；重点是那些在他的城市里作耗的人，重点是他们打算怎样横行，以及他该如何阻止他们——不论他的腿现在是个什么状态。包括她在内。 

Matt也这样告诉她了：“你会动手的。”  

Elektra嗤笑一声：“我现在没什么需要动手收拾的人。手合会也在养精蓄锐，静候命令。” 

他抬起双杖中的一根敲了一记门。外面，立刻有脚步声踩着地毯朝他走近。“他们身上有武器。”Matt指出。他注意到门缝里传过来的钢铁的短促脉冲。

“他们是忍者组成的军队，而我是黑空！他们天选的主人！他们身上当然有武器！”但Elektra耸耸肩。“我明令跟他们交代过了，他们不准对你拔刀。”

“单单是对企图进入大楼的人拔刀而已。”

“企图擅闯本层的人。”Elektra意味深长地朝他点点头。“我希望你没在等着谁来。”

针对她带刺的话里有话，他用同样的方式予以回击：“你在等。” 

她的心跳加快了，但只是快了那么一丁点，显然她非常不愿意透露太多。她舒展双臂，从沙发上站起身，让她的脉搏回到平稳的速度。“我不想任何人来打扰咱俩。”她至少坦白地对他承认到这个地步，然后，她补充道：“你差一点就没命了，Matthew。我不会让这样的事再次发生。我会调用我能调用的任何资源来确保这事不会再发生。  

当事实明摆着，Matt不愿意接受这样的好意正如他不愿意留下一样，Elektra放缓了语气，以一种真心诚意体谅的口气表示：“你不参与任何事。”她许诺：“我一直这样告诉你，Matthew，我已经得到了我想要的全部东西。” 

“当你没能得到的时候呢？你会怎么做？”

他很高兴她并没有搭理他的问题。如果一切摊开来谈，那么他势必得有所行动：愚蠢但势在必为的行动。总有什么事是他能做的，总有什么地方是他能去的，总有什么人是他能联系的。但Frank此刻无影无踪；如果他回来——[i][b]如果的话[/b][/i]——手合会会毫不迟疑地拦住他。而Matt怀疑Elektra不会就对待惩罚者的方式向她的军队发出和对待夜魔侠一样的相同优待指令。 

[hr]

医生来了。Matt不由自主地因为气氛的突然改变而惊讶。声音如利刃穿透精心控制的安静。他隐约辨识出电梯打开的声音，沿着走廊过来的脚步声。一阵风冲进了起居室，让Matt得以对大门之外的空间略有了解：三名忍者肃立待命，佩着武器，异常危险。而这三名忍者不可能是全部，他们仅仅只是守卫本楼层的而已。

门又关上了，突兀地切断他的感官，让Matt再次回到打从他醒来时起便一直处于的无所适从中。幸好，他很快地找到了一个新的关注点。 

“医生。”

Sato慢慢走进起居室。她把携带的医药箱放在咖啡桌上，放在Matt的腿旁边。虽然她身形紧张僵硬，但她的心跳依然稳定得仿佛毫无悔意。 

他听任沉默横亘在他俩之间。他沉默得越久，她的神经就绷得越紧，于是她的呼吸就变得越浅。她缄默着戴上干净的手套，整理和进一步整理从医药箱里拿出来的东西。 

Sato朝着他的腿伸出手，但Matt将他的腿挪开。他听过了——Elektra的心跳仍然在主卧里——然后才开口问：“多久了？”

Sato装傻：“什么多久了？”她装得很不像，特别是考虑到她已经知道了那么多。她曾经亲耳听到Matt承认他的能力，所以，她亦自知她的反应苍白无力。干正事是她唯一自然而然的选择，但Matt不准备让她拿到以诊疗掩饰恐惧的机会。

“你为手合会效命多久了？”Matt倾听她的心跳作为砝码。“如果你撒谎，我会知道。”

她的脉搏进入了小跑的节奏。很难说这是因为她的不诚实还是因为她的恐惧。“自从礼拜天。”

“那只是这一次而已。”Matt驳斥她的回答。 

听到Matt的反驳，她面无表情，只是谨慎地平稳呼吸以恢复镇定。“我也不想回来。我本来从没想过要回来。” 

“那你为什么还是回来了呢？”

Sato费了很大劲才找到必要的词语进行解释。最终，她低声说：“我不能让他们再次闯进纽约综合医院。”

她的心脏扑腾着，因为她吐露的这一半真话——但还有别的话是她没说出口的。Matt怀疑她的背叛另有缘故，虽然她不肯明说。他追问：“那你就宁可为他们效力？”

她厉声回答：“我宁可面对我熟悉的恶魔，而不是我不熟悉的恶魔。”

“你宁可刀锋指着你的脖子，而不是枪口指着你的头。”也许这样说更准确。

“比起枪口来，刀锋的走向我更清楚一点。”

他想要组织一句反驳的话，但想不出来。他能说什么呢——Frank之前并无意杀她？现在她背叛了他但Frank依然无意杀她？Matt能找到的最好回答不过是：“如果你以为手合会会庇护你免于Frank的追杀，那你就错了。” 

Sato没有任何反应。她肯定是没有指望过得到庇护。也许她根本不需要庇护。 

Matt的血液凉下来。“Frank到底怎样了？”

Sato的紧张愈来愈甚。她的下一次呼吸很浅。一瞬间，Matt同时感觉到宽慰以及恐惧，它们搅和在一起，让他恶心想吐。“我不知道。”

“他还活着么？”

“我……不知道。”

不知道给她带来了痛苦，带来了深入骨髓的恐惧。如果她确知，那么，她会安然而平静。然而，现在Sato看似有足够的理由担心她的性命面临威胁，而且不仅仅是面临忍者的威胁。 

就像Elektra认为有理由需要在公寓大门外布重兵把守一样。

Sato继续往下说：“他和你一起坐车过去。你治疗期间，他一直都在。但我们离开医院之后的事我就不知道了。”

从头到尾，这是她说的第一句完全诚实的话。

Matt把Sato的解释与Elektra对他说的话结合到一起。他的记忆是一堆混乱的碎片和烟雾，偶有的片刻清晰被一连串模糊的记忆卷走。但那只手，按在他的胸骨上——这个触觉再他妈的真切不过了。不管是Sato还是Elektra，她俩在提防什么都挺明显：Frank Castle还活着，行动无碍，而且很可能前来向她们寻仇。[color=Silver]（*Matt猜测Frank会回来，coming for them——为了她们；然而很显然，Frank会回来并不是coming for them而是coming for him——为了他，为了Matt）[/color]

他没办法……没办法好好思考这件事。这说不通。哪里都说不通。Frank Castle不可能留下来就为了最后转身离开。他根本就不可能停步留下来。他发动冷血高效的战争，快进快出，从不停留。Sato害怕他持枪追杀她是有充分理由的。

Matt的大脑迅速找到方法：“他们有拿走他的手机么？”

“我不知道。”

“他们有拿走你的手机么？”

Sato的脉搏进入了冲刺短跑。

“医生——”

但Elektra正沿着走廊漫步走过来，就他们当晚应该享用的晚餐发表着意见。Sato飞快地拿掉Matt的支具，假装他们一直都围绕着伤腿在忙。一旦她进入到工作模式，她的脉搏便相应地平静到基本趋于正常。

Elektra揉着他的双肩。Matt很小心，有意在她手掌下放松，不透露任何可以让她拿来对付他的信息。Frank可能正在追杀Sato，他并不想再给手合会理由让他们也加入这场追猎。

“他的腿看起来还好，”Elektra评论道。“也许还能这样保持下去？”

Sato微微地简单地点了一下头。如此多敌人环伺在她身侧，这已经是她最镇定的表现了。

[hr]

Matt想要抓住新的机会和她聊聊，但是，他没能找到这个机会。给过他们叙旧的空间之后，Elektra留了下来，从旁监督Sato换纱布，时不时闲聊几句，但话锋咄咄：从她嘴里吐出来的每一句话都微妙地提醒着谁是掌握决定权的话事人。不单单Matt有此感觉，Sato的呼吸也一路慢慢加快。她的脉搏在她胸腔里紧张地颤抖着，而且，Matt有一种强烈的似曾相识感：他躺在她的手术台上，而她的性命悬于一线——他们的初次相遇也是如此。

……然而，过去和现在还是有些许不同的。Sato曾经讨价还价，乞求Frank饶过她的性命。而现在，她根本没有尝试向Elektra提出任何同等要求，这一事实告诉了Matt所有事，所有他并不想要知道的事。

他想用Sato的手机，非常想，以至于他差一点就在她离开之前开口了。但是，Matt已经给Sato带来了足够多的麻烦，他不能再开口要求她代他打这通电话，因为，这通电话很可能导致Frank杀到Sato的门口。所以他只是简单地说：“你自己保重，医生。”

“你也是。”她回答。

大门一关上，Matt便转向Elektra。他不必说话，因为她已经发出一声夸张的惊人长叹。

“你可以不必表现得好像我准备亲自——或者命令谁——动手把走进这扇门的所有人都杀光光。” Elektra抱怨道。

他回嘴：“好的，等到我相信你不打算这样做的时候。”

她气急反笑：“要让你相信，有什么事情是我能做的么？”

“没有，大概没有。”特别是在她对Fisk的手下动手之后。

“我所做的每一件事都是为了你，Matthew。”

她真心诚意地相信这一点，这个事实让Matt震惊得不知所措。他总是等着她撒谎，等着她摘下假面具，但Elektra有些时候坦诚不设防到惊人的地步。她那么容易地献上了她的脖颈，过于容易了，以至于Matt时常既觉得这是她诚意的屈服又觉得这是个骗人的陷阱。

不管怎样，Elektra都是赢家。

 

[hr]

公寓平静异常，没什么Matt可捕捉的细节。他冥想了好几个钟头，然后，不请自来的回忆突然袭来。最初，他以为他突然记起的是Fogwell健身房，因为他想起的是挥拳，汗水，千锤百炼臻于完美的皮革被新落上去的每一记重拳打得活泼泼地来回摇晃。然而接踵而来的是金属和火药，是一张闻起来有他自己床单和他自己伤口味道的行军床，是生锈的水管和钙化物。Matt不得不赶紧撤出冥想，免得这些回忆把他生吞活剥。 

眼下[i][b]没有[/b][/i]哪里不同，他对自己说，并且将Frank的公寓的最后一个细节从他思绪里逐出去。眼下并没有更糟糕。没有哪一段时光是值得追忆的被绑架黄金时代：他之前是被绑架，现在仍然是被绑架，只不过Elektra对待他的方式更为柔和考究。她和Frank并无二致，除了Elektra和他有过前缘羁绊并且手握更多金钱，仅此而已。

他抓起自己的双杖，一跛一跛地快速走动，甩开他脑内尖啸不休的疑问。在他脑海里，Lantom关于胁迫影响的对话跟惩罚者的今晚不会多出任何人命的誓言跟Matt莫名认定Frank说的是真话的信念混杂在一起。

[hr]

为了便于Matt伸展他的腿，晚餐开在沙发边。他不饿，但空腹时抗生素会让他反胃。他强迫自己吃下一顿饭，以便战胜感染多一天。

吃着吃着，Elektra突然起身走进厨房。回来的时候，她手端两只玻璃杯，有一只闻起来是龙舌兰的味道，另一只则弥漫着强烈的琥珀和麦芽味儿。一只玻璃杯被塞进他手里。Matt几乎将它放了下来——这是他的原则，更别说酒精和药力混合之后的后果。但Elektra不让。

“噢，跟我一起喝嘛。”她轻盈地重新坐到沙发上，和他并肩。仿佛是因为不小心，她的腿紧贴着他的腿。和威士忌比，她的龙舌兰酒闻上去甜丝丝的。“还不到一指深呢。你喝下去一点感觉都不会有的。”

她和他轻轻碰杯。迟疑一下之后，Matt举杯喝了一口。威士忌对他的吸引力无可否认，但是，和她举杯共饮又让他很不自在，因为他知道她在牵线操纵他，因为他意识到她曾经死过然后又复生。 

Elektra慢悠悠品着酒，显然因为她给他造成的各种纠结情绪而乐在其中。她甚至更进一步：“我有好久没有和谁一起喝一杯了。” 

Matt啜饮了一口。威士忌从内将他吞噬。暖意从他身上流过，缓解了他肌肉的紧张。他旧话重提：“你回来有多久了？”

这一次，回答不再是这不重要。“好几个礼拜。手合会没等到墓土冷却就动手了。”她用两根手指轻轻地绕住他的手腕，仿佛她在检查他的脉搏。“我身上留了好深一道疤。要不要看看？”

Matt与其说是同意了，不如说是没来得及阻止她。 Elektra引着他的手到她腰间，然后往上，伸进宽松的开司米羊绒衫下头。她的腹部有一条细细的伤疤组织。Matt的手指颤抖；它们依然记得血液从她身体里涌出时的触感，记得他的心脏绝望地等着她的心脏再次搏动但却深知已经回天乏术。 

“那是什么样子的？”他不想知道，不想开口问，也不应该开口问。这不是他该知道的事情。然而：“死亡是什么样子的？”

Elektra握住他的手放到她手腕上，让她的体温传达到他身上。他们之间的沉默蒸腾着，像是雨夜里长街上的迷雾，冷得无以复加。“那就像是……睡着了。深沉无梦，完美的睡眠。不疼的，Matthew。而且我当时也不害怕。我和你在一起呢。”

他情不自禁地朝她倾身，他的另一只手放在她身侧以支撑自己。她的呼吸是他唯一的救命稻草。“在那之后呢？那之后发生了……发生了什么？”

“我醒来了。”

“不，不。”噢，上帝啊，她的心率在加快。Matt用力抓住她，想让她心跳慢下来。他想要尽可能长长久久地珍视这一瞬间，在他开口问出他要问的问题之前。Elektra将覆盖在他手上的那只手拿开，按在他的肩胛骨上。“在醒来之前。在那之后……”他磕磕绊绊不知道怎么说，“在你……”

她的心跳没有慢下来。她的脉搏是一阵紊乱的急跳，在她胸腔里剧烈地震动着。不是因为欺骗，而是因为没有欺骗。Elektra即将向他吐露一个残酷的真相。

“并没有——”

“等等。”她还想继续往下说，但Matt朝她嘘了一声示意她停下。他努力地倾听，强迫自己的听力延展到水泥墙壁之外。电梯门百分之一百正在打开。“有人来了。”

这个人是不速之客，如果从Elektra的脉搏来判断的话。他们松开了交握着的手。她从沙发上站起身。“该走了。”她牵起Matt的手。Matt没受伤的右腿用力，单脚站起来，左腿从咖啡桌上摆开放下，但他仍站在沙发边没有走开。他忙着倾听：外头隐隐砰了一声两声三声，然后是两声沉重的砰然倒地声，有人在呻吟，有肉体被殴打的声音。接着是沉重的脚步声。武器叮当响。作战靴咚咚地踏过地面。

大门猛然打开。Matt抢身挡在Elektra身前。      

她从鼻子里失望地叹息一声。站在大门口的忍者也有类似的反应。而且，毫不意外地，有一把枪顶着忍者的头。由于沉默一直延续，这把枪不耐烦地戳了戳。

“通报啊。” 

Matt听得出忍者满面怒容，但他还是照办了。“有一位Castle先生登门拜访。”

然后他的双膝就被人射穿了。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*本章章节标题可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1287411[/url]

用微笑解除你的武装，  
然后离开你，就像你希望的那样，  
也除掉我内心的童真，  
以及我的一部分。  
噢，时间伤人。  
噢，时间伤人。  
我曾经是个小男孩，  
而现在一切已不复。  
我的选择就是我的选择，  
一个小男孩又能怎样？  
我心里的杀意也是你心里的杀意，  
我的爱人。  
我对你展开微笑，  
用微笑解除你的武装，  
然后离开你，就像他们离开我一样。  
让你在否认中凋敝，怀着苦涩，  
因为你被留下，只身一人。  
噢，时间伤人。  
噢，时间伤人。时间伤人。时间伤人。

*六十八，来一发。旅游途中从酒店里来一更：端午节第六十三更，读者们节日快乐百毒不侵！！

*前几天和朋友去喝酒，上了一种荷兰产的龙舌兰味啤酒叫做Desperados Red，翻译过来是“亡命之徒小红”。我：小红你好啊2333333

*在这一章里，Matt依然处于弱势：他的身体刚刚开始恢复，离痊愈还有十万八千里的距离；他的感官也因为自身的虚弱和Elektra的精心控制而大为受限，但他依然是敏锐的，并且一有机会就反击：他一针见血地问Elektra：现在是一切如你所愿，但如果事情拂逆了你的心意你会怎样？而且他也留意到Elektra森严戒备似在防备谁，他开始考虑“如果”，开始考虑也许无影无踪的Frank并不是一有机会就抛弃了他，而是终究会回来。

*Elektra有一句话说得太对了：Matt真心是个糟糕的病人啊（Claire、Foggy、Frank、Sato都会跳出来双手赞成的）。

*6月23日，夏雨淋漓，六十四更。

*6月24日六十五更。小黑强势回归，出场的派头不要太大噗噗噗。

*下一章很容易猜到吧：一定是修罗场大戏开演。请期待。

[/color]


	27. 会更好，Red/Better Off Red

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

本章需要大力鸣谢Dichotomy Studios。当我在一小段对话上卡住时是她出手拯救了我。之后定稿的对话的确是澄清了需要表达的内容。谢谢你的帮助！

本章原本是打算从Frank的视角来写的，但我最终还是选择从Matt的视角再推进一阵子，所以，就本章里表现出来的克制肯定是会产生一些疑问的。我打算随着故事推进再进一步探索本章的余波：没有哪个角色会心平气和如若无事地接受本章发生的事情。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，我非常感谢你们的精彩支持！谢谢你们在评论区的留言。你们太可爱了。阅读愉快！

[hr]

[align=center]“我那样会更好，red  
如果我所学到的东西能够从我脑袋里消失  
六月禾的叶片在我脖子上留下伤口  
但那也不怎么疼  
我那样会更好，red”

——《Better Off Red》，Angaleena Presley[/align]

[hr]

Frank在闯进公寓的路上冲着那名忍者的面门狠狠来了一脚。走廊处负痛的呻吟戛然而止，但，在惩罚者的脚步声之外仍有轻缓的心跳。三名忍者不省人事地躺在走廊里。没有死：不省人事，受了伤，但[i][b]活着[/b][/i]。

Matt等着另一只鞋掉下来；但这事儿没发生。忍者的脉搏仍在他耳边继续轻声延续，部分掩盖了Frank的呼吸形成的坚定的低声线。血腥味在公寓里泛滥，迫使Matt闭紧嘴巴将气味挡在外头。但血腥味没有消失：Frank周身都是这气味，外加带着金属和泥土腥味的火药和铅弹的味道。他依然端着枪，而且他的视线盯着他们的方向。 

“放下枪，Frank。”Matt命令他。

“就我们了么？”Frank问。  
   
Elektra从Matt的肩膀后方冒出头来。Frank的枪迅速摆向她的方向。这个动作再次搅动了空气里的血腥味。Matt在血腥味里翻找分辨，数着到底有几个来源。他闻出来一股特别的味道：这个味道有点陈旧，更加强烈和浓烈。血痂和缝线或者无菌胶布接触的地方则是另外一回事，几乎都是零星碎片，断断续续，就像从篝火里迸溅出来的火星，在他呼吸之际刺激着他的咽喉。

Matt想要开口，但被Elektra打断。“还有的是人呢，在他们来的地方。” 

Frank没有对她开枪，但是有此想法：他持枪手臂的肌肉收紧，肌腱回缩，但他的反应仅限于此，并没有真正扣下扳机。Matt嘘了一声，让Elektra保持安静。他伸出一条手臂放在她身侧，以便将她推到Frank的视线之外。他只有一条腿，行动很艰难，但利用Elektra作为平衡，他做到了。   

“没跟你说话。”Frank绕着他们慢慢走近。“就我们了么，Red？”

“是的。” Matt迅速回答。他一开口，鲜血的味道便冲到他舌头上。除了走廊里那几个惨兮兮的忍者之外，他感觉到Frank身上的大部分鲜血来自Frank自己几天以前的伤口。礼拜天，血色礼拜天。“把枪放下。”

“是啊，Frank，把枪放下。”

“Elektra。”Matt厉声说。该死：她根本不必听Frank的心跳激增就该知道他离扣下扳机只有他妈的一步之遥。她可以看到他靠近，就像一条在弥漫着鲜血的水域里游弋的鲨鱼。

“怎么了？他现在可以把枪放下来了，不是么？除非他还打算再冲着谁开开枪。”

而她会乐见其成。一颗子弹将立马解决他们眼下的困局。“来啊，开枪啊。” 

Matt挡在枪口之前。“他不会对你开枪的。”但当Frank处于戒备状态时，他的脉搏太他妈的难以解读。Matt很难判断他下一步行动是什么，仅仅只能判断他将有所行动。Matt更努力地去说服他：“你不会朝她开枪的。” 

她兴高采烈地插嘴，毫不遮掩自己的得意。“对啊。朝我开枪有什么用嘛？”

“Elektra！”

Frank依然让他无法解读。“没这个必要。现在我们走。” 

Elektra一只手揽住他的肩膀，另一只手搭在他脖子侧面。Matt闪身躲开她。但她依然曼声轻笑，坚持道：“他哪里都不去，特别是如果你朝我开枪的话。”   

“他跟我一起走。”无论Frank是不是朝她开枪，显然。 

“他才不会跟——”  

Matt打断她的话。“你受伤了么，Frank？”

公寓陷入令人尴尬的沉默，只有昏迷不醒的忍者的心跳扑通扑通地扰乱着客厅里默默发酵的可怖怒火。

虽然呼吸有些乱，但Elektra表面依然不动声色。她自作主张代Frank回答：“我觉得他看起来的确像是和人动过手。不过这幢楼里配备的安保力量可多呢，Matthew。”

“四天以前。”周日晚上这些缝线还不在那里的。“他是[i][b]四天以前[/b][/i]受的伤。”

她无辜地耸耸肩，手指沿着Matt的脊柱缓缓往下。“那个嘛，我可没跟他动过手。”

摆在他面前的伪装简直令人狂怒。她的表演并没有让他感受到一丝柔婉，反而是她精心算计的自证无辜让他后背发寒。“我没有。”她再次声明，这一次底气更壮。  

失望在Matt的胸口咕嘟嘟冒泡。他用五感绕着Frank查探伤势：呼哧呼哧的呼吸表示鼻梁骨折，破裂的毛细血管和淤青部分会比其他皮肤的温度更高，但鲜血主要是来自他背上缝合过的外伤。Frank很是吃了点苦头。他守在Matt身边，被打了个七荤八素，但走廊里的三名忍者依然活着。所有的事情都不合常理，除开Elektra推卸责任依然是她的作风。  

说到Elektra，她的手指轻轻地摩擦着他的手腕内侧：“Matthew。” 

他抽身远离她。这个动作差点让他站立不稳倒在地上。Frank朝他走出一步，但Elektra更快地抢到他身边。Matt没有来得及说任何话做任何事，那把枪已经重新笔直指向Elektra。 

Elektra以胜利者的姿态咧嘴而笑。突然之间，Frank依然没有扣下该死的扳机看起来像是个奇迹。他居然忍住了没有一枪射杀那个命人殴打他的罪魁祸首，那个对她而言死亡根本不算一回事的人。也许他觉得这是在浪费子弹。也许他觉得这是在浪费时间。也许这个决定根本不关乎Frank本人。走廊里那些依然在扑通扑通的心跳绝对不是Frank考虑他自己之后作出的决定，让Elektra毫发无损地站在这里也不是。 

这些事实反常到Matt难以承受，于是他转移了话题。他从Elektra手里挣脱，问：“你还好么，Frank？”

Frank微微变快的呼吸，Matt熟悉的微微紧张的心跳节奏，这些立刻将Matt带回了布朗克斯区的那间公寓，带回了那些让Frank不知所措的请和谢谢。Frank只射膝盖的大度像是锯子锯着Matt的颅骨。不过，接下来的一声叹息让Matt意识到惩罚者就在这里，而且，此时此刻毕竟是连枪支都没收起来的剑拔弩张情形。“嗯，Red。我没事。你没事？”

Matt无言地点头。Elektra的呼吸正喷在他的脊柱上，此时此刻他实在找不到语言来回答。

“好吧，那现在下一步计划是什么？”她从Matt手臂后探出脑袋，轻快地问。Frank朝着她大步走过来。Matt反手将她推回到他身后。“你已经强闯了宫殿，找到了咱们的美貌姑娘，虽然她没有落难。现在怎么的？你们准备去哪个脏兮兮的下流地方等着败血症卷土重来对么？”

他：“Elektra。”

她：“Frank？”

Frank：“Red。”

“事实上，你会出现在这里让我有点点惊讶。”Elektra继续往下说。“惩罚者什么都不能做，只能给这位当护工，这样的两个礼拜肯定不好受。我把他从你手里接过来是在帮你忙。” 

“你命人殴打他。”Matt再次指出。他屏蔽掉Frank努力镇定但并不稳定的脉搏。他被人打了，Matt孜孜不倦地指出他被人打了，这跟一句‘谢谢’一样让惩罚者气恼。

“我可没干这种事。我和你在一起呢。”她的确是和他在一起。她的口吻，她的呼吸，都是一种赌咒发誓。她并没有对他撒谎。

但藏而不说的真相灼烧着Matt的食管。陈旧的血液和缝线。Frank心跳像机关枪的枪火一样在继续。“他们是[i][b]你的[/b][/i]忍者。”

她没有抵赖，但她话锋一转绕了过去。Elektra的声音变得严厉而愤慨：“Matthew，我一直跟你在一起。我没有离开你身边。后面发生的事情都是他自找的。”  

Matt抽身离她更远。他没有离开Frank的火力范围，依然挡在她身前，但他没办法让自己和她靠那么近。“你说他离开了。”

“他是离开了呀！”

她不是在撒谎，可这样更糟糕。Matt的腿在痉挛，但他努力站直。“我简直不敢相信你竟然……” 

“我说过他没事，Matthew。他没事啊。他现在没事啊！”但她随后柔声问出的问题表明他以后可保不齐还能继续没事。“你是不是没事啊，Frank？”

Frank[i][b]没有[/b][/i]开枪射她。他走过来，抓住Matt的T恤抓了一满把，然后拉扯了一下。“我们走。”

Elektra行动起来了。她纵身扑过来。Matt用肩膀把Frank顶到一边，并利用这个动量将Elektra伸过来的手一掌拍开。他将她挡在外头，最开始动作很克制。但她实在是太快了。她的动作一直都那么该死地快。最终，他擒住她的双腕。在他手掌下，她的脉搏快如脱兔，又像是在笼子里冲来撞去的蜂鸟。当Frank试图加入混战的时候，她的呼吸变得更加急促。 

“Frank，不要！”Matt将头一甩。因为他的碍事，惩罚者的手肘直奔他额头。他接住惩罚者这一记肘击。然后，Frank一手揪住他的T恤领子，将他往后拉，拉到战局之外。无论是肘击还是拉扯的力度都不大，不至于让他立足不稳。但惩罚者战鼓一样的心跳告诉他，宽容不会长久。他那条受伤的腿能给他挣到的小小手下留情就只有这么些了。 

Elektra似乎亦有同感。她极不耐烦地看着他们交换拳脚。她的肌肉从未放松。就像Frank，她离扣下扳机释放杀意只有一步之遥，但也像Frank，她在动手之前一刻堪堪忍住。一颗子弹将令天平倒向她；再率然动手则将令天平倒向Frank。  
   
话虽如此，Matt不敢对她放松警惕。他没办法让自己相信她，一秒钟都不行，就算是她的声音变得坚定又真诚：“我是不希望有人来打扰我们。” 

Frank冷笑。“你的如意算盘打得真是成功呢，小甜心。” 

Elektra的心跳节奏又开始变得杀气腾腾。“闭嘴。”Matt厉声说。他叹息一声，因为Frank的心跳也变得杀气腾腾。“放开我。给我们一分钟。就他妈的一分钟，Frank！”

“我他妈的没有一分钟，Red。”

“我们可以有的是时——”

“够了，Elektra！” Matt身上寒毛直竖。他不想待在他们身边——不管是他还是她——当他们露出眼下这副嘴脸的时候：他们亮出利齿，挥舞爪牙，蓄势待发地等着撕开对方的喉咙。他将Elektra推到旁边，将自己从Frank的手掌下挣开，闪身躲开Frank重新伸过来的手，又一次推开Elektra……

然后他的右腿就完全支持不住了。Elektra利用他正抓着她的机会将他朝自己那边拉，对此Matt无计可施。他的身体让他别无选择，只能朝她一头栽过去，除非他将他的断肢戳到地上。

不太真切地，他察觉到后面的一连串动作：金属划过他身边的空气——那把枪终于放低了。一条手臂揽住他的背部，将他拉扯着站直。Matt采取了行动：他的双手原本握住Elektra的双腕，现在，他松开其中一只手，一掌挥到Frank的脸上，然后将自己推离。

但Frank没有松手。他的手臂依然揽住Matt，支撑着他的身体。他不必开口说话；那几个字已经蚀刻在Matt脑海里。[i][b]你有我在，Red。[/b][/i]

有很长一段时间，他的注意力完全集中在走廊里昏迷忍者们的心跳声上。对Lantom许下的诺言老早超期了，但是，那些忍者，他们还有心跳。慢慢地，Matt朝着Frank的手臂倚靠过去，直到他不再摇摇欲坠。他笨拙地松开Elektra的另一只手腕。

她吸气，吐气，反复几次，宁定心神，避免自己朝Frank猛扑过去。她的努力克制清晰可闻。“我能去把他的双杖拿过来么？还是说，你连这个动作也要给我一枪？”

Frank根本没有开口搭理她，但Matt能在一片黑暗中感觉到他的怒视。这让Elektra的心跳有失平稳。这跟杀人带给她的兴奋感不同，但是，当她能得到乐子的时候她还是不会放过的。 

她帮Matt用双杖架住身体站稳。利用他俩的近距离，她又触摸了他好几次。Matt并没有留心，因为他在倾听Frank背上绷紧的风险，心里漫想着缝线的针数是不是比楼里四下散布的忍者心跳更多一些以及为什么会发生现在这个场面——Frank几乎是生拉硬拽着把他从手合会的监护下夺走。Frank明明有大好机会追杀Fisk，但他却跑到这里来，不仅跑到这里来还饶忍者不死。

他脑袋里的嗡嗡质疑声达到了一个惊人的新高。Matt果决地甩开这些念头，但他的注意力不断回到那些扑通扑通的心跳声以及事情多么不合理的事实上头去。这些事情没有任何地方说得通，但虽然如此——又或者，正因为如此——他无论如何是能够交托信任的。

Matt用双拐一瘸一拐地走起来，朝大门走去。大门外头，活人的心跳在扑通扑通。“我要走了。” 

“终他妈的于。”Frank也拔脚准备离开。

Elektra再次开口，更轻，但是更绝望。“Matthew，别。”

“我告诉过你，我不会留下来。”  
   
“而我也告诉过你，你不必留下来。但是不要这个样子走。”

Frank咆哮：“他不会留下来的。” 

Matt将打击放缓和一点。“我[i][b]这个样子[/b][/i]是不会留下来的。”

她语气里的坚定又回来了。“但你会跟惩罚者待在一起？”她的笑声低沉，卡在她的嗓子眼，语气锋芒毕露。“拒绝一支杀人狂组成的军队，选择单枪匹马的杀人狂——你挺虚伪的啊，不觉得么？”

“你的忍者都还活着。” 不——把这句话说出口也并没有让这件事更像事实。Matt不得不去侧耳倾听充溢在走廊里的缓慢脉搏声。

“我会把这大好消息转告爱尔兰厨房、卡特尔毒帮、地狱恶犬……”

她在转移他的注意力。Matt没让她得手。“那么，手合会杀了多少人了呢，Elektra？光是在纽约这一座城市？”  
   
“所以说啊，其实没区别的，是不是？只不过，跟我在一起，你搞不好还能重新走路。”

“他现在马上就要走路，从这里走出去。” Frank指出。

Matt可以给他一拳。但他没有。他转身朝向Elektra。“我留不留下来有什么要紧呢？你想从我这里得到什么？” 

Elektra的心跳变得缓慢而悲伤。她张嘴想说什么，但没抢到机会。在他俩身后，Frank叹了一口气：“耶稣啊，Red，这他妈的有什么关系呢？”

“对我来说有关系。”

“我留在大堂里的那些王八蛋马上就要醒过来了。他们很快就会召唤他们的狐朋狗友。” 

所以确实是有更多守卫，并不止Matt听到的那三个。他努力不让Elektra注意到他朝着Frank倾身过去，不让Elektra注意到他在意。但她立刻留意到了。她的脉搏蹿起来。“最好还是走吧，”她简短而冷淡地说，“没人想让惩罚者等。”

他没搭理她，也没搭理Frank。“告诉我为什么。”

她压低她的声音，仿佛他俩在密谋。“如果我告诉你，你会留下来么？”

“不。”

Elektra的微笑像是在着火的世界上加浇的汽油，但她的笑容并非发自内心。Matt察觉到她的面部肌肉在颤抖，这个口不对心的微笑是她是强忍着挤出来的。一秒钟之后，她的脸便挂了下来。“我跟你说过，我想当个好人。”

他知道她打这一张牌的用意。但是不，他不会留下来。“我留下来不会让你变好。那是不可能的。你必须得……”走廊里的声声心跳击打着他的背部。它们让他接下来想说的话说不下去，或者，它们正好验证了他想说的话，又或者，老天啊他也不知道了。“你得自己有向善之心。” 

“我有！我有。但我一个人办不到，我有这样的天性，我有……手合会在我身边。” 

“Red。”

她的脉搏是一个誓言。它那么稳定，坚贞，无处不在，像是一波波浪潮朝他扑面打来。“你使我成为更好的人，Matthew。”

“Red！”

Elektra的双手又一次放到他身上：一只手落在他腰间，一只手落在他脸颊上。 “求你，Matthew。”

“该死的，Red。”

惩罚者又一次警戒起来。这一次，他的警戒是冲着Matt，无力思考的Matt。“马上就好，Frank。”

“你他妈的开玩笑呢？她在跟你装可怜！她一直都在装可怜！”

但她的心跳表明不是这回事。“求你。”

Frank揪住Matt的后脖子将他从她身边拉开，然后狠狠地站到他俩中间。Matt能感觉到他俩的怒火和杀意，有如两条昂首待发的眼镜蛇。但他俩谁都没有发起攻击。这是一场安静的战争，两个人都在沉默着许诺：下一次，等到下一次事情就没这么容易了。等到下一次，Matt不在的时候。等到下一次，不见血不休。

“你给我听好了，”Frank低吼，“你现在还能站在这里是因为我他妈的暂时还不想一枪射穿你眉心。但是如果你敢再碰他一根手指头，你这辈子就到此为止，再也别指望碰任何别的东西。” 

Elektra的心跳寸步不让。“那么你这辈子也到此为止，再也别指望做任何别的事情。” 

Matt一只手揉着自己的胸骨，另一只手扣住Frank的肩膀。“够了。” 

Frank一口气不停地低声说：“该死的，我会把你这个混蛋从这里拖出去，Red。而且我会在出去的路上让每个忍者都补吃一颗子弹。”

“只要你一句话，我马上灭了他，Matthew。”Elektra甜丝丝地回答。

她的话如同冷水浇在他的感官上。这句话一出口，Matt感觉到自己整个人醒了过来。这是对他的伸手一推，很轻很轻，但是，在他和她之间，Matt一直踩在边缘，所以这轻轻一推足以令他坠落。Matt追随着Frank缝线处的铜腥味儿回到现实。他转身，以便她能在他开口说话的时候看着他的脸：“你已经这么干过一次了，你不许再这么干。你以后都离他远一点。”

“手合会可不会答应。” 

“让他们放马过来呗。”

Matt用手肘捣在Frank身侧告诉他[i][b]闭嘴[/b][/i]。他的领子又一次被人一把揪住。Matt使用前臂挣脱。“你和手合会。你们离他远一点。你们离这座城市远一点。” 

她发出了一个让Matt血液沸腾的声音。那是一声柔软甜蜜的叹息，因为她眼前那柔软的甜蜜的易于摧毁的事情。他一把扼杀她的这声叹息：“如果你以后还想见到我的话。”

Elektra立刻安静了。“这事儿还没完。”

“是的。但我要走了。再见，Elektra。”

他知道，当她开口时她的眼睛一直锥着Frank不放：“我和你回头见。”

[hr]

他俩将她留在起居室。就她一个人。电话线被切断了。她被彻底击败。虽然她现在还没有开始表现出来挫败感，但很快她就会有所回应，以令人毛骨悚然的残酷方法。

Frank让Matt先动身离开。等到他确定Elektra不准备追出来的时候，他紧紧跟在Matt身后。当前面有一具身体或者一滩血液需要避开的时候，他会抬手轻推示意。Matt很承情：血腥味太重，他没办法靠自己准确回避。楼里的血腥甚至比他身旁的心跳声和滴血声都更加铺天盖地。

他俩一句话都没说，直到电梯门关上，他们开始朝着一楼进发。

Matt开口：“她不会就这么算了。” 

Frank又变回一堵砖墙，没有存在感，没有活人气。“就没指望过。”

电梯运行的嗡嗡声在他们之间不断放大。Matt开口打破这局面。他们已经经历了这么多，Frank别想再把自己装成一堵墙。 

“你没杀他们。” 

Frank一言不发。就连他的心跳声都好像消失了。  

“那些忍者，”Matt提醒他，“你没杀他们。” 

Frank叹息一声，这让他从墙变成一个冷淡但有节奏的存在。“反正她迟早会让他们复活的。” 

“那你可浪费了不少子弹。”

没人回答。Frank的心跳在努力假装漠不关心。可是他的心跳声攀上高墙，想要出去，想要去任何地方，反正不是留在墙内。任务失败哟。 

Matt继续揭伤疤。“既然你没杀死他们。”

终于有了回应：“你这是想我出去的时候把活儿干完？”

Matt没再往下接话。他已经得到了他想得到的。再说了，还有更要紧的问题要问。“你是怎么找到我的？”

Frank照例含糊其辞。“说来话长。”

“你[i][b]为什么[/b][/i]来找我？”

密闭的电梯放大了Frank的呼吸。这是另一种紧张戒备，界于难以置信和紧张不安之间。Matt感觉到Frank在震惊地仔细打量他，视线从他的脚开始往上。等到Frank注视着他的面孔的时候，最初的疑惑不解已经变成黯然的事实陈述。 

“跟你说过的，”Frank轻声说，但力度不因此减少分毫，“你有我在，Red。” 

他们下到了一楼。电梯门打开，又是一阵血腥味扑面而来，伴随着不省人事的忍者的轻缓心跳声。 

太难以接受了。眼下，忍者都还活着，Elektra也毫发无伤，而且是Frank的主动选择。Matt没有第一时间走出电梯，而是站在原地作了会儿心理建设。Frank耐心等了他一分钟，然后一只手按在Matt肩膀上，引着他走出公寓楼。

只有一句话可以说，但Matt不敢大声说出来。世界如此脆弱，保持着微妙的平衡，随时都会倾覆。“谢谢——”

“[i][b]不要谢谢我。[/b][/i]”

Matt点点头：“有你回来真好，Frank。”

对方呻吟一声。“这根本就是换一种说法的‘谢谢你’。”  

[hr]

阅读愉快！     

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

本章章节曲目标题可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1773630145[/url]

我那样会更好，red  
如果我所学到的东西能够从我脑袋里消失  
六月禾的叶片在我脖子上留下伤口  
但那也不怎么疼  
我那样会更好，red

给我一个空间，我不需要全世界  
让我当个主妇，而不是一个背负梦想  
背井离乡，离开小镇  
就为了让妈妈骄傲的姑娘

就像我爸爸，读书不多  
也不在意我脑子里的杂七杂八  
他有雪佛兰、门廊和电视机  
他觉得很满足  
我那样会更好，red

给我一条河堤，我不需要海洋  
让我当名老师，而不是个怪人  
坚持离开小城  
虽然那里人人都熟知我名字

这世界没有门廊里晃荡的秋千  
城里没有新鲜的绿豆角  
妈妈，我在那里得到的不会比这里更好

我那样会更好，red  
如果我所学到的东西能够从我脑袋里消失  
六月禾的叶片在我脖子上留下伤口  
但那也不怎么疼  
我那样会更好，red

*歌曲的名字better off red本来取自better off red than dead（红色比死亡好），来自上世纪50年代冷战期间反核武器人士的流行口号，表示与其在核武器滥用下全人类覆灭，不如接受红色的communism统治。  
歌词创作者在这里以red代指redneck，即工农阶级白种人，表达她在前往大城市追求扬名立万的同时对过去淳朴生活的怀念。  
而作者选用这首歌无疑是因为red亦代指夜魔侠。

*6月24日第六十六更。

*似乎也没什么可说的除了哈哈哈？这种三人对峙的微妙局面太好笑了。Frank和Elektra剑拔弩张，Matt微妙地夹在当中，明明重伤无力但还挣扎着要挡在Elektra身前，虽然他谁都不偏向但必须两害相权取其轻。如果Frank先开枪，天平会立刻倒向Elektra；但Elektra以忽略事实的方式撒谎，言而不实的Elektra和桃李不言的Frank，天平已然倒向Frank。

*惩罚者毕竟不会向夜魔侠夸耀说你看我为了你如何如何如何，但是夜魔侠无需惩罚者开口也能知道对方经历了什么付出了什么——作者对血色礼拜天这个处理太赞了我已经被萌得酥倒。_(:з」∠)_

*6月25日六十七更。

*监护权大战尘埃落定，本轮小黑大胜小小红，顺利牵走小红。

*这一章萌点太多我没办法数。三人混战的场面精彩绝伦。Matt视Elektra为威胁，Elektra视Frank为最大敌人，Frank眼里则满满都是Matt，甚至为此不惜放弃自己的行事方式。

*我原本是准备把更新断在Matt慢慢向Frank的手臂靠过去那一幕的，但后来想想这样的话一更的量有点少，加上后面部分已经翻完，所以就一口气贴了出来。  
但我个人觉得那一幕是一个极其重要的节点：在Matt给了Frank一个耳光之后（捶地23333）Frank依然没有放手而Matt最终踏实地选择了Frank而不是Elektra。  
在经过若干权衡抉择之后，Frank和Elektra在那一刻定了胜负，Matt靠向Frank就像裁判举起获胜拳手的手。

*不断被人放弃和离开的Matt无法相信Frank会[i][b]为了他[/b][/i]回来，而已经基本切断和这个世界的正常联系的惩罚者终于建立一点羁绊居然遭遇质疑，好，伤，人。

*又及，马上就进入第二十八章了。这对我来说有很多特别的意义。  
首先，目前这个故事暂定为五十五章，所以，进入二十八章意味着这个故事的翻译马上正式过半。在各种放飞的爱好和忙碌的搬砖中，我基本上按照一周一章每章万字上下的节奏坚持了半年：而这首先归功于原文的精彩，让我鸡血满满欲罢不能；另外也感谢所有读者GN的陪伴！！！谢谢你们的阅读、收藏、点赞和评论，你们的同好和共鸣让我有更多鸡血继续。谢谢。  
另外，本章是一个冲突的高潮。在经历了这个高潮之后，延续了很多很多章的伤害会稍微放缓，取而代之的是安慰，俗称“甜”，直到新的伤害来临。这一段时光是截至目前为止我非常非常喜欢的一段。我不知道有没有哪个姑娘和我一样看的《红楼梦》是分上中下三卷每卷四十回的：读这一部分就像是读《红楼梦》的中卷，各种花团锦簇，让人不忍释卷——其实之前有很多精彩的地方，之后还会有很多精彩的地方，但是当中的一部分依然肥美盛大得像是三文鱼的鱼腩（抱歉吃货只会这样的比喻）。  
总之，谢谢陪伴，敬请期待吧。

[/color]


	28. 鼓曲/Drumming

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

关于这一章，我其实没什么要说的，除了它惊到了我。我在写对话之前通常脑海里有一个非常明确的对话结局；我必须预设好结局，否则，角色们的话会不着边际。可是，本章里有些话的发展完全偏离了我最初以为的轨迹。我希望你们喜欢。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，你们太赞了。我喜欢听到你们的反馈。谢谢你们，谢谢你们的支持！希望你们一切顺利！举杯。

[hr]

[align=center]“我脑袋里有鼓在响，将我震倒在地上……  
我贪婪地听着鼓声，鼓声贪婪吞噬我，  
直到我灵魂空荡荡，  
空得如同这鼓声响，  
可这鼓声才刚登场。”

——《Drumming Song》，Florence + The Machine[/align]

[hr]

之后。永远是‘之后’令人心神不宁。尘埃落地，空气宁定，火焰熄灭，Frank会在这个时候进行反思。现在是什么情况？和过去相比有什么变化？接下来该做什么？

Red似乎也持相同的想法，只是他做得太糟糕。开车回布朗克斯区的路上，Red的嘴就没得闲。除了电梯里那个蠢问题之外，他倒是没再追问更多蠢问题。这小子现在关心的是实际的问题。知道这小子能够谋划布局（至少试图谋划布局）固然是件好事，但是，他的努力完全是招人烦。[color=Silver]（*电梯里的蠢问题指Matt在电梯里追问：你为什么会来找我。）[/color]

“你真的确定Sato没有把你的公寓招出去么？”告诉他他们现在去哪儿之后，Red立刻开口问。Frank回答嗯他很确定。他希望这个话题能够到此为止。他不想开口谈及Sato。但是Red火力全开，活像他他妈的有一份说话的配额亟待满足。“你怎么确定的？你这辆车准备怎么办？你怎么找到我的？你有没有联系过Lantom？靠边停：我想看看他们有没有跟踪我们。”

“冷静点儿，Red。”Frank徒劳无功地说。他又一次看向后视镜。在他们身后，哈兰区的剪影越来越小。“没人跟着我们。”

从Red的举止来看，没人会相信他们没被跟踪。车还没停稳，他便蹿出车门，站在公寓停车场里查探。Frank试图驱赶他进到公寓楼里，全都被他闪身躲开。Frank放弃了，听凭他自己到处溜达。反正屋顶上啥都没有，只有凉凉的空气和凉凉的月光。忍者没可能趁他们不在的时候闯进过公寓楼，因为那样的话会留下痕迹。公寓楼还是跟他离开时一样破破烂烂。Red爱蹦跶就蹦跶去，他尽可以蹦跶到他确信他们至少暂时安全为止。  
   
Frank两步并作一步上了台阶走到公寓门口，进去，开始拆除里头的爆炸装置，解开窗户和门把手上的触发线。等Frank把这些都收拾好，Red正等在外头的消防梯上。这小子佝偻着腰撑在双杖上，看起来既紧张又憔悴。但他没有进来，而是抓住栏杆，俯瞰着夜色，随时准备纵身一跃。Frank也翻到窗外，和Red一起待了一会儿，体会余波荡漾。

寒冷肆虐。和往常一样，空气里满满都是这小子没说出口的话。Frank自己没说出口的话。想要摆脱战争远未结束也永远不可能结束的感觉太他妈的难而且没必要。一场战役只会引起下一场战役，延绵无休。这样挺好。这样让人踏实。让你知道你还活着，还能继续战斗。但这样也让人傻站在消防梯上，等着不会出现的忍者冒头。 

“她不会罢休的。”这小子自卫般地说。 

Frank希望这是这小子今晚打算宣布的最后一桩再明白不过的事实。但估计没可能。该死的律师。“跟我说点儿我不知道的事情呗。”   

这小子什么都没说。没有什么可说的，他俩都很清楚。他只是哆嗦着站在那里。Frank也一样。他们静静地等着，就像夜晚等待着白天。 

[hr]

Red在外头待了八辈子才进到室内。当他终于进来的时候，这甚至都不是出于他的自愿选择。Red满脸都是那种正在分崩离析的表情，往常石头一般的脸上交替闪过尴尬、恐惧和痛苦。他的下巴不时坠向他那条伤腿，嘴唇撇着，活像他准备把那条腿咬下来。“能给我片阿司匹林么？”他安静地问。 

给[i][b]片[/b][/i]阿司匹林。就一片。单数。但听他口气会以为他提出的是世界上最过分的要求呢。虽然他经历了那么多事——也许正因为他经历了那么多事——Red不想开口索要更多，因为他已经被人塞了那么多。 

Frank不想听他说话。他塞了两片T3外加一玻璃杯水到这小子手里，阴森森地站在他身边，直到他[i][b]不再摆出那副苦瓜脸[/b][/i]并且把该死的药片给吃了下去。  
   
他俩都了无睡意。Frank检查他最近的短信，来回翻动菜单删除里头的照片。颗粒粗糙的低像素照片，拍了Elektra的公寓楼，包括四周、门厅、电梯和顶层公寓。这些照片构成了一张清晰的地图，列出了她楼宇里的每一名守卫。Frank需要做的只是带足子弹，而那些照片引着他轻而易举地找到Red。

他找到了照片之前的短信，短信里头是Elektra的地址，将它也一并删掉。发件人的名字烧灼着他的视网膜。他啪地合上手机，努力忽略往外走的冲动。现在启动追猎是没有用的，这正是给他发这些照片的人的用意。但是战争尚未结束的念头没完没了地纠缠着他。换成其他哪个时候，他肯定出去了。

但他现在不能离开这小子。 

Red在他的行军床上翻腾。 他时不时地坐起身，侧耳倾听，还揉着自己的脸和头发，活像紧张兮兮等着食童魔降临的小孩儿。Frank已经不再提醒他说：“外面什么都没有。”反正说了也白搭。最后，Red的精力终于耗尽了。他钟爱的严密控制的呼吸慢慢变成放松的节奏。当Frank准备起身面对新一天的时候，这小子俯卧着，丝绸床单从他肩颈下展开宛如一张斗篷。

Frank无意浪费时间。他抓起他的外套。这个动作牵扯到他背上的伤口缝线，一阵热辣辣地疼。他走出公寓。外头是黎明之前的幽幽蓝光。他以为听到门栓拉开门锁咔哒声音的Red会醒过来，但整座楼宇里，等着他的只有他在他人睡梦里踩出的吱嘎声。    

他安静地走下楼梯，走向公寓楼大门，一路走向汽车一路查看消防梯。什么动静都没有。浴室的窗子是关着的。前门依然锁着。Red这是真的睡沉了。

周围很安静。Frank驾车绕着街区兜了一圈，查看着天台、窗棂和消防梯。他一直留意着他自己那幢楼，看看安静的楼宇是否有人在活动。并没有。忍者们昨晚被人射穿了那么多双膝盖，他们现在显然正躲在哪里舔伤口。Red的姑娘迟早会把他们倾巢放出来的，而她的下一次行动会比前一次更诡秘莫测。但是，一大群白领子的忍者在光天化日之下像蜘蛛一样在他们楼房上攀爬是会被布朗克斯区的居民注意到的。所以，无论如何，他们都还有点时间。

他将车停在看得到自己公寓的地方，掏出手机，按下重拨键。

Karen马上接了起来。“他怎样？”

“没事了。在睡觉。”

她松了一口气，听起来大概是重新倒回到她的枕头上。“真希望你昨晚就给我打这通电话。”

Frank倒是很高兴他昨晚没打。Red还不知道Karen有牵涉进来，而Frank不打算在这小子竖起耳朵等着他的前女友以及前女友的忍者军队从天台上杀下来的时候跟他为这事儿争吵。Frank一点都不想听他说一旦涉及到Elektra每个涉事人面临多大的危险，或者他，Frank，本不该让Karen被卷进来，本不该让任何人被卷进来，或者Red自己虽然断了条腿但是什么都搞得定，巴拉巴拉巴拉。

“他昨晚不怎么想说话。”Frank只是说。“不过他肯定愿意跟你聊聊。”

Karen一眼看穿了他的扯淡。“呸，得了吧。他不会想跟任何人聊的。” 

她叹息一声。Frank也感觉到了：精疲力竭。在他的精力和专注力之下，一阵疲惫感升起，从她身上传递到他身上。但她的疲惫感是因为四天的忙碌工作，Frank则是因为突然不再忙碌。该死，当他干活儿的时候他是不会累的。只有没活儿干他才累。当他从服役的海外基地回家，当铁匠被他大卸八块，当Red又回到公寓里而忍者们潜伏不动，在在这种时候，Frank才会感觉到过去四天里他怎样不眠不休追逐线索，仅靠Karen煮的烂得要死的咖啡和外卖撑着，等来一连串他没想到会收到的彩信，让他得以一路干翻一小支忍者军队留他们的女王独自干坐在那儿筹划下一步行动。

远处，他的公寓楼安安静静的，看上去就是一大堆在秋天幽暗晨曦里的破砖败瓦。目力所及之处没有任何一个活人。 

“发生了什么事？”Karen问。“Elektra，她还……”

“活着呢。”这几个字在他嘴里留下一种不舒服的味道。

“我想说的是‘在追他’。她还在追着他么？”  
   
话虽如此，Frank的回答让她的声音又活泼了一些。Frank很高兴Karen没有继续追问这件事。“我想她大概是永远都不会放手的。”

“他总不能一直待在你那儿呀。”

“不能。”该死的当然不能，他妈的铁定不能。Frank在他座椅上不安地动了下：Red一直待在他那儿这个想法让他寒毛直竖。他还有他妈的事情要做呢。“我跟他说了，到他重新站起来为止。” 

谢天谢地，她没有指出[i][b]他们现在也正在[/b][/i]追着他不放；他清楚得很。“那搞不好要好几个月。”

[i][b]别提醒我。[/b][/i]“你有什么更好的办法？”

Karen语塞。她没有。就连由她接手在地狱厨房照顾Matt也变成一个不可能说出口的愿望。“好吧，但那之后呢？他回到地狱厨房？一个人单枪匹马和一支忍者军队开仗？”

“如果他那条腿没断，你以为他现在正在做什么呢？”耶稣啊，有些时候，所有人都忘记了这小子是什么样的人或者办什么样的事。Elektra企图说服他留下来；Karen企图用负罪感说服别人帮助他。与此同时，Red总是在坚持他一贯做的事情。并且，该死的，一旦他犯起蠢来，没人挡得住。 “在我这里能给他争取点时间。我不会让他再有什么别的闪失。我不会让他那条该死的腿有任何闪失。” 

他喃喃地说出最后那句话。他本来没想把那句话说出口。他在乎的是那条腿。他在乎的一直都是那条该死的腿。 

白噪音在他俩之间柔和地嗡嗡着。Karen仍在线上。他听到她在毯子里展动身形，准备起床面对新一天。该死，他不想她开口问，但Karen是追骨头的狗，不咬到骨髓不松口。“你准备做些什么呢？”

“做什么都在所不惜。”不然呢？

“Matt会不会……？”她不知道该怎么问这个问题。Frank也不知道。他让她自己去找词儿。Karen反应还是很快的，她马上意识到她已经知道答案。“Matt是不会让你做……你做的事情的。”

“没有他选择的余地。”

“这样啊。他昨天说什么了？我猜你可不是就那么太太平平地走进了Elektra的公寓楼。她那边不可能没人把守。”

他手机里的图片出现在他脑海。大堂里有七个人，顶楼公寓走廊里有三个。他杀出了一条血路直接找到那小子。Karen帮他找到了地址，但那些短信让他长驱直入。

Frank挡开她的问题：“我都搞定了。”

“而Matt并没有——”

“他什么都没说。”除了换着花枪说了一大套‘谢谢你。谢谢你，Frank，谢谢你没有杀那些天杀的忍者’。

他能够从手机的白噪音里听出Karen的失望。她的失望刮擦着Frank的鼓膜，形成一段喋喋不休的声音包裹着他。她脸上的表情曾经给他留下深刻的印象，在他关上门对付铁匠之前。当时，她双眼里的神采黯淡下去，脸上的生气慢慢消失。她那种挣扎痛苦的表情，就好像她也和他一起留在了棚屋里一个样。

Frank一掌拍在方向盘上。噢，该死，反正她迟早会听Red说的。“我射的是他们的膝盖。” 

她震惊了好一阵子才再次开口。“你……留了他们活口？”

他不打算直接回答这个问题。该死，这根本就是个错误。“就算昨晚上他们不是活的，他们现在肯定也活过来了。” 

但这句托词比他自己更疲惫、孱弱、无力。Frank很清楚Karen情绪的转变。这通电话像昨晚他和Red共乘电梯时一样弥漫起喜不自胜的气氛。这次，她电话那端更多出来一截轻快的白噪音，柔和地表示着看我说对了吧。 

他不是不尊重Karen，但是Frank需要他俩就此打住。这事不会有下回。“该死的忍者会复活。射头还是射膝盖他妈的没区别。再说了，我还有的是机会对付他们。” 

Karen用了很久才回答：“我不知道该说什么。”

“什么都别说。”一个该死的字都别说。那小子就快醒了，他马上又会开始新一轮十万个为什么。而且，该死的，明明应该是一颗子弹一条命。一颗子弹，一条命。下一次可不会这样。这一次也不该这样。没有哪一次应该这样。等他有了机会，他不会再错过。“我要走了。Murdock晚些会给你打电话。”

“Frank——”

他挂掉她的电话。他手里的手机沉甸甸的。他将手机扔到副驾座上——“一颗子弹，一条命”——发动了汽车——“一颗子弹，一条命”——又绕着街区兜了一圈，然后朝家开去。

[hr]

他回来的时候，Red人在消防梯上。Rina正在往公寓大门外走。她准备去上班，穿着一条皱巴巴的太阳裙，细弱的肩膀上松松垮垮地搭着蓝色开襟毛衣，一只手挽着奶油色的包。在阳光下，她的金发呈现出白色。Rina从他身边快速经过，往巴士站走，路上给了Frank极微小的一扬手。他也扬手回礼，但没有盯着她瞅。[color=Silver]（*太阳裙，轻便、宽松、无袖的连衣裙，通常领口低、吊带细）[/color]

“呃，Frank？”

在停车场里，她差不多算是停下了脚步。但是，每次一只脚，她在慢慢地往远离他的方向移动，尽管她看起来坚定地想留在原地。Frank能看到她发辫下明晰的轮廓。她悄悄地瞥了他一眼。

“有什么事么，女士？”

她的手防御性地抬起来放在两人之间。“其实不关我事。我很抱歉——”

Frank叹气。“女士……”

她后面的话泉涌而出。“——可是你弟弟在消防梯上呢。现在外头挺冷的，他身体又一直没好。他连夹克都没穿，也没穿毛衣。对不起。我觉得应该告诉你。”她猛然转身，再次朝巴士站走去，基本可以说是从他身边快步逃离。“祝你有愉快的一天。”

“你也是。”Frank在她身后低声回答。 

“噢。”

他抬起头。Rina又一次转回身，手抬起来指着她自己的头。“他可以……”她又指了指自己的脑袋，然后绞起双手礼貌地放在身前。“他的头发，有点……”她挥挥手，决定还是不说了。“算了。忘了这事吧。对不起。祝你今天顺心。” 

Frank看了看消防梯又看了看Rina快步离开的背影。他给了他的大脑一分钟从没完没了的枪火里消停下来。他不再去想一颗子弹一条命的事儿，或者Red的前女友，或者Karen在电话那头太像是居功自傲的沉默，或者Rina对Red操的心以及现在它们如何也变成了他需要操心的事情虽然他在乎的只是那条腿。他在乎的本该只有那条该死的腿。

他大踏步走上消防梯。Red果然只穿着便裤和T恤靠在栏杆上，双拐靠在一边，头发乱七八糟。“我不冷。”他用这句话作为开场白，因为，他当然听到Rina说话了。Red的眉头皱着：“一切都还好么，Frank？”

看来他听到的不止是Rina说话。“别听我心跳了。”Frank从开着的窗户翻进去，大步穿过浴室，一直走到公寓的另一头。他差点儿就奔着沙袋去了，但他绕了个圈，用力揉着头，因为一颗子弹一条命的信条又阴魂不散地冒出来了。当Frank回头看的时候，Red在浴室的窗子处。 

“怎么了，Frank？”

“跟你说了，别再听我心跳了。”

“我不需要听你心跳也知道有事情不对头。你早上去哪里了？”

“别。别来这套，Red。”

“来哪一套？”

活像他不知道他他妈的正在来哪一套似的。活像他一点都不懂。该死的，没门。Frank办不到。他走进厨房，推推搡搡，拍拍打打，直到咖啡机开始运转。他希望能靠这个结束他们的谈话。 

律师一路追到客厅里头来。看起来，他这是打点精神准备甩开膀子好好辩论一场了。Frank也打点起精神。律师都他妈的该死。 

“对不起，Frank。”    

这句话刺激到了他。枪火和爆炸在Frank颅内爆发。他转过拐角，朝着这小子大步冲过去。“你他妈的刚刚说什么？”

“对不起。”

这几个毫无道理的字眼让炸弹在Frank胸口倏然爆开，留下深深的弹坑。在他胸口，在他身体各处，到处都是开战日，沙土激扬，鲜血四溅，子弹乱飞。他他妈的得拼尽全力，真他妈的得拼尽全力，才能稳住心神，因为他的身体正在咆哮离析。“你他妈的什么意思？你他妈的什么意思啊？对不起？哪里对不起了，Red？你是因为挡住了塌下来的天花板砸断了腿所以对不起？你是因为找了个把你卖给你前女友的医生所以对不起？你是因为差点死了好多次我他妈的数都数不清所以——”

“是的，Frank！对不起！所有事情都对不起！”

“你把这些话给我收回去，Red。”

“我不会把这些话收回去。”

他冲着这小子走过去，缩短他们之间的最后一丁点距离。他已经走到不能更近的地方了，但他还是觉得不够近。“你给我收回去！”

Red没有退缩，没有让步。他身体站直，从容得就像当初他直面上了膛的枪口。“我不会把这些话收回去！”

Frank抽身退开，来回踱步。他的四肢上刻着深深的战壕，他的心口已是荒芜的不毛之地，现在本该是一决胜负的高潮时刻，但唯一吃到枪子的只有该死的膝盖骨，这简直岂有此理，岂有此他妈的理。那些忍者会活到明天，活到明天之后的若干个明天，他妈的快快活活长长久久。Red应该高兴才是。他应该沾沾自喜才是。结果，他在这里说对不起。

Frank以前这么说过，他还会这么说：“你是个蠢货，Red。”  

这小子点点头，承认。“是啊，我知道。”

他为什么不还击？“蠢货，Red。”

他又点点头。“是的。” 

Frank把话点明白。“你在向我道歉，因为你救了我的命。”   
   
Red微微地耸了一下肩膀。“实际上，我道歉是因为把你的生活搅得一团糟。”他纠正。

“你说话狗屁不通。把我的生活搅得一团糟……”Frank终于把一直在活活炙烤着他的事情说了出来。“你是让我按你的方式行事，而这正是你一直想要的。” 

Red似乎从没往这个方向想过。“我把你置于危险之中，把你卷到这事里头来。”

Frank双手握拳。“是我把你卷到这事里头来。”

Red的双臂肌腱绷紧了。他没有握拳，但他随时可能攥紧拳头。“我应该让你送我去医院的。”

“好让你个倒霉催的早早被忍者抓走。”   
   
“好让你个倒霉催的不被忍者打开花。”

“噢，还正好让我去杀Fisk呢。没想到这茬儿吧，是不是，Red？”

他回避这个话题的方式是Frank唯一需要的答案。但是Red最终开口：“你并不想留我在这里，Frank。”

Frank松开拳头，冷哼一声。他从Red身边退开。“是你并不想留在这里。”

“对不起。” 

Frank脑内的炮火声突然停止了，他发现自己在倾听，真正地倾听。他的大脑把若干零星的点连接到了一起，从Red最初的“对不起”到“你并不想留我在这里”到最终的“对不起”。Frank不得不撤退。他慢慢地走回厨房。保持距离是必要的，甚至让他松一口气，因为Red又在重复了：“对不起，Frank。” 

“闭嘴，Red。” 

奇迹般地，这小子听话地闭嘴了。

Frank抓住厨房台面的边缘，发力拉扯，直到他双肩纠结成团的冗余能量终于耗尽。他抓起咖啡壶，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，努力躲避他不想去思索的事情的冲击。那些该死的事情跟Red的道歉一样没用，而且比Red的道歉更难逃避不去想。 

他回来的时候发现Red仍站在原地等着。最终，Frank终于说：“没什么事情需要你说对不起，Red。”

“Frank——”

“如果不是我，你也不至于此。”

“是我自己决定把你推开的。是我重新弄断了我的腿。是我把伤口弄感染了，本来——”

Frank打断他的话，免得他继续往下说那些忍者的事。“道歉让你舒坦了？”

“我是想纠正错误。”

“道歉纠正错误了？”

Red拧起眉头。他看起来好年轻。太年轻了。Frank希望他以后再也别摘下他那副墨镜， 特别是当Frank看到他无助地挫败地翻一记白眼的时候。“没有。” 

“那就打住。你要纠正错误，你赶紧好起来，在那之前你确保你的姑娘别杀上门来。”

“她不是——”

“对对对：不是你的姑娘。”Frank喝了一口咖啡。耶稣在上，那个不是重点。“等到那之后，你回去做你要做的，我回去做我要做——”

“你可以不必回老路上的。”

又一阵狂怒令他肩膀纠结成团。Frank没去理会它。为了这种破事挥拳头没有意义。他清楚他自己是什么样的人。“我就没有离开过。昨天晚上的那些玩意儿，那不是真正的我，懂？我演了场好戏，如此而已。现在，表演时间结束。”

Red看起来又有点成年人的模样了。比律师更要命，他现在是一脸神父般的坚定。“我不信。”

“我管你爱信不信。”

Frank喝完手里的咖啡，走向厨房去倒下一杯。这一天注定又是他妈的漫长的一天。Red的白眼——这一次是表达他的怀疑——追着他的脚后跟咬着。

“因为我，你被人打开花了。”

他背上的刀伤一下子又灼痛起来。“我没有被人打开花。”

Red在笑，轻声地笑：“你就是被人打开花了。”

Frank也不会为了这种破事挥拳头。“他们只是手有点一点点重而已。”

这小子狡黠地微笑。“我被人打开花的次数多得足够让我分辨出别人有没有被打开花。”

“是嘛。你那些感官一点都不灵光。你说说看，你现在在我身上感觉出来啥了。”

“你伤口的纱布该换了。” 

“我晚点换。”

“[i][b]我[/b][/i]伤口的纱布该换了，”Red叹气。他非常不情愿承认接下来的那半句话，“而我自己没办法换。”

Frank又走到厨房的门口。Red在对他装可怜，他肯定是在装可怜。单凭这一点就足够让他立刻转身走人。但Red垂下脑袋，耷拉下肩膀，采取了防御的姿态。操控人心真的不适合他的风格。

Frank蓄积的怒火慢慢地一点一点消失了。他在心里对自己又重复一次：操控人心真的不适合这小子的风格。

他叹息着点点头。“我去拿药箱。” 

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*本章章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1770715171[/url]

我脑袋里有鼓声在响，当你来时鼓声便起。我发誓你也听得到，它的声音那么响亮。  
我脑袋里有鼓在响，将我震倒在地上。我发誓你也听得到，它的声音那么响亮。  
比警笛声更响，比钟声更响，比天堂更甜蜜，比地狱更火热。  
我奔向教堂钟楼，那里钟声在响。我希望钟声让我清醒。我双耳嗡鸣，但鼓声依然清晰如常。  
比警笛声更响，比钟声更响，比天堂更甜蜜，比地狱更火热。  
我的双脚走向你身躯，我听到鼓声在我脑内鸣响，越来越响亮，越来越响亮。  
我直奔小河往里跳，祈祷河水淹没鼓声响。但河水灌入我的嘴，依然盖不住鼓声响。  
我贪婪地听着鼓声，鼓声贪婪吞噬我，直到我灵魂空荡荡，空得如同这鼓声响，可这鼓声才刚开场。

*6月26日第六十八更。

*紧张过度的小红莫名神萌。

*并肩一起站一站的小黑和小红足够让我心旌荡漾。

*用阴森森站着不说话威胁小红吃药的小黑，萌得我……“救命”2333333

*披着丝绸床单像超级英雄披着斗篷的小红，这个意象……“救命”233333

*死活强调自己在乎的只是腿的小黑你到底是想说服谁233333

*留了活口又不得不被Matt和Karen的接连追问“羞辱”的小黑233333惩罚者“一颗子弹一条命”的金字招牌已经快要挂不住233333

*6月27日，第六十九更。

*读者们请自行找萌点吧，被萌爆了的我自己去边上死一死先。

*最近的更新对我来说全都萌点满满，几乎可以逐句逐场景捋：

除开读者GNS已经提到的之外，明明什么错都没有但死命要道歉的小红特别让我泪目。  
而咆哮着说你他妈的给我把这些道歉的话收回去的惩罚者那么赞。他们之间的角力我永远看不厌。

老老实实承认自己是蠢货的Red（2333333）和低头表示诶我没法子换绷带诶你还不快来帮我的Red（23333惩罚者应该痛心疾首：Red这才和Elektra住了几天，居然就学会了操纵人心的坏毛病，简直被坏孩子带节奏带得飞起）  
——在他们的第一次同居时光里，特别是前期，小红是不低头的：他可以不吃药的，他可以自己单腿跳的，他可以回去一个人住的……而第二次同居时光里，Red开始变柔软了有没有。

然后两个人的相互指责“你不想留我在这里”“是你自己不想留在这里”……萌得我碎掉了。  
这跟情侣吵架有什么分别：“是你不爱我”，“明明是你不爱我”——潜台词则是“我们搞成这样不怪我，都怪你；是你不爱我，而我是爱你的”。  
看起来好像是指责，其实简直是变相表白么！！！

夜魔侠拼命指出惩罚者被敌人打得像猪头还留了敌人命（惩罚者一改威风凛凛枪下无活口的形象，又弱小又心软），揭人短揭得那么狠惩罚者简直气死23333

然后，夜魔侠和惩罚者的斗嘴！！！不知道有没有读者留意到，在第二十三章，小红在Elektra的公寓里追忆他和小黑的同居时光，想起很多细节，包括“勉勉强强充作对话的含义不明的单音节词”。换句话说，小黑以前根本不稀罕搭理小红的，他们的日常交流模式本来是：  
小红：“blablablabla……”小黑：“唔”  
小红：“blablablabla……”小黑：“呵”  
小红：“blablablabla……”小黑：“嗯”  
小红：“blablablabla……”小黑：“哼”  
小红：“blablablabla……”小黑：“啊”  
小红：“blablablabla……”小黑：“哇”  
小红：“blablablabla……”小黑：“哦”  
现在他们开始从小红单方面尬聊变成有来有往地斗嘴了！！

[/color]


	29. 庇护所/Shelter

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我觉得这个故事有很多地方都是在努力寻求平衡，特别是涉及Frank的地方。这也是我在这一章最终选择继续采用Frank视角的原因之一。虽然有很多问题是只有Matt才能够回答的，但我感觉这些问题可以等等。而且，我觉得本章里的对话更适合采用Frank的视角。

为了本章里提到的一些事件，我不得不妄自推断Matt的年龄。如果我搞错了，请告诉我，我来改。我也知道原剧里暗示过他母亲的事情；就此我有我自己的背景设置，但我会不会在这个故事里深入涉及目前还难说。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，你们既可爱又迷人。我何德何能，能从开更之时起到现在收到你们这么多的善意和支持。谢谢你们！敬请愉快阅读！ 

[hr]

[align=center]“我是一场飓风。  
我是一列货车。  
我的方式不对，  
但我只会这一招。  
当我摇摇欲坠走到你门口，  
一切都是我自找。  
你还会不会开门接纳我？”

——《Shelter》，Dorothy[/align]

[hr]

这小子试图调节他的呼吸，但他的努力徒劳无功。有他的伤腿在，数数根本扛不住，他的节奏很快便紊乱：数过五下之后，他折断的骨头让他呼吸猛地急促。  
            
Frank知道这小子迟早会说些讨人嫌的聪明话，所以他决定先发制人：“那是什么？”

“什么是什么？”

“你的那套呼吸：那是什么？” 

Red瑟缩了一下，抿起嘴唇。他又开始试着数数，而且这一次连眼睛都闭了起来。“冥想。”他控制着吐出一口气。

Frank揭开刀口处潮乎乎的纱布。伤口看起来真心不错，考虑到第三次手术过后才五天。缝合线扯得不紧，表示伤口的炎症已经下去了。这小子腿侧粉的粉，红的红。开放式骨折导致的淤青还没有退，但，没有感染导致的渗液，就算有淤青看起来也还好。原发伤口——也就是Red小腿肚子上的一道开放伤口——正在开始收口愈合。

他放下一颗心来，然后冷哼了一声：该死的忍者能起死回生，但却没办法让断了的腿完好如初。Frank把整块纱布用盐水浸透。盐水的凉意给Red带来一点慰藉。“你爸爸教你的？”

“不是。”Red在挣扎着呼吸之余发出一声轻笑。“冥想和他风格不合。是那个训练我的人，他教给我的。说冥想可以……帮助控制注意力，缓解疼痛，有助于我痊愈。”

“效果如何？”

“现在么？不怎么的。”  
   
Frank用另一层湿纱布盖在伤口上，展平。Red保持了三声进三声出的节奏。取得了个小胜利嘛。  
      
“你也会有同样的反应，你知道吧。”Red说这话的口吻接近于闲聊，而非流行心理学里说的、被囚禁者企图和囚禁者套近乎的口吻。然而正因为这样，Red的话在Frank耳内更显陌生。这场对话应该是在耍手段；但它不是。“当你……当你低头看向枪膛的时候？你的心跳立刻慢下来，你的呼吸也会变得平缓。”

Frank不想听他说这些。他断然地挡回去：“你爸爸会怎么说？你也听他的心跳？” 

他的用意只不过是让这小子闭嘴，但Frank历来是一击必杀型的选手。Red在装冷静，但还不够，他明显是受到了伤害：“是啊，我也听他的心跳。我那个时候不太控制得住自己的能力。”然后，他的声音放得非常低，“他并不知道。”

“你刚刚说啥？”

“他并不……”Red恢复了正常的音量，“我爸爸，他并不知道。我从来没告诉过他这事。”

该死，Frank为什么一点都不吃惊呢？他不会告诉他最好的朋友Fisk准备出狱大杀四方作为报复，不会告诉他爸爸他的耳朵能听到超声波。Frank打开一卷绷带，从Red的膝盖处开始包扎。他用自己的整条前臂托住Red的胫骨，以支撑折断的骨头。Red在努力忍住他的剧烈喘气，于是，Frank将Red的注意力从伤腿上转移开。 

“你妈妈，她……”

又是必杀一击。“别说了，Frank。”

“随口一问呗。”

“不，别说了。别再说了。”他的伤腿在Frank的手里颤抖。Red伸出手去够他的腿，呼吸紊乱，手指颤抖。Frank暂停把这该死的玩意儿缠起来的努力，转而把他的伤腿放低。 

Red花了很久才重新开口。当他重新开口时，他说的是：“我从来没见过她。我妈妈。” 

这口吻并不那么决然，或者那么沉痛，不像他提到他爸爸的时候。但背后的故事谁知道呢。Murdock从没见过他妈妈的原因可能多了去了。Frank再次开始给这小子的伤腿缠绷带，这一次时不时地中途停停手，好让他的伤腿缓一缓，也好让Red能调停呼吸。当Red过于缄默的时候，他继续开口干扰他的注意力。“她过世了？”

Red的身体僵硬起来。这是他唯一的防御。他没有给Frank继续深挖的机会：他说了一句“是”，然后这个话题就宣告结束了。但Frank回了一句“随便你说”，因为，当他听到谎言的时候他识别得出来。

Frank没有再费心去追问他爸爸的事情。Red现在在假扮砖墙。他牙关紧咬，恨不得摆出一副凶神恶煞脸，但他实际上只能乖乖歇着，受伤的腿像是新生婴儿一样小心翼翼架在Frank的手臂上。过了一会儿，他甩甩头，再次开口。阳光在他湿漉漉的下睫毛上反着光。“你，呃……”他抽抽鼻子，揉揉眼睛，“你弄开了一些缝合线。” 

“该死。”他一点都不曾留意到。Frank开始解开绷带，查看哪里有血渗出来。

“不，不——是你。你的背。”  
   
Frank拧了拧身体，以此进行诊断。确实，伤口有一边刺疼得格外厉害，但，真正让他确定的是血。他能感觉到热乎乎的鲜血在从里往外冒。“你听出来的，Red？”

他听到一声笑，一声轻笑。大概是这小子自己也觉得自己的话荒谬可笑：“我闻出来的。”然后，仿佛他刚刚那句话的荒谬可笑程度还不够似的：“你那个药箱里头有没有针和线？我可以把伤口重新缝起来。”

Frank继续回去给腿缠纱布。“我见你做过些很疯狂的事情，Red。我承认你厉害。但我不打算让一个瞎子拿着针在我背上戳。” 

“看不止通过眼睛这一种渠道。”

“就这一种，没别的。”

这小子的脸上展露一个微笑：坦率，认真，而且有一点点小得意。 “我打赌，我会比之前给你缝伤口的人缝得更漂亮。” 

这句自夸也不算过分，因为Karen的针法马虎得很，深的深浅的浅，宽的宽窄的窄。Red大概是不可能缝得更糟糕了，虽然他是个瞎子。但Frank仍然不会答应的。这小子的手抖成这样，他拿不稳针线的。再者，就算他的手不抖，挥拳打架跟缝合伤口依然是两码事。“我自己搞定。”几块无菌胶布的事，一贴就好。

他们此后一直无话。Red的腿重新放回到支具里养着。他躺在行军床上养伤，双手慢慢镇定下来不再抖动，一只手松开原本攥着的床单，另一只从墙上落下来。Frank则在收拾，把沾血的纱布、绷带和手套团起来等待丢弃，抽出Red左腿下被盐水和汗水浸透的毛巾丢进房间另一头越堆越高的脏衣物里头。

抓起医药箱里的剪刀和无菌胶布，Frank走向浴室，脱下T恤，拉开绕着他胸部包扎的绷带。他掀开绷带，血从他右肩下方往下淌。缝合线从一道好几厘米长的伤口下部呲了出来。Frank按了一块小手巾在这个部位，开始动手给贴胶布清空间。

但是，该死的，血流得太快。当他伸手想去够伤口的时候，伤口反被扯得更大了，仿佛是张大嘴在嘲笑他。

Frank扔下无菌胶布。他一只手将手巾按在背上，另一只手抓起剪刀，大步出浴室朝Red走去。Red静静地坐在行军床上，背抵着墙壁，双手折叠放在大腿上，乍一看一脸宁静的脸上简直随时会换上一抹得意的笑。Frank在医药箱里翻找手套和缝合包。Red全程没说话。就连那些用具被递到他面前时，他依然在装聋作哑。只有Frank开口说“你他妈的赶紧动手，Red”的时候，他才有所回应。

耶稣啊，这小子无需真露出得意笑容Frank也知道他在笑他。Red的每一个动作，以及他做动作的方式——他抓住那些东西，起身移到行军床边上，用力拉起手套，打开缝合包——动作精准，自信，而且非常该死地耐心。看着Red就仿佛在听一句“看，我早说了吧”在他耳边无限循环。

Frank努力把对方无言的嘲笑挡在身外。他用力抓住他之前给Red的伤腿换绷带时用过的椅子，然后把它端到坐着的Red的正前面，然后将它砰地放到地上。但是，该死的，这个动作只是让Red的骄傲更加膨胀，双眼里的光芒更加明亮。Frank沉身坐到椅子上。他能感觉到Red在他背后的得意笑容。Red脸上自鸣得意的该死笑容和他背上该死的刀伤简直是在手拉手欢歌。 

Frank用他空的那条手臂环住椅背，另一只手横过胸口反手按住背上的伤口，阻止血往外流，而该死的Red在做准备工作。“你他妈的要是敢说一个字，”他恫吓那小子，“只要你他妈的敢说一个字——”

Red一个字都没说。他将手巾和Frank的手一起从伤口上推开，然后开始干活。他用剪刀把开线的缝合线剪断抽走。他的手指沿着伤口摸索，查看还有没有别的地方开线。

他抽了一下鼻子。这是在判断有没有感染么？Frank伸长脖子回头看。那小子脸上有一种惊奇的表情，仿佛他从Frank皮开肉绽的伤口上看到了上帝。“Elektra没打算杀你。”他指出。

“我注意到了。”Frank回答。他把头拧回去。

“手合会在武器上涂毒药，只有为数不多的一些人知道解药。你本可能在好些天之前就没命了。” 

那个小妞肯定是为他专门弄了把清理过毒药涂层的武士刀。“那我可真走运。”

“你的伤口谁缝的？”Red追问。  
   
若是一直由Frank给他打理伤口而非像眼前这样反过来，这小子本来没机会问出这个该死的问题的。“怎么这么问？”

这小子轻笑：“因为他们的手艺太糟糕，把你的背当成衣服一样在缝呢。”

“你还精通缝衣服？”

“我精通的是缝伤口。”

“你被人打开花的次数有那么多啊。”

又是一声轻笑，但这小子没打算抵赖。“我以前经常——”他回到缝线绷开的地方，开始用针，“——经常帮我爸爸缝伤口，在他比赛之后。” 

“是你眼睛看不见之前，还是之后？”

“都有。”他的皮肤被拉紧到一起。Frank在脑子里过着他背上皮肤的动静，将它们和Red的动作对上号。好吧——这小子手下确实有谱。耶稣啊。“他总是先给我喝一口威士忌。直接对着瓶子喝。好确保我的手是稳的。”

“你这是在讨酒喝么？” 

“你有么？”

公寓某个地方的确有一瓶波本。前一任租客留下的。落满了灰尘。但现在去拿酒已经没有意义。按Murdock缝针的架势，在他拿到酒之前伤口就已经全缝好了。“你那会儿多大？”

“不记得了。”又是一针插进去。“八岁吧，我想。第一次缝针的时候。”  
   
Frank在心里思索着Red的话。很容易想象出Red小时候的样子：就他的年龄来说个子小小的，两只手抓着威士忌酒瓶。在弥漫着廉价酒气味的空气里，他帮他的拳击手爸爸缝伤口。他一边咳嗽一边哭：“你是怎么能下嘴喝这种东西的呢，爸爸？怎么做到的啊？”因为他刚刚偷喝了一口啤酒——不对，等等。那是小Frank。好奇的八岁孩子。而不是在给爸爸提供医疗的八岁孩子。

“他死的时候我十岁……但那时候我的缝针技术已经练得很好了。” 

Frank也留意到这一点了。他松开揽住椅背的右臂，让皮肤放松更便于操作。Red下针抽紧的动作似乎更用力。“我很遗憾。”他说，因为这是唯一可以说的话。

Red很安静。他安静地又缝了几针。“是啊。”他也很遗憾。

他俩放任沉默蔓延了一阵子，特别是Frank。出于对Red亡父的尊重，出于对Red的尊重。日子肯定很难过，因为，Red那么小就失去了父亲，母亲又情况不明。如果他服役的时候战死在了外面，Lisa和小Frank也不会有事的：Maria打点这个家打点得固若金汤像是座城堡。但Red当时才十岁，又是个瞎子，他会被直接送进福利院的。

Frank不得不从这想法中抽离。他没法子摆脱年幼的Red给他爸爸缝针的场景已经够糟糕，现在，他还开始追忆从爱尔兰厨房脱身之后在墓园里那些昏昏沉沉的片段。你会是名好的海军陆战队员，他这么跟那小子说。而当时他还不知道他幼年丧父的身世。  
   
“是Karen。”他说。   

这小子停下手。“什么？”

“Karen。她帮我缝的伤口。”  
              
“你去找Karen了？”

关于幼年Red的念头——他帮他爸爸缝针，对着瓶子小口喝着威士忌，无依无靠地在国家的监护下挣扎适应——退去了。在他身后，气氛越来越紧张；对此，Frank不是不得意。“当时没别的选择。我被人丢到犯罪调查现场，里外都有伤，必须赶紧想办法。”

又是一针戳进去。Red拉得有点过紧。“你把发生的事情告诉她了？” 

Frank懒得回答，因为他俩都很清楚他告诉她了。带着折断的鼻梁和血流如注的后背出现在她门口，[i][b]Red无影无踪[/b][/i]：该死的，当然，他他妈的当然告诉她了。  
         
“你不应该告诉她的。”噢，他们又要来这套了。Red用新的一针断开这句话。“Elektra知道Karen。她会找到她的。而Karen……她不会对——”拉紧针线，“——这事——”拉紧针线，“——袖手——”拉紧针线。

“不由你决定。”Frank冷淡地告知他。

针线的抽拉停下来。Red停下来。他努力想要寻找合适的问题。“她有帮你找我么？该死，Frank，她知道Elektra的住址么？”

“她给我指了正确的方向。”Red在狂怒的沉默中给线打了个结。Frank开口，免得他继续操心Karen的命运。“他们不会倒追到她头上的，Red。你已经从那里离开了，她没理由继续四处打探。再说了，我进到那栋大楼是有别人帮助。”

“你这话什么意思？”

Frank转了转肩胛骨，试探着伤口的缝合情况，努力甩开因为那小子而沿着他脊柱往上慢慢攀延的寒意。告诉Red并不会让Red忧虑少一点，但可以让他暂时消停点儿不去想Karen的事。“Sato给我发短信了。昨天下午三点左右。给我发了Elektra公寓的地址和里头的照片。你完事没？”

这小子沉浸在沉思里。“Sato给你发短信了？”

“平面图。布局图。守卫的照片。” Frank耸了耸双肩。“你完事没？”

Red用剪刀剪断缝线和针。他扯下手套，将它们团起来待丢弃。Frank任他坐在那儿，半是默默生气，半是不解好奇。Frank从医药箱里抓起一卷新的绷带，走回浴室去拿他脱在那儿的T恤。 

“她为什么要给你发短信？”Red追问，声音里有着货真价实的好奇。

“我不关心这，Red。”不管为什么都救不了Sato。再说了，这个才是真正重要的：“你的姑娘现在盯上的是我。不是她。”Frank真心不希望还得和去手合会争夺Sato的命。他又补了一句（为了Red）：“也不是Karen。” 

这小子还没完。“但为什么要给你发短信呢？Sato不应该想做这么容易招人怀疑的事情，不管是被你还是被Elektra怀疑。”

“哎哟老天在上——这他妈的有什么关系呢，Red？”Frank站在浴室镜子前。他从水槽下方抓起他最后一块手巾，擦拭后背上的血，顺便从镜子里瞥了一眼针脚。嗳，该死的，这小子干的活儿不单是比Karen的漂亮：这他妈的根本是无懈可击。整齐，间距均匀。Frank能很清楚地感觉到，和他左边松散的针脚相比，他右边的伤口缝合得多么严密。

他撕开绷带卷，让白色的织物横跨他的胸部，然后反手绕到背后。Red出现在浴室门口。与此同时，绷带从Frank手中脱落，滚向地面。他倒是努力在绷带卷落地之前一手兜住，但绷带卷在他手里缠绕打结。他这个样子没办法包扎伤口的。无声地，Frank将那一把绷带递给Red，自己将绷带条的一端按在胸口上，让那小子理顺绷带帮他包扎。 

“Sato做过的每一件事都是为了保她自己的命。帮你让她置身于手合会的威胁下。”Red嘴里说，手下在整理滚乱了的绷带卷。“你应该在这里敷一块纱布。” 

“她想要保她自己的命就不该把你个倒霉蛋卖给手合会。”Frank宣布。“这里没事。直接包起来就行，Red。动手。”   

“你用枪指着她的头。”Red说。 

“我把枪从她头边上拿开了。”Frank纠正他的话。“我不会再犯这个错误了。”那小子开始将绷带绕过Frank的背部，然后伸手将绷带卷递到Frank身前。Frank将它从自己胸口绕过，然后再将绷带卷反手递回身后。

“我当时生命垂危，而我是你饶她活命的唯一理由。她当时没得选，她只是想活下去。”

“你自己说过的，Red：人总是有选择的。你也别以为你能拦住我做我该做的事。你打算保一个该死的黑帮医生，虽然她把你个倒霉鬼卖给了一帮信邪教的忍者：我懂。” Frank低声咒骂。“你十之八九还会为了她挡他妈的子弹，只要你有这个机会……”

在他肩胛骨后方，Red的脑袋垂得低低的。但Frank能感觉到它的存在：那个该死的得意笑容。这一次，这个笑容更阴沉，仿佛他在说一个糟糕的笑话。当他重新抬起头来看向Frank肩膀时，通过镜子，Frank已经看不见那个笑容了。   

绷带被系好。Frank抓起地上的T恤，将它重新套上。他人还没离开浴室，Red便再次开口：“是她救了我的命。”

“那算什么。最近救过你小命的人多了去了。”

“她发了那些守卫的照片给你，”他补充，“而且显然没把这个地方告诉Elektra。”

Frank的步子差点停下来。差点。猝不及防地，周日晚上的记忆卷土重来。他跟Elektra的对话。Sato保证他的兴趣只是在于Fisk而非与手合会为敌。Frank继续往前走，直到这些记忆消失。这些不会改变任何事：无论是已经发生的事情，或者是他将要去做的事。 

“你应该吃点东西。”他从厨房里扬声说，改变话题。

“她十之八九也救了你的命。”Red回答，口吻里毫不遮掩他的兴高采烈。

Frank坚持他自己的话题：“还有，把那些该死的抗生素吃了！现在可没有医生随叫随到了。”

沉默。耶稣啊，那小子最好是没在搜肠刮肚想些俏皮话儿准备回嘴。“听到我的话了么，Red？”老天在上，要是他敢说是和否之外的任何话……

“嗯，”Red终于回答，口气里没有他往常的坏脾气，“我听到你说话了。” [color=Silver]（*我听到你说话了。I got you.这句话和Frank一直对Matt说的“你有我在”是一模一样的字面）[/color] 

Frank等着。什么事都没发生。这小子是真心诚意的，或者，至少他表现得像是真心诚意。他没再去谈Sato或者忍者或者Frank还没能杀掉的任何人，这就算不错。“很好。”他又给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

[hr]

食物让Red稍微闭了一会儿嘴。他几乎都没等食物热透就将头埋进Rina前一个礼拜送过来的若干密封盒之一，然后从Frank留在床头柜上的瓶子里倒出一颗巨大的胶囊，但他没去动那瓶T3——通过声音，或者重量，或者他的其他某种感知，Red能够辨识出T3来。那小子在行军床上采取了坐姿，双腿在身前伸展开，背抵住墙壁。他又开始做他那种冥想。Frank任他去了。垃圾要倒。车要保养。随便什么鬼事，反正能让他从该死的公寓里出去一会儿就好。

Frank在几个小时之后回来，Red仍是之前的姿势，但他并不是一直在做冥想。他的墨镜出现在了床头柜上，还有他的手机。这俩东西自从礼拜天晚上以来便一直在Frank的某个行李袋中安家。Red没可能单凭冥想找到和拿出它们。手机甚至还连上了充电线在充电。活像他真的有意使用手机似的。 

Frank从旁边走过。但他扭头往后瞥了一眼，确保他真的看到了他认为他看到的东西。那瓶T3——它本来在床头柜较远的地方，现在它离行军床近了些，而且Red的水杯已经快见底。 

Frank走出房间，沉默着站在厨房里。他注意到一件奇怪的事：水槽边上放着一个刚洗干净的特百惠盒子。这一幕让Frank陷入思考。他不得不花了一秒钟提醒自己，这个盒子不是他自己洗的，是Red洗的。出于某种原因，这个事实让这一幕场景更奇怪了。锅碗瓢盆。这个，和药物，和充着电的手机，和安静的Red，叠加在一起让他充满了徒劳无功的期待。能量无处宣泄。

该死，他觉得疲惫。

Frank往脸上泼了些水，用力揉着自己的短发。他用Red挂在橱柜把手上的洗碗巾擦干手，然后走出厨房，跌躺到门口等着他的床垫上。他没有睡熟。如果Red因为听到忍者呼吸而突然从冥想中抽离过来，Frank会一骨碌起来扑上去。但他顺着特百惠的盒子想到旋转木马事件发生的那个早晨，想到在早餐桌上用手肘去撞他的手提醒他抬头看她笑靥的Lisa。

Frank抓住这一缕思绪：Lisa朝他无忧无虑地微笑，就像映照在中央公园上的夏日阳光。她很快就会血肉横飞，从他手里流下去。所以，Frank想着那些锅碗瓢盆，想着那张餐桌，想着厨房和屋子。与此同时，他让Maria、Lisa和小Frank在他的视线周围徘徊，只是他不让自己把焦距对到他们身上——这样子，那些在他脑海里呼啸的子弹就没办法伤及他们。

行军床吱呀呀响。家具在摇晃，有人在单腿往公寓的另一头跳。浴室的窗户被推开了。Red去了室外。

Frank让自己又多躺了几分钟，只有几分钟。但，微风里传递的寒意咬着他的后背。他起身，龇了下牙。他的骨头又疼又僵硬，他的背在烧。这就是为什么他通常并不休息。休息只不过让疼痛有一个找上门的机会。他站起来舒展身体。凉凉的空气有一点帮助。它突破他绷紧的四肢，让鸡皮疙瘩沿着他的手臂一路往下。

他朝行军床走去。这小子的东西依然装在床下一个袋子里。Frank在袋子里翻找，但找到的只有T恤和书籍。他走开，走向公寓的另一个角落。他在那里放了只纸箱，纸箱里放了几件衣服。Frank抓起他找到的第一件帽衫，然后两步并一步地走向浴室。

当Frank将头探出窗外时，Red正冲着他的方向看过来。Frank将帽衫揉成团，抬手扔过去。他没等着看那小子有没有接住便直接闪身回了公寓，朝着他的床直线走过去。他还满心打算再打一会儿盹，直到Red真的行动起来，直到他们真的需要忧心忍者们已倾巢出动。

过了一会儿，那小子回到公寓里。Frank睁开双眼，看到一个精瘦的身影翻过浴室窗子爬进来：Red穿上了那件该死的帽衫。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*6月30日第七十更。2018年过去一半啦！！

*章节曲目标题可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1776214018[/url]

我是一场飓风。我是一列货车。我的方式不对，但我只会这一招。当我摇摇欲坠走到你门口，一切都是我自找。  
你还会不会开门接纳我？你会不会给我庇护所，让我不再伤害自己？  
我由痛苦组成，而你是安全港。当我逃亡时，我只认你为家。  
我现在仍在逃亡，仍在逃亡。当我摇摇欲坠走到你门口，一切都是我自找。  
你还会不会开门接纳我？你会不会给我庇护所，让我不再伤害自己？ 

*萌点依然很多，比如一击必杀·哪壶不开提哪壶·小黑。虽然他问问题不是为了获得信息或者为了闲聊交流，而是出于转移Matt注意力这样实际的目的，但他开口问出这样的问题也称得上破冰了嘤嘤嘤。

*7月1日第七十一更。

*以装聋作哑无声沉默和小黑角力的小红。以拍拍打打出言恫吓和小红角力的小黑。开始吐露身世的小红。开始交换一点俏皮话的小黑和小红。以无言的默契包扎伤口的小黑和小红。继续以咖啡浇愁的小黑……萌得我已经消失不见。

*7月2日第七十二更。

*萌点依然满满：悄悄去洗碗的小红——这个细节很微妙，好像是体现小红教养好有礼貌，好像是体现他和小黑的同居生活的日常和温馨，但原文下也有读者指出小红在努力不成为负担。哇，这么甜的细节立刻反转成一击必杀的虐了。

小黑顺着和小红在一起的锅碗瓢盆的超现实日常生活想起了他曾经拥有但已成为泡影的幸福。又是一击必杀的虐。

偷眼看小红有没有吃T3的小黑，233333，萌得我哭o(╥﹏╥)o

穿小黑帽衫的小红好萌，233333o(╥﹏╥)o

*因为原文爆萌+我三次元相对空，所以最近一个礼拜我更新得比较野。好了，我现在正式宣布我要回去搬砖了。这样，后面的更新大概会缓回到一礼拜一章的节奏。下次见。[/color]


	30. 二次探索/Exploration B

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我记得当我开这个坑的时候，我对自己许了几个诺言（只要我写的不是一发完，我每次都对自己许同样的诺言）：保持故事的轻盈简洁；集中我的注意力；每章保持在2,500单词左右。上述三个诺言我一个都没有守住。虽然我也不后悔，但当我回想我开坑时的想法时，我觉得：“哇噻，还真是天真啊”，因为最后结局老是一样。

我觉得我应该提一嘴：Foggy、Karen还有Lantom就快回来了，因为我也意识到离他们上一次出场已经有好多好多章过去了！

本章的主题歌曲与其说是歌曲，不如说是以诉诸听觉的方式对Mark Danielewski的小说《House of Leaves》（这本书始终是我最钟爱的书籍之一）作出的回应。我觉得它适合作为本章的标题，鉴于这是Matt第二次探索Frank的世界。本章曾有一个备选标题，也是Poe的歌：《五又二分之一分钟的走廊》。这首歌也是和《House of Leaves》相关的。我强烈推荐这张专辑，以及这本书。[color=Silver]（*这张专辑指Haunted，它是Poe的第二张专辑，包含上述两首歌。歌手Poe真名Anne Decatur Danielewski。是的，你没有看错：她和书的作者Mark Danielewski是姐弟）[/color]

读者们，亲爱的读者们，可爱的读者们：谢谢你们，一如既往；谢谢你们善良的支持、鼓励和意见。我希望你们喜欢本章！举杯）

（本章末尾亦有注。）

[hr]

[align=center]“我想你应该知道  
爸爸今天走了  
他闭上眼与世长辞……  
他让我转达他的爱  
他想让你知道  
他已经释怀  
如果你还没有你应该看开  
接电话呀，请接电话呀……？你在吗？”

——《Exploration B》，Poe[/align]

[hr]

Fogwell健身房在由金属、霉菌和汗水组成的雾霭中出现了。指关节重击着皮革。“Matty。”爸爸揉着他的头发，在他额头上落了一个吻。他的话语不断轻敲着Matt的鼻子、脸颊和眼皮，但是没有相关的声音。Matt听不见，也辨识不出那些话；他只是任凭爸爸正在说话的感觉像雨点一样落在他身上。

当Matt醒来时，他的脸颊潮乎乎的。眼泪在他喉咙口留下咸咸的滋味，要把它清除掉是桩复杂的工作。毯子包裹着他的双手和头。实际上，Matt抽鼻子嗅了嗅：当他翻过身时牵扯着他脸颊的织物是件连帽衫。他穿着一件连帽衫睡着了。他穿着[i][b]Frank的[/b][/i]连帽衫睡着了。

Matt拉了拉连帽衫的袖子，把帽子掀起来。Frank的公寓以一种旋风般的方式回到他的注意力里——金属，霉菌，汗水，[i][b]Fogwell健身房[/b][/i]。爸爸的嗓音像是雨点一样噼啪落在他周身肌肤上。Matt蜷起身体，面向墙壁侧卧，隔绝掉公寓里的各种声音。他在脑海里回放着爸爸的声音，对自己说这声音依然在，在他记忆里。他对自己说，他从未忘记这声音。

“你醒了，帅哥？”Frank从厨房里问。

Matt等着父亲的声音插进来，清晰又响亮地说：“[i][b]醒醒，Matty[/b][/i]”以及“[i][b]我就在这里，Matty[/b][/i]”——然后他才回答：“嗯。”

“昨晚上倒头睡得挺沉的嘛。”

最终那是必然。Matt花了大把大把时间清醒地躺在那里，满身疼痛，满怀疑问，但绷着一根弦等着听到忍者的呼吸声。但他怀疑Frank已经知道这事儿了。他温和地反击：“你还说我呢。”

“唔，嗯。”Frank又不说话了。这么容易被驳倒，简直不像他风格，但他显然不准备坦率地分享他忙于追踪夜魔侠的那四天。肯定是没心情谈[i][b]那事[/b][/i]。

Matt一样没心情。就让Frank保留他的秘密好了；不论他的动机是什么，最后都没区别。Matt不如不知道。再说了，一旦梦境消散，他开始有点恶心眩晕，而且有点抖。T3在他体内兴风作浪，把他的五脏六腑揉成团，让他无法集中注意力。他一条手臂横过腹部，希望热量能缓解他胸口慢慢发作的恶心感。他不是不知道空腹不宜吃这药，但他当时实在是不想大半夜单腿跳着穿过整个公寓，特别是Frank就睡在厨房边上，永远警觉得随时会醒过来。

说真的，Matt根本一开始就不该动吃这药的念头。他怎么会蠢到拿腿上的疼痛去交换根深蒂固的瘙痒？这瘙痒从断掉的骨头起，不断膨胀，从皮肤一直传感到他的臼齿。别惦记着他在Elektra那儿享受到的美好的二十四小时了（高端人工合成药品让他什么都感觉不到，不会剧痛，不会抽筋）。他可以应付这个。他必须应付这个。还有正事要做。

[i][b]有正事要做，Matty。[/b][/i]

他朝着窗台伸手，努力将手从过长的袖子里伸出来让指节去感受阳光。从他的触感来看，现在是上午十点左右。秋天的微风让窗玻璃凉凉的。Matt抓住窗台借力，令自己坐起身。

Frank从厨房里冒出来。从Matt听到的来判断，他现在好多了。Frank前一天的状态是有点糟糕的：他昨晚的心跳有点快（是肾上腺素在对疲累作出弥偿），伴随着既有逃避性又具攻击性的行为，遇到他无意谈及的事情就遮遮掩掩躲躲闪闪。现在，Frank的脉搏又回到了那种稳定的、让人宽心的节奏。Matt用Frank的脉搏作为锚，抵抗着他的眩晕。

天哪，他的胃在疼。Matt用他的手臂更紧地横按住身体左侧，拒绝让这一点流露。

他的表演奏效了。Frank的心跳没有变化。“今天要出去办点事儿，”他说，“换辆车，备点儿吃的，这啊那啊的。”

“我们，还是你？”Matt问。

第一个代词‘我们’让Frank从对话里小小地退出一步，抽身保持一点距离。Matt累得无力翻白眼。他得到了一场好好的打量。他的眼皮直跳动。然后Matt垂下头，默默希望Frank说点话——[i][b]任何话[/b][/i]。之前总像是被四墙挤压的幽闭恐惧消失了，取而代之的是之前未有过的、让人不安的自在感。他俩都清楚这一点，他俩也都不准备就此发表任何言论。

Frank装得漫不经心，但他的心跳节奏会比正常情况下快出一拍。“不打算把你留在这里让忍者抓走，Red。再说了，新鲜空气？阳光？有个机会活动你腿脚？全都对你有好处。”

Matt无法否认所有这些事都对他有吸引力，但他不准备就此承认。Frank想要假装一切如前没有改变，好啊，他俩尽可以一起装。“我有选择么？”

“没有。”

果然吧。Matt费力地将双腿搬到行军床下，让自己坐在床沿。血液涌向他的伤腿，支具里的腿在膨胀。他控制不住地呻吟，用力扶住墙掌握平衡。

Frank的脉搏变得很滑稽，是因为眼前的事情而产生的某种微微的焦躁不安——但具体是因为眼前的什么事，Matt吃不准。他的拼命努力并不会刺激到Frank，疼痛更不会。Frank现在的脉搏是他落到爱尔兰厨房手里那一夜他在夜魔侠现身一刻的脉搏：Frank遇到了无准备的事。他没有行动指南应付[i][b]这个[/b][/i]，不管这个是什么。

Matt嗤笑一声。[i][b]欢迎来到我的世界，Frank。[/b][/i]

[hr]

换上干净的绷带和衣服让Matt感觉自己恢复了一点点正常。他吃了抗生素，还咬了几口能量棒，期间一直靠着大口喝水来缓解自己抽紧的腹肌。Matt不再摄入可待因了，他靠着紧咬牙关来对抗腿上的抽痛。他胡乱戴上墨镜，朝着公寓楼大门进发。

他出去的进程被一件兜头丢到他脑袋和肩膀上的连帽衫给阻了一下。Frank从他边上闪身走过，回手关上公寓门落锁。“外头冷。”Frank嘟囔着说。没等Matt回答，他已经快步冲下楼梯。

公寓楼里基本很安静。Matt以为Rina正将她的公寓门打开一线从门后悄悄往外看，但她根本不在家。去上班了吧，Matt估计。唯一一个可能让Frank演戏的人不在，所以，没道理把那件帽衫丢给他，除开外面冷以及Frank不想让他受凉的事实。

就和他最初给Matt连帽衫一个原因。

“冷一点又冷不死人。”Matt说。换个场合，若是他俩没处在眼前局面中的话，这句话听起来倒活脱脱像是Frank会说的话。

Frank的口吻和他与地狱恶犬打交道那个晚上使用的口吻一模一样：“穿上，不然我让你穿上。”Frank的心跳往上炸了一拍，然后又回落到它自信的节奏。他又变回了绝不怀疑自己（哪怕只是一秒钟）的Frank，而Matt的第一反应，他的唯一反应，是[i][b]谁怕谁啊[/b][/i]。

紧接着，Frank出了公寓楼门，只剩Matt一个人。在他手里，连帽衫沉甸甸的，伴有一大堆错位了的记忆——Fogwell健身房和父亲的回忆冲淡了Frank衣物上浓厚的火药味儿。眼下，它们给他带来的宽慰不多。他不太明白；他希望自己能明白，但每次当他试图把碎片拼到一起，他都发现拼图里还缺失最重要的一片。

他穿上那件连帽衫，然后下楼。

[hr]

Frank要办的事儿散落在布朗克斯区。第一桩会面是在公寓南面没多远的地方，对Frank来说步行可达，但Matt很感激他选择开车去。Frank让他在车里等。从Frank的口吻判断，他没指望Matt会乖乖等着，而是肯定会做点儿什么。但Matt听了他的话；他在车里等着……只是把车窗摇了下来。在繁忙城市的一片喧嚣之中，Frank的脚步声渐行渐轻。然后他停下脚步，从外套里抽出什么东西，打断某个男人和他打的招呼。一张纸条。他用纸代替他讲话。

Frank并没有掩饰这一点。一回到车内，他就落井下石地讥笑Matt。“都听清楚了吧，Red？”对此，Matt回答：“滚蛋，Frank。”

他们接下来向东北方向开去。阳光全程照在Matt身上。他把车窗摇到更低，一只手绕着车窗框架打转。经行过的街区一点一滴地在他张开的掌心上跳动，陌生，又不陌生。他靠着将布朗克斯区和地狱厨房作比较来衡量布朗克斯，结果，他发现对比让他想念地狱厨房。哈德逊河在这里被消音，因为水流与砖石和金属搅在一起。老旧的建筑同样让警笛声显得沉闷。

肌腱紧紧包住皮革。Matt从他的遐想中抽离出来：Frank扶方向盘的手在收紧，他的脉搏达到了惩罚者的脉搏速率。

“我真好奇这些警笛是因为什么事在响。”Matt说。

Frank调整了握方向盘的手。他不好奇。警笛声就是警笛声。“一样的破事儿，换了个地方而已，Red。”

Mat还想再说点什么，关于换了个地方的相同破事儿，关于还活着的忍者们，但他突然被一股强烈的金属味迎面袭来。这气味像一堵墙，完全压住了他身下的汽车的味道。Frank把车停在一座停车场里。在这里，风被切割成一细条一细条。到处都是生锈金属的味道。铁，钢，铝，还有铜，它们的气味迫使Matt用力地吞咽了一下。一股浓厚的润滑油加机油味道在他嘴里扎下根。

车刚停下，Matt便匆匆下车，抓起双拐，一路退到一大堆废旧汽车零件旁。“看着你脚底下。”Frank说。他的声音在大量报废的汽车中回荡，被切得支离破碎。Frank汽车门用力关上的声音在他们身边锐硬的金属中回响。当Matt努力想要集中注意力时，他的听力依然帮不上忙，因为声音不断起落，高的高，低的低，没办法让他感受纵深或者维度。他们身在一个废品场，确切说是汽车零件拆卸场，而Matt希望他以后再也别上这种地方来。

说话声和心跳声出现了。两个男人，一个还没满二十岁，另一个和Frank差不多年纪，和Frank差不多身材，大概所有方面都和Frank差不多：他俩说话时都用那种军队级别的单音节词，吐词都含混不清地混杂为一个长长的喉音。他俩就连心跳都是同一个节奏，因为他们受过相同的基本训练。钥匙和现金转了手。“我找人把它开过来。”对方说。他在Frank肩膀上拍了一记。然后，那个十来岁的男孩跳上车。Matt听到他把它开到附近一个空旷的停车场里。

“你的老朋友？”Matt问。

“不是。”他俩只不过都曾经是军人，就这。

另一辆车被开过来。更多的单音节词被交换。Frank接住朝他丢过来的一串新的钥匙。无论是Frank还是那个年纪略长的男人都没有互道再见，他们只不过微微点了一点头——若不是Matt全神贯注，这个动作根本不会被察觉。Matt满心都是问题，但Frank铁定不会回答，即使这些问题真有答案。

他们的第三站也和前两站一样以同样冷淡疏离的态度跑完了：Frank停好车，下车，他这一次甚至都没有警告Matt等在里头。Frank闪身进了一家袖珍的商店。这家店闻起来有年头了，又旧，又小，不可能有很完善的安保设施，正是惩罚者会采购补给的那种地方。Matt全程都沉浸在自己的思绪里：他在脑海里不断重放着前几站的过程。

他握拳，松开，握拳，松开，迫使血液往他大脑输送。

当Frank回到驾驶座上时，他带回一个袋子，并把它丢到后座上。

Matt蓄意忽略他自己心脏的猛跳。停在路边的车重新启动了，阳光热辣辣地晒在他脸颊上。

“有话想说就说，Red。”Frank催促他，还是用那种冷淡疏离的口吻，他今天一直都是这种口吻。这种口吻告诉Matt，Frank什么都不在乎：他不在乎他的线人，或者任何人。

“我只是在好奇你是怎么做到的。”Matt承认。他最后一次松开拳头。血液回退到他的伤腿，留在那里，刺刺地疼。

Frank甚至连语气都没有往上扬。“做到什么。”[color=Silver]（*这里本应是个疑问句，疑问句的语气本应往上扬。作者在这里用这个细节把Frank的冷淡语气写到极致）[/color]

“跟人建立起这张关系网，但又不在乎其中任何一个人。”

“我在乎他们活儿干得好不好。”

但仅限于此了。“但不在乎他们活还是死。”

“每个人到头来都会死。”Frank淡淡地说。“在乎从来不曾让谁免于一死，现在肯定也他妈的一个样。”

对此，Matt亦无从反驳。如果只需要在乎就能救人性命，惩罚者和夜魔侠都会无事可干。话虽如此：“你从不担心有人追杀他们？你的线人？”

“没什么好担心的。有的是人卖子弹和汽车。生意从来不愁没人做。”

“所以你看着自己的战友死在异国他乡也没害怕过。”Matt理解地说。

Frank稍微转了转肩膀。他背上的缝线擦过绷带。他是什么样就是什么样，他不会为自己找借口，不管过去发生过什么或者他做过些什么。

Matt叹气。他庆幸自己戴着墨镜。那些名字如潮水一般涌现，从他脑子里疾驰而过，仿佛祈祷经文。所有那些他不会拨打的电话号码，那些他没办法联系的人，他救下的人，他没能救下的人，那些没有他会过得更好的人。天哪，事情会简单得多，如果没有人在乎他，如果他能够跟Frank一样风过不留痕，既不牵挂任何人，也不担心任何人牵挂他。“我希望我也能这样。”

一声叹息。“不，你不希望。”

“真的，我希望。”

“那有什么该死的事情妨碍你这样呢？”Matt嗤笑。但Frank还没完。“你已经甩了你最好的朋友还有女朋友。你现在不欠任何人任何事。让他们走。放开手啊。”

他把自己掩饰得从来不够好，现在更不好了，而且他在Frank面前一直无所遁形。“事情没那么简单。”

“也没多么复杂。”Frank下了结论，并在座位上微微地挪动了一下身体。Matt等着他责备他，等着他评论说他不可能两头占好。生活的确会更简单，要么斩断羁绊，要么舍弃面具。 

但Frank什么都没说，而是深吸一口气，平复心情。“你不会想要像我这样，Red。”

Matt任他左腿的尖叫盖过Frank警告的话语和在他血管里涌动的寒意。Frank在陈述事实。他在保证，总会有哪一天，受够了的Matt会变成他。但他好像也在警告Matt别主动去追逐这样的变化。[color=Silver]（*one bad day。S2E3里Frank和Matt在天台上，Frank对Matt说过的话：You are one bad day from being me.）[/color]

他的腿在咆哮，亟于被抬高。比咆哮的腿更强烈的是Frank的连帽衫的味道，它不断地让他的思绪回到童年。Matt揉着自己的大腿。“你去找的那些人，你保持联系的那些人，他们都对你有点用。我对你有什么用？”

接下来的沉默并不像Matt预期中那样令人不适。从表面上看，Frank似乎精力充沛到过剩，但他的呼吸不能更平和。他最近时不时地在很认真地考虑这个问题。他不可能不考虑，毕竟发生了那么多事。

Frank的心跳只是加快了一秒钟，然后又回到惯常的节奏。

“麻烦精，Murdock。你他妈的就是个麻烦精。”

情不自禁地，Matt露出一个微笑。

汽车驶入公寓楼的停车场。Matt嘶嘶地将他的腿从落着的状态抬起来，免得断腿因为砂石地面颠簸。Frank停车的速度对他来说不够快，而且，即使是在车停稳之后，Matt仍一拳砸在车门上。疼。太他妈的疼了。

Frank关掉引擎。周围很安静，只有遥远而细碎的声音。Matt沉浸其中，让自己的注意力飘远，五感扩展。城市从他身上穿过，像是一朵不沾衣的云彩。与此同时，那些思绪纠结地缠住他：那些为什么，怎么回事，以及以后怎么办。Frank和受伤但没死的忍者。邀请他同住的Karen。Foggy和他只想要他的朋友而非夜魔侠的事实……

Matt转而把注意力放回到腿上。腿的疼痛其实也没那么糟糕。

[hr]

在公寓里的时间平静而缓慢。傍晚不知不觉到来了。Rina的脚步声标志着傍晚的到来：她疲惫地走上楼梯，比闹钟更准时。Matt都不必伸手到窗台上检查温度就能知道影子已经西斜拉长。

他坐起身，因为抽痛的腹部而皱眉。现在的疼痛已经不是可待因作祟了，而是因为紧张的肌肉在放松。在整个冥想过程中，他的腿一直啮咬着他，令他肌肉绷紧。

Matt躺回到行军床上，直到他缩在墙角呼吸，让空气在肺里进进出出，并调用他的五感。通过开着的浴室窗户，Matt听得到Frank的动静：他在收拾汽车。周围的声音杂乱喧嚣。夜晚正在挺进，伴随着夜晚的还有忍者随时冒出的可能性，更不用说他不用止疼药是扛不过去了的惨淡事实。

他的牙齿上下打战。Matt咬紧牙关，挺直脖子和肩膀，握紧双拳。呼吸。呼吸。他能做到的。他是唯一一个能做到的人。

又一阵强烈的疼痛在他左腿爆发并踯躅不去。疼痛在上头灼烧，先给他点厉害看看。Matt猛然起身。他单腿站起来。动一动会好一点，能让他不去想那个正在他左膝以下肆虐的恶魔。 

当他走到厨房时，他不得不靠在厨房的门框上：他的左腿疼得要死，右腿则哆哆嗦嗦。但他身上的每一寸都拒绝就此坐倒到Frank的床垫上。他身形摇晃，不得不扶住厨房台面保持平衡。在他颤抖的双手下是散落在台面上的、洗干净了的特百惠盒子；Matt把它们整理成一摞。这些盒子曾装过Rina送来的食物，现在等着被归还。

他松开一支拐杖，然后另一只手抱住特百惠盒子，一路紧咬牙关对抗他的腿。Matt重新穿过公寓回到他的行军床边，抓起桌上的太阳镜胡乱戴到脸上，然后往公寓的走廊去。

Rina在放肖邦。唱片机的指针时不时划过唱片的表面。她的脚步声拖拖沓沓地在老旧的木地板上走动。

Matt抬手敲门。唱片机又跳针了。Rina用俄语嘶嘶低语了几句，然后轻轻地敲了唱片机一记，让音乐从头播放。有很长一段时间，她站在那儿，等着。最终，她轻悄悄走到门边。“谁在外头？”Rina问。

“我是……”Matt迟疑着。他不记得Rina知不知道他的名字。她大概是不知道的。她似乎只知道他的一个身份。“……Frank的弟弟。”

Rina打开锁，在她的安全链允许范围内将门大力拉到最大的位置。Matt能听到她的心脏在狂跳，她的呼吸因为害怕而急促。但她的声音虽然很小，却清晰坚定。“Frank说你前些天生病了。”

Matt点头。“是的。”

她的心跳缓下来一点点，但她的口吻没有变。“他可担心你呢。”她以指责般的口吻说。

这说法不太对头。Matt直接反驳回去：“Frank……从不担心谁。”

“你是他弟弟。他盼着你好。”所以Rina觉得这样就足够使用‘担心’这个词了。“你回来了真好。”

接下来的几秒钟，Matt说话磕磕巴巴的，脑子里冒出一堆新问题。他想要继续向她追问。他想要证据。他想要论点以及论据。Frank担心起人来是什么样子的？这些有可能完全是Rina自己的单方面假设。事实上，十之八九的确只是她一厢情愿的想法。兄弟是要守望相助的；而就Rina所知，Frank的弟弟病了。所以嘛，Frank肯定担心咯。

他伸手把一叠特百惠递出去。“我想把这些还给你。谢谢你。你的厨艺真好，Rina。”

Rina的心跳频率攀高了。“这没什么的。”然后，“我做多了，”最终，“对不起。”Matt能感觉到Rina死死地盯着她自己的一大叠盒子，与此同时在心里衡量着解开门上安全链的风险。最后打量了Matt一次之后，Rina下了决定。她必须先确定他不是威胁然后才会开门。

Rina关上门，解开安全链，然后重新拉开门。但她仅仅把门开到容许一条手臂伸出，然后接过她的盒子，把盒子收进去。

Matt冲她挥挥手。“晚安，Rina。”然后他转过身，朝着Frank的公寓走去。

她的心跳简直直冲云霄。那些话从她嘴里爆出来不带停：“你头发该剪了。”[color=Silver]（*Youneedahaircut.作者用单词不断开的方式表示Rina的语速和紧张）[/color]

一连串道歉从她嘴里吐出来。“对不起，对不起，但是……你的头发。它们有点……它们太……对不起。你头发该剪了。你的头发真的可以剪了。”她的声音低到近乎耳语。“……对不起。”

Matt露出一个黯然的微笑。Rina对于寻常事物的关注有些讽刺可笑。她并没有追问他的腿是怎么断的或者Frank身上怎么有伤或者他俩到底是不是兄弟。“我头发是有些长了。”他轻声笑。“也许我可以让Frank帮我全剃光。”

Rina猛烈地摇头，摇得整座公寓楼都仿佛在颤抖。“别，别。我认识些姑娘。我在理发沙龙管账。她们可以给你剪头发。她们手艺很好的。如果你……如果你愿意。除非你愿意。”

一只拳头在他胸口攥紧。Matt垂下头，痛苦地呲了下牙。他做事情已经做到绝，消失已经消失得那么彻底，而现在，Rina提出如此简单的一个建议竟然让他呼吸不上来。“我会想想的。谢谢你，Rina。”

她点着头，准备关上门。但她又一次猛地将门打开，但又准备关上。不行——她仍有话要说。“别让Frank给你剃光头。”

她的心跳是门背后一串恐惧的乒乓乱跳。她不相信她居然真的把这话给说出来了。“对不起。我很对不起。”

“不必——”

她用力关上门。

Matt察觉到她的心跳，急促，不安，害怕。“谢谢你，Rina。”他又一次道谢，然后单腿跳着离开。

[hr]

当他进门摇摇晃晃地穿过Frank的公寓时，他撞上了床头柜。Matt很小心，没有弄洒上头的一满玻璃杯水。他的手指摸索着上头的药瓶，把它们一个个拿起来摇。抗生素摇起来低沉、密集；T3量少，在瓶子里是一种细碎的声音。而第三个瓶子里的药相互冲撞簌簌作响。Matt拿起那个瓶子，一只手在瓶子外摸索。他拧开盖子，顿时闻到一股强烈的阿司匹林味儿。

在吞服了两粒胶囊并喝掉整杯水之后，他突然意识到，前一天晚上这个瓶子并不在床头柜上，而且他下午睡下之前那只玻璃杯已基本见底。

Matt单腿在屋子里跳了一圈，收集着那些他之前不曾细想的细节。沙袋上满满都是新近染上的味道。当他睡着的时候，他的一些衣服被送还到行军床下的行李袋里，全洗干净了。除了床头柜上的阿司匹林和水之外，公寓里仿佛没啥新鲜事了，直到Matt跳进浴室：他闻到浴缸边有一条新的甘油肥皂，便宜货，但比Frank上周放在那里的、刺激强到能让人脱层皮的玩意儿温和得多。

Matt把听觉集中在停车场里的Frank身上。车听起来没问题，但Frank并没有开着车去任何地方，他没去追猎忍者，或者出手惩罚其他人。Frank根本就没离开过公寓。他从未离开过。

恍悟像一连串泡泡从他脑海里咕嘟嘟直涌到头盖骨。Matt跌跌撞撞地退回到行军床边，一跤坐倒，呼吸艰难，心情混乱。他在抗拒，一直在抗拒：公寓的味道，现在仍穿在他身上的连帽衫的味道，那些本来会被忽略掉的小细节。Frank一直在这里，在公寓里，在停车场内逡巡，在书桌边转悠，夜里保持着清醒以防忍者杀过来。

而Sato清楚这正是Frank会待的地方。她不是试图向惩罚者卖好讨饶；她是想要分散他的注意力，所以她才会帮他把Matt弄回去。

Matt让自己窝回到墙角，把他一阵阵悸痛的腿抬高到行军床上。他横过一条手臂紧紧按在腰腹处，压住他翻腾的胃。Sato清楚。Rina也清楚。Frank肯定清楚，至少清楚其中一部分，虽然Matt怀疑他依然没弄明白Sato的真实动机。Sato看似行事矛盾，但其实Sato有她的行事逻辑，一点儿都不矛盾。 

听到Frank顺着消防梯往回走翻身进窗子的声音，Matt展开蜷在角落的身体。他用手指梳理着蓬乱的头发，期间一直努力和帽衫过长的袖子做斗争。他本想通过这些动作让自己看起来没那么紧张，但Frank还是一眼看穿了他。“什么事？”

“没什么。”他回答得太快了。Frank的心跳已经警觉地飚起来。Matt转移话题。“谢谢你。”

Frank耸肩。“啥事都没做啊，Red。”

Matt尽最大努力用视线盯退Frank，避免让他察觉到自己内心的翻江倒海，并努力突破Frank可笑的见鬼的防御。“谢谢你，Frank。”

“别——”

“真的。”一想到这个不一样，这个不是公事公办冷淡疏离的Frank Castle，Matt这次把话说得更坚决。Frank或许的确疏离地对待他的线人，与他关系网里的人都保持着距离，但目前Sato没有被追杀，忍者和Elektra都还活着，地狱厨房的恶魔正躲在惩罚者这里养伤，而惩罚者除了打打沙袋之外别无其他举动。“谢谢你。”

Frank恶狠狠地拔步走向厨房，一面走一面揉着自己的头，脉搏因为挫败无力而一路狂奔。他嘴里不断低低咕哝着他他妈的什么事都没做所以消停一点别总是一会儿一个‘请’一会儿一个‘谢谢’行不行啊，该死的老天在上他还以为他们已经不搞这一套了呢。

Frank用一个问句结束他恼怒的长篇批评抱怨：“你吃T3吃多了是吧，Red？”就活像床头柜上没有阿司匹林，就活像那瓶阿司匹林不是他放在那里的。

Matt容许自己露出一个得意的微笑：他可是什么都知道。但他很快收敛笑容，因为他不希望削弱自己道谢的诚意，不管Frank怎样坚持假装不知情。“我只是想要真心感谢你做的所有事。”

“闭嘴，Red。”

但Frank的语气是无奈，没有怒意，没有恶意。他的脉搏也回落到平缓的节奏放松下来。他给自己倒了一杯咖啡，然后重新冒出来。“你把那些盒子送还给Rina了？”

“嗯。”

Frank断了线：他的整个身体都安静下来，仿佛他从公寓里消失了。Rina。

Matt邀请他重新出来。“她有条口信给你。”

“唔？”

“你不准给我剃光头。”

Frank一口饮尽手里的咖啡。他把咖啡杯丢到书桌上，然后往公寓里头走，往行军床走。Matt撑起身体，做好格斗准备，结果他的手和Frank的手纠缠到一起，因为那个王八蛋伸手到他头上一通乱揉。

“别逼我。”Frank说。他和他这句威胁一起消失进了浴室。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

作者注：

当我落笔的时候，Matt那句话——“我希望我也能这样”——让我有些担心。它听起来让Matt有点OOC，因为他将Frank行事作风的某些方面理想化了。但是，考虑到Matt在手合会袭击医院之前和Claire说的话，考虑到他在第二季末和Stick的关系，以及他对友谊作出的伤害（在原剧中，以及在这个故事里），我认为这句话出现在这里是合乎情理的。他并没有考虑清楚将他自己和他希望拯救的那些人彻底分割开来的全部后果。此外，我觉得这句话也形成了一个鲜明对照：这句话里的认同，vs他和Frank在这个故事里的关系。

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/b5GICd6261[/url]

我想你应该知道  
爸爸今天走了  
他闭上眼与世长辞  
就在十二点零三分  
他让我转达他的爱  
他想让你知道  
他已经释怀  
如果你还没有你应该看开  
接电话呀，请接电话呀，妈妈？你在吗？

*7月12日，第七十三更。正式挺进三字头的章节了。啊，好有成就感。

*本章依然是乱萌。小红为了不吵醒小黑宁可空腹吃止疼药。

*明明是相互关心情投意合（都想一起出去兜风）却装得好像一个是强迫一个是被迫一样你们俩戏精真是够了！

*帽衫传情。

*嘟囔着把帽衫丢给小红转身就跑的小黑好萌，完全写出了一个在意但又不好意思表示他在意的惩罚者。

*接了帽衫第一反应是周围是不是有观众让小黑放下身段来表演的小红好烦，完全写出了一个心理变态的熊孩子嘛。（喂）

*用纸条说话防止Matt听到不妨说是惩罚者的策略，有其实际的考量，但回头嘲笑小红就太过分太幼稚了233333俩熊孩子斗法既视感。

*原文下有读者的脑洞也是开得大大的，问Matt为什么会从Frank的帽衫上闻到Fogwell的味道，是不是小黑为了让小红好过所以带着连帽衫跑到Fogwell健身房去在垫子上蹭啊蹭的蹭出亲切的Fogwell的味道给小红闻。读者和作者一致表示这真是既甜蜜又恐怖的想法啊。我：2333333333

*7月14日，忍痛进行第七十四更。

*在AO3，有读者把本部分的内容总结为Bring your son to work day/带着儿子去上班。233333 

这里有读者的分析很有意思。她说：诚然，Frank带Matt出去是为了让Matt晒晒太阳活动活动腿脚让他被囚禁的感觉淡一点，但其实，如果这是为了上述目的，Frank带Matt去买买东西什么的就差不多够了，没有必要带Matt去见他的线人——这个有点过。而且，Frank说为了不让Matt一个人待着被忍者抓走，其实他俩心里都清楚这是托词：忍者不知道Frank的安全屋，而且忍者在光天化日下活动的几率也非常低。所以，这一段其实是Frank对Matt的信任，是为了回报Matt前一晚就很多事情对他的坦诚，也是为了向正在主动往众叛亲离道路上一路狂奔的Matt展现：做他们这一行是需要关系网的，不可能纯然是独狼。

*7月15日，七十五更。这一更有点短，因为，虽然本章已经大体翻完但后面有几个细节我有点卡住了准备再慢慢捋一下，所以先短更吧。下一更会把本章更完。

*7月16日，七十六更，三十章更完。

*通过Rina的敲打，以及那么多细节，Matt终于意识到——虽然那么迟钝，但总算是意识到——Frank对他并不只是还一条腿的债并不只是把他当成任务而是倾注了很多。

*惩罚者的无声体贴，阿司匹林，水，洗衣服务，还有那条便宜肥皂——我死了。

我太喜欢这个作者把握的细节以及分寸。

昂贵的让人不会感觉到副作用的高级人工合成止疼药，那是Elektra；实际上屁用都没有的阿司匹林，那是惩罚者。高端滤芯过滤的纯净水，那是Elektra；带着钙化物味儿的硬水，那是惩罚者。蓬松软软的鹅绒被，那是Elektra；粗糙的化纤或者从邻居那里借来的被子，那是惩罚者。高端昂贵的顶级香水，那是Elektra；稍微不那么刺激的便宜肥皂，那是惩罚者。

惩罚者绝对不会觉得Matt吃阿司匹林有用（能有靠阿司匹林止疼这种蠢念头的，除开Matt大概不会有第二人），但Matt不想用止疼药，他就顺应了不给他用止疼药；Matt要求阿司匹林，他就准备阿司匹林。惩罚者对夜魔侠的尊重和顺应……我真的……o(╥﹏╥)o这个故事里的惩罚者总是接受接受接受，很少试图改造夜魔侠，除非他蠢到伤及自己。

而且他放了阿司匹林还死撑假装自己没有放！我……萌得哭o(╥﹏╥)o

*哈哈哈我一直想揉小红的头，而惩罚者终于办到了！干得漂亮，小黑！！！

*这个故事的连续若干章把我萌得花式翻滚……读者GNS还有谁喜欢请冒个泡陪我一起滚啊啊啊啊啊啊……

[/color]


	31. 在你身旁/Near to You

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

这几句歌词打从我给上几章定名的时候就一直在我脑袋里回响。我一直不肯用这首歌，因为《Near to You》是一首分手的歌，意味着非常非常亲密的关系。尽管摘出来的这几句歌词是搭的，但这首歌的其他部分只能放在爱情的环境下解读，似乎并不适用，而我又一直都在力求整首歌而非仅仅其中一部分能完全搭上调的歌曲。但这首歌的旋律很适合，而本章里又有那么多森严的壁垒轰然倒下，所以我觉得我用这首歌也有道理。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，谢谢你们善良的支持和关注。没有你们我走不了这么远。你们可以期待Karen、Foggy和Lantom在接下来两章里露脸了。举杯！

[hr]

[align=center]“你和我之间，这不一样，  
我隐隐觉得这不一样也挺好。  
我曾浴血奋战，我落下满身伤。我正在努力，  
努力成为从前的自己。”

——《Near To You》，A Fine Frenzy[/align]

[hr]

夜间让着火的世界温度降下来。各种声音升腾着。晚间的凉意让气味更加锐利。Matt让他的思维在城市里瞎转悠，穿过布朗克斯区的阴暗角落和小巷，顺着长街追逐着车声和人声。夜总会的音乐咚咚地打着节拍。附近公寓里有人在开派对。古典曲目从Rina的公寓里传过来。远处有警笛的声音。警用电台在他身后刺啦响。

浴室窗子砰地打开。Matt猛地从他的神游状态中醒过来。

“听到什么动静了么，Red？”   

Matt禁不住微笑。“我听到的动静可多呢。”

Frank也翻上消防梯加入了他。“你的两只耳朵能听到多远？”

“要看音量。还有高度。我所在的位置越高，能听到的就越多。” 

“这他妈的简直说不通。”Frank半坐在窗台上。“你怎么能用你的这些感觉做到你做的事。”

“最好别把它看成是普通的四感。”Matt飞快地回答。他差点儿就直接开始讲他那套着火世界的理论了，但他没有，而是试着将他的这套说辞整理成Frank这样的人能够理解的内容。“大概最好是别认为它们孤立行事。声音不单单是我听到的，也是我感觉到的。我可以计算距离、维度、密度、稳定性。我可以追踪我的对手。气味和味道也有帮助。它们构成完整的认知。我所在的地方不同，周围也会有其自身独特的气味和节奏。”

“你知道你在布朗克斯区？”

Matt心中一痛。“我知道我不在地狱厨房。” 

他等着Frank说点儿什么带刺的话，但Frank没开口。他俩之间是宁和的夜色。  

Matt沉浸在这份平和之中——警用电台的刺啦杂音混合着从公寓楼另一端Rina家里传来的咝咝音乐声；远处警笛声仍在响（[i][b]抢劫？谋杀？袭击？[/b][/i]警笛所去的地方离得太远，他无法判断）。他将他的注意力转回到消防梯上来。“你的五感也以同样的方式行事，只是说你会把它们和视觉挂上钩。我想，作为狙击手，你很依靠视觉。”

令他惊奇的是，Frank竟然接话了：“扣扳机不只是需要看见，还需要考虑距离、风速和方向。子弹也是变数。”最后那一句是他追补的。Frank显然精通弹药，不论什么子弹他都能准准地把它送进敌人身体。“衡量这些，我是很擅长的。但你别跟我说这和你那是一码事，Red。我遇到过很多人，他们连你一半都赶不上，不管他们看不见还是看得见。” 

Rina换了张唱片；现在开始放莫扎特。微风吹动停车场里的砂砾。头顶的天台寂静无声。“我受过训练。”Matt说。 

对Frank来说，这个答案不够。“训练没可能让你听到两个街区以外的忍者呼吸声。”

Matt得意地一笑。他模糊地记得他在黑暗的动物医院里的怒喝。“我当时可能是夸大其词了。”他退让一步。

“就算是夸张也没夸张多少。”Frank笃定地说。“训练铁定有帮助，但你说你的感官得到过增强？怎么回事？”

Matt谨慎地考虑着这个问题。他异常清楚，这个问题将带来改变。坦承他的五感总会带来改变。“是一次事故。” 

“事故？”

“是啊。我被……”他考虑是不是编个谎，但最终决定不了。他没剩下什么能隐瞒的。“……被一些化学品溅到了，在我小的时候。我眼睛被灼伤，从此看不见了，但我其他的感官被增强。”  
   
“那是怎么搞的？”

Matt低笑一声。他完全能预料到这场对话会往哪个方向走，也能清晰预测出Frank的反应。“有辆卡车，车上载了很多桶化学品。我看见有个人就要被车撞上了，所以我扑过去把他推开。”

Frank呻吟一声。“别给我编故事。”  
   
“不是故事。”他又笑了一声，因为这场景阴差阳错和他后来将Frank推开的一幕如此相似。“事情真的就是这样。”  
              
“你那会儿多大？”

“九岁。”

“耶稣啊。九岁就往车子前头冲。你可真是年少有为。” 

Matt把对话的矛头转向对方。“你什么时候学会开枪的？我猜你也是年少有为。”

Frank没开口回答，至少最开始没有。当沉默持续了一阵子，Frank开口承认：“我刚刚点了下头。” 然后问：“你也不是什么都听得到嘛是不是？”

Frank刚刚是在试他深浅这个念头从Matt脑海里一闪而过。“不，不是什么都听得到。”他反口还击，提醒Frank这并不是他头一回漏掉些细节。“你射中我头的那颗子弹，我就没能听见。”

“你在那之前可听见了很多。”

Frank对他这样肯定，Matt很承情。“唔。”    

Frank沉默了片刻作为一句无声的‘不用谢’，然后他继续问：“谁他妈的训练一个孩子干这种事儿啊？绝对不是你爸爸的主意。”     

“不是。不是，我爸爸……”Matt将他的脊背紧贴在Frank公寓楼粗糙的砖墙面上，希望以此作为支持。他得到的支持不多：他的世界飞快地从布朗克斯区的一座公寓楼变成地狱厨房的一条小巷。鲜血和脑浆在水泥地上渐渐冷却，躺在水泥地上和鲜血之中的是一具尸体——他爸爸的尸体。他抓住Frank的心跳将自己从回忆中抽离。“我爸爸过世之后，我进了圣艾格尼斯。那是座孤儿院。我的感官越来越强，而且不受我控制。我差点就被送进精神病院。那里的修女找来了这个人——他也是瞎子。” 

“就像你一样？”

Matt犹豫了。有太多方式来回答这个问题：[i][b]是的；不，不像；我不知道；其实和你更像一些，Frank。[/b][/i]“他生来就看不见。”所以，不，不像，他们根本不像。一点都不。“是他训练了我。教我怎么控制我的五感，怎么打架，怎么活下来。”

消防梯在抖动；是Frank在摇头。“我见过有些人为了活下来而打架，Red。那家伙教给你的不是一回事。”他很不错，忍住了没把话说全，关于Stick显然希望Matt能掌握的本事。“你有搞明白是怎么回事么？”

“不，那个时候并没有。他最终倒是回来了，警告我手合会还有这场……远古战争的事儿，但是……”Matt咬住下唇。‘但是’这个词是他一时失言。Frank没必要知道全部内情。 

但他嘴太快省悟得太晚。Frank已然追问：“但是什么？”

Matt又一次用力把他的脊背靠到墙上，砖墙硌着他的脊柱，但疼痛反而让他觉得庆幸。“他离开了我，当我还是个孩子的时候。那会儿他都还没完成对我的训练。”他强迫自己笑了一声，笑声从胸腔里吐出震荡着寒冷的空气，然后他往自己身上穿的连帽衫里又缩了缩。时隔若干年Stick重新现身的事实一点都没有让他内心的刺痛减少半分。为了转移Frank的注意力，Matt故意抛出接下来的话：“半完成的训练配半吊子的人……”[color=Silver]（*“半吊子”是惩罚者一直拿来嘲笑夜魔侠的词，夜魔侠此刻用以自嘲）[/color]

Frank没上他的钩。“他离开了？” 

“嗯。我不是……我不是他希望我成为的战士。”  
   
他等着：他知道Frank肯定会开口评判，因为Frank已经开口下过评判，当他和地狱恶犬打交道的那个晚上。他得到的比那更糟糕，Frank的回答模棱两可得要死：“那可真是见鬼，Red。”[color=Silver]（*指天台那一晚，Frank和Matt激烈争吵，Frank指责他不是战士）[/color]

Matt不知道该说什么，所以，他什么都没说。

[hr]

一个又一个的晚上过去了，忍者从来没来过。但Matt一直竖着耳朵听。他守在消防梯上，一守守好几个小时，寒气削弱他的体力，噬咬他的神经。Frank加入他。他带来咖啡。Frank泡咖啡的方式实在让Matt无福消受，但Frank递给他的杯子里装的咖啡似乎也从来都不多，只是足够他握着杯子暖手，以及偶尔鼓起勇气抿上一小口。   

他俩不经常交谈。但当他俩开口交谈的时候，对话不像之前那么紧张。他们偶尔几次开口伤及对方都是蓄意的，而且话都不重，像是言语版本的拳击空击对打练习。有一次，Frank让Matt说说他都能听到些什么，结果这演变成了一场竞赛：“边上巷子里有只猫？见鬼，这我也听得到。我还听得到停车场北边有个醉鬼在尿尿。增强了的感官，瞎吹呗……”[color=Silver]（*空击对打，spar，拳击练习的一种，两人搭档对打，出拳练习动作但不蓄力）[/color]

“我猜你也闻得出他喝的是波本酒咯？”Matt厉声回答。

Frank嗤笑一声。“别信口开河，Red。”

“谁信口开河了？有本事你说说他哼的是哪首歌。”  
   
“《丹尼男孩》。”Frank很不错。那个醉汉的哼唱跑调都跑到天边了，就连Matt都费了九牛二虎之力才听出来旋律。“他口袋里装了多少零钱？”[color=Silver]（*原本是爱尔兰民谣，歌词感人曲调悠扬，传唱度广，翻唱版本多，是脍炙人口的英文歌曲。可点击此处欣赏Declan Galbraith的版本：[url]https://y.qq.com/n/yqq/song/002PKCaS39NHSM.html#stat=y_new.player.info_area.songname[/url]）[/color]

Matt忍住微笑的冲动。“一个子儿都没有。兜里头装是酒吧里头顺出来的花生。如果你用耳朵去听而不是用眼睛去看本来也能知道的。” 然后，因为Frank之前质疑了他的荣誉，“到底是谁在信口开河？”

游戏结束的时候已经是早晨，漫长的夜晚已渐渐过去。Frank坐在窗台的一边，慢慢地喝着他的第不知道多少杯咖啡。Matt倚在他对面，寒冷让他的腿又痒又紧张，但他不愿进去。他想念夜晚，想念待在户外，想念派得上用场的感觉。早上爬上他的行军床是这世界上最糟糕的感觉，因为他知道前面有无所事事的一整天等着他。

Matt揉着他的左大腿，试图缓解腿上的紧张肌肉。“你为什么会参军？”他问。   
   
Frank的回答听起来是自然地脱口而出——“没理由，我就是去了”——但Matt知道并非如此。当Frank在忽略一些事情的时候，当他抽身事外的时候，他的心跳是平稳的。而现在，他的心跳急了那么一点点。是思考。他是在寂静的城市里搜寻着答案。“我身上没什么可以了解的，Red。我是说真的：我要做什么我就去做了。”

“我不信。你不可能是哪一天早上醒过来然后就突然决定从军。”

“我不需要这么戏剧化。远在我服役之前我就作出了这个决定。我只是需要一个出口。”    

“你也是这样娶了妻？生了子？”

“从未有一秒钟质疑过我的决定。”但就连Frank也知道这是句谎言。他的心脏跳得很快，因为那一线动摇。他将空的咖啡杯重重顿在消防梯上，冷峻地补充道：“但我那时候并不明白。我以为战争在海外，却没想到战争就在这里，在自己家门口等着迎头痛击我。” 

Matt五指握住金属栏杆，捏成拳头，拉扯，用力到他整条手臂都在疼，直到开口说他懂那是种什么滋味儿的冲动终于过去。多么糟糕可怜的同情表达方式。他不懂，他不可能感同身受地懂。而且没所谓，因为Frank永远不会承认。 

“我跟你说过，我爸爸靠故意输拳挣过钱。” Matt忽略掉Frank从对话中抽离的冷淡心跳。冷淡总比戒备紧张强。“他同意了在某一场比赛里头打假拳——那很可能是他职业生涯里最重要的比赛：Murdock对阵Creel。他不……愿意让我知道有这个安排，但是我偷听到了。比赛的那一晚，我故意说了些话……关于Murdock家的人总是会站起来而非认输倒下。因为我希望他那么做。他总是跟我说要做个更好的人，所以我以为也许，也许我也可以用言语来激励他。帮助他做个更好的人？” 

[i][b]……因为他自私，他他妈的那么自私。爸爸拼了命让桌子上能摆上吃的，而他那个时候总是觉得食物不够……[/b][/i]

Matt颤抖着吸了一口气，准备他接下来的话。他现在不可能半途打住了。要摆脱最艰难的境况，只能鼓足勇气穿过去。“所以，在那场比赛里，我爸爸没有认输。他使出浑身解数对阵Creel，拼尽全力打败了他。”Frank喉间发出一个声音，有点像是嗤笑，但没那么冷冽，要不是Matt知情，他会以为这是一声笑。“我当时可骄傲呢，你知道么？我听着电视里的声音。每个人都很意外。每个人都惊呆了。我爸爸是个英雄——我一直都知道这一点，但现在，除了我以外的其他人也全都知道了。”

寒意在他全身慢慢流转。他是父亲尸身下冰冷的人行道，他是在黑暗中摩挲父亲脸的冰冷的手。着火的世界对于死亡没有什么很好的诠释，除了死亡留下一个空缺、一种虚空，既契合又可怕。Matt希望自己不曾启动这场对话。他伸出去的橄榄枝多么愚蠢，考虑到橄榄枝另一端的男人曾经怀拥他女儿被横飞子弹打得千疮百孔的身体。“人们在我们家附近的巷子里找到了他。他头上中了一枪。你说过，人们都说打中你的子弹你是听不到它过来的声音的？呵，我当时听见了打中他的那颗子弹。我现在还能听得见。” 

Frank所占据的空间变成了死寂的空气和无线电沉默。他把自己收敛得如此之紧，Matt唯一能做的是去听他的心跳。那是一连串闷雷，闷雷背后是小心控制的暴怒。他的声音也像是低沉的闷雷，从很远很远的地方——Frank身体里那个低洼的深洞内——传出来。“我头一回听清子弹袭来的声音是那天在公园里。我这辈子就听到过它们。” 

在Frank讲过这话之后再去过滤夜晚的种种声音似乎有点奇怪。周围那么安静，Matt脑袋里甚至出现了最近枪声幽灵般的余音。他重新收敛心神，数着心跳和呼吸，并且惊讶地发现，当他数完的时候，他已经没再用力地拉扯着消防梯的栏杆。

Frank也同样松开了双手。他吸一口气，准备开口，但又吐出这口气，一言未发。

Matt点点头。他听到了Frank要说的话，听得清楚又真切。

[hr]

第二天早晨Matt醒过来的时候睡眠不足昏昏沉沉。他的脑袋迷糊糊，眼睛湿哒哒，关节硬邦邦。 Frank警告他别从床上爬起来。“你这样是快生病了。”Matt准备表示他很好，但Frank抢先一步：“你不好。去睡会儿。”  
   
他努力了，努力地仰面躺着，控制呼吸，但他的喉咙发干，呼吸刺痛。阿司匹林不知道在哪里。他的感官拒绝好好配合，无边无际地撒着大网，而他只是需要它们集中在眼下，集中在他所置身的这个公寓角落。他终于拿到了两颗胶囊并将它们连水送服——现在，床头柜上的一玻璃杯水已经是常规配置了。把玻璃杯放回床头柜时，Matt不小心碰到了自己的手机。

他所负有的沉甸甸的责任令他手直抖。他也不敢就此收回手。于是，他用手指轻轻地触摸着手机的边缘。好几天之前他就充满了手机的电量，但是他一直没有碰过手机，因为拿起手机看到上头有Elektra的未接来电的可能性太大。但Karen理当接到他的电话，还有Lantom。大概也该让Claire知道他还没死呢。再者，还有那么多事情他需要告诉Foggy。

[i][b]Foggy。[/b][/i]

Matt侧身蜷起身体，背朝桌子。在他移动身体的过程中，他的伤腿剧痛不已，幸好当他静下来不动时，它终于又回落到熟悉的疼痛等级。Matt双臂拢住自己的腹部，在枕头上拖动着他的头，试图稳住自己。冥想易如反掌，但维持冥想很难。他进入忘我状态没多久，啮咬着他不放的恐惧就又回来了。将爆发而尚未爆发的战争在他脑海里自行演绎：Elektra前来向Frank寻仇，Fisk重新称霸地狱厨房，Fisk向Foggy寻仇……

他大口大口地喘气——脑袋疼痛，心脏狂跳。 

有人一声叹息。无聊而无奈。“你没事的。”Frank提醒他。  
   
Matt不觉得自己没事。他认为自己闻到了她，Elektra，的味道，但，那不可能。肯定是场梦。百分百。他调整自己呼吸，而熟悉的公寓味道又回来了。

“现在什么时候了？”Matt问。

Frank的答复一如往常地含糊。“下午。”

“下午的早些时候还是晚些时候？”

“中间。” 

Matt压下一声笑，一声苦涩的笑。这么说，他现在正好可以开始打电话。Karen在报社里，接手机没什么不便。Lantom此刻会在办公室里。他可以给Claire留一条语音信息。而Foggy…… 

[i][b]Foggy。[/b][/i]  
   
Matt的胃部翻腾。他将头更深地埋进枕头里，弯起脊柱，直到他的额头触到了墙壁。他已经尽量把自己收缩成小小的一个，但，他的努力似乎永远都比不上他觉得自己实际的卑小程度。 

“我得回地狱厨房。”

“是啊。”

这个回答惊到了他。Matt微微展开身体，抬起头面朝Frank。“是啊？”

“我跟你的神父发过誓，发誓他会重新看见你，Red。我打算守住这个誓言，既然我守住了我对这个老头子许下的所有其他诺言。” Frank从书桌前起身，在公寓的另一端来回踱步，在路过沙袋的时候还顺手锤了它两拳。“你有跟你的律所老搭档说Fisk准备追杀他么？”

Matt把头重新搁回到枕头上，顶着在他身体里游走的难过把自己缩得更紧。天哪，他好累。“还没有。” 

“发个短信或者怎么的，把这该死的消息告诉他。你在这里闷头担心对他也没任何帮助。”  
   
“不，我得去见他。我老早就该告诉他了。”他回避了他将要联系Foggy的事实。他做得到的；他总是做到了，特别是那些令他恐惧的事情。“但手合会的势力在地狱厨房很大。”         

“忍者们会紧盯着我不放，Red。不是你。” Frank从地上提起了什么东西——金属的，哐当响：是工具箱——然后将它放在他面前的书桌上。Frank在里头翻找，直到他找到了要找的东西，然后一屁股坐下。Matt终于闻到一丝味道，知道了Frank准备去摆弄啥。那可怕的味道在他周围展开，让他很难再去因为即将和Foggy对话而紧张，因为，他现在躺的地方离自制爆炸物如此接近。

“Elektra会现身的。”事实如此明显，他说这话根本是多此一举。可是，他不得不开口提醒：他的腿还没好，这似乎让情况的危险程度激增。“她直到现在都还按兵未动。”

Frank已经考虑过这一点了。他心跳平稳地说出Matt没想到的结论：“你去圣马修大教堂。教堂是你的地盘。她不会在那里开战。”

“但我走了之后怎么办呢？那样会让Lantom面临风险，让Foggy面临风险……”

“那样会让她面临风险。” Frank拧动他手上的螺丝刀，直到金属死死地顶住金属。他转而去拧下一颗螺丝，以及下下颗。Frank做的小炸弹足够装备一小支军队了。“你老是不记得，Red，如果她仅仅是想抓你走的话，她从动物医院劫走你之后就已经那样做了：她本可以趁机赶着带你远走高飞，确保你不再回来。所以，如果她袭击了你的神父，或者你的搭档，你是不会心甘情愿跟她走的。” 

Matt估摸着他接下来的话也属于他与Frank之间一直在默默累积但无人谈及的一大堆见鬼的事情之一。但，他还是得说：“袭击了你也一样。”

Frank的脉搏急剧变快了一秒钟，或者两秒，然后他便控制住了。“唔，是啊，但我惹毛了她。” 他陈述这个事实时流露出一丝自豪，然后又飞快地掩饰掉。“再说了，等她的忍者现身的时候，我接下来会做的事情你大概不会很欣赏。” 

他找不到可用的回答，除了：“我也不欣赏活人的脸被削平。” 

“两害相权取其轻，是这意思啰？”

“不。”Matt找不到词语来定性，只知道不是这么一回事。他词已穷。他的大脑乱糟糟的满满全是细节——在消防梯上的一晚又一晚，在公寓内苦等的白天，等着Elektra的复仇怒火倾泄到Frank身上而他自己甚至都很难指望帮忙阻拦。附近的爆炸物越堆越多，但Frank公寓里的味道仍然让Fogwell健身房栩栩如生地在他身边重现。爸爸的声音在他脑袋里响起，清晰如昨。他记忆里的那一声枪响与Frank脑内的枪火如此相似。 

他猛然惊醒：他不知自己何时睡着的。在他身后，Matt能听到Frank仍在忙他的军火库。一听到他醒来，Frank流畅无缝地嘟哝道：“你没事，Red。回去再睡会儿该死的觉。”旋即动手准备下一个炸弹。

Matt又迷糊睡过去了。说真的，此时此地，他实在没有自认为安全的理由；但这个想法完全被他眼下觉得自己安全得不能再安全了的可怖事实全面压制了。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：

[url]https://music.163.com/#/song?id=16426520&market=baiduqk[/url]

我和他之间有过火花碰撞，但不健全的关系注定无法地久天长。我爱他至深但我选择放手，因为我知道他不会再回头。  
这样的锥心之痛，无人能承受。痛失所爱让我彷徨让我狂。  
在你身旁的我在痊愈，但不是马上。虽然他已离开而你待我如此好，但要忘记往事往前走依然艰难。是的，靠在你身边的我正在痊愈。  
啊，你和我之间，这不一样，我慢慢觉得这不一样也挺好。我曾浴血奋战，我落下满身伤。我正在努力，努力成为从前的自己。  
他正离开，渐行渐远。你将要驯服我，就差一步。你为何不留在我身边，求你？  
在你身旁的我在痊愈，但不是马上。虽然他已离开而你待我如此好，但要忘记往事往前走依然艰难是的，靠在你身边的我正在痊愈。  
我只知道有你在我更好，我只知道有你在我更好，我只知道有你的地方是我的归宿。  
在你身旁的我在痊愈，但不是马上。虽然他已离开而你待我如此好，但要忘记往事往前走依然艰难。是的，靠在你身边的我正在痊愈。  
是的，在你身旁的我才更好，是的，在你身旁的我才更好。

*最初看章前歌词节选里的“浴血奋战”“满身伤”，我以为这歌曲是用了Frank的POV，表示Matt在他身边，他变得更好。  
看完全部歌词之后我才醒悟这是Matt的POV，变得更好的“我”是Matt，离开了的“他”是Stick，将要驯服“我”的“你”是指Frank。啊泪目（TAT）加萌倒ლ(′◉❥◉｀ლ)

*7月17日第七十七更

*从藏头露尾什么信息都不想分享什么私事都不想透露，到“飞快地回答”，到挖空心思想Frank能理解的答案，小红总算是出息了23333

*根据Punisher第一季来看，惩罚者绝对不及夜魔侠年少有为233333他在铁匠手下受训的时候还是只小菜鸟呢。

*Frank要是遇见Stick大概会把他海扁一顿？训练娃娃兵已经该死，没训练完就跑了简直罪加十等。

*我想了想如果Stick教给Matt的不是保命的打法那是什么。答案可能是：不要命的打法。

*7月18日这算七十八更么？这么短有点不好意思OTZ 反正放一段最最最甜的吧然后我就要回去搬砖了预计最早也要到周末才会继续更。

*虽然腿还没好什么都还做不了但小红依然会像个斥候一样死守着倾听风吹草动的。这样拼的小红……嘤嘤嘤。

*这一段听力比赛把我萌了个底朝天。然而作者居然说她曾经想过要把这段删掉因为觉得调子不太合。我：┗|｀O′|┛ 这个故事不仅让我反复看，而且让我去读每一条留言，而且让我想去翻作者的硬盘看她删去的每一个场景每一种其他结局。

*其实这段听力比赛可能是全文里我觉得最可爱的一部分（我也不知道为什么，但反正这个场景给我的印象异常深刻）。有可能是因为他俩在这里头都那么难得地孩子气而且又那么难得地正常人。  
Matt受伤又孤单。他是好人但在这个故事里却很少有开朗的时候，无论是最初和Frank在一起还是后来和Elektra在一起，只有此刻他才流露出一点真正的开怀。那个他忍下去的微笑让我觉得很温暖，而他之前的笑容多半是悲伤的笑容、得意的笑容、阴沉的笑容。  
Frank就不必说了：Matt只是一时没有把握好平衡他或许将来还能回来，Frank则已经一脚踏进冥界不归路成为活死人。我记得漫画里说他眼睛看起来像是死人的眼睛。他居然能够有和Matt斗斗嘴的一刻轻松时光，这样一抹简单的暖色调让我觉得对于惩罚者的黑暗人生而言太难得。  
想想如果惩罚者和夜魔侠联袂现身搜走了一个醉汉口袋里的花生丢下他莫名其妙在街头吓得瑟瑟发抖也是满好玩的呢><

*7月24日第七十九更。小红和小黑之间痛彻心扉的坦诚交流。

*7月25日第八十更。热得像咸鱼。有个坏消息是咸鱼生病了，被迫去动了个小手术。相应地，好消息是咸鱼因此有了半礼拜的休养期，可以名正言顺当咸鱼，不需要搭理神叨叨的day job，也不可能抖战绳刷腹肌，只能在家咸鱼躺，看几天kindle敲几天电脑，所以说不定能刷点译文进度。ε=(′ο｀*)))

*萌萌萌萌萌萌萌：

Matt终于开口把Frank划到他的神父、他的搭档那一小堆他格外在意的人里头去了。老实说，我怀疑如果Elektra不是杀Frank而是任何别的一个人，Matt仍然都会怒的——他在S2里和Elektra分道扬镳就是因为一个素昧生平的小忍者的死。但，Matt开口认这一点我依然觉得激动到死。

Frank的反应也萌，一如既往地强自镇定假装Matt的认同没啥，而且很骄傲地说老子是把黑空惹毛了的人23333是的惩罚者你真棒！

在一堆爆炸物里安然睡去还觉得自己安全得不得了的Matt，这是终于意识到Frank对他的保护有多周全了么？

*小红小黑的对话看得我哈哈哈：  
小红：现在几点？  
小黑：下午。  
小红：o_o下午早一点还是晚一点？  
小黑：中间。  
——换个急性子能被小黑的含糊其辞气死啊。

小红确认了时间之后开始盘算怎么联系朋友们，他考虑到了每个人的工作情况和方不方便接电话。我看到这一段被萌得软软的，想起DD的S1E1里Matt将Karen接到自己家之后的温和体贴——啊那个一定就是我爱上DD的初心了。

[/color]


	32. 五又二分之一分钟的走廊/5 1/2 Minute Hallway

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

抱歉更新和更新之间隔这么久。我大部分写作都是在周末进行，而我过去几个周末都很忙！更别提我花费了很大力气去处理需要放进这一章里的内容以及决定到底应该采用谁的叙述视角。我最终还是坚持用Frank的视角贯穿始终，但我也从Matt的视角写了最后一幕。我可能会把那个片段贴到汤不热上头去，也许不会。Matt视角下有些东西我在写的时候真的很喜欢，但我必须承认，坚持用Frank的视角的话，戏剧冲突激烈得多。

以及，我必须向热切等着Foggy、Karen和Lantom回归的你们道歉。对不起：这一章里我想讲述的内容太多，所以又是一整章完全是Matt和Frank的戏份。但我保证，他们会出现，他们很快会出现！我很抱歉！

我在第三十章“二次探索”里就提到过本章的歌曲。《五又二分之一分钟的走廊》涉及Mark Danielewski的小说《House of Leaves》（我强推这本小说）。

读者们，你们是最棒的。我对你们评论的感激难以言表。我希望你们都有愉快的一天！下一章见——举杯！

[hr]   
   
[align=center]“你住的走廊一直长，  
而我还以为，  
以为再过五分钟我就能进到你家里。  
……但背地里的隐情还有很多，  
多过我的展现。  
……我站在你的走廊上就像立于危崖。  
当我以为我看破伎俩，  
我一跤栽倒，像回声一样。  
因为我已经无能为力。”

——《5 ½ Minute Hallway》，Poe[/align]

[hr]  
   
Frank在前门找了个地儿停车，然后便等在那里，副驾驶座的车窗摇了下来，以便那小子能找到他。车给了他一定程度上的遮蔽，挡住川流不息的人群的视线。没有人直视他的眼睛：这里到底是纽约。但有这小子总是这样迫着他大白天到处跑，他的运气迟早会用光。拉起连帽衫的帽子躲在阴影里能做的有限，也许他应该开始留胡子和蓄头发，就像Red那样搞一个天然的面具。  
   
Frank反感那样：故意在他的真实身份和外在身份之间拉开距离。他以逃犯的样子出现表明他在做的是正确的事情。他倒不是盼着再次被捕入狱再次身陷那个大块头胖子的势力范围。但，掩饰行藏总感觉不对劲。  
   
理发店的门被推开了。一个姑娘走出来，肤色和Rina一样苍白，头发和口红都是同一个栗色调。她替Red拉着门。而Red看起来又像他以前的模样了：头发剪得整齐有型的他没之前那么像个病蔫蔫的十岁孩子，而是更像那个慷慨陈词的公设辩护人。那姑娘挥手抚过他短短的发卷，带着微笑评价和欣赏她自己的手艺。  
   
Red作答时脸上挂着因为这个身体接触而导致的不自在轻笑。他的后脖子变得跟Frank对他的称呼Red一个样，红成了他夜魔侠装束的颜色。要不是过去几个礼拜他一直在脑袋上乱七八糟养拖把将脖子养得白生生的话，这个变化本可能不至于那么一目了然。  
   
Red坐上副座的时候红晕依然没完全退去。为他拉门的姑娘还站在人行道上，点燃了一支长长的黑色香烟。她朝Frank举了举打火机，但并没有很认真地盯着他看。Frank点头致意，随即摇上了副座车窗。  
   
那小子叹息着吐了一口气。红晕从他脖子上消失了。他一只手顺着他的头颅右侧摸索，检查着头发的长度，然后面部不确定地抽了一下。他现在的头发长度比Frank记忆中他上庭的时候要短。但剪短了头发的Red更有模有样，虽然他自己并不能肯定头发的长度是不是合适。Red看起来终于像个该死的成年人了。  
   
“有话就说呗，Frank。”Red有点沮丧无奈地催促。  
   
Frank把车从停车点开出。“还不如让我帮你剃光。”他开玩笑地说。  
   
Red的后脖子又变成了粉红色。他在座椅里挪了挪身体，轻声承认：“是有点太短……”  
   
“长也好，短也好，”Frank耸耸肩，“看起来反正都是一脸蠢货相，Red。”  
   
那小子轻声笑起来，没再伸手去摸他的头发。  
   
看来头发这事儿算是搞定了：“你还想去什么别的地方么？”  
   
“嗯，”Red坚定地回答，“唱片店。”  
   
Frank根本不必追问去那里做啥。  
   
有个空间极其狭小的店铺出售二手的黑胶唱片和激光唱片。店铺设在地下室里，没有安全摄像头，只在柜台后有一个人翻找整理着待上架的商品。   
   
Red一副专家范儿地杵着双拐走下楼梯，因为他现在有个目标有个活儿了。但一旦走进店铺，他便停下脚步站定等候。轮到Frank来主导。  
   
Frank无需人告诉他去哪一个区域：“古典音乐在这边。”他穿过松动的硬木地板，让自己的脚步声小心而足够响亮。Red跟在他身后，站在架子旁边，让Frank能够看到整个小小陈列区的全貌。蒙尘的塑料套套住一张张曾被人爱若珍宝的黑胶唱片的破旧封面。  
   
“你想找什么？”Frank问。   
   
“他们有些什么？”  
   
有差不多三排Frank不知道怎么读的名字。“一帮有乐队配乐的老家伙。”  
   
那小子嗤笑了一声：[i][b]提供的信息真够有用[/b][/i]。“有没有看见维瓦尔第？德彪西？”  
   
Frank翻看着唱片名。他找到了维瓦尔第，但是：“没有德彪西。”  
   
“肖邦呢？”  
   
“没有。”

“肖邦的拼法是C-H——。”[color=Silver]（*肖邦，Chopin；按英文的通常读音规则本该是Sh发“肖”这个音而非Ch。）[/color]

“我知道肖邦怎么拼，机灵鬼。”Frank将目光从他正在搜索的S区域转开，抬手将肖邦的唱片从C区域中抽出。“他们放错了位置。”

Red一脸没藏好的嘲笑。“唱片上都有些什么？”

足足十五首曲子，大部分曲子的名字都不知所云。“跟我说你在找哪首。” 

“一首夜曲。Rina的唱片到了那里会跳针。” 

“第2号夜曲。是这个不？”

“我不知道。”

“你不知道。”Frank鹦鹉学舌。他把这张唱片连同维瓦尔第一起用胳膊夹住。“列得出一大堆死了的音乐家但说不上曲子的名字。你也没那么喜欢古典嘛，嗯？”

“比Rina是不足的，”Red回答。“但比你有余，我觉得。”

Frank耸肩。“我不讨厌古典。不过，要是让我选，我会选另一种‘典’，经典。”

他一路搜索过去：摇滚，放克，节奏布鲁斯，蓝草音乐；他的视线锁定在了旁边的民谣区上。Frank扫视着这一块，让一个个名字唤醒他的回忆：John Denver，Joni Mitchell，Don McLean：都是Maria的最爱。她的歌声在他耳边响起，低哑深沉。他审视着唱片，在脑袋里切换着电台。《安妮的歌》是他们婚礼的第一支舞曲；《黄色出租车》是她哄着小儿女入睡时哼唱的歌；《美国派》是他们开车旅行时的歌曲。全都凭记性。无伴奏清唱。但每一句歌词都正确无误。 

他的手停留在一张唱片上，没办法继续再往下。一个声音在他脑海内如潮水铺开，更高，更尖细。

“你找到什么了？”

Frank在唱片一角轻点一记：“Bob Dylan的《血泪交织》。”

“这是张好专辑。”

“Lisa以前可喜欢Bob Dylan。”是[i][b]他[/b][/i]以前可喜欢Bob Dylan。而这就是原因了；肯定是这样。他实在不知道该怎么描述她如何继承了他的音乐口味。一个小姑娘，早起一边梳头一边唱着《抑郁的纠结》，或者做作业的时候唱着 《变革时代》。[color=Silver]（*《抑郁的纠结》，Tangled Up In Blue，鲍勃·迪伦的歌。里头有一句We always did feel the same, We just saw it from a different point of view，信马由缰的渣翻是：我们的感性往往相同，但我们的理性背道而驰。某种意义上这也是夜魔侠和惩罚者的写照吧）[/color]

Frank又一次点了点那张唱片，希望她的声音莫要远离。“她对这些歌比我更熟。她……她有些时候还会模仿，你知道么？听到什么歌就能学什么歌，唱起来真是像极了Bob Dylan。她曾经让我……”他下一个词冻结在他喉咙口，因为他不确定是不是要让这个世界有幸知道他他妈的多么想念他的宝贝小女儿。接下来的话，Frank压低了声音，只让那个拥有惊人听力的小子能听到：“曾经让我大笑不停，因为听起来太他妈的像原唱。”  
   
松开唱片之后，Frank脑袋里的声音仍在继续。他没有词语，只有画面、声音和感觉。它们全都拒绝被词语定性。Lisa在早餐桌上用手肘去碰他；Lisa夜间快要就寝时拉住他的胳膊不放。他扭头看着Red，努力不去留意那小子的脸和脸上淡淡的悲伤笑容。他几乎是在感激Frank和他分享这段回忆。而Frank发现他并不介意那个表情。现在不再介意了。

他抽回放在唱片上的手。“还要什么别的么？”

“没了。”Red的表情慢慢退去。他的脸又逐渐冷硬起来，变成他面具下或者上庭时那张蓄势待发随时等待战斗的警觉面孔。他伸出一只手。“柜台后面的人在盯着你看。”

“你怎么知道？”

“他的脉搏一直在加快。你最好是先走。” 

Frank点点头。他把唱片连同几张纸币一起递过去，然后转身离开。  
   
当Red回到车上时，Frank特意查看了一下，确保那小子没做类似于买下Bob Dylan唱片这样的蠢事。这看起来是Red会做的事情，为了表达他的善意。但Red回来的时候就带了给Rina的两张唱片，没别的了。其实，他给Frank的已经足够多，在那间唱片店里的时候。

[hr]

抵达公寓楼之后，Frank拿起后座上的一塑料袋东西，Red拿起唱片。现在，剩下的唯一问题是怎样设法让Rina收下唱片。把它们留在走廊里或者趁她在家的时候送过去的话，Rina都不会收的。但如果它们已经进了她的公寓……

上到二楼之后，Red径直走向她的公寓，两张唱片紧紧夹在他的手和拐杖之间。Frank看着他将唱片一张一张顺着门缝塞进去。

这小子有时候傻不拉几自身都难保，但有时候又他妈的活像个读心者。  

Frank走进公寓的路上顺手把塑料袋丢在书桌上；Red跟在后面，锁上门。他俩分头走向不同的方向去解除公寓里的装置。Frank从远处的那扇窗子开始动手拆除炸弹触发线。Red则快速拆掉他行军床和浴室边的窗子上的触发线。他没搞什么会把整座楼炸平的玩意儿，但如果哪个打不死的忍者试图闯进来的话，忍者的势头会被阻一阻。目前看起来，他们不像是有过访客。如果有人擅闯过的话，Red不会像他现在这样沉身坐到行军床上，表情异常平静。

这小子陷入沉思一阵子，久得又有点不再冷静：他的手回到脖子后，又一次试探着他头发的长度。Frank翻了个白眼：别又来这一套哇。不单单是说他看腻烦了，而是说老天在上啊，现在Red是准备自我折磨，把未来二十四小时都拿来忧心他返回地狱厨房之后会发生的事，尽管他现在还一步都没朝地狱厨房的方向踏出去。

Frank抓起书桌上的袋子，趁着Red脸上还没有闪现痛苦的表情赶紧把它塞到Red手里。

“这是什么？”Red一只手伸进塑料袋。

“给你明天穿的玩意儿。”Frank的眼角余光捕捉到蓝色一闪而过。Red手里正捧着袋子里的东西。Frank揉揉脑袋，猛地转身走向厨房 。“我不能让你就这么穿着T恤和便裤去见你神父。”随便那个老头子对他的任务怎么评判，反正Frank对他和对那小子都拼尽心力了。 

Red的唇角上挑，眉毛高扬。Frank现在可以很清楚地在脑海里描摹这个表情。知道他这惊喜表情因何而发让Frank半是想转身离开房间半是想牢牢站立留在原地。他俩之间有太多鬼魂在游弋，但直接转身离开会是对回忆的不敬。 

然而，天杀的，这个表情让Frank揪心。他脑袋里通常的枪火被新的发现取代：难怪这小子会为了一点点善意便一口一个请一口一个谢谢。难怪他会死守着他愚蠢的信念笃信人性本善。Red脑子里同样也有一颗子弹，将他冻结在他十岁那一年，但是Red却一点都不怀恨，即使他现在跟一个数十年后朝他开枪的人同住一个屋檐下。

“我公寓里有衣服。”Red说。

Frank重返现实。“你女朋友知道你公寓在哪儿吧？”

这小子很不乐意承认：“是啊。”

后面的话他俩都能自行领会：某种意义上说，Red的公寓是双方可以无顾忌放手厮杀的战场，但教堂不是。

“是蓝色的。”Frank结束之前的话题。他折回来，朝着浴室慢慢走过去。“那件衬衫。”

“你猜了我的尺码？”

不猜不行。便裤和T恤都不足以拿来估量系扣衬衫的大小。但他没这么说，而是回答：“童装统共就三种尺寸。”

Red笑起来。他把衣服放回袋子里。Frank准备关上浴室门省得听那小子说谢谢。但那小子没有道谢。

Frank得到的是一个问句：“不可能人人都是一身腱子肉的肌肉怪。你是啥——人形坦克？”

Frank摇摇头。“我只是个普通人，Red。”他又一次折回来，在那小子过短的头发上小小地乱揉一气。为此，他挨了轻轻的一记。Red透过墨镜怒视着他；诶嘿他现在又摆出一副硬汉样了。Frank反手在那小子脑袋上轻抽一记作为警告。“但我猜对你来说啥都显大，既然你他妈的那么小。”[color=Silver]（*Just a guy。夜魔侠第二季里，Frank将DD逮到屋顶上锁起来问他不穿夜魔侠服的时候是个什么身份，DD以这句话作答：我只是个无名小卒。天道好轮回啊，DD）[/color]

Red整理好他的头发。“再小也把你从地狱恶犬的追杀里扛走了。”

“我昏过去了。不然我他妈的自己也能进电梯。”

那小子戒备地反驳：“是我把你打晕的。两次。”

“是墙把我打晕的。”Frank嗤笑道。

“因为我把你撞到墙上去了。个子小小的我，在高大威猛的惩罚者面前占了上风哟。” Red故意停顿了一下作为强调，但他从此顿住了，大概是因为他突然回想起他俩争执对立的原因。Red激烈地从胸腔里吐了一口气，拧开头，表情冷淡下来。

“[i][b]两次[/b][/i]。”Red的语气在愤怒和无奈接受之间来回挣扎。他双肩展开，作出挥拳的准备，但最后防御式地死死握住放在他腿上的一袋子衣服。他在攻与守两个极端之间纠结摇摆。 

到最后，他紧张的双肩慢慢地放松。以后再说。Red坚决地点点头，下定决心。他将衣服拥在胸前拥得更紧。Red暂时没有焦虑，没有反复，不提过往，只看这里，只看眼下，这一次的选择，这一次的机会。

他不意外。他他妈的一点都不意外。

[hr]

当Rina回来的时候，他俩在消防梯上拨弄着手里的食物，重新加热过的、Rina新近送来的食物。Red在竖着耳朵听：他侧着脑袋，捕捉她回家的声音。“她在干嘛呢？”Frank问。“你都听到啥了？”

“她在门口。”Red朝着浴室窗户侧得更多一些。“门锁不是太灵光。门的铰链也有点锈。”他唇上开始浮现笑意。“她……现在站在那儿没动。我想她是……”他朝着敞开的浴室窗子进一步侧过去。他脸上的笑容消失了。“噢，她被吓着了。” 

Red安静下来了。是因为内疚么？耶稣啊，最好是没有。整件事可全都是他的点子。Frank往嘴里又塞了一口吃的。“她还站在那儿没动。”他沮丧地说。

Red嘘他一声，眉头困惑地拧起。他听到的声音很奇怪，说不通。“她……拿起了唱片。但门刚刚开开关关好几次。我想她是……”他惊得微微跳了一下，然后重新抵住墙。

“怎么？”

“她用力关上了门。”

“噢。”

吃了好几分钟之后，Red的耳朵又竖了起来。Frank盯着他。“是她往这边走过来了还是怎——” 

该死的，那小子又嘘了他一声。

Frank把叉子扔进盒子里。“耶稣基督啊，”他以接近耳语的声音喃喃地说，“你他妈的觉得这样够不够安静啊？”

Red翻了个白眼。他侧过脸，直到他透过墨镜盯着Frank作出怒视的假象。他一句话都没说，因为他什么都不必说：寂静马上被Rina公寓里传出的音乐声填满。Frank从未听过Rina放这张唱片。这是一张小提琴，曲风庄重沉郁。 

“我觉得我听到了唱针放上唱片机转盘的声音，” Red厉声说，“我本来可以确定的，如果我能够集中心神的话。”

Frank嘘了一声，让他闭嘴。  

Red又透过墨镜怒视他一眼。“怎么的？你现在也没办法集中心神么，Frank？”

“我现在没办法做任何事，因为你一直在这里叨叨逼。”Frank又戳了两下他手里的食物，“这是什么？维瓦尔第？”

“嗯。”

Frank想了一会儿。“挺好听的。”他最终说。

Red平和地点点头。他也在倾听。 

他们俩谁都没有再说话。   

[hr]

小子倏然从睡梦里弹起来，然后把自己塞到行军床头的角落里。 

Frank伸手握住他床垫头放着的点四五手枪，等着。他的视线穿过黑魆魆的公寓，仔细搜索着阴影、形状或者任何风吹草动。他唯一留意到的异常是Red：他嘴里的气急进急出，像个快死了的人，汗津津的皮肤在透窗而入的月光照射下泛着青幽幽的光。[color=Silver]（*点四五是主流手枪口径里最大的，因此威力也强。考虑到Frank等待的是僵尸忍者，我倾向于认为作者是故意选择这个以突出Frank的战略谋划能力）[/color]

Red一头倒回到枕头上，重新控制呼吸。Frank松开握枪的手。夜色和公寓在他眼前钝化变暗，困意慢慢在吞没他的意识。

“Frank？”

哦，耶稣啊，这就是下场：白天花过时间向一个惊惶的小子保证忍者不会来抓他，现在他就得深更半夜随时应召提供宽慰。Frank放缓呼吸，假装睡着。

“我知道你醒着呢。”Red对他说。

Frank忍不住叹息一声。“别再听我心跳了。”

“死是怎么一回事？”

Frank睁开双眼。公寓又猛地回到他的视野里。轮廓更清晰，金属枪支更闪亮；搭在书桌椅背上的防弹衣上，骷髅跟他大眼瞪小眼。“接着睡觉去。”他说。 

“我不累。”他当然不累。“死是什么样子的？”

枕头里硬邦邦的疙瘩戳着他的后脑勺。Frank照着枕头来了几拳把它们锤平。“我哪儿知道。” 

“你的医疗档案显示——”

“显示的事多了去了。”服役时受过的伤，敌人的‘日内瓦条约去死去死’，爱尔兰人在他脚上钻的孔。

但那小子穷追不放。“你的心跳停过。你当时看见什么了？”

他闭上双眼，咬紧牙关，将自己拽离脑袋里爆发的枪林弹雨。那些子弹曾打在他身上，让他躺进医院的病房里，扯着护工的褂子哀求着说他想要回家。“我是死过，Red，”他狠狠地说，“但我屁都没看到。” 

Red在行军床上和被子下动了动。他又开始往墙边上蜷。“你觉得……”他把自己的身体展平，“你觉得那就是全部了么？如果你当时没有醒过来的话？”

Frank的回忆是彻头彻尾的黑暗，关于那段夹在中间的时间，在子弹横飞之后和护工出现之前。那个护工满面惊恐。带我回家，带我回家。但他没有家了。没有Lisa。没有小Frank。没有Maria。“我觉得那就是全部了。”

“你觉得对你的妻子和孩子来说也是这样么？”

怒火从他身上卷过，像是风暴袭来。[i][b]他妈的，最好不是这样。[/b][/i]“天上的那位大人物不会为我这样的人铺开红地毯打开珍珠门，Red。我他妈的做过的事……我他妈的没来得及做的事……”他他妈的有那么多事没来得及做。没来得及给Lisa讲故事，没来得及和Maria缱绻温存，没来得及救他们。都没来得及。“死后的虚无对我这样的人来说已经是我配不上的好结局了。但我不想相信那就是最终的结局……那就是我一家人死去之后等着他们的归宿。可是，就算你的上帝是真的，就算真有那么个全知全能的仁慈上帝，正是这个上帝杀了我老婆，杀了我孩子——”Red开口说了句什么，可能是说幕后凶手是Blacksmith。Frank没搭理他。他的怒火滔滔不绝地涌出来。“——然后让我这种人活下来，活下来好去杀更多的人。祂一点都没让我看到他给我准备的硫磺火，而是直接把我打发回来了。你说什么第二次机会。这就是我的第二次机会，Red。如果真有上帝的话，上帝肯定知道杀人是我回来之后会做的事情。” 

Red变得异常安静。他制造的唯一声音是因为他又往墙边缩了缩。很好。就到此为止了。剩下的时间里，Frank把自己埋在被子下头，努力忽略他俩之间越来越醒目的亡魂。Maria，他的孩子，Red的老爸：所有人都被判决前往一个无光无声的永恒虚空。没有真正的公平，没有真正的审判，无论是给他们的，还是给那些杀害他们的王八蛋的。死亡就是彻底的终结。

“我跟你说，”Frank低声咆哮着说，“那个王八蛋最好是用祂该死的手把我老婆和孩子好好地送到珍珠门前。”不然的话，哼。他躺实在枕头上，让自己闪回到自家的厨房。怒火慢慢瓦解散去。那些碗碟，那些椅子，窗外的晨曦，全家人都被他放在眼角余光里。这个幻景维持了好一阵子，因为Red没有再提问，没来打断他的追忆。

Frank睁开双眼。那小子非常安静地睡在行军床上，面朝墙壁，身体弯成了一个半月形，但他呼吸的方式表明他还醒着。“你有去问你的姑娘她当时看见了啥么？”

Red给答案给得很快。“嗯。”

“你他妈的也是半夜三点把她弄醒问的？”

“不是。”Frank嗤笑一声：[i][b]我怎么这么走运呢[/b][/i]。 “她说什么了？”

Red摇头。“她什么都没有说。”

“什么都没有说？”

那个词让Red抖了一下。“没，她没……她没机会把这话题聊完。你在那时出现了。”[color=Silver]（*那个词指Frank前一句话里的“Nothing”。Frank本来是问：Elektra什么都没有说么？但Matt联想起的是Frank之前说的他什么都没有看见，死亡之后一片虚无）[/color]

Frank躺回到枕头上。这意味着Red获得的唯一答案来自于他。天杀的，是这小子[i][b]主动[/b][/i]问的。他他妈的能怎么答呢？ 

“嗳，她肯定了解得比我多。”Frank疲惫地主动表示。 

“是啊。”Red的语气里有点什么，有点沮丧无奈，以及令人不安。但，他俩的关系最近差不多总这样。Red费力地吞咽了一下。

“也许这事儿……”Frank叹气。他强迫自己回去睡觉。他得快刀斩乱麻地结束这场对话。“也许这事儿不是还活着的人能考虑的，Red。只有真正死了的人才会知道最后的结局。” 

这是他俩现在都能勉强接受的答案。为了房间里所有的鬼魂。Red慢慢展开一条腿，然后是另一条腿，不再贴墙蜷成一团。“是啊。”他回到了他冥想时的呼吸节奏。“是啊，也许。”

Frank马上就快睡着的时候，Red开口问：“你眼前的最后一幕是什么？”那小子的声音低如耳语，仿佛他也知道自己这个问题问得唐突冒昧。

Frank眼前冒出了很多画面，但并非他以为会出现的那些。他没有看到旋转木马外的血腥屠杀。这一秒钟里，他看到的是他在子弹和屠杀之前的生活，他在奔赴战场之前的生活。那些画面那么轻快，喜悦满满，他几乎不能辨认出他自己。但确实是他。他在那里，在教堂里，在婚礼上，给Maria戴上结婚戒指；他在那里，在医院里，刚刚降生的小Lisa被包在粉色襁褓里递到他手上；他在那里，握着小Frank的婴儿小手摇晃着，这是他第一次看见他的儿子。

这些大概是出自他的想象。大概是他的大脑在本能对抗终极的虚无。但眼下，这是真实的，所以Frank对Red说：“我看见了我的家人。”Frank听到Red又一次紧紧靠墙而蜷。他意识到，他这话不只是为他自己发声，他也是在替Red的亡父回答。

[hr]  
   
阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/b5GIJ109b2?spm=a1z1s.6659513.0.0.hRuiUc[/url]

我住在，住在五又二分之一分钟的走廊尽头，但就我所知你和我还隔着好几英里，就算你站在你门口。  
以及哦顺便提一句：房东今天来搞过测量。我知道他弄错了，但我还是陪他假装，因为我希望这样就能让一切无恙。  
但我已经无能为力。你住的走廊一直长，而我还以为，以为再过五分钟我就能进到你家里。  
背地里的隐情还有很多，多过我的展现。有那么一些单词，组成它们的字母从未被写下。而我原谅你，原谅你误导我。  
当你无法抗拒，你不妨这样想：我站在你的走廊上就像立于危崖。当我以为我看破伎俩，我一跤栽倒，像回声一样。  
因为我已经无能为力。你住的走廊一直长，而我还以为，以为再过三十秒我就能到。  
你从未听我心声。我们不能按自己想法随心所欲以爱为试验品，因这主题太复杂。

*7月26日第八十一更。

*这一更依然是作者一贯的风格或者是罚夜罚正剧的一贯基调：糖下藏着刀，刀口抹着糖。

*小红终于喜闻乐见地去剪头发了。而且去了一家不熟悉的理发店剪头发。看他不知道头发合适不合适的不自在样子，我哈哈哈哈哈（——这不算嘲笑残疾人吧？）  
而小黑屈尊开小红玩笑说还不如我给你剪但你剪成啥样都是蠢相（啊这么活泼俏皮的小黑，我死了_(:з」∠)_）

*小红的理发师在门口懒懒散散地和惩罚者打了个招呼，而惩罚者也语焉不详地颔首回了致意。关于这个场景，在AO3有读者点评了四个词：The package is secure（包裹送达）。  
这个黑道交接包裹的意象联想戳爆了我的笑点233333。

*在唱片店里小黑主动把脚步声放得响亮方便小红跟。小黑体贴起来简直是天下最周到最体贴的照护人。泪TAT

*小黑递钞票给小红买单。这个细节戳爆了我的萌点2333333

*关于Frank旧生活的回忆照例是那么虐。  
但孤冷的Frank不愿意世界知道他的创伤但愿意说给Matt听；听到他回忆的Matt露出哀伤的微笑因为他完全懂Frank的悲恸懂Frank交托给他的轶事有着怎样的分量；而Frank也承认不介意Matt的哀伤同情表情，甚至认可这样的同情是给了他很多——他们之间的理解和认同又到了一个新高度了。

*7月27日第八十二更。

*小红和小黑一言不发非常默契地分头去拆公寓里布置的小机关。——这个默契劲儿把我吃得死死的。

*准备把小红打扮一新送他回门——啊不，是回教堂——的小黑。抵死嘲笑小红瘦小的小黑23333。话说回来CC到底多高啊我一直都很好奇><

*我记得有读者GN问过不知道啥时候他俩能进入不再随时随地请谢谢的老夫老妻模式。看，他们现在就进入了！

*两个人欢欢喜喜给Rina送礼结果Rina被吓到了。这一段让我笑得上不来气。世事不一定按你们预想的方向走啊熊孩子们。

*小红和小黑彼此嫌弃对方吵23333熊孩子过暑假既视感。

*这一段其实很有趣的。小黑知道了小红的超能力，但不以为意，至少不太以为意。他不像其他人那么抓狂，反而高高兴兴利用他的超能力spy他们的好邻居。

*最后一幕依然是糖刀齐飞不必说，而且也在一定程度上继续深化了故事的主题和推动了人物的发展。作者说她从Matt视角也写了一稿，但Frank的愤怒让现在这一稿更激烈更有感染力。  
如果撇开里头深邃的宗教生死主题不谈，单看人物互动的话，这里其实是很有一点点甜的：  
Matt毫不见外地三更半夜逼着Frank谈心，即使Frank暗示（装睡）和明示（避不回答问题跟Matt说你赶紧回去睡）了他不想参加。这其实是Matt跟人相处时很大的一个进步。在DD第二季里的Matt一直都在推开别人，那么难得他在这里会有一丝紧抓不放。  
而Frank因为个人际遇狂怒地宣泄了他的宗教的失望，但在宣泄完之后他意识到他的回答不仅仅是宣布个人的立场，而是会影响到Matt，他决定改口，有意选择了和缓的答案，避免Matt立即陷入信仰危机。  
Matt的不体贴和Frank的体贴让我荡漾在殊途同归的甜里头。

*顺便说一句，我个人觉得这个故事的黄金时代从这一章终结。  
不，我不是说之后的故事会不好看。恰好相反，后面还会有更意外的高潮迭起情节，有很多让我大笑不止的互动细节，有一些让人含泪想“哇这些角色就是这样的嘛”的非如此不可的选择。但是，小红小黑的第二次同居生涯是我觉得整个故事里最单纯最无顾虑最甜的一个时间段，旧的矛盾暂时消弭，新的风暴还没有来临，在这样平和的环境下，两人的了解和理解都在突飞猛进。而从下一章开始，故事开始往更沉重的方向挺进（其实这个趋势从本次更新的后半章就能看出一点端倪）。  
举个不是特别恰当的比方：这连续若干章的同居时光在整个故事里像是一个人将成年未成年的少年时光，意气风发，头角峥嵘，带着一点没褪去的天真，坐拥无限可能。而后面，后面可能就是精彩纷呈但严苛的成年人世界了。  
鉴于我最近比较空，下一章现在已经翻掉一半，所以，我们明天见。

[/color]


	33. 哈雷路亚/Hallelujah

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

就跟Lantom和Matt之前的对话一样，本章有一点《汉尼拔》的味道。我愿意道歉，但我不知道我是不是真的后悔。我爱《汉尼拔》，我也很高兴受到它的影响。

在本章，我又一次以为我清楚掌握了它的走向，最终发现我偏离了原计划。Lantom和Matt的部分对话涉及宗教，相当沉重。我尽量把Lantom描绘成一个虔诚然而实际的人；他似乎是那种清楚自己的信仰属于一大步跨越——且并非所有人都愿意跨出这一步——的人。本章仅旨在围绕本故事的相关宗教因素进行讨论。

上周四是这个故事贴出的周年纪念日。这已经正式成为我所有故事里最长的一个，也是我花费时间最久的。我需要在这里[i][b]隆重[/b][/i]感谢你们，读者们，不管你们是来这里看了一章，还是看了全部三十二章。谢谢你们花费时间和精力冒泡留言，或者费心阅读。谢谢你们留下赞，留下评论，留下支持。谢谢你们。没有你们，我没办法走这么远，而且没有你们的善意，我肯定难以继续坚持下去。谢谢你们。

[hr]

[align=center]“我竭尽所能，但所能有限。  
我感官麻木，所以我努力伸手触碰。  
我已坦承真相。我并非前来愚弄你。  
即使事情走向全不对，  
我仍然会站在上帝面前，  
什么都不说，除开赞颂哈雷路亚。”

——《Hallelujah》，Leonard Cohen [/align]

[hr]

白天冲淡了令Matt夜不能寐的思绪。他起床的时候，有一部分思绪留在了行军床上。再冲个澡，更多思绪消失不见。等他换上新衣服，剩下的一点点疑虑也被盖住和隐藏。Frank对他尺寸的估计相当精准：如果他最近没有消瘦的话，新衬衫和新裤子十之八九正好合身。

当然了，Frank不遗余力地指出这一点：“你身板本来就够小了，Red，结果你现在比之前还要小。”

“我一定会告诉Lantom你没让我吃饱饭。”Matt厉声说。 

他的话触了逆鳞。Frank的心跳蹿起来。“你还可以去跟他告状说我用铁链子把你锁起来，囚禁——”

今儿这一天Matt不愿面对的烦心事已经够多了，他不想再为一个蹩脚的笑话吵架。“我不会对我的神父撒谎。” 

Frank的脉搏依然保持着高频率，事实上是继续节节走高。Matt意识到，吐露实情的后果远比说假话更糟糕，而惩罚者为了面子用新衣服把Matt打扮一新的时候铁定没想到这一点。

“我也不是什么都对他说。”Matt承认。他听到Frank从浴室门口退开，他自己则继续梳理头发。当他开口问的时候，他努力让自己的语气平淡，听起来并不是很好奇或者很得意：“你会对你的神父知无不言言无不尽么？以前，当你还是天主教徒的时候？”

没人回答。

Matt完成了盥洗工作。他拉扯着衬衫的下摆。把衬衫塞进裤子里扎起来会显得更得体一点，但他不想人留意到他流失的肌肉。

该死，他确实是比之前更小了。

Matt将他支具的大拇趾放在地面上，踩实，让它重新熟悉重力。他上半身的重量传到了骨折处。仅仅过了几秒钟Matt便重新将腿抬起来，但这样短时间的压力已然让他头晕目眩。

十二周，这是Sato说过的。但Matt不能等那么久之后才恢复用两条腿走路。他得开始恢复训练。他得开始战斗。他只知道一个办法可以做到那些，但他不能单枪匹马地去。

“Frank？”

“我操。是，我以前什么都跟我神父说，Red。”

Matt压住一声差点脱口而出的轻笑，但他没办法忍住脸上的微笑。“那不是……”不，他才不会承认。“什么都说？”

Frank的心跳是一条稳定有序的直线稳步向前。节奏太严密，控制得太精心，所以他说的不全是实话。但是又太慢，所以不会是一句彻头彻尾的假话。“什么都说，只要他需要知道。”

“你也跟他说……在你回来之后？”Matt心里抖了一下，澄清说，“在你从海外回来之后？”[color=Silver]（*Matt整句话都比较含糊隐晦。“你也跟他说……”是个没说完的句子。Matt本来是想问他，你也跟神父说你在战场上杀人的事情？但因为这个是敏感话题，所以Matt话只说了一半就含糊带过去了，等着Frank自己心照不宣。然而后面那句“回来”偏偏又有歧义，可以指Frank被拔管之后死而复生。所以Matt意识到这一点，想到这个前一晚他们刚刚讨论过的敏感话题，畏缩地抖了一下然后赶紧澄清）[/color]

Frank的心跳更缓慢更肃然。“我那个时候已经不去告解了。” 

Matt抓起双拐，走出浴室。公寓的客厅部分似乎比之前空旷。Matt放出自己的感官，发现好些弹药箱不见了。书桌的桌面也清干净了。同样消失不见的还有Frank的防弹衣，但它独特的味道倒是还微弱地留在空气里，还有那些新近消失的弹药的硫磺味儿和火药味儿。

Matt心里涌起又一种后悔，比昨晚率然提问引发的内心混乱更加激烈不安。他尽可能用讲道理的方式压下懊悔的情绪：他知道事情会这样，而他也别无选择。Frank有权自卫。而且若非他自己，他们本来不必置身这复杂情况里。但，消失的子弹留下的空缺用什么都没办法填上，也没有什么事能让水位高涨即将灭顶淹没他的窒息感消失。Matt的良知总是太强烈，强烈得他自己玩不转扛不住。

Frank正在屋子另一头收拾其他的东西。一本笔记本被合上，纸张窸窣响，然后被塞进一只装着金属和弹药的包里。就Matt所知，Frank连头都没抬一下。Frank就是这样的人，什么都没有变过。   
   
[i][b]什么都没有[/b][/i]。[color=Silver]（*这里依然是Nothing，既指Frank的行事一点都没有变，又指他们昨晚谈论的死亡之后的终极虚无）[/color]

“什么事，Red？”  

Matt不再试图寻找词语来描述他此刻的心情，而是转而考虑Frank的问题。是的，他是有事，但他没办法启齿，特别是考虑到Frank显然已经筹划好的计划。

Frank的心跳从无聊无奈的速度加快到另一种情绪。是理直气壮么？不管怎样：“事情本来就这样，一直都这样。”     

无言以对的Matt衡量着他的选择。他自己没有战斗力。Frank已经饶忍者不死一次了，他不会再次手软。而如果忍者今天对惩罚者下手，Matt手里也没什么可以拿来制约他们。

但有一条命是他能救下来的。他至少能暂时保住她，推迟对她的处决。毕竟，她不会顶风去找Frank的茬，而Frank铁定会去追杀她。

“我能提个要求么？”Matt问。  
   
“你他妈的不提要求才是个奇迹。”

“今天不要追杀Sato。”

Frank沉默着用乒乒乓乓作为回绝：他的心跳加快，拉链被狠狠拉上，脚步声踩着硬木地板冲书桌走去。Matt拦住他的去路。“Sato背叛了我。我有权处置她，送她归案，让她对自己的所作所为负责。”

“送她归案，好让她和地区检察官作交易——”

“好让她做正确的事情。”  

“就像她之前对你做出的事情那样？”

Matt避免无用的争执。跟Frank讲不通道理；Frank只是讲究有因必有果。一旦Sato死了，他们的求同存异和平共处将立刻瓦解。Matt说的是：“我是在请求你等我重新两条腿站起来。请你给我一个机会。”

Frank的呼吸达到了一个他熟悉的节奏。Frank的兴趣起来了。“呵，那之后呢？如果是我先找到她？”

“你做你要做的事，而我……”Matt重重地吞咽了一下。该死，Frank并不是非走这条路不可。他不是已经证明过了么。“而我做我要做的事。”

“你这是准备把她的命抓自己手上。”Frank听起来毫不惊讶，仅仅是失望。

“你曾经把我的命放到她手上。”Matt提醒他，“两次。”

“你不欠她什么，Red。”

“这事儿不是关于我欠不欠什么。” 

他简单的回答让Frank放下了对抗情绪，有几秒钟没说话。往上上升的水位停止了。Matt深吸一口气，将他的感官重新投进房间内。他注意到Frank的心跳从兴趣起来了切换成别的什么，跟Frank昨晚在房间另一端的情绪很相似。

“在你重新两条腿站起来之前，”Frank许诺，而Matt相信他的诺言，“我不会去找她。但如果她撞到我面前来——”

Matt点点头。这样就够了。见鬼，这样简直超出预期。他紧紧抓住双拐作为支撑。那些话堆在他舌尖，这一次，他没办法再把它们吞下去，就算是他即将越线，一条他从未想过他胆敢逾越的底线，一条他从未想过他想要逾越的底线。但他需要帮助，而Frank是他唯一能求助的人。而且，搞不好，仅仅是搞不好，事情会不一样。事情会变好。

“还有一件事。”说出去的话泼出去的水，现在是回不了头了。“我还得去地狱厨房的一个地方。在我去了教堂之后。”

“哪里？”

这正是麻烦的地方：“我必须一个人去。”

“你知道吧，你提前警告我你要干蠢事了并不会让你要做的事变得不蠢。” 

“我要做的事不蠢。”有风险，但不蠢。更重要的是：“这是必须要做的。”

“目的呢？”

“为了我。为了我能重新走路。”Matt很高兴他能用接下来的话让自己的观点更有说服力，“你没有可以随时应召过来的医生了。这件事做好，叫医生的需要就更低。”  
   
Frank的呼吸在假装浑不在意，但，仅仅是开口问这个问题，他便多多少少泄了底。“一个人去，这也是必须的？”

“嗯。”Matt回答。他一个人前去有诸多原因，其中最主要是因为Elektra。“但我需要一点……干扰掩护。我要去的地方是有人监视的。手合会守在那里。”

“你这是要求我做我平时做的事？”

Matt反驳。“我不喜欢你做事的方式，Frank。”

“但你还是在提这个要求。”

“我在给你指点明路，告诉你怎么找到手合会。你本来就有这个打算。”他话只说到这里。接下来，他忙着抓住那一丝微弱的信任，一线左摇右摆的希望，希望他俩都会成为比之前更好的人。

Frank哼了一声，带着些微的难以置信。“[i][b]但你还是在提这个要求。[/b][/i]”    

Matt没去纠正他：“这个忙你帮还是不帮？”

公寓里战鼓一样的心跳已经给出了答案。Frank的心跳远远超出之前的兴趣起来了，而是变成了紧张戒备。战鼓的节奏按压着Matt的胸骨，宛如一句承诺。  

[hr]

这一回离开和上次不同。Matt绷紧他颤抖的神经，直到它们能牢牢对抗他心里的恐惧。没有必要来回踱步，也没有必要绞紧双手。他把自己的任务记在心里，丢了几粒阿司匹林到一边口袋，手机塞到另一边口袋，然后往大门走去。

往地狱厨房去的路上全都是依循战略布局。Frank依然保持着军队级别的单音节词交流，务实而专注。该走哪条路线，该回避哪条路，有什么应急方案和备用计划。Frank偶尔吐出的只言片语都语焉不详，但Matt能察觉这背后有很多细节，有很多Frank有意未提的事情，因为Frank对线路方案太他妈的了如指掌了。他这是把森林和树木同时调查得一清二楚。

他俩抵达了圣马修教堂。非周末，下午，这意味着教堂里人很少，Frank放他下车的教堂侧面人更少。

“有什么事的话，你打电话。” 

这句话是对着驾驶座的车门以异常冷淡的口气说的。Matt抓起双拐，从副座那边跳下车。“你也是。”他回答。“我会保持联系。你自己保重，Frank。”

他得到的唯一回答是一声低哼。但是，和路上一样，Matt能察觉到背后的那些细节。

[hr]

Lantom的心跳在教堂的餐厅里响起，声音急而尖。这是惊喜和感恩，在紧张和担心之后终于获得了慰藉。Matt低下头，希望他的耳朵能继续起作用，能捕捉到周围的声音——水管里的水流，外头隐约的脚步声，在空旷的空间里穿过的气流。但Matt的注意力集中在Lantom身上，集中在神父冷静外表下加快了的脉搏上，因为，这提醒Matt，有时候，信仰确实有回报。

但怀疑和内疚不可避免地卷土重来。Matt又变成了一艘行将覆没的船，水没过了船舱，因为，他作出了坏的决定，让Lantom忧心了。他本不该生病，不该断腿，不该把所有人都逐出他的生活。

[i][b]本不该问他那些问题。他不应该知道那些事。[/b][/i]

“Frank向您致意。”

Lantom疲惫地慢慢吸一口气，稳定心神。“我很乐意告诉他应该向谁致意。”Matt轻声笑起来，既不反驳Lantom的话，也没有赞同。“你看起来气色不错。”

“他照料我照料得很精心。”Matt犹豫着不想完全解释涉及手合会的时候Frank到底是怎么保他的，但他也不愿Frank的努力被无视，即使Frank本人没把它当回事。“他守住了对您许下的诺言。”

“他一晚上没杀人。”

“不仅仅只是一个晚上。”Matt任凭Lantom激增的脉搏从他身上波动穿过。他所获得的信仰是那么脆弱易碎的东西，希望并不足以遏制恐惧，地面仿佛就要开裂成两半。“而且他很努力了。并且也不是说他没有过出手杀人的机会。”

“他现在在哪？”

现在地板终于裂开了。Matt一头栽进内疚、犹豫、恐惧和恐慌之中。他开口提了根本不该提的要求，与人称惩罚者的男人结盟。而所有人的最终归宿是虚无。[i][b]虚无[/b][/i]。他困难地吞咽了一下，嘴里干得要命。“我不知道。”

“他会回来找你么？”

Lantom的问题非常宽泛，没有设时间限制。但Matt觉得时间不是问题。今天，下个礼拜，从此刻开始直到他的腿完全康复（而且，他心里有一个小小的声音追着他说，也许在那以后）答案都会是：“是的。”

“是他的选择还是你的选择？”

“我想可能是我俩一致的选择。”他像迎接爆炸一样迎接Lantom的叹息。“我们……彼此理解。我们不赞同对方，但是……我们彼此理解。”

“从被人绑架到没有别的地方可去，这两者之间隔了可挺远。” 

“我没有别的地方可去。没有安全的地方可去。”

“那么，Frank Castle，”Lantom的怀疑把房间染成一种怪异的黄色，“他属于安全的那一类。”

多么奇怪：他现在所有其他的信念都摇摇欲坠，唯独这一点他坚信不疑，即使Matt通过过往经验拿到的证据恰好指向截然相反的结论。

“你上一次到这里来的时候，你在思考他的动机是什么。你现在对他的动机了解有多少？”

Matt本来希望他无处可去就已经构成充分的解释了。他并不是很肯定该怎样去清楚阐述这段时间里发生的事情，怎样合理解释Frank从教堂那一晚直至现在的举动。“Frank Castle有一套严格的行事准则。他有债必偿。”

“而你的腿使得他欠下你的债？”

老天啊，这事儿从别人嘴里说出来听着超蠢。想到他自己之前的愚蠢，Matt瑟缩了一下。“不止于此。不止是我的腿。不止是……一笔债。”他和神父之前的对话穿过记忆的迷雾重新在他耳边响起，特别是Lantom之前对Frank动机的判定。Matt说出他内心的看法：“Frank Castle身上有些地方值得拯救。他依然有可能复归正道当个好人，神父。”

但好人也好，坏人也罢，有什么意义呢？到底有什么意义呢？

[i][b]没有。虚无。[/b][/i]

在空荡无人的餐厅里，Lantom的心跳跳着一曲恼怒的探戈。“你有没有想过呢，Matthew？你在惩罚者身上寻找值得救赎的特质比在你自己身上寻找更用心？”

他撇撇嘴，因为他觉得[i][b]他身上没有值得救赎的特质[/b][/i]。“人死之后会发生什么，神父？”

他突然转换话题让Lantom警觉起来。“那个不由我来说。”

“您是上帝在人间的使者。”

“说得正是，Matthew：我只是人间的凡人，并非上帝。人死之后会发生什么只有祂知道。”  

Matt没办法控制自己安静不动。他在椅子上腾挪，背上好像有芒刺在扎。“如果说……如果说死后什么都没有呢？”

“Matthew。”

“如果说真是这样呢？这辈子完全终结？”

Lantom的答案简明得让人呼吸骤停。“那就是完全终结了。”

接下来的沉默简直震耳欲聋。Matt突兀地笑了一声，打破沉寂。他发出这一声笑其实等同于朝正在他身体里蚕食他的所有事情挥拳相向。“再然后呢？”

“虚无吧，我想。”

Matt直切正题：“那还有什么事情有意义呢？”

Lantom微微耸了下肩膀。他镇定得令人吃惊。Matt的血压则冲到了顶点，当神父答复他说：“所有的事。”

“就算是……”Matt强迫自己说完这句话，“就算是这世界上并没有上帝。”

“发生了什么事，Matthew？”Lantom以克制谨慎的口吻询问，但他的心跳跳得很快。“那一晚你离开教堂之后发生了什么事？”

Matt无意用令人骇然的事实搅扰Lantom，但努力忽略神父忧心的口吻或者他紧张的脉搏仍然很是艰难。他尽可能从Lantom收集每一个感官细节，就像收集一道道伤口。慢慢地，他感觉到自己的紧张焦虑消散了，取而代之的是熟悉的内疚感。他让自己的声音压得小小的，就像他感觉到自己的卑小。“我一直想要帮助他人保护他人。我抓捕有罪之人，给他们第二次机会，希望他们改邪归正洗心革面，因为他们有这个能力，神父。”

“你一直想要让他们免于永堕地狱。”

“我一直想要他们能摆脱自身罪孽，争取救赎。”成为更好的人。选择努力成为更好的人。“我担心我的心愿基于一个谎言。”

“谎言暗示着人们清楚另有真相存在。而信仰的性质决定了它不需要确认真或者伪。我们不可能清楚地知道最终是什么样的，Matthew。”

“但有些人知道得比其他人多。有些人到过那里。”

Lantom朝他倾身过去。“你当时病得那么厉害了么，Matthew？”

Matt摇头。上帝啊，跟Frank讨论这个的时候容易多了。和Frank在一起本不该有任何事情容易——没有任何事。但Frank有过复生经历。他懂得这个，他接受这个。Lantom是不可能接受的。“我的疑问不是基于我自身的经验，是基于别人的。”

说Lantom没信他的话算是说得轻了。神父的呼吸变成一连串异常严肃的、可能永远得不到回应的祈祷。 “记忆和感知是针对活人而言的。若是真有来生，则人有灵魂。而灵魂走的时候不需要记忆或者感知，不单如此，灵魂回归的时候大脑也不知道该怎么处理。”

似曾相识的感觉又回来了。房间里的温度似乎在下降。Matt突然平静得要死，虽然以他现在的情况他不可能平静。“这不是活人能够知道的事情。”

Lantom微微点了下头。上帝啊，Lantom并不知道他此刻赞同的话出自谁的口。

Matt没有机会提到这事。“而且说真的，”Lantom问，“这有什么关系呢？” 

这句话问得他呼吸艰难。Matt想要插话，但Lantom一气滔滔不绝。“最后是虚无，或者不是虚无，我们都仍然得设法好好活过这一世。你希望他人获得的救赎并不仅仅是针对他们的来世；救赎也是针对[i][b]今生[/b][/i]。所以，所有的事情都有意义，Matthew。所有事，善良的，邪恶的，以及夹在二者之间的所有事。”

Matt没想过他的嗓音还能放得更低，但此刻，他的声音高不过一句耳语。他的喉咙张不开。“但如果最后的归宿是虚无呢？”

“那人们就更有理由抓住当下努力向善了。” Lantom回答。

Matt一只手放在腹部，希望让他拧在一起的五脏六腑归位。他希望提醒自己他目前还没有铁板钉钉地听到Elektra的回答，以及也许Frank的话没错，也许这些事不是活人能知道的。

“如果你知道确切的答案，事情会有什么不同么？”

“所有的事情都会完全不同。”Matt笃定地喃喃低语。 

Lantom摇头。“我问的不是这个。你会放弃你做的事情，放弃给人获得救赎的第二次机会，如果你知道人最后的归宿是虚无么？”

Matt知道正确的答案是什么，但他犹豫着不能说出口。如果世界尽头是虚无，那么，这样的答案听起来并不太对；即使是对的，他也许是在撒谎，也许他说的是他自己的意愿而非真实，而非现实。说真的，他一条腿跳来跳去，任凭Elektra用一把武士刀搅得整座城市惶惶不安，任凭Frank因为他的缘故被人围殴；他让人置身危险之中，就因为他自己非坚持不可的愚蠢圣战。

但这就是正确的事情。这就是正确的事情，就算是这世界没有天堂，没有地狱，没有上帝。他这一生失去的东西无数，面对的疑虑无数，但他依然笃信恩典、仁慈和同情是这世间至关重要的力量。“不会，”他轻声承认，“我不会放弃。我怎样都不会放弃。”

这个回答同时让他自己的以及Lantom的脉搏放缓下来。Matt必须问问清楚：“我这样的选择是错误的么，神父？”

他被Lantom的心跳轻轻簇拥着。“在一个没有上帝的世界里，人的意图是无关紧要的。”

Frank半点都不在乎人作出选择的内在意图和外在环境。想到这一点，Matt被击为齑粉，但他依然牢牢抓住他今早开口请求帮助时的感受，抓住他当时的想法：每个人都可以变得更好；他俩都需要变得更好。“那如果上帝存在呢？”

“人的意图必须是为了追随祂的典范，为了行善，而不是为了追求救赎。”Lantom回答。“如果你的答案是你会放弃，那么，我会更加忧心一些。”

Matt松开一口他并不知道自己屏住不放的气，同时任凭这个说法在他脑袋里慢慢扩散。在他珍视的一切事物面前，正确与错误摇摇欲坠，不再是绝对的答案，但有那么一阵子，他需要它们是绝对的，是坚实的。他需要有牢固的正误观，即使别的事情全都是虚无。

不经意地，他的思绪绕回到他之前没办法回答的问题，关于他对Frank的动机了解得有多少，关于世界观里已经剔除了上帝存在的惩罚者可能会认为还有什么值得拯救。

[hr]

Lantom终于回到他的办公室，而Matt在教堂正厅里找了张长椅坐下来等。在他的感知里，空旷的教堂是柔和的。清淡温暖的气味在空气中扩散。四周都是令人舒坦的东西，比如蜡油和烛光，阳光里浮动的尘埃微粒，古老的石头和致密的木头。声音变得更加柔滑，往上向教堂椽子处飘去而非挤在一排排长椅周围。所有的事情都是恩慈。所有的事情都有意义，有目的，有传统。

在他左右两侧各有一套专注祈祷的心跳。一套来自跪着的老妇人，手指间捻着玫瑰珠，轻声的祈祷从下往上飘。另一套是一个年轻些的男人，他沉默无语，陷入沉思，只有轻柔的呼吸喷在他手背上一下一下刮过的祈祷卡的圣徒上。[color=Silver]（*祈祷卡，宗教用品，通常是扑克牌大小，一面绘有宗教场景或圣徒，另一面通常是一句祈祷经文）[/color]

当大门打开的时候，Matt并没有在留神倾听。但是，当然了，开门的声音惊动了他。最先是无声，然后是门推开的声音，然后又摇摆着关上，隔开外面的汽车声和行人声。Matt头扭到一半又强行扭回来；他不想显得太急切，也不想表现出自己内心的在意。他的感官从分散到集中，就像他戴着面具矗立在天台上时一个样。那时候他的注意力是从脚下的整座纽约城集中到某一声惊惶的尖叫，而此刻他的五感是从整座教堂汇聚到Foggy Nelson身上。

[hr] 

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*7月28日八十三更。章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：*[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/3602025[/url]

我听说大卫弹奏了一支神秘的弦曲，  
这曲子取悦了吾主。  
但你并不是真正在乎音乐，是不是？  
曲调流转如是：  
第四音，第五音，  
小调降，大调升。  
迷惘的王者赞颂哈雷路亚。

哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。  
哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。

你的信仰坚定，但你希望证明。  
你见到她沐浴的倩影，  
在月光下的屋顶。  
她将你绑缚，  
绑缚在厨椅上。  
她打碎你王座，她剃去你头发，  
从你的唇间，她得到一句哈雷路亚。

哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。  
哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。

宝贝我曾经到过这里。  
我见过这间房，我走过这扇窗（你知道的）。  
我曾经独居于此，直到我认识你。  
我看见你旗帜飘扬，在大理石的拱门上。  
爱从来不是胜利者的昂首阔步，  
爱是冰冷破碎的哈雷路亚。

哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。  
哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。

曾经你会向我坦诚，  
事情究竟是什么样。  
但你现在什么都不告诉我，是不是？  
但请你记住，当我靠近你，  
圣洁白鸽也随之飞起，  
我们所说的每一个词都是哈雷路亚。

哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。  
哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。

你说我妄唤你的名字，  
但我根本不知道你名字。  
就算我知道，名字对你又有何意义？  
每一个词都有神圣之光闪过。  
你听到的是什么并不重要，  
是虔诚还是破碎，它都是哈雷路亚。

哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。  
哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。

也许天上真有上帝。  
但就我所知，  
爱到最后总是反目。  
你听到的不是夜里的呼唤，  
这也不是目睹过圣光的人。  
只不过是一句冰冷破碎的哈雷路亚。

哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。  
哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。

我竭尽所能，但所能有限。  
我感官麻木，所以我努力伸手触碰。  
我已坦承真相。我并非前来愚弄你。  
即使事情走向全不对，  
我仍然会站在上帝面前，  
什么都不说，除开赞颂哈雷路亚。

哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。  
哈雷路亚。哈雷路亚。

*从上一章和这一章看，小红和小黑都在变。  
上一章里，历来体贴识趣不烦别人的小红不依不饶要抓着小黑夜半谈心，对宗教绝望对人也不再有挂念的小黑则反口留了一线希望。  
这一章里，习惯用不理不睬回避问题的小黑在隔了一段时间之后被小红稍微撩一下就让步了最终还是回答了他的问题。  
更重大的改变是小黑同意暂时留叛徒Sato的一条命而非立刻绝杀，小红则开口请小黑协助牵制手合会。——这是两人各自放弃了一点点惩罚者/夜魔侠立身处世的原则往对方靠拢了一小步。

*另一层面上两人则还是一如既往：小红迫不及待地作死试着用左腿承重——这个选择如此小红；小黑则把线路方案规划了个一清二楚不愧惩罚者。

*小红的蹩脚的笑话23333小黑的激烈反应233333  
最让我23333的是小红突然意识到，告诉Lantom实情还不如对他说谎，因为实情比谎言更难让正常人接受。again，熊孩子们，这个世界的发展可能超出你们预计啊。

*分别的时候，小红明明在副座，小黑却冲着反方向驾驶座的车门说有事打电话。要不要这么傲娇啊小黑233333。明知道后面刀子多但我看到这个细节还是笑得停不下来。

*7月29日第八十四更。我的心被作者最近更新的两章片得一条条的像是一堆鱼脍。特别是这一章里有一些内容隐隐和最新一章遥遥呼应着，我的心就更薄更丝丝缕缕了。

*完全没有自我价值意识的小红，永远在自责，永远看轻自己，但是又无论如何会循着自己的路走下去。依然想把他抓过来抱一抱摸摸头。

*下一章也翻掉一半了，所以至少明天还能继续更。明天见。

[/color]


	34. 一百万个理由/Million Reasons

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我现在深陷报告卡重围之中。虽然我老早就想着赶紧把本章贴出来，因为下个礼拜会迎来学校的各种年终庆典，但不幸的是，这一章不肯顺利地迅速地出来。这一章属于那种我用细齿梳一点一点篦的章节——当然，这似乎已经是整个故事的写作传统了，然而即便如此，这一章……这一章还是不一样，因为我一直盼着让Foggy再次现身，结果，最终我又一次意识到，第二季之后的Foggy已经是另一个角色了。把他和Matt放在同一个房间里很是怪异。

本章的主题曲目根本无需我费神思索。这张专辑初发行的时候我便认定了它，我的大脑立刻就给它打上了“Foggy与Matt的主题曲”的标记。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，你们是最棒的。谢谢你们的善良支持！我希望你们喜欢本章。请，敬请赏读！

[hr]

[align=center]“就算你的话有一点真心，  
我也不知道哪些我该相信。  
因为你总是给我一百万个理由，给我一百万个理由……  
我屈身祈祷，我努力让坏事变好。  
上帝啊，请给我指路，让我能看到他深埋的真心。  
我有千百万个理由转身就走，但是宝贝，只要给我一个充分理由我就会停留。” 

——《Million Reasons》，Lady Gaga[/align]

[hr]

Matt抓起双拐顺着教堂长椅往里面挪了一点，给Foggy腾出空间。但Foggy尽可能地贴着扶手靠外坐下来，免得有人以为他是过来和Matt会面的。他身上又穿着新衣服，不过这次摘掉了吊牌。古龙水也是新的，比他在哥伦比亚大学读书时喷的那种气雾剂贵了不止若干几何层级。

但他背的还是以前那个斜挎包——这是他妈妈送他的毕业礼，Foggy才不会把这个换掉。

“谢谢你肯来。”Matt没有和他寒暄。

“我本来没打算来。”Foggy回答。

“后来怎么改了主意呢？”

Foggy还没有完全吐出这个名字Matt已然开口：“Karen。”

“她说你病了。”Foggy的心还是在乎的，就算是他的口气显得漠不在乎。

Matt挡开他的关心：“我没事。”

Foggy叹息，沉重地叹息。“我们又来这套了。”

“Foggy——”他们还有更重要的事情要处理。

“我们现在已经不是朋友了，Matt！”Foggy低声但愤然地说。“你现在没必要再对我撒谎。虽然为什么你非得对朋友撒谎我也是搞不懂。反正少跟我扯淡了！”

他闭上嘴，花了一分钟冷静。Matt听得到他们左手边老妇人加快的脉搏；她肯定是狠狠地瞪了Foggy一眼。

Foggy言归正传。“你对Karen说了实话。” 他黯然地补了后面那一句，“你对Karen言无不尽。”

Matt再次听到他曾经听到过的声音：Foggy的肾上腺素急剧冲高，心跳愤慨地加快。“就是因为这个吗？”

“什么事情因为这个？”

“你就是因为这个所以气成这副鬼样子？”

因为他的措辞，Foggy猛抽一口气。“我们现在是在教堂里呢，Matt！”[color=Silver]（*Matt上一句话用的是pissed off；piss是一个不雅的、不宜在教堂里说的词）[/color]

老妇人对他俩厉声嘘了一声。

“对不起。”Foggy马上回答。

“对不起。”Matt嗣后补充。

老妇人的心跳又恢复了正常。

Matt又问了一次，这次拿掉了亵渎的词语：“你就是因为这个生气？”

因为刚刚被人谴责过，Foggy还不太自在，他在椅子上移动着身体。“我这是在浪费一个原本美好的晚上。你到底要跟我说什么？”

“我想要知道你为什么生气。”

“你发短信说，你有事要[i][b]跟我讲[/b][/i]。” 

实话实说：他还发短信说“拜托。”以及“这事儿很重要。”但Foggy一条都没有回复。Matt最终放弃了，直接给Foggy发了他将在教堂出现的时间。谢天谢地Foggy把这事儿跟Karen说了，而Karen显然促成了这次会面。Matt本来都以为他此行会空跑一趟。

Foggy继续往下说：“我很清楚我为什么生气。你跟我说你找我什么事就结了。”

“所以你确实是在生气。”Matt的主张得到了证实。

Foggy呻吟了一声，这次声音很响亮。他伸手去拿他的包。“我走了。”

“是Fisk。”Matt等到Foggy在长椅上重新坐定才继续往下说：“他又开始在地狱厨房活动了。” 

“谢谢你，专说废话先生。谢谢你专程来告诉我我早就知道的事情。”[color=Silver]（*Captain Obvious，虚拟的人物，专说大家都知道的常识）[/color]

考虑到Matt本以为后半部分会很难说出口，他说出来还挺快挺顺：“他打算报复我们。”

接下来沉默了很长时间。期间，他完全读不懂Foggy：Foggy的脉搏一度加快，但又降到正常速度。他吸了几口气却没说话，最终，他吐出一口气，说：“好吧。”

Matt等Foggy往下说但他没有。“好吧？”

“就这点事儿了？”

“就这点……？Foggy，你有在听我说话么？”

基本是没有。无聊厌倦让Foggy通常富有感染力的声音变成了一个冷淡的单音节词。Matt仔细地倾听着Foggy的脑袋在他衬衫领子处左右转动，因为他在四顾寻找出口。这场谈话结束了；他这一行算是上当了。又上当了。“你觉得被我们送进了监狱的人现在打算报复我们。”

“不是我觉得。”现在，Matt真的说不下去了。他终于讲到了最难出口的部分。他逼着自己把后面的话说完。“是我知道。” 

Foggy的呼吸攀升到了挫败无奈的节奏。愤怒让他说话吐字锐利：“是你的新朋友告诉你的咯？”

趁着他还没改主意，Matt一口气说出他的解释：“我去过监狱。我见了Fisk。在Castle越狱之后。而他亲口跟我说——”长椅另一端发生的事情打断了他的话。Foggy的心跳不仅仅是心跳，而是像挥动大锤一样朝他的方向丢着一句接一句的‘你个王八蛋’。Matt乞求：“Foggy。”

Foggy全身绷得紧紧的，因为他要拼命忍住一长串粗口。“我都不知道为啥我一点都不惊讶！”他在几乎安静无声的教堂里低声怒语：“而我甚至有脾气也不能冲着你吼，因为你贼到把我约到[i][b]教堂里[/b][/i]！”

“我想要告诉你的。我本来……本来已经打算告诉你了。”

“别再跟我扯谎，Matt！如果你真的打算告诉我，你在这会儿之前就该说了。或者，更好：你去探监之前就该说！那样的话，我就能有机会告诉你跑去监狱见Fisk是个烂到不行的想法！而你就可以不搭理我的话继续一意孤行就像你一直的做法那样！”

Matt无法相信他听到的话：“我掌握他的下一步计划是个烂到不行的想法？”

“[i][b]你知道。[/b][/i]”Foggy双手交抱胸口，这个姿势进一步放大了他愤怒的呼吸。“而我不知道。差点儿永远都不会知道，我猜！我们在你公寓见面的那次，你为什么啥都没说？”

理由那么多，但Foggy不会想听到其中任何一个。他肯定不会想听到“因为我那会儿还没有到鬼门关前打个转”，也不会想听到“Frank那会儿还没有跟我说我应该告诉你”。所以Matt坚持选择了真话，一贯的真话，自从他和Foggy成为朋友以来便一直刻在石头上恪守的真话。“我想要保护你。”

“你不可能一面保守秘密一面保护别人。就算你真的保护了我，我也不会知道，因为[i][b]危险事实上压根就没发生过[/b][/i]。到头来你只是伤害到别人。” 

“我向你道歉，Foggy，为这件事。”也为别的事情。那么多别的事情。

他的道歉起效了：Foggy的心跳从来不会那么快立刻缓和下来，除非他听到一句道歉——一句真诚的道歉——来自Matt。但他的脉搏马上又一次重新加快，就像在Fisk和Nobu的事情发生后，就像Matt承认是Elektra在Frank的审判背后捣鬼时。Foggy的本能反应可能的确是原谅，但他这一次是针对Matt有备而来。“……而我就是那个蠢货，一直陪着你一起犯险，却根本不知道我搅和到什么事情里头去了。我信任过你的，Matt。我信任着你，当你邀请我一起开律所的时候，当我发现你在自己公寓里满身是血奄奄一息的时候——”

Matt乞求。他不在乎谁会听到：“Foggy——”

“——当你主张我们接手一桩一点赢面都没有的案子就因为Frank Castle有资格获得辩护的时候。”

“他的确是有资格获得辩护。”

但那不是Foggy的重点：“而你，你在那个时候偷偷跑去探访[i][b]Wilson Fisk[/b][/i]，背着我，背着Karen！就算那个时候我们的事业已经跌到马桶里，就算是我们输掉了官司，就算是我们都在担心你！”

这句话他还得重复多少遍？显然，至少还得再重复一次。认真并且用力地。“我从未提出过这种要求。”

Foggy的声音在教堂里大声响起，一直升向天堂的方向：“因为你不需要提要求！朋友自然会彼此担心！”

这次没人嘘Foggy让他安静，但他很清楚教堂四周的气恼，并且他察觉到远处Lantom办公室的门打开了，神父出现在教堂里，假装他只是做一次例行的巡视。Matt在Lantom走进正厅时坐直身体。他想要让自己看起来坚定自信，但不确信自己装得成不成功。他读不懂Lantom。

神父的出现足以令Foggy的气势弱下去。他愤怒地调整着自己胸口的挎包带子，准备在Lantom走近的情况下离开，但他还在往下说，只是声音再次压低成低语。“你想要保护我，但你从不告诉我你到底在保护我免于遭受什么。你从未给过我机会让我帮助你或者和你一起对抗它们。”

“因为我知道你的回答会是什么。”Matt追巡着Lantom的脚步声。它们朝着圣餐台走去，最终在讲演台边停下，逡巡，等待。“你想要我放弃。你想要我停止战斗。”

“停止……这种方式的战斗。”Foggy意味深长地停顿，最终解释，“我指着你的断腿呢。”

Matt叹气。他默默希望Foggy别老盯着这条腿说事儿。这条腿[i][b]疼得要命[/b][/i]。而且，一想到他现在什么都不能做但是为了保护纽约他偏偏有那么多势在必为的事儿，它疼得更加厉害。“法律没能阻止Fisk。他现在[i][b]掌控着[/b][/i]重犯监狱。那里的犯人，那里的狱警……Castle不是靠自己从重犯监狱里逃出来的。是Fisk放他出去的。”Foggy的呼吸急促到几乎让Matt不知所措。他忽略掉Foggy的呼吸，转而专注于从他嘴里说出来的话，专注于他的立论，他采取他面对心怀敌意的陪审团时会采取的对策。“等到万事俱备，Fisk会脱狱而出。法律将无法再次将他抓捕归案。”

“这你可说不准。”

“不，我很清楚。”

“你不能——”但Foggy的话戛然而止。他咬住下嘴唇，忍住又一声咆哮。他意识到争论这个是无用的，所以采用了一个更强有力的论点：“你早就应该告诉我这事了，Matt。”

“我不能……”Matt笨拙地寻找着解释。“我不能让你冒险。”

“但这正是你所做的事情！因为你从来不肯告诉我我面对的到底是什么！” 

他努力，最后一次努力：“我现在正在告诉你，Foggy。”

Foggy让步地叹息一声。是的，他估计Matt这句话倒是不假，但他并不想开口承认。 

他俩沉默许久，久到足够让Lantom从他站定的地方离开，回到圣餐台之后的办公室。在他们四周，在Foggy前一次爆发之后，教堂很安静。Foggy最终打破沉默：“我得打电话跟……执法机构的人说，让他们拿回对重犯监狱的控制。” 

“你那样做的话，Fisk今晚就会越狱，而Frank会掘地三尺找他，把纽约变成战场。”Foggy猛抽一口气。Matt抢在他开口说教之前截断他的话。他俩都清楚事情会朝这个方向走。“我不比你更喜欢这个走向，Foggy——”

“我不能干坐着什么都不做。”

Matt艰难地吞咽了一次。他也有同感。这种束手无策的感觉堵在他喉咙口。“最安全的方法——保护纽约，保护[i][b]你[/b][/i]的方法——是让Fisk留在里克监狱。”这样可以少一个威胁，至少等到他——Matt——有能力重新入局战斗。

Foggy吸气，吐气，反复多次。他在生闷气。他非常生气，因为他没用处，没能力，没办法。Matt深有同感。

“Fisk的计划是什么？”Foggy最终问。 

“他策划的是大事儿。”Matt回答。“他的原话是他会毁了我俩。他肯定是深谋远虑谋定而后动。”

“Fisk一直都这样。”

“是啊。你小心你自己，小心你家里人，你的银行账户，你的工作——”Matt意识到，这些他要么本就没有，要么他在Elektra上一次死亡的时候悉数抛弃了。“——所有的一切。”

“你跟Karen说了吗？”Foggy的心跳因为紧张而噼啪乱跳。他紧张的是什么，Matt说不好。

Matt宽慰他：“他没有威胁Karen。”

“只是我俩。”

“是啊。”

Foggy的手依然颤抖着握着挎包的带子，但他没有从长椅上站起身。“那可真是个好消息。那意味着我们只需要担心……除她之外其他每一个我们在意的人。”

Foggy使用的人称代词将Matt杀了个出其不意。他原以为Foggy会借着这个机会指出他已经没有别的在乎的人了。死亡威胁显然让他们面临严峻的局面。他俩至少还有一个共同在意的人。而这个人不会乐意知道Fisk准备对他俩下手，就算她自己并非直接目标。

Matt没提这茬。他说的是：“你要小心。”

“我知道我问完这问题铁定会后悔，但，你怎么办呢？”

Foggy的关切让他不自在。“我会没事的。”

“噢，对哦，” Foggy闷哼，“你交了个新朋友嘛。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“那你是什么意思？”

Matt干脆利落不留质疑空间地说：“我的意思是，我的腿总会好的。我会把事情料理好。我会——”他话说半截说不下去了。也许，也许是没什么可说的。今天早上，他刚刚开口请求Frank的援手，因为他自己[i][b]不能[/b][/i]。他自己不能把事情料理好。但在Foggy面前，他依然坚持他的立场：“我会没事的。”

Foggy上了他的钩，没去质疑这一点，但他绕回到原点，绕回到Matt不想提的一点上。“谁说Fisk不会在那之前采取行动？你听到Karen讲的了。他的手下不断失踪。”他战栗了一下，接下来的话算是对那些倒霉王八蛋的一句哀悼：“被人削成片。”

“现在还有人失踪？”这事让Matt吃了一惊。Frank公寓里的警用电台没有相关的报告。而Elektra也不会继续对Fisk开战，既然她眼下可以将注意力集中在Frank身上。

“不。”Foggy回答。这话让Matt安下心来，直到Foggy恨恨地又补了一句 ：“自从你跟你的新朋友说了这事儿之后就没有再发生过了。”

至少，Matt这句话是大实话：“我没有对他说过这事。”

长椅那一端，Foggy的恼怒显而易见。“反正不管是谁干的，那个礼拜天之后就没再发生过了。”

“是啊，因为他们找到了他们要找的。”

Foggy一掌拍在斜挎包上作为强调。“你知道他们的身份。你当然知道他们的身份。你大概老早就知道了但是就是不对我们说——”

“我也是那天晚上才知道。”接下来有一段漫长的紧张的沉默。Foggy的呼吸沉重地落在Matt身上，拉扯着他齿间的解释。他不知道该不该吐露。最终，Matt松口。“是Elektra，Foggy。那些人受伤和失踪都是由于她的策划。她当时在追杀Fisk，因为她以为Fisk抓走了我。”他没有给Foggy插话的机会。“我知道这事儿听上去很邪门，而且我也没办法解释，但是她还活着。我见过她。” 

Matt本以为Foggy已经不可能更激动和恼怒了。但此刻，他的前好友的声音收紧成一句尖锐的低语。“她还活着？”

“是。” 

低语变得更加尖锐。“而且你还去见她了？”

“我的腿，它……它感染了。Frank想送我进医院，但Elektra抢先一步找到我们。”Matt把话说到这里。他以为后面又会有一轮新问题。但Foggy忙着把他的怒火往下压，拼命往下压压压，因为，发怒又有什么鬼用呢？反正他历来都是被蒙在鼓里的人。Matt倾听着对方几乎掩藏不住的狂怒，倾听着被人背叛的怒火。他活该，但那腾腾怒火还是太难熬了。

“为什么？”很久之后，Foggy终于问。“你为什么非要坚持？”Foggy摇头表达他的不赞同。他的领子摩擦着脖子，一记一记应和着Matt每一个抱歉的想法。“我转身离开了，Karen转身离开了……而你……”Foggy努力地去寻找词语。 “你知道如果那时候你真的消失了我们可能也不会知道吧？就算你当时死了，或者就那么失踪了？”

Matt的嘴干得开不了口，一部分是因为悲伤，更多是因为愤怒。他们压根不该在意的。“哦。” 

Foggy嘴里发出一个声音——尖锐，伤人，是一句无言的‘[i][b]呵呵，随你[/b][/i]’。他从长椅上转过身，挥动手臂表示强调。“我真的曾经努力想要留在你身边的，Matt。有那么多次我替你打掩护，为你包扎伤口。我本来一直是信你的。”

他想要听到Foggy亲口说出来。他想要受伤，想要难过。“是什么让你放弃了呢？”

Foggy在椅子里扭来扭去的声音告诉Matt，Foggy同样受伤，同样难过。“因为你不会放弃。你不会为了任何事放弃。就算是为了你自己的性命。”Foggy停下来，听凭怒火再次填满他。他的怒火似乎和悲伤一起，退去又燃起。“我以为你会回头，我以为你会放弃那件恶魔装。但你头上中了弹，你依然继续。你的朋友离开，你依然继续。你的腿断了，感染了，你的前女友死而复生，你和——”他的声音放得异常轻，“——你和Frank Castle住在一起——”

“因为我就是这样的人，”Matt宣布，“不管我戴不戴面具，不管我的腿有没有受伤。我就是这样的人，Foggy。”老天啊，这件事情有那么难懂么？他颤抖着吸一口气，稳住自己，让自己置身于空旷教堂的包围中。他松开捏紧的拳头，默数，思考，理论。这一阵子没有谁要求他道歉过。这一阵子没有谁要求他剖析自己过。Frank完全接受他，按他现在的样子。

想到这一点，Foggy的愤怒心跳不再有太大的影响力。Matt越来越笃定，即使他不敢将它宣之于口。“你想要相信点什么吗？相信这个：我永远不会停止战斗，为了这座城市，为了你。”

“我从未提出过这种要求。”Foggy压低声音厉声说。 

“因为你不需要提要求。”现世报呗。“我自然会这样做。”

Foggy的愤怒心跳并没有往教堂上方飘，而是牢牢地吸附在Matt身上，灼热，狂怒。这是对Matt的全方位攻击，但Matt愿意接受，只要Foggy选择留在这里。Foggy停留了好一会儿：他在斟酌他要说的话，努力寻找合适的词，又或者是在决定到底要不要把这些话讲出来。

虽然很不自在，但Matt没有打扰他。他想要薛定谔的沉默一直延续。他想要他俩留在这教堂里，永远地，冻结在不确定性中，冻结在怒火当中，但是是[i][b]安全[/b][/i]的。上帝啊，Matt可以承担憎恶，只要Foggy是安全的。

他不确定Foggy是不是也希望时光就此停留。事实上，Matt无法判断Foggy眼下的情绪，而且，当他的前好友再次开口时，Matt比之前更加迷惘。

“你对Karen言无不尽。”

这句话让Matt身上发冷，一直冷到骨头里去。他动不了，想不了，开口不了。他们又回到了原点，一无所得。他紧紧地抓住Foggy说话之后的片刻沉默不希望它过去。他突然明白这些都是因为什么。

Foggy继续往下说：“你可能不想要自己的所作所为经过她的许可，但你想要她理解。”

“你也想要我对你言无不尽么？”Matt问。他不确定自己能不能做到言无不尽，既然他非常清楚在他坦白之后Foggy大概会作何反应。

不过没关系，因为Foggy只是回答：“就算你什么都说了，我依然没办法信你。”

Matt再次努力：“你能不能理解呢？”

他发问之后Foggy回答之前的这段时间充溢着缓慢的心跳。他俩坐得如此近，如此熟悉，带来一种暖意。他俩的争执不在此处，在别处，在另一个宇宙里，和其他人之间。此时，此刻，他俩还是朋友，还是搭档。Matt迟钝地意识到，他怀着的情绪叫做[i][b]希望[/b][/i]。 

Foggy的鞋底摩擦着地上的瓷砖。它们急于离开。但Foggy还是留下来，说：“我不想要理解。我想要你把自己的生活理顺，Matt。别再和……”他压低声音，凑近一点，以便他能以更低的声音轻声说，“别再和[i][b]连环杀手[/b][/i]或者[i][b]僵尸[/b][/i]当室友。赶紧好起来。恢复你的生活。你还能够……当一名律师。以合法的方式阻止Fisk。以合法的方式阻止Frank Castle。”

老天在上，Matt从来连想象都不曾去想象如何重组Nelson与Murdock，两人如何组成一支联合阵线共同抵御风暴。但他确实有因为他就此后何去何从作出的选择挣扎难过。在这里，跟Foggy一起坐在教堂里，这跟前几个礼拜的感觉不一样，他的选择感觉甚至比之前更加贴近真实。他最近一直没有戴过他的面具，但他一直没这个需要：Elektra和Frank都很清楚，他夜魔侠的一面一直都在。

并且他俩接受这一点。 

Foggy无奈地叹气，仿佛他也察觉到他彻底失去了Matt。“或者随便你。”作为一种过度补偿，他气冲冲地说，“你可以跳着钻回你的兔子洞，带着你神经兮兮的恶魔装，跟你那一帮千奇百怪的心理变态待一块儿。但别他妈的把我扯进去。”

Matt一只手横过腹部，他想要抓住平衡，因为一切突然尘埃落定。他们本可以搁置他们的矛盾，保持沉默，回避不谈。但现在，他俩并排坐着，呼吸着相同的空气，心脏以相近的节奏跳动，而Matt从未像此刻这样感觉到他的孤独。

他倾听着Foggy的心跳一路走高直冲云霄，而他俩脚下则横亘着深不见底的深渊。

[hr] 

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*本章标题曲目可点击这里欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1792615615[/url]

你给我一百万个理由好让我放你走  
你给我一百万个理由不再作秀  
你总是给我一百万个理由  
给我一百万个理由  
给我一百万个理由  
给我多一百万个理由

如果我有出路我会直奔山丘  
如果你能找到通途我会驻足停留  
但你总是给我一百万个理由  
给我一百万个理由  
给我一百万个理由  
给我多一百万个理由

我屈身祈祷  
我努力让坏事变好  
上帝啊，请给我指路  
让我能看到他深埋的真心  
我有千百万个理由转身就走  
但是宝贝，只要给我一个充分理由我就会停留

我的思绪是一个环路，我转头去凝视  
我仿佛停止了呼吸而我完全深知  
因为你总是给我一百万个理由  
给我一百万个理由  
给我一百万个理由

就算是你的话有一点真心  
我也不知道哪些我该相信  
因为你总是给我一百万个理由  
给我一百万个理由  
给我一百万个理由  
给我多一百万个理由

我屈身祈祷  
我努力让坏事变好  
上帝啊，请给我指路  
让我能看到他深埋的真心  
我有千百万个理由转身就走  
但是宝贝，只要给我一个充分理由我就会停留

哦宝贝我很难过我很难过  
你能否给我你的真心你的真心  
心碎多一次，信心就少一点  
但是宝贝，我只需要一个充分理由   
一个充分理由，一个充分理由，一个充分理由，一个充分理由，一个充分理由

我屈身祈祷  
我努力让坏事变好  
上帝啊，请给我指路  
让我能看到他深埋的真心  
我有千百万个理由转身就走  
但是宝贝，只要给我一个充分理由我就会停留

*7月30日第八十五更。

*后面开始走虐心线。虽然整个故事基本都是糖刀齐飞的，向来没有纯粹的糖也没有彻底的刀，但之前若干章可以说是糖里找刀，而从这里开始就是刀里找糖了。

*我很喜欢这个故事里的无奈：世界上没有那么多非黑即白，更多的是你说你有理我说我有理的灰色地带——或者——难以妥协。Matt觉得自己尊重生命给人第二次机会才是正道；Frank觉得自己对罪恶斩草除根才是对无辜人群的高效保护。Matt觉得他可以用夜魔侠的身份来弥补法律体系里的漏洞，可以一力承担而让其他人无知无觉地处在他的保护下；Foggy则认为他有权知道真相并且希望Matt放弃暴力和危险的生活。各个角色因为理念的碰撞分歧产生的戏剧冲突使得原剧以及这个故事如此好看。

*7月31日第八十六更。这一波日更坚持了八天（明天十之八九会断）。目前翻完三十四章，大概总计翻掉三十万字上下了。

*在神父出现时坐直的小红hhhhh好像个遇见老师的小学生。

*第二十六章里，Elektra说我要做什么才能让你相信我没有杀意？Matt说，你做什么我都不会信。这一章里，Matt问，我言无不尽的话你会信么？Foggy回答，不会。悲伤的现世报。

*本章是一大波虐心，虽然眯起眼睛可以看到糖。

*分享原文下的部分评论吧：  
1，对Matt来说这肯定是个巨大的打击：那些愿意留他在身边的人，那些鼓励他做自己而非放弃的人，恰是Matt挺身而出希望从纽约清除的那几个人。  
2，我想起了神话故事里守护财宝的巨龙。巨龙并不是真的喜欢财宝——它们只是执迷到偏执。我觉得Matt有些像神话里的龙：无论在原剧里还是这个故事里，他都执著于保护自己的朋友，执著到压根忘记了他们是活生生的人！[/color]


	35. 上升/Rise Up

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我从这个故事里学到的写作技巧比从我之前任何一个故事里学到的都多。但有一个教训我似乎从来都没能好好领会，那就是我到底能往一个章节里塞多少内容而不至于牺牲角色演变节奏或者戏剧因素。又一次，我自以为我能够把两章的内容塞进一章里，但最后，我把庞大的一章拆成了较短的两章。

……而我甚至都不太确定我是不是选对了合适的顺序。我不断更换场景的顺序，希望实现合适的结果。以防我搞砸了，我先道一声歉。而且，为了挽回一点颜面，先说一句：下一章的结尾是彗星撞地球的结尾。但如果一切顺利的话，我还真的蛮兴奋的——因为我在下一章里的安排，尽管这正是我没办法把所有内容都整合进本章的原因之一。

跟之前一样，Frank的视角下一章出来，并且应该能澄清本章中发生的某些事情。顺便说一句，Foggy还会回来。我保证他还会回来。

读者们，你们这些甜心。谢谢你们在我慢慢磨这个故事过程中的善良支持！我希望你们喜欢本章。举杯！

[hr]

[align=center]“像只需要一个理由便会开口祈祷，  
像一名猎人静候季节来到……  
我流离得越久，我心底的恐惧越少，  
我越是努力，就越是够不着。  
黑暗就在我身前，  
噢，它在召唤，而我不会转身离开。”

——《Rise Up》，Imagine Dragons[/align]

[hr]

对话以悲伤低沉的一哼结束，而非砰然巨响——就和几个礼拜之前在Nelson与Murdock律师事务所里的那场对话一样。这轻轻的一哼表明他俩都承认失败，承认无法达成一致。Foggy起身，从长椅上站起来。Matt最初觉得或许他还是别跟着一块儿走的好，但他也无意在Foggy离开之后逗留太久。抓起自己的双拐，Matt小心地离开长椅走进过道。

Foggy领先他一两步。但Foggy放慢了脚步，等到Matt安全地离开长椅之间的狭窄通道才再次往前走。

他们走到教堂正门口。两人之间的沉默一路上渐渐变得没那么沉重。傍晚让微风带一点点寒凉。经他的大脑对暮色作简单转换，着火的世界在雪白和靛蓝之间切换。这只是让Matt的期待感愈加强烈。在正门口停下脚步小心试探着教堂台阶边缘的Matt无法摆脱他马上就要纵身跃入未知的感觉。每一次，当他站在天台上即将纵身加入战斗之前，他也感受着同样令人眩晕的自由感。两者之间唯一的显著区别是眼下他身边有一个渐行渐远的心跳声：Foggy正在慢慢走向他自己的那一个未知世界，与他分道扬镳。

“你保重。”Matt说。

Foggy停下脚步。他深深地吸入一口气，他俩之间越来越稀薄的空气，屏住。这又一次表明他在努力克制说话的冲动。但Foggy还是开口了。“你也是。”他本不打算说后面的话，但是，“别……别再给我打电话了。”

Matt不知道该如何作答。“我本就没这个打算。”

“我是认真的。别联系我了。”Foggy用力攥紧他的挎包，避免自己说更多。但他的努力失败了。“现在有人威胁我生命安全。这已经够烦心了，我不需要再成为你的或者你新结交的铁哥们的从犯。”

又是一段意味深长的沉默。希望这是最后一回合了。Matt还有地方要去，还有人要拜访，特别是如果Foggy希望他从此再也别联系他的话。  

“耶稣啊，”Foggy叹气，“你俩还真交上朋友了，啊？”

Matt震惊：“你怎么会这么说？”

“因为你没有纠正我的话。”

“因为这太荒谬。”

“是呀。你和他。交上朋友。真荒谬。” Foggy小跑着走下教堂门口最后几节阶梯。他已经扬起手在招出租车，并且有一辆立刻就开过来了。

Matt努力不要显得太急切，当他跟在Foggy身后走下最后一段阶梯的时候。夜魔的那一面在他心里蠢蠢欲动。肾上腺素在他血液里柔软而悄然地涌动。上帝啊，他一直想念这个：纵身一跃之前的那一刻。他不知道他会以怎样的方式落地，只是清楚他[i][b]势在必行[/b][/i]。他真希望他能够用语言把这种感觉传达给Foggy。面具是不可或缺的，不单是为了保持他自己的心智正常，也是为了保护城市的安全。虽然他没办法传达给Foggy，但这只是让Matt对自己的选择更加笃定。也许Foggy永远都不会明白夜魔侠存在的重要性。但没有人在看并不表示事情不值得去做。

“再见了，Foggy。”

“Bye。” Foggy一面敷衍地回答，一面跳上出租车。

路上车辆很多，所以出租车等在路边没立刻开出。但Matt没有等：他快步走下阶梯，混进街角熙熙攘攘的人流里，在如潮的行人夹裹下往前走。   

他投入行动，[i][b]有危险存在[/b][/i]，这些事情引起的亢奋让他多少忽略了自己的疼痛，但他没办法忽略疲惫。Matt停在人行道的一棵行道树后。他需要歇一分钟让自己的气喘匀；他已经太久太久没有活动，而他刚刚又太急。他现在感觉整个人眩晕摇晃立足不稳。地面在他脚下晃动。 

他的听觉从先前停留的地方（教堂大门外）一路追上了他。它慢慢地离开Foggy的出租车，为他带来他老朋友震惊的心跳声以及用力关上车门之前一句气恼的低声诅咒：“那个天杀的、会忍术的小王八蛋”。  

听到这句话，Matt得意地微微一笑，整个人又精神抖擞起来。他从口袋里掏出手机，通过快捷拨号按下Frank的电话号码。

教堂的大门打开了。Foggy的出租车从路边驶离。Matt的一只耳朵留意听着，听着出租车穿过路口，昂昂地顺着路往南开。他的另一只耳朵听到有一辆车开到路边，填补了出租车留下的空缺。

电话接通了。Frank说了点儿什么，但Matt没注意听。他的两只耳朵又回到圣马修教堂：在那里，有人正顺着台阶往下走，脚步过于矫健，不可能是Lantom或者那名老妇人。是那个年轻的男人，手持祈祷卡的那个。他的脚步声踩在人行道上，几乎一点儿声音都没出。他跳上刚才开到路边停下的车上——车也几乎跟这个男人一样没出一点儿声音。Matt的血液开始狂涌。后面的那辆车——昂贵又豪华——汇入车流，跟Foggy的出租车朝着同一个方向去。 

“有人跟着Foggy。”Matt对着电话说。他忍住一声呻吟：他笨拙地在人行道上一瘸一拐往前走，速度慢得令人发指。而且，他架着双拐，没办法边走边打电话。Matt把一根拐杖丢靠在教堂的铸铁围栏上，继续往前快走，手机紧贴耳旁。剩下的一根拐杖顶着他的左腋窝，顶得他皱起眉。“我现在在追他们，Frank，你能不能……”锐痛让他的五感失去了平衡，分散了他的注意力。Foggy的出租车消失在远处一片模糊的车流里，跟踪者的豪华车也消失了。

该死——Matt把另一根拐杖也靠在围栏上，试探着把左腿往人行道上放。

他穿着支具的脚还没有落到人行道上，电话那头传来了Frank低沉的怒语。“我会射你的膝盖，把你该死的腿一枪射断，Murdock，要是你不捡起你的拐杖。”

Matt抓起他刚刚丢掉的那根拐杖，嘴里低低咒骂。“他们马上就去得远了。” 

“不，他们去不远。”

离他所在地不足一个街区的地方，就在教堂大门正对着的方向，Matt听到消音器啵地爆响。子弹撕裂了空气。一条车胎爆了。橡胶摩擦着地面，车喇叭乱响，保险杠撞上了保险杠。Matt放低耳边的手机，用接下来冒出来的一大堆气味拼出适才发生的事情：爆了的轮胎引发一场小规模交通事故。

声音在楼宇之间来回震荡，告诉他天台在哪里，去天台的路怎么走，以及道路远处有一座高高的水塔——那正是狙击手的绝佳潜伏点。

“赶紧的，Red。”Frank催促。他的声音压倒了一堆混乱的声音：喇叭声，大喊声，咒骂声；汽车门被打开，用力关上。更远处，车流还在有序向前。Matt很确定Foggy的出租车就在有序往前的车流里。 

“他们是谁，Frank？”他一边问，一边快步穿过马路。 

“忍者。两个。” 

Matt往右急转，往小巷的方向走。他非常清楚头顶的天台以及它们听起来仿佛空荡无人但实际上未必如此。这里的交通堵塞没那么厉害，因为汽车被楼房之间的一条条狭窄车道分流了。“他们盯着Foggy不放是想怎样？” 

“他们大概以为你也在出租车里。但他们不会被骗太久。我刚刚看到天台上有个人朝你那边去了。他的朋友们肯定也不远，所以你最好动作快一点。” Frank补充道，声音里有一丝控制不住的亢奋，“我今晚可不打算射膝盖。”    

Matt挂断电话，将手机塞进口袋。该死，他应该拿上他另一根拐杖的。一根拐杖走起来慢：他得小心地控制平衡感和疼痛阈值、感知力和反应力。如果天台上的那个忍者现在来追他……

又是啵一声，在车水马龙中几乎听不见。子弹射中目标，发出湿唧唧的[i][b]噗[/b][/i]一声。然后有一个身影无力地乱挥手臂，随即从天台上倒栽葱，落到Matt身前几步远的地方，撞在垃圾桶盖子上后滑落在地。

看起来，高兴自己能重新登场的人并不止地狱厨房的恶魔独一个。

[hr]

Melvin的工作间似乎好遥远。因为一直靠它支撑着体重，Matt的单边手臂疼得要命。他的腿也一团糟，一大串神经四下示警。在路上，他听到Frank又扣下两轮扳机。手合会迟早会有更多人冒出来，水塔上的狙击将不够。他得抓紧。

Matt等到百分百确信Melvin左右无人的时候才现身。他站在阴影里，却依然觉得自己袒露在Melvin的视线下。他以前来的时候总是用连帽衫的帽子遮住半张脸，甚至是戴着面具。今天，他有的只是一副墨镜和一脸遮不住的负痛表情。他实在不愿意这样一张面孔和地狱厨房的恶魔挂上钩。

“嗨。”Melvin朝他推过一张旋转椅。Matt用这张椅子稳住身形而非顺势坐下，因为，如果他选择坐下，他会再也没法站起来。“我一直在想你啥时候会回来。你气色看上去好多了。” 

“我感觉也好多了。”Matt同意。他努力地侧耳倾听，但是是呼吸声还是大楼里陈旧水管的声音他无法分辨。他听到的啵啵声有可能是工作间里的工具，也有可能是Frank的狙击步枪。“我知道你不喜欢被人催，但我确实需要一副新的支具，Melvin。我需要……我需要两条腿站起来。” 

在工作间的凌乱和杂音里，Matt感觉到Melvin在摇头。“办不到。我很抱歉。你的骨折还需要好几个星期才能稍微承重，哪怕是用上我现在正在制作的这副固定器。”

“没事的。”Matt轻轻扭了扭他的腿，试着绷紧他的肌肉，让他现在这副支具内的压力稍微缓解一点。而且，他们上周日已经谈好了，Melvin许诺过给他做个更轻更牢固的东西，让他能够恢复行动。“不会有事的。” 

Melvin继续摇头。他走回工作台边，从那里拿起一个信封。“有事的。我有X光片子证明。你要看看吧？” 

Matt的血液冷下去。他用力握住转椅防止自己颤抖。他一点情绪都不流露，不流露出惊慌，但鸡皮疙瘩顺着他的肱二头肌往上爬，冰水在他血管里涌动。

被抽出的X光片在Matt喉咙口留下一股难受的味道，跟他拧紧的五脏六腑配合无间。他接过X光片，虽然他知道结果。他眼前只有黑色，反正，他关于自己接受X光检查的记忆也是一片黑。

Matt将X光片举在面前，强装镇定，尽管他并不镇定。在Elektra公寓里人事不省的那三天又一次卷土重来，更激烈地折磨着他的神经。与此同时，Melvin的手指从片子上划过。“骨折的位置在胫骨中间。”他以专家的口吻笃定地说，就和他谈及他的发明时一样笃定。“大量组织损伤。你的手术刀口也还在愈合中。等到你的医生发话说你可以轻重量承重的时候，你就可以开始恢复使用那块肌肉了，但我今天不能让你穿固定器。你得花点时间养伤。” 

“我们已经说过了，Melvin：我没有时间。”Matt对Melvin说。他估摸着X光片肯定是Elektra的伎俩，用来提醒他他有多么无用，用来唆使Melvin别把支具交给他。

Melvin耸耸肩，收回X光报告。他将片子装回信封里，然后将信封放到一口工具箱上。纸张的味道迅速被金属的味道掩盖了。“我也需要时间，如果你希望这副支具好用的话。” 

Matt差点就继续开口要求拿到支具了，但Melvin走到工作间正中的工作台边。那里有更多的金属，都是轻重量的，还有螺丝、螺母和螺栓，刚用过的焊枪，火花似乎还留在空气里没消散。不管这新鲜玩意儿是什么，它都还处于原始阶段，离成品仍远。 

固定器在桌上被移动了一点点。Matt的着火的世界勾出了它明亮的轮廓：两根长的金属杆用一些夹具连接起来，形成了一个框架，和他的胫骨差不多同尺寸。它的气味和形状都不禁让Matt想起中世纪的刑具。

Melvin宽慰他。“会用上衬垫的，特别是在你脚踝和大腿附近的夹具旁边。但肯定会不舒服，不能穿太久，因为会压迫到你的血液循环。基本上说，这东西的作用是把你的自重从断腿上分布到其他地方。膝盖以上和踝关节处会有带子固定，而这两根杆子充作你的胫骨。” 

Melvin采取了更多动作。听到这些动静，Matt的伤腿开始一阵剧痛以示警告。Matt晃了晃他那条腿，让它闭嘴。Melvin把一根更长更窄的支架放进刚刚的框架内，接着说：“这个会保证你的骨头笔直。我会尽可能地给你大一点的活动范围，特别是膝关节，但除了保持平衡之外，你最好别指望用它干别的。”

这已经超出Matt的期望值。重新两条腿站起来意味着他重回地狱厨房，让手合会远离Frank，让Fisk远离Foggy，让所有的邪恶，无论巨细，远离纽约市。“谢谢你，Melvin。”

“不用谢。”Melvin回答。他慢慢地从工作台边走开。“等到你的腿能稍微承重的时候再回来找我。那个时候你可以开始戴上试试看。在那之前，你用我给你做好的那副新支具应该也能凑活。” 

噢，谢天谢地。Matt差点都以为Melvin上次承诺先给他做一副新支具再给他做固定器是出自他自己的想象了。“在哪儿呢？”

Melvin的心跳因为惊讶而冲高了。“她没有交给你么？”

Matt又一次开始在他记忆的黑洞里探寻，等着翻找到点依稀的回忆。但他什么都没想起来。他从Elektra公寓里开始戴的支具比他之前的助行靴要好，但那并不是出自Melvin Potter之手。绝对不可能。Melvin干活的速度快得很，但他没可能在几天之内完成这样一件支具。

血液汇集在他的断腿上，滚烫而沉重，带着不祥的意味。Matt调整自己握住双拐的手。他很惊讶：寒意能那么快转成烈焰，震惊能那么快转成狂怒。“你把它交给Elektra了。” 

“她前些天过来了一次。”她大概就是在那时候把X光片带了过来。那时候，他离开Elektra的公寓应该已经有一段时间，足够他在一定程度上恢复并且考虑重回一趟地狱厨房，足够让他因为不得不继续单腿跳来跳去而气恼得要命。“她说她会拿给你。那东西轻得像羽毛，稳定性和衬垫都做过强化。你务必还是先和你的医生确认下，但那东西应该能帮你行动更自如些。” 

Matt松开扶住转椅的手，让他全身重量都晃悠悠地压在单边拐杖上。他肩膀灼痛，但他这是疼有无辜：谁让他那么蠢。她当然会回来找Melvin的呀。显而易见她肯定会拿走支具的呀。而Matt会追着她跑，就像他一直以来做的那样。不然他还能怎么办？ 

“哎，”Melvin的心跳更急了一些，“都没事的吧，是不是？”

“唔。”Matt强迫自己点头，装出和Elektra一点芥蒂都没有的样子，虽然他的内心在颤抖。负罪感在他胸口撕咬，怒火在他四肢肆虐。

Melvin慢慢放松下来。他的脉搏在放缓。“你俩之间发生什么事了么？” 

他们没空详谈这个。Matt一言以蔽之：“我最近和别人住在一起。就这。”  

在杂乱的工作间里，Matt听到了Melvin在点头，因为他的动作坚定得要命。“在这种时候有朋友帮你陪你真是件好事儿。”

Matt不知道该怎么回答这句话，就像他之前不知道该如何回应Foggy。 他避开不提，所有事情都避开不提，努力不去想惩罚者此刻正在Melvin的门口干什么事儿，或者他开口对惩罚者提出了什么样的要求，或者Elektra此刻正在做什么部署。取而代之，Matt说：“你的活儿做得真漂亮，Melvin。谢谢你。”

“你看见Elektra的时候帮我带声好？”

他让夜魔侠的那一面作出回答：“我会的。” 

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://music.163.com/#/song?id=485354139&market=baiduqk[/url]

我在希望神迹发生  
我在寻求更高高度  
我在夜色里惊醒  
我一直害怕，躲避聚光灯的追击  
我流离得越久，我心底的恐惧越少  
我越是努力，就越是够不着  
黑暗就在我身前，  
噢，它在召唤，而我不会转身离开。

我会永远敞开门  
我会永远展望更高层  
我想看到这一切给我更多（上升，上升）  
我总是想要改变  
走上街头，遇见陌生的人  
改变我的生活就像翻开新书（上升，上升）

像只需要一个理由便会开口祈祷  
像一名猎人静候季节来到  
我永远都在，但我也永远等着离开  
我活着，但从未有过呼吸  
我流离得越久，我心底的恐惧越少  
我越是努力，就越是够不着  
黑暗就在我身前  
噢，它在召唤，而我不会转身离开

我像七月四日国庆节的烟花爆开  
给我颜色，让我爆炸  
我已破碎，在我人生的巅峰时代  
接受吧，放我去流浪

*8月7日第八十七更。今天立秋，有一种从冬天更到了秋天的感觉。

*8月11日八十八更。[/color]  
[color=Red]  
*今天凌晨四点，作者贴出了这个故事的第五十七章，于是，历经两年多之后，这个故事的连载正式完结了，虽然我这边还有二十多章需要翻译。

我从昨天收到作者的预告起便一直频频刷邮件，紧张地等着邮件通知我终章的到来。等到真的等来更新的时候，我又犹豫着不敢看，因为，迎来大结局之前的那一刻，太多紧张，太多忐忑，太多甜蜜不舍惆怅。

不管我掩耳盗铃看还是不看，这个故事是真的结束了。欢迎有兴趣的读者点击看原文：[url]https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961093/chapters/15870307[/url]

老样子：如果希望讨论后面剧情，十分欢迎，但请加剧透提醒和反白供其他读者选择。

如果有兴趣，也欢迎给作者点赞留言。故事横跨两年多，最终单词数突破20万加，而且作者基本逢点评必回复，每个回复基本和原点评等长——这么漫长的征途，作者很辛苦，请大家关爱。^_^。[/color]


	36. 兴风作浪/Wreak Havok

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我原本在本章预备了Karen和Frank之间的一幕对手戏，但出于叙事方面的考虑，我选择砍掉了它，因为它拦腰截断了本章和前章之间的叙事但又（依我之见）对这个故事没有正面作用。我可能会在汤不热上把它贴出来，或者留着它在之后的章节里使用。但我想要向你们道歉，亲爱的读者们，因为我本想让Karen的戏份更多一些。

好在，我在本章里额外花费的时间意味着我没之前那么担忧了。本章结束的地方正符合我的预期。希望你们喜欢。

读者们，你们的善意支持我怎样感谢都不够。谢谢你们在这个故事上投入的时间和精力。没有你们，我不可能有今天。举杯！

[hr]

[align=center]“我手上染着血，哪怕是我在用餐，  
我不惧挑战，直到我把他击败……  
永远别被天罗地网逮，  
不断出击，逍遥法外……  
这个世界充满矛盾，  
你恨我，你需要我……  
你最终还是会邀请我参与。” 

——《Wreak Havok》，Skylar Grey[/align]

[hr]

Frank肩膀下方有个位置，他的孩子们会把脑袋偎在那里。他记得他特别告诉过Lisa：上帝为她专门准备了这个地方，大小和形状都完美贴合她的脸颊。每一次Lisa拥抱他，她都会把脸颊贴靠过去。当他在海外服役的时候，他会努力用背包带或者狙击枪枪托把那里填上，但是背包带和枪托都不及她那么契合。Frank开枪的时候双手老神在在，但肩膀下方却总觉不太自在，像是顶着一个替身。 

然后，他回到家，走进Lisa的教室，把他的宝贝女儿搂在怀里，等着重新体会到那种完满的感觉。然而Lisa的脸已经和他肩膀下的位置不再完美适合了。她一直努力把她自己放回到那个位置，把自己塞进他锁骨下的那个凹陷处，但她不再属于那里。她过于柔软，过于美丽，过于[i][b]鲜活[/b][/i]。当Frank将她从他身边推开，嘴里许诺着[i][b]明天，明天，宝贝，我保证[/b][/i]的时候，他发现自己心里在想，也许她从来都不适合，也许他身上没有哪一部分不属于战斗和杀戮，从来如此，一直如此。

眼下，巴雷特狙击步枪架在他身前，如此自在。巴雷特的后座力大得像骡子踢腿，但Frank想要这样。他天生就是要去和后座力对抗，要牢牢站稳自己的脚跟，要透过目镜俯瞰着准备远去的该死的忍者——该死，Red正在丢下他的拐杖。

耶稣啊——他他妈的这是打算干嘛？他妈的打算干嘛？通过手机的麦克风，Frank咆哮一声，并且抽空最后瞥了一眼，确保Red重新抬起了他的伤腿，然后，Frank将准星对准汽车，越过水塔护栏的边缘，穿过天台的边缘，进入被它和汽车翼板夹住的一小片空间。但凡他的手抖一抖，风速加快一些，该死的车开进路面的坑洼里，这颗子弹就会射到车身上。但Frank已经都考虑过了：他知道他的双手不会抖，过去几个小时一直都没风，而他已经以狙击手的本能勘察了路面上所有坑洼不平处。

他屏住呼吸，轻声说：“一炉，两炉，以角换分——”

他开枪，让子弹寻找它的归宿。

他的心跳一直在他耳边沉重地跳着。

一枪射爆轮胎之后，Frank暂时停手。忍者们的车猛然失控，撞上一辆停放着的车辆。又一辆车撞上他们的后保险杠。第三辆车把它们继续往前推了一把才停下来。此时，街上已经是车喇叭声和人的喊叫声此起彼伏。

Frank猛地转身去看Red。那小子手扶一根拐杖站在那里，等着。反正他眼睛看不见，所以，混乱局面对他来说区别和影响不大。果断的一声命令和一句保证（并非Fisk）让Red继续行动起来。他绕开大路，走进小巷，往他的目的地——天知道那是哪里——出发。Frank核查一眼街上的动静之后继续追随着Red的动向。开车的忍者仍留在车里，试图从混乱里抽身；但他的同伴已经消失不见。

[i][b]很好。[/b][/i]Frank俯下身，将注意力从位于他三点钟方向的事故现场转向Red的行踪也就是他的十二点钟方向。在那边，天台有新的动静：一个从头到脚覆着黑袍的黑影子轻捷地穿过在暮色里不断变深的阴影。Red挂断电话的动作不够快，足够Frank听出来：天哪，因为能重新上场，Red现在高兴得未免有点忘乎所以。Frank把忍者的头放在他的十字星准线上，然后，他进一步瞄准忍者突出的鼻梁。一炉，两炉——开枪。忍者猛地仰翻，掉进下面的巷子里。[color=Silver]（*三点钟、十二点钟方向都是军事术语，分别表示正右面和正前方）[/color]

天台上还有两个忍者。一个从左边冒出来，躲在Red的目的地附近。另一个似乎是凭空出现的。这些忍者简直就是鬼魂，虽然出场时身边没有该死的烟雾弥漫。Frank让他们多蹦跶了一小会儿才出手收拾他们。他呼吸，感觉到一阵强烈的骄傲和心安——这是[i][b]正确的[/b][/i]事情。这才是世界应有的秩序，而他有份参与建立。一炉，两炉，以角换分：天台上多出两名忍者的尸身。

他放下狙击步枪，抽出腰间的刀，踩着水塔的梯子下到天台。通往天台的内楼梯里有脚步声往上。Frank藏在门后守株待兔。

从车里消失的忍者挥舞着一把短剑冲上来。Frank从背后扼住他的脖子，一脚将短剑踢飞。忍者报复了：他反踢，将Frank撞到门框上。Frank后背中间的刀伤开裂，鲜血顺着他的脊柱热辣辣地往下涌。Frank用力没松手，直到忍者的颅骨抵到Lisa以前把脸颊靠过去的那个位置上。这刺激到了Frank：这是对回忆里的她的亵渎。Frank动刀了。他一刀刀捅进去，直到忍者身体被捅得稀烂，血液从胸口往外冒。然后，Frank将尸体推到楼梯下，留给下一名忍者去发现。 

Frank的手和刀刃都被鲜血覆盖，上头依稀有热气蒸腾。太阳低垂着。光污染和空气污染让星光黯淡无光。他背后的刀伤一直在热辣辣地疼，而他肩膀下方的凹陷冰冷而空虚，空虚得永远无法被填满。

脚步声顺着水泥的台阶奔他而来。街上的另一个忍者也上场了。

Frank开始干活。

[hr]

纽约警察赶到现场的时候，Frank正在收尾。他擦掉手上忍者的血，拆装收好狙击枪，然后麻溜地回到他的汽车里，趁着蓝皮子们还没追上他的脚步或者猜出他是从哪一座楼上开的枪。他从停车场里开走的时候，Red打来了电话，声音低沉暴躁。Red这是在生气：最好别是为了Frank刚刚弄死的那几个忍者。谢天谢地，这小子没多说话。他给了Frank一个离警察所在地更远的十字路口，然后便挂断电话。

该死。如果他准备为了这事儿跟他争吵的话……

Frank抓紧方向盘，抬头看向天台。但天台是空的。他从教堂边开过去。当警车从他边上过时，他将头别到反方向，远离警车，远离Red丢在教堂前的那根拐杖。看来，这小子铁了心不想要拐杖而是想活动得更自在点儿倒是件好事：因为现在从车里钻出去拿拐杖冒的风险太他妈的大。

不过他一晚上就没有过自在的时候。Red一屁股坐回副座的时候看上去糟糕得要死：又苍白，又虚弱，而且大汗淋漓。他气呼呼的样子也并没有让他看起来更有精神。说起来，他眼睛里的火只是更凸显了他眼下身体的不在状态。 

Frank将车从路边开出。上帝啊，副座上简直是在腾腾冒火。那小子的怒火装满了一整辆车。“[i][b]是你开口要求的。[/b][/i]”Frank提醒他。

“她把它拿走了。”

他烦死这该死的猜代词游戏了。事关Red的时候，‘她’是谁很好猜，但‘它’则他妈的可以指代任何东西。Frank叹气。“你的姑娘这次又干嘛了？”

Red厉声说：“她不是我的——”

Frank截断他的话。“她是[i][b]你的[/b][/i]麻烦。”也是[i][b]他的[/b][/i]麻烦，该死。“她拿走了什么？”

“一副支具。帮我做盔甲的人帮我做了一副比现在这副好的支具，让我可以更早开始稍微承重。Elektra把它拿走了。”

“你认识的这个人，他不能帮你再做一副么？”Frank问。

事情没这么简单。事情当然没这么简单咯。[i][b]这可是Red。[/b][/i] “我跟他说过我会负责他的安全。我跟他说过会让他为了正确的原因做正确的事。” 

“所以你就把他介绍给Elektra了？” 

Red摇摇头。他很失望，[i][b]对他自己[/b][/i]失望。“我跟他说她不可信或者给他任何怀疑的理由，Melvin都会站出来跟手合会为敌。”

不管怎样，Red最终都会设法让事情成为他的错。他本该保护这个叫Melvin的人，他本不该将Melvin介绍给Elektra，他本该救下Elektra……耶稣基督。Frank叹气：“她打过电话来了么？”

“没。”

“她会打来的。”她拿走这副支具不是为了把它藏匿起来；她拿走它是为了接近他。

Red也清楚这一点。他憎恶这一点。他整个身体充满了愤怒和厌恶。就算是往死里揍他，用子弹射他脑袋，Red还是会重新站起来。该死，他甚至会宽恕你，因为，是他自己选择了战斗。但用铁链把Red锁起来，剥夺他的选择，按自己的心愿令他弯或者折，他会变成不折不扣的疯狗凶狠反扑。他的皮肤是苍白的蜡色，四肢明显疲软无力：但这才是他真正的伪装。现在他不是穿着男孩睡衣的男人，他是披着人皮的恶魔。

Frank忍不住点点头表示赞许。这才是他想要看到的Red。

[hr]

Frank停好车，摇下车窗。他下车，闪身进一家小餐厅，点两杯咖啡。女招待压根儿没看他；她的两只眼睛盯在电视上：地狱厨房发生枪击，目前已发现三具尸体，怀疑是惩罚者作案。屏幕上是他丑陋的入案面部照，一张模糊的庭审照，以及他跟爱尔兰黑帮的冲突概述。 

其他顾客可能没留小费就走了，但Frank留了张十美元。她的心不在焉让他得以顺顺利利回到车边，没惹一点是非。夜色里，Red放松了一些些。他看起来依然活像是有什么东西要从他体内爬出来，但他的自控力回来了，再次摆出了他的扑克脸。Frank把咖啡递过去的时候Red接了下来，虽然他并没有喝。 

甚至就连他的手机在口袋里猛然响起时他都仍维持着平静。“[i][b]未知号码。未知号码。未知号码。[/b][/i]”Red放下咖啡，飞快地掏出手机，双击屏幕接起电话。线路接通了。狡诈小姑娘在那头轻声呼吸着，脸上想必噙着笑。“你好啊，Matthew。”Frank听到电话那头依稀传来的问候声，然后，Red将手机贴到耳边。   

“你在哪？”Red气冲冲地问。

虽然Red摁手机摁得指关节发白，但Elektra的声音还是从副座上传了开去。她没有直接了当地答复Red她在哪，而是和他兜圈子打太极。不过她倒是成功刺激出一句“你别碰Foggy。”这是Frank听到过的从这小子嘴里冒出来的最为严厉的威胁。不得不说，Frank有点小惊讶。倒回到顶层公寓里那会儿，Red简直迫不及待地想要取悦她，因为他那时候有意离开，所以内疚感压倒了他。而现在，Red可能终于真的生她气了。 

“你没给我留什么选择的余地。”Red厉声说。然后：“你想要怎样，Elektra？”

对话本该到此告终。但该死的，事情当然不会如他愿。Elektra这才刚开始呢。他们又你来我往了一阵子：“你为什么要拿走支具？”以及“别什么都怪到我头上！” Frank小口啜饮着咖啡，抽空嘟囔着Red应该赶紧他妈的挂电话。那小子翻着白眼，气恼地朝着Frank低语：“我知道了，我知道了！”

“既然你知道了，那就赶紧挂呀。”Frank命令。作为回应，Red的脸紧紧地挤到一起。Elektra甜蜜蜜的声音像烟雾一样在他俩之间袅绕。去他妈的——你不挂我帮你挂。Frank放下咖啡，抬手去抢手机。

Red跳到车外，一路叽哩哇啦嘴没停。他在争执，在跟她纠缠没完。Frank重新端起他的咖啡。“你这是瞎费神，Red。不如直接挂电话。”

“够了，Frank。”Red压低声音厉声说，然后朝着手机：“你也够了。你现在在哪？” 

Frank恼怒地说：“她自然会打回来的。”

那小子一只手伸进车窗里，朝Frank比了个中指，然后迅速抽走——快得Frank没来得及将他该死的手指一把掰断。 

“奇蠢无比。”Frank低低诅咒。Red的反应正中她下怀，而且还[b][i]不止于此[/i][/b]，因为他们要去和她会面了，要给她为把那小子骗回去而准备的该死圈套提供观众了。他一脚踹开车门，绕到副座那一侧，走到Red身边。此时，Red刚好挂断了电话。

“她说什么了？”Frank问。

令人惊讶的是，Red居然回答了，而非回到车上抓起他那支拐杖独自一人一蹦一蹦地跳进夜色里。进步啊。“她想要见个面。”

“哪里？” 

“我的公寓。” 

“你一个人。”Frank猜测。

“我们两个。”Red纠正他的猜测。“她……邀请的是我们两个。”

好吧——“那是个陷阱。” 

“是啊。”

在他脑子里挠啊挠的子弹变成了瘙痒，变成了刮擦，变成了锐刺。Frank抬手挠头，试图保持头脑清晰。他想着该怎样参与Elektra的新游戏里以及怎样从里头脱身，想着公寓的空旷空间和位于顶层的地理位置，想着可以利用Red去查探周围部署了多少忍者——他可以让那小子一个人从正门进去，他自己去清天台，然后从上头杀它个措手不及。

不行，太容易了，她会预见到。她[i][b]现在已经[/b][/i]预见到了。这就是为什么天台上或者公寓内不会有忍者。他们会在左近，随时待命，但不会待在Red的感知范围内。

这小子也在盘算同样的事情。他肯定是在。他沉默好一阵子了。

“有什么计划？”Frank问。  

“我一个人去。”  

果不其然。Red这话说得像是建议，但那只是假象。他现在正儿八经想着的是甩开他。Frank提醒他：“这是为你设的局。她不会再给你离开的理由。”

“这是为我们两个设的局。”Red宣布。“她不会再[i][b]放你[/b][/i]离开。” 

“你别想着再挺身去挡天花板。我不是什么卡车前头的老头子，Red。这事是关于[i][b]你[/b][/i]。我会搞定我自己的战争，而你……”子弹在他脑袋里激起一阵剧痛。Frank用他的指关节将纠结的地方揉开。“……确保你搞定你的。” 

他挪开视线，然后他注意到Red认真地朝他微微倾身过来。Frank改换了话题：“我们一起进，我们一起出。”Red点点头。但这还不够。Frank倾身靠得更近一些，让Red感受到他的话的全部分量。“你不要按她的套路走，你按你的路子来。你拿到支具，我们就走。”

“你打算做什么？”

“做任何我需要做的事都在所不惜。”Frank回答。他在脑海里勾勒着这小子的公寓平面图。窗子，入口，周围建筑，薄弱点，藏匿点，障碍物。 

Red报以警告的微笑。他他妈的读懂了他的心思。“我挺中意我公寓的，Frank。” 

Frank点点头。“那我猜你应该买过保险。” 

一声叹息。“是。” 

这是一整个晚上最好的消息。“你搞不好用得上了。”    

[hr]

摇下车窗，汽车慢慢地穿过街道。Red的观察结论是天台听起来没有人。他的公寓楼附近没有忍者的呼吸声。Frank也没看到任何可疑人影，但他依然感觉不是太对头：她没可能只身一人不带后援前来，她没可能独自趾高气昂坐在这小子的公寓里。

下车之前，他装备好他的武器：肩套里插一把枪，踝部插一把枪，腰间别一把刀，手里再加一把枪藏在外套袖口下。他还准备再带个炸弹，Red用一句严厉的“不行”拦下他。Frank耸肩。“随便你。”这意味着如果那狡诈的姑娘挑事儿的话，他得亲身动手收拾她。 

他们走上楼梯，Red在前。他什么都没察觉到：没有忍者的心跳，没有忍者的呼吸，没有可疑的动静，就连邻居的动静一起算上。或许这小子的禁用爆炸物的规矩是个明智的选择，虽说Frank才不会开口承认。

Red在他自己的公寓门口停下脚步倾听。Frank在沉默中审视着走廊，等着，期待着。什么事都没发生。公寓楼没有埋伏，正如他所预计。这意味着，无论Elektra安排了什么事或者什么人，她的安排都在公寓门的另一端。 

指关节轻轻地落在他的一边手臂上，提醒他注意。那小子竖起两根手指：[i][b]两套心跳声[/b][/i]。他指了指，向Frank示意心跳声所在方向。没有别的选择，只能笔直朝前走。

Elektra的声音从门后传过来，像是丝绸与锋刃的完美结合。“门没锁，男孩们。进来呗。”

Red直接对上Frank的视线。他所有的感知都专注地等待着。这是地狱厨房的恶魔。Frank吸一口气稳定心神，备好武器。“我们别让她久等。”

灯是亮着的——为了他，Frank意识到。为了[i][b]他[/b][/i]。为了让他看清楚这里。因为，Frank无比清楚地意识到，这是个陷阱。但不是等着Red，而是等着[i][b]他[/b][/i]。

他转过拐角，走进起居室。在那里，Elektra端坐在扶手椅上。 

Sato医生站在她身边。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击这里欣赏：[url]https://music.163.com/#/song/418550486?userid=337677241[/url]

他们管我叫威胁  
他们说我身负诅咒  
但我身上有些事令他们嫉妒  
所以，竖起耳朵给我听好  
我驱使他们，像驱使牛羊  
因为我身边全是懦夫  
当我冲锋陷阵，我一点都不在乎  
这是我力量来源  
我在你想要的位置  
没有人能领先  
我所有的敌人都做了决定  
最好是尾随在我身后  
我不会道歉  
我所有的罪孽，我都会一犯再犯  
因为我永远忠于自己，至死不渝

我能感知到你的恐惧  
我在这里的唯一理由  
就是兴风作浪  
每个人都祈祷我洗心革面  
也许我可以改变一天但明天我依然会做我自己  
因为旧习惯改不掉  
生也短暂，死也艰难  
你要与我为敌，你下场会很惨  
会很惨

我手上染着血，哪怕是我在用餐  
我不惧挑战，直到我把他击败  
我在监狱里学到的是永远别被天罗地网逮  
不断出击，逍遥法外  
杀他们个措手不及  
你不会注意到我来到，就像你沉溺于电话性爱  
你不会听到我声音，我安静无声像劳力士  
我的良知就像核炸弹  
我来去如飞像原子弹  
这个世界充满矛盾，  
你恨我，你需要我  
你想毁掉我又不够能力  
你最终还是会邀请我参与  
你最好相信我就是这样，至死不渝

但如果我的爱如此真实  
也许我不是彻头彻尾的恶棍  
我还记得爱的甜蜜  
我的心也一片静谧

*8月13日第八十九更。

*本来看见Frank以惩罚者的身份重新登场我还挺替Frank高兴的，结果Frank锁骨处的凹陷简直是神虐的细节。TAT

*语焉不详地愤怒说“她把它拿走了”哈哈哈小红你好像口齿不清的幼儿园小朋友告状哦。

*小红被小小红玩得怒了，于是夜魔侠也蠢蠢欲动准备重新登场了。这是小黑在这个故事里第一次承认和赞许小红的夜魔侠身份哟。

*8月14日第九十更。

*朝小黑竖中指的小红233333

*彗星撞地球的结尾。[/color]


	37. 颜色（上）/Colors Pt. 1

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

对于本章，我无话可说。其实不是啦：我有很多话想说，但言简意赅从来不是我的强项；一旦我开口，我会说个没完，所以，我觉得不如让故事自己说话。

读者们，非常感谢你们的坚持。没有你们善良的评论和支持、你们的时间和参与和热情，我无法走到现在。非常、非常感谢你们。敬请阅读。  
   
（本章末尾亦有注）

[hr]  
   
[align=center]“你是红色，  
你喜欢我，因为我是蓝色，  
但当你触碰了我，我突然就变成丁香色的天空，  
你却认定紫色不适合你。”

——《Colors》，Halsey  
   
“我不创造艺术。  
我创造混乱。”

——《Colors – Stripped》，Halsey[/align]

[hr]  
   
该死。Frank一把抓住这小子的衬衫领子，防止他一头闯到他们的交火线上——而这正是他们走进起居室之后Red立刻试图做的事情。  
   
“别。”Red低声说，从Frank手里挣脱。  
   
Frank不动声色。他小心稳定地控制着他的心跳，正如他控制他的呼吸。他两只手放在身侧，手枪的枪口垂在袖子外。他没去想他的杀戮计划，没去想那小子，没去想任何事。他用细节和规划占据自己的心神。墙壁的厚度；通过起居室的窗子能不能看到他们；Elektra跟椅背上挂着的武士刀之间的距离。  
   
[i][b]Sato[/b][/i]。她的力量（还可以）和速度（低）和她反击的可能性（增加中）。如果她想要一线生机从这个房间里活着离开的话，她肯定会（而且将不得不）采取行动，而不仅仅是动动嘴皮子。  
   
说起来……“就这？”Frank问。他可不希望有人中途闯出来搅局。Red点点头。就他们了，没别人在。  
   
Elektra冷淡地看着他们。“抱歉让你们失望了——”她才不抱歉呢，“——但我以为你们今儿这一天找的刺激已经够多了。”  
   
“是啊。”  
   
“代表你自己就够了，Red。今天还没过去呢。”   
   
Frank等着Red的下一个动作，但这小子做的唯一的事情是改变了他脸上的表情。他俩曾作出的折中现在明晃晃地写在他脸上：如果Frank先行一步找到她。呵，Frank耸耸肩，现在他他妈的找到她了。先到者先得喽，Red。虽说是Elektra径直把她送到他手里的，但，Frank现在给医生一枪也不算是他背信弃义。  
   
前提是Red不会扑到火线上代她吃下那颗子弹。  
   
Frank停下来，盘点局势。他提醒自己谁才是真正的敌人。想要Sato死很容易；她显然不是手合会看重的人，不然他们不会提着她摇来晃去当诱饵。而Elektra走这一步同时有好几层用意。她现在基本上是在灼灼发光：她沐浴在窗外广告牌的婴儿蓝和婴儿粉颜色里，起居室的灯光将她的脸涂成了金色。  
   
“这口气听起来绝对是个热衷于手底下活计的人呢。”她柔声低语。   
   
“Elektra。”Red警告她。  
   
然后是朝着Frank：“你把枪都放到桌上，怎么样？”

想，得，倒，是，美。不过放不放也就那样：枪支对她并不构成威胁，而她也清楚这一点。“想让我放下枪，你把你的本事都使出来，怎么样？”  
   
Elektra大笑。“噢，我乐意之至！不过你我都知道，我们两个斗起来的话Matthew会是什么感受。”  
   
“要我说，他早就习惯失望了。”  
   
“Frank，把枪都放到桌子上。”Red说。   
   
Frank装模作样地考虑了几秒钟，让他的心跳放慢下来，然后他直截了当地拒绝：“不。”  
   
“也许他是希望你提要求的时候口气温柔点，”Red的姑娘责备他，“又或者，也许他知道你不如以前那么严守不杀人的规矩，Matthew。”  
   
“Elektra——”  
   
“你双标得越来越厉害了。”她轻快地带笑说，“我杀一个忍者，救了你的命，救了我们两个的命，你叫我从你的生活里滚出去。而这位Castle先生宰了五个负责侦查防御的哨兵，你俩依然哥俩好得很。”  
   
“反正你会把他们全部复活。”  
   
哦哟，这句话是这小子说过的最有底气的谎言。听他说话的架势，Frank几乎都要信他的话了。Red口气里那种程度的不屑和轻蔑是从他内心的某个黑暗地方发出的；在那片黑暗角落里，他认知里不同程度的[i][b]不对头[/b][/i]的各种怪兽和人纠缠撕咬着他。   
   
Elektra予以完美反击。“并不是每一个跟手合会有关联的人都会被复活。”   
   
Sato的背挺直了。她脸上本就不多的血色消失得无影无踪。Red还在继续和Elektra打嘴皮子仗：  
   
“支具在哪里？”他质问。  
   
“着什么急呢？”Elektra轻快地回答。她的话直击Frank仍在痊愈中的鼻梁；他猛地转开脸，从火线中避让开。“我相信你们没有别的人需要拜访或者别的地方要去了？Matthew今儿一天已经把他所有的朋友都见了个遍。”  
   
[i][b]全他妈的是扯淡。[/b][/i]“去哪儿都比在这里强。”Frank喃喃自语。然后，抢在Elektra继续开口说话之前，他说：“少浪费时间了。你自己也说了：我们没什么好斗的。把该死的支具拿给他。”  
   
Elektra冷峻地抱臂在胸，她的声音放低成不悦的低嗔。“我想要医生帮他戴上。”  
   
新的恐惧涌入Sato的身体。Frank几乎想要本着他的原则给她和Elektra各来一枪。“噢，别他妈的——”  
   
“所以我才带她过来。”扯谎。“既然她在，她可以检查他的伤口，确保没有再度感染。”   
   
“你觉得他看起来像是伤口感染了的样子？”  
   
“我得听医生的意见。”Elektra甜丝丝地回答。   
   
Sato没有让她失望。“……我得检查伤口。”  
   
“别这样，Elektra。”Red说。他听凭自己口吻里流露出孤注一掷；为了Sato，这是毫无疑问，因为下一阶段至关重要。他清楚事情会是什么走向。“把支具交给我。”  
   
“跟他说把枪全都放下。”  
   
……哇啦，哇啦，哇啦。耶稣基督啊，这两个人有完没完。Frank没去听了。他留意到Sato：她一只手悄悄伸进外套口袋，在摸索什么东西。隔着衣服匆匆一瞥没办法看清楚里头是什么，但Frank已经心里有数了。 

他放任他的脉搏急剧变快。他从袖口抽出手枪，抬手，然后——  
   
“[i][b]FRANK，不要！[/b][/i]”  
   
——砰。 

[hr]

Matt一拳朝Frank脸上挥去。他的拳头命中之时也正是子弹从枪膛射出后的那一瞬间。Sato叫了一声。Matt的拐杖啪嗒掉在地板上。这一拳挥出的力量让他头晕目眩。Matt准备用他另一只脚的脚掌控制身体的平衡，但是他想起来那是他的断腿。身负开放式骨折尚未痊愈，他实在不想再来上一次了。而他真的应该在动手的时候把断腿的事情考虑在内的。

他那一拳直接挥出去，半点儿没想到后果—这大概正是Foggy先前在教堂里责备他的点。

为了弥补一个糟糕的决定，他作出了另一个糟糕的决定：抓住Frank的外套领子，他把体重全都压向Frank的胸口。他笨拙的擒抱以慢动作的方式起效了：Frank的双膝一点一点地弯曲。“看起来我的块头也没那么小嘛。”Matt想要说，但是他们随即双双跌倒在硬木地板上。  
   
冲击波从他的断腿上卷过；Matt用好的那条腿撑起身体，准备下一轮袭击。Frank的拳头攥住Matt的衬衫扣子；作为回应，Matt断然给他迎面一击重拳。但这吓不倒Frank。他另一只手放在Matt左膝上，护住断腿。他捏着拳头，指关节放在Matt的胸骨上用力推。这看起来像是一记重拳，但是全无力道：压力是精心控制过的，动作是蓄意放缓了的。速度不是目的，力道也不是目的。“听。”Frank用低到只有他能听清的声音对他说。他又在Matt胸口轻推一记。伴随着这个动作，Matt的脑海里响起一句熟悉的话语：[i][b]有我在。你有我在，Red。[/b][/i]

于是Matt听着，努力地听着，倾听金属哐当掉在硬木地板上的声音——那是Frank的枪落下来，落在很近的地方，Elektra都没费心把它扔回来。Frank根本没去管这把枪；他用空出来的手平衡着那条断腿。Elektra的心跳是爵士乐的节奏：她正乐不可支地见证着她眼前的暴力场面。在她身边有轻轻的喘气声，空气在一具颤抖不停的身体里大口进出，有一个心跳因为疼痛和恐惧而跳得飞快，但并没有马上就会骤停的迹象。

Matt用他的其他感官采集细节：地上鲜血的气味异常浓厚，但没有骨头或者内脏的味道。穿过地板的窸窣声表明有人在走动。鞋子是医生查房的时候会穿的那种鞋子，舒适款，橡胶底踩在他公寓的地板上啪嗒响。

Elektra终于从扶手椅上站起身，迈步过去好好看看Frank做了什么。Sato快步躲开，她的呼吸变得异常急促。Matt的血液已经够冷了，而Elektra发出的声音让Matt的血液结冰。“好枪法，”她尖刻地点评，“当然了，除非你想的是爆她的头。”

Frank什么都没流露，至少从表面上看不出来。他用指关节用力地顶着Matt的胸口，并按牢他的断腿。“肚子上的伤口更疼。”  
            
“你准备到此为止了？”

“不。”又一记朝着他胸口的轻推。在Elektra眼里，这个动作看上去会是强调，但Matt感觉到的不止于此。 

Elektra唔了一声，夸张地装出同情。Matt感觉到她弯下腰去。然后，鲜血更多了，Sato在呻吟。“用力摁住了，医生。看起来，惩罚者这样的厉害角儿要来找你这个叛徒算账了。我要让他如愿么？”      

“你要什么我都照办了。”Sato哀求。她的声音接近于喃喃低语。 

她又惨叫了一声。“我没和你说话，”Elektra斥道。 “Matthew？”

Matt在Frank的手掌下拼命挣扎。“[i][b]ELEKTRA[/b][/i]！”他的手指抓着地板，他的断腿在尖叫。Frank将他朝他没受伤的腿的方向用力推过去；Matt倒在地板上。

“怎么，Matthew？”Sato安静下去，而Elektra问，“反正你杀起手合会的人来毫不手软，再多一个又何妨？”

“她不是……”然而她是。Sato跟手合会的瓜葛现在已经是坐实了，不论她当初为何作出这个决定。可是，Matt不能够就这样认同。Matt起身，忍着疼用他的好腿一蹦一蹦地穿过起居室。又疼，又慢。“她不是什么没有脑子的送死鬼！”

Elektra的心跳是宣战的怒吼。“所以那些忍者是死有无辜，因为他们没有脑子。而她有却依然选择了为手合会效力——”

“那你呢，Elektra？”Matt质问。Frank正在往前走，枪重新握在手里，而且，从他的心跳来判断，他的下一枪不会是射膝盖。Matt用自己的身体挡在火线上。“你知道如何做正确的事情。”

“所以为了迎合你的宝贝道德观我就得死？”

“不，你得作出选择。” 

Elektra的声音变成一句冷峻的耳语，一把只有他的耳朵能捕捉的利刃。“他们救活了我。我能有什么选择？”

“跟她一样的选择！你们——”出现了一个小小的声音，是手指擦过衣物。Sato在努力控制她的呼吸。Matt分出一部分注意力听着动静，但他继续往下说，“你们两个都面临威胁，Elektra。要么做错误的事情，活下来，要么做正确的事情——”

“——[i][b]死[/b][/i]。” 

“——[i][b]抗争[/b][/i]。”Matt纠正她的话。他听到塑料发出的声音，但太轻，四周绝望而嘈杂，他无法听清。Sato的心跳已经快得不能更快了。他朝着闷雷一般的脚步声歪过脑袋。惩罚者放慢脚步停下来。“放过她，Elektra。拜托。做正确的事情。不论她做过什么……她罪不至死。她还可以选择做正确的事情。你还可以选择做正确的事情。”    

Elektra心跳在胸前里缓慢地稳步跳动。Matt紧紧攀住这个声音像是抓住救生圈。他用这个声音盖住她手上的血腥味和她在面对残忍时流露出的狂喜。他成功了，直到她抛出下一个问题：“那他呢？在你的宝贝道德观里，他的选择怎么算？”

“也一样。”

她没在听他说话。“你很清楚：他会杀了她。刚刚他只是试试手。”

“他杀人从来不需要试手。”

“我杀人从来不需要试手。”

他们的回答几乎是异口同声，而他们的声音——一个男中音和一个粗粝的男低音——混合在一起，在房间里回响，构成了一种奇异的完美。

Elektra黯然地冷笑。Matt知道，因为，他此刻脸上也是同样的表情，虽然他们的呼吸并不同步。“放过她。”他命令道。    

但他已经失去她了，因为她的脉搏声和他完全不在一个频道上，因为她正在从他着火的世界里退走。这是跟Roscoe Sweeney那一晚的重演，只不过，这一次，她就在他面前，一点一点远离。 

“那可真是巧，”她说，声音里轻快但隐隐露出威胁，“我杀人也从来不需要试手。”  
   
“[i][b]ELEKTRA[/b][/i]。”

气味直冲Matt的鼻腔，微弱但独特，来自Sato终于从口袋里抽出的东西。一阵恶心感像波浪从他身上卷过，就像动物医院那一晚。他身体往前扑，但思绪纷乱、语言混乱：他需要救Sato，也需要保护Elektra；两个愿望相互冲突，导致他唯一能做的是呼唤她俩的名字。

对于他的五感来说，她俩的动作都过于快：Sato动用她的针，Elektra动用她的双手。Matt跌跌撞撞地闯进二人的斗争之中，将自己挡在Sato前面，保护她免受Frank袭击。鲜血从Sato腹部溢出。她软弱无力地靠在墙上，但她的心脏不屈地狂跳着，即使这间屋子里满是对她虎视眈眈的威胁。

与此同时，Elektra从她肩膀上一把拔下刚刚被全部推空的注射器。注射器里的东西让她的脉搏逐步放缓。她用手击打着Matt的手臂，和他扭斗。Matt则尽可能放轻动作自卫。

Frank走上前，走到一个更有利的位置。

“不。”Matt对他说。他让自己的口吻流露出夜魔侠的狠厉。“你做你要做的事，而我做我要做的事，Frank。只要你把枪朝她的方向指一指，我们就马上来看看我可以把我的腿搞砸到什么地步。”

从他眼下的感觉判断，答案是非常糟糕的地步：他的伤腿正在经历剧痛。 

“反正你责任自负。”Frank怒道。

“你确定？”

他无需专注于Frank的心跳就能听到他的动静：那根本就是响彻整个房间的战鼓。但专注令Matt捕捉到了Frank退开的那一瞬间，Frank从蓄势待发的戒备到放松下来的那一瞬间。

Matt把注意力转回到Elektra身上。她扭动身体试图摆脱他的触碰。受伤及厌恶的情绪像是波浪，以她为中心一波一波向外辐射。她整个人都在颤抖——眼皮，嘴唇，双手，双腿，它们一样一样地慢慢失去控制。

他恳求她回答最后一个问题：“他们会出现么，Elektra？手合会的人在附近监视着么？”

她脉搏的声音宛如莲花瓣在他手下徐徐展开。Matt并不是太想追问这个问题，因为答案明显：这肯定是陷阱。但就像Elektra所有的游戏一样，他总归不能不选择信她。“我跟你说过，我是一个人来的，Matthew。”她用她最后的清醒时刻低语。仿佛隔着遥远的距离，他感觉到她身体的移动，直到她的纤腰平躺在他手掌上。在他敏感的指尖下，Nobu刀刃留下的伤疤异常明显。这是特为他摆出的姿态。Matt想要抽开手，但是他坐在那里，整个人僵硬而恍惚。她应该对他盛怒相向才是，因为那是他应得的。“我是一个人来的。”

她晕了过去。

Matt留意到Frank的叹息。“怎么了？”他质问。 

Frank的回答很简单：“操。” 

[hr] 

Frank将Elektra送到床上。与此同时，Matt试图给Sato止血。

“你听到什么动静了么，Red？”

Matt简单地回答：“没有。”他没有听到任何值得Frank关心的动静。Elektra说她是一个人来的肯定是说了实话。 

他不知道该拿这个事实怎么办。 

他和Sato之间的空气被压缩，形成一堵热量与钢铁构成的结实墙壁，只有她颤抖的脉搏轻轻叩击着这堵墙。他帮她脱掉外套，揉成一团，按在左腹部。子弹在她髋部上方一点的位置打出了一个洞。通过伤口处的金属气味判断，Matt知道子弹没有贯穿，仍留在体内。这算一道轻伤，如果考虑到开枪的人是谁的话。

[i][b]有我在，Red。[/b][/i]  
     
Sato无力地朝浴室挥手示意。她的双手依然维持着外科医生的稳定。“支具在里头。”她说，一条手臂垂落到身侧。Frank快步走过去去取。而Sato的另一只手放在外套上往下压，直到她没忍住一声呻吟。 

“你摁住了？”Matt问。

“嗯，我摁住了。” 

Matt松开手。“那个注射器——你是为Elektra准备的？”

Sato摇头。[i][b]不是[/b][/i]。Matt懂了：那是给Frank准备的。

在浴室里，Frank发出一个声音。一声嗤笑。他的脉搏又进入了螺旋式上升，因为气恼，因为失望。  
   
“怎么了？”Matt问。 

“红色的。”

“什么东西红色的？”

“支具。”Frank从浴室里走出来，身上带着Melvin工作间里的味道。“红色的。”

新制甲胄的味道安抚了Matt的神经。Melvin肯定是采用了和他连体衣相同的材料做了支具的外结构。

Sato也表达了同样的意见。这又让Frank失望地低哼一声。他再次消失在浴室里，在Matt水槽下的橱柜里翻翻找找，天知道他在找什么鬼。“红得跟你该死的派对服一个样。”他说，“就少一对角了。”   

“没谁鞋子上有角。”Matt说。[i][b]这个事实很难懂么？[/b][/i]

Frank更加气恼。他停止翻找，砰地关上橱柜门。“你最好别把我的话当成提议。” 

“你最好别给我接受提议的理由。”Matt怒道。   

“你的腿还不到支撑你体重的时候。”Sato喘息着说。“至少还得四到六个礼拜。” 

Frank往起居室里走。他还有话要说。Matt听到他张开嘴，脉搏预警般地快速跳动着——但Matt抢在他开口之前制止了他。因为，有脚步声顺着楼梯上来了。脚步声很容易用听觉捕捉到，所以，并非忍者。Matt扬起一只手挡在嘴前面。不出所料，脚步声在他公寓门口停下来。

有人敲门。“Murdock？你在家么？我是Mahoney警探。”

他手上Sato的血已经冷却，令他更清晰地意识到眼下的混乱局面：火药和Frank Castle和Elektra；Sato医生和她身上的枪伤；跟夜魔侠防弹衣材质相同的支具。Foggy与Karen过去有一阵子一直缠着纽约警方要求调查他的去向；现在，他们来了。 

“一分钟，警探。”Matt需要一分钟——其实不止一分钟。但他已经抓紧时间靠着一条几乎无力支撑他体重的腿完全站直身体，以便他跳着回到厨房洗净手上的血迹。Mahoney带了个搭档一起。这个人正在门口焦虑踱步，准备在需要的情况下采取行动。

Matt指向Sato的方向，尽可能以最严厉的语气低声说：“你不准碰她。你不准碰她一个指头，Frank。”他得到的唯一回答是灯的开关被揿下的声音。灯灭了，黑暗能掩饰很多痕迹。想到这一点，Matt冷静下来。他一路朝着厨房水槽跳过去，右腿变得更有力。 他快速洗了手，然后朝着大门跳去。 

Frank的心跳在卧室门口逡巡。但是，当Matt打开门迎接警探的那一刻，Matt能听到Frank的心跳在黑暗里悄然接近Sato。   

[hr]

Matt只能靠想象猜测事情在Mahoney眼里是什么样：他，左腿藏在门背后，警觉地挡在黑魆魆的公寓门口。Mahoney的搭档在看到这样一个场面之前就已经够焦虑了，大门拉开之后，他开始手指快速轻敲枪套的搭扣， 

Mahoney表现得很冷静。他的心跳堪与Frank的心跳争夺最稳定节奏奖。“晚上好，Murdock。”

从声音上判断，Frank在起居室，目前仅仅是[i][b]站在那里[/b][/i]，寒飕飕地站在Sato身边看着她血流如注。Matt紧握大门把手。Frank最好是没一开始就抱着坐等她死的念头。

“两位警探。” 

“你的邻居投诉有异常声音。她说她听到枪响。”

Matt摇头。“这里没人开过枪，警探们。我倒是确实——”他伸手指指黑洞洞的室内，心里考虑着哪件家具可以当替罪羊，“——撞倒了书架，当我打扫清洁的时候。”这个谎言在他脑子里清晰流畅地展开，他都不必费心思索便脱口而出。 “我前些时有好一阵子没在家。” 

“是啊，整个警局都听说你没在家。”Mahoney疲惫地说，“你的朋友们拼命追问你到底怎么了，几乎没把警局的电话给打爆。”

“很抱歉，警探。我没想到我还得跟所有人交代我的行踪。”

“我也没想到。但你试着把这话说给Foggy Nelson听听呗。”Mahoney真正想说的是[i][b]你试着说一点话给Foggy Nelsont听听呗[/b][/i]。“你到底去哪里了，介意我问一句么？”

起居室里传来一声微弱的哀鸣。两名警探谁都没听到，但Matt听到了，听得很真切。他希望他能有什么办法告诉Frank赶紧住手，但他没有。邀请两名警探介入，他俩都会受伤。惩罚者会杀掉Sato，因为她背叛了他，或者手合会会杀掉她，因为她伤害了黑空。忍者以Elektra的名义发动攻击。而他自爆身份导致被收押重犯监狱，一切正中Fisk的下怀……

[i][b]那就编谎啊，[/b][/i]Stick吼他，[i][b]少唧唧歪歪，赶紧编个谎啊。[/b][/i] 

这是他头一回不得不感谢Stick：“我最近通过教堂和纽约州的一些孤儿院保持着联系。奥尔伯尼市有一个孩子——失明儿童——在适应孤儿院生活的时候遇到困难。他们觉得我或许能帮上忙。”

“教堂里有谁能做你的证明人么？”

Matt挑眉。Mahoney的心跳并不真正是盘问嫌疑人的心跳；就算是他在盘问，想吓唬一名公设辩护人，他这样还不够。“我需要找证明人么，警探？”

Mahoney的搭档又一次轻敲枪套。Frank肯定也听到这个动作了，因为他的脉搏响亮地跳动着，几乎盖过了警探开口说话的声音：“你这屋子里可真是黑啊，Murdock先生？为什么你家没有一盏灯是亮着的？”

Mahoney的脉搏走高了。他气恼地说：“他眼睛看不见，Mike。”在他身后，Matt能听到Frank的心跳也以类似的节奏重重跳动着，嘴里轻声说：“他他妈的看不见，混球。”

Mike马上调整过来了。混球们的反应通常都不慢。“你介意我们进来四处看看么，Murdock先生？” 

Sato屏住呼吸。Frank靠近她。

“求你。”她轻声地说，“求你……我……” 

“你活着走出这扇门只能是因为我准许。”他提醒她。[color=Silver]（*第二章里，Frank和医生第一次见面的时候用几乎相同的话警告过她）[/color] 

Matt扶住门的手不受控制地发抖。他摆出他最厉害的公设辩护人口吻。“事实上，我介意，两位警探。我——”Sato的呼吸猛地加快了。Frank的手紧紧捂住她的口鼻。眼泪的微弱气味顺着走道送过来。他俩的打斗声轻得只有Matt能听见。他以他唯一能够采取的方法回应：他将伤腿踢到门上，撞击他断掉的胫骨，利用疼痛集中注意力，利用疼痛作为怒火的来源。

“没关系，Murdock。”Mahoney打断他的话。恼怒让他的声音绷得紧而细。待会儿回到警车里他会和Mike谈谈这事。“没这个必要。纽约警局今晚还有更重要的事情要处理。”

“两名警探同时出马处理一桩疑似枪击确实有点小题大做。”

Mahoney叹气。“我们是最近才没往你的公寓跑得那么勤，Murdock。”但他依然想要确保Matt没事，特别是附近有枪击报告的时候。他的脉搏也是这样说。“祝你有一个愉快的夜晚。” 

“也祝警探有一个愉快的夜晚，”以防他的致意对象不是那么清楚，他补了一句，“Brett。”[color=Silver]（*Matt的话用的是You too。因为英文里的“你”和“你们”都是对应you，所以Matt额外补叫了Brett的名字，表示他的礼貌致意不单是冲着和他对话的Mahoney，也延展至他的搭档）[/color]

在两名警探远去的脚步声里，他关上门，落锁。Mahoney一边下楼一边嘟囔着抱怨：“你好意思自称警探么，Mike？天哪……”Matt沿着走道的单腿跳跃疼得难以忍受。他的腿肿起来了，湿漉漉地晃荡着，像是一个过分饱和的水球。但公寓里现在还有三套心跳。现在还有三套心跳……

啪。骨头折断了。

只剩两套心跳。   

“不。”Matt扶着墙飞快往前跳。他摆动他的断腿借力，无论这个动作导致它疼得有多厉害。 “不，Frank……”

等到Matt跳进起居室的时候，Frank已经不在Sato身边了。他退到窗子边，整个人听起来冷静严肃，像是刚刚履行完毕职责。扶手椅边上曾经是Sato医生的存在现在变成了一块巨大的寂静的骇人的空白。她的身体正在变冷，从他着火的世界里渐渐消失。

[hr]

……阅读愉快。 

[hr]

作者注：

Thousandsmiles为本章配了漂亮的图，请点击此处：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365271

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*标题章节曲目一可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1775869400[/url]

你的弟弟从未告诉过你但他确实爱你  
你说你妈妈只有看着肥皂剧才会微笑  
你唯一高兴的时刻是当你磕了药  
我希望你能活到二十八岁的生日

你饱和得像是鲜艳夺目的日出  
你激烈得像是水流横溢的水槽  
你的毛病很多但你依然是杰作  
你一页页地猛翻书页和墨水

一切都是蓝色的  
他的药片，他的双手，他的牛仔裤  
现在我全身都浸染着这颜色，被撕扯得四分五裂  
蓝色  
蓝色

一切都是灰色的  
他的头发，他的烟雾，他的梦想  
现在他完全没有颜色  
他看不出人生意义何在  
他是蓝色的  
他是蓝色的

你是早上光线射入时的美景  
我知道只有我和你在一起才觉得宗教存在  
你说你永远不会被宽恕除非你爱的人同获宽恕  
我现在依然每天早晨醒来，但你不在我身边

你饱和得像是鲜艳夺目的日出  
你激烈得像是水流横溢的水槽  
你的毛病很多但你依然是杰作  
你一页页地猛翻书页和墨水

一切都是蓝色的  
他的药片，他的双手，他的牛仔裤  
现在我全身都浸染着这颜色，被撕扯得四分五裂  
蓝色  
蓝色

一切都是灰色的  
他的头发，他的烟雾，他的梦想  
现在他完全没有颜色  
他看不出人生意义何在  
他是蓝色的  
他是蓝色的

你是红色，  
你喜欢我，因为我是蓝色，  
但当你触碰了我，我突然就变成丁香色的天空，  
你却认定紫色不适合你。

一切都是蓝色的  
他的药片，他的双手，他的牛仔裤  
现在我全身都浸染着这颜色，被撕扯得四分五裂  
蓝色  
蓝色

一切都是灰色的  
他的头发，他的烟雾，他的梦想  
现在他完全没有颜色  
他看不出人生意义何在  
他是蓝色的  
他是蓝色的

曲目二可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1775959212[/url]

曲目一和曲目二的歌词大体相同，我就不额外贴了，二只是在一的基础上加了“我不创造艺术。我创造混乱。”这一句。

*8月15日九十一更。

*8月17日九十二更。为了应七夕的景抢翻的，有点仓促也没有好好自校；回头可能会有不少细节调整，抱歉。回头还可能补一点小小的感想。不管怎样，七夕快乐！

*男人们对大小的执著啊，我实在是不懂。

*局势混乱，平衡微妙。

*8月18日九十三更。最近好丧。看的故事不是虐身就是虐心不然就是主角死亡。作为常年和空虚寂寞冷艰难对抗的人，今天看到西雅图偷飞机的新闻更是觉得受到暴击。

*这一章看到现在基本是既好笑又心酸：从来不试手也不失手一击必杀的惩罚者毕竟没有一枪取Sato的命。他偷偷摸摸朝前走的时候，Matt歪了歪脑袋他就立刻停下脚步；简直是现实版的猫和老鼠。Matt拿腿威胁他的时候他顶了一次嘴说【你自己看着办反正是你的腿你爱怎样怎样】，Matt又威胁了一次说【真的？你想试试看么】Frank立刻再次泄了气。

*本章比较长，三更依然未完。预计下一更会把本章更完。

*8月19日九十四更。其实这一更结尾才是真真正正彗星撞地球的结尾，Frank和Matt的短暂甜蜜期迎来了不可调和无法挽回的分歧。

我猜这一章也是整个故事最容易掉粉的一章：作为原创角色的Sato人气还是可以的。就算明知惩罚者是杀人的反英雄，但是，他杀没有名字的小喽啰或者有名有姓有罪状的小角色（比如原句里的Grotto）和杀血肉鲜活而且罪不至死的角色带来的冲击依然是截然不同的。

作者也承认，她写这一章时就Sato的命运犹豫许久：她有想过放Sato一条生路；想过在本章搁置Sato的命运，继续考虑怎么处理Sato直到下一章；想过让Sato用自藏的另一个注射器自己了断；想过Sato其实是试图自杀只是被Frank抢先一步；想过让Frank出于给Sato个痛快的意图杀她；想过让Sato死但不写明她到底是如何死的，始终留个悬念。

但在各式各样的可能性当中，作者选择了目前这个结局，因为，作者不想为惩罚者开脱，惩罚者也不会寻求开脱。Frank杀了Sato，因为他发誓要杀Sato（因为她背叛了Matt）；而且他也很乐意是他亲自下手而不是留给手合会结果Sato；而且他也很高兴Sato的死顺带让Elektra少了一个牵制Matt的工具。以及，Frank肯定会利用警察在Matt家门口的时候这样做，因为Matt在这个情景下不可能阻拦他，并且这个“不可能”会多少让Matt的负罪感少一点。

*总之这一章实在是跌宕起伏。Frank第一次开枪的时候我以为Sato死定了，Sato没死。我以为Sato能侥幸活下去了，结果在末尾，在警察的眼皮子底下，她死了。作者这个节奏感控制得……我作为读者是被带节奏带到五体投地的。

*第一次读到这一章，我其实是很震惊甚至有点失望的，然而回头想想又觉得格外心酸：在Sato背叛之前，惩罚者是不想杀Sato的，甚至，他是想保护Sato的——在第八章里，Sato前往Frank的公寓为Matt二次手术，手术结束后Frank嘱咐她躲起来，因为，Frank接下来的时间要忙于照顾Matt，如果Fisk的人找上门追杀Sato的话他无法提供保护。

第二十一章里，受伤的Matt要求Frank不对他用麻醉药，因为他想保持清醒去听忍者的动静，Frank很生气地问，你听到忍者来了又怎样？你以为我们会丢下你转身就跑？我会丢下你转身就跑？——Frank选用的第一个人称代词是“我们”而非“我”，他非常自然而然就把医生划归到自己的阵营里。其实，Frank是信任Sato的。

在二十二章里，当Sato追问如果手合会的人来了怎么办，Frank的回答也是把【我们】从这里弄出去，因为，他对Lantom发了誓，Matt不会死，医生不会死，任何人都不会死。毫无疑问，他的【我们】包含Sato。并且我并不怀疑，如果有必要，他会先保Matt，再保Sato，最后才是他自己的性命。

但是，非常悲伤的是：二十二章里，Frank并没有把他的想法说出来。他知道自己会全力保Sato不死，Sato并不知道。倒回去，在第二十一章里，Matt拿Sato的命作为砝码，要求Frank不准给他用麻醉药；Frank当然不可能答应这样的请求，所以他回复Matt说Sato的命不重要，她注定必死——Matt听出来Frank的呼吸不对，知道Frank这话是为了挡他的要求而口不对心的谎言，但是，又一次，Sato并不知道。

Sato没有信任惩罚者的基础：惩罚者有手下不留活口的名声；她和惩罚者的相遇本就是在枪口下的胁迫，而后来Matt又性命垂危导致她的存在价值似乎稀薄接近于无。Frank的语言表现得好像他根本不在乎她死活，手合会的威胁又迫在眉睫。这最终导致了Sato的背叛。

某种意义上说，Sato的背叛本可以避免的，如果Frank多一点跟人的好好交流，如果他把心里想的事情说给Sato听，如果他告诉Sato他会全力先保Matt平安再保她平安而不是显得那么冷酷谁都不在乎。——基本上，这就是“老婆和老妈掉水里你先救谁”没回答好导致悲剧的真实案例。[/color]


	38. 颜色（下）/Colors Pt.2

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

《捍卫者联盟》真是又精彩又好看，对不对？

我希望我能推搪说是出门在外导致本章花费时间如此之长，但实际上，上一章导致的冲击性后果让我难以下笔。角色的发展已超出第二季，所以也超出我预计。虽然这个故事整体都是我朝二季之外方向的一个努力，但，就连我自己都无比惊讶于这个故事的发展。

从Frank的角度叙事正是若干惊讶点之一。本章里有一些留白，故意的，因为Frank有将事情保持在注意力外围处的习惯。我希望这些时刻明显但不至于刻意。Matt的视角下一章回归。

读者们，亲爱的读者们：我对你们表示的感激还远远不够；特别是，我如此幸运拥有你们，这一点我传达得还远远不够。快点拍拍你们自己的背。谢谢你们。敬请赏读！

[hr]

[align=center]“你饱和得像是鲜艳夺目的日出。  
你激烈得像是水流横溢的水槽。  
你的毛病很多但你依然是杰作。  
你一页页地猛翻书页和墨水。  
……他是蓝色的。”

——《Colors》，Halsey[/align]

[hr]

两个警探还在楼里头。所以Red才会这么安静：他在等待清场以便发动攻击。Red的起居室里还摆着一具尸体，他不能在这个时候冒着暴露自己的风险跟惩罚者扭打在一起。

Frank想要获得一秒钟——该死的一秒钟——的安静和沉默。他想要有一秒钟没有那块广告牌的刺目灯光从他视野里闪过而四周依然是潜伏着的阴影，有一秒钟不必听到Red有关道德的高谈阔论在他脑子里循环播放，有一秒钟沉浸在枪火暂时销声匿迹的宁静中，有一秒钟可以陶然于又好好地完成了一件工作。

但他没办法获得这点时间。Red的姑娘确保了这一点：她设计让他们这群人全挤在这狭小的空间里，所以，无论是谁得到医生，Red都不会善罢甘休。

“没别的选择，Red。”Frank告诉他。“你以为她能够活着从这里走出去。但是再之后呢？我跟她发过誓的。而且，就算是我不动手，你的姑娘——”

Red并不安静，但他动作很快。警察肯定是走远了，听不到他从房间的一边猛地扑到另一边。Frank躲开了第一击，他也准备好了迎接第二击，但Red仍然成功地拽住他的领子，拳头接二连三地击打过来。他的拳头很弱，因为他没有腿可以借力。老天在上，如果他[i][b]又[/b][/i]搞砸他那条腿……

Frank飞快地揪住这小子。他一只拳头穿透Red的防御，上顶，压住Red的喉结，他另一条手臂绕过Red的肩膀，手落在Red后脖子上。然后，Frank用力往后拉。Red挣扎着。只有一条腿用来平衡，而且整个人被牢牢控制住，那小子挥拳的动作开始失去动量。任何人在几乎被拽倒在地的时候都是很难坚持进攻的。

Res发出一声咆哮，就像对付地狱恶犬的那个晚上，就像Frank用铁链将他缚在屋顶的那个晚上。他的咆哮肯定不仅仅是因为抵住他咽喉的拳头：它是因为他的姑娘，因为死去的医生，因为断掉的左腿，因为他这一生没完没了的艰难。 

[i][b]我他妈的都懂，Red。[/b][/i]“即使动手的不是我，也会是你的姑娘或者那些忍者。”Frank断言。这小子得搞明白这一点。

“这不是你这么做的理由。”Red冲他怒吼。“你不要在我面前给自己找理由，Frank。她本来不会有危险，要不是——”

“要不是她跑到那间肉铺子里头。要不是她陷进这些破事里陷得这么深。”

Red又咆哮一声，跳起来，用他没受伤的腿用力蹬地。Frank趁这个机会松开抵住Red咽喉的拳头，抓住他的左膝，将那条腿从地上抬起来，同时将那小子往后推。Red抓住他的T恤，但Frank也顺势朝前倒，直接将那小子推倒在硬木地板上。那小子开始新一轮挣扎。Frank撑起自己的身体，用手臂揽着Red的断腿保护它。他轻轻地摇了一下那条断腿作为强调，但那小子气得根本感觉不到任何事。“老天啊。”Frank呻吟。这事儿得他妈的到此为止。

他一只脚踩在Red的胸口，一边膝盖跪到Red没受伤的腿上将它压住。他居然成功地没让那条伤腿在这个过程中错位。[i][b]妈的。[/b][/i]“听我说，Red。”他身下，挣扎仍在继续。Frank将踏住这小子胸口的脚往下踩得更用力些。Frank咬牙，撇嘴：老天在上，Red还在挣扎，挣扎得那么狠，现在需要担心的不是他那条断腿，而是他会在挣扎着脱身的过程中挣断一条手臂。 

然后他安静下来，安静得可怕。他在调整，并不是撤退，而是在重新集结力量。之前在天台，他也是这样做的：他先是沉默下去，然后再全力猛扑过来。Frank一边准备着退出策略，一边说：“你有在听我说话么？”没人回答，只有Red激烈的喘气。他展示出来的自控像是一张薄薄的面巾纸。Frank趁机争分夺秒往下说：“那些药的药力总会过去的——”

“滚蛋，Frank。”

他继续往下说：“——忍者迟早会过来找你的姑娘。”

“你他妈的放开我。”  

Frank踩在Red胸口的脚踵踩得更深一点点。他握紧了抓住Red断腿的手。“那具尸体得设法处理掉。” 

Red在他脚下扭动，开始新一轮挣扎。“不。” 

“没别的法子。”Frank低声说。他看着医生靠墙瘫倒的尸首，她的头在断掉的颈骨上沉重地坠着。“你想去跟警察解释它是怎么出现在你公寓里的？”

“我们不能……我们不能就那么毁尸灭迹。”

“我可以。”忍者的本事再神，他们拿哈德逊河也没辙。最麻烦的环节在于把Sato的尸首送上车。不能走前门；会被人看到的。他只能通过天台搬动尸首，然后从消防梯下去。

Frank回头，看到Red在摆脸色：Red试图在所有冷硬事实面前暂时收起他全部的正义感，因为他清楚，他跟Frank一样清楚。“你把她留在这里，或者把她交给警察，那些忍者或者你的姑娘会找到她。然后他们会动用他们离谱的魔法把她复活。” 

“他们不在乎她。”

“但她在乎她。”Frank提醒他。“你的姑娘知道这一点。你以为Sato被带到这里来只是因为我？”现在，他吸引到了这小子的注意力，因为他是对的。他俩都知道他是对的。Red气得要死，但他开始看清楚道理，开始看清楚他自己。“他们会复活Sato，能复活多少次就多少次，只要你的姑娘需要。这是事实，不会改变，不论你怎么想。你想要给医生正确的结局，你把她剩下来的部分处理掉，不让手合会有任何东西可以找可以用，不留血迹，不留尸身。”

这小子的下嘴唇在剧烈颤抖。他想要组织一句反驳的话，毫无疑问，或者是构思什么别的计划。但他思索得过于认真，以至于没能发起一句反击。 

Frank将遏制住他的手松开了一点，便于他呼吸。“你知道我是对的，Red。”他将Red的断腿放到地上，松开Red，后退，站直身体。那小子坐起来，背靠咖啡桌，默默地生气。他身体里翻滚的怒火过于狂暴，小身板上的皮肤都要绷不住。

把Red留在原地，Frank开始寻找包裹尸体的材料。得找一件不属于Matt Murdock的东西，一件手合会过来寻找Elektra的时候不会发觉少掉的东西。他走进厨房，在水槽下面翻找垃圾袋。

“你为什么没有直接一枪杀掉她？”Red问。

好怪异的感觉：灯光那样从他脸上闪过，他以那样的角度转过头——Red在盯着Sato的尸身，眼睛里全是她。Frank努力从这个场景上移走视线，开始顺着线缝撕下垃圾袋。他忽略Red皮肤上的光芒和躺在阴影里的Sato的绵软尸身。“我看到她口袋里的注射器了。我推了她一把，好让她去用它。”

“那道枪伤很浅。”

“嗯，唔。”Frank在柜面上铺了一层塑料袋。“总不能让她在放倒你的姑娘之前就进入休克。你有胶带吗？”

Red没有回答。“你利用了她。”

怒火从他身上蹿过，灼热，凶狠，饥饿。自从他杀了医生，他就连区区十五秒钟的停火时间都没有享受过，所以Red也别他妈的指望能和他来一场对话。“我从始至终一直都在利用她。胶带，Red。快。”

“在动物医院的那一晚——”

“耶稣基督啊，Red。”

但那小子有一个观点亟待证明。“——你放她走了。”

“我是放她去纽约综合医院用假名字帮你就医，不是去给她远古忍者军队里的老相识打电话。”

“如果她照办了，”噢，该死，这小子开始采用挖苦的语气；这事儿是没个善罢甘休了，“你本来会放她一条生路，不是么，Frank？”

“够了，Red。” 

“她被吓坏了，自从你走进那间肉铺开始——”

“她的确是有理由害怕。”

“——她也没理由认为你会让她活下去。”

“别找借口。别他妈的找借口。”

“她没有过选择。”

Frank重重关上他正在翻找的橱柜门。“那要怪谁呢，Red？那他妈的要怪谁呢？不是我让她去肉铺子里干活的。不是我让她给手合会效命的。”

“不是。你只是拿枪指着她的脑袋。”

“你他妈的说得没错，我是拿枪指着她脑袋了。我他妈的会拿枪指遍纽约市每一个人，如果那样能救你的命的话。”

Red脸上有什么东西一闪而过。不仅仅是广告牌的光。那是一阵痛苦。一个表情。它来也匆匆，去也匆匆，但Frank得努力从他脑海里清除掉这个画面，从他嘴里冲刷掉他刚刚说的该死的话——关于他为了救Red的命会做的事情。“我跟她说过，她想要活着离开，唯一的方式是按我说的做。我说的是救你命夹紧嘴。如果她想要把这两件事中的某一件搞砸那也不是我错。现在跟我说，该死的胶带放在哪，Red？”

那小子朝着墙边上的柜子摆摆头。“下面的抽屉，右手边。”

Frank大踏步走过去。“为什么什么事情在你这里都这么艰难。”  
   
Red怒笑一声，尖刻地学他说话：“为什么什么事情在你这里都这么简单。”

[hr]

Sato的尸首收拾起来很快：Frank用塑料袋将她包裹起来，再用胶带缠紧。地板上的血迹是她留下来的仅有痕迹。

打斗的气力似乎从那小子身上流失掉一点点。现在他在用他那条好腿慢慢站起来，耳朵侧向新支具的方向。Frank站起身，把那该死的玩意儿拿过来。“不要浪费力气跟我说你可以自己来。”他低喝。但Red不准备把他的力气再浪费在Frank身上。他沉身坐回到地上，闷闷不乐地。Frank很高兴听任他去。

旧的支具被脱下来，露出被汗浸得潮乎乎且留有斑驳干涸血迹的纱布。Red的手术刀口提醒着他们：他的第三次手术没过去多久，间隔时间还不够他在地狱厨房到处活动。这条腿肿得如此厉害，佩戴支具没办法不难受，就算是以新支具的轻盈。魔术贴带子压着Red的伤口。仍在狂怒中的Red忍不住呲了下牙。

耶稣基督啊，这红红的玩意儿。他怎么不索性把他全套派对服都穿上身呢？

Frank帮他穿好新的支具，重新站起身。“你有漂白水么？”Red摇头。“氨水？” 

又是一摇头。他估计也是。但Red站起身开始走动。“醋。”是他唯一的解释。他跳了好几步才控制住身体的平衡。新的支具比之前那副轻得多，即便这样，他的伤腿不可能好受。他靠双手在沙发附近摸索，犹豫着试探向前——Frank从未见过他这么依赖双手。他脸上的表情是空白的，很容易被忽略过去，直到广告牌的灯光从他身上扫过：Red的下嘴唇看起来比往常更薄，因为他正咬着它。他用力地咬着他的下嘴唇。

Frank拦住他，不让他再继续往前。“我来拿。”然后，他轻声说：“你他妈的以为你这是要干嘛呢——帮忙？你一条腿怎么拖着桶穿过整个房间？老天爷，[b][i]用脑子想想。[/b][/i]”就算是他代劳，这小子也不会好过到哪里去：醋和血的味道会把他那些敏锐的感官搞得一团糟。“在哪儿？”

Red耸肩，动作里的怒气充塞着整个房间。他低声说出放醋的位置。Frank走过去拿的时候顺便朝窗外瞄了一眼：两名警探的便衣警车已经开走了。 

“你要是有连帽的夹克或者别的什么衣服，现在就拿出来。”Frank命令。他从口袋里掏出些现金塞给那小子。“然后你从前门出去，拦一辆出租车——”

“我不走。”

Frank立刻懂了：这小子不走是因为不要离开[b][i]Elektra[/b][/i]。“我想要杀她的话，我在杀医生之前就动手了。” 

一声嗤笑，很轻很轻，几乎听不到。“你利用Sato帮你把她排出局。” 

“那你他妈的以为我为什么那样做呢？” 

Frank没过脑子便将这个问题脱口问出。他没有试图用解释掩饰其中含义，而是让沉默维持着。将钱塞回口袋，Frank拿起其余的东西开始清理血迹。他将水桶放在水槽里接水，将这小子所有的醋全都倒进去。那小子在他视野的边缘徘徊。

Frank关上水龙头。“她会待在这里，睡到药劲儿过去。”Red一动不动。“你想和一具尸体同车的话，你就留下来呗。”

“我已经是共犯了，”Red阴郁地指出，“事后从犯又怕什么呢？” [color=Silver]（*共犯是在犯罪现场现场的；从犯通常分事前从犯和事后从犯，并不在犯罪现场。刑法对共犯的处罚比从犯严厉）[/color]

“随你便。但你还是得找一件带帽子的衣服，把你那张哭得稀里哗啦的脸遮一下。” 

Red从沙发上弹起来，沿着走道往大门跳。对于Frank而言，他脸上的怒容比撅嘴生气的样子更容易吃得消一点。   

Frank将桶从水槽里提出来，拿上毛巾，专注于吸干血迹的工作。他听得到Red在他背后的动静：他又从大门口跳了回来。他是阴影里的一个黑点，直到广告牌的灯光照亮他的支具。Red时不时从Frank的视野边缘冒出来。听上去，他是在拉开闩锁，开一堵暗墙。门栓被打开，铰链吱嘎响。Red将什么东西——听起来像是布料——塞进一只背包里，然后出来，将暗墙推回原位，依样锁好。该死。他上次到这间公寓来的时候竟然没注意到这里。  
   
“给自己弄了个小夜魔洞嘛，布鲁斯·韦恩？”Frank问。

Red在沙发上坐下。“我还有些秘密呢。” 

“嗯哼。”是啊，他并不是什么能一目了然看穿的人。Frank擦掉地板上最后一点血迹。空气里弥漫着醋的味道。在广告牌灯光的照射下，地板上仍看得到粉色的痕迹。

他又抓起一条毛巾，擦拭乱七八糟的血痕，然后把剩下的证据处理掉：他冲洗水桶，将沾染血污的抹布和毛巾丢进另一个垃圾袋。抓住Sato的一只手，Frank用力将她架到自己另一侧肩膀上。Frank瞥了Elektra一眼，确保她仍在床上沉睡不醒，然后开始顺着楼梯往天台上走。“五分钟。我在街角那间小酒吧外头等你。”  

“唔。”Red应道。 

叹气。那口吻。他用听之任之的冷淡顺从作为欺骗；但这样未免太他妈的容易了。“你不会来。” 

更响亮的一声叹气。这小子已经想过这茬了。“我还能去哪里，Frank？”

这与其说是提问，不如说是悲凉的事实陈述。尸体搭在他肩膀上，Frank调整他扶住尸体的手。“我从第一天起就跟你说，如果你想要离开……”

Red慢慢地重复给Frank听，但他语气里的尖刻并不是针对Frank：“我还能去哪里？”一声嗤笑，继之以又一声叹息。“我不能……我不能拿别人冒险。” 

“那就别。”Frank回嘴。他还有话要说，但是Red截断他的话。

“我跟你在一起是最安全的。”

Frank想要的沉默他渴望的沉默在期待许久之后终于以惊人力度向他劈头盖脸袭来。他脑袋里没有枪火，没有爆炸，没有这些回忆的残影。没有Maria，没有Lisa，没有小Frank。什么都没有。只有Red安静的声音，和他令人骇然的坦率和诚意。“[b][i]我跟你在一起是最安全的。[/b][/i]”  他所说的“你”刚刚在他起居室里拧断了一个女人的脖子，再早些时候杀掉了五名忍者，在仿佛八百年以前往他头上开过一枪，并在那之后勒他脖子勒了无数次。他们两个都曾经说过他俩同处有多糟糕，但现在，现在甚至更加糟糕。

Frank没办法盯着那小子看。Red脸上表情黯然，但坚决，尽管发生了那么多事。“小酒吧。”他说，“五分钟。”然后，鬼使神差，他补了一句：“别逼着我到处找你。” 

阴沉的威胁语气悄然回到Red的口吻里：“我记得你说过，如果我想要离开——” 

他，妈，的，耶，稣，基，督，在，上。“别逼着我到处找你！”

Frank抽身离开，趁着他俩谁都没机会再说更多。

[hr]

Frank吭哧吭哧地穿过天台。Sato的分量不轻：人死之后会变重。等他上到消防梯就容易些了：尸身的重量有利于他获得动量。但最后让尸身落到地面有点棘手：今晚地狱厨房发生了这么多事，他不能冒着发出声音被人听到的风险。于是，他在最后一跳中依然将她扛在肩上，靠他的肩膀承受了坚硬骨头的冲撞。

他让尸身滑进后备箱，在某些杂七杂八的设备后头，然后关上后备箱锁好。接下来，城市的喧嚣在他脑子里膨胀，填满所有空旷的空间，淹没了那小子直言不讳的承认，淹没了他自己的承诺，他自己许过的每一个承诺。这些承诺老早之前就过期没必要坚守了。可是，当Frank回过头来看，他不知道如果要终结该在哪里终结才合情合理，怎样终结才算是理由充分。毕竟，他最近这么蠢，而那小子又他妈的那么努力要去拯救每一个人。

他绕着街区开了一转，快速扫视周围有没有便衣警车或者更多警探。他们肯定是已经跑远了，去查看教堂附近的忍者尸首。天台上没有人。不管Red的姑娘说过多少谎，她一个人来的是事实。他只知道Red拥有这种失心疯的过分自信，结果Elektra证明她也不差。

五分钟了，那小子没有出现。小酒吧门口空荡荡的。霓虹灯招在窗子上一闪一闪：乔茜酒吧。Frank开车经过，扫视着小巷。还是没人。“妈的，Red，别逼我。别逼我。”他开着车又绕着街区兜了一圈，依然没人。那小子是不会从他的大门里走出来了。又或者，他早已离开了公寓。或者，他早已离开了公寓，靠着他妈的一条腿消失在夜色里。

他再绕了一圈。突然之间，Red冒出来了。他帽子拉得低低的，胳膊下架着一条拐杖，站在小巷子里。他一跳一跳地冲着汽车蹦过来，然后沉身坐进副座。他的脸扭向车门的方向，并且一直保持在这个角度；把他自己藏起来，至少直接地。

但窗玻璃上他的倒影泄了秘。

[i][b]别开口问。[/b][/i]但他的问题已经问出口：“该死，发生了什么事？” 

“没事。”

Frank扳住那小子的肩膀，将他转过来。Red听任Frank看清他的脸，但他什么都没有流露。“怎么了，Red？”

Red甚至没有试图挣脱。他静静地听任自己被Frank握住肩膀。“没怎么。我们走吧，Frank。开车。” 

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目仍同上一章。

*8月21日九十五更。目测我又要进入狂暴更新模式了：本周旧疾复发，重新做了一次手术，又有一周病假只能当咸鱼。看看这个礼拜能更多少吧。

*8月22日九十六更。

*我依然是被作者带节奏带得服气：上一章以那么残忍和惨烈的方式结尾，所以，我本以为这一章会是同等惨烈和激烈。毕竟，Sato救过Matt，Matt需要保护Sato；但是正在他自己的家里和他眼皮子底下，Sato横死。Matt不可能轻易接受这样的结局，不可能善罢甘休。我预期的是雷霆震怒，拔刀相向。结果，在一阵暴怒之后，一阵小打之后（是的，和小红上次为了四个黑帮喽啰把自己腿重新敲断流血濒死相比，我觉得这一次的打斗真的算小打小闹，即使他差点把自己的胳膊拽断），事态居然快速平息了，这俩居然借机表白起来：Frank说，我他妈的会拿枪指遍全城，为了你；Matt说，和你在一起我才是最安全的。——而且我并没有觉得突兀和OOC。

*除了大甜饼（两人的相互表白）之外，这一更的残酷里还散落着很多小甜饼。比如Frank的口不对心，一边说“你想走就走没人拦”一边忍不住说“别逼着我到处找你”。比如Frank的体贴：主动塞钱给Matt让他打车，而不是逼着他和尸体同车。比如Frank一面斥骂Matt不动脑子一面主动揽下所有脏活累活重活（他那句“用用脑子”我觉得好像棍叟附体啊噗）。

*AO3下有读者说，她猜测Matt还没有明白，Frank杀Sato是为了Matt；Frank好像一只猫，叼着死老鼠跑到主人面前来。

（而主人并不领情。）苦笑。惩罚者真是就是这么残暴而甜蜜的矛盾存在：用铁链加身的方式保这个人的平安，用杀人来体现他的在意。[/color]


	39. 努力/Try

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我本想在昨晚把这一章贴出，但这一章是个挑战——不断挑战我的那种。我作过很多种不同尝试，昨晚差点在一阵突发的失心疯中把这一稿的绝大部分都废掉；后来，我上床，睡觉，脑子里想到，有四个地方我今天一早需要修改，但等我起床，我只记得当中的两个地方了……

上述还不是困难的全部：我为本章寻找合适的歌曲也困难重重。最初，我在Lifehouse的《Broken/破碎》以及Ed Sheeran的《Save Myself/自救》之间挣扎，但两首歌曲都似乎不太符合Matt的心情状态，更不要说我已经有一章的章名叫做《救我》了。之后，我选择了Mo Kenney的《Unglued/拆分》（那首歌棒极了。拜托，拜托去听听Mo Kenney。）但是，当本章变得更加蒙太奇的时候，那首歌还是被砍掉了。

我本来选定了Eminem的《Till I Collapse/直到我崩溃》。可是，我又修改了本章的结尾，导致需要更换一首新歌。漫无目的，心血来潮，我上了Spotify，输入“Try”。当然咯，出来的第一个结果就有我需要的一切，从旋律到歌词。我有时候还真是傻得可以。[color=Silver]（*Spotify，总部位于瑞典的正版流媒体音乐服务平台）[/color]

读者们，我必须得向你们每一个人狠狠道一声谢，因为你们向这个故事投入的时间和心力。没有你们，就没有我的今天。举杯！

[hr]

[align=center]“有了欲望就会燃起火焰。  
有了火焰就注定有人烈焰焚身。  
但燃烧就燃烧吧，又不是说你必死无疑。  
你得站起身来，努力，努力，努力。”

——《Try》，P!nk [/align]

[hr]  
   
Matt尽可能将呼吸放慢放浅。眼前景观野蛮血腥，他辨识不出他自己的小公寓。没有哪个地方是他的感官可以安全着陆的。鲜血和醋混合成刺鼻的气息。Frank在天台的脚步声被放大了，因为Sato的尸身上下拍击着Frank的背，每一步都是这样。Matt努力想要用自己的心跳压倒那个声音，但如果他听凭自己的呼吸加快到和Frank一个样，他会忍不住冲出公寓——然而他没有任何地方可去。

用Elektra的呼吸作为引导，Matt数着秒。五分钟，Frank是这样说的。这意味着Matt真的该站起来了。他此刻应该顺着楼梯往下走，如果他想准时抵达的话。但他身上没有任何一个部分准备好送他下楼坐进那辆车，车里的司机是Frank Castle，后车厢里有一具尸体。

话说回来，他也没有准备好等着Elektra的军队出现在这里。

Matt从口袋里掏出手机，尽管他也没想明白他拿手机是要怎样：他不能打给任何人。手机在他手里震动着，因为有未读提示：一条新的语音留言，一个未接电话，来自Foggy。

[b][i]哦，老天啊，不是现在。不是现在，Foggy，拜托。[/b][/i]

Matt拉开背包拉链，将手机塞进深处，将它埋起来，连同他其余的负罪感一起。他将背包甩到肩上，站起身，扶着拐杖。

卧室里突然有一声柔软的低哼。Elektra在枕头上挪动了一下身体，让自己躺得更舒服些，然后叹息一声。她的声音响起，柔软而慵懒，仿佛她刚刚从一场安逸的小憩中醒来。“医生死了没？”Matt没回答。Elektra又低哼一声，发自肺腑地心满意足。“我闻到醋的味道了。有人清洗过血迹。”

“你为什么要带她到这里来？”Matt质问。

她的声音低柔倦懒。她表面上装得诚实，但实则不然。“我是想要确认你没事。”

“你自己就能确认。”

又是一声叹息，有点烦恼无奈的叹息。好吧，如果他要这样追问的话。“我是想要让你看清楚。”

她陷入沉默中，假装睡去。她的心跳是卧室里吞吞吐吐躲躲闪闪的低语。Matt握拳，狠狠压住他拐杖的扶手。“让我看清楚什么？”

“……他是什么样的人。”

“我清楚他是什么样的人。”

Elektra进一步澄清：“他的[b][i]本质[/b][/i]是什么样的人。”她慢悠悠地吸一口气，让她的心跳回到一种无法读懂的节奏。“我以为，如果你搞明白，他是不会变的，那么你会离开他。但我没想到啊，他竟然让你改变了那么多。”

“我从未改变。”

“噢，真的么？”Elektra的视线从他身上慢慢扫过。“惩罚者今天杀了六个人，其中五个是奉你的命令。”

他想要转身离开，但是他的身体拒不配合。“再见，Elektra。”

“你刚刚帮他处理了第六个人的尸体。”

“我并不想她死！我有努力——！”

他住了嘴。眼下是她想要的，[b][i]正是[/b][/i]她想要的：她想要他留下来。Matt擦掉他眼睛里流出来的泪水。“听着，如果你想要和我对着干的话——”

“我不想和你对着干。”

“那你表现出来的样子和你说的可真像是同一码事。”

“我们可以相互拯救，Matthew。你拯救我免于手合会，我拯救你免于Frank Castle。”

他冷笑，压下他的怀疑他的恐惧：万一她的话是对的呢？也许他真的在变呢？“那谁来拯救你我免于彼此？”她没有回答，因为这个问题没有答案。他们两个在一起没有未来。他和任何人在一起都没有未来。“你带她过来送死，Elektra。”

“你带Castle过来杀人。”她指出。

Matt的愤怒压倒了负罪感。至少眼下如此。但负罪感永远都在。“我的腿不会一直断下去。等到我重新站起来，你和Frank Castle还有手合会会从我的城市里滚出去。”

她最后低哼一声，朝着他的枕头偎了偎。在她再次沉入睡眠之前，他听到她的脸上慢慢露出一个笑容。“我们走着瞧。”

Matt朝着大门单腿跳出几步。然后，Elektra开口补充：“噢，顺便说一句，Matthew：还记得我们在顶层公寓里的那场谈话么？”又一次，他的身体拒绝动弹。他用后背吸收了她接下来说出的五个字带来的打击。然后，他终于走出了公寓。

在Matt忍着疼孤单单一个人走向乔茜酒吧的路上，她临别前的笃定论断如同幽灵一路困扰着他。当他沉身坐进副座时，他脑子里依然在回放她的话。Frank问他发生了什么，Matt唯一能做的是忍住不当场翻脸发作打成一团。

“开车。”他命令。谢天谢地，Frank照办了。

[hr]

“[b][i]Matthew。[/b][/i]”

他倏然惊醒。没有Elektra来过的迹象，除开他脑子里她的声音。她的声音被城市的声音淹没了，尽管大体上说，布朗克斯区仍在睡梦里。

Frank大踏步穿过公寓，出门，下楼。汽车引擎发动的声音宛如一声枪响，撕裂了清晨的宁静。Matt皱眉蹙额，神经被拉扯研磨。他侧躺着，把自己蜷得更紧些——双臂绕在腰间，双膝顶住墙壁，让自己的肌肉能绷多紧就绷多紧，从而承受他自己所作所为带来的冲击。

他能听到后备箱里的尸体；他发誓他真的听得到。昨晚，他们没在开车回来的路上抛尸。而这肯定就是Frank眼下的去向了。Matt通过声音拼合着事实。Sato的体重肯定会影响到汽车引擎需要做的功或者汽车零件作为整体的运转方式。而他想要获得这些细节；这些细节带来的折磨至少是他[b][i]咎由自取[/b][/i]。声音，气味。Sato的死沉甸甸地压在他全身每一个部位，他的感官凭什么获得豁免？其实，比起其他部分而言，他感官受到的折磨轻微到近乎难以忍受。     

但汽车带着Sato最后的痕迹消失在城市的音轨里。Elektra昨夜的话语又从他脑海里冒出来。Matt展开身体，面朝公寓。弹药浓烈的气味在他上方的空气里翻腾。他将脸埋进枕头，专注于行军床下他背包的气味。穿过帆布和垫子，他的背包隐约散发着家的味道。

他伸出手去检查拉链，看看背包有没有被人动过的迹象，尽管他很清楚Frank不会留下任何痕迹，尽管他很清楚Frank[b][i]不会[/b][/i]，逗号。不，应该是句号。Matt又一次皱眉蹙额，因为这个认知带来的分量。这曾经是个无言的事实，现在则是一个明显的现实，被确凿地证实，被明确地确定：有一些线是Frank不会擅越的，当事情涉及……当事情涉及……

Matt放松面部肌肉，将他额头重重地抵住枕头，等着他胸口假想出来的锁链松开。但不知怎地，艰于呼吸对他反而有帮助，挣扎着获取空气反而让他感觉更好过。他一直保持着紧张的呼吸，直到他的胸骨上只剩一种现在他已经熟悉了的分量。然后，他的手穿过拉链，伸进背包里。他找到了他的祈祷书作为支持。历经岁月的祈祷书皮革封面柔软如羽绒。他在脑海里咏诵祈祷经文，无数经文，一段接着一段，抵抗着昨晚发生的所有破事在他心里的肆虐。

老天啊，多么糟糕的一个夜晚。多么糟糕透顶的一个夜晚，即便放在这一连串没完没了的糟糕夜晚当中。地板上的醋和血；大步穿过天台、一具尸体在他的背部和胸部上下拍打的Frank；他没办法鼓足勇气去听的来自Foggy的语音留言；躺在卧室里的Elektra；他自己在面对这些事时的狂乱心跳。他把事情搞砸了。该死，是他把事情搞砸了。

Matt松开自己紧握的手，抓住了爸爸的战袍。袍子的红色在他指尖上高声呼喊，就和爸爸带袍子回家那天一个样。老天啊，他配不上这件袍子。他配不上任何事。带上这件战袍是愚蠢的，是非必要的，是一种耽溺。而Elektra最喜欢别人的耽溺。她最喜欢破坏别人的耽溺，最喜欢向别人证明耽溺多么没必要。而他的一切行为在她眼里都是耽溺。爸爸的战袍，Sato的性命：愚蠢的、非必要的耽溺。

Matt擦掉他靠住枕头的脸颊上的泪水。他一直咬住下嘴唇，直到快咬出血时才松口。该死的，他就在那里。他就在[b][i]现场[/b][/i]。他本可以救下她的；他本该救下她的。去他妈的断腿，去他妈的Elektra，去他妈的Frank，去他妈的借口——[b][i]他本该救下她的。[/b][/i]

他的手伸到背包更深处。他的指甲刨过他双节短棍的木头柄，然后摸索着他的旧衣衫，然后是他曾用来蒙面的旧方巾。

他本该救下她；他本该阻止Frank而非开口要求他帮忙。

等到下一次，他会的。

[hr]

几个小时的冥想让他的断腿安静下来一些，足够Matt起身在公寓里绕行一圈。他和房间最远处之间足足有六米多距离可以活动他那条没受伤的腿。消防梯也能用得上，尽管此刻单是想一想他的伤口便一跳一跳地悸痛。Frank的房间中央是空的，没有障碍物，正适合锻炼他的核心。此外，房间里有一口沙袋，沙袋上充斥着惩罚者的气味，Matt简直迫不及待想要对它饱以老拳。

他忍住了。不是现在。没有拐杖，新的支具刺激着他的感官，搅乱他的平衡感。Matt此刻能感觉到支具的侧面紧紧拥住伤口，似乎是增加了不少分量。但当他行动的时候，他补偿得太过：他在对抗的是他自身的体重而非支具了。Matt最开始的几步跳跃差点令他一头栽倒在书桌上。

Matt绕了好几个圈子才找回感觉。但那时候，他身体开始发抖，头发晕。昨天导致的他伤口附近的肿胀依然没有消退，因此，他的腿是支具之下的恒定烈火。Matt强迫自己继续，但他没能坚持到厨房。他的右腿拒绝移动，无论他怎么努力。他很清楚：它不可能再支撑他的体重到下一圈了，就算是用上冰袋。Matt叹气。他妥协了，朝着浴室跳过去，沿路用力地扶着墙壁分担他该死的体重。 

泡澡的感觉舒服到可怕：热水给他的负罪感加上了新的重量新的烈度。Matt感觉到它冲破他的皮肤，压迫着骨头，将他紧紧地按在一起不至于四分五裂，但也同时在朝四面八方撕扯他。等他洗好澡，他比之前感觉更糟糕了，负罪感在翻番增长而非被冲走。但至少，等到Frank回家的时候，Matt身上不会留有锻炼过的痕迹。

不过Frank也并没盯着他看：他嗖地在公寓里冒出来，直奔厨房给他的保温杯续咖啡，一路上脚步不曾停。路过的时候，Frank说了一句：“早啊，帅哥。”

“滚蛋，Frank。”Matt怒喝。

他认为他听到了Frank的一声叹息。但那个声音太快了，Matt吃不准。“会的。”Frank回答。他拿上他的咖啡，离开了。

[hr]

这样子过了好几天——Frank打一声招呼，用自编的某个绰号叫他，口吻里的傲慢俯就不断加深。Matt回以一句咒骂。然后是沉默。不再有消防梯上的深夜共处。不再有关于战斗和家庭的轶事交换。Frank在外头：在停车场里倒腾他的车，或者天知道哪里做着天知道什么事。他把他大部分重装武器都从公寓里搬走了。Matt一直竖着耳朵留意警笛声。他留意警用电台，并且查看手机上的新闻。但不论惩罚者在干什么事儿，这些事肯定逃过了执法机构的注意，又或者，他目前是在谋划什么大动作。

这恰是他需要努力的又一条理由，Matt心想。

恢复过程缓慢而痛苦。他每一天成功用双腿重新站起来，他就得有一天休息，把自己缩到地板上团成一个球或者四仰八叉地躺在行军床上，[b][i]吸取教训[/b][/i]。他在心里追溯着新的疼痛的源头，找到不动用左腿锻炼体魄的方法。他将他的愤怒往下压，压，压，压到体内，每当他遭遇新挫折时，每当他重重栽到书桌上拉伤手臂时，每当他下消防梯以滑稽的方式着地扭到他右脚踝时。

他在慢慢变强。他必须变强。他的胃口回来了，他的肿胀消退了，他的衣服开始比先前合身。某个晚上，Matt大胆地上了消防梯，并成功让自己站到栏杆上。他全身上下都在抖不假，但，他终于靠着一条腿站在栏杆上一只手扶着上头的屋檐找到了平衡。高度的变化让他头晕。他想要一直高高凛立在那里，像一块分水石，布朗克斯区像一阵一阵的浪潮劈面压来又从他身边流走。他想要顺势一头潜进温吞的死水里，让浪潮带着他前往远方厉声高唱的警笛。

Frank的脚步声冲着浴室过来了。Matt的颅内颜色变成赤红。他一手捏紧成拳，在心里默默爆粗发誓，他是绝对不会下去的，看看这个王八蛋有没有本事让他下去。但是窗子砰一声关上了，伴随着一句嘟囔：“真他妈的冷。”浴室门也关上了。淋浴里流出热腾腾的水，Matt能感觉到蒸汽从他背后的砖墙渗出来。

[hr]

第二天，又只剩他一个人。他的节奏让他心烦：现在他总是跳，站，跳，站；太慢。肯定有什么更好的训练方法。他只有胫骨骨折了，他的大腿依然是可以承重的。所以，Matt跳，下蹲：他维持身体稳定的右腿肌肉被用得太狠以至于它在灼痛。他双手撑在地板上，缓解部分压力。然后，慢慢地，试探着，他将自己的左膝放到地上。

膝盖下方一阵剧痛：他的肌肉在骨折处悸动。Matt像是被烫伤一般缩了一下，半心半意地以为Frank会从厨房里噌地冒出来嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地威胁要从膝盖处将他的腿一枪射断。然而，经过一阵异常缓慢、涟漪般一路扩散至他头皮的悸痛，Matt嗤笑他的身体虚张声势，并且再次努力尝试。他膝盖处的分量加重导致胫骨处有火焰在腾起。他小心翼翼，随时等着在肌肉导致骨骼错位的前一刻收回力道。

但是，疼痛不再加剧了。Matt完美地保持了蹲姿的平衡。

他维持这个姿势许久，实际超出了他的能力，然后，Matt放松了脚上的力道躺在地板上。他汗如雨下，抖得停不下来。疼痛让他的双腿重若千钧。

爸爸的声音回到他脑海里，响亮，清晰：“起来，Matty。还有正事要做。”

Matt在胸口画了个十字，然后重新起身。

[hr]

他的右腿在他身下哆嗦。整间公寓在他注意力里变得清晰锐利。挂着沙袋的铁链在他耳边嘎吱直响。

Matt朝沙袋挥出第一拳。他利用他趋近时的动量发力。皮革到处都是磨损的痕迹，而且到处都是Frank的气味：他的指关节，他的血。将气味打得稀薄四散那么一秒钟令他兴奋，但Frank的气味立刻又卷土重来。想象着眼前是Frank而非沙袋，Matt再次挥拳，这一次用了左手。

他慢慢地来，控制着自己的节奏，留心自己的极限。他非常认真地考虑每一击和之前有什么不同，他动用的是哪些肌肉群，他从哪里发力。他提醒自己转动脚踝不要转动得太过，提醒自己保持手腕的中立位。他右边大腿的灼痛曾经一度好似还有些脉脉温情，现在已经变成了无所保留的烈火，以烧焦他的方式绝望地呼喊着[b][i]停下[/b][/i]。但Matt找到了一种节奏：他调整自己的高度，确保自己站在同一个点上不动。一条腿的他没办法闪身走位，但他可以沉身下蹲，然后起身一记刺拳。他也试着练了后手直拳和上勾拳。

Frank杀了她。那个王八蛋用他的两只手冷血无情地杀了她，然后把她留在后备箱里听任她腐烂，直到第二天早上才将她抛尸河中。

Matt发出一声吼。他的下一击是一记超手摆拳，准准地打在沙袋上本该是Frank脸的位置。他的拳头落了上去；沙袋猛地后摆，链子哐啷响。空气涌进来，填满沙袋曾经占据的空间。空气中微粒四溅，Frank，皮革，汗水，夜魔侠本人——绝不留手地宣泄着怒火的夜魔本人。

拳头落上去和战斗告终之间的那一瞬间是一种纯然的幸福。

在链子的嘎吱声中，沙袋摆回到中心。Matt弯下腰，拳头撑在膝盖上，胸口剧烈起伏着大口呼吸。然后，他坐倒在地，往后仰，直到他的肩胛骨撞到墙上。他的断腿在炽热的火焰中一阵阵疼。他的双肩双臂还有双拳都因为这一轮拳击而愉快地疼着。沙袋的反作用力让他的指关节上都是血，但Matt却觉得充实和满足。

[hr]

这一次，他洗了个冷水澡。怒火慢慢从他毛孔里渗出去，直到水变暖而他体内冷如冰。他走出浴缸，指节刺痛。这点小伤，冥想一小会儿就过去了，但在无手部防护的情况下练拳显然不是个很好的主意，如果他指望着恢复先前状态的话。

床下的衣服全都是穿过的——自从他和Frank不再交谈之时起，洗衣服务也停掉了。Matt套上穿着次数最少的一条便裤，然后翻找上衣。他能找到的最干净上衣是一件连帽衫。他轻嗅一下，明白了原因：这是Frank的连帽衫。自从Sato被冷血谋杀之后，他已经穿遍了自己的每一件上衣，只除开Frank的这件连帽衫。

Matt将连帽衫乱揉成一团，然后把它丢回到它应该待的位置：公寓里Frank占据的那一边。他双手在行李袋里翻动，哗哗地翻着书页，让被惩罚者污染过的空气散去一点点，直到他捕捉到一丝家的味道。家的味道，没有醋的刺激气味，没有鲜血的铜腥气。以前的家。他想要回到从前，回到他一个人的时候。

他检查行李袋的侧兜。一个侧兜是空的，另一个闻起来隐约有Fogwell健身房的味道。该死——还有更多的Frank需要清除。Matt撕扯着侧兜里的东西，准备将它丢到房间另一面去和帽衫作伴，但此时，他捕捉到一丝他自己的汗水味道。这是他的绑手带。Frank肯定是在帮他取衣服的时候一并捎带上了他的绑手带。

Matt的双手无力地垂落到大腿上，他整个人则直接一跤坐倒在地。他紧抓他的憎恨他的愤怒不放手：憎恨和愤怒是有正当理由的，是[b][i]正确的[/b][/i]，但它们偏偏就是消失了。他捏紧的拳头用力握住他的绑手带还有丝绸床单，但憎恨和愤怒顺着拳头的缝隙从他五指之间悄然溜走。有一些界限Frank从未擅越，还有一些界限Frank率然越过了。无论Matt如何努力，他被这些纵横界限绊住，陷身在绳结之中无法挣扎脱身。

他松手，绑手带掉到他腿上，脸埋进两只手里。Matt用力地抓着头发，想让自己把注意力牢牢放在当前。Frank谋杀了Sato，他谋杀了Sato因为[b][i]他就是这样的人[/b][/i]。他杀人。他不会变，他不会变好，而Matt纯粹是犯蠢才会有过别的指望。绑手带能证明的不过是Frank没有好好地清空健身包就拿它装了干净衣服和丝绸床单。

愚蠢的、非必要的[b][i]耽溺[/b][/i]。Frank嘲笑过这种耽溺，但他从未毁掉它。

Matt一掌挥向床头柜，将柜子掀翻。玻璃稀里哗啦碎掉了，水流到硬木地板的缝隙里，药瓶在地上滚动。他用力撕扯着绑手带，然后将乱七八糟的带子扔到一旁。

他抓住行军床沿，在起身站立的同时顺势将它掀翻。单是把被褥都拽到地上还不够，Matt要让整张床底朝天。他要用力拉扯着床架，直到整张床被拆散，直到他栖身的房间一角跟他内心一样凌乱。他撕扯，挥拳，怒吼，但这些都还不够。Matt独自一人在他一手制造的废墟中摇摇晃晃，每一道伤口都是他咎由自取。

突然，他如雷般的心跳有了一个轻柔的回声。那是另一套心跳，急如闪电，在门外哒哒哒哒地快速轻跳。Matt听着门外涌动着的迟疑不决。Rina的手臂抬起来，放下去，抬起来，放下去。最终，她用俄语低声咒骂了自己一句，终于鼓起勇气敲了下门。“你好？你这边好吵。我……我……”她的心跳更快了，飞速跳动着。她最后说的是：“……我很抱歉。”Matt不知道该怎么回答。他的第一个动作是抬手抓过他还湿漉漉的头发。过短的头发竖着扎过他的掌心。空气里袅袅散发着灰尘和伤病的味道；汗水和碎片。木地板上多出了因为他推倒家具而造成的新豁口；药瓶、碎玻璃、水洒落一地。“对不起，Rina。我会小声点。”

她在门外来回倒腾双脚，鞋子紧张不安地从地板上擦过。她这是在积攒勇气提出抱怨？不，Rina的心跳快归快，但是完全是出于别的原因。“你是不是……你那边事情都还好？你是不是……你刚才是不是摔倒了或者……？这不关我的事，可是……”

她的担忧像是涨起的潮水从门下一点一点渗过来，堆积在Matt赤裸的脚边上。“我……”但他不知道接下来该说什么。所有的话都不对头：并不好，并不OK，并不是没事。他用力地吞咽一下，然后再次努力。他伸手，从他掀翻的行军床那边拽过来一件他自己的连帽衫。那件衣服上味道太重，但至少它可以遮住他赤裸胸膛上的青一块紫一块淤伤。“我只是……我撞倒了点东西。”

Rina又低声嘟囔了一句道歉，外加一句“听上去你们好像在打架”。此时，Matt在地上一堆药瓶里摸索寻找他的墨镜。他终于找到了墨镜，快速将它重新戴上，然后单腿跳到门口。

一片碎玻璃刺穿他的脚底。突如其来的剧痛差点让Matt一头栽到门上头。他握住门把手，让自己站直，而玻璃碎片插进他足底插得更深。他呻吟一声。

他打开门，免得自己失声喊出来。

Rina的心跳已经是超音速了。她朝着走廊退出一大步。“我很抱歉。”

Matt伸出一只手试图安抚她。通过她的脉搏，她的恐惧触手可及。“不，我很抱歉。我——”“你的事情不该我多事，我只是——”

“——今天来回走动时有点不太顺。”“——我在想你是不是摔倒了。上一次你摔倒，你流血流得好厉害差点没命——”

他叹气。“这事儿我也很抱歉。”Rina听不到他的话。Matt也几乎听不到他自己的话，因为她的血液循环系统正在疯狂运转。“——而Frank又总是不在家。我想确认你没事。”

“我没事，Rina。”终于：他之前说不出口的话现在说出了口，因为Rina需要听到它。“我没事。我会——”他倒腾了一下双脚，勉勉强强忍住没露出痛苦的表情，但那块玻璃更深地刺进他脚底。“——我会更当心一些。”

虽然她往前踏出一步，但她一只脚又往后移动了一点。她心跳里的害怕短暂消失了一阵子，进入到某种果决的节奏——Matt模糊地认得这个节奏：那一晚，当她发现他躺在消防梯上命垂一线的时候。“你的脚在流血。”

“它没事。”

“你地上有碎玻璃。”“是啊，我踩到了一点玻璃。我的脚没事。我没事。很抱歉吵到你。”

Rina气恼地哼了一声，仿佛是不满意Matt竟然不懂：她不是在生他气。她朝着门扬起一只手，然后又谨慎地退开一步。“我可以……我可以帮忙。你的脚。”

Matt叹气。他的手在抖，因为他很想关上门。但Rina的心跳仿佛在触摸他脸颊和脖子上的皮肤，它的震动宛如温情的爱抚。慢慢地，Matt意识到，他有太久没有和人说过话，有太久没有和人有过亲近的关系。

但是，弹药的气味压倒了他强烈希望有个人陪伴的可悲可怜需要。他将门微微推上了一点，心沉下去，因为他知道，这扇门一关，Rina便不会再回来。她太害怕，太胆怯，不会冒被二次拒绝的风险。“我会处理好的，Rina。谢谢你。”

“我可以帮忙。”她坚持。“对不起，拜托，就让我……我可以帮忙。”

他脚下的碎片踩得越来越深。Matt能感觉到他的腿在摇摆。他可以将她拒之门外，Rina也不会继续逼他。但是再然后呢？她给Frank打电话么？Matt无法忍受这个想法：Frank回到家，发现他受了新伤，发现公寓一片狼藉，行军床翻倒，地上全是碎玻璃。Matt想象着接下来的对话：那肯定是一连串的气恼冷哼、无奈呻吟以及大白眼。惩罚者会闪身进厨房，把他的保温杯装满，然后重新大步走出门，制造更多的谋杀，引发更多的骚乱，内心洋洋自得，因为他知道：地狱厨房的恶魔现在连唯一能站直的腿都不剩了，无处可去，无人可依。

Matt的喉咙口缩紧成一只拳头，紧得他无法吞咽。他唯一能做的动作是朝着Rina微微一点头，然后拉开大门。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1795807859[/url]

有没有想过他到底在做什么？  
事情如何都从真变假？  
但有时候我感觉提问不如沉默。

有了欲望，  
就会燃起火焰。  
有了火焰，  
就注定有人烈焰焚身。  
但燃烧就燃烧吧，  
又不是说你必死无疑。  
你得站起身来，努力，努力，努力。  
站起身来，努力，努力，努力。

多么可笑，心可以将我们眼睛蒙蔽，  
一次又一次。  
为何我们那么容易相爱，  
就算一切都不正确。

有了欲望，  
就会燃起火焰。  
有了火焰，  
就注定有人烈焰焚身。  
但燃烧就燃烧吧，  
又不是说你必死无疑。  
你得站起身来，努力，努力，努力。  
站起身来，努力，努力，努力。

有没有担心过一切可能变质终结？  
想到这一点会不会让你泪水盈眶？  
当你在外面，为所欲为，  
难道你只是口不对心？  
告诉我，难道你只是口不对心？

有了欲望，  
就会燃起火焰。  
有了火焰，  
就注定有人烈焰焚身。  
但燃烧就燃烧吧，  
又不是说你必死无疑。  
你得站起身来，努力，努力，努力。  
站起身来，努力，努力，努力。

*8月23日处暑，第九十七更。

本章是三字头的最后一章了；而且本章标志着这个故事的译文进入最后三分之一。不知不觉，时间过得也挺快的。

*小红和小黑则从这一章起进入了第三次同居。

这一次同居和甜蜜、相互信任的第二次同居完全不是同一个氛围，和出于无奈、相互忍受的第一次同居甚至也不同。虽然第三次同居也是出于无奈，相互忍受，但，第一次不愉快时，两个人尚未彼此了解和理解，第三次则是双方相互了解和理解之后仍不可避免走到这一步（这样更加让人悲伤难过，深感无力）。

特别是，此时，Matt会有一种强烈的被背叛感：他信任了Frank，开口请他去处理手合会，结果，这事情演变成他想保护的Sato死在Frank手下，死在他自家的客厅里。而Frank也不免有些焦躁：他是惩罚者，一直都是，出于他自己的立场，而且特别是出于对Matt的保护，Sato必死——Matt却看不到这一点。

总之，小红小黑迎来了新冰点。

*8月24日九十八更。

*上一章里，迫于形势，Sato的死造成的后果处理得比较轻描淡写，但在这一章里开始展示出后续的巨大冲击：Frank和Matt的冰点僵持关系；Matt针对Frank冷血的愤怒和针对他自己无能的自责；面对Matt的怒火采取冷处理避而不见隐忍不发的Frank。  
第三次同居以压抑的情绪起，所以，当Matt开始练拳，特别是当他愤怒掀翻家具，我好像觉得看到一场久等的雨，压抑的情绪终于稍微泄了一点点。

*愤怒让小红斗志昂扬。“只有胫骨骨折”，小红你是觉得还不够么？

*曾经代表两人定情信物（？）的帽衫被归还了，TAT

*绑手带那个，以防有读者忘记了，特别提一句：它在第十章里出现过。  
当时，Frank去Matt公寓帮他取一些个人用品以便他的寄居更舒服。Frank拿起Matt的健身包，把里头的东西倒出来，看过，别的东西留在Matt公寓，绑手带*特意*重新塞回包里——Frank一直是尊重Matt作为战士的一面的，他希望他训练，他希望他恢复，他希望他继续战斗。

*在这样一个冰冷的环境里，Rina成为了一个慰藉，唯一一个可以让Matt打开门的人。

*预计明天就进入四字头的章节了。[/color]


	40. 放下你/Over You

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

本章里出现了‘flurrious’这个单词——这不是错拼。唔，我是说：实际上的确没这个拼法，但当我想到Rina的心跳时，我不断在脑海里听到这个词，所以我就用了它。[color=Silver]（*flurrious源自名词flurry，flurry指雪或者叶子被风突然卷动，作者在这里自行将它衍生成了形容词）[/color]

我本想在周五贴出这一章以庆祝我生日；遗憾的是，这一章的写作一直艰难。首先是Matt和Rina的对话让我纠结了好些天，然后，我又迟疑不决不确定该怎样收尾。本章的可能结尾数不下于五个，其中有一个我真的很想很想放进来，但它就是不太合情理。幸好，我想我现在选择的结尾会让下一章发生的事情发展得更合乎逻辑。 

读者们，亲爱的读者们，谢谢你们坚守这个故事。我怎样感谢你们都不过分：没有你们，没有你们的善意言语和对角色的深刻见地，我走不到今天。你们一定要知道：你们全都那么棒。谢谢你们。

[hr]  
   
[align=center]“也许如果我对自己说“我已经放下你”说得足够多  
也许如果我坚持这样做”

——《Over You》，Ingrid Michaelson（主唱），Great Big World（客串）[/align]

[hr]

和开放式骨折比起来，Matt脚上的碎玻璃片完全不是个事儿，但Rina对待二者的态度并无区别。她的紧张不安退居次位；现在，她大刀阔斧但又细致精准地以他的伤口为目标。Matt被引到Frank的旋转写字椅上坐下。Rina去浴室里拿了毛巾，从水槽下拿了Frank的医药箱，然后坐在地板上。她没有费事去戴手套或者拿镊子，而是以纤细的手指捏住玻璃片的边缘，提醒Matt说会有点疼，然后用力拉。玻璃片滑过肌肉；新鲜的血液啪嗒滴在地板上。  

恐惧又重新回到她的心跳里，Rina的声音再次变得轻薄。她扭头的动作搅动着空气：毫无疑问，她在打量他制造的混乱。“你肯定是摔倒了好多次。” 

Matt点点头。伴随着啪一声，那片玻璃从他脚上拨出来，让他胃里翻腾。因为难堪，他的血液在血管里既冷又热地涌动。

Rina紧紧地压了一块毛巾到伤口上。她纤小的拇指如同一根针压在Matt脚上。“那些唱片……”她低声说，“你和Frank……你们没必要那样。不是说我不感激。但没这个必要。” 

“你也没必要为我们送吃的。”Matt指出。

她的回答很快。“我是做多了。”但在两人之间长长一段心照不宣的沉默后，Rina继续说：“你在痊愈中。你要吃好才能长力气。Frank，他……他总是吃那些……那些包装食品。军用配餐。是叫MRE么？”Matt能听到Rina的脸嫌弃地皱起来。“不好。”[color=Silver]（*MRE，meal ready-to-eat的缩写，指即时餐）[/color]

她松开他脚上的毛巾，检查伤口。一声叹息从她嘴里逸出来。Rina将毛巾压在他脚上，然后将脚压到地上。“用力按住。”她一边说一边站起身。“这里应该不需要缝针，但我去给你医生打个电话以防万一。”

“别。”Matt说。他本来没想采用这么尖锐的语气。再次开口时，他将口气缓和下来，免得吓到Rina。“我很确定这道伤口没事。谢谢你。”

Rina信了他的话。或者，至少她没有坚持。任务一完成，她的心跳便再度加快。但她没有急匆匆掉头逃走，而是四顾寻找下一个任务：她走向厨房，开始在橱柜里翻找。 

这样太有劳她了。Matt准备起身。“Rina，你不必——”

她回来了，拿着更多工具：一套年代悠久的撮箕和扫帚。“地上有碎玻璃。”

“我来就好。”

“不！不。”他感觉到她在冲他摆手。Rina的恐惧如此明显，以至于Matt很难判断她希望他坐着别动到底是为了保护他还是保护她自己。很可能两者兼有。“你别动。用力按住了。我来扫玻璃。”

为了她，Matt坐着没动。他听着她的动静：扫帚扫过地面，玻璃慢慢汇成一堆，她的心跳啪啪跳动。工作只是让她不会在靠近他时那样紧张不安，但Rina还是首先扫清通往公寓门的道路，以便她逃离。

她把所有东西都收拾妥帖了：碎玻璃，水，药瓶，床头柜；行军床，衣服，被褥。Rina甚至还用力推开了行军床上方的窗户，让一股新鲜的轻风吹进来。等她打扫完毕，Matt脚上的伤口已经止了血。Rina用绷带将Matt的脚包好，缠紧，抚平医用胶带的边缘。

他准备开口对她说谢谢，但Rina已经开始往外撤，嘴里不停喃喃说着歉意的话以及一些俄语，还小声提到冰箱空了之类的事情。她撤得如此之快，她首先砰一声关上公寓门，然后才在走廊里说了一句道歉的话。她的脚步声又轻又急，一溜烟回了自己公寓。

Rina留在身后的井井有条秩序给了Matt当胸一拳。他的脚被绷带包好，屋子整洁，空气新鲜。但若是她知道。若是她知道他做过的事，他有份帮忙害死的人，他协同Frank抛弃的尸体。而现在，他使着脾气耍着性子，惊动了邻居过来悉心安抚照料他。“你要不要让她帮你把你的尿布也一并换了？”Stick问。这句话鞭策着Matt用他受伤的右脚站起来，跳回行军床边。

她把所有东西都整理好了。背包放在枕头下。行李袋装满了脏衣服，放在床的中间。被褥床单整整齐齐叠放在行军床床尾。Matt让身体放松躺平，回到他常待的位置，等着地板从下面裂开，或者天花板从上头砸下来。没有任何事发生。寒风从窗子吹进来，吹过他的背又深入到公寓内，衬得公寓格外空旷。空落落。Matt整个身体又涌起熟悉的渴望。他渴望[i][b]家[/b][/i]。在他的五感中，这里与他在地狱厨房的公寓何其相像，虽说是缩小版本的。而他在偌大世界里占据的孤零零一角因为Frank不在显得更加孤零零。

Matt将手从行军床上撤走，以免自己再次将它一把掀翻。

[hr]

Rina回来了，带着一盘热腾腾的食物。她将盘子放在他腿上。溢着油汁的红肉，伴着土豆、胡萝卜和大蒜。不是什么花哨菜式，但是香浓气息钻进Matt心里，像是一剂清凉的草药糊在他一直放任孳生的纵横伤口上。

他感觉到他脸上不由自主地慢慢冒出一个淡淡苦笑。“我自己会做饭。”他对她说。

“这里根本没有做饭的食材。”Rina回答。她在行军床和门之间来回踱步，节奏不稳。她的心跳跟她说[i][b]快跑[/b][/i]，但她其余的部分努力想要留下来。最终，她选择了折衷的方案：Rina在Frank的写字椅上坐下来，和Matt离着一段距离，而且如果有必要的话她可以不受阻拦地迅速撤离公寓。

她上衣的宽松面料在她手指间捻动，窸窣作响。Rina在努力鼓起勇气坚定意志。很久没有过伴儿的并不止Matt一个。

他在盘子边缘处摸到一只叉子：有分量，有装饰，正儿八经的银器，因为历史悠久而稍微有点氧化失色，大概是传承自缝制Rina借给他的那床被褥的人。Matt戳着盘子里的食物，通过质地判断食材，然后咬下第一口。

对话迟迟没有发生。Matt不知道该从哪里打开话题，甚至，他该不该打开话题。但Rina的紧张不安最终迫使他开口问：“你认识Frank多久了？” 

“从他搬到这里来的时候起。”

“你有没有认出他，当……在这之前？” [color=Silver]（*Matt没问完的半句话是“当你在新闻/通缉令里看到他”之类的，但他最终没把这么尖锐的问题问出口，而是含糊带过。但Rina依然心照不宣地懂了）[/color]

Rina的双手停止摆弄，平放到腿上。她的心跳并没有停顿，但她的呼吸放慢了，看似冷静（可她实际上并不冷静）和无辜（可她其实无法主张自己不知情）。她声音里的活力消失了。“他长了一张大众脸。”她这样回答。

她这种语气Matt再熟悉不过了：他在审讯室里的客户们就是这样的。Rina完全是一副穷途末路的嫌疑犯口吻。“对不起，我不是想说……”该死，他到底想说什么呢？他现在的身份本该是Frank的弟弟。

“那你就装得像他该死的弟弟呀。”Stick斥责他。

“他和我，”Matt开口。他搜肠刮肚想着该怎么说，结果发现说实话竟然也意外地合适。“我们不亲近。看过新闻里的那些事儿，我从来都没想到他还会有邻居，更别说肯帮他做饭的邻居。”

Rina的心跳稳定了一些。Matt花了长长一秒钟意识到，他在微笑。她在写字椅上挺直了身体，不再假装。“我知道他是个好人。我知道他保护别人。”在一段耐人寻味的沉默之后，她补充了一句：“他保护你。”

Matt强撑着和恐惧感做对抗。Rina先前离开公寓之时，他体验过如出一辙的恐惧感，因为他即将迎来寂静、离弃和消失。但，他等着的灾难迟迟未发生。

他又吃了一口食物，没有说话。

等到他停下咀嚼，Rina才开口问：“对不起，可是……你和Frank为什么不亲近？”

原因多如牛毛，Matt选了最简单的。“我们完全不是一类人。我们从来不是一类人。”

“那么……”Rina没说下去。她重新考虑着，然后另外起了个头，这次语速更快：“可是你——抱歉，只是……你住在他这里。亲近或者不亲近，他都把你接到这儿来了。两次，他两次把你接到这儿来。”

把他接到这儿来，给他吃的，帮他洗澡，护理他的伤口，帮他取了丝绸床单、书籍和衣服，[i][b]杀了医生[/b][/i]。“是啊。”Matt承认。他又往嘴里塞了一口吃的。

“也许他想要保持不同？”Rina试探着问。

Matt摇头。“他不想要保持不同。” 

她瑟缩了一下。“对不起……”

“不，不，Rina，不必说对不起。是我对不起。”他戳着盘子里剩下的食物，叹气。他把他的怒火归到真正的罪魁祸首上去。“是我对不起。”

她花了好久才鼓足勇气回到对话里。当Rina回来时，她的声音轻如耳语。“也许他需要保持不同。” 

Matt从话里拿掉了所有指责语气之后才开口问：“在你来看，他有不同么？”

她耸耸肩。“是的，当你不在这里的时候。”

“你说过他那时很担心。”

“他那时很担心。很专注。他想要你回来，他想要你好。他……我解释不来，而且我也不该多事。”从她口吻来判断，她后悔提起了这个话题。“但是他那会儿和平日不一样。Frank，他那会儿和平日不一样。一个人待着……这会使人改变，特别是如果他们失去了亲近的人。”

Matt把食物含在嘴里，抵抗在他喉咙口滋生的反酸。Frank愤怒的解释“[i][b]如果那样能救你的命[/b][/i]”在他脑海里一遍一遍重放。他脑子里还慢慢地想起许多别的事：他想到了爸爸，想到了Castle一家，想到了Foggy和Karen，想到了Elektra。因为，Rina说得对：改变并不会单单因为一个人待着。Frank和他并没有分开多久。改变一个人的是失去，特别是当你清楚你失去的是什么。

但是，当他落到手合会手里的时候，Frank失去的到底是什么呢——一桩任务？他们现在到底算是什么关系呢？Matt强迫自己咽下食物，坐在那里，不说话。答案徐徐生成的感觉像是羽翼从他胸口舒展开，每一片羽毛都来自压力：Frank紧紧抓住他不松手时在他胸骨上留下的压力。  

[hr]

Rina留下来，盯着他吃完了盘子里的所有东西。抢在他起身主动把盘子送过去之前，她过来从他手里取走了盘子。“你休息。”她一边说，一边朝门口退去。“我会再过来的，要是Frank一直不回来。要是不打扰你。” 

Matt摇头。他们在同一个房间里一同消磨了那么久的时光，现在她要走了，他竟有些恍惚。“不会打扰我。只是你不用麻烦你自己。”

“对我来说这不麻烦。”

他避免自己继续往下说些让双方都不知所措的话，而是真诚地说了一句：“谢谢你，Rina。谢谢这一切。”

他伸出手，本想和她握一握。但Matt在最后一刻想起Rina的急促心跳，于是将手缩回来。他举起双手作出一个投降的姿势，然后将它们放回到腿上，表示他无意继续。 

这个姿势消除了Rina的恐惧。她的脚擦过地板，朝着他走回来。Matt感觉到她举起一只手，腕间带着香水的淡淡花香味，朝他的头伸了过来。她在最后一秒钟改变了主意，改冲他的肩膀伸过去，并且连这个主意也最终改掉，彻底缩回手。Matt尽可能久地抓住空气里她的体温。他心里想着：太久了，真他妈的太久了，他想念这些。但他迅速将这些念头深埋起来，趁着Stick还没有开言训斥。

Rina往后挪了一点点，挪到他伸手可及范围之外。她磕磕巴巴地说：“你的头发。短了。”

Matt点头。“比平常要短。”

“挺好看的。” 

她的心跳声像是一大群小鸽子在房间里扑腾。Matt露出一个大大的微笑。“谢谢你。”他说。

Rina艰难地吞咽了一下。“OK——[i][b]对不起[/b][/i]——bye。”

她奔到门外。动作之快，又是门先在她身后猛然关上，然后Matt才听到她一面回自己公寓一面在走廊里的道歉。随后是唱针擦过唱片的声音。接着，肖邦填满了这幢公寓楼，也挤走了Frank公寓里的空荡荡。

[hr]

在那之后，冥想变得容易实现。Matt离开冥想回到现实的时候，他的心智澄澈而宁定，黑暗但温暖，和他自己的心跳一起轻柔地脉动着。当一连串波涛般起伏的脚步声走上楼梯、打断维瓦尔第的乐曲时，他没有被惊到。他只是眨眨眼，在行军床上挪动了一下，将他的右脚踩在地板上。玻璃留下的伤口让他的右脚仍在一阵阵刺痛，但深层肌肉的紧张已经消失了，取而代之的是舒适的放松和灵活——这是很久没有出现过的情况。

Matt等着门被猛地推开，等着惩罚者走进来发觉地狱厨房的恶魔正等着他。他等着他渴盼已久的一场架。但是，Frank刚一走上二楼，Rina的音乐声就停了。走廊远处，她的公寓门打开，急促的脚步声从里头走出来，一双便宜的平底芭蕾鞋在地板上踩过。Rina站住。她的声音从她用来挡住脸的瀑布一样的头发上弹回来。“呃，打扰一下，Frank？”

Frank的脉搏居然能转变得那么快，立刻从行军般的节奏变成休整的节奏。Frank对Rina永远那么耐心。“女士？”

“呃……我只是在想，你应该知道……你弟弟，他……”

Frank的心跳一点一点地加快了。“女士？”  
   
“……他摔倒了。”

Frank身上残留的最后一点控制力也消失了。他转身，心跳咆哮着，几乎是以冲锋的速度冲进公寓。

Matt把冷笑藏在内里而非流于表面，但他让Frank清楚冷笑就在那里。“嗨，Frank。”

Frank的呼吸在狂怒和释然之间来来回回。对此，Matt强迫自己装出冷漠的样子，禁止自己张嘴吐出正在他喉咙口堆叠的一大堆问题和指责。他很高兴阻止了惩罚者发动攻击，尽管怀疑正在他内心飞快滋长，关于Frank猛冲进公寓到底是不是为了发动攻击。

Frank以来回踱步耗光他最后一点焦躁的能量。Matt着火的世界里写满了各式各样的挫败感：Frank的手掌用力抓挠着头皮，胸腔里的心脏砰砰地跳动，重重的脚步声在地板上来来回回。他终于停在书桌旁，心跳节奏放慢成精心控制着的挫败无力感。这个节奏Matt异常熟悉：自从他断腿，他的心跳便一直是这个调调。

“Red。”Frank装作漫不经心地回答。

Rina就在玄关处。她被风卷起扑簌乱舞的雪片般的心跳像一柄短刀斩断了他俩之间的紧张气氛。“他脚上扎伤了，但他没事。他说他不需要找医生。”[color=Silver]（*“被风卷起扑簌乱舞的雪片般的”，被我翻得这么啰嗦的一大段话就是作者在前言里提到的自创词flurrious……OTZ）[/color]

“反正我们也没有医生可以找了，对不对啊，Frank？”Matt问。

Frank转换话题：“统共就剩一只脚了。你他妈的这是干什么呢？”

惩罚者的脉搏以稳定的节奏跳动着传达[i][b]嘿你给我等着[/b][/i]。而这只是让Matt更怒目相向。“我没事。”

“他摔倒了。”Rina主动插话。“地上还有些碎玻璃。我扫掉了。”

Frank又一次转换话题：“你这是想搞破坏，Red？”

Matt已经准备开口作答，但Rina插话：“他摔倒了。”她的心跳到了喉咙口。Matt听她挣扎着把心脏吞回到胸腔里。Frank肯定是正盯着她看呢。不管他是怎么个眼神，反正，Rina被吓坏了。她的声音变得很轻。“他摔倒了。他现在没事，但他摔倒了。”

Frank退出房间的速度如此徐缓，Matt估计他是唯一一个察觉到的人。房间里的气氛从紧张僵持到稳定，当中伴随着一些经过控制的深呼吸——吸，呼，吸，呼。“谢谢你。”Frank终于一边用力挠头一边说。“谢谢你为了他过来——谢谢你。你不必这样做的。”

最后一句是对准Matt说的。整句话由弹片和铁丝网组成，在他肋骨下方捣着，正如Stick的声音在他颅骨内刮擦——“没用的怂货”。

Rina的存在是个慰藉。她像一道阵线，紧紧守在他俩之间。她紧张兮兮但坚持在场，这迫使他俩都稍微冷静下情绪。而且，一秒钟之后，房间里的整个气氛又变了，因为Rina磕磕巴巴地说：“还有，你的冰箱是空的。”

“空的？”

Rina用狂乱的心跳、用力的点头和一句低声的“是的。空的。没吃的。他应该有吃的。不是包装食品。这……”作为回答。她的声音更低了。“……这是我多事了。”

Matt向她亮出一个温和的微笑。他跟她一样清楚她的话听起来有多虚。Rina一只手扶在门口，大概是防止自己逃回公寓，然后，她努力挤出最后一句安静的陈述：“而且他不该老是一个人待着。”

好了，她终于说出口了。Rina一只脚用力踏了一下地板，以示她有多严肃，虽然她马上就低声致歉。

Frank正在以无形的方式向他施压。Matt的感官因为这样的紧张摩擦而刺痛：心跳声，呼吸声，双脚放在硬木地板上，沉默的一动不动。一系列微小的感官细节集合在一起，一点一点地刮擦着Matt。直到最后，Frank从金刚砂纸变成火柴，在他的感官里以一个耸肩的动作燃起。

Frank心跳自得地轻击着。“是啊，他不该。”

Rina很惊讶她的话被听进去了。她猛地一点头。“唔啊，再见。”

“女士。”

“Rina。”Matt朝着她离开的身影说。他留心听着Rina的公寓门关上，音乐声继续响起，然后，她又原路走回，紧张地守在门背后。   
   
她离开之后的公寓暗潮汹涌，敌意翻腾。两道锋线正面交锋，一场暴风雨蓄势待发。    
   
[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1772531151[/url]

[女声]  
放下，我已彻底放下你  
你穿起三件套的样子  
放下，我已彻底放下你  
你抱紧我的方式，这世界上再也不会有

[合唱]  
也许如果我对自己说“我已经放下你”说得足够多  
也许如果我坚持这样做，我会放下你  
也许如果我对自己说“我已经放下你”说得足够多  
也许如果我坚持这样做，我会放下你，放下你，放下你

[男声]  
放下，我已彻底放下你  
你大笑的方式  
因为我做过的一切  
放下，我已彻底放下你

[齐唱]  
你说那句话的方式，你说你会永远真实

[男声]  
我在你身边坠落  
我在你身边坠落  
我在你身边坠落  
我在你身边坠落

*本章这首主题曲我还挺喜欢的，欢迎欣赏，︿(￣︶￣)︿

*8月25日中元节99更，进入四字头的章节了。

*8月26日一！百！更！

*Rina也想摸小红头hhhh。人人都爱摸默多克的头。

*Matt最后的大大的微笑把Rina吓得夺门而出了。捶地笑。

*作者在评论里提过Rina是有背景构思的（她那么紧张不完全是因为性格或者社恐），但文中没有正式写出来。  
她和Sato是两个重要原创角色，人气都还可以，也没有让人觉得喧宾夺主。  
在这个故事里，Sato的存在意义在于引发小红小黑的原则分歧；Rina则像是软膏敷在他们的裂痕上，将愤怒自闭在内的小红[i][b]拖出来[/b][/i]，将隐忍游离在外的小黑[i][b]拖回来[/b][/i]，回到同一个公寓里，回到还能像正常人一样相处的位置上。

第三次同居没有第二次甜，但其实两次同居两人都袒露了很多。  
之前他们袒露的是过往：小红是怎么瞎的，他师从的谁，或者小黑过往生活里的一些细节——“家庭和战斗的轶事”。  
第三次同居他们开始袒露现在的自己：Matt开始明白，对于小黑来说他到底算什么。

*顺便说下，由于这几天一直在家养病孵蛋，所以，直到43章的前半章目前都大体翻完了。换句话说，除非忙得连自校调格式的时间都没有，否则，我还会以每天半章的速度继续连更至少五天。回见。[/color]


	41. 冲突/Fight

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

本章选择的歌曲是有原因的：10月17日，The Tragically Hip乐队的主唱兼加拿大国宝级人物Gord Downie罹患癌症过世。我从小长大的家庭里经常播放The Tragically Hip的歌。我很爱这支乐队，尤其是他们优秀的主唱，所以我忍不住将Gord Downie的歌曲用在这个故事里，作为对他所作艺术贡献的纪念。

我觉得这一章快让我垮掉了。我也说不上来是为什么。但我知道的是：过去四十八小时，我一直处在紧张性头痛中。我睡觉时磨牙磨得下颔都疼了。而我醒着的每一刻都在头脑里不断挥动锻造的大锤，试图理清楚到底需要表达些什么。而且，一如既往，当我实现我想表述的效果时，我用的字数比我预期中多得多。

当然了，这些都是值得的。整个故事都是值得的，特别是因为你们，所有了不起的读者，你们的精彩反馈，你们的支持。没有你们，我不会有耐力条完成这一章又一章的更新。抱歉本章花了这么久！希望你们喜欢！

[hr]

[align=center]“枕头像是炭火，我们怀着怒气躺平，  
我们沉入梦乡，你以为我们会有长进。  
你以为我让步是因为我觉得你对？  
或者是因为我不想和你发生冲突？  
……噢来啊我们放手一战啊。”

——《Fight》，The Tragically Hip[/align]

[hr]

Frank的视线在这小子身上逡巡，从他右脚新打上的绷带到他指关节上的擦伤，以及他的便裤紧贴双腿和他的连帽衫绷着包住肱二头肌的样子。“你他妈的之前是在干啥呢？”

“Rina正听着呢。”Red警告说。

是啊，他猜着也是。所以他一上楼梯她就逮到了他。所以她才会过来给那小子受伤的脚打掩护。“她以为我们会打起来。我们要开打么，Red？”

一个笑声。一个笑容。但声音和表情的背后全都是威胁的意味。“你告诉我呀。我们要开打么？”

Frank的嘴不受控制，而他身体的其他部分全进入了常态：肾上腺素激增，心脏激烈搏动，血管咚咚地舒张收缩。“只要你一句话。只要你他妈的一句话。”

那小子说了句什么。不管他说的是什么都不重要，单是他的声音就那么招人生气。这是向他的公然挑衅，逼着他使出最绝的手段，虽然Red现在连一条能让他站直的腿都不剩了。“你想要干架是吧？我会结束它。我他妈的一眨眼的工夫就会结束它。”往脑袋上用力一敲就够了。或者，那一针咪达唑仑终于能派上用场。Frank还留着那满满一针咪达唑仑和医生就用量留的便笺呢。Red耍脾气是吧？他可以在逝者遗物的小小帮助下把那阵脾气发作睡过去。等他醒来，他会发现身上拴着铁链，直到他懂得更好地照顾自己。

但Red没有咬钩。他用他被玻璃划伤的脚噌一下弹起来，脸上露出一个大大的负痛表情。Frank并没有留在原地看着Red离开；他大踏步冲进厨房开始煮一壶咖啡，并竖着耳朵听到Red的双掌击打在墙上然后翻身上了消防梯。

在他身后，浴室窗子砰一声关上了。

Frank拉开冰箱门。该死，这玩意儿果真空荡荡的。他关上冰箱门，转身看着料理台面上摞着的干净特百惠盒子。这没道理啊：他采买了食物也算过余量。按这小子的食量，他理应还能再吃上个一到两天，至少。但Red身上最近净是惊喜，他的食欲都不算个啥了：他还在恢复中的染血的指关节，他包着绷带的脚；好几天以前，他用冰敷他肿胀的脚踝，袖口明晃晃地沾着血痕。Frank几乎没看见过Red离开公寓，除了单腿在消防梯上上蹦下跳。这些细节全都向他勾勒出一幅相当可怜可悲的画面，表明自从医生可怜可悲的下场之后那小子在做些什么。

Frank穿过公寓。当他在属于他的公寓那一角里看见一件连帽衫时，Frank停下脚步。这是他的连帽衫，但自从Frank头一回把它扔给Red之后，那小子就几乎住在里头了，从没脱下过。这件帽衫现在被还回来了。Frank将衣服揉捏成一团，手掌死死按在上头，拉链齿咬着他的手。他紧握拳头如铁钳，穿过空旷的房间走到Red那一角。

他预期会得到一点反应：窗子上的一下敲击，一句“滚开，Frank”，[b][i]任何反应[/i][/b]。自从医生的事情之后，那小子的表现一直都明快得像一束阳光，Frank忍下了他一句句[b][i]滚蛋[/i][/b]和偶尔的[b][i]滚你妈的[/i][/b]，出于对那条该死的腿的尊重。但是在他拿行李袋里的脏衣服过程中，Red完全保持着沉默——他根本是彻底拒绝回应，因为他有在听，他肯定有在听。

Frank一边在行军床下翻找凌乱的衣服，一边尽他最大的努力让他的心脏在那小子的宝贝耳朵里发出诅咒的声音。没什么要拿的东西，除了Red那一晚在他公寓里用来装东西的背包。Frank还没想明白自己要做什么便已经将背包带抓在手里。

他将背包滑过地板。背包挂到碎裂的地板边缘，将翘起的木片从地板上剥离。他尽可能地制造出该死的噪音。之前都他妈的是白瞎。他不再小心翼翼踮着脚尖，不再以回避作为应对。去他妈的坐在消防梯上生闷气吧。赶紧挺直腰杆放马过来呗，Red。过来啊，拦住我啊。

拉链被狠狠拉开。Frank盯着窗户。他以为他看见了Red的指尖落在窗台上，但那肯定是灯光作怪。什么事情都没发生。从声音来判断，那小子甚至连站都懒得站起来，更别说悄然翻身进来开打。

Frank拉上背包拉链，将它塞回到行军床下。他把行李包背在肩膀上，让它压在他背上武士刀留下的痊愈中伤口上。平静占领了他。他脑内的枪火给Red的脾气也给他自己勉强压抑着的怒意充当着起伏的低音线。在Red重新两条腿站起来之前，他俩还有好几个礼拜要熬。Frank才他妈的不打算因为那个蠢货准备抱着他的道德观抖狠就让过去一个月里费的心流的血和该死的不杀忍者都就此付诸流水。

他俩以后还有的是用拳头解决这事儿的机会。在那之前，一切照常。在那之前，一切都是关于任务。在那之前，一切都是关于那条腿。长着那条腿的蠢货可以往后放。

[hr]

Frank留那小子独自一个自怨自艾发泄怒火。他喝了一杯咖啡，收拾了一堆衣服送洗，出门采买了些补给。该死，这小子只用了正常时间的一半就吃光了Rina送来的饭菜。他的新陈代谢简直像个十来岁的半大小子。这和他的个性倒确实匹配。

他先采购食品杂货，一些必需品。然后，他去了趟典当行。Frank抓起一张德彪西最佳选辑，以及一张近乎全新的穆索尔斯基专辑。他走到柜台前，发现柜台后的人直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，嘴唇抿成紧紧一道直线，那种表情是通过新兵训练时一次一次反复训练才会习得的。“还需要别的什么么，sir？”他问。Frank摇头，递现金过去。接过找零的时候，Frank得到一句“谢谢你，sir。”这句谢谢肯定不止是因为他的惠顾。他朝着柜台后的男人一点头。回他公寓的一路上，他心口一直沉甸甸的。感激只不过提醒着他他忙于照看地狱厨房的熊孩子时没办法完成的活儿。[color=Silver]（*地狱厨房的熊孩子，Fucking Toddler of Hell’s Kitchen。小黑给人起外号也是信手拈来）[/color]

Frank把车停进停车场的时候，Red还在消防梯上。他好歹是穿上了外套，但他还是缩着身体，兜帽遮着脸，仿佛一件抓绒足够抗寒。看到这一幕，Frank手下额外加了把力，恶狠狠甩上车门。Red的双肩因为这声音缩了一下。Frank翻了一记白眼：这么说就不是在冥想咯，只是坐在寒冬的下午里，冷瑟瑟，气哼哼，听着城市的动静希望他自己不在这里而是在别处。

Frank把东西提进公寓。他把冰箱和橱柜填满，东西分门别类理好，便于Red单凭触摸便能辨识。他煮一壶新咖啡，拿上唱片，走出公寓，确保他往外走的脚步没在看到浴室窗子的时候有任何迟疑。

他考虑过敲开Rina的门，为她和夜魔打交道而亲身道谢——这是她应得的。但他不想吓着她。再说了，她也不希图谢意。话虽如此，Frank依然发现自己像个白痴一样傻站在那儿，一条手臂夹着两张旧唱片，另一条手臂撑着门框。耶稣基督，他当时到底是怎么想的啊，怎么会躲在外面躲那么多天？当然了，他这样做是回避与那小子发生正面冲突，免得在Red在场的情况下抛弃Sato的尸体听他坐在副座上念叨生命有多神圣。但这些都不是理由。他清楚后果——他他妈的很[i][b]清楚后果[/i][/b]，就像他从他俩第一次相遇时起就清楚，Red唯一想要往死里惩罚的人不是坏人，不是[b][i]Frank[/i][/b]，而是Red自己。

唱片很轻松就从门下面滑了进去。Frank往后转，快步走，但没走出两步，两张唱片便嗖地贴着地面飞了出来。

“我谢谢你的盛情，谢谢你。”Rina站在紧闭的门后面，说，“可是没有……没有这个必要。”

“这不是我送的。”Frank说。

Rina的门拉开了几厘米，安全链依然挂着，被绷得紧紧的。她苍白的面容和浅色的头发从门缝里冒出来，像是道魅影。“我跟你弟弟说过了——”

“人们跟我弟弟说过很多事。他从来不擅长听。”该死，这句话还真是讽刺，因为正僵坐在消防梯上的Red十之八九把这场对话的每一个字都听得清清楚楚。“欠你太多了，不止几张唱片而已，女士。为你之前做过的。为你现在做的。收下几张唱片至少可以让他好过点。”

Rina耸耸肩，门框后的脸垂下来。“我饭菜是做多了。”她说。

Frank点点头。“是啊，女士。我们都很承情。谢谢你。”

她瞥一眼地上的唱片。“这是他送的？”Frank点头。她拧了一下身体，内心矛盾重重。然后，Rina蹲下身，一条苍白的细胳膊蛇一样从门缝里爬出来，把唱片捡回去。她重新站起身。“谢谢你们。”她纠正说，“但是请跟他说不要再送了。我是认真的。拜托。”

“好的，女士。”

Rina点头。她准备去关门，但她停下来，追问了一个问题。这个问题Frank差点错过了：那几个字说得那么轻，他自己的大脑一片喧嚣，很难听清。他的回答是机械的：“是的，女士。我很好。谢谢你。”

不管她信不信他的话，结果都是一样。Rina又点了一下头，小声说了最后一次谢谢你们，然后关上门。Frank朝他的公寓走去，一边走一边数着她落锁的声音。他向上帝发誓，要是Red敢说任何话，要是他把脑袋从浴室窗户外伸进来念叨唱片的事，要是他敢抱怨说他被人当成借口利用，Frank就把他锁在外头，关在消防梯上，直到他的腿愈合为止。

但是公寓寂然无声。Frank给他自己新倒一杯咖啡，然后站起身，心里制定着战略，考虑着不知Red准备怎样收场下台。然后他想起来，对于Red来说从没有收场下台这回事。这小子做事从来都是没谋划凭直觉撞大运，等到灾难袭来的时候才卯足劲堪堪闪开。这小子准备把自己锁在消防梯上？老天在上，Frank会把他冻僵了的屁股拖进来，免得他死于低温症。

Frank仰头将咖啡一饮而尽。他喉咙口的灼烫跟他沸腾的血液是绝佳的呼应。[b][i]该死[/i][/b]。他他妈的会……他将马克杯重重拍在料理台上，大步冲过公寓。

Red突然冒了出来。他拉开窗子，爬回屋内。脚步没有片刻停顿，Frank猛地一个右拐，走向大门，出去了，仿佛他一开始就是奔着这个方向去的。

[hr]

他们熬过了那个晚上，以及接下来的一天。两人各据公寓一头，中间是抻长绷紧的沉默，只有短暂的言语交锋偶尔打破沉默。“你有话要说是吧，直说呗。”然后是千篇一律的快速反击： “没话说。”“噢，你一句要说的都没有？”“没有。半句都没有。倒是你听起来好像有话要说嘛。”他们行止斯文时，他们以一句达成一致的“那行吧”结尾。他们气急败坏时，他们祭出三字经以及它的各种变体，最终两人中会有一个恶狠狠大踏步走向消防梯冷静片刻。

夜晚降临了。Frank开车，慢悠悠地驶过小巷，检视着深夜的小餐厅和俱乐部，在一座廉价汽车酒店外躲开一大帮条子。雪花随着微风旋舞，在路灯的照耀下闪动着橘色和黄色的光，在建筑外立面灯饰的照耀下则是流光溢彩的蓝。他的思绪慢慢地想着他此刻无法投身的战争，想着他怎样教小Frank在社区的室外溜冰场里滑冰，以及该死的，他此刻不应该躲在外头。他责怪Red逃避不肯直面现实，但他自己又何尝不是。

只不过……那小子到底指望他说点什么呢？他并不抱歉。他也不会悔改。他早就下手结果掉医生了，若是他知道她有意背叛。Red现在是想要一场他没有赢面的冲突。常规情况下，Frank会让他如愿以偿。但现在，Red完全是一团糟，该死。他现在是千疮百孔的一团糟，缩在一间公寓里，靠着暴饮暴食排解情绪，偶尔揍几下沙袋，结果还把他唯一的好脚给弄伤了。该死，Red。

这一次，Frank从后面回到停车场，慢慢驶过空无一人的消防梯。窗子是开着的。怪了。他停好车，爬上消防梯，轻巧地翻窗进屋。浴室，客厅，厨房：到处都没有Red的影子。

Frank四处寻找，倾听一条腿的夜魔的标志性蹦跳声。但只有天花板嘎吱嘎吱和窗框上玻璃哒哒轻响的动静。Frank走上消防梯，扫视停车场和附近的街道，脑子里快速计算着这点时间够Red走多远。但这样子说不通：Red选择现在逃走是愚蠢的。不，他肯定还在这里。

Frank翻身回到浴室，大步冲向前门。也许在Rina那里……？他停下脚步，再次倾听。他又听到了嘎吱嘎吱的声音。不是地板，是天花板。Frank从没听到过刮风能刮出这样的声音。

一阵痒痒的感觉从他的后颈延展开，穿过他的指关节，直接传到他扣扳机的手指上。他打量着头顶上天花板的吊顶片。哦，天哪，不……他箭一般冲回消防梯，跳到栏杆上，然后抓住屋顶边缘做了个引体向上查看。

天台是空的。当然，当然是空的喽。夜魔已经悄悄离开了。果不其然，当Frank跳下栏杆的时候，他听到公寓门砰一下关上。他翻身回浴室的时候，Red正在脱外套。“出去散了个步。”他说。他额头上的一层汗，他皴裂的手指和脸颊——它们确凿证实了他刚刚在外面，在锻炼。当Red坐到他的行军床上冥想时，他似乎完全未觉察到他旁边的窗子半开着没关好。又或者，他知道他不能伸手去关窗子，不然他的小把戏会明显穿帮。

Frank假装自己没注意到。

[hr]

第二天早上，他在Rina上班之前就出门了。他从装睡的Red身边走过，开车离开公寓。等到车流和距离让他汽车发动机的声音足够模糊，Frank停好车，步行折返。他拐入一条巷子，跳上一只垃圾箱，顺着一条摇摇晃晃的消防梯往上攀爬，并守在天台上，占据了远眺他公寓楼的绝佳观察点。

Frank没等多久就等来了动静。Red顺着消防梯悄然爬上天台，开始了一套像是舞蹈套路的动作。Frank看着他下蹲，弯腰，舒展身体，身体重量在他四肢中未受伤的三肢里来回切换。他在上头待了一个多小时，直到运动量终于累倒了他。他在寒风里仰面躺倒，汗水在黯淡的阳光下闪闪发光。他的脸色苍白，胸膛因为疲惫而剧烈起伏。他一拳砸在水泥地上，表情看起来是沮丧，是痛苦，还有杂七杂八的一堆其他情绪。

Frank垂下视线。他闭眼，再次睁开，仿佛回到了旋转木马事件之后他在医院里突然醒来的那一刻。眼睛像是突然暴露在车灯下的小鹿的护工。“带我回家，带我回家……”但是人已亡家已破，Mara、Lisa还有小Frank全都不在了。Frank一拳砸在天台边沿。他突然意识到，他并非唯一有着这样感受的人。不单如此，他俩的反应也基本一致：Red不是在自怜自艾发泄怒火；他这是在为开战做准备。

[hr]

下一次去采买补给的时候，Frank更加直截了当：Red想要把体格练起来？他得需要碳水、蛋白质这些增肌的东西。Frank开始慢慢增加他们在厨房里的储备，在Rina送过来的食物之外补充蛋白奶昔和蛋白棒。Red也不问，直接就将它们大口大口地吃到肚子里，仿佛他是一个填不满的无底洞。

观察给予Frank耐心；两人的近距离给了他机会。侦查Red有很多附加的好处。现在，他知道怎样掩饰自己的斜睨。他开始计算他可以接近到什么距离而那小子不会发觉他在。他也知道了哪些东西可以让Red懵圈或者分神：洗衣机运转，某个邻居高声放音乐，交通繁忙，这些时候，那小子的五感会受到些影响，没办法追踪脚步声或者心跳声。他会浑然不觉有人在观察他，而Frank就能远远瞥到他在公寓里做那种单腿芭蕾。

他给了Red好些天，每天都让他有一段长长的时间可以在天台上训练。有一天，那小子甚至拿出了他那对短棍，那对该死的双节短棍。他挥舞双节棍娴熟得就像是Frank摆弄枪支。肯定是那次从他公寓的夜魔洞里拿出来的。“你他妈的这是在干嘛呢，Red？” Frank轻轻地问，试探着Red的听力。如果那小子能听到他说话，他也没给出任何反应。他忙于在天台上耍弄那对短棍，将它们甩出去，让它们飞回来，接在手里。

Frank做笔记，海量的笔记。他写满了一整本笔记本，为将来作着准备，直到Red一条腿已经行动自如比别人两条腿还溜。那个时候，Frank的耐心终于消失，像是汽油一样化为直冲云霄的烈焰。终于，他进入正题。

[hr]  
   
Rina不在家。Frank查探过了，他很肯定。如果她在家，今晚什么事都发生不了。

公寓里黑乎乎的，很安静。Frank事先清过场，屋子里投射着陌生的阴影。一阵寒飕飕的凉风从敞开着的浴室窗子送进来。

Frank给自己倒了一杯咖啡，用泡沫塑料杯子：他不能冒着给那小子提供武器的风险，但他确实想在事情爆发之前来上一杯咖啡。他翻到外头，坐在栏杆上；这样，如果Red企图回到室内的话会被他的双腿挡住去路。但Red没有这个打算。那小子只是满面怒容地坐在那儿。寒风让他脸颊红扑扑，嘴唇皴裂，他这样子滑稽多于凶恶。他双手交叠抱在胸口抵抗寒冷，两根双节短棍大概是掣在手臂内侧。夹克衫下头，Red的双肩隆起有形，因为他最近长了不少肌肉。 

他穿的裤子是新的——反正Frank从未见过他穿。曜石黑，贴身款，有些地方被缝补过。穿条便裤本来完全足够了。他也是搞不懂，这小子为什么认为打架还需要穿得隆重点特殊点。

Red到现在仍然没有起身也让他气恼。他这是等着他开口邀请？Frank盯着杯子里的咖啡，在开口之前最后过了一轮他打好的腹稿。他花过不少时间，根据他对Red的了解，根据他通过观察Red得到的信息，斟酌他将要说的话，

 “我本来是会放她走的。”他说，“医生。在动物医院里，她有按我说的话做。我那个时候还不知道。但看到她跟手合会一块儿出现，我知道了。”

Red不自在地靠着墙蠕动了一下。他咬着他的嘴唇，咬得很用力，皮肤都发白了。在他黑裤子薄薄的面料下，他的右腿绷紧。“住嘴，Frank。”

Frank重新低头盯住咖啡，小饮一口：他不想任何一滴咖啡被浪费。他他妈的才不会住嘴呢。这小子重新振作起精神是有原因的。Frank不会让这个空费。“我跟你说过我选择杀人，但我不选择谁需要我动手杀。是他们自己决定自己的命运。Sato这个人有可取的地方， 但她的死没什么值得哀悼的，不管她在你的腿上干过的活儿有多漂亮。”[color=Silver]（*“我选择杀人”是Frank在第四章里的台词。当时，Matt以为医生被他杀了，生气地说“你没有必要杀她”，Frank回嘴说“我从来都没有必要杀人。但我杀人。我选择杀人”。）[/color]

Red一言不发。Frank喝完了他的咖啡，转动手中用过的泡沫塑料杯，捏扁，将它丢进下面的垃圾堆。“我杀她是为了你，明白么？”他用眼角瞄着Red，但身体其他部分全都假装他没有留意，假装他毫无防备。“她是为了你而死，Red。她是因为你而死。”

他甚至都没有捕捉到发动袭击的那一瞬。他花了那么多时间观察、记忆、分析那小子的弱点和他有时候（货真价实的）盲点，但Frank仍发现自己猝不及防地被人从浴室窗子外一把撞进窗子内。碎玻璃扎进他的后背、他的双肩、他的后脑勺；鲜血热乎乎地顺着他的脊背往下流并滴溅到地上。他抬头，看见一道黑影站在破了的窗子前，头上没有魔鬼的角，脸上看不清表情，什么都没有，只有一团黑乎乎的影子。但Frank认识这个姿势，认识这团影子。这是地狱厨房的恶魔现身了。

“终他妈的于。”Frank说。他从地板上慢慢起身。“我们来吧，唱诗班男孩。”

夜魔侠满足了他的要求。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1694228[/url]

我们醒来时已经不同，我们回顾我们的梦  
又是风平浪静的一天，但边缘处摇摇欲坠

你以为我让步是因为我认为你正确？  
或者因为我不想和你冲突？  
你以为我让步是因为我认为你正确？  
或者因为我不想和你冲突？

纠结之后复又平静  
漆黑之后重见光明

你以为我让步是因为我认为你正确？  
或者因为我不想和你冲突？  
你以为我让步是因为我认为你正确？  
或者因为我不想和你冲突？

噢来啊我们放手一战啊

我们那么疲倦，就算是把钩上的鱼摘下  
也没看起来那么简单

你以为我让步是因为我认为你正确？  
或者因为我不想和你冲突？  
你以为我让步是因为我认为你正确？  
或者因为我不想和你冲突？

噢，来争斗啊

枕头像是炭火，我们怀着怒气躺平，  
我们沉入梦乡，你以为我们会有长进

你以为我让步是因为我认为你正确？  
或者因为我不想和你冲突？  
你以为我让步是因为我认为你正确？  
或者因为我不想和你冲突？

噢来啊我们放手一战啊

我说了，“如你愿”  
我说了，“如你愿”  
我说了，“如你愿”

*8月27日，一百零一更。

*小黑的脾气放出来又收了回去：长着那条腿的蠢货可以往后放。

*本质上小黑其实很暖很贴心的。他这样生气，依然把采买回来的东西放得有条不紊便于小红检索使用。

*之前，故事从Matt的视角抱怨过，Frank把Sato的尸身放了一夜任她腐烂。而这里则从Frank的视角补出，他听任Sato的尸身放了一夜是为了避免Matt随车经历这些。Frank的进一步解释是为了免得听Matt唠唠叨叨，但他有没有为了避免刺激到Matt的考虑在呢？——我想是有的。

*假借小红的名义送唱片，Frank你可以的23333。

*一边在心里放狠话要把Matt一直关在外头一边气哼哼起身准备用蛮力把他拽回来，结果Matt料敌于先自己回来了，小黑立刻猛拐弯跑掉。和之前一章一边说“你要走就走没人拦”一边说“你别逼我到处找你”一样，小黑还是那么口是心非，萌得我不要不要的。

*8月28日一百零二更。

*那段儿“有话说？”“没话说。”“真没有？”“真没有。你有是吧？”“滚”的对话……救命，好像小朋友吵架。

*这一段里小红不见了小黑四处找简直像是寻找离家出走儿童哇。

*作者表示Matt的所有sense都增强了除了common sense233333。

*大把读者在文下表示我好想他俩好好相处但我又好想看他们狠狠打架。

*小黑特意把小红喂肥了好和他打架，惩罚者总是有一种奇妙的为他好对他好的方式。

*可能还有萌点罗列未尽，欢迎寻找。[/color]


	42. 伤口之血/Blood in the Cut

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

本章大部分内容都是我在周日的《惩罚者》电视剧马拉松期间写出来的。我本来担心《惩罚者》会跟我在这里对Frank的描述有出入，结果，最大的挑战实际上是保持Matt口吻的一致性：我不断地编辑Matt的叙事，因为Frank的语气总是窜到Matt视角的章节里头来。

我总以为我给这个故事拟定好了大纲，然后我开工，但结果，故事的停顿总是在我原先拟定的节点之前发生。我想，这意味着你们要忍我更久一些了：这个故事会比我之前计划的要长，读者们。我希望你们不介意。我也希望你们喜欢本章。这一章的写作过程一直在爱与战争之间不断摇摆。

我一度非常笃定这一章的章名叫做“Issue/问题”。我已经把曲子都挑出来了（去看看Walk Off The Earth的封面呗！），歌词也记录下来了，然后我听到了这首歌：噢，老天啊，这首歌。它的一切都太特么合适。那个贝斯，那些歌词。我希望你们也赞同。[color=Silver]（*封面请见译者注）[/color]

读者们，亲爱的读者们，谢谢你们的支持和鼓励，特别是在上一章之后。一直让大家苦等让我觉得很糟糕，但我很高兴本章出来得这么快。向我南边的邻居们送上感恩节的祝福！敬请赏读！[color=Silver]（*作者是加拿大人。南边邻居指美国。两个国家都有感恩节这个概念，但节日并非同一天）[/color]

[hr]

[align=center]“我想我像疾病能传染，所以你最好离我远远最安全  
该死，反正他们每个人都这样……  
拿走我的手臂，将它一折为二……  
拿走我的头踢来踢去  
掰碎面包为了我的罪  
说话呀，快动手呀  
这房间里太死寂  
我需要噪音  
我需要低音炮  
需要鞭子的锐响  
需要伤口血淋淋”

——《Blood in the Cut》，K.Flay[/align]

[hr]

这并非他先前期待的一场架。Frank的不在场给了他完美的机会：他可以再次穿上他的黑衣，去巡逻，去调查那些夜复一夜萦绕在他耳边的警笛声，终于可以下场去追寻它们的源头。

不过，该死的，打这一架也不错。Matt的指关节在高歌，因为他刚刚将Frank从窗子这头推到了那头。他的双节短棍冷静地垂在身侧，蓄势待发。他的肱二头肌痒痒的。中烧的怒火在寒冬里给他带来的暖意远甚于夹克。在他的脑海里，着火的世界灼热，赤红，饥饿，每一片碎玻璃和Frank的呻吟都像是飞溅的火花。惩罚者的心跳是一封邀请函。若是转身走掉却不给他想要的东西不让他获得应得的下场，那多无礼啊。

Matt单腿一跃，跃过窗子上那个和Frank同等大小的洞，下蹲。他很小心地避开了大块大块的碎玻璃和依然挂在窗框上的断裂木头。更小心地，他慢慢沉身下场，让Frank看看清楚他是在和谁打交道。Frank的呼吸里一点惊讶的情绪都没有，但这不表示任何事。既然Frank想要干一架，那么他马上就会如愿以偿。Matt打算让Frank放明白，他这不是个好主意。[color=Silver]（*“下场”的“场”是ring，拳击场，依然使用了拳击里的术语）[/color]

他起始硬捱了Frank的几记摆拳，借以试探他自己的平衡。然后，一根短棍加入战斗，接着是另一根。没多久，他便开始得分：两记落在Frank脸上，一记落在Frank肚子上，正正打在肋骨下方。那一击猛得足够让惩罚者松开他。Matt跌倒，翻滚，绕到背后，继续使出全身解数。

将Frank猛推到浴室的墙上似乎让整个房间都腾起了火焰。每一记击打都伴随着火星飞溅。Frank有好几拳打在了他的肩膀和胸腹处，但这些落在Matt身上的拳脚好比是火。他几乎感觉不到它们。火烧不坏魔鬼；火只会让魔鬼更强大。

他抓住Frank的双肩，又一次把他扔出去。天知道就一条腿的他是从哪里获得这么大的动量，但Matt的确成功将Frank摔到对面的墙上。血和汗从Frank的指尖滴到硬木地板上。他捏紧拳头，指关节噼啪作响，然后大吼着扑了回来。

老天啊，Frank的动作很快。Frank的魁梧体格很容易让人忘记他可以这么快。Frank粉碎了他的防线。Matt先前取得的优势消失了：他的一根短棍飞到窗外，另一根被踢得脱手掉进浴缸里。Matt最终单膝着地，被Frank以手臂锁喉，断掉的腿软绵绵地搭在边上。本能地，他往回抽那条断腿，试图保护它；但Frank根本没理会那条腿。他的心跳狂乱而暴怒，全神戒备等着投入战争，但，Frank一次都没有利用他明显的优势。

Matt用他没受伤的腿用力蹬地，拧身，然后靠他的体重完成剩余的事。Frank提前作了很多准备，但显然，他没想到这个，他没想到他通过训练增加的体重。砰地撞到地上让Matt头晕目眩；他的感知变得迟钝。浴室从着火的世界变成了一阵滚滚浓烟。他就地一滚，避开了Frank朝他狠狠踩下来的一只脚。

他刚刚依靠右腿跳着站起身，Frank便伸手揪住他。Matt再次跪地，这一次是左膝着地。Frank对这个套路的反应出乎Matt预料：Frank很熟悉他这套动作，甚至是早有准备。见鬼：Frank哼了一声投入下一回合打斗的时候甚至依稀有点忍俊不禁。该死，Frank知道了：他一直都在[i][b]观察[/b][/i]。

Matt就地一滚，从浴室门口进了客厅，并堪堪在第二回合开始的时候重新站直。Frank观察就观察吧；他还有的是绝活。Matt的双臂一直举在身前，采取了防守姿势，Frank则逼着他节节后退，一路退到书桌边。Matt摔倒了——重重地。警用电台从桌子上滑下来，砰地摔到地上。Matt一只手从挡在脸前变成往外挥出。他抓起桌面上的台灯，朝Frank的脑袋砸过去。

他还没砸上去就被人截下来。台灯被Frank从Matt手里夺走，但Frank这个小胜利非常短命。Matt开始重拳攻击，先是打在Frank的肩膀上令他踉跄后退，然后是两拳落在Frank脸上，左右各命中一拳。

Frank啐了一口血。“别再那样。”

“哪样？”Matt又给了他一拳。“这样？”

Frank抓住他的脖子，将他推到书桌上。Matt双手挥舞，努力找回平衡。他听到自己的关节在咔吧响。“别再那样扭你的腿。你的膝盖要废了。”

Matt用手肘去顶Frank的胳膊，直到他松开他。Matt再次直起身，震惊地发现Frank给了他这个时间。Frank甚至往后退出一步，然后才摆出备战的姿势。

有那么一瞬间，Matt的怒火消失了。他注意到他的右大腿在稳定地灼痛，警告他他拼得太狠。但是，怒火马上就回来了，而且比之前更强烈更凶狠，因为Frank没资格做这个决定。他不该知道这些。这不是他的腿，不是他的伤，[i][b]不是他的决定[/b][/i]。“我揍你不需要人从旁指点。”

“你需要的指点多了去了，免得你揍人不成反吃亏。别让我赢得太容易，Red。”

Matt垂下一侧肩膀。“我不会。”他朝着Frank的腰间猛扑过去，让他俩双双倒在地板上。

撞击在地板上的声音迅速被后续缠斗在一起的重拳、格挡、挥击和刺拳盖住。他们双手拎着对方的上衣前襟，在格斗中揪住彼此，仿佛还有别的某个他们宁可去的地方，仿佛还有别的某个他们宁可在一起的人，仿佛还有别的某个他们宁可扭打在一处的人。Frank试图把他往右边猛推；Matt不会让步。他的左腿在他的体重下扭动着惨叫着，但他拒绝向Frank作出任何让步。

Frank的手更紧地揪住Matt的T恤，手指戳在Matt心脏的位置。他用力把他俩拉近，那么近，以至于他振动着的声波像是钉在Matt脸上和脖子上的钉子。“你别搞砸了你那条该死的腿，不然我发誓——”

“你发誓。发誓怎样啊？Frank？”

猛地一拽。Matt向前栽，额头与Frank的额头狠狠相撞，然后他被朝右砰地推倒。

他站起身，结果只是再次被Frank一把推倒。血从他嘴里溅到硬木地板上。一连串无用的感官信号从Matt脑子里掠过：汗水的味道；从坏掉的窗子进来的寒气；疼痛，[i][b]无处不在[/b][/i]的疼痛。他本能地往右俯身，以为这样他就能闪避开；不幸的是，那记摆拳只是佯攻。Frank从反方向挥拳：这一记快而狠，Matt颅内啪地有东西一闪，比火光更凶猛，他的感知也消失了。

一连串踢打出其不意地落在他身上。Matt挣扎着醒过来，根本没有时间集中注意力。他趔趄地往前扑，远离Frank，并试图找回方位感。Frank抓住他的脚踝，将他大力扯回来。Matt扭动身体拒绝让他轻松得逞。这个动作帮他成功挣脱，并且，用背部借力，他踢了Frank两脚：一次在下巴上，一次在胸口。

然后他继续移动，确切说是往前爬。他在书桌附近乱摸的手碰到了警用电台冰冷的破损的金属外壳。Matt单腿跳起来，髋部顶住书桌以保持平衡。他的双手还抓着那台警用电台，往上举；金属的分量让他双肩绷得紧紧的。他将它朝着Frank的脚步声掷过去。那该死的玩意儿没砸到——确切说是没砸实。Frank的皮肤出现更多破损。他大吼着，电台的冲击力让他趔趄后退。空气里，他血的味道鲜而甜。

“你不是吧，Red？”

“你到底是动口还是动手？”Matt吼道。 

动手，很显然。Frank在一瞬间重新扑到他身上。擒抱，绞技，格挡，锁技。Matt的大脑完全沉寂了；他的身体依照本能行事：往这边滑步，往那边拧身。Frank并不是唯一一个留意观察的人：Matt也熟知那个王八蛋的呼吸，还有他的肌肉在他皮肤下绷紧的方式。他了解Frank，无论他在战区内，在哀悼时，在这间公寓里，在城市的另一头，或者这个王八蛋想要和他对敌的任何该死的地方。

格挡，砍击，摆拳，下蹲，刺拳。Frank揪住他的后颈，将他脸朝下地推倒在书桌上。但他没来得及重复一次，Matt便击中了他的气管，然后Matt一拳砸在Frank脸上，力道之大，整间公寓都在震动。

Frank怒喝一声，嘴里的血让他的话含糊而湿润。他猛击Matt的脸。Matt撞在书桌上。冲击力导致桌面开裂，或者，开裂的可能是他的肋骨，因为他呼吸困难。Frank抓住他一满把头发，将他的头拉起来说给他听。惩罚者血淋淋的嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵：“别，再，扭，你，唯，一，的，好，膝，盖。”

他撑住Matt的腋下，似乎是想把他整个人拉起来。但Matt不肯就范。他转而往地上倒，并且通过动用左腿平衡分担掉右腿上承担的部分体重。他手臂勾住Frank的膝盖用力后拉。Frank倒在了地上，Matt重新跳起来，然后，以一个流畅敏捷的动作，他再次往地上跪倒，左膝狠狠顶住Frank的胸口。  

冲击波从他的断肢上穿过。Matt发出一声高喊。但，就这样了，这就是结束了。他能听出来，从Frank的心跳声，从那个王八蛋静下来不动的样子。在这个姿势下，Frank什么都不能做，什么都不敢做，否则会危及他他妈的在乎得不得了的那条腿。

从Frank的呼吸声里明显能听出来惊讶。Matt强忍疼痛强忍恶心轻佻地问：“你现在准备怎么办呢，Frank？嗯？”惩罚者一动没动。他通过他血淋淋的鼻子稳定地呼吸，身体每一个细节都明明白白传达着愤怒，从他肌肉的每一下抽动，从他每一次不均匀的呼吸。

Matt没有向他透露最后一击的先兆：他起手很快。这一记摆拳又快又猛又狠，冲着Frank的太阳穴。

但是，他还是不够快。

Frank擒住他手腕，从关节处用力反拧他的手臂。Matt紧咬牙关，拒绝发出惨叫声让Frank如愿。他蹬他没受伤的右腿，往外猛地抽身。但Frank已经将手指戳到他的压痛点上头。那是一阵尖锐的刺痛。Matt后退，左腿在尖叫，右臂活像因为Frank刚刚一戳断掉了。

他一边后退，一边努力甩开痛楚的感觉，但不管Frank刚刚戳的是什么神经，它都不肯被忽略。

“跟你说过，”Frank站起身，说。他又啐了一大口血。“你他妈的别搞砸你那条腿。”

Matt撞在书桌上。他的右臂摇来晃去，痛得厉害，而且让他难以维持平衡。他忍着幻觉中绑缚住他胸口的铁链和勒进他后背的绳索，呼吸。他的头沉重，上涌的血气压倒了他们的恼人的心脏狂跳。Stick的声音在他脑子里念念叨叨，向他施以各式各样的侮辱和预言。[i][b]这一架他妈的结束了。现在他赢了。你觉得惩罚者的胜利之舞会采用什么形式？用铁链把你锁起来？把你打昏？你现在还觉得你能够在天台上爬来爬去或者跟在警笛的屁股后面跑么，蠢货？[/b][/i]

他的思绪到此戛然而止；他的血液冰冷如冰。警笛声。城市。[i][b]他的城市[/b][/i]。他必须保护他的城市。

父亲的声音响起来，响亮而清晰：[i][b]起来，Matty。还有正事要做。[/b][/i]

捏紧拳头时，他的右臂痉挛，他的左腿厉声惨叫。Matt的五感收缩到一个微小的点，没有距离感，没有纵深感，没有空间感。Frank的呼吸声和他的呼吸声混合到一起，是公寓正中间的一道火焰，共同书写着血腥野蛮的涂鸦。他俩的心跳就像两匹野马相互冲撞。心跳声野蛮地跳动，碰撞，但是却有节奏：Matt认识这个节奏；这个节奏和他匹配，和他适合。不再是不和谐的声音。他的心跳和Frank的心跳谱写着同一首歌。

他绷紧下巴，舌头舔过血淋淋的牙齿。然后他低下头，抬起双肩，扬起双拳。

Frank的心跳像是铁锤，因为[i][b]他看出来了[/b][/i]。他看出来有些什么就要从Matt皮肤下爬出来。他全神戒备的心跳达到了Matt此前从未听过的速度。“来啊，Red。”他说，“来啊，来啊，来啊……”

他们朝着对方扑过去。Matt根本连防守都懒得防了。他往旁边闪了一点点，直接猛扑过去突破了Frank的防御。他开始猛挥拳头。因为Frank先前对施压点的攻击，他的右臂依然悸痛。他每一拳挥出都像是手臂又断了一次。但他对着Frank用上了他还能用的左手和灼痛着的右手剩下的全部力气：为了Sato，为了Grotto，为了地狱厨房；为了他失去的朋友们和他断了的腿和每打一拳都痛到不行的手臂；为了所有他做过的事和所有他没能做的事。

Matt大吼一声，挥出一记超手摆拳。这让Frank跪倒在地。但他依然直着身体，所以Matt又给了他一拳。Matt很满意地听到Frank砰地撞到地板上，听到Frank血淋淋而且肿起的脸擦过硬木地板，Matt做好下一拳的准备，他等着Frank起身。当Frank没有很快起身的时候，他帮了一把：他揪住Frank的上衣领，将他拉起来。

他的制胜一拳让他们周围的整个公寓都消失了。他的指关节在歌唱。Frank倒在地上，人事不省。墙壁崩塌，天花板坍陷，火焰终于终于熄灭了。

Matt跌跌撞撞地走向书桌。他坐在桌沿上，全身发抖，因为肾上腺素，因为凉意，因为恶心感，因为[i][b]疼痛[/b][/i]，很多很多的疼痛。但是在所有这些事当中，在他当前感知和听觉的天翻地覆般轰鸣里，在他自己的和Frank的心跳声——两者的节奏终于再次分开了——里，Matt找到了一点东西：它安静而黑暗。这是他最接近平静的一刻了。

但内疚感很快就回来了。Matt意识到他内心在把他往下拉，先前像是往天堂的飞升又开始负重，往下跌，往下。他从书桌边缘滑下来，双膝跪倒，完全没有控制下落的力道。冲击力让他呻吟出声。他往前爬，直到他爬到Frank身边。Matt一边发抖，一边抬起他血淋淋的左手放在Frank的肩膀上。他握着Frank的肩膀，很久很久。

[hr]  
   
阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*8月29日第一百零三更。

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1795594442[/url]

我爱的男孩已经另有新欢  
他此刻大概正和她翻云覆雨  
而我连间栖身的公寓都没有  
我以为如果我聪明，这段感情能够坚持久  
结果我现在又回到原点  
我想我像疾病能传染，所以你最好离我远远最安全  
该死，反正他们每个人都这样  
拿走我的车，把它涂得漆黑  
拿走我的手臂，将它一折为二  
说话呀，快动手呀  
这房间里太死寂

我需要噪音  
我需要低音炮  
需要鞭子的锐响  
需要伤口血淋淋

我和我爱着的男孩相遇  
我在三藩市的街头哭泣  
我没有什么规划  
我只是假装若无其事  
免得我的朋友看出来我心已碎  
最近我一直在消磨时间  
翻看你发给我的消息，觉得这是我最好的死法  
拿走我的头踢来踢去  
掰碎面包为了我的罪  
说话呀，快动手呀  
这房间里太死寂

我需要噪音  
我需要低音炮  
需要鞭子的锐响  
需要伤口血淋淋

*Walk Off The Earth的封面：

[attachimg]91637[/attachimg]

*开打开打开打了。久等的一场架，像是阴沉闷热很久之后的暴雨。  
按四十章的结尾，这一架似乎在四十一章就该发生。但作者决定小红小黑会尊重Rina，不在她在的时候争执，而且小黑也会让小红能在更平等的位置上和他斗争，所以他先喂肥小红，然后才挑选时间，清场，用语言刺激小红。

*9月1日一百零四更。九月好，秋天好。最近忙到爆，从今开始恢复缘更。

*“你别搞砸了你那条该死的腿，不然我发誓——”——hhh惩罚者又开始色厉内荏地发誓了，连小红都看出来了吧，反口追问：你发誓？发誓怎样啊？嗯？

*惩罚者血淋淋的嘴唇紧贴着他的耳朵：“别，再，扭，你，唯，一，的，好，膝，盖。”——AO3下有读者问：只有我觉得这里很色情么？o_o

*在这个姿势下，Frank什么都不能做，什么都不敢做，否则会危及他他妈的在乎得不得了的那条腿。——小红拿自己的腿威胁小黑是越来越驾轻就熟了！！！

*这一章挺好玩的，有一种奇妙的倒错感，因为常规情况下，惩罚者是那个更狂野拒不受控的人，而夜魔侠是那个出面控场最小化伤害的人，而这一章里，Frank一直在收，而Matt一直在放。

*这个结尾，像是一道闪电，终于把郁积之气泄出去了，终于获得了正负能量的平衡。小红自从医生死以来的愤怒有了出口，他自从断腿之后的无力感也在这场胜利中消散，当然，他的负罪感大概怎样都不会消失——AO3上有读者说负罪感是他的商标。

[/color]


	43. 令我欢愉/Light Me Up

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我本来打算把这首歌留给稍后的章节，但是，当本章里的对话发生后，我立刻意识到：这首歌没有别的位置；它就在这里。《Light Me Up》从这个故事开始时便一直在我脑海里，我很高兴我终于将它用出来了。

我写这一章颇费了点儿工夫，因为我不是太有把握该如何展现上一章之后的余波。虽然我对本章最开始一部分很得意，但后面部分让我颇费思量。在我最初计划里，这一章以悬念结尾；但我删掉了它，从而保持整个章节基调的一致性以及给各位亲爱的读者一个短暂休息。但下一章会有更多激烈的内容！

读者们，亲爱的读者们，没有你们就没有这个故事。谢谢你们坚定不移的支持、你们的精彩见解、你们的时间和耐心。我爱你们所有人。谢谢你们。请，敬请赏读！

（本章末尾亦有注）

[hr]

[align=center]“如果你不隐瞒，我也不会隐瞒。  
如果你不翻旧账，我也不会翻旧账。” 

——《Light Me Up》，Ingrid Michaelson[/align]

[hr]

皮肤紧紧拉扯着。头颅沉重。他连睁开眼都觉得困难。当他睁开眼，世界是模糊的，像是一幅手指画。房间很安静。所以，Frank给了自己一分钟，然后试着坐起身。

毯子搭在他胸口。他将毯子推开，动作短暂停顿了一拍以检查身上的绷带：左腕，右手，整个胸口，和被窗子玻璃划伤的背部。医用免缝胶带将他最糟糕的割伤粘合在一起。他扭头回看了一眼，发现——老天爷啊，他躺在他自己的床垫上。那小子下狠手给了他一顿揍，为他包扎了伤口，然后把他拖到了床上，全靠一条断了的腿和另一条他[i][b]最好别再拧来扭去[/b][/i]的腿。 

“Red？”但他的声音拒绝出来。Frank的喉咙太干。他摆动双腿，准备站起来。才勉强半起身，他双膝就软掉了，整个人天旋地转。幸亏墙是死的不会动，不然他铁定一跤摔回到该死的床上。他之前就那么被Rina的被子盖着，像个废物点心一样躺在那儿，边上放了一玻璃杯水，还有阿司匹林——老天爷啊，Red，他不是吧？他也是这么悉心照顾他在暗巷里揍过的每一个人渣的？搞不好这小子以前打架从来没赢过吧。

气恼刺激着Frank终于能足够稳地站起身。空气里暖意十足。暖气被打开了，以便对抗从浴室那头袭来的冬意。听起来，淋浴头也是开着的。薄薄的水雾从浴室门下方散出来，光与影相互交切。Red在里头笨拙地移动。他最好是没在流血流到奄奄一息。

Frank抓起一件T恤兜头套上。他的动作迟缓，因为他关节红肿，四肢哪哪都疼。他抱起被褥，在穿过房间的路上将它丢回Red的行军床上。Frank勉力走到了浴室，居然没摔跤。他懒得敲门：那小子肯定知道他醒了起来了。他自行走进去，迎接寒冷，迎接水雾，迎接飞雪，迎接火星。路灯光投在云翳深沉的夜空里再反射回来，将墙壁染成暗黄色。各种感知混合在一起，Frank有一点点迷糊。他将注意力放在他能看见的那些东西上：玻璃片和碎木屑被扫到一个角落里，窗户破得不像样，边缘的四个玻璃尖尖角指向空荡荡的停车场和建筑的剪影。风吹着雪片乱舞，它们在被光污染的昏暗天空下闪着红色、黄色和白色的光。Frank突然有一阵想要抽抽鼻子的冲动，他觉得他会嗅到烟和炭的味道。从他站立的地方来看，整座城市仿佛着火了。

他慢慢走近Red的身侧，好好打量这小子。窗子上的火光照出Red眼睛周围和脸上的淤伤以及他脖子上擦破的皮肤。他依然用他那条右腿站着，所以他肯定还没把他的右膝弄废掉。至少没完全废掉。他单腿站着，有点摇晃。他脸上的表情显示他此刻感觉也不太好；但他感觉不太好并非新鲜事，有可能是因为任何原因。

Frank什么都没说。他拿起胶带，开始把它撕成一条条。Red展开垃圾袋遮住空荡荡的窗框，然后按着。Frank开始顺着垃圾袋的边缘贴胶带。

雪片在他们周围翻滚，在光照下像是弹片一样闪闪发光。看到这一幕，Frank总错觉得它们会带来热量，但是刀锋般的严寒令人宽慰地落在他红肿的体表。他瞥了一眼Red，看见那小子也宽慰地闭上双眼。他俩都把对方揍得够呛，还好今夜天气正适合给淤青做冰敷。

Frank站直身体，虽然他想要的其实是离开。“听着，我之前说过的话——”

“就是你之前说过的话。”Red耸肩。他从一堆东西里又抓起一只垃圾袋。“这事儿过了。”

但这事儿没过。它不会过去，除非Red能明白——“这事儿错不在你。”

“Frank——”

“你想要怪谁，你怪我。你想要恨谁？你恨——”

“我不！我不……恨你，Frank。”

Frank差点儿开口厉声回答他他妈的一秒钟都不会信这套鬼话。但是看那小子一眼，他闭上嘴。老天啊，Red不是在说谎。他说话的口吻，他耷拉着的双肩，他充满挫败感的姿势。他打赢了那一架却依然是输家，因为他没办法让自己憎恨一个货真价实可恨到不行的家伙，虽然这家伙弄断了他的腿，宰了他的医生，让他遭遇了一段地狱般的日子。他是怎么办到的？没有人能那么好。没有人。 

雪片落在Red的脸颊上、睫毛上、头发上。它们落在他淤青的地方，融化。雪白一片接一片地消失在红色的伤口上。他的手指在垃圾袋的边缘敲击着，他脸上的表情在变换，而他在慢慢远离，远离Frank也离开布朗克斯区，前往Frank在他俩打架的时候瞥到过的地方。但是这一次没有什么东西出来取代他。那小子就这么抽离飘远了。 

Frank伸手触碰那小子的肩膀，但Red闪身让开，所以他又一次尝试。这一次，他的手触碰着那小子的后脖子。Red往后躲避；Frank松了一点点劲儿，但没有放手。他的手上上下下地揉着，Red短短的硬发在他手掌下慢慢上下移动。Red没再躲。他抬起一只手，放到Frank肩上，仿佛是想把他推开，但却没推。活人气儿回到他的眼睛里。他回到了打斗之后乱七八糟的公寓里，回到雪里、光下和火焰中。

“我不恨你。”他又重复一次，这一次声音更轻，但认真程度不减分毫。

Frank将自己声音压低到与Red的声音相当。Frank的话那么轻，雪片从他面前飞过时都没有融化。“那也别去恨你自己。我们讲好了的：你做你要做的，我做我要做的。”

Red的双唇几不可见地弯曲了一点点。“我本该拦住你。”

“我不会让你拦住我的。那也是我的责任，Red。整件事都他妈的是我的责任。你今晚已经把那件事怪到该怪的人头上了。不要再想着反悔。呵？”他又一次揉着那小子的后颈。Red垂下眼睛，微微闭了一下。他又在抽离。Frank将他拉回到对话里头来。“所有的破事，责任都在我。”

Red轻轻地摇头。他的眼神来回漂移，仿佛他在读一本仅他看得见的书，而他试图找到字里行间的某个点，某个可以证明所有事都怪他的点。“那不是——”

“[i][b]责任都在我[/b][/i]。”Frank松开手，用他的手指抚摸着Red的后颈，直到那小子垂下头。他转开视线倒是让下一步容易点。Frank倾身靠过去，眼睛盯着那小子头颅的弧度。他放低他的声音，让他的话以耳语的方式说出：“你小子是个好人，Red。你把那些破事都归到真正的责任人头上：你把它都归到我头上。责任在我。你有我在，Red。你有我在。”

说完这句话，Frank收回一只手。这次，他的另一只手从前面伸过去，揉了揉那小子的头发。Red的反应速度比先前慢得多，又或者是他根本就不打算作出任何反应。他不想避，不想藏，甚至不想战。他根本不稀罕回应这些鬼话。不管是怎么回事，Frank都准备退后抽身了，但是他却发现，Red的手还停放在他肩上。那小子握得很松，他完全可以抽身挣开，但Frank没办法这样做。那轻如羽翼的一触仿佛是预期到他会离开——[b][i]所有人最后都会离开Matthew[/b][/i]——这让Frank纹丝不动地留在原地。

Frank一条手臂搂过去，手又一次放在Red的后颈处。他让那小子以他为平衡，也让自己以那小子为平衡，在那里静静站了一会儿，看向窗外着火的世界。

Red打破安静。他的低语声暖暖地落在Frank青肿的脸颊上。“以后别再那样做了。”

他俩之间有过太多冲突，有着太多未竟的分歧，Frank不得不开口问：“别哪样做？”

“你做过的事情。对Sato。你为什么……”Red的嗓音哑下去。他吞咽了一下，脸颊在抖动，但他没有从对话中抽离。“以后再也别那样做了。”

Frank扣扳机的手指在身侧敲打。他发出一声叹息；不止是叹息，还有他的厌恶、他的愤怒。他觉得疲累，头也疼。而Red……耶稣基督，夜魔以为他会怎么做呢。什么都不会变。他俩都心知肚明：围绕着Sato的死，他做过的那些事和为什么做那些事并不存在什么‘再也别’。

但是没必要把这些见鬼的想法说出来。Red那样低垂着脑袋表明他不用说也明白。Frank不知道是什么泄露了他的内心：是他的心跳，还是他的呼吸，还是他扣扳机手指的反射性轻敲——[b][i]一炉，两炉[/b][/i]。不管是什么，Frank没必要说一个字。Red尊重了他的行事准则，他没有再揪住前事不放，而是说‘再也别’；Frank他妈的肯定也会尊重他的准则。

Frank把自己交给两耳边的嗡嗡鸣响、太阳穴处的搏动疼痛以及脑灰质的稳定抽痛。他注视着在微风中飞舞闪动的雪花和昏暗天空里的烟、火和昏黄的光。看起来好熟悉。每一场战役结束后，世界都会继续燃烧很久，但是最终，火焰会熄灭，夜幕会降临，而那些挺过来了的人，他们会重振旗鼓，投入下一场战役。

[hr]

他们在沉默中把剩下的窗子都遮好。寒意依然渗进室内，但眼下只能这样了，在早晨到来之前没什么别的可做。Frank关掉淋浴头。他以为他会看到Red扫走那一堆破窗棂，但那小子不见了，趁他转个身的工夫悄然出了浴室。Frank走进起居室的时候，他坐在他的行军床上，倾身抱膝，仿佛他扛着的全世界的重量搞不好终于把他压垮了。他一只手握着装阿司匹林的瓶子，另一只手上是两片药片。没用水，Red直接干吞了药片，然后把瓶子扔给Frank。

Frank懂他的意思。他摇了摇药瓶表示谢意。Frank吃了阿司匹林，然后将药瓶放回床头柜上。“你的绷带该换了。”这是句陈述，不是问题。没等Red回答，Frank已经拿起药箱，而且，不论那小子嘴里吐出什么样的回答，他都会抓起药箱的。实际上，Red只是点点头。很快，他们就进入了常规那一套。Red坐着，背抵在墙上，左腿伸直在身前，右腿屈膝贴放在窗台下。Frank将他的转椅拖过来，朝戴着支具的腿弯下腰。

戴上一双手套，Frank拉开魔术贴，手臂插到里头，小心地将Red的腿从支具里抬起来。绷带被汗水打湿了；还有些血和液体从一层层的纱布下渗出来。纱布下头的皮肤紫的紫，青的青，黄的黄，但除了不同程度的炎症外，手术刀口仍是干净的，呈有光泽的粉色，健康无碍。

他抓起一把剪刀，解释说：“这些缝线快可以拆了。”他的眼角余光已经捕捉到Red在点头。他俩如此同步，以至于别的事情看起来似乎都不太对头。但Frank明白。他真的明白：他都懂。Red也是，虽然他的呼吸在颤抖，他的眼睛瞟向墙壁，嘴唇抿在一起。

Frank开始剪断缝线；被剪断的线头拉出来。拆线过后留下的是手术伤。皮肤比看起来的要坚韧：前一分钟轻易撕裂，下一分钟又牢牢长合。

浇上盐水，涂一层抗菌药膏，然后缠一圈干净绷带。这些全都是在柔和的呼吸声中悄然完成。Frank把Red的腿放回支具里，但拦住那小子准备粘上魔术贴的手。“放点冰在上头。”Frank说。他从药箱里拿出一包新的一次性冰袋，捏破其中一个，搭在Red的左腿上，然后捏破另一个，放到Red脸上。他捏破第三个，伸出手，Red已经自觉地把右腿放下来，没有出言顶撞，也没有抱怨。Frank将冰袋放在那小子的右膝上，视线飞快从Red脸上转开——Red在庆幸地眨眼轻叹——转到他投在墙壁上的影子上。

他嘴张开了就关不住：“你现在拧身的方式依然活像你两只脚都踩实在地面上似的。你那只该死的右脚得多动动了，让你的脚踝和膝盖跟你的脚趾头在一条直线上。”

“一条腿离地打架没那么好控制平衡。”Red指出。

“那就想办法让对手站不稳只能放低身体跟你打。你左膝跪地时看起来打挺好的。”

“我单脚站着时看起来也打挺好的。”

是啊，那当然了：“因为别人打个几拳就提醒你注意腿伤。”

“你应该少花点儿时间替我操心——”

“别又扯这些。这套‘你不必那样做的’鬼话。他妈的清楚得很：不，我必须那样做。”  

那小子继续往下说：“——多花点儿时间操心你自己被人揍开花。”

那个得意的笑容。那个该死的得意笑容。他那张该死的抖机灵的嘴儿嘴角扯起来，虽然他的双唇在颤抖，他的眼睛水雾蒙蒙。Red是真的很努力[i][b]很努力[/b][/i]，他基本上是靠着地狱厨房恶魔的那一面忍下了疼痛。

Frank嗤笑一声，摇摇头。他看着那小子注视着别处，眼睛里的水汽越来越重。“你他妈的身上穿着什么呢？这是你拿短棍的时候一起从你公寓里带过来的？” Red没有回答。Frank嗤笑：在他所有要保留的秘密里。特别是现在。“这件衣服你之前穿过。”

“是啊。”

衣服的腹部有一长串缝补后留下的线脚，位置和Red腰腹上的扭曲伤口正好吻合。“老天爷，别告诉我你穿着这个打架。”

“我本来就没打算告诉你。”

“什么叫自我保护，你他妈的从来都不懂，是吧？”

“常规的护甲会拖累我的速度。”

“那被人开膛破肚？挨刀？中枪？那些事儿怎么的？帮你加快速度？”

“让我继续。”Red阴郁地疲惫地说。

Frank能给出的最好回答是一声嗤笑，以及：“你还有哪里在流血么？”

“没了。”Red回答。从按在脸颊上的冰袋后方，Red的眼睛疲惫地眨了眨。然后他把它递过去。“你也用得上这个。”

“冰箱里还有冰袋我能用。”他站起身，摘下手套，将椅子推回书桌旁，朝自己的床走去。“你去睡会儿。”

“Frank？”

“唔？”

Red犹豫了。他花了很久很久思考他需要说的话，久得让Frank转头看他，看着这个苍白的、低头垂肩靠墙坐着的人形。这小子刚刚赢了一场架，但单看是看不出这一点的：他两条腿上都放着冰袋，双手插进连帽衫的兜里，脸上的淤青因为沉重表情更显狰狞。不管他打算说什么，反正这些话正在撕咬着他内心，比他在浴室里提出的要求更加让他矛盾。

所以，当Red吐出一句“晚安”时，Frank没有追问，没有刺探。他了然地点点头：“是啊，晚安。”他平淡地回答，然后往自己的床走去，心里有点惊讶Red居然没有把他真正想说的话说出来。但Frank并不怪他。考虑到所有事情，Red真的说‘谢谢你’才是说不出的诡异。

[hr]

天亮了。Frank像机器人一样起身泡咖啡。第一口玩意儿下肚才真正唤醒了他。头疼和恶心感仍然挥之不去，所以他吞了几片阿司匹林，然后开始干活。他把摔坏了的警用电台搬下楼送进垃圾桶。那小子的一根短棍半埋在雪堆里。Frank把它拔出来，雪沫子在他手下飞扬。雪已经深得可以留下明显的足迹了。

Frank爬上消防梯，看着窗户。冬天的寒风把塑料布吹得鼓蓬蓬的，有些地方已经松脱了。他小口啜着咖啡，心里在盘算。

公寓楼的大门打开，砰地关上。Red一瘸一拐地转过拐角。他又杵回他的拐杖了，而且他深恨自己这副样子，每一秒钟。他充血肿胀的右腿每颤颤悠悠地往上走一步，他都会皱一下眉。

Red什么都没说，只是走上来，和Frank一样沉默着考虑着窗子的事儿。Frank把短棍递给他。Red接了过来，将它紧紧夹在他的手和腋杖扶手之间。

“窗框有一边彻底坏了。”Frank指出。他轻推着Red空余的手去摸窗子，让那小子自己去摸摸看。“得把它整个拆下来，重新装。” 

Red缩回手。他满脸都是对不起的表情，但他还是聪明的，并没有把这句话说出来。“你不想用板子把它封死？”

“太浪费了。这会意味着公寓只有一个出口了。”

“一个入口。”

“忍者才不会走大门呢。消防梯能提供的战略优势太多，不保持畅通怪可惜。再说了，我要是把通向消防梯的窗子封死，你准备怎么上天台？”

“你还有四扇别的窗户呢，Frank。”

“四扇别的窗户，但都会让你直接落到硬邦邦的水泥地上头。没门。”Frank仰头喝掉最后一点咖啡。“我们会把它修好。几个小时就够了，只要我们弄到玻璃，然后就一切OK。”

Red轻轻一点头。然后他的头微微颤抖着扭开，不再专注于对话，而是朝向公寓楼的大门。“Rina过来了。”

“该死。”Frank说。他一只手抚过脸颊，摸索着检查淤青，心里盘算着哪一边脸颊看起来更糟糕一点。两边都很糟糕，因为Red的左手拳跟右手拳同样狠。他转过身，背冲栏杆。楼下，Rina的靴子声轻悄地穿过人行道。Frank轻轻推了Red一记，示意他也转过身：他脸上的淤青好不到哪里去。

Rina把她手里的垃圾袋扔进他俩下方的垃圾堆里。在他俩下头，她站定了片刻，然后朝公寓楼大门往回走去。可是，接下来：“呃……早上好？”

Frank微微转过一点身体，仰着脸避免她看见。Red脸上那表情——老天爷啊，Frank简直可以再把他打一遍。“早上好，女士。”

“早上好啊，Rina。”Red跟着说。

“呃……”Rina换了个位置以便看得更清楚一些。她举起一只戴着露指手套的手到额头上遮挡阳光。“我很抱歉可是……你们的窗子怎么了？”

“没什么，全都能修好。”Frank瞥了那小子一眼，回答。[color=Silver]（*Nothing that can’t be fixed；这句话有点双关，指窗子能修好，也指二人的关系能修复）[/color]

Red喃喃地嘀咕了点什么。听起来好像是“噢，不”。Frank还没来得及思考这是啥意思，Rina已经抽了一口凉气。哎哟，糟糕。“你的脸，Frank。你们的脸？这是怎么了？你俩……？”

Frank试图笑一笑拖延时间。他的脑袋在飞转，拼命想编一个听上去可信的故事，以便解释为什么窗子坏了，为什么他俩看起来都像是被人用铁锤抡过。“太他妈的不走运了，女士。太他妈的不走运。昨晚上有人闯到我公寓里头抢劫。把我们打得有点够呛。还把我直接从窗子这边撞了过去。”

 “这人是个小个子，而且。”Red补充。

“你他妈的怎么知道他是个小个子？”Frank质问。

“昨晚参加打架的又不止你一个。”

Rina明显在努力思考消化信息。她放下她遮在额头上的手，嘴半张着，试图理清她刚刚听到的话。“你俩打架了？”

“已经都搞定了，女士，你不必担心。我弟弟和我，我们……”Frank一只手紧紧握住Red的肩膀。“我们有让他们好看。”

“你俩没事？”

“没事，女士。”

有那么一瞬间，Rina看起来有意提出更多问题，但接下来，她闭上嘴，嘴唇抿成一条极细的线条。她朝Frank和Matt各点一次头。她的内心在动摇，因为她看穿了他们的谎言。她朝前踏出一步，又后撤一步，一连串的疑问、指责还有教训让她的脸皱在一起。但最终她说了一句“噢，日安”，然后就随着一阵雪花飞舞离开了。公寓楼的门在她身后砰地关上。

“她没信我俩的话。”Frank看出来了。

Red摇头，脸上有一丝微笑。“是啊。”

Frank叹气。他盯着咖啡杯底盯了一会儿，而寒意舒缓着他的淤青伤痕。他乌七八糟的思绪被Red的一声笑给打断。

一声低笑，但是发自肺腑的。

“有人入室抢劫？”

“闭嘴。”

Red的主要目的并不是跟他斗嘴——[i][b]话虽如此[/b][/i]：“你就只能编出这种谎？”

“你能编出什么更好的谎？刚刚也没听见你开口啊。”

Red最后嗤笑了一声，然后叹气 ：“她不该受到这样的对待。”  
   
Frank惘然地摇头。“而且她也不肯再收唱片了。”

[hr]

这一天剩下的时间，他俩相对和平地各自舔着伤口。Red冥想；Frank出去办了些杂事：找了块旧玻璃和一些建筑材料，一点食品杂货以及医药品。他回来的时候，Rina的公寓里有些忙乱的动静：她的脚步声轻而快地掠过她的厨房地板，家常菜的味道飘了出来。但是，没有音乐，一切都似乎不对头。

Frank快步走回他自己的公寓，发现那里头的感觉也怪怪的。Red躺在行军床上睡着了。他的拐杖靠在旁边。手机在桌上：关机了。那瓶阿司匹林换成了T3。他两条腿上都在冰敷：断腿上的支具是拉开的，上头安稳地放了一袋冻蔬菜；右膝上则摆着一个冰袋。

Frank放下大包小包。他理顺毯子，用它把Red的双腿盖好，然后继续干活儿。他还没走进厨房呢，睡梦里的Red又挪动了一下，Frank给他盖好的毯子又一次被缠得乱七八糟。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

作者注：

在很多章节下都有评论询问这个故事是否会变成Matt/Frank的配对。我的回答是不，至少不会明确走配对。这个故事会给他们的关系奠定基础，但故事依然是坚定的清水向。

不过，作为给那些想要他们更进一步的读者的圣诞礼物，我写了一篇一发完的故事，接本章第一个场景分隔线并且跟本章后面的走向不同。那个是带色版，纯的、不掺杂的色*情。如果合你口味，请享受我的祝福！如果不感兴趣，跳过它，继续读这个故事，你也不会漏掉任何东西。举杯！

Light Me Up的带色版：[url]https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008663[/url]

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1776211653[/url]

你并非我期待的白马王子  
但你站到了我门口双臂张开  
你教给我人生的意义  
让我看到寻常事物并不寻常

你让我重新欢愉  
你让我重新欢愉

我希望我们都长生不老  
我希望我亲眼看见你  
但我在萤火虫里看见你  
那多么玄妙

你让我重新欢愉  
你让我重新欢愉

如果你不隐瞒  
我也不会隐瞒  
如果你不翻旧账  
我也不会翻旧账

你让我重新欢愉  
你让我重新欢愉

我们，我们，我们就在当下  
我们，我们，我们天长地久

*9月1日第一百零五更。

*这一更甜虐甜虐到我无话可说。

*小黑吐槽小红可能打架从来没赢过，笑到裂23333

*Frank撕胶带，Matt拉塑料袋，一起修复窗子。即使是刚刚打过激烈的一架他俩依然保持着某种无言的默契。

*小黑的世界观和小红的渐渐有一点点重合。小黑也看到了“着火的世界”，大哭。

*小黑伸手去搭小红的肩，那个，大哭。  
作者后来在评论里特别提到（我凭记忆重述的，可能有不准确之处，见谅）：这两个人都不是善言语交流的人；对于他们来说，身体的触碰意味着很多。这里，作者需要他们有一点肢体的接触，但是小黑伸手按住小红胸口已经有点用滥，而伸手去摸小红头又未免显得居高临下不够诚意，所以作者选择了让小黑去揽小红的肩膀以及后来的脖子。而到最后，小黑说完了要说的话（让小红不要自责，他愿意承担所有的罪）之后，又一次伸手摸了摸小红的头，表明他们又一次进入到之前的相处模式——也就是有一点接近第二次同居的亲昵无芥蒂。

*我揣测作者有时候蓄意很克制用词，所以前面译文修改了一处：Frank和Matt靠在一起的时候，作者其实没有用lean这个动词，而是用了balance against；回头想想我最初直接翻成“靠”，用力太猛，并没有反映出作者的克制，以及两个主角口嫌体正直的特色。这样的例子，后面章节还会有。  
不管怎样：小红和小黑就是靠在一起看雪景了……这个意象……大哭。谁来画张画嘛，大哭。

*Matt在打完架之后握着Frank的肩膀；在聊天结束后搭着Frank的肩膀不松手。大哭。  
Frank想到Elektra说过的所有人都会抛弃Matt所以他选择了站定不动。大哭。

*Frank输了一场架，输了一场战役，但他没有输这场战争。他们的故事还会继续。但就眼下而言，什么都没变，但是一切都不同。大哭。

*9月2日第一百零六更。

*这里揭露了上一章里的小谜团：Matt穿着他第一季的夜魔侠黑衣。

*Matt给Frank递冰袋。大哭。这个细节本来很寻常，但我就是觉得……Matt在Frank的家里，给Frank递一个很可能冰箱里还有的是的物资储备，这里其实是Matt在很努力（甚至努力到有点笨拙）地示好。

*Frank的蹩脚谎言23333在《夜魔侠》第二季天台辩论那一幕，我就觉得Frank撒谎好蹩脚，特别是刚开口那会儿看得我尴尬到不行23333  
但Matt脸上幸灾乐祸那表情23333你俩现在是队友好么小红！

*小红对于大小到底是有多不能释怀233333

*那个毯子……大哭。四十多章了，我突然顿悟那个毯子可能是个象征，象征着Matt永远挥之不去的负罪感。Frank总是帮他理顺，而Matt总是会再次纠结。

*甜虐甜虐到死的一章，大哭。

*关于末尾的作者注，我先说一声：  
我不是太擅长翻肉；而且老实讲呢，虽然我荤素不忌，可是作者这几个带色小番外里的kink都不是很对我胃口。所以这些番外我翻还是不翻，我现在仍未决定，并且，即使翻，可能也更多是出于有始有终的责任感而非像翻正文这样热情澎湃鸡血满满。  
说这些的意思是，如果哪个GN在任何时候（不管是本译文完结前还是完结后）有意出手翻这些番外，请随意。只要和作者沟通过就好，我一点都不介意。以上。[/color]


	44. 陌生双手/Foreign Hands

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

随着这个故事开始慢慢收尾，我认为我需要编个歌曲列表了：我不断地找到能为角色心声的歌曲，可是，只剩下九章（左右），我已没可能把它们悉数用上。

我提到Matt在十二岁时开始跟随Stick受训；但我这条时间线或许有误。我从《惩罚者》剧集里撬了一些细节过来放在本章里，具体而言包括Maria是意大利西西里裔以及她与Frank下厨。还有，这里Stick得名的来源来自我之前写的一小段儿故事（Just in Case的第十章）。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，我每次都这样说，但：没有你们就没有我的今天。谢谢你们的善意支持，你们的时间，还有你们的耐心。请享用本章！举杯！

[hr]

[align=center]“我一直都觉得，  
把我的世界放在陌生的手里是不对的，  
……不久以前我似乎还以为，  
我搞懂了人生奥义。  
最后我却发现，  
我陷在别人的心中无法自拔。  
但现在我终于看到了另一面，  
我让它将我拉起，正及时。”

——《Foreign Hands》，George Ogilvie[/align]

[hr]

“你那膝盖扭伤得可真厉害。”

针对Frank的观察结论，Matt控制着自己的失望情绪。他在尽可能维持自己的情绪平稳。“挺值的——把你撂倒了。”

Frank嗯了一声，听起来像是在说‘是啊，没错’——既是肯定膝盖的受伤程度，也是承认他被撂倒的事实。忙于将手里的玻璃安进窗格里的Frank没空正儿八经回嘴，但他的沉默反而更刺人，几乎跟Matt的右膝一样刺痛（Matt越是试图再多帮把手，他的右膝就越是刺痛得厉害）。

他给自己找了很多理由——比如他已经把腿歇着了，冰敷过了，用过药了——但这条该死的腿还是比前一天更糟糕。与此同时，理智以Frank Castle式的平淡在他脑袋里干巴巴地理论：肿胀可以花上七十二小时才达到峰值。他[i][b]非常清楚[/b][/i]这一点，但当他发现这事实千真万确半点不假时依然气恼得要死。

Matt一只手按在窗玻璃和内框连接的位置。他扶着玻璃，而Frank在用钻子上螺丝。严冬在Matt的指尖上肆虐；它并没有宽慰他热辣辣的右膝，而是反衬得疼痛更剧烈。Frank将他挥到旁边，但这已经晚了：Matt用力地靠在消防梯的栏杆上，用他执行过的最蹩脚最绝望的冥想努力接受着疼痛。

窗玻璃开合的声音将他拉回到现实。Frank轻哼一声，表示满意。“修好了。和新的一个样。”

“还需要外窗框。”Matt指出。他感觉到Frank在点头。但Frank越是一言不发，Matt就越是能留意到沉默背后的事情。在他们之间逐渐缩小的距离下，所有那些他曾经忽略或者否认的事情现在像水晶一样澄澈清晰。 

Matt强迫自己伸直右腿，将冻僵的双手从栏杆上撤走，让自己看起来像是准备好重新干活儿的样子。

Frank将窗子推开，然后站在那里，等着。

Matt也试图僵持地等在那里不动。但最终，在他的膝盖顶不住让步之前，他先让步了：他翻身进到浴室。在他身后，Frank关上窗子。

[hr]

雪给公寓楼施加了隔音效果。城市的喧嚣更为稠密低沉：它们从声源地四散，传到Matt耳朵里时已经模糊。脚步声和脚步声混合到一起；车流声凝固成粥一样的糊状物。Frank的心跳用力地震荡着新的窗玻璃，而Matt自己的心跳在他双耳里铿铿作响。原本高亢的警笛声和尖叫声被钝化了，纵使他集中精神也难以捕捉。

Matt闭上眼呼吸，但他的脑子不肯放慢。思绪冒了出来，填补没有声音的寂静，驱动没有速度的静止，在他身体无法行动自如时给他行动的空间。击打着外墙的钝重锤子声是最后一根稻草。他屈服了，终于屈服了。一连串他试图绕开的思绪扑面而来，缠住他不放。天哪，时间过去多久了，自从他到这里来，自从他不再去计算日子？Sato死之前曾有一段时间他完全……他不知道。而从那之后，他花了那么多时间抗争——在他脑子里，在他内心里，在现实生活中——以至于他已经失去了概念：几乎是对所有事都失去了概念，而非仅仅时间。他的愤怒是一段回忆。Sato的死现在是一阵钝痛而非狂暴的刺痛。而Frank现在是……Frank现在是……

Matt抓住窗沿坐起身，重新集中注意力，推动自己越过那些纠结在一起理也理不顺的词——[i][b]Frank现在是，Frank现在是[/b][/i]——以及公寓以外的世界里笃定但妄诞的现实。Elektra（此刻感觉仿佛在几个世界开外）。手合会（此刻似乎是上辈子的事）。纽约已经安静了下来；没有警用电台，他什么讯息都没接收到：没有新的消息，关于地狱厨房，关于[i][b]家[/b][/i]，关于Lantom还有Karen还有Foggy——[i][b]该死[/b][/i]，Foggy。

Matt的心往下沉。他伸出手去够手机，然后无数次地听着语言提醒告诉他他有一条未读留言。当他为战争做准备的时候，把这件事抛到脑后很容易。然而现在，他手上无事，身边无人，也不再有借口。Matt小心翼翼探出手，希望由他的手指代他作出决定。但它们没有。Matt依然不得不听着电话线里传来的白噪音。机械合成的声音在询问他是否依然在听，然后向他传达了收听未读留言的步骤。

他是活该。不论Foggy在语音留言里说了什么，这——[i][b]以及更严苛的事情[/b][/i]——全都是他咎由自取。那么，为什么他没办法让自己鼓足勇气点开留言呢？他沉溺在几近怯懦的心态里——不，不是‘几近’，这的确就是怯懦。从Foggy身边逃开，回避他的责任，这正是‘怯懦’的定义，特别是如果他感觉没什么，如果他感觉这是正确的。

锤子的敲打声停了下来。浴室窗子一下子开了。Matt放下贴着他耳朵的手机。他听到Frank走进来。Frank跺着脚把靴子上的雪抖下来，扔下工具，朝双手吹着气御寒。在他身后，窗子砰地关上了。

“您还有在听么？”Matt的手机再次询问。

Frank大踏步走过去，一边走一边脱外套。他的心跳惊讶地扬起来，虽然他的呼吸依然维持着漠不在意。“在打电话，Red？”

Matt摇头。他结束电话，把手机放在床头柜上，自己重新躺回行军床上，翻身成侧卧。“没。”没等Frank问出后面的话，他先发制人。“我没事。我累了。”

这是实话。尽管不是全部的实话，但他只愿意到此为止。Frank的心跳重新放慢，变成稳定地大步向前的节奏：他不是不怀疑，但他愿意搁置这份怀疑。他肯定也累了。Frank走到厨房，依次打开橱柜和冰箱。他的心跳是一只滴答响的钟，一次跳动紧接下一次跳动，一次呼吸紧接下一次呼吸。Matt发现自己被这个节奏带着跑。笃定的感觉展开，从他身上穿过，令人疼痛也令人宽慰，像是一块绷紧的肌肉最终放松了，一片感染最终消除了。在疼痛抵达峰值之后，接下来的是宽慰。

渐渐地，他意识在自己在不知哪个时间点放松了下来。他转成了仰卧的姿势。他留意到这世间最坚定也最稳定的心跳加固着小公寓的四壁，将它建成一座堡垒，看护着他。这既是宽慰，又是召唤：它召唤Matt终于顺着冥想沉入到深沉的漆黑之中。

[hr]

双手放在他双腕上：[i][b]Matthew[/b][/i]。然后穿过他的头发，抚过他的脸颊：[i][b]Matty[/b][/i]。然后冲着他的脸，那么近，责备地斥骂：[i][b]Matt！[/b][/i]

Matt惊醒着坐起身。他一只手揉过自己的脸颊、脖子和胸口；他踢掉膝盖上的冰袋，双腿垂到行军床的床沿，然后他抓起拐杖。随着起身的动作，Matt的右膝在刺痛。但他不能去休息。他不会去休息。他得动起来。

公寓的厚度增加了。空气有了分量。除了暖气以外，还有别的热源在散发热量。Matt用力吸气，透过浓稠得像是毯子的气味：罗勒、番茄、茄子，还有盐、蒸汽和淀粉。罐子在咕嘟嘟沸腾，平底锅在滋滋响。他忽略房间似乎在旋转的感觉，忽略他似乎飘在半空中的感觉，他呼吸进的每一口空气都像是初次咬下一口新鲜的食物。

Frank的声音穿过迷雾冒出来。“你醒了，Red？”

他想是的。“唔。”

“你饿么？”

Matt的肠胃抢在他的嘴之前作了回答。他一只手按在腰腹上，压住那声音。“我吃得下。”然后，他的大脑终于搞清楚状况。“你做饭了？”

“没什么选择。你又不会去做饭。而打架的事儿已经够让Rina生气了，我不打算给你吃MRE或者能量棒再去激怒那头小熊。”[color=Silver]（*指Rina的俄罗斯背景）[/color]

Matt忍住一个笑容。一群爱尔兰黑帮或者一支忍者大军对于Frank来说像场派对；让他面对一个瘦小羞涩的邻居时，恐慌却滋生了。“她不会知道的。”

Frank嗤笑。“她会的。毕竟你的撒谎技能烂到家。”

“我不会告诉她的。”

没有任何回答，只有一只碟子哐当放到料理台面上。Frank用食物将盘子装得满满的，然后端着盘子大步走出厨房。当盘子塞进他手里时，Matt终于弄懂了情况。“你把这个送过去。你送过去她会收。”

“我觉得我俩谁送过去她都不会收。”

“[i][b]你送过去她会收。[/b][/i]”然后，由于Frank也没那么笃定了，他追补一句，“跟她说，我做多了。”

Matt朝着Frank的手艺深吸一口气。它的气味让他有些惊叹：各种气味搭配得很平衡，调味料的添加也臻于完美无缺。Frank做饭的事实已经够令他惊讶了，但尚且比不上Frank的厨艺精湛这件事。“闻起来好香。”

“Pasta alla Norma。”Frank回答，活像Matt懂这名字啥意思似的。“你送不出去就别回来。”[color=Silver]（*意大利诺马面条，西西里美食和面食，以西红柿、炒或烤的茄子、磨碎的意大利乳清干酪和罗勒制成。图见文末译者注）[/color]

Matt一条腿稳住身体，然后开始往外去。

[hr]

没有音乐，Rina的公寓只有来来去去的轻悄脚步和蜂鸟振翅般的心跳。Matt一敲门，脚步声便停了下来，心跳则更快了。

Matt很清楚为何有这样的变化。他再次抬手敲门。“Rina？”她有一只脚朝门的方向悄然蹭了一点，但除此以外，她整个人依然牢牢钉在原地不动。Matt努力地安抚示好。“我是呃……Frank的弟弟。我是Matt。”他的名字从他自己嘴里吐出来听着煞是奇怪。“我是Red。”还是奇怪，但稍微强了那么一点点。“Frank今晚做饭了。做多了。他……我……我们在想也许你愿意收下。我……就把它放在这儿好了。就在门边上。”

他把盘子放到地上，额外逗留了一会儿。他听到Rina剧烈的心跳声。“祝你有一个愉快的夜晚，Rina。”他对她说，然后一瘸一拐地走回公寓。Matt关上门，脊背抵在门上，稍微歇一歇他的膝盖，同时竖着耳朵听。

“她收下了么？”Frank问。

Matt抬起一只手，冲他嘘了一声。在Matt身后，一条防盗链被拉开了，插销咔哒一声，Rina惊惶不安的心跳涌到走廊上，几乎淹没了她端起盘子和带着它走进公寓的声音。

她公寓的门用力关上了。门锁重新锁上。

“嗯。”Matt告诉Frank，“她收下了。”

[hr]

之后，当他们对着各自的盘子埋头大嚼的时候，Matt听到唱针小心地划过黑胶唱片。德彪西开始静静地飘荡在公寓楼里。

“我觉得这表示她喜欢。”Matt指出。

Frank发出一声叹息，一句非言语的‘她最好是喜欢’。但Matt怀疑这并不是因为Frank投入了多少心力在烹饪上，而是因为一顿亲手烧制的晚饭是Frank的万福玛利亚式道歉，他孤注一掷的全力以赴。如果连这都不管用，那就没什么别的招能管用了。[color=Silver]（*万福玛利亚，Hail Mary，天主教的常用祈祷经文；这里用诚挚地诉诸最圣洁的圣母玛利亚比喻Frank道歉的诚意和力度）[/color]

音乐声被调高了一点点。Matt又咬了一口。“谁教会你做饭的？”

“最开始是我妈。不过我那会儿对做饭还不是很感冒。但后来，Maria……她家是西西里裔。搞不定厨房就搞不定她，所以我只能快快学。”Frank又吃了几口面，然后补充，“她以前经常做这个。这是她家的祖传食谱之一，你知道吧，跟着她奶奶一起漂洋过海从西西里来的。”

暖意冲刷着从Matt身上卷过。他更小心地捧住手里的盘子。“很好吃。”

Frank活动双肩。他的心脏在胸腔内沉重稳定地滴答跳动，像是倒计时的时钟平淡地奔向命定的时刻。“她做出来的更好吃。”他在盘子里戳戳点点，又塞了几口到嘴里。“你呢，Red？你做饭么？”

Matt讥讽地轻笑。“是啊，我做饭。没什么祖传的食谱，但我能鼓捣出一顿饭来。”

“你爸教你的？”  
   
“爸教了我怎么开罐头，以及怎么照着操作步骤来。”仿佛有一双手穿过回忆在抚摸他的脸颊。Matt拼命不让这幻觉消散。“我必须自己学着做饭，如果我想要罐头以外的东西。”

“你肯定经常想要罐头以外的东西，一旦你的感官开始补偿性增强。”

热意贴着他的内脸颊爆开。Matt把头歪到另一边，花了多余的时间慢慢咀嚼嘴里的食物，因为他的胃在翻腾。那种宽慰感又一次从他身上展过，而他终于找到一个词来形容他的感觉。高兴。[i][b]高兴[/b][/i]，见鬼。能有人理解他令他高兴。“一开始并没有。”Matt说。“孤儿院的规矩：有什么吃什么没得挑。但随着我长大，我的感官也增强了，而且我开始训练。我吃的东西里有什么我全都吃得出来。化学品——如果是加工处理过的食物。操作过程中掺进去的灰尘和细菌。我只能学着自己做饭。”

“训练让你吃得出这些？”

Matt点头。“是啊。那个训练我的人，我第一次遇见他的时候——”他不该开口说这些。Frank不需要知道这些，也不想要知道这些。但Frank的脉搏期待地跳动着。故事已经开了头。Matt走得太远，已经没办法停下来。“他带我出去吃冰淇淋，帮我集中注意力，让我体会到我以前从来没有吃出来过的所有东西。”

“你那会儿多大？”

“十二岁。”  

Frank在椅子上挪动了一下，手指轻轻敲打着盘子的边缘。他整个人完全不可解读，直到他说：“这家伙可真他妈的混账王八蛋。”  

Frank的道德标准踩在剃须刀刀锋般尖锐一线上，这条线一边是可怖骇人，一边是滑稽可笑。Matt自己也踩在同样的刀锋一线上，但他脚下的刀锋一边是内心的内疚，一边是外在的笃定事实。Sato的死像是一根刺扎在他喉咙口。Frank和Stick并非同一种混账王八蛋，当他们面对孩子的时候，但他绝不怀疑他俩都赞同冷血地谋杀Sato。

十之八九还是基于同样的理由。

“这个王八蛋的名字？”Frank问。

Matt嘴角情不自禁地上挑，露出一个奇怪的笑。“Stick.”

Frank低哼一声：“别跟我瞎扯淡。”

“没有。这就是他的名字：Stick。”

他们之间又沉默了一拍。Matt认为这个时间是留给他改口说出其他回答的，但他保持神色不变，也就是继续面无表情，直到Frank终于确定没有人在对他扯谎。“耶稣啊，Murdock。亏我以前还认为你的生活像是漫画书里的？你的生活比漫画书更他妈的离奇。”他又戳了几下他的晚餐，心跳狂乱不稳。叉子叮叮当当敲着盘子。“Stick？认真的？这他妈的是哪门子的名字啊？”

Matt大笑，给了他Stick通常会作出的回答：“这是个准确的名字。在训练中，他会挥舞一把木制的剑，也就是一根棍子。”所以咯，“Stick。”

Frank突然重新抄起他的叉子，继续他的晚饭。这个笑话不怎么好笑了。这个笑话已经不再是笑话了。“可真他妈的混账王八蛋。”Frank就撂下这么一句话，但他对Stick的其他看法全都表达了出来，通过银质餐具愤怒地戳着瓷器这一方式。在Matt的耳朵里，每一记愤怒的叮当声都伴随着一句沉默但笃定的‘[i][b]砰[/b][/i]’ 。

[hr]

夜晚到来了；城市在召唤他。Matt将手伸进背包里，攥住他薄薄的黑色上衣。这个动作让空气中腾起一股汗液和伤口的气味。他的右膝悸痛着发出警告：今晚不能搞这一套。

他将衣服塞到背包深处，颤抖着站起身，靠他悸痛着的那只膝盖。肌肉在不间歇地灼痛。Matt扶住墙，卸掉膝关节的部分负重。但这样还不够。他重新坐到行军床上，揉按着大腿放松肌肉。再多等一个晚上，他决定。冥想，冰敷，休息，然后到明天。明天他就会准备好。Matt躺倒，一件捏成一团的帽衫垫在他膝盖下让腿抬高。他那么快就重新睡过去了，以至于他的梦境和现实无缝对接。他的手机在询问他是不是还在听，但Matt没办法伸手去拿手机，因为他的双腕都被人摁住，而爸爸的双手放在他脸上，Foggy则在冲他大吼：“Matt！”  
   
他醒过来，腿比睡前更加僵硬紧张。他干吞了一片阿司匹林，然后强迫自己舒展肢体，让关节动起来热起来。他可不能再多花二十四小时被困室内。

他用蹩脚的冥想度过了一整个白天。当他的注意力无法再集中时，他阅读，但书页上的单词混淆到一起。四面墙聚拢来；Matt伸出双臂推着墙壁，以便给自己挣得一点呼吸的空间。他强迫自己右腿上的每一块肌肉放松、休息，但它还是越绷越紧。

薄暮降临。他便裤下的右腿依然在灼痛。Matt懒得换衣服，就那么穿着单衫忍着疼一瘸一拐地走到窗边翻上消防梯，坚定地守在梯子上。贴着他大腿的金属栏杆冰冷，但那是他对自己的惩罚，因为他居然让自己身陷这样的困境。

Matt追踪着四面八方的声音。声音高低起伏，像瀑布一样落在他四周。他接收它们，一个接一个，紧紧地追踪它们，仿佛听着这些声音充当旁听证人就能阻止坏事的发生。

浴室窗子打开了。Matt的注意力啪一下转回来，集中到Frank的靴子踩踏在金属梯子上的声音，集中到他几乎无声的吐息。Frank伸出手，他的动作拉扯着身上的淤青伤痕。咖啡的味道直扑到Matt脸上。他接过递给他的马克杯，双手拢住杯子。“谢谢。”

Frank一言未发。他走过来，站在扶手边，慢慢地啜饮着他自己那杯咖啡。Matt此刻可以轻易地忽略他的动静，因为四周没有墙壁阻隔。在布朗克斯区的嘈杂里，Frank的呼吸或者身形或者气味没有哪一样鲜明到脱颖而出。Matt沉浸在嘈杂构成的雾霭里，自由地漂浮着，穿行在脚步声、轮胎摩擦地面声、谈笑声里。各式各样的喧嚣。

有玻璃哐啷碎掉了。Matt警觉起来。他追踪着那个声音，穿过一条非主干道的小路，进了一条巷子，倒溯着渐渐低下去的声音直到一扇玻璃刚刚被打碎的窗子那头。

他放下咖啡，紧紧握住消防梯的栏杆。

“怎么了，Red？”

“有人在打架。”他在他听到的一堆声音里抽丝剥茧。“一男，一女。”

“哪？”

“很近。”Matt握着栏杆让自己挺直身体。他的膝盖一直在悸痛，顽固地拒绝伸直。他诅咒着自己的没用。然后，一声惨叫穿透他的耳朵。指节击打在肉体上的钝钝的声音不断传来。然后是一句恐吓的话语。

他没办法听到袭击者的心跳，无法藉此判断他的恐吓是虚言恫吓抑或其他。而他也不需要心跳：语气告诉了Matt一切。“他会杀了她。”他没有费心去拿拐杖，而是直接向梯子跳过去。

Frank仰脖一口喝掉剩下的咖啡。该死。Matt出手了。他擒住Frank的手臂。Frank用力挣脱。Matt再次努力去抓他，但这次差得远。他扭动膝盖扭得太厉害，右膝在鸣枪示警。他的右腿唰一下灼痛难忍，而他身体其他的部分全都冷如冰。他当即颤抖起来，抖得厉害。远处的扭打还在继续，又是一声惨叫袭击他的耳朵。周边很安静。警察在哪里？到现在还没有人报警么？但就算是有人报警，警察也没办法及时赶到。

Matt借助消防梯的栏杆拼命稳住身体，将他的腿绷紧站直，发力。他他妈的拼了命。他的腿和太阳穴爱疼就疼，他这辈子爱过的每一个人愿意生他气骂他蠢就尽管生气好了，无论如何，他不可能袖手旁观。

他的右膝硬撑到了消防梯的边缘，但仅此而已。Matt感觉到它在摇晃，马上就会一弯不起。他紧紧抓住消防梯的栏杆，每一次呼吸都在祈祷。他祈祷扭打就此停下。他祈祷有人报了警。他祈祷他能撑着走下消防梯。但这些祈祷没有哪一个灵验了。他依然紧抓着栏杆没撒手，当Frank从公寓里冒出来的时候。Frank一手握着手枪，一手拿着手机。前者被Frank塞到牛仔裤前面别住，后者则趁他从Matt身边走过的机会当胸朝Matt塞过去。Matt又一次试图攫住Frank，他因此差点没接住手机。

“你给我电话。”Frank说。他拉上连帽衫的兜帽，两步并一步地快步下了消防梯。“我快到的时候跟我说。现在，我要往哪个方向走？”

Matt一只手重重拍在消防梯栏杆上。“别这样，Frank。”

“我要往哪个方向走，Red？”

“Frank！”

作战靴踏进了停车场。“时间不等人哦。”Frank的语气轻松。 

远处的扭打仍在继续。家具乒乓响。Matt低低地吼了一声，背部重重地撞在公寓楼的外墙上。砖块刮擦着他的背，他的右膝软下去，他滑坐到地上。然后——神明在上——他在身前划了个十字，然后抬手指着远处：“那边。”

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://music.163.com/#/program/1367384535?userid=3537120[/url]

我一直都觉得  
把我的世界放在陌生的手里是不对的。  
然而为何我花了这么久才找到力量，  
重新拿回  
所有我曾经拥有的东西，以及其他？  
一扇门推开了，我终于能够再次自由呼吸。

这所有的重量本应一点点变轻。  
可是它却让人窒息，  
令我不禁去想，  
这已经远不止命运多舛。  
噢，我已经相信，  
这是唯一的方式：  
只能被空虚禁锢着，  
度过每一天。  
直到现在。

我看到了一条出路，  
我还看见远方地平线上的太阳。  
但是每一次你转过身别开脸，  
它就变得越来越遥远。  
我看到了一条出路，  
我还听见一个声音叫我跟上。  
只有主知道，顺着这条路我会到哪里。  
只有主知道，顺着这条路我会到哪里。

不久以前我似乎还以为  
我搞懂了人生奥义。  
最后我却发现  
我陷在别人的心中无法自拔。  
但现在我终于看到了另一面，  
我让它将我拉起，正及时。

我看到了一条出路，  
我还看见远方地平线上的太阳。  
但是每一次你转过身别过脸，  
它就变得越来越遥远。  
我看到了一条出路，  
我还听见一个声音叫我跟上。  
只有主知道，顺着这条路我会到哪里。  
只有主知道，顺着这条路我会到哪里。

所有的新生命都必须浴火重生。  
但我一点都不介意  
从头来过，从头来过，噢。  
所有的新生命都必须浴火重生。  
但我一点都不介意  
从头来过，从头来过，噢。

我看到了一条出路，  
我还看见远方地平线上的太阳。  
但是每一次你转过身别开脸，  
它就变得越来越遥远。  
我看到了一条出路，  
我还听见一个声音叫我跟上。  
只有主知道，顺着这条路我会到哪里。  
只有主知道，顺着这条路我会到哪里。

*9月24日一百零七更。中秋快乐！  
这一更很短，而且是过渡章节，没有实质的情节推动，但若仔细看细节还是很有意思的。AO3有读者叫RavenTwelve 剖析得特别深刻：【虽然Matt赢了这一架，但他的心态却还是停滞的。他没有欢乐地庆祝DDvsPunisher这一仗的胜利，而是焦灼于身体状况的暂时性的倒退（右膝的肿胀和疼痛）；当Frank积极地move on（修窗子，评价说‘修好了，跟新的一样’）的时候，Matt却在关注没有修复的部分（‘还需要外窗框’）；当Frank的心跳是稳定的大步向前的节奏时，Matt的心态却像是被雪封隔的公寓楼，孤单隔绝，林林总总的情绪默默发酵，让他连听一条留言的勇气都没有。】

*9月25日一零八更。考虑到我严重碎片化的空暇时间，最近可能会走碎片化更新，即一两个场景一更而非之前的半章或三分之一章一更。

*Pasta alla Norma，意大利诺马面条，西西里美食和面食，以西红柿、炒或烤的茄子、磨碎的意大利乳清干酪和罗勒制成：[attachimg]91865[/attachimg]

*9月27日一百零九更。

*DD电视里，久别归来的Stick看到丝绸床单指责Matt消磨意志，这个细节让我挺骇然的。Stick是最有理由理解Matt的，因为他了解Matt的敏感、感官过载，但Stick没有。Stick想要的是没有人味儿的武器，不在乎这把武器有什么需求。  
这个故事里，小黑看到小红的日常那么讲究时不是不惊讶，但他没有嘲弄小红，而是在不知情的时候给予了尊重，知情的时候给予了理解。

*9月29日一百一十更。

[/color]


	45. 恶魔之舞/Devil’s Dance

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

对《汉尼拔》的影射不断地出现……

我在这个故事里设了很多假想的节点：我以为某些章节的写作会像被施了魔法一样变得简单，我以为我能飞一般地快速完成一个章节。我现在明白了，这只是个谎言，虽然是个必要的谎言：这些角色之间没有哪一点会变得简单。

我诚挚地希望情感的复杂性在本章得到了展现。这一章和其他许多章节一样，都是在紧张张力的基础上累起来的积木。写Frank这样的角色时，展现怀疑、后悔和投降让步实在是困难，但该死的，我会尽力！

读者们，没有你们我绝对不会走这么远。谢谢你们的善良支持！请欣赏！

[hr]

[align=center]“是啊我也感受到了你  
感受到你的所作所为  
我在你眼里看到了灼烧的烈焰  
它要给你自由  
彻头彻尾  
在你心底，你也清楚  
我种下的种子它会长出”

——《Devil’s Dance》，Metallica [/align]

[hr]

他给Frank指了方向之后就挂掉了电话，截断惩罚者关于不报警的带刺言论。他当然清楚警察没办法及时赶到。鉴于他俩在说人人皆知的废话，他也很清楚纽约州没有禁止追踪手机信号的立法。谢了啊，Frank。

他的手机贴在胸口的分量重到痛。Matt努力收集更多声音，用这份压力帮他平复呼吸、锐化感官、努力抓住打斗的声音，免得越来越低的哭叫在他耳边彻底沉寂——活像他能听到就有什么用处似的，除开他能转告另一个人有人面临生命威胁之外。

当然咯，这个另一个人恰好是且只能是Frank Castle。

他不会那样做的。他不会的。至少Matt这样告诉自己。他听着Frank的靴子嘎吱嘎吱地踩过覆盖着积雪的人行道。他一步两级地顺着消防梯上楼，然后一脚把门铰链踹开。

老天在上，他方才是做了什么选择啊？

打斗停了下来；虽然受害者的呜咽声并没有。“搞什么飞——？”袭击者问。但一声枪响炸开，穿过暗夜。

接着是一声惨叫，来自袭击者。他砰然倒在地上。

Matt靠着墙弹起来，心跳到了喉咙口。他依然可以听到闷哼声。Frank这一枪非致命。可能是肩膀。或者膝盖。让袭击者丧失了攻击力，但基本没有生命危险，至少短期内是这样。Matt强迫自己沉静下来，将他听觉的每一点滴都集中在闷哼和呻吟上。不管Frank准备朝他轰多少枪，这个家伙今晚死之前都首先把自己从Matt紧攥不放的听力里拽出来。

Frank的脚步声和他的心跳同样沉重。他大步走过房间，然后一切都安静下来，安静异常。Matt刚刚集中心神集中得太过了；他又收回来，重新收集新的声音。但连受害人的哀哭都似乎遥不可及。布朗克斯区是一片白噪音，白雪皑皑的静电呲呲拉拉；消防梯也应景地随着Matt的颤抖嘎吱响。

一句道歉的话在他嘴里成形，在他舌尖沉甸甸坠着，尖锐地抵着他皴裂的嘴唇。Matt不敢将它说出口。他用力地用指关节压住金属栏杆。他的呼吸似乎越来越充分平稳。一种平静的感觉降临在他身上。这份平静似乎跟现实不搭调，除开[i][b]安静会结束的[/b][/i]及[i][b]今晚不会有人丧命[/b][/i]的笃定。

他的十指握住消防梯。冰冷金属咬着双掌比他的等待更加让他焦躁难过。

袭击者又是一声惨叫破空而来。Matt脑海内着火的世界火焰大盛，既满足又自豪，因为他早就料到了这声尖叫会响起。血在吧嗒吧嗒地滴；骨头咔地折断了。失去了战斗力的袭击者在呜咽着干呕。

Frank咆哮着说：“你开口啊，你这个人渣。你现在就开口。”

又是一声惨叫，然后是：“我还活着！[i][b]我还活着！[/b][/i]”

Frank挥拳截断又一声惨叫。“去他妈的，你的确还活着。”

Matt松开他紧握消防梯的手。严寒一直刺到骨头里。“是啊。”他低声说，双臂交抱在胸腹前，随着他的信念渐渐变得次要，新的空洞在他身体里滋生。有一些他可以开口问的问题，但它们看起来全都那么微不足道，而它们的答案就在那里，在Frank和受害者交谈时难以分辨的低沉声音里，在他从混乱现场离开的脚步声中。

[hr]

Frank小心掩饰自己的行踪，低调地返回公寓。警笛声在他身后响起：没什么比枪击声更能激发蓝皮子们的热情了。但要是一个人渣打算把他女朋友活活揍死，他们看来是屁股都不会动一动。[color=Silver]（*指警察）[/color]

他选择了一条观光线，有意顺着警察不好跟的小路绕来绕去，也给他自己足够的时间来消化事实。放那个王八蛋一条活命的感觉很不对，让他心底深处痒痒的却又挠不到。

暂时的。

这只是暂时的。他会回去的。会给应该吃子弹的地方来一枪。一颗子弹一条命。明天。明天，宝贝。我明天就做。

操。

Frank停下脚步，猛地伸出一只手到兜帽里用力揉头，另一只手收紧握住武器。他们会被救护车装走。射膝盖可以让那家伙在病床上躺个十天半月，但最后他会出院的。他那样的王八蛋不长记性，迟早会忘记警告，就算是用枪口给出的警告。这正是为什么他们非死不可。烂摊子就该当场收拾，以后再回来把事儿办完只是浪费时间，浪费精力，浪费子弹。他本该宰了那个王八蛋。本该杀了他们，在他们第一次有机会动手干坏事之前，在他们每一次有机会动手干坏事之前。

他会的。他他妈的肯定会的。夜魔侠没可能这辈子都在他肩膀后头晃。他会有机会照常干活的；这只是个时间问题而已。

Frank从公寓楼正面绕到背后，两步并作一步上了消防梯。Red还坐在原处，跟Frank离开时的位置一个样。他脸上的表情既不是自豪，也不是抱歉。说老实话，这已经是Frank指望的最好的情况了。面无表情的冷淡总比跟他较真争执为什么这家伙活下来了而Sato却一命呜呼要强。他们已经争过一轮了，虽说Frank也很乐意用几记拳头唤醒Red的记忆。他从他身边径直走过去，翻身进公寓放下武器，泡好新的咖啡，然后才端着咖啡重新走上消防梯。

他倚在消防梯的栏杆上，寒气包围着他。天空是布满针孔的一堵黑墙，月亮是一片冷银。没人说话，谢天谢地。大概按夜魔侠的规矩行事还是有点好处的：他会把他该死的嘴闭上。

闭一会儿，至少。但Red没可能永远控制着不用他那条舌头摇唇鼓舌。“刚刚那样真的很难么？”

Frank差点呛到了。他努力吞下咖啡，狠命地撇着嘴，以至于牙齿紧紧贴着嘴唇。他厉声说：“你他妈的说对了，确实是难。浪费时间。根本是天杀的浪费时间。”

“你没必要杀人。”

“扯淡——我从没有选择的余地。”

“你从来都有——”

“耶稣基督啊，Red，我现在守着你的宝贝规则呢，好不好？！我在确保你那条腿没事，而你呢每隔十秒钟就想跟我叨叨什么生命神圣。”Frank将马克杯重重地拍在消防梯栏杆上。“我杀人，你他妈的不让我好过。我不杀人，你他妈的还是不让我好过。你到底想怎样，你他妈的想想好成么。”

那小子沉默着，但不是在撅嘴生闷气，而是无动于衷。他根本是懒得争执，除非他认为有必要。在让人难耐的沉默中，Frank心思电转，他的脉搏也同步加快。Red不可能来真的：为他杀不杀人的事情，他俩才刚狠斗了一场这还没过去两天呢。“我让这个人渣逃脱了惩罚，只打穿了他一个膝盖——”  

“你也没杀那些忍者。”  

“忍者会复活。到头来我还得再杀他们一次。”

Red嗤笑一声。“那才不是你饶他们不死的原因。”

Frank清楚Red接下去打算说些什么，于是迅速打断话题的发展走向。“我杀了医生，Red，你可别忘了。”

但Red才不会去说Sato的事情。就跟天底下所有律师一个样，他只挑对他论点有利的论据。“而且，我的腿不是你放那个人一条生路的唯一原因。”

“你他妈的说得太对了。那个家伙还没死对吧？再过几个礼拜，等你回了地狱厨房，他也该出院了。等到那个时候，我会大摇大摆地回去把他弄死。”  
   
Red嗤一声，摇摇头。“要是他以后再也不打他女朋友了呢？”

“那他第一次就不该动手。”Frank低吼。“他们那种人——他们根本不会变。”

“你就变了。”

“是情况变了。我之前的话是认真的：他现在还活着的唯一理由是因为他可以改天再死。等到你上路的那一天，他也会上路。算我送你的临别礼物。算是个小小的庆祝。”讲真，这根本是浪费子弹，但今晚只能这样了。Frank不再追究这事，不再追究任何事。去他妈的Red，去他妈的Red的好心肠。真正的好人应该勇往直前做该做的事情，而不是迎合某些自以为正直的理想主义者。

Frank一口灌下剩下的咖啡，让热咖啡一路灼烧着落入胃里。他的血液已经在沸腾了。“我会做掉他，在我回去料理Frisk之前。”他一面说，一面用马克杯在栏杆上敲了两记。[i][b]一炉，两炉。[/b][/i]“等我回去料理Fisk的时候……”

该死，他已经有很长一段时间没有想到过Fisk了。他最近一直都在围着Red还有夜魔侠主题的戏剧团团转。说到这个：“我估计我还得料理你的姑娘跟她的忍者。”

“Elektra的事我会料理。”Red说。确切说，他是在承诺，因为他靠着墙动了动，嘴严肃地抿紧。“和你。”[color=Silver]（*和你，with you。这里的with you很微妙，主要是解释为“我会料理Elektra和你”，但也可以解释为“我会和你一起料理Elektra”）[/color]

“就不能让我享受一下你不在的美好时光么？”  
   
Red脸上浮现一个微笑，这是好几个礼拜以来他在Red脸上看见的第一个真正的微笑：他展开的大大微笑里的危险意味不容错过。他的双眼在路灯光下灼灼生辉。“你没那么容易摆脱我。”

Frank嗤笑一声。“是哇，这话可真他妈的不假。”

笑容退去了，但它在Red说话的声音里依然依稀可闻：“谢谢你。”

“你他妈的在谢我什么？是那个侥幸没死的王八蛋应该谢我。”他两只手拢住空的马克杯，用他青肿的指关节捕捉最后的余温。咖啡渣在杯底打旋儿。蔓延着的沉默乞求着被打破。

Frank扭头去检查Red。那小子依然还停留在当下。至少现在还在。

[hr]

第二天，Red的腿仍在恢复中。Frank能从Red的坐立不安中判断出来：整间公寓弥漫着那小子的渴盼；他时不时地在几场冥想之间一瘸一拐地翻上消防梯，或者在天台上来回活动，或者拳头揍上沙袋。他的渴盼让Frank如此焦躁不安，以至于第二个傍晚到来的时候，Frank抓起一把枪和车钥匙。他将一件外套照着那蠢货的脑袋掷过去。

那个蠢货接住了。“我们去哪？”

“外头。”

“哪？”

“一个地方。”  
   
“Frank。”

“把该死的外套穿好跟上就行了。”Frank粗暴地说。“把你手机也拿上。”

他走出公寓，不给Red盘问他更多问题的机会。等他楼梯下到一半的时候，那小子开始杵着单边的腋杖跟在他身后。

Frank开车，停好车，给了那小子几条指令，然后跳下车。他抓住消防梯的最低一级阶梯平台将自己拽上去，然后开始往楼梯上攀，而Red也出现在栏杆上，活像只该死的蜘蛛猴。虽然Red已经开始出汗了，但他的红色墨镜在路灯下灼灼生光。阴影里的Red犀利一笑，然后开始攀爬跳跃，优先运用他的双臂多于双腿。该死，他想要赛跑是吧？Frank会跟他来一场该死的赛跑。

Red的动作里展现了夜魔侠的精妙优雅。但是他发出的声音比平时大，因为他得努力才能完成那些动作。Frank在三楼的平台上追上了他，然后开始控速。他可以听到那小子双掌湿漉漉地拍在冰冷的栏杆上。随着他们离地面越来越远，那种快而危险的节奏迅速减弱成单纯的[i][b]危险[/b][/i]。

Frank伸手抓住他一条手臂，当他失手没能握住下一根栏杆的时候。Frank将他整个人提起来，毫不客气地丢到楼梯平台上。那小子沮丧地咕哝一声。他认定这是对他的妨碍而非拯救。[i][b]好哇。[/b][/i]Frank发力，尽可能拉开他与夜魔侠之间的距离，但如果说他们不是差不多同时抵达天台，那绝对是扯谎。

没有拿拐杖的Red跌坐在天台边缘。空气大口大口地在他肺里进进出出。他脸色苍白；就连他的双颊都是惨白的，跟他的胡子形成鲜明对比。但没过多久，他的脑袋就开始转动，他的耳朵开始接收城市的信号。一连串微表情出现在他脸上。他的嘴微微张开，呼吸慢下来。耶稣啊，他一副头一回听到城市声音的样子。

Frank没有说话。他让Red拥有这片刻时光。城市百态是他俩身下的一片混沌，而不断加深的夜色让它变得更加鲜活。灯光和街景，车流和行人，远处的一幢幢公寓楼。从他所处的位置看不出哪里有麻烦，然而他并不能隔着两个街区听到他人的呼吸声，也不具备Red现在正在施展的本事——不管那是啥本事。

“你听到什么了？”他突兀发问。

Red的注意力回到天台上。“什么都没有。”

“目前。”Frank补充。 

“目前。”Red承认。

Frank一只脚踩到天台边沿上。他低头俯瞰下头的街道。“那么，你这一套怎么操作？你就那么干站在某个天台上，直到你听到有动静？”

“实际上是先后干站在好几个天台上。”

“你在找什么声音？”

“主要是高于寻常音量的声音。”Red一边说，一边微微耸肩，“尖叫声，哭喊声——”

“警笛声？”Frank语带轻蔑地问。

Red摇头。他墨镜的镜片转向街道。“到那个地步往往已经太晚。”   

换成以前，听到这样的话会让他心满意足；这话听起来那么像是夜魔侠在承认失败。但他已经感受不到充盈的满足感了，取而代之的是一种同仇敌忾的感觉。Frank唯一嘀咕的是一句“可不是么。”他叹口气。“然后怎样呢？你追循声音？从该死的天台上跳下去加入战局？”

Red又露出那个讥讽的笑容。“战局很少发生在天台上。”

Frank低头看着从天台到街道之间的陡深路径。他能看到年代悠久的窗台、窗框、箱子、栅栏、电线；没什么东西能支撑成年男子的体重，或者减缓成年男子下落的速度。周围环境的其余部分也同样毫无帮助。“你到底都是用什么办法下去的？”

“有什么办法就用什么办法。”Red一耸肩。

“你不事先计划好？”

又是一耸肩。耶稣基督啊，当然咯，他当然不会事先计划好。“如果我熟悉这幢楼，那么我可以事先计划。否则，我一边下一边想办法。”

“你从这里能怎么下去？”

Red站起身来，仿佛他准备演示——搞不好那真是他的意图。但谢天谢地，Red那只脚还是踩在天台上，他暂时满足于指指点点。“这些路灯是个麻烦，路上的行人就不用说了。我会选择从巷子下去。我会用我的短棍击碎头顶的灯，在我将它从门把手——”他朝天台四周指了指，“——或者天台边缘或者我用来避免我变成人行道上一滩肉泥的任何东西上松开之后。”

“如果你身边没带短棍呢？”

那小子露出一个真正的微笑。他的双颊和双耳都变成了他夜魔装的颜色。即将从他嘴里吐出来的话十之八九奇蠢无比，而Red单是想想还没说出口就已经得意得要命。“那么我希望这些窗沿比它们听起来要结实点儿。”

Frank让他的视线停留在街道上。“那如果我趁现在把你掀下去呢？”

Red发出一声笑。“那你最好是给自己想好了脱身的计划，因为我会拽着你跟我一起。”

Red重新坐回到天台边沿，两只手缩在衣袖里，像个小孩子一样。一秒之后，他发出一声轻笑——笑声轻柔，甚至算得上温暖。Frank有点气恼。他也露出一点点讥讽的笑容。“怎么，你在想这个？你在想拖着我陪你一块儿掉下去？”

“不，不。”Red双臂拢在腰间，两手交叉笼在一起。Frank能听到他搓手御寒的声音——他的动作很轻，显然是有意掩饰。“只是……实际上，这是我当时的学习方式。那个训练我的人，Stick——”

“操。”Frank狠狠地将蹬在天台边缘上的脚撤下来。 

Red又发出该死的一声笑。“——他会把我丢下去，让我自己找下到地面的方式。”

“你他妈的这是说哪门子的笑话。”他颅内的子弹滚烫；Frank一掌拍在脑袋上。他无法把那样的画面从脑海里清除：一个小孩子，该死，一个孤儿，从屋顶上一头栽下去。而Red现在还坐在这里，轻笑着，但他的态度并没有让事实听上去好上一星半点。在他嘴里，这仿佛是他这辈子最美好的回忆而非噩梦经历。

最终，仅剩下城市的声音。那些声音像是钟表的滴答声，朝着最终的宿命而去。Red挑眉，打破沉默。“我猜，你不准备放我在天台上跑，或者让我跳下去加入战局。”

“我不会管你现在能做的动作叫‘跑’，”Frank声明，“但的确不。”

“那你最好抓紧。”Red在Frank开口追问之前指了指。“非法入室。那边。三个或者四个人。不要——”

噢，耶稣基督：“不准说。你他妈的不准——”[color=Silver]（*Frank显然认为Matt准备劝诫他不要杀人）[/color] 

那，个，该，死，的，讥，讽，笑，容。“我想说的是不要掉下去了。这一路下去还挺高的，对于一个——”

Frank当胸推了Red一记。他很生气，当他发现那小子根本没有还手的时候。相反，Red顺着Frank的力道往后仰，身体半悬在人行道之上。他墨镜镜片上的光熄灭了，表情也阴郁下去，变得严肃。他这是故意的。Frank视线往下，瞥了Red双手一眼，但是就连它们都没有有失冷静的迹象，而是捏紧了放在大腿上，等着力道进一步加大时随时暴起。到那个时候，他一只手会往墙上找能抓手的地方，另一只么，Frank毫不怀疑会一把揽住他，抓得死紧，绝不放手。

那个该死的小子和他的胆量他的意志力。按Frank自己的行事风格，他几乎想要把Red从天台上掀下去，就为了看看他能够使多大的力，看看Red会让他使多大的力。但他已经有了答案：Red会让他把他推到地面上，然后他会重新站起来，再来一次。而且他在下坠时会拽着Frank一道跌下天台，因为他想要还之以同样的颜色。

Frank按照他们眼下的姿势松开手，留下Red身体仰出悬在街道上。他退开，而Red则同步往前，直到他坐直身体。“别挂电话。”Frank一面低声说，一面朝消防梯走去。

[hr]

他无需那小子的帮助就能找到他说的那桩非法入室。那间当铺离他的公寓并不远。四个抢劫犯都没配备什么正儿八经的武器。一群小毛贼。Frank不费吹灰之力就完成了突袭。简单得像梦游。没有脑袋里的血气上涌，没有肾上腺素的猛然飙高。他一脚踹开房门，尽管那群蠢货根本就没把门反锁。一炉，两炉，以角换分。他射了几个膝盖骨，一个肩膀，然后，由于这一套扯淡的不杀人太过无聊，Frank让一颗子弹贴着最后一个家伙的脑袋飞过去作为挑战，在他头上留下一条长长擦伤之后才嵌入远处的墙壁里。

这些蠢货当中还有人随身带着钱包。Frank念出那家伙的名字和地址，然后将该死的钱包扔到它主人吃痛的脸上。“回头见。”他说完转身就走，没让任何一个人再次惨叫出声。

他一边撤离一边快速掏出手机给Red打电话。Red马上就接起来了，谢天谢地。那句‘[i][b]明天，明天，宝贝[/b][/i]在他脑内无尽循环。“你要是继续用枪的话，你会树立起神枪手的好名声的。”

“你还找到哪儿我需要去么，Red？”他不想让这个夜晚就此结束。就算是半吊子的活儿也比干坐在家里屁都不做要强。如果Red不是抱着同样的想法那才是怪事，特别是他又跟Frank通报了一起左近的抢包案。

Frank挂掉电话，还枪入套。下一桩案子他会用拳头，而且他会确保Red听到。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*10月1日第一百一十一更。长假快乐。

*10月2日第一百一十二更。

*10月3日一百一十三更。这算是同生共死的誓言么小红？

*10月4日一百一十四更。

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/1070847[/url]

是啊我也感受到了你  
感受到你的所作所为  
我在你眼里看到了灼烧的烈焰  
它要给你自由  
彻头彻尾  
在你心底，你也清楚  
我种下的种子它会长出

有一天你会明白  
并且敢于来找我  
是啊，来啊，来啊，现在就来，抓住机会  
就是这样  
让我们跳舞

蛇，我是蛇  
诱惑你，愿你咬下一口  
让我占据你的心神  
把你自己忘在身后  
不要害怕  
你需要什么我手里都有  
你的饥饿我会填饱

有一天你会明白  
并且敢于来找我  
是啊，来啊，来啊，现在就来，抓住机会  
让我们跳舞

有一天你会明白  
并且敢于来找我  
是啊，来啊，来啊，现在就来，抓住机会

是啊我也感受到了你  
感受到你的所作所为  
我在你眼里看到了灼烧的烈焰  
它要给你自由  
彻头彻尾  
在你心底，你也清楚  
我种下的种子它会长出

有一天你会明白  
并且敢于来找我  
是啊，来啊，来啊，现在就来，抓住机会  
就是这样，让我们跳舞  
很高兴看到你在这儿[/color]


	46. 狐狸的猎物/Portions for Foxes

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

对于更新之间的时间间隔我深感抱歉！本章从最开始起就净是麻烦，从头到尾到处都让我举棋不定。我在重写了百儿八十遍之后终于又回头选择了这首歌《Portions for Foxes》。跟《Near to You》一样，《Portions for Foxes》也不断作为可能的选项出现在我脑海里。但跟前者不同，《Portions for Foxes》在我脑内流连不去的地方不是歌词而是旋律。虽然听起来难以置信，但，组成这里引言前两行的四五个和声是我完成本章所需要的助力。谢天谢地，这首歌的歌词也挺贴切。Donovan Woods的《The Worst Way》同样完美——也请各位去听听那首歌。

说到歌啊，我正在编制本故事的歌单。如果你对此感兴趣，我会在我出现的地方统统贴上Spotify的链接蛤蛤蛤蛤。

又及，我们继续来谈“Beguile姗姗来迟才学会的基本写作技巧”。我从本章学到的教训是：有时候，你为之后攒着的场景最好尽快用起来；这样甚至还可能拯救你免于罹患作者脑闭塞症。我感觉等到这个故事完结我需要写下一箩筐总结材料。[color=Silver]（*作者脑闭塞症，writer’s block，指作者的笔力枯竭，小到没有灵感，大到数年无法动笔写出一个字）[/color]

读者们，亲爱的读者们：你们是我的太阳，你们是我的月亮；少了你们我没办法继续这个故事。谢谢你们的耐心和善良支持。希望你们喜欢！举杯！

[hr]

[align=center]“因为你不过是伤害控制  
对于一具行尸走肉——譬如我。  
譬如你。  
因为我们都不过是狐狸的猎物。  
是啊，我们都不过是狐狸的猎物。”

——《Portions for Foxes》，Rilo Kiley[/align]

[hr]

在暗夜里回家成为他们的新常规。Frank笔直走向厨房取冰块，一路走一路脱外套。Red抓起医药箱（如果用得着），他俩会在浴室里碰头清洁伤口。Frank脱下上衣，捧着水浇到头上和脖子上。然后他塞上水槽的塞子，放水，倒入冰块，然后将指节浸在冰水里。与此同时，Red开始干活，把精彩长夜的尾声拿来缝针和包扎。

头几次，他们一句该死的话都没说。但最终，终于有某一个晚上Frank受的刀伤比平时重：某个混账王八蛋用刀劈伤了他的手臂。虽然Frank满心指望着沉默，但Red就是非得对此发表长篇大论不可：他隔着三个街区远都察觉了那把刀子的动向，Frank当时怎么就没留意到它挥过来？Frank告诉他闭上尊嘴管好自己的事。然后，那也变成了常规：来回的尖刻评论，还有调侃。Red指出换他能做得更好的地方；Frank提醒Red当初怎样用脸接了一颗子弹，或者故意用腿扛了一根房梁。 

Frank不知道在多少个夜晚之后，在他们阻止了多少起抢劫或者多少次纷争或者给了多少个黑帮奇袭重击之后，Red的调侃突然减弱，节奏突然变慢，仿佛他的心神转向其他事情。他并不是在想着外头：否则，他的头会转向另一侧，转向窗子。也不是Frank肩膀上的那道外伤让他闭口不言。他的双眼柔和地落在远处的墙上，一个隐约的微笑破坏了他努力摆出严肃表情的努力。

“我俩组起队来可真不赖。”Red承认。

噢，老天啊。“少跟我甜言蜜语。”

“我是说真的。”

“这是暂时的。懂？暂时。”Frank伸手去拍那小子的头部侧面，但没有得手。Red飞快抓住他，因为Red根本就是手发痒，他对任何类型的动手都来者不拒。Frank还是拍上了他，用另一只手。为此，他的脖子侧面挨了一记快戳。以Frank的速度，他堪堪拽住Red的一满把头发。他，Red，的头发看起来又蓬乱了。离他上次理发有些日子了。

Frank将那小子的脑袋推开，松开他头发。“我不打算永远干站在天台上等。”说到这儿：“你的腿怎样了？你快要能用左腿承重了么？”  

Red耸肩。“骨头听起来挺结实的。”

“听起来结实？骨头怎么能听起来结实？”

又是一耸肩。“它不再相互磨到一起了。”

“磨？”

“也不再来回擦了。”  

“耶稣啊。”干嘛要费心去问呢？横竖他这一套全都是匪夷所思。Frank回头盯着那小子，但尽可能地掩饰他的好奇心。Red已经把脸转回去，回到他手中的任务上，但他的双眼凹陷下去，眼周红红的。他的双肩软软地耷拉在脊柱两侧。盯着他的双手可以制造一种他已经蓄势待发的错觉，但实际上，Red漂在百万英里以外的地方。

那小子回到了现实中。Frank垂下视线，继续擦拭他脖子上的血迹。“我认识一名护士。在哈兰区。”Red将一团染血的纱布丢进垃圾桶，继续收拾药箱。“我会打电话，看看她能不能帮我做个检查。”

水是一条冷而长的线，顺着他的背慢慢往下淌。Frank用力揉搓着他脖子后竖起来的头发，那些刚理过的短发刺着他手指旁的新伤口。在他肩膀后方，Red蹲下身又站起来，像一阵风飘然而过，令一阵新的战栗顺着他的脊柱往下。Frank开启新话题，将这阵寒意推到脑后。“你的姑娘知道你认识这个护士么？”

Red沉身坐到行军床上。“不。”

“她有什么办法查到这事儿么？”

“不大可能。”

Frank抓起一条毛巾擦干顺着他脊背往下流的水。那阵寒意并没有消失。事实上，它变成一阵在他双肩爆开的痒痒，顺着胳膊抵达他扣扳机的手指。他努力想要摆脱它，但是徒劳无功。他的所作所为对Red而言可能足够了，但其实是不够的。这些并不够，除非他们死了，除非他们全死光。暂时的。这只是暂时的。

Frank将毛巾啪地甩回到架子上，一手从地板上抄起T恤。他走出浴室的时候没有去看那小子；他用这个姿态表明他的态度。“说个时间，说个地点，我会送你过去。你早一点双脚站起来，我就可以早一点停止扮演夜魔侠。”

沉重地躺倒在他的床垫上像是一场胜利，特别是鉴于在他周围公寓安静无声。Frank叹息一声，脱离清醒的意识，朝着他旧居厨房的明亮和温暖漂过去。他不去考虑碟子的位置，或者Lisa在说什么，或者Maria看起来怎样。他这是在回家，他这是回到自我。跟Red在一起的这场噩梦就快结束了。

“Frank？”

结束得还不够快。Frank呻吟一声。“这是扯什么淡。耶稣啊……你有什么想问的，你满可以三十秒之前问的啊。”他捶了一记枕头。由于他短时间显然是没有睡觉的指望了，所以，他微微翻了下身，将视线瞄准那小子。“你想知道人死之后会怎样是么？我很乐意让你体验一把。”

那小子绽开一个笑容。“不，不。”他叹气，绵长而沉重。“Elektra很久没动静了。”

Frank的手掌又隐隐仿佛攫着Red的头发。又长了。离他上次理发已经好几个礼拜过去了。Rina少不得又要提起这事儿。Frank一只手揉搓着毛毯。“她按兵不动是在等待时机呢。你觉得她下一步会怎样？她会到布朗克斯区来么？还是等你返回地狱厨房？”

“Elektra会做两手准备。”Red指出。

Frank赞同地嗯了一声。Elektra，她是个聪明的姑娘。她十之八九在利用Red销声匿迹的工夫盘算自己的计划。“对你，她得做万全的打算。”

“但对你则不然。”

“嗯，唔。”Frank觉着用这个结束谈话再好不过了。反正Red也没说什么新鲜事出来。他的头在枕头上用力抬起放下。“她对我的了解不像对你那么深。”

“我们应该开始着手计划了。”

“计划？”考虑到它出现的背景，这个词就算是从Frank自己的嘴里吐出来也怪怪的。他跟夜魔侠，他俩没有计划，除开‘[i][b]等到你那条该死的腿好起来[/b][/i]’之外。再说了：“你从啥时候起居然想要作计划了？”

“你从啥时候起居然不想作计划了？”

“我从没说过我不作计划。但我可不是那种喜欢从天台上往下跳的那种人。”

“我不喜欢从天台上往下跳。”

呵呵，他不喜欢才怪。自从他俩一起巡逻以来，Frank无数次地见过那个完全是表达着‘鬼在乎’的微笑从他脸上闪过。Red最爱的莫过于纵身跳下天台加入战局了。“我们眼下唯一需要的计划是之前已经定下的计划：如果她或者她的忍者冒出来，他们会等着一场硬仗。那个是以他们自己自己冒出来为前提。如果你想要别的，你得两条腿站起来。”Frank把他枕头里的硬块捶平，然后重新重重地将脑袋放下去。“我不会跟那些唯一的计划是希望和祈祷的半吊子一条腿蠢货一起作战，这事儿百分百没商量。还有，那些忍者？我们按我的方式对付他们。面对僵尸大军的时候没有那一套半吊子的玩意儿。明白？”[color=Silver]（*鬼在乎，devil-may-care，字面的意思是“魔鬼才在乎”，指不在乎，不担心，不顾一切，天塌当被盖）[/color]

Red轻声吐气是一句几乎不加掩饰的‘[i][b]我们走着瞧[/b][/i]’。“明白。”

“现在，”Frank躺下，“你还有任何别的问题么？”

“没了。”

“没了？没什么关于死亡的问题？或者你想知道的我咽气之后的事儿？”  

Red轻笑的方式——耶稣啊。Frank翻了一记白眼，做好准备迎接Red这辈子无穷无尽传奇性悲剧人生中的又一个悲情故事。你怎么学会搏斗术的，Red？有个瞎子以前用棍子把我揍得死去活来。你怎么会连计划都没有就从天台上往下跳？因为我以前经常被人从天台上直接扔下去。你为什么这么在乎纽约这座城市？因为我爸爸在暗巷里被人开枪打死了，在我想要帮他成为更光明磊落的人之后。

果然：“我……我已经有这个问题的答案了，事实上。”Red将他双腿抬到行军床上，转过身，躺倒，从对话中抽离。Frank也背过身去，直到他脸朝墙壁。他用背接住了那小子的话。“结果——”又一声笑，阴沉而勉强。那小子听上去完全不是他自己。“——结果之后什么都没有。”

一阵寒战顺着Frank的脊背往下。他让自己保持着静止不动。“她是那么说的？”

若干秒钟之前，他觉得Red能听到断掉的骨头是活见鬼，但现在，Frank听到他在房间的另一端费力地吞咽，听到他吐出的那一声小小叹息，听到他的眼睛慢慢扫过天花板寻找天堂。“是啊。”

“什么时候？”

“你从我公寓离开之后。在……在你杀了Sato的那个晚上。她当时醒了。”

Frank准备再给他的枕头来上一拳，但中途改了主意，他转而去捏枕头。“她会说任何话。任何话，只要能动摇你心神。”

“是啊。”

他的动作更加用力。“她是想扰乱你心神。”

Red敷衍地回答：“是啊，是啊。”

Frank强迫自己停下。他深吸一口气，稳定自己。他心里漫想着不知道此时此刻那小子能听见他的什么动静。到底是什么泄露了他的情绪？Red到底是注意到了什么甚至连他自己都不知道的事情？他用力地将头砸在枕头上，一次，两次。那该死的玩意儿感觉不对头。整间公寓都感觉不对头。仰面躺着的他挪动了一下，将他刚刚缝过针的肩膀挪到地板上，从而获得灼烧的痛感。针脚拉扯着，他的肩膀热辣辣的，而在它们和武士刀在他背上留下的伤疤组织相交的地方又异样地冷。

“她会说任何话。”Frank说。他从这场对话中抽离，转而专注他心跳的调子。“你牢记你是谁，Red。你所代表的是什么。别让她把这些从你手上夺走。”

又是一声笑，但这次轻快了一些。“现在是谁在甜言蜜语呢？”

Frank嗤了一声。“不是甜言蜜语：我是在陈述事实。”   

[hr]

黎明不知不觉地到来了，潮漉漉，灰蒙蒙。Red已经起来。他的床凌乱不堪：床单踢到了地上，被子揉成团堆在墙边，黑衣不知放在哪里。搞不好他一晚上就没合过眼。现在，Red在天台上一跛一跛地走来走去。他的声音透过天花板传过来，含糊不清，但激烈。这场对话只有他的声音：他是在讲电话。

Frank将背转向声音的来源。他的肌肉酸疼僵硬。在他结了痂的指节下，鲜血凶猛地泵动着。搞这一套——不管这他妈的是哪一套——未免他妈的也太早了点。但Red的声音不断地传来，并不停歇。他态度很是凶悍，话语像是弹壳一样源源不断地在天台上掉落弹跳。Red以咄咄逼人的气势没完没了地发表着宣言，关于纽约、关于纽约人民、关于他势在必为和绝不妥协的事情，以及他既后悔也不后悔——关于“那天在教堂里”。

他的律所合伙人——Nelson。肯定是他：除了神父之外，Nelson是唯一一个知道那一天教堂这事儿的人，而Red总归不会对披圣袍的人这样高声大气。Frank放纵自己又呻吟了一声。天台上，那小子没给出任何回应。他肯定没在听。  
   
长篇大论之间出现了一个短短的间歇，但这并不是Red留给对方反驳的机会。他妈的绝对不是。Red是在结案陈词之前长吸一口气，然后，他像个一击毙命的神枪手一样发表了他的结案陈词。他最后几句话说得可真是伤人。然后，电话挂断了。Red在天台上又逗留了一分钟，自己默默生气。

Frank觉得这表示他该起床煮咖啡了。当他拿着咖啡壶倒出两杯咖啡的时候，浴室的窗子打开了，Red随着冬天的寒风一起进到室内。他砰地关上窗子，一瘸一拐地走向他的行军床。扯下外套之后，Red正好接过Frank在去浴室路上递给他的那杯咖啡。

那小子急急忙忙地喝了一口，肯定会烫到他自己。但这个早晨就是这样让人需要咖啡。“哈兰区。”他说，皱了一下眉。“明天晚上。她在一间诊所工作，但她可以用下班后的时间帮我检查。”

Frank点头，用冷淡的态度假装他浑不知情。“你刚刚大吼大叫就是为这事儿？”他刺探道。

Red没有回答，而是又喝了一口热腾腾的咖啡。烫一点又何妨，正好给他气虎虎地沸腾着的内心浇点儿油。嘿，他刚才铁定是在对Nelson大吼大叫。

[hr]  
   
Red身上那种躁动的能量一整天都没有消散。他不耐地消化着事实，绷得紧紧但又无处可去。他的眼睛更加黯然，肩膀更加耷拉。Frank听任他去焦躁，但一次都没有建议他们取消。反正Red也不会听。最好是索性一鼓作气让他把他最后一点精力都耗光。

Frank拽着这个松鼠一样蹦跶不安的家伙一道去办了些杂事。Red在副座上扭来扭去，而Frank递了些纸条，或者说了些单音节的单词。他买了新一批弹药，安排了一间新的安全屋。他可不敢不把子弹备足，天知道Red什么时候又会瞎搞他的弹药。再者，他在布朗克斯区住不长了，撑死再住上几个礼拜。

夜晚降临了。他们去了另一个街区，但还是老一套：Red通报了几场斗殴和一起非法入室；Frank揍了几个人的脸。他擦拭着手上的血，以为会接到下一通电话，却始终没等到。Red办这事儿的时候通常都很准时——因为邪恶也从不休息，这样那样的理由——但时间一分一秒地过去，电话还是没有来。该死，他这不是在干什么蠢事儿才怪。

Frank急急忙忙地赶回那小子所在的地方。听到打斗的声音，他叹一口气。Frank转过街角，一个被Red从战局中扔出来的家伙朝他迎面飞来。Frank拧断那家伙的一条手臂，将他打晕，然后去协力料理剩下的人。地上已经有一个四仰八叉昏迷不醒鼻子血流如注眼眶青紫的家伙了。还有两个人在和Red混战。而Red以一己之力，以一条伤没好的该死的腿，同时和两人对抗。

Red攻下盘：他一脚踢在某个对手的膝盖上，让他站不稳倒地。Frank揪住剩下那名袭击者，将他的脸狠狠撞向砖墙，然后推向垃圾箱。他松手，Red接手，以锁技擒抱住那家伙，然后两人一齐倒在水泥地上。Frank跨步从他俩上方越过，朝着Red之前打发的那家伙大步走过去：他正在人行道上爬，为了捡起他或者他的朋友在打斗中掉在人行道上的一把小刀。Frank冲过去，一脚踩在对方的手上，迫使他松手。Frank捡起小刀，将那家伙翻过来，刀锋送入对方肩膀。

这一刀本该冲着脖子去的。本该冲着该死的脖子去的。

Frank猛地拔出小刀。他捏紧拳头握住刀柄，不停手地猛击，直到Red抓住他手腕，将他手臂拧到背后。小刀铛啷落在人行道上。Frank转身，一把揪住Red外套的前襟。他一手握拳，准备挥过去，另一只手的指关节抵在Red的胸肋骨上。

Red的动作快得是暗夜里一道模糊的影子。面对那小子的拳脚，Frank拼尽全力：大家以拳脚换拳脚，淤青换淤青。这几个人，他们会全身而退。这意味着会有另外四个Maria，另外四个Lisa，另外四个小Frank。Frank又有份帮着四个人全身而退。

他们拳脚入肉的闷响被警笛声打断。Frank住了手。无需他吩咐，Red也住了手。他俩流畅无缝地切换回他们的新惯例，流畅得简直令人心惊：先是快步跑回汽车边，然后兜着圈子返回公寓（但一路怒气冲冲，沉默无言）。Frank走向厨房取冰；Red拿起药箱。他俩在浴室里碰头。

无法确定是谁起的头。话语相互交织，指控彼此重叠。言语以肺穿孔之后吐血的速度从他俩嘴里大量地喷涌出来。Frank将Red推到浴缸的边缘上，同时躲闪和抵抗着Red试图跟他动手的努力。但Frank并没有能够阻止Red：他不断地试，他他妈的永远在不断地试。“我之前做的事是正确的。”Frank坚持。Red试图抓住他，他闪身躲过。

“是啊，之前！你之前做的事才是正确的！”  

Frank握住Red的下巴。刀子冲着脖子插过去才是正确的事。“扯淡。”他皱眉，猛地闪身，因为那小子的手指划过他血糊拉的前额。

“你这样是倒退，Frank！”

他受不了这套鬼话。他挥拳过去，Red擒拿和格挡；Frank收手，Red又开始动手。他俩缠斗在一起。等到尘埃终于落定，Frank抓起冰袋，放在他给Red的脸颊新添的淤青上，而Red则用医用胶布粘合他给Frank的额头造成的新伤口。

话语还在源源不断往外冒，无休止的循环，一遍又一遍。Frank感觉到它们从他唇间吐出去，也听到它们从Red嘴里冒出来，但这些话已经不再有意义。所有的事情都不对头。他俩根本不该让事情走到这一步。他早该把这小子丢给Karen，或者把他留给Elektra，或者——该死的——Frank追溯得更远：他一把火烧掉自己故居之后本该远走高飞，就让忍者在那个晚上把Red做掉好了，他和他的姑娘一道。

但这样想又有什么好处呢？他们已经走到这一步了，现在，眼下，无法改变。而且Red的手正按在他手上，因为想要扶稳冰袋。纵然是Frank立刻将手抽走，但，那小子手掌上传出的热量依然在他皮肤上流连不去。他向后撤身，跪坐在地上，子弹在他脑子里啮咬，[i][b]明天，宝贝，明天[/b][/i]的许诺完全盖住了[b][i]暂时[/i][/b]的许诺。该死，他曾经真心相信的，至少，他从未怀疑过。他曾以为他的宝贝女儿还会有明天。

Frank大力揉头。“我累了，Red。”他承认。朝那小子看一眼就能发现，累了的不止他一个。Red现在是一团糟。他精疲力竭，乏力地坐在浴缸边沿上，一个冰袋按在他淤痕正在成形的脸上。Frank垂下双手，他的手臂搭起一座通往膝盖的桥梁。他盯着由他的前臂、双拳和大腿构成的、通往地板的隧道。“这样太累了：我不是真实的我，做的事不是我该做的事。”

“真实的你不是那样儿的。”

“不，我就是那样的。”

“你不是非得走那条路不可。”  

“不，那就是我的路。”  

Red的下一次呼吸有点乱。要Frank说，那是一句无言的‘[i][b]求同存异[/b][/i]’。“我也累了。”是他说的唯一的话。Frank相信这一点。他相信Red矗立在天台上而非投身战斗的每一个夜晚都和Frank放他们继续保有脉搏的每一个人渣同等糟糕。他们就是活体的谎言，他们两个。天底下没有哪件事比强行伪装自己更让人心力交瘁了。

Frank努力不去朝这个方向想，努力不去想上一次他有这个感觉时，他是在家里，和他的儿女在一起，和Maria在一起。

他站起身。Red也跟着起身，但举止有点笨拙：他的行动方式活像他一次只能动用一条手臂或者一条腿。Frank赶在那小子跌倒之前拎住他。Frank禁不住翻了个白眼，因为，他的费事得到的只是一点微弱的反抗：Red把残存的一点点精力拿来从Frank手里挣脱，又为此不得不在彻底摔倒不起之前一点点勉力站稳。在一起，他俩歪歪倒倒地走向行军床。

Red沉下身。他身体在摇晃，但依然坐着。见鬼，他的眼睛暴露了一切：他的视线那样慵懒地在房间里游走，没有重点，没有方向。这样子的他让人无法卒目，当他在挣扎，但已竭尽全力，即将被吞噬。Frank将他朝枕头的方向轻推了一把。“躺下，Red。”

不可思议的是，这小子照他的话办了。Red仰身直到躺平。他的眼皮像是水上的船波动不定。他的头在枕头上轻拍了好几次。Red先是仰面躺好，然后转成右侧卧，接着又从头重来一次。

Frank将被子盖在他身上，一直拉到肩膀。Frank倒是很乐意留Red在那里翻来覆去，但这声音令他抓狂。这小子在那里动来动去，反抗不休，虽然他连好好坐直的力气都没有。“停，停。”Frank一只手放在Red的肩膀上。他不是约束阻止他，仅仅是……放在那里，提醒Red他的终点和世界的起点，给他一个极限，并画一条界线，让他知道没有任何事物能突破这道界线，直到他恢复，直到他能够重新投入战斗。

面对他的触碰，Red顶回去，因为[i][b]他当然会顶回去[/b][/i]。他最喜欢测试自己的极限了。Frank从没见过有什么力量是他不会出手对抗的，也没见过哪一道天台栏杆不鼓舞他纵身跃过。Frank没有改变策略。他没有往那小子身上多加一只手，也没有增加他掌下的力道。他把控着那道线。而Red，他相应调整。他让自己在Frank的力道下安顿下来，并且变得超级安静柔软一动不动。

但Frank相信，如果他决定不留手，Red会马上有所行动。

Frank把他的手留在那里，直到Red睡着了有一会儿，直到他真的睡熟。Frank终于撤手抽身，本能地甩着手试图把那小子的体温从他手掌心上甩开。毫不意外地，那小子的体温在他掌心盘桓不去。Red就是一个污点，甩也甩不掉的那种。

他突然停下来，因为他的视线留意到从Red枕头下方流溢出来的一片深色。啊，该死，他受伤了，不是么？Red并不仅仅是累到精疲力竭；他这是低血容量休克，而他闭口不提，因为他从来不会主动去提。Frank也不曾留意，因为他们全神贯注忙着抽对方。Frank将手放在那一团深色上，庆幸地叹一口气，因为他发现那不是血，是织物。又是丝绸。Frank扯了一把，将它从枕头下抽出来。那件衣服在他手上展开。

有袖子，有领子：这是件袍子。袍子背后有些贴片拼出来的字。Frank在月光下翻转长袍，然后他几乎立刻垂下手。该死。该死该死该死。他将长袍揉成一团，把那该死的玩意儿塞回原处。这期间他差点把那小子给弄醒；他不得不将一只手放回到Red的肩膀上，以示没问题没问题去睡吧。然后，Frank走到他的椅子边，坐下，隔着牛仔裤在大腿上搓着双手以便把那玩意儿的触感从他手里清除掉。他和Red同样精疲力竭——如果不是更加精疲力竭的话。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*10月5日第一百一十五更。

*10月6日一百一十六更。

*10月13日一百一十七短更。趴在床上听电话的惩罚者23333。

*10月14日一百一十八短更。

*10月14日补一个短更。一百一十九更。这一更，唔……我觉得很虐心的——不单是Frank自暴自弃地想当时就不该救夜魔侠的时候，而且也特别是他俩依然争论不休但语言已经无法有效沟通没有任何意义的时候。

*10月24日一百二十更，本章终于更完。依然是甜虐甜虐。像是守护兽一样默默守着小红的小黑；像是污点一样沾上小黑就无法甩掉的小红。他们既兼容又水火不容的感觉实在是奇妙。

*章节标题曲目请点击此处欣赏：[url]https://genius.com/8215628[/url]

我嘴里有血，因为我一整个星期都咬着舌头  
我不停地鬼扯但我什么真心话都没说

说啊说啊摸起来  
摸啊摸啊干起来  
于是神秘感烟消云散

这是个坏的消息  
宝贝，我也是个坏的消息  
我就是个坏的消息，坏的消息，坏的消息

我知道我形只影单，无论我是不是和你在一起  
但仅仅是逗留你身边也给了我某种形式的宽慰

寂寞让我做噩梦  
噩梦让我给你打电话  
我给你打电话说“快来啊！”

这是个坏的消息  
宝贝，我也是个坏的消息  
我就是个坏的消息，坏的消息，坏的消息  
这是个坏的消息  
宝贝，我也是个坏的消息  
我就是个坏的消息，坏的消息，坏的消息

因为你不过是伤害控制  
对于一具行尸走肉——譬如我，譬如你  
因为我们都不过是狐狸的猎物  
是啊，我们都不过是狐狸的猎物

你面前有个年轻貌美的小东西  
她貌美如花又爱你入骨  
而且她还和你上床了

说啊说啊摸起来  
摸啊摸啊干起来  
于是神秘感烟消云散

这是个坏的消息  
我也不责怪你  
我的行为也如出一辙，我也会孤单寂寞  
你是个坏的消息  
我的朋友们都催我离开你  
他们说你是个坏的消息，坏的消息，坏的消息

他们说你是个坏的消息  
宝贝，你是个坏的消息  
你是个坏的消息  
宝贝，你是个坏的消息  
你是个坏的消息  
虽然我喜欢你，我不介意  
你是个坏的消息  
虽然我喜欢你，我不介意  
我喜欢你[/color]


	47. 安心等待（上）/Wait For It (Pt. 1)

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

在一章又一章的挣扎之后，我震惊于这一章竟然能这么快完成！特别是考虑到Matt在情绪方面根本就是一团混乱！

为了跟之前章节保持一致，本章的歌词被我归到了歌手而非词作者的名下。

我做了一些调查，就超声波能不能用于检查骨折是否愈合。我查到的网页表示可以；但是，如果我的调查有误，我请求诸位医疗专业人员原谅。再容我自辩一句，Claire在原剧里就能将医疗技术使用得出神入化。

说到Claire啊，我让她和Luke谈恋爱了，但我基本没考虑过这些剧情或者《Luke Cage》的时间线。希望读者们不要太较真。

读者们，亲爱的读者们：谢谢你们的善良支持，你们的精彩回复，你们的参与互动。敬请欣赏！

[hr]

[align=center]“（安心等待，安心等待，安心等待）  
我这一生，唯我自己可控  
（安心等待，安心等待，安心等待）  
我自行其是。我独一无二。  
（安心等待，安心等待，安心等待）  
我既不会落后，也不会迟到。  
（安心等待，安心等待，安心等待）  
我并非碌碌无为：我只是伺时而动。”

——《Wait For It》，Leslie Odom Jr.[/align]

[hr]

那间诊所尚待完工。Matt能从潮湿的混凝土中闻出来，它曾空置过好些日子。但是，穿过那一层荒凉透出来的是工作带来的某种热量。在这个地方，工作时间仅供参考，真实情况是大家通宵达旦。资源或许有限，但每个人都知道该如何利用手头现有并竭尽所能。

按照指示，Matt来到侧门。他脚步一度慢下来，为了追踪几个街区之外的警笛声。人们四散开。铁丝网哐啷响。脚步声在人行道上重重地落下。听不到Frank追逐的声音。好陌生。

[i][b]陌生。[/b][/i]

努力压住这种感觉让Matt的注意力转向人行道。他敲敲门，希望能立刻获得回应。但是没人马上开门：软底鞋在有豁口的瓷砖上轻快地拍打着。远处的奔跑让Matt神经紧张。虽然沥青上的脚步声让他脉搏急促，但他挺直自己的身体。事情一点都不陌生：事情是正常的。

门打开了，并且发出一声疲惫的叹息——也许不是门，是Claire。她听起来很累，但不是她在纽约综合医院时的那种累，那种因为纪律森严的急救倒班而身心俱疲。现在是一种目的明确意义饱满的精疲力竭。这是她喜欢的那种疲累。

“我本来以为你会从窗子里爬进来。旧日重现。”她开口招呼他。

Matt指指他的拐杖。“我最近不怎么适合攀爬。”

“活像这能阻止你似的。”

“你赢了。”他一条腿做过的攀爬大概比他两条腿做过的还多。“你听上去挺不错，Claire。”

“我感觉也挺不错。”她回答，并让他从侧门进去。Matt跟在她身后，穿过一间储藏室，进了一间老化电路呲呲响的诊疗室。荧光剂和抗菌剂混合成一种刺鼻到难闻的绿色气味，再加上旧的瓷砖则变成一种黯淡褪色的蓝绿色。“你看上去也不错。除了你的熊猫眼之外。”

“我感觉挺好。”唔，其实是比之前好。只是和之前比而已。不过Matt没把这些话说出口。他在诊疗室的中央停下脚步，努力辨析周围刺鼻化学品构成的旋涡。

Claire开口帮忙：“你正右边有一张检查台。”

Matt点点头以示感激。他知道这房间里有诊疗台，但摸不清在哪里。诊疗室里统共才两个人，但实际上声音却大得完全不像才两个人的样儿。“你在这儿多久了？”

“几个星期。”她抓住一辆推车。轮子吱呀呀地碾着地板朝他过来了。Claire停下来，戴上一副手套。“费了好些事才弄到资金和招募了些志愿者，不过我们现在开放了：正儿八经的开放时间是朝八晚四。但我们希望是二十四小时，如果办得到的话。”

Matt在诊疗台上完全坐直身体，双腿向前伸出。“也许以后吧。”

“是啊。也许。如果世界上能找得到可以同时看护好几个病人的志愿护士的话。”

“那不就是你么？”

她大笑。“才怪。我只是个普通人，而且我很清楚自己的极限。”她的声音离开他的胸口，朝着他的腿过去。“支具很不错。”

“谢谢。”

“颜色不怎么低调嘛，嗯？”

“低调其实不太是我风格。”

她又笑了一声，开始解开支具上的带子。Matt将他的伤腿从支具里抽出来放到诊疗台上。看到他的左腿，Claire接下来的几拍心跳沉重。“这儿以后留的疤可不得了。”她叹着气指出。

Matt耸肩。“我身上早已多的是疤。再多一道而已。”

“多两道。”

喔，对哦——被房梁砸在腿肚子上的开放伤。他已经忘了那个。

Claire粗略地检查了一遍，然后将他左腿放平在台子上。在她的触碰下，他的肌肉很疼，但他的骨头没有抱怨，在悸痛的肌肉下依然康健。她揿下推车上某台机器的开关。那是可移动式超声波仪。“你曾经说这是撞击伤？”

“最开始，没错。”

“然后呢？”

“你觉得呢？”

她毫不吃惊地吐出一口气。他俩都很清楚，这个伤势从来都不完全是天花板的锅。她抓起推车上的一个瓶子，用力摇一摇，让内容物更靠近喷嘴。“会有点冰。”Claire警告，让Matt的皮肤做好准备。冰凉的凝胶突如其来地袭击了他，只有Claire将凝胶在他身上涂抹开的手指是个慰藉。

Matt慢慢地吐出他接下来的呼吸，试图将他的凌乱思绪约束起来。他不断地纠结着Claire手指触碰的一些细节——她的纤长手指，她整洁的指关节，她光滑的手掌。她的手和Frank的手截然不同。而他不断寻找着不同点，等候着Frank双掌的温度和他双手老茧带来的刺痛，并且——由于没有等到——他紧张不安；所有这些都不对头。

他将这些情绪全都压下去。Claire将超声波的探头按到了他腿上。机器嗡嗡振动着，让轻微的震动穿过他疼痛的肌肉。

Claire盯着机器。工作让她的脉搏微微变快变坚定。“向你的外科医生致敬。不管是谁动的刀，他的活儿都干得很漂亮。”她的叹息更多是惊叹而不是无奈。“骨头也对得完美无缺。”

“唔，她不得不切开伤口三次，所以——”

她看了他一眼。这道视线像是一掬冷水泼在他脸上。Matt咧开嘴微笑。有好一阵子没有人怒视着他而且不是在威胁要杀人了。

探头通过凝胶在骨头折断的地方来回移动扫描。“她在非医疗环境下切开了三次伤口？”

“只有两次。第三次手术是在医疗环境下做的。”

他的思绪冒出来，信心开始动摇，五脏六腑开始翻腾。医疗环境。放在他后颈上的Elektra的双手，那么完美和冰凉，与Frank或者Claire的截然不同。

若是Claire留意到了，她什么都没说。不过她全神贯注于屏幕上的结果。她关掉超声波，沉重地叹了一口气。她的心跳是胸腔里失望而沉重的节奏。Matt顺着诊疗台往下滑躺；他的失望情不自禁，因为，她未诉诸于口的沮丧情绪那样强烈，他直接就被卷进她的心跳想说未说的话构成的旋涡里：他还没有准备好。骨头没有愈合。他依然身陷困局，疲惫不堪，Frank也疲惫不堪，Elektra[i][b]逍遥在外[/b][/i]，而纽约市——他的纽约市——需要他。

Claire一只手腕揉搓着额头。“我知道我这么说日后铁定会后悔，但是，看起来你可以开始用这条腿承[i][b]一点[/b][/i]重了。”

大量肾上腺素涌入Matt的身体里。他当场就弹起来。Claire将手放在他的肩膀上。“还不能是你的全部体重，也不能长时间。你真的应该找一个理疗师确保你不会急于求成把事情搞砸。”

“我不会有事的。”

“慢慢来，否则你会有事的。这种类型的伤还需要几个礼拜来痊愈。你不会想再找你的外科医生把你切开重做一次手术。”

他的兴奋之情消散了些许。“是啊。”他也不可能再找他的外科医生给他重做一次手术了。永远都不可能了。

Claire扯下手套，关掉仪器，将推车推走。她的呼吸依然绵长而缓慢，跟他初到时他察觉到的加快了的呼吸全然不同。Matt努力咽下他受伤的感觉，当他听到她语气里的平淡。Claire疏远起人来很有一手。“你怎么过来的？需要我开车送你一程么？”

“不必，有人会开车接我。谢了。”

“我还以为你和Foggy最近都不来往了呢。”

“我们是没来往了。的确没有了。我……”他的双肩之间因为冷汗而刺疼。自从昨天挂上电话之后，他就一直等着被问到这件事，但，Frank不是会打探这种事的人，至少现在不会了。Matt接过Claire递给他的支具，将他的腿重新放进去。柔软的内衬让他的肌肤刺痛，因为他迫不及待地期待着自由。一句解释从他嘴里仓促地吐出。“我们吵了一架。起了争执。”  
   
“争执。”

Matt努力换了个词：“我们意见不一。”

得了。现在Clair好奇起来了：“关于什么的意见？”

这该怎么说：“防御策略。”

“你这是不打算详细解释了。”  
   
“不了。”他已经被Foggy的语音留言说教得够了。

Claire吐出一口气。“我现在交了个男朋友。他跟你有点像。都是本事大得不得了，而且挺身而出保护纽约。但是他并不把别人拒之门外。”

听到她这句话，Matt绷紧了。他努力让她的话像耳旁风一样过耳不留。但是，在他的皮肤之下，这句话停顿下来，酝酿着，发酵着。他也不曾想到会听到这句评论。“我并没有把Foggy拒之门外，是他自己选择了不靠近。”

“你知道他担心你吧。他给我打了好多次电话，想知道你在哪儿、你是不是平安。这些可不像是不愿意靠近的人的样子。”

“对Foggy坦诚相告也不会让他停止担心。”

“没错，因为事情就是这样的：朋友们自然彼此担心。而且，你以前是在乎朋友们的担心的。”

Matt握住诊疗台床垫的边缘，直到他手背上青筋毕露。他扭身，将双腿垂在台子外，让血液往下流到他的脚里。“我现在依然在乎。”

Claire毫不怀疑。她很坚决。“我对你做的事情是有信心的，Matt，但是你不能单枪匹马一个人干。”

“我能有什么选择？”

他差一点就问出口了。就差一点。那些话已经成形了，就在他舌尖上，马上就可以脱口而出，如果她再逼迫他的话。老天啊，那些话那么现实，现实到残酷。他他妈的能有什么选择？那么多人都口口声声说他不该一个人、他不能一个人、一个人从来是死胡同一条。但是，他们都不曾留下来——不接受他的生活；或者，他们都不能留下来——他们有他们的生活。

Matt只是说：“我做我要做的事就没办法让他留在我身边。他想要我收手。他觉得我该以合法的方式战斗。他觉得合法的战斗就应该够了。”

“是应该够的。”

“是啊，可是偏偏就不够。”

“也许以后吧。”

“但现在不够。现在还不够。”Matt向她亮出一个悲伤的微笑。他努力想要抓住她脉搏的声音，因为她又在疏远和他的距离。“我并没有放弃将来会更好的希望，我只是放弃了我非得改变自己才会让将来更好这种观念。”

“我也跟你说过你应该改变自己。”

“你从未要求我变成自己不是的那种人。”

“我跟你说过注意自己的安全。这就差不多是一回事了。”

Matt点点头。好吧，言之有理。“他不在我身边我也过得一样好。”

Claire凝视着他；他能感觉到她的视线正正地投在他脸庞上。她的语气是那种满心想要给点明智客观的建议但清楚这些建议会被当成耳旁风的语气。“也许你是过得不错。”她肯定注意到这句话之后他突然失去了笃定的信心，即使她的心跳滴水不漏。“但是要做你在做的事，你需要的不仅仅是缝缝针开开刀。你挺身为之而战的城市，它并不仅仅是一个概念。它是由有血有肉活生生的人组成的。雾里看花地爱别人是很容易的。可是那些了解你的人，那些爱你的人——爱那个真正的[i][b]你[/b][/i]而非仅仅爱你的抽象概念——”

“那个面具也不是我的抽象概念。”

她继续往下说：“——是这样的人反映出你的本质。是这样的人改变着你，不管是往好的还是坏的方向。你得牢记你是为[i][b]谁[/b][/i]为战。”  

“我不能为了鼓舞自己就把别人强留在我身边。我不能……”而这真的就是一句话应该终止的地方了—— 就是这样：我不能——但Matt已经在对话里吐露了那么多心声，说了那么多他不知道从何说起的话，坦白了那么多正在他内心深处撕咬拉扯的事情。Claire不该遭受这些，不该处理他低落沮丧的情绪垃圾，而且Matt无法忍受Frank在他脑海里用低沉的喉音咆哮着指出这一点。

他返回对话的正题。“这样不公平。”老天啊，他还真是幼稚可笑。这样当然不公平。没有任何事是公平的。生活整个儿就没有公平可言，他无比清楚这一点，但是这一点以前从未困扰他到这一步，在这件事儿上从未有过。他得把话再挑明一点。“Foggy，Karen，你——”Frank，Elektra，Lantom，[i][b]爸爸[/b][/i]“——应该过更好的生活。”

“你不觉得我们也抱着同样的想法么？对于你？”

Claire用这种暗示着提问的口气说话，但这只是让他更觉糟糕。“我没事。”Matt说。

他听到她在点头，并通过他的后颈处感觉到她的下巴慢慢扬了扬。“你觉得我男朋友应该甩了我？以免我遭受失去他的痛苦？”

Matt咧开嘴笑起来。他的五脏六腑依然正在分崩离析，但是……设想有人试图甩了Claire？“我认为就算他动了这个念头最终也是办不到的。”

她轻吐一口气，微笑着以示感谢他的赞许，但她的笑容有点难过。“要我说Foggy也一样。”

他们之间通过的电话在他脑内切切察察地低声响着。它们被困在那一大揽子他无法面对且不断恶化的事情里头。Foggy用愤然的语气在语音留言里指控Frank公然在教堂外头大肆开枪，也用同样愤然的语气接了Matt打过去的电话。在当时，最不容忽视的是怒火。而Matt以同样的盛怒语气回敬Foggy，彼此针尖对麦芒。可是现在，坐在诊所里，Claire的心跳在对面声声低语，带来温柔的暖意，缓慢的脚步踏过年代悠久的木地板，突然间，是通话中的安静最让他无法释怀——在电话的那一头，Foggy承受着他的长篇大论，隐隐地哭泣。

Matt跳下轮床，用没受伤的腿立住。他将伤腿也放下来，一点点将体重放在那只脚掌上。他的脚迎上了地板。他脚下的触感坚实。然后，他的肌肉意识到发生了什么，疼痛像火花倏然迸开。他立刻撤消了力道，但是，他的注意力放在了[i][b]终于[/b][/i]上。终于。他终于重新两只脚站了起来。疼又如何呢：对的事情总是让人疼的。他的腿，他的心，Foggy……对的事情无不伤人。

对不对？

“谢谢你，Claire。”他说。

她的手，她没戴手套的手——温柔而坚定，有力但放松——落在他的肩膀上。Matt顺着她的触碰调整角度，以便更好地吸收Claire，以便尽可能长长久久地感知她。

但她还是离开了他，快得让他恋恋不舍，总是让他恋恋不舍。“你保重。”  
   
他朝她一点头，挤出一个不走心的微笑。他放低断腿，触碰到地板，激发他所有的感官重新抒发一句同样不走心的[i][b]终于[/b][/i]。“你也是。” 

[hr]

Matt假装在诊所南面一个街区开外的地方等车来接，但他的目的是趁机溜到Claire的视线外，等在某个天台上。他在严寒里耸着双肩，双手笼在口袋里，右手的五指期待地敲打着手机的屏幕。Frank跟他说过完事了打电话；他会的，但不是现在。

他把时间花在感受哈兰区潮起潮落的节奏上。路人并不多。车流在路上隆隆作响。某间地下俱乐部里传出来的爵士乐忽高忽低，街尽头的一道低音线重重地踏着步逼近。下头的人行道上有一套心跳——一个男人，大个子，双肩宽阔，双手插在连帽衫的前兜里。他走过来，站在诊所大门边上等候。

门吱呀呀地打开了。Matt从他的藏身处微微直起身，倾听着，随时准备在需要他的时候拉起兜帽跳下去。那个男人的脉搏加快了，当Claire走出来的时候。她用力关上门，检查锁，然后，她的心跳也加快了。血液涌上她的脸颊，又或者是涌上他的，Matt自己的。他在天台上重新沉下身来。

他把注意力放到音乐上，放到电流的滋滋声上，放到俱乐部外排队人群的说话声上。但是，Matt仍不可避免地听到了Claire的手被人握住，听到她的脚步声旁边多了一个同频率的脚步声。他也听到一个低低的声音开口问：“你朋友还好么？”Claire迟疑了。她的围巾擦过她的脖子，因为她在左右转头查看屋顶。

“你不准备——”男人的话半途而止，仿佛他得到了示意。 “好吧，”他决定改换话题，“你还好么？”

Claire的答复包括更紧地抓住他的手，并且疲惫地说：“我很好。”

他俩慢慢融入城市的喧嚣里，而Matt也没有努力将他们挑出来。他憎恨自己没有给Claire更多隐私。他口口声声说着别人应该过更好的生活，结果他却在这里，偷听她和她的新男友说话。

他掏出口袋里的手机，解开屏幕锁。但是之后，他坐下，满心迟疑不决。是打给Frank，回到布朗克斯区，还是径直返回地狱厨房，独自完成后续的康复？又不是说有什么联系非把他俩绑定在一起不可。他昨晚提出联手对付Elektra——这个点子在当时显得更实际一点。而现在，Frank早就连本带利还清债，而他俩各有事情要做。

但他想要回家。这个念头催着Matt采取行动。他拨电话给Frank，简单地说他这边完事了就立马挂掉电话。他牢牢抓住哈兰区的声音和气味，借它们宽慰着他混乱的内心。

“给Foggy打电话。”Matt指示他的手机。但拨号音还没有响起他便挂断了电话。Matt的双手深深插进口袋里，捏住手机的力气之大，屏幕搞不好会被捏碎。他用右脚使力跳着站起身，左腿垂到地上，然后往下压。他的胫骨扛住了，但不是没有疼痛作为代价。他得重新锻炼小腿的肌肉，不然他两条腿走不了多远。

Frank的车靠边停在了诊所外。熟悉的尾气味道飘到天台上。Matt抓起他的杵拐跳下天台，借由垃圾桶盖子作为缓冲一个翻身下到巷子里。在那个时候，他终于想起来：他已经不需要拐杖了。他松开那该死的玩意儿，无比开心于他自由了以及他差不多又做回从前那个自己了。

[i][b]终于。[/b][/i]

他将那把拐杖丢进垃圾桶。那才是它该待的地方，而且等他重返地狱厨房的家中，它百分百也会落得这个下场。再把这该死的玩意儿带过来带过去似乎纯粹是浪费精力。

车缓缓开到巷子口来接他。挡在他和Frank之间的副驾座玻璃被飞快地摇下来。“你从天台上下来的路上是撞坏了脑袋吧？你那条腿好几个礼拜都没有用过。它只能承受轻重量，最多了。你，把那根拐杖拿起来，然后滚到车子里头来。”玻璃重新升上去，而Frank仍在咕哝不停。“一条腿还蹦来跳去……耶稣基督啊……”  

Matt按Frank的命令拿起垃圾桶盖子上的拐杖，但他并没有将它架在腋下。将左脚放在他面前的地上，他半是走（但大半是跳）地走了五步，走到停着的汽车边。这一路上，他左腿肌肉的尖叫声越来越锐利，但是，他成功地走到车边，沉身坐进副座。迎接他的是Frank滴答响着的定时炸弹般的心跳、他肌肤下肌肉绷紧的声音、驾驶座上呼之欲出的隐约武力威胁。

“还有，把你那一脸得意的笑收起来。”Frank低声咆哮。

没门，Matt心想。他将拐杖丢到后座上。

[hr]

穿过哈兰大桥冲着布朗克斯区进发让Matt内心的混乱少许宁定了些，至少在Frank改道他处之前是这样。

起初，Matt以为他在掩盖回公寓的行踪，但是，摇下车窗之后，他发现他们进入了另一片街区。工业区。仓库区。附近的废品场传来浓厚的金属味道。

“我们这是去哪儿？”Matt问。

Frank没有回答，即使在他把车开到一个地面铺满砾石的停车场里停好之后。他把Matt的拐杖塞给他，然后下了车。

Matt也站在停车场里，竖着耳朵倾听。零落的雪片被从金属屋顶上方吹过的轻风送过来，在寒风里轻轻吟唱着，冰冷地落在他皮肤上，他们面前的建筑是长长的一条，一直延伸到黑暗的无限远方。破碎的玻璃在高窗上哐啷作响；冬天的风呜呜地穿过疏落的椽子。

他跟随着Frank脚步擦过地面的声音走向吱呀响的铰链和一扇生锈的门。里头满是油布和木箱的气味，但这两者被金属、油以及火药的刺激气味盖住了些许。Frank的军火库存——他从公寓里搬走的那些——自从他谋杀Sato之后便一直安全地囤在此处。

这气味令Matt五脏翻腾。他尽可能放轻脚步走进这片空间，扑到他嘴唇上的一阵阵灰尘都快让他的唾液固化成形了。在他身后，Frank重重带上门。虽然接近天花板的窗子是破的，但地面处的空气却是静止的，因为蓄势待发的战争而紧张。

“我们到这里来做什么？”Matt问。

Frank已经潜入到箱子和箱子之间。四面的墙壁切割并反弹着他的声音：“你觉得呢？”

他抬手放在离他最近的箱子上。爆破物的刺激气味从他手掌处辐射开去。“我觉得我准备动手把武器拆得稀巴烂了，如果你不打算告诉我这是怎么回事的话。”

Frank已经走到那么深的地方，Matt花了一秒钟才找到能追踪Frank动向的音轨。“你曾说我们该做计划。我开始做计划。”

Matt将他的拐杖靠在墙上。他单腿发力跳上一口工具箱，轻巧地跳到一堆盛放军火的箱子上，然后纵身跃起让自己上到房梁上。Matt抬起头，直到他的听觉变清晰，空间在他感官前开放，回声最为清晰可闻。“这是间军火库。”

Frank仍在大步往前走。他边走边说。“不完全是。”

风选择在那个时间点上开始刮，从而绘出仓库的清晰图像。地方很简陋，但有大量可供藏身的地方。Frank的武器库存可以拿来构建陷阱。如果把窗子封起来的话，椽子之间就不会有风呜呜，这样可以让人无法判断哪些横梁是安全的哪些不是。

Matt从天花板的这一头荡到另一头。他来到仓库的正中间。当之前他说到要有计划的时候，他心里想的是奇袭地狱厨房。“这是战场。” 

Frank的声音从他下方冒出来。“我给布朗克斯的警察打了几通报警电话，说有人在外头活动，描述的特征和你的一致。我敢说：他们迟早会出现的，早晚而已。”

“布朗克斯区从来没有过手合会的活动迹象。如果Elektra知道我在哪儿，她现在应该已经来了。”

“这我不知道该怎么跟你说，Red。你的姑娘不是平白无故就当上忍者邪教女王的。”

然后，Elektra的声音从记忆里冒出来，像是一阵严冬的旋风找上了他。‘找到你从来都不难。’

Matt抽身远离记忆里的她。他纵身跳到一口较大的木箱上，矗立在上头。Matt注意到Frank胸腔内心率突然飙升。体格魁梧威风八面的惩罚者并没有料到体型瘦小的夜魔侠悄无声息地接近了他。

这给了Matt希望：也许忍者也会同样始料未及。

“让我们着手干正事吧。”他说。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*10月28日一百二十一更。这一更的细节可能真·有点糙，但是我要回去看DD3啦改天再调整。大家请等我看完先，别剧透哈哈哈哈哈哈！

*译文的收藏到三位数了。考虑到圈子这么冷，我好感动，TAT

*10月29日。“他他妈的能有什么选择？那么多人都口口声声说他不该一个人、他不能一个人、一个人从来是死胡同一条。但是，他们都不曾留下来——不接受他的生活；或者，他们都不能留下来——他们有他们的生活。”虐心短更一百二十二更。以及，DD3我完全看完了，我再也不怕剧透了哈哈哈。

*10月30日，忙里偷闲苦中作乐一百二十三短更。

*11月2日，忙中偷闲继续超短更一百二十四更。

*11月3日，一百二十五更。这一更……唔。

永远对他的超能力有一种内疚感因为他可以那么容易地侵犯别人隐私的小红。

已经会把小黑的安全屋视为家了的小红！而且他会在“家”前面加修饰语“地狱厨房的”，说明他已经不自觉地有了地狱厨房的家以及布朗克斯区的家啊！

腿一好就丢拐杖的小红和毕业了马上撕书的学生何其相像，捶地。

将车开到巷子口来接人的小黑好体贴。

唠唠叨叨训小红问他是不是吃药吃多了or撞坏脑袋了的小黑好萌。ლ(′◉❥◉｀ლ)

*11月6日本章更完。啊明天就进入冬天了呢！我在冬天遇到这个故事，我从冬天开始翻译这个故事；现在一转眼又一冬。

这一更……

小红一口一个“我们”可不见外呢。威胁起小黑来也越来越驾轻就熟了呢。对大和小依然是那么执着呢。

小红说要有计划小黑就去做计划了呢。小黑对小红可言听计从呢。

*本章标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://music.163.com/#/song?id=35804611[/url]

Theodosia每天给我写一封信  
当她丈夫不在家，我每天为她暖床  
他在佐治亚州给英国人管事  
他想保住所有的殖民地  
他尽可以留着佐治亚州的疆土  
但Theodosia，佳人她归我有

爱情从无偏颇  
不论你是罪人  
抑或是圣人  
爱情总是夺走夺走再夺走  
但我们还是继续爱下去  
我们笑，我们哭  
我们心碎  
我们犯错  
如果说世间有一个理由能让我留在她身边  
虽说已经有那么多人曾经尝试  
那么我愿意安心等待  
我愿意安心等待

我祖父是个虔诚严苛的牧师  
牧师，牧师，牧师  
但有些事情不是布道和赞美诗能教会  
教会，教会，教会  
我母是天才（天才）  
我父广受尊敬（尊敬）  
当他们全都辞世，他们未曾留下任何指示  
只有遗志，让我守护他人

死亡从无偏颇  
不论你是罪人  
抑或是圣人  
死亡总是夺走夺走再夺走  
但我们还是继续活下去  
我们站起，我们跌倒  
我们崩溃  
我们犯错  
如果说世间有一个理由能让我继续活下去  
虽说爱我的人全都已不在  
我愿意安心等待  
我愿意安心等待

安心等待  
安心等待  
安心等待  
安心等待

我这一生，唯我自己可控

安心等待  
安心等待  
安心等待  
安心等待

我自行其是  
我独一无二

安心等待  
安心等待  
安心等待  
安心等待

我既不会落后，也不会迟到

安心等待  
安心等待  
安心等待  
安心等待

我并非碌碌无为  
我只是伺时而动

安心等待  
安心等待  
安心等待

Hamilton面对着是无休无止的上山坡

山坡  
山坡  
山坡

他有目标要完成  
他勇气孤绝不怕失去

失去  
失去  
失去  
失去

Hamilton的步伐匆匆不歇  
他不浪费半点时间

时间  
时间  
时间  
时间

做他那样的人会怎样？

Hamilton从不犹豫  
他绝不留手  
他夺走夺走再夺走  
他总是终局的大赢家  
他让局势改变  
他下场加注  
不知道为何  
别人纷纷丧命，他却越赢越大。哎呀，去他妈的——

我愿意安心等待  
安心等待，安心等待  
我愿意安心等待……  
生活从无偏颇  
不论你是罪人抑或是圣人  
它总是夺走夺走再夺走  
但我们还是继续活下去  
我们站起，我们跌倒，我们崩溃  
我们犯错  
如果说世间有一个理由能让我继续活下去  
虽说那么多人已不在  
那么我愿意——

安心等待  
安心等待  
等待……  
[/color]


	48. 安心等待（下）/Wait For It (Pt. 2)

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我觉得我需要说明，本章的结尾和预期不同，但是，我保证，尽管不同于预期，这个结尾依然是有意为之的，特别是考虑到最后两章的标题。

我终于猛然意识到：这个故事离大结局还有六章。还有，这个故事快两岁了。

在敲下上面那句话的过程中，我的句号键阵亡了。我现在每一个句号都是复制粘贴出来的。这个故事弄死了我的句号建。要我说，它死于它热爱的事业，但这不过是因为我的键盘的主要功能就是写同人文。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，我怎样感谢你们的善良支持、时间、精力和参与都不够。你们太棒了。谢谢你们。请，敬请阅读！

（本章末尾亦有注。）

[hr]

[align=center]“[他]从不犹豫  
他绝不留手  
他夺走夺走再夺走……  
他让局势改变  
他下场加注  
不知道为何  
别人纷纷丧命，他却越赢越大。哎呀，去他妈的，  
我愿意安心等候”

——《Wait for It》，Leslie Odom Jr.[/align]

[hr]

他最开始的想法是他应该等到Red有战斗力的时候再把仓库的事亮出来，但Frank很高兴他并没有等。准备开战让那小子更懂得常识和自保。感谢上帝，既然他们现在离结局已经如此近，Frank能感觉得到。狩猎场之旅让Red更加谨慎，而不是更加冒进。

他依然把自己往极限逼，这一点是铁定的。Red完全抛下了拐杖，在公寓里、停车场内和天台上一圈圈地绕。他在楼梯上蹦上蹦下。当他右膝打颤时，他坐下来，休息，然后再次起身继续。Red总是在拼命训练训练训练，这一点让Frank心烦意乱。白天和黑夜，他从不停歇，只是中间略作休息，冥想，睡觉和吃饭——该死，他居然正儿八经好好吃饭了——然后就又一次回去训练训练训练。

他们在仓库里待的时间慢慢变长。Frank洒下一串面包屑留给Red的姑娘去追踪。他不会留下过于明显的痕迹，免得事情摆明是陷阱。但假名字、资金流向以及关于义警的传闻必定会吸引到她的注意。趁着夜幕从公寓离开，趁着夜幕返回公寓，这样做掩饰了他们的行藏，减少了忍者跟踪他们返回公寓的可能性。

在仓库里，Red跳上跳下，将窗子封起来，蹑步走过横梁。Frank则在地面，建立防御工事，询问和敌人相关的问题。每当他以为事情不能再匪夷所思的时候，Red就又开始讲一些和忍者相关的、更狗屁不通的奇事。看上去，一旦和手合会扯上关系，神神道道的事儿就没个头了。

Frank正在某个工具包里翻找，等着Red回答他Stick——那个老王八蛋——和整件事有什么关联，突然，一颗螺丝钉打在他后颈上。在他头顶上，屋顶不怀好意地吱嘎响，但那小子搞得回声大作的，没办法判断金属的响声是来自他的脚步声，还是风在吹，还是上帝的怒火即将倾盆而下。

“上头都还正常么，Red？”他收到的那句“唔”听起来倒是很淡定，而且离他干活的位置也不远。

影子在移动。Frank盯着它。他一手捏紧螺丝钉，另一只手在寂静中握紧。

“对不起。”

那小子的口气听上去半点对不起的意思都没有。说真的，他为啥要说这句虚情假意的道歉。

不出意外：几分钟之后，又一颗螺丝钉啪地打在Frank背上。力道太大，没可能是随随便便掉下来的。

“你是在做正事，还是在瞎胡闹？”Frank质问。

“我不过是想看看这些横梁结不结实。”

Frank抓起一把钳子，用力关上工具箱，这让头顶上传出一声长而响亮的回声。Red在改变位置，试图克服这个声音的干扰，继续用他那些玄乎的感官感知和分辨细节。

他的心脏怦怦地用力跳动着——在他自己耳朵里如此，在Red耳朵里自然也是如此，毫无疑问——Frank端起他的咖啡。肌肉记忆发挥了作用。小啜一口咖啡令他的呼吸平缓下来，给他扫视椽子而不被Red察觉的机会。他面前没什么异常。没有笨拙的影子拖着一条废腿狼狈地在黑暗中穿行。那小子肯定躲在别的地方呢，让自己藏着不会被人看见。寂静在Frank的耳朵里响亮而清晰；Red是不会率先动的，他在等着动静后发制人。而Frank很清楚如果Red听不到动静会怎样。

屋顶的沉默意味深长地延续着。Frank任它去。他一手紧握钳子，又啜了一口咖啡。放下杯子，Frank一个贴地翻滚，刚刚好避开一小块木头。它打在了他先前站立的地方。

这一次没有道歉，连假模假样的道歉都没有。Red的声音无处不在，但又让人摸不着源头。这是肯定的。他肯定会找到天花板传音效果最好的点。“你动作得再快一些才行，Frank！”

“忍者不会从屋顶上朝我瞎丢东西。”Frank低声咆哮。他将钳子丢到工作台上，借此掩饰他从工作台下方抽出预先藏在那里的帕拉手枪的声音。[color=Silver]（*Para，原加拿大现美国小型枪械公司，以生产高质量手枪闻名）[/color]

枪在他手里的分量完全不对头。空的。该死，弹夹是空的。

“你说对了。”Red指出。“他们下手会更狠。”

Frank用枪敲打椽子，让它发出哐当哐当的声音扰乱夜魔侠的听力。“你他妈的少用这种自命不凡的腔调跟我说话，Red。”Frank快步往前走，为了将那小子引出来，也为了去取另一支藏着的枪。这把枪的藏匿位置就连那小子都没找到；它的弹夹还满满当当。“我见过的场面多了去了。忍者算什么。你觉得你能怎么做，等忍者冒出来的时候？他们以前抓到过你。我救走了你。要不是我。”

这句话让Red闭上嘴没多说。但一声叹息穿过天花板。那是某种非语言形式的‘懒得和你争’。

一阵寒意顺着Frank的脊梁往下。他猛地转身，发现他和夜魔侠面对面。在他俩齐齐往地上倒的过程中，Frank将枪举到两人之间，对准Red的心脏。

混凝土地面接住了他，撞得他脑袋一晕。Frank紧抓Red不放。他的枪抵住那小子的胸骨，转了转。夜魔侠笑得愈发得意了。

Frank推开他，重新站起身。该死的王八蛋。“你现在死翘翘了。”他咆哮道。

那小子冲他大笑。他返身回到椽子上，但在回去之前，Red回答：“你也是。”  

该死，他的确是。

[hr]

Frank接下来几次也死翘翘了。Red不断发挥创意找到新方法偷袭他：在仓库里从箱子上居高临下往下扑，或者在公寓里冷不丁破窗而入。他的偷袭没有固定模式，也没有事先警告。有些时候，Frank会听到轻悄的脚步声或者一声吐息；但也有些时候，是悄无声息令他警觉起来。Red的动作如此悄然无声，在他发动袭击将Frank扑倒在地之前，他简直把房间里所有的声音都吸收走了。

而突袭夜魔侠现在基本是不可能的事儿，既然Red如今五感火力全开。Frank追着问他到底是哪里泄露了他发起攻击的意图。他得到了天底下最蠢的鬼话作为回答。“你的呼吸太急，扬起了灰尘”，或者，“你的脚在地上移动了几厘米”，或者，“你准备发动袭击的时候你扣扳机的手指会抽动”。这让“你的心跳”这种扯淡的解释听起来都无比正常了。哎呀，真是见鬼。Frank只能努力分散Red的注意力。仓库里容易传回声，这给Red耍花招提供了很大便利，但同时也给他的感官造成了巨大冲击。Frank决心等到此间事了一定得去搞点儿声波弹。

最终，Red玩游戏玩腻了。没有新鲜劲儿，他在仓库里变得沉默和无精打采。回公寓的路上，他几乎未发一言。太阳一落山，他就溜了出去。Frank以为他是去停车场里兜个圈，结果，他这一不见就不见了快一个小时。就在Frank打算开车出去找他看他到底死到哪里去了的时候，他单腿蹦着跳上楼梯。

他又只用他右边那条腿了。兜帽被拉下来，盖住了他的半张脸。他的下巴上有一抹新鲜的红色。摘下手套，Red露出他血糊糊的手指关节。

Red进了洗手间，打开水龙头；Frank倒了一堆冰块进去。那小子将手一直插到水槽底。粉红色打着旋儿从伤口上冒出来。

“幸亏你的姑娘还没来。”Frank指出。

“我会准备好的。”那小子阴郁地回答。万一有人胆敢怀疑这一点。

“唔。”他现在依然只能一条腿站着，但是肯定的，他会准备好的。Frank用力揉着Red的头发，尽管那小子狠狠地摇着头躲避。“随你怎么说喽，大英雄。” 

[hr]

第二天晚上，Red选择了在家休息闭门不出。他是不会承认原因的，但他摆在腿上的冰袋足以说明原因。他情绪阴沉，脾气暴躁，是天底下最糟糕的那种室友，所以Frank选择了闪避伤害：他开车出去，打了几个电话，给转移作了些安排。等他回来的时候，那生闷气的小子已经气着气着气睡着了。

恼人得像是扎在屁股上的刺：无论那小子还是这场等待游戏。Frank对两者都深谙。所以，他回家之后的第一件事是换Red腿上的冰袋，把毯子朝上拉一点点，直到它盖住Red的肩膀。然后他自己也去睡了会儿。得做好准备。明晚会有很多事。

接下来的傍晚，离开仓库的时候，Frank收拾了些东西，然后开车去了一个优势十足的战略点。那小子并没有问他为何绕道，而是跳下车，立刻开始往天台攀爬。

他的攀爬比之前轻松。他有稍微使使他的左腿，但他仍然养着它，为了迎接将要发生的事。

“你听到了？”当他们在城市之上立定之后，Frank问。他开始动手组装Vanquish，而那小子在侧耳倾听。[color=Silver]（*MPR公司出的一款高级可拆卸狙击步枪，可定制，可使用多种口径的子弹，采用英国赛车绿色的涂装，并且采用缓冲垫的设计以提高人机工程性。图见文末译者注）[/color]  
   
“你是说一楼的那四个人？”Red的身体微微从天台护栏上探出去了一些。“是啊，我听到他们的动静了。”

“他们身上有武器么？”

“这事儿有关系么？”

Frank嗤笑了一声。不，这事儿没有关系。他将Vanquish的腿在天台边缘上架好，然后调整目镜直到他视野清晰。一扇门，两扇窗：就Red而言，它们全都可以充当出口。他的准星在目标之间切换。Frank自己和自己打着赌，赌在那小子制服所有人之前他能有机会扣几次扳机。“唔，那你还在等什么：去啊，去把他们赶出来。”

Red不肯动。他双手插在口袋里，全身重量都放在他没受伤的腿上，表明他哪里都不打算去。但他刚要开口表明他的态度，他立刻又像一颗贝壳一样紧紧闭上嘴。Red抽动鼻子闻了闻，微笑着摇头。“我们晚点儿得谈谈这事。”他拉下兜帽，盖住面庞，然后纵身跳下天台。

Frank没有等他落地的声音。接下来，他已经本能地在朝那些家伙的膝盖射橡胶子弹，以防他们从地狱厨房溜走。

[hr]

夜晚的战争跟白天的战争完全不是一回事。在夜间，Red不会潜伏在阴影里伺机突袭。在夜间，战争在外头，在城市里。而白天时间，他们无人可以斗，只有彼此。

真是怪：暗夜竟然能让人暴露那么多。

他们回到了消防梯上。唔，其实是Frank回到了消防梯上。那小子则悄然溜上了屋顶，在上头待着活像个见鬼的滴水嘴兽。[color=Silver]（*筑输水管道喷口终端的一种雕饰。它一般是雕刻成动物或鬼怪模样，作用在于把屋顶上流下来的雨水通过嘴上的空排出，以免雨水沿着建筑物的墙壁流下来）[/color]

“为什么用橡胶子弹？”他问。

Frank盯着他手中的咖啡杯底。他居然能够平静接受而不介意——他不介意的是提问，而非回答。他让Red去搞他律师那一套，让他用臆测去填补沉默。反正那小子想到的每一个愚蠢的解释他都不在意，它们像是风径直汇入了黑暗。那些解释里没有真相。Red屁都证明不了。 

“听起来你已经知道答案了。”Frank回答。

Red准备好发起下一轮攻击。“你以前从来不用橡胶子弹的。你现在开始用橡胶子弹，这说不通。”

“情况变了。”人不会变，但情况会。会有一些打斗需要的是淤青而不是流血，至少短时间内是这样。“不用操心，Red。等你姑娘的忍者大军来的时候，我会填装真枪实弹。”

他一口饮尽剩下的咖啡，等着Red发动袭击。但袭击没有来。相反，Red拖着脚朝远离天台边缘的方向稍微挪动几步。这可是地狱厨房的恶魔，这可是夜魔侠，他居然克制着让自己远离飞身而下投入战斗。他只是坐在那里，呆瓜脸上满满都是不知所措。倒不是说他脸上冒出这种表情是新鲜事，但这绝对是他头一回看到他因为这个而茫然。事关谋杀的时候，Red的态度从未迟疑过。

“别跟我说我这一晚是浪费时间，Red。你他妈的别跟我说这个。”橡胶子弹不是他想要的，射膝盖同样不是，但冲着那条腿，冲着他离恢复自由身只有[i][b]一步[/b][/i]之遥，Frank愿意再忍一忍这些规矩。老天保佑夜魔侠，要是夜魔侠胆敢说这样没必要……这他妈的不是必要才怪。

Red慢慢地自己冲自己点点头。他肯定是蹲在阴影里得出了些结论。那种不知所措的表情基本消失了，唯有Red下巴偶尔的轻颤还流露出一丝他内心挣扎的迹象。“我跟你提过，曾经有一个手合会的人在我面前烧死。他叫Nobu。我只能靠他武器发出的声音追踪他的动静。他的身体根本没有任何动静。以前有，现在没了。因为那么多世纪过去，他学会了不发出任何声音。”

“哎哟，我操。”他们又开始讲这些匪夷所思的忍者奇事了。Frank翻了个白眼，将背转向那小子。他们这是不会争执打斗了；他们会迎来故事时间。

“手合会的其他人也一样：我不能靠心跳来追踪他们，因为他们都没有心跳。我只能跟踪他们的呼吸。”

“那还有什么问题呢，嗯？”Frank扭头瞥了一眼。他气恼得不想转身和那小子面对面。“他们根本不是活人。你总不能因为宰了本来就是死人的怪物而怄气吧。”

“他们不全是死人。”Red说。“有一个忍者袭击过我公寓：他还是个孩子，绝对不会超过十六岁。我能听见他心跳。他本来是活人。”

“本来？”

Red凝重地沉默了一阵子。“Elektra。她杀了他。”

Frank考虑着那情形。“手合会把他复活了？”

“没有。他被处理掉了。”

[i][b]就像Sato。[/b][/i]

“不管手合会用什么手段让人起死回生，”Red继续，“他们并不是对所有人都用这个手段。”

“所以说，只要他们没有心跳……”不必补完这句话，不必回头转身，Frank也知道Red在点头。随你信不信人有来生这码事，这辈子的心跳你最好是守牢了，不然啊，就连地狱厨房的恶魔都不会怜悯你。

Frank吐出一口气。一团白雾消散在夜色里。“那你的姑娘算什么呢？”

Red的回答像是出膛的子弹全速发出：“Elektra有心跳的。”但一秒钟后，他叹了一口气，轻声喃喃说。“她有心跳的……”说不通啊，这事。为何她有心跳。为何她有心跳但其他的忍者没有。

“你曾经提到过她身份特殊。”Frank主动说。

“是啊。”但听他口气，那小子并不是很笃信这档子理论。Frank怀疑他俩都在心里默默质问自己同样的问题，虽说这问题只是让事情更复杂：她有没有心跳真的有差么？

Frank转过身，但仍然不太有办法让自己去盯着那小子看。他只是瞪着透过浴室窗子射过来的台灯光。他知道答案会是什么。他们在讨论的是Maria。或者Lisa。或者小Frank。管它有没有心跳，亲人就是亲人。到此为止。

他终于抬起头，看着那小子。Red一只耳朵朝向城市的方向，表情迷茫的脸渐渐立定新的决心。“你就不能早点告诉我这事儿，比如在我冲进你姑娘的顶层公寓之前？”

Red大笑。

“那些忍者，便宜他们了。”

“那幢大楼里当时有很多心跳。”

“但你也不知道到底有多少人根本没心跳。”

“那只是更加证明了，”Red坚持道。这个笑话已经不好笑了，“不能冒这个险。”

Frank不接受这个办法。“我听不到心跳声，Red。”

“我可以。”

难以置信。“你准备告诉我哪些人可以射头，哪些人不能射头？不，不，不，不搞这套。”

“我本来就得告诉你忍者的位置。你是没办法追踪他们的动静的。”

Frank朝着浴室窗子走过去。“操，又来这一套了……”

“我突袭你得手过十多次，Frank。我这还是有条断腿呢。”

他将咖啡杯放在窗台上，从消防梯的扶手上跃起勾着天台的边缘，然后将自己拉上去。在上头，Red在等着他。

[hr]

第二天早上他们睡到很晚才起床。Frank去做了些跑腿的工作。他敲定了下一步的细节。跟忍者这一仗之后他肯定是回不了公寓了，他也不准备告诉Red他下一间安全屋的位置，既然这小子就要回他老路上了。

办这些事儿的时候，他的步调缓慢。效率很重要，没错；但他负责看护某个精通自毁不计后果的蠢货负责得太久，以至于无人束缚已经是一种奢侈的享受：坦白说，他有点像是脑子被人瞎搞太久，搞出点毛病来了。现在他终于可以爱去哪里就去哪里，而不必操心他不在的时候Red会整出什么幺蛾子来。

那天晚上，他们依然出门了。在他们第一次奇袭之后，Frank落在了后面。Red消失在夜色里。尽管Frank似乎应当追上他，但Frank没有非如此做不可的理由。他收起他的射击掩体，做了些侦查工作，记下些仓库里需要完成的事情，然后就回了公寓。

迎接他的是安静。Frank在那儿站了一会儿，他有点震惊于他这还是第一次真正用眼睛好好地看这间公寓。他租下这里只不过是为了执行任务，为了这里的储物空间。他压根儿不曾定睛细看就拿出一沓现金交给物业管理人，而后者再也没有来过。现在，曾经摆满武器弹药的地方只剩下硬木地板。房间里有两张床，而非像以前那样只有一张。书桌上有两只咖啡杯，浴室里有两条毛巾，包里存放的是两个人的衣物。全都是[i][b]两[/b][/i]。老天啊，他俩之间最初的那条线，那条Frank无法撼动的线，它在某个时间点消失了而且Frank根本未曾觉察，而现在它又回来了。它那么醒目，醒目到刺眼。不是因为那小子在场，而是因为那小子他现在不在。

他打开灯。房间呈现在柔焦中，柔化了阴影的锐利边缘。Frank可以走进公寓，收复一点他的失地。他把咖啡杯收进厨房，Vanquish连箱子一起放在硬木地板上，但他没办法甩掉那种感觉。他认识很多人，很多人在海外的时候失去了各种各样的东西：希望和信仰，这是当然，但也有胳膊和腿，以及从心灵到肉体的林林总总。他们都赌咒发誓他们仍觉得失去的东西尚在，就算是多年以后。他们会手上一冷，虽然那只手早已烂在了沙漠里，或者腿上一抽，即使它已经在爆炸中血肉横飞。他过去以为这是瞎扯。他当时真的是这么以为的。但现在，他穿过他的公寓，感觉到了一种根本不在了的东西。他感觉到了空虚。

浴室的窗子被猛地推开了。不均匀的脚步声穿过房间——一边重，一边轻。Frank进来，打开灯，发现Red坐在浴缸边缘，血顺着他颤抖着的右手大量往下滴。“那家伙拿着刀。”他解释说。Frank抓起一条毛巾，压在他二头肌的伤口上。“我动作不够快。”

Frank抓起急救箱。他一掌挥开Red的手。那一刀深入肌肉里。Frank撕开他衣袖的时候他皱了皱眉：“你让我把上衣脱下来不就好了么。”

“这不是什么上衣，这叫打满补丁的布，被你缝了又缝补了又补。”Frank把针准备好。穿进那小子胳膊的第一针让那小子皱了皱眉，但还不及他上衣被撕开时的反应大。“你还有哪里有刀伤么？”

“侧面。”Red指着他肋骨下方的一道划伤。“但这一刀感觉不是很深。”

“腿怎么样？”

“它很好。”

这是实话。不然Red会说‘它没事’。Frank给最后一针打结，剪掉线头。他朝伤口上泼了双氧水，然后盖上纱布，用胶带固定好。那小子就他侧面伤口说的话也不是撒谎：那里的血已经止住了，伤口开始结痂。

Frank走向厨房。咖啡杯刚刚被他放进水槽里；他把杯子一一洗净。Red单腿蹦来跳去的声音充满了整间公寓，地板在吱嘎作响，墙壁也在呻吟，整座楼都有了生机。

他们在消防梯上碰面。这一次，Red和他往常一样一腿蹲坐，另一条腿在面前伸开。他的支具被拉开了，让寒冷的空气可以触及他的伤口。他举起一只手，接过Frank递给他的咖啡；他连帽衫的袖子松松垮垮地搭下来，堆在他的手臂处。因为这不是他自己的连帽衫，Frank意识到。这他妈的是几个礼拜前的那件针织连帽衫。夜魔侠又把它拿了回去。

[hr]

接下来的那天傍晚，他们的公寓迎来一声敲门声。

Rina站在门外，头低着，头发如帘子挡在她脸前头。她双手交叠放在身前，一只脚撤在后面，脚跟牢牢地固定在她公寓的方向。Frank站在门口，给了她足够的时间才开口提示：“女士。”

她鼓足勇气，或者说，差不多鼓足勇气。她的双手在大腿处不安地扭动。“最近发生很多事。”她开口说，“在我们店里，客人，工作人员，大家都在议论。他们说最近不断有人受伤。坏人。”然后，她轻声说，“这不关我事。”

Frank将他的视线锁在她金发高亮的那部分上。他等着。如果这是向他们示警的话，那么他们得离开，拿上他们为数不多的东西，走。他们还得确保Rina有地方可以躲一阵子。因为，如果纽约警局带她去讯问的话，那么他们后面还会遇到别的麻烦。

但是，虽然Rina羞怯得很，她不会为了示警而迟疑。她过来不是为了这事儿。“店里有个姑娘，Annika，她昨晚被人袭击了。她的前男友，他拿着刀。他喝醉了。他要杀她。”她停下来，这句话的严重性让她喘不上气。“他本来会得手的。”

她没有再多说。他们之间的空气变得沉重，因为她没有说出来的事情结局。他们无需将话挑明。在这座公寓楼里，大家有规矩，有界线，有无人开口提出的问题，也有心照不宣的谎言。他们对彼此知道得越少，他们欠彼此的情分越少——而这个样子对大家都好。

Frank朝她一点头：这既不是试图道歉，也不是假装理解，仅仅只是承认。是他打破了规矩，把Red带到这座楼里头来，让天花板砸到了所有人。“女士。”

她还没有往后退——她想要，而且在普通情况下她早已退开了，但最终她没有。她的朋友还活着，而试图要她命的人在医院里。所以，Rina严正声明：“你们明天过来吃晚饭。你们两个都来。”

“不，不，”她已经给他们送吃的送了好几个月了，“没这个必要，女士，真的。”

但Rina已经走开了。她一面走一面点头，更多是为了她自己而非为Frank。她试图说服她自己有这个必要而且她可以这样做。“不，你们来。[i][b]你们两个都来。[/b][/i]六点钟。”  

在她身后，她的公寓门砰地关上。Frank听到门落锁——他听到这个声音才返身走进他自己的公寓。Red坐在他的行军床上，安安静静的，双眼闭着，呼吸平稳，仿佛已经神游到别的地方，但，该死的，Frank知道不是那么回事。

“不准说话。”他厉声说。

Red立刻接话：“我可什么都没说。”

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

作者注：

……所以我又写小黄文了。

如果你想看看Matt和Frank从双双上到天台到睡到很晚才起之间那段时间的重口味版，请点击这里查看Wait For It的带色版：[url]https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271795[/url]

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目同上一章：

*11月7日一百二十七更。立冬快乐，正式迎来寒冬了，发抖。

这一更又严肃又活泼，可爱极了。

我最开始觉得瞎胡闹像小孩子丢橡皮一样丢钉子的幼稚小红好萌。后来想想，连演习都一定要拿有子弹的枪不能拿空枪的一本正经的小黑也好萌。再后知后觉地想想，小黑找到的第一把枪帕拉手枪没子弹是因为被小红找到了偷偷卸了子弹哇，哇塞我被萌得整个人都飞起来了。︿(￣︶￣)︿

*作者在开头的注里说本故事还剩六章，但实际上，由于后来她增加了章节，所以，剩余章节并不止六章。即便如此，姑娘们依然可以准备跟我一起大喊倒计时了：  
十！  
本章为倒数第十章！

*11月9日一百二十八短更依然萌得哭。

准备弄声波弹了的依然一本正经的小黑好萌。玩腻了蔫搭搭的小红好萌。悄悄跑出去重新当夜魔侠的小红好萌。两人互相料理起伤口的默契和熟练好萌。揉头发……………………好萌！！！！小黑管小红叫大英雄也有一点酸溜溜的萌。ლ(′◉❥◉｀ლ)

*11月10日一百二十九短更。

使性子然后气呼呼睡着的小红好萌。小黑养过孩子的，他肯定知道收拾熊孩子的最好办法就是不！搭！理！233333

小黑你有麻烦了！！小红的律师一面又要亮出来了2333333

*Vanquish，MPR公司出的一款高级可拆卸狙击步枪，可定制，可使用多种口径的子弹，采用英国赛车绿色的涂装，并且采用缓冲垫的设计以提高人机工程性：

[attachimg]92390[/attachimg]

*11月11日一百三十更本章更完。剁手节快乐（反正我什么都没买）。

*这一更比较长，萌点满满无法穷尽罗列，随手列几个特别触动我的点：

小红有点茫然不懂为什么小黑要用橡胶子弹而小黑自己却百分百笃定这样是“必要”。在看到小黑这样主动的让步之后，小红又进一步吐露分享了死而复生忍者无呼吸的秘密，愿意承担指点小黑开枪的任务当小黑的眼睛让他俩的组队合作进一步深化。

看到小红纠结于Elektra有心跳的事实时，小黑主动地说，你说过她特殊，她是黑空，不是普通的人。我看到这里的时候非常震惊于小黑的体贴。小黑对Elektra并无好感，在这里他完全可以争执说，不管有没有心跳反正她就是死而复生的怪胎。但他没有进一步打击小红，甚至都不是保留意见保持沉默，而是尊重Elektra对于小红的特殊意义，顺着小红的argument*主动*安抚说你的姑娘是有充分理由跟那些活死人不一样。[s]（小黑恋爱法则：不说恋人的ex的坏话，）[/s]就像前几章里，他不是嘲笑五感敏锐的小红骄纵精致如豌豆公主，而是说你小时候肯定很不能接受普通的食物。虽然成为了惩罚者，但小黑真的是个本性很温柔很体贴很能共情的人，在一群人说话时会给别人台阶下而不是抬杠的人。TAT

AO3上有读者说小黑有了空巢综合征2333。

而小红*主动地*把连帽衫偷回去了23333。

被小黑手里的缝合针戳的时候反应还不及衣服被撕坏时反应大的小红——我觉得作者用这个细节写活了历来不拿自己当回事的夜魔侠。TAT

[/color]


	49. 血脉之中/In the Blood

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

……这个故事离大结局依然还有六章，因为没有哪件事最终严格按计划走了。而我敢说这都没关系的。*默默祈祷*

我需要向跟我结婚的那个人献上一句大大的感谢——他允许我在采购新笔记本电脑期间使用他的电脑。句号键失灵了倒也罢了，但我怎么可能不是每两句话就敲一下“k”呢。（是的，我的“k”键也失灵了。）

本章轻而易举荣登全文最长章节之一。而且，每一次我试图压缩长度，我反而越改越长。我从一开始就立过规矩：每一章都得有点儿意义，特别是对于角色的意义。但我最初没想好本章的意义在哪里，直到我动笔之后。这一章成稿的叙事角度在Matt和Frank之间来回切换，远比其他章节频繁，而我感觉这可能是一个标志，标志着故事在朝大结局前进。之前的故事重心在他俩的融合上，而现在，突然之间，他俩开始重叠、开始交织。

我觉得这一稿还需要调整一些细节；但是，如果我继续调整的话，我将不得不把这一章拦腰截断，因为我会继续花两千字来写这俩像两个正常人一样做正常人做的事，笑。

给这一章定标题曲目也波折重重。我需要一首歌来提示即将发生的变化。我最开始想用Taylor Swift《The Last Time》的歌词，但主要是因为那首歌的旋律——就算是我也不至于蠢到把“这是最后一次了，我从此不会再伤害你”这种话放进来，鉴于Frank和Matt是故事的主角。而《In the Blood》这首歌如此贴切，我差点为了它把整个故事的标题都改了。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，谢谢你们，谢谢你们的阅读和支持。没有你们，我不可能坚持到如今。请，请欣赏！

[hr]

[align=center]“我会继承我父亲的多少特质？  
我是否需要压抑自己，就为了迎合他人？  
我是沉浸在嫉妒的爱情中，还是及时抽身呢?  
它是会被时间的河流带走，还是将永远流淌在我的血脉中呢？  
我能感觉到我想要爱，我能感觉到我需要爱，  
可是它从不按我想要的样子来。  
如果我有毅力我就能改变这一切么？我能顶着滔天巨浪挺身站起来么？  
它是会被时间的河流带走，还是将永远流淌在我的血脉中呢？”

——《In the Blood》，John Mayer[/align]

[hr]

在他俩之间，书桌上摊着笔记本。Frank站着；那小子坐着，沉思，一条胳膊放在书桌边缘。他的手指尖因为刚刚的阅读而被墨水染得脏兮兮。

老天爷啊，他那些感官。他用指尖就能捕捉到一切细节，就能读懂文字和图表。

“最难的地方在于把她诱过来。”Frank说。“她不会因为你打一通电话就过来。”

一个讥笑从Red脸上一闪而过。“也许你打能行。”但他马上补了一句，说出他俩都在考虑的事情：“最好让事情看起来像是她自己的主意。”

“让她给你打电话。”

“或者让她给你打电话。”

“唔。”Frank考虑着怎么布局。不能太假，否则那个狡猾的姑娘永远都不会来。但他们还是需要闹出一定的动静，吸引她注意，给她主动联系的理由。

会让她那样做的唯一理由此刻正坐在他眼皮子底下。

“怎么的？”那小子开口问。

该死，他的呼吸。什么事儿都瞒不住那小子。Frank用力阖上他俩面前的笔记本，聊充掩饰。“我在想，我得打折你几条胳膊几条腿才能让你的姑娘狂奔着过来。”

“她不会信的。”

“那就得找点儿新理由让她信。”

那小子的好奇心被钓起来了。他在椅子上微微转身，用那种高度专注的方式盯着Frank，表明此刻他所有的感官都投入进来了。“你在想些什么？”

很多很多。他的脑袋一直都很繁忙：枪声，爆炸声，旋转木马的音乐声；Lisa拽着他的胳膊；公寓里弥漫着的那种即将失去的感觉。Frank把注意力集中在任务上。只考虑任务。他把他的心跳他的呼吸他的血压以及Red能听到的所有该死的动静都归到该死的任务上。“这表示我们下一次出现在街头的时候，我会重新使用正常子弹。而那之后的事情——”

Red一点就通：“——肯定会吸引她的注意力。”

“——而且给她主动打电话的理由。”Frank抓起笔记本，紧紧捏在手里不松。[i][b]任务[/b][/i]。“必须得让她信。”

“有哪里会让她不信呢？”这是句陈述，而不是问题，而且他说话的时候居然还带着微笑。

“不能留手。”Frank补充。

“我从未留手。”Red向他保证。

“我们需要有目击者。”

他在讥讽地笑。“见鬼。我们通常可低调呢。”

Frank结束这场该死的对话，免得他说更多。“把你手机充好电，Red。”

“今天晚上？”

“明天。我们明天动手。”他转过身，抢在Red咧开嘴毫无保留的笑容完全冲击到他身上之前。“今晚有安排了。”他进一步抢在那小子开口说任何话之前：“我不想听。”

战争他不介意。安排陷阱诱人上当？他也理解。但在Rina家吃晚饭？该死，他宁愿和忍者面对面打硬仗。

[hr]

晚饭之前那几个小时里，Matt慢悠悠地等待着时机。Frank此刻脾气很躁，而唯一能比不断提醒Frank晚餐之约更招他脾气的就是假装晚餐不是什么大事。

所以Matt冲澡，刮胡子，换衣服。Frank为了他跟Lantom的会面给他买的蓝衬衫和便裤又派上一次用场，而Matt满意地发现它们让Frank的呼吸骤然急促。

他一直等到Frank抬手敲Rina家门的时候才低声说：“我们不是非来不可。”

“闭嘴。”

“我可以跟她说你病了。”

“去你妈的。”

门锁被打开的时候Matt还在出言撩拨：“也可以跟她说又有人闯到我们公寓里头来。”

Frank的心跳暴起。“你他妈的能不能闭上——”

Rina拉开门，但她人躲在门口头。她的心脏在胸腔里簌簌跳着，像笼中小鸟。“你们好。”她轻声说。“请……呃，请进。”

Matt示意Frank先走。他听到对方缓慢的吸气，紧咬的牙齿相互摩擦，以及一句未说出口的‘去你妈的，Red’。然后，Frank迈步进门。

从Rina厨房里飘出来的香味之下，Matt还闻出来有年头的木头和织物、骨瓷和氧化的金属、橙花油和干花。这里精心地盛放着并且更加精心地维持着过往和回忆。此间没有战争，没有冲突。Rina用回忆为她的公寓筑起堡垒，让外面的危险世界止步于外不得入内。

他在Frank身后，但，公寓里的空气如此静止如此凝重，他无法探清公寓的长宽高。就连音乐都似乎是飘渺地直接穿墙而过而非绕墙而行，这也让Matt的五感不起效。

他伸出手，抓住Frank的肩膀。他自己的心跳在他指尖处怦怦地跳动，而Frank的心跳在他指尖下慢慢变得低沉稳定。Matt的这一举动激得Frank离开他强装出的镇定，将Frank从他后退到的黑暗角落里拉出来。“往这边走一步。”Frank低声说，“门在你右边，正在关上。”

Matt按他的提示让了一步。他感觉到门关上时带起的风声。Rina的心跳完全地冲到他身上，让他更摸不着而非更清楚方向。“谢了。”

Frank短促地哼了一声。[i][b]不用谢。[/b][/i]他缓慢地带着Matt往前走，仿佛他也听得到Rina的紧张心跳。他们离开了玄关，走进Matt猜测是客厅的区域。

在他们身后，Rina飞快地闪身进了厨房，双手拉扯着裙子。

Matt主动问：“有没有什么事我们能帮——”

她截断他的话。“不用！不用。你们待在这里。你们坐。你们别动。”她轻声吐出一连串俄语诅咒，同时急急忙忙地说“对不起对不起对不起，你们别动。”烤箱打开又关上。肉的香味在公寓里流窜。她的双脚慌乱地兜着圈子，想要寻找一样能让她定心的事物。

Frank镇定得令人震惊和不安——至少表面如此。Matt拉了拉他的肩膀。他试图安抚Rina。所以轻声问：“我们能坐哪儿？”

“那边有张沙发。”他纠正道。“正前方。看起来她还有张餐桌。你不是能听出来或者之类的吗？”

[i][b]真会说俏皮话，Frank。[/b][/i]Matt也会说俏皮话：“我能听出来你的心跳得有多快。”

“你的听力能告诉你咖啡桌的位置么？反正你马上就要撞上去了。”

Matt苦笑一下。在这间公寓里，他没办法区分是咖啡桌还是硬木地板，但他他妈的才不准备让Frank知道这一点呢。“你操心你自己吧。别踢到唱片机了。”黑胶唱片的气味堆在他们脚下不远的地方，还有唱机转盘的生锈金属气味和音乐低缓节奏下的电插座嗡嗡声。

Frank往旁边让出一步。“本来就不会。”下一刻，他的脚步慢下来。Matt试着伸出手，他的手指碰到了一张小桌子的桌沿。那种震动的方式表明上头有金属有玻璃。“照片。”Frank主动解释了一句，然后就拉着他走开了，并没有告诉他照片里是什么。

[hr]

待在这里感觉不对头。Rina被逼得躲在自家厨房里。那小子一脸迷茫地挂在他肩膀上。口袋里一沓现金硌着他的腿——他还不能把钱随便往哪个角落一塞，因为他不想让Rina在他们离开之前就发现。

不论Frank的视线看向哪里，他都看到更多的Rina，更多她不曾告诉他他也无需知道的人生故事。桌子上的那些照片——金发小姑娘穿着一袭飞扬的白裙踮着脚尖跳舞；一个与Rina同发色的女子身着皮草大衣站在纷纷扬扬的雪片里，目光锐利地盯着Frank（[i][b]母亲？阿姨？[/b][/i]）屋子更深处有一张磨损的沙发，一张破烂的咖啡桌，一条桌腿用报纸折起来垫平。角落有一叠数字谜题书和一张草稿纸。架子上放着一只古董钟，有豁口的茶杯和碟子，里头装着干花瓣，以及一套磨损的俄罗斯套娃。桌子上铺着蕾丝桌布，多半是手工缝制的，装在箱子里带到此间（打住）。Rina还是有口音；她是小时候到美国来的（这不重要），跟着照片里的人——她妈妈或者其他什么身份——一起（不在了？疏远了？这他妈的有什么关系呢。这不相干。别想了。）

她的餐桌很惹眼，占据了Frank的注意力。然后他才意识到那不是餐桌。墙角放了一个人台，上头用别针别着一件连衣裙上半截的雏形。下头折放了一小叠布料。她在这张桌子上亲手缝制她的被褥，那些染上了Red血的被褥，因为她心肠那么好，愿意跟他们分享。[color=Silver]（*人台，缝纫用品，按人体比例制作的人体模型，用于帮助立体裁剪打版。图见文末译者注）[/color]

玻璃敲击着厨房料理台。Rina发出的声音像是一个快淹死的女人终于冒出水面。Frank将那小子的手从他肩膀上拿下来，放到墙上。他绕过墙角，经过桌子和用于缝纫的玩意儿，走到小厨房的门口。

“女士。”

Rina没有迎向他的视线。来自烤盘的蒸汽若有若无地簇拥在她瘦到棱角分明的身体四周。她一只手按住裙子下摆，手指划过布料上一点一点的蓝色花朵，然后伸向她脖子上的珍珠项链。她另一只手黏在料理台上，靠着一瓶出汗的伏特加。这瓶酒一直存着没人喝，直到刚刚才有人碰它。[color=Silver]（*酒精浓度高的酒水内瓶壁可能出现水珠凝结的现象，像是出汗）[/color]

他们应该离开。他们压根就不该来。明晚之前还有事儿要办，还有计划要安排。Frank张开嘴，准备跟她说他们这就走，但Rina猛地将手从珍珠项链上拿走，并且截断他的话：“你想要喝一杯么？”

她的眼睛从未离开过地板。

Frank发现他自己也在盯着同一个点看。“嗯。我可以来一杯。你想要喝一杯，Red？”

那小子的微笑呀。它甚至一点儿都不掺假不带刺，是个正儿八经的微笑。他的声音也变得柔软缓慢，仿佛他正在见证什么美好的事情。[i][b]他们真的压根就不该来的。[/b][/i]Red这他妈的也太乐在其中了。

“嗯。”Red说。他扶着墙穿过公寓，“我很高兴喝一杯。”

Rina拉开她的橱柜，拿出几个烈酒杯，然后开始倒酒。[color=Silver]（*烈酒杯是在不加冰的情况下饮用除了白兰地以外的蒸馏酒时所用到的杯子，杯子的容量大约在1-2盎司的范围内。经典设计通常杯底厚实，杯身线条柔滑，呈微喇状。图见文末译者注）[/color]

[hr]

Frank拿走了Matt的下一杯酒——是从他手上直接夺走。“喝够了。”他说。他说的并不错：Matt已经有点轻飘飘。伏特加直接进入他大脑，放松了他对舌头的约束，也（以意料之外的好的方式）麻木着他的感知。空气的凝重和静止都不再令他不自在。坐在Rina的桌子边，被暖意环绕着，五感钝钝的但是安全有着落，这是种很好的感觉。

Frank实打实的存在就在他身侧，有它自己的引力，虽然Rina的存在那么飘渺那么轻地落在他的皮肤上，并且随着她的动作和她扑簌簌的心跳在慢慢撤离。

Rina放在他面前的一盘食物气味直扑到他脸上。跟她从Frank公寓里救下他那天不一样，今天他多想起一些事。回忆飞驰。伏特加让他的记忆蔓延，就像让他的血液流动加快：Karen，Foggy。他们的律所赢下第一场官司之后。圣帕特里克节。深夜，一边过案卷一边喝酒，在办公室，在他们各自的公寓里。[color=Silver]（*圣帕特里克节，每年3月17日，此节日起源于爱尔兰）[/color]

房间很安静。为什么？Matt搜索着房间里所有的声音，结果发现房间安静是因为他没有开口。他试图用对晚餐的赞美填补安静，但房间似乎太大了，而他的声音似乎那么小。他似乎等了那么久才等来这样的机会，而与此同时时间似乎又如水流逝。说真的：谁知道他下一次像这样坐在某张桌子边上要等到什么时候？他还会想要有下一次么？

Frank一掌击在他肩膀上，将他从思绪中拍醒。“喝够了？估计你是喝太多。我就知道你会是酒鬼。”

“他一直都生着病。”Rina坐在桌子另一端。她开口圆场。“你为啥……？请，别干坐着。吃吧。”

“你先，女士。”

“我们等你先。”

他俩异口同声，两个声音重叠又交织，像是一根扯不断的线横贯Rina公寓沉重如铁的空气。

她微微哆嗦着点点头。“哦，对哦……对不起。”然后飞快地从餐厅逃进了厨房。

“没什么需要你道歉，女士。”Frank对着她的背影说。然后，他重新转回对着Matt。“你没事，Red？”

伏特加让Frank的所有声音都柔化成一串平平的线条和低低的低语。Matt扭开头，血液涌上他的脸颊。“嗯，我没事。你没事？”

Frank短短地哼了一声，然后喝了一口酒。他偷去的那杯酒。Matt的酒。

[hr]

一旦Rina坐定，桌上就变得安静得不得了，沉闷得不得了。对于Matt来说，那种一触即碎的感觉太明显了，虽然他们四周公寓那样沉默牢固，虽然Frank的心跳那么狠狠地作着承诺——他的心跳在一张餐桌上显得不合时宜，带着那么多不情不愿。

Matt冒险开口，不然他怕他会绷不住笑场。“你的厨艺打哪儿学来的？”

Rina拘谨地戳着她盘子里的食物。在Matt感官里，Rina是一大堆混乱的细节；Matt很惊讶她居然回答了：“我阿姨。”

“那张照片里的女士就是她？”

Matt朝着Frank挑起一边眉毛，惊讶于Frank终于加入对话了，甚至还提出了一个问题，虽然口吻冷淡。 那个问题有点奇怪，完全不是Frank需要问的问题。Matt紧握手里的银餐具，将这个想法推到一边。

Rina的脉搏直冲云霄，而她的动作放慢了，她开始把自己藏起来。“不。”然后，她急抽一口气，几乎像是一声大喘气。“那是我妈妈。生我之前。她那时候是波修瓦剧院的舞蹈演员。”[color=Silver]（*世界公认的俄罗斯最顶级的芭蕾舞团）[/color]

Frank给了她一分钟才开口问：“你跳舞么？”

他知道答案，或者，Matt觉得他知道答案。他的提问是为了Rina：Matt曾经讲过自己的一些事给她听，免得她觉得自己在被人盘问；Frank现在则出于同样的目的索取她已经给过的信息。勘误：他现在在索取她已经给过[i][b]他[/b][/i]的信息。

“曾经。”Rina简单地回答。她和Frank，他俩肯定是在同一所学校研习的含糊其辞之术。“以前。”[color=Silver]（*曾经。once。S2E3里，在天台上，Matt刺探着提出很多针对Frank的问题，Frank都这样一个词打发）[/color]

Frank的语气突然变了：随意，友好，和蔼，丝毫没有惩罚者的凶悍或者傲慢。“你什么时候上纽约来的？”Matt在他脑袋里一遍又一遍地重放这几个字，重现Frank说这几个字时的语气。又一次：时间流逝得太快，又走得太慢。过去的事情总是会被当前的事情覆盖；当前的事情则片片风化，瓦解，变成将来。此时此刻是曾经的Frank Castle，也是永远不会再出现的Frank Castle。

Rina的心跳逐渐开始变慢。“十三年以前。我跟我阿姨一起来的。”这个故事当中有一个巨大的缺口，跟Rina妈妈一个大小一个形状，在座的没有人敢开口谈及。她急急忙忙地继续往下说：“她曾经在理发沙龙工作。沙龙作了担保。但我……我不喜欢剪头发……或者跟人交谈。不是说我不想要去……不是说你们……我只是……”她吸一口气帮助自己平复。“太复杂。人……人太复杂。”

他们在身边的时候影响你改变你，他们离开你的时候还是影响你改变你：是啊，Matt心想，‘复杂’是个合适的说法。他叫停自己情不自禁的点头，但是这当然已太迟；Frank那边的心跳轻而快，因为他的反应而隐约起了好奇。Frank自己的咀嚼节奏慢得引人注意：毫无疑问，Rina的话也引起了他的共鸣。

Matt看到一个插话的机会并且一把抓住：“Frank也不爱跟人说话。”

“没这回事。我都跟人正常说话的。”Frank塞着满嘴食物，撒谎道。

“有时候，他一整天都不跟我说一个字。”

Rina无法隐藏她的震惊：“你不跟他说话？”  

“我跟他说的话挺多，女士。”然后他转向Matt，语气凶起来：“我跟你说的话挺多的。要是我没说话，那是因为你在说。”Frank再次转向Rina：“话特别多，这小子。根本都没想清楚就张嘴了。”

Matt轻笑一声，努力保持口吻轻快。“没什么事非得事先想清楚不可。你做着做着自然就都搞明白了。”

“你根本就不知道你搞到什么事情里头去了。”

“你不是一样么。事情不总是按你计划的来。”

Frank的整个身体都在表达他的愤怒，以及别的什么情绪——某种没有清晰说出口也没有办法指明的情绪，目所能及，但无法挑出。“事情也不总是按你计划的来。”

“这样子……你俩互为平衡。”

一句针对Frank的尖刻反驳在Matt嘴里无疾而终。他的五感聚焦在Rina身上。她有点哆嗦，还没有从先前的话里缓过来，但她依然继续往下说：“这样子是好事。有人能和你互为平衡，有人能……能把你补充完整，这是好事。”

Matt无法忍受随后令人不适的沉默。这沉默里满是幽灵的身影满是没有藏好的秘密和安排失措的计划，它啮咬着他。他和Frank都在想些什么是如此明明白白一望即知，但与此同时又并非如此。他俩都在努力继续把手里的牌打下去而不肯承认自己拿到了什么牌。但不论如何，Rina都不该被他们波及，特别是在她自己的家里，在她自家的餐桌上。

所以，Matt抓住他能想到的唯一的话：“是他们界定了你，是他们改变了你，不管朝好的方向还是朝坏的方向。”

Frank的呼吸猛地变得重而慢。他戳着盘子里的食物，但没有往嘴里送。

这一次，Rina没有退缩：她的勇气被鼓舞起来了。放下餐具，Rina伸出手，纤细的手指握住伏特加的瓶子。她将三人的酒杯加满。当她端起杯子时，她准备敬酒。“敬——”她犹豫着，畏惧的情绪又抓住了她。她的心在胸腔里狂跳。Rina吸一口气，硬撑着继续往下说。“敬那些界定我们的人。”

Matt拿起他的杯子，和她碰杯。“敬那些界定我们的人。”

Frank也加入了。他在迟疑和热切之间摇摆。“敬那些界定我们的人。”

Rina的心跳现在是在以葬礼的挽歌节奏狂跳。她轻声补充：“Nostrovia。”然后他们把酒干了。[color=Silver]（*俄语的“干杯”）[/color]

[hr]

晚餐接近尾声。伏特加酒的酒劲儿慢慢过去。Rina不断往他们的盘子里添食物；而只要那小子不拒绝，Frank自己铁定不会拒绝Rina。最后，他们差不多把烤制的菜肴全都吃光了，剩下的也被Rina悉数装进特百惠盒子里让他们带回去。虽然每问一个问题都得道一声歉，每提供一点信息都免不了闪烁其词，但如果事关他们的胃，Rina绝对不会接受‘不’作为回答。

行吧：她有本事，但他也有招。实际上，是他们有招。Red以换唱片为借口，打发Rina进了客厅；她急切地去办了，给Frank开始着手收拾碗碟的机会。他打开水龙头以掩饰他打开碗橱的声音：他将几沓钞票从口袋里掏出来，塞到一个不会在短期内被发现的地方。

他刚把钱藏好，Rina便冲回厨房。“你不需要这样做。”她指的是洗碗不是塞钱。她只知道这个，还完全不清楚钱的事。

“不，女士，我们应该做的。”Frank回答。“你坐。我们来收拾。”

她想要反对。她主人的身份让她需要提出反对。但他们是两个人，Rina势单力孤，不想争执。她在桌子边上坐下，手指在音乐声里不自在地摆弄着旧的蕾丝桌布。

直到他们收拾完毕她的态度才自然下来。Rina站起身。

“嘿，我们……呃……”Frank用力揉着他脑袋的侧面。他想说的话一秒钟之前还在的，现在它们他妈的跑到哪里去了？看到Rina的手交握着垂放在齐腰的位置，小小的身形和怯怯的眼神被金色头发遮住，这一幕让Frank的种种思绪都归于沉默。没什么话可说的。宣布他们就要离开此间了没有意义，只会让她更加怀疑，让她在他们消失之前发现钱的可能性增加。“谢谢你。谢谢你的晚餐。谢谢你做的一切。”

“谢谢你，Rina。”Red也开口补充。

她轻轻一耸肩。“谢谢你们。谢谢你们两个。谢谢你们做的一切。”

一个接一个地，他们默默点点头。就这样了。大家心照不宣。

出去的路上，Red又抓住他的肩膀。Rina穿过客厅，将她一层复一层的门锁打开，为他们拉着门等他们出去。他们走进玄关的时候，Red放在他肩膀上的手收紧了。他一直没松手，直到他们回到他们自己的公寓。

[hr]

最开始，Matt以为那出自他的想象，但随着Rina的手顺着他的肩胛骨滑下去，随着门在他身后关闭紧锁，他意识到，她是真的伸手触碰了他。就活像她清楚今晚大概是她最后的机会。

同样地，他没有松开Frank，直到他们返回公寓。他们在公寓里茫无目的无精打采地乱转，最终，他们翻身退到消防梯上。那天，Rina公寓里的音乐一直播放到深夜，他们几乎鼓不起勇气打断。而当他们终于打断音乐的旋律时，他们仿佛已经经历了地久天长。

[hr]

第二天，他们清空了公寓。Red把他的东西塞进他的行李袋里，连同折叠起来的行军床一道放进后车厢。他还帮忙把软木展板取下来，并丢弃了一切不再需要的东西。Frank快速拾掇好他自己的东西——他的绝大部分东西已经在仓库里头了。到时候将这些东西也丢到车上，Frank就可以随时迅速搬进下一间安全屋。 

Frank在中午离开。他去了仓库，完成最后的准备工作。时间滴答滴答到了傍晚。亏他曾以为他会等太阳落山等到抓狂呢，结果干正事的时候说到就到。Frank穿上他的防弹背心，打包好Vanquish和几箱子弹——货真价实的子弹，不是那些橡胶的。这一次的演出得天衣无缝。

他们选定的街区布了安全摄像头，还有几个交通摄像头。Frank垒好掩体，扫视着街道，等待着。他非常耐心，因为夜魔侠不会令他失望。今晚事关重大，Red不会放弃他们达成的约定横生枝节。

果然，他等了不到一小时夜魔侠就终于现身了。唔，确切地说，现身的不是夜魔侠本尊，而是他正在追逐的人。夜魔侠赶着几个人过来了。可能是他插手了一桩抢劫，或者阻止了一场袭击。不管是怎么回事，夜魔侠追着这些人顺着街道跑过来。路人被他们的喊叫声吸引了注意力。有几个人掏出手机，拍视频，给朋友发消息。其中一个人报了警。然后更多的人开始打911，因为Frank射出第一颗子弹，它正中某个被追赶者的膝盖。

Frank准备继续扣扳机的时候，有人从背后一把揪住他。“说到魔鬼啊。”Frank咕哝着。他跃身而起投入战斗。拳挥，脚踹，用力推掷。夜魔侠一度将他用力地按在天台的边缘上，让整条街的人都有机会看清楚他胸口的骷髅。然后，他们又在天台上一路扭打，使足全力互殴。

第一辆巡逻车一个急刹车停在现场时，夜魔侠的防御被攻破了：Frank一记重拳毫不含糊地落在他胸口，另一记落在他脸上。那小子软绵绵地瘫倒在天台上。“很好。”Frank说。他收起Vanquish，一手拎起装Vanquish的箱子，另一边肩膀扛着那小子，急匆匆离开天台。

但在消失在夜色里之前，他让那些警察有机会看到他离去的身影。

[hr]

无线电里疯传惩罚者于布朗克斯区现身的消息。警察相互通报说他还绑走了一个人。

Frank坐在仓库里，Red的手机摆在他面前的桌子上。他的耐心消失了。他想要那通电话赶紧打进来。他需要那通该死的电话赶紧打进来。而她会的。她不能不打。因为那小子现在遇到麻烦了。他被遇神杀神遇鬼杀鬼的惩罚者捏在了手掌心里。

电话响了起来：“未知号码……未知号码……未知号码。”

他听凭电话响了一阵子：过快地接起来意味着他在等。当他接起电话时，他假模假样地诅咒了几句，装出不知道该怎么摆弄Red电话的模样。然后，假装他根本不是在专程等谁的来电，他用漫不经心的口吻说：“Murdock的手机。”

Elektra的兴奋几乎掩饰不住。“我猜Matthew没办法接电话的？”Frank没回答；他让那个狡猾的小狐狸自己去琢磨。当他知道自己说的全是真话时，掺点谎言更容易。“好奇怪喔：你居然会帮他代接电话，特别是你们在纽约警局面前演了那一出精彩的小喜剧之后。”

“那不是什么小喜剧。”他们挥出去的拳头可是货真价实。

她叹着气，活像他们是老朋友，只不过有一阵子没联系罢了。“你想要什么？”

“不是我想要什么。是你想要什么。”

此时此刻，他能感觉到她的摇摆不定。她不是不怀疑，但对于Red的姑娘来说，怀疑压不倒她的欲望。没什么能压倒她的欲望。她声音里的妩媚消失了。“让Matthew接电话。”

Frank仰身回靠在他的椅背上。“办不到。”

“因为他不愿意接电话？”

“因为他不能。那小子昏过去了。我给他用了药。”Frank给她多一点点真话，以免她不肯信他，以免她需要人提醒她他是怎么有机会再次控制住她心爱的Matthew。“医生给我留过一管注射器，怕他又想逃跑。你要是想跟他说话，你过来带他走。”

“你到底觉得我蠢到什么地步？”

“蠢到以为我们有这样闲扯的工夫。那些药的药劲儿迟早会过去。他醒着的时候，想对付他就没那么容易了。”

Elektra的态度再次变得放肆无礼：“我也可以跟你说同样的话。Matthew向来都很难对付，当他醒着的时候。”

她在电话那头迟疑着。她在无声质问‘[i][b]这对我有什么好处？[/b][/i]’Frank不得不承认，对她来说，眼下肯定挺妙的。她大可以就让Red继续给他找麻烦得了。但即使是她肯定也知道：凡事都有个限度。也许对于Red而言没有，但对于他们这种人来说，对于他们这种笃信基于某些理由夺人性命分属正当的人来说，有时候，厘清界限不过是一眨眼。

是人让事情变得复杂。 

打心眼里说出他接下来的话一点都不难。那种挫败感，那种怒火，它们全都在这里，在他内心缠绕不去，因为他和该死的地狱厨房恶魔打过的那么多次交道。“那小子一直在给我找麻烦。已经很久了。你让他继续留在我身边，他会去做他要做的事，但我也得做我要做的事。所以，我接下来要做的就是确保他不会再给我任何麻烦。我不怕动用任何手段。”说到最后一句话的时候，他低吼着，想起事情开始时四面坍塌的天花板。“弄断一条腿是个不错的开头。”

Elektra大笑。“你撒谎。”

“真的么？”Frank往他的语气里注入那种笃定。他让她知道：会的，他会打断Red的另一条腿，他的双臂，他的肋骨。而那小子会让他这样做，或者至少，那小子没有别的选择。把彼此打得鼻青脸肿是他们最擅长的事。“你想把他留给我，让他找我的茬儿，但是，你等得越久，你得到他的机会就越小。”他报给她地址，然后说：“[i][b]过来带他走。[/b][/i]”

Frank挂电话，关机。  

从天花板上，Red开口问：“你觉得她信了么？”

“我觉得她会来。”Frank说。  

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://music.163.com/#/song?id=472050052&market=baiduqk[/url]

我母亲传给了我她的多少特性？  
我的爱里有几分疯狂不理智？  
还有那些我远不够好的感觉呢？  
它是会被时间的河流带走，还是将永远流淌在我的血脉中呢？

我会继承我父亲的多少特质？  
我是否需要压抑自己，就为了迎合他人？  
我是沉浸在嫉妒的爱情中，还是及时抽身呢?  
它是会被时间的河流带走，还是将永远流淌在我的血脉中呢？

我能感觉到我想要爱  
我能感觉到我需要爱  
可是它从不按我想要的样子来  
如果我有毅力我就能改变这一切么？  
我能顶着滔天巨浪挺身站起来么？  
它是会被时间的河流带走，  
还是将永远流淌在我的血脉中呢？

我的兄弟会跟我有几分相似呢？  
破碎家庭出来的人还会重蹈宿命么？  
还是说我们必将相互扶持，因为我们同气连枝？  
它是会被时间的河流带走，还是将永远流淌在我的血脉中呢？

我能感觉到我想要爱  
我能感觉到我需要爱  
可是它从不按我想要的样子来  
如果我有毅力我就能改变这一切么？  
我能顶着滔天巨浪挺身站起来么？  
它是会被时间的河流带走，  
还是将永远流淌在我的血脉中呢？

*本章为倒数第九章！！

*11月12日第一百三十一更。“我不想听。”……我不想听我不想听……小黑你怎么也这么幼稚呢。

*11月15日一百三十二更。我有点心烦，忙累，翻好了没空校对没贴出的两个场景大概3k字又不小心弄丢了，找回没成功反而在找回的过程中多弄丢了几个别的文件。……………………但这一更本身是甜度爆表的：  
小黑的脾气很躁，作者用的是个比喻：short fuse（短导火索）。下面有读者回说，小红怎么这么神烦，专门拿Frank编得一点都不圆的谎出来揭短；他这么玩可得小心点了，因为Frank这个人long memory, short fuse（记性好，脾气坏）。作者在下面爆笑：long memory, short fuse这口号可以印T恤了。——默默说本天蝎可以来一打这样的T。  
为了安抚郁躁的小黑，小红特别隆重洗澡更衣换了盛装，还*满意地*捕捉到小黑对他的盛装起了反应。作者真是神：她用“满意地”这一个词把我挑动得萌到满地翻滚。“满意地”表明小红有意有期待啊！！！比起小黑不小心看见小红辣么好看然后明晃晃地动心，小红简直是抱着挑小黑下马的心来盛装打扮的这说明他自己也在暗戳戳地动心啊。   
开口撩拨小黑的小红淘气又可爱。  
主动用触碰肩膀的方式承认自己需要小黑同时也让小黑放松的小红。  
相互拌嘴彼此嘴硬的小红和小黑。

*11月16日第一百三十三更。还是短甜更：  
明知不相干无意义但还是忍不住像侦探一样拼线索的小黑。  
把小红的手拿开之后会特意再把它放到墙上防止小红晕头转向的小黑。体贴到我爆。  
宾主几乎都社恐现场气氛尴尬得要死的晚餐。  
在边上含笑见证快活得不要不要的小红。  
我在两个fandom里翻了合计可能有一百五十万字了，这一百五十万字告诉我一件事：洋妹子们往往很纠结很看重[i][b]want[/b][/i]和[i][b]need[/b][/i]的差别；need是基本需求，而want是欲望是放纵是耽溺。这里Rina问Frank他是不是want喝一杯；Frank转头问Matt是不是want喝一杯。他俩都给了肯定的回答。Frank的回答克制一些：我可以喝一杯（could）。Matt的回答更热切：我很高兴很一杯（love）。耸肩，我知道我萌点一向都很冷，不过我真心想知道还有没有别的读者跟我一样看到这里感动得要哭。两个战士，一个被迫踏进了冥界从此没有真正回到人间过，一个主动放弃了正常的生活投向黑暗，他们的生活里通常没有want只有need，但他们都在Rina的公寓里承认了自己的“欲望”给了自己“放纵”的机会。那难得一见的软弱和温情。

*人台，缝纫用品，按人体比例制作的人体模型，用于帮助立体裁剪打版：  
[attachimg]92468[/attachimg]

*烈酒杯是在不加冰的情况下饮用除了白兰地以外的蒸馏酒时所用到的小杯子，杯子的容量大约在1到2盎司的范围内。经典设计通常杯底厚实，杯身线条柔滑，呈微喇状。给GNS看下我的（大）烈酒杯：  
[attachimg]92469[/attachimg]

*11月16日一百三十四更。还是短甜更。  
骂小红是酒鬼的小黑。抢/偷小红酒喝的小黑。  
小红你扭什么头？小红你脸红什么红？你是不是动心了说！！

*11月18日一百三十五短更，虐die甜die。  
-这一更我翻得很卡，因为作者的语言太优美，我怎样理都觉得有点不顺。  
-小红在脑内把小黑的话重放又重放，你到底是不是动心了快说！！  
-伺机告状的小红萌到哭。o(╥﹏╥)o  
-凶小红的小黑233333。  
-说着说着就要吵起来的两个人，叹气。  
-最后：敬那些界定我们的人。

*11月19日一百三十六短更，继续虐die甜die。  
AO3上有读者说（大意）：这三个人第一次正式聚到一起，却是为了说一句没有明说的再见。  
到最后他们一个接一个地点点头，一个接一个地碰碰另一个的肩膀（Rina→小红→小黑），仿佛都知道此去后会无期，我翻着翻着哭了起来。  
Rina家晚餐这一幕从此正式告终了。本章后面还会有几个场景作为铺垫，然后就开始走主线。  
我预计下一更能把本章更完。下次见。

*11月20日一百三十七更。下一更进入第五十章。[/color]


	50. 迷失自我/Lose Yourself

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

老天在上，这是第五十章。真的，第五十次更新。还有不到一个月的时间这个故事就满两年了。

我无法相信。

关于这一章，我有那么多必须说说的，以至于我压根儿不知从何说起。某种意义上说，这一章标志着一场高潮的到来——对于本故事里交织展现的各个主题来说。而我这么说只是因为我震惊之极——震惊之极——这些主题竟然全都以这样那样的形式在本章里得到展现，以及，除开‘Matt需要人陪伴支持’（这是我开始动笔时心中唯一及我以为自己会去探索的唯一主题，也是在现在的故事里主要作为背景存在的主题）之外这个故事居然还有那么多主题。

我真的以为我写到这个点上会把一切都搞砸的。不过我想我仍有搞砸的机会，笑。还有五章了。让我们看看我到底能不能善始善终地结束这个故事。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，你们是明空中的太阳月亮和星星。你们是最好的。谢谢你们付出的一切。敬请赏读！

（本章末尾亦有注）

[hr]

[align=center]“不再嬉皮笑脸游戏，我要翻脸，我要发怒。  
将这该死的天花板掀翻，就像两只被困的野狗。”

——《Lose Yourself》，Eminem[/align]

[hr]

很难想象那小子听到点啥，当忍者终于冒出来的时候。是屋顶上有心跳声呢，还是仅仅是呼吸出入。反正Frank自己毛都没听到。最开始仓库里只有两个忍者，突然之间就变成六个，八个，然后是十二个。影子从窗子悄然潜入，闪身穿过椽子，动作那么轻——若不是Frank在盯着看，他绝对一点动静都听不到。

大门的铰链被人撞散了。Elektra迈步跨过埋伏的触发线，大摇大摆，神态倨傲，率着一小支军队。

“锯了枪管的霰弹枪？”她一边往里走一边指出埋伏。“这设计真机灵。我好惊讶啊：Matthew居然肯让你用这个。”[color=Silver]（*霰弹枪锯短枪管之后打击范围更广，极近距离内杀伤力更强）[/color]

老实讲，Frank自己也很惊讶。但他俩都知道她会不费吹灰之力地跨过埋伏。他俩还知道他俩得演得像才行。

她大步往前走，活像她是此间的所有者，活像她可以随心所欲地饶过这里或者荡平这里。她像个狩猎者，目光锐利目空一切地打量着这里的箱子和桶。那小子的脚终于吸引到她的目光；它软软地搭在地上，就在她的视线内。但Elektra没有动。并且，她扬手示意她的某一个忍者手下不得向前。她自己还不想率然投到危险当中，但别人也休想碰Red一个手指头。

Frank通过他的目镜窥视着。他的视线在忍者之间来回切，用他们蒙着面的脸玩着点兵点将。他可以轰掉三个人，在他们的朋友从天花板上定位到他之前。他有可能能做掉更多，如果一切都按计划推进的话。

Elektra用一个眼神制止了一系列活动。她慢慢地朝着Red走过去，一边走一边扫视着仓库，嘴角一抹若隐若现的微笑。得了，尽情笑吧，趁你还笑得出来，小甜心。

“好了啦，男孩们。”她催促道。“别玩了。搞这一套给纽约警局看看还成。惩罚者大战夜魔侠！网上点击量肯定惊人。但浪费咱们的时间就没必要了。”

看到Red让她顿了一顿；她的笑容僵住了，退去了。在天台上互殴时，他俩谁都没有留手，所以Red的嘴唇上必定有血，眼睛四周必定有淤青。甚至，就连他摆放腿的方式都给人他的腿被绑起来的错觉。

Elektra飞快地扫视仓库一圈。她十分矛盾。全副武装地杀到这里来，她这是下定了决心卯足了劲儿。但是，他俩这场表演所展现出来的沉甸甸事实还是给了她毫不留情的一击。终他妈的于，Frank心想。他已经在这场噩梦里生活了好几个月：怀疑，愤怒，挫败。纵使他戒备森严，最终却还是姗姗来迟地意识到，他的防御早已被人渗透。你不可能通过和浪头搏斗来打败海洋；你只会被浸个透湿。而他俩现在就是这样。他跟她，都距离海岸好几千米，被稳定的浪潮和柔和的水流带到一片开阔的海域，最终才发现他们眼前是汪洋而非天空。那里是他妈的马尔利克斯。那里是上帝的震怒准备将他们吞噬拖入深渊。[color=Silver]（*马尔利克斯，Mavericks，北加州的一个著名冲浪点，由于断裂的水下岩层而巨浪滔天，通常浪高可达八米到十八米）[/color]

看着她，他真是满意。实际上，他是开脱了自己，因为发觉他自己到这一步势不能免，情有可原。隔着一段距离，Frank注视着Elektra直勾勾盯着她的命中劫数，让它有本事尽管放马过来，然后奋不顾身地迎上去。

“Matthew。”

Red没有动；Elektra走得更近一些。Frank的怒火将他的开脱烧成碎片。他往扳机上加了一点点力道。

那小子突然开口说话，声音还带着假装出来的迷迷瞪瞪。他的声音柔如羽毛，轻轻地拂过仓库的墙传到Frank耳内。“他们都没有心跳。”

听她声音，Elektra笑得可快意了：“我可不能让你听到我们来了，是不是？”

Red的声音沉下去，一头栽沉到恶魔所在的地狱深处。该死，听到这个，他被滔天巨浪淹死好像也值了。“噢，亲爱的，”他毫不遮掩地极其讽刺地假笑起来，“我可不是在跟你说话。”

Frank开始开火。 

[hr]

Matt终于识别了出来：他一直感觉到的重量，比负罪感更复杂且没那么让人想吐，但依然带着针扎芒刺般的满满挫折感，让他整个身体像是根带电的电线。直到躺在地上笼罩在Elektra的心跳下的时候他才终于识别出那是什么。

无可避免的必然性。他们三个人，[i][b]眼下这一幕[/b][/i]，这无可避免。

他一直等到Elektra触碰到他才起身。他用假装虚弱给她一点改变心意的时间。她真的本该觉察到他是在作伪，也许她的确感觉到了。也许他们三个人都过于清楚自己要扮演的角色以至于投入的作伪变成了真实。也许他们过于习惯混乱所以混乱俨然变成了宿命。不管原因何在，Elektra都没有抽身远离他。而在提示Frank开枪之后，Matt抓住她的双臂，将她甩到一边。

Vanquish枪声响亮，并且因为Frank的藏身点而被进一步放大。Frank在接近仓库最深处的高高一大摞箱子后设定了掩体。他给墙作了隔音从而掩盖他自己的呼吸。Frank透过一条薄薄的板条瞄准。在这个环境下，他的消音器没什么作用，除开保护他自己的双耳。一炉，两炉，以角换分：忍者们的动作还不够快，没有人来得及闪避开。Frank在任何环境下都是个弹不虚发的神枪手，更不用说这是他自己的地盘。尸体沉重地跌倒在水泥地上，而这些声音如实提示Matt最好别往哪些方向去。他把Elektra朝堆叠着的箱子后拽，以免她闯进子弹的轨迹内，以免她去追杀Frank，以免忍者来打扰他俩。

“你们这对小可爱搭档。”Elektra咆哮着，将他一条胳膊反手拧到身后别住。Matt轻松地闪身挣脱，将她撞开，不让她再次抓到他。但她冲回来的动作比先前更急更快。“这地方也布置得怪机灵。要是Roscoe Sweeney那事儿之后我没走的话，你会不会也搬去我那儿同居啊？还是说我得先打断你一条腿才有戏？”

Matt朝Elektra猛扑过去。她拦腰擒抱住他。Matt听凭她抱着他一转，这样子，先着地的是他，但他抓住机会揪住她，让她没法子采取进一步行动。“Roscoe Sweeney的事我已经原谅你了。”

她准备挥拳。Matt将她用力推到一边。但，虽然她这一击没得手，可他动作不够快，躲得不够远，她瞬间又重新扑了回来。拳打，脚踢，闪身。他新近长起来的肌肉让她不太吃得消，虽然她的动作快如闪电，虽然她能够在他的五感之间穿梭，难以捕捉。

他脸上挨了一拳，但这给了他机会抓住她的双腕，将她定在他身前。“Sato的事我现在也原谅你。”

“要了她命的人可不是我。”

“是你带她去送命。”

Elektra从他手里用力抽出她的双臂。“你就是因为怀恨这事所以变得这么虚伪，说一套做一套？”

“这些忍者都不是活人。”

“我也不是活人了。”炼狱修罗场充当着他们的背景。Frank从他藏身的掩体后跳下来，直接投身混战。他拿着一把手枪和一支匕首。鲜血四溅；弹壳落在地上叮当响。“你打算也这样对我？”

一阵痛楚从Matt胸口正中爆开，将他一撕为二：Frank抓住他的刺痛幻觉，还有自从他们相遇之日起Elektra和他的接触。“你和他们不一样。”

她又一次狂怒地冲过来。“不一样才怪。我杀了Sato，拷问了Fisk的人，还找人殴打你心爱的好朋友Frank。”

她的心跳轻巧而急促，却覆盖了背景里Frank屠戮忍者的声音。Matt忽略她的心跳声，尽可能抬起双臂，避免被她下一招擒抱彻底锁死。最终，他跪在地上，她的双臂箍住他，她心脏的狂跳冲击着他的脊柱。他侧过脸，和她脸颊相依。在Elektra的胸腔内，有什么在喃喃细语，很快很短暂，差不多算是火花一现，但，依然是火花。

“你回来了；他们没有。”Matt用力地吞咽。他喉咙处的硬块让人难以忍受。Elektra，还活着。Elektra，还有呼吸。Elektra，正靠着他。他不再挣扎着试图从她的怀抱中挣脱，而是更紧密地朝她偎过去。她胸腔内的喃喃细语彻底接掌了大局，虽说Frank的战争正在他俩身后大张旗鼓地进行着。“你说过你想要当个好人。你现在就有机会。跟他们说别打了。叫他们走。”

新一个爆炸装置在他们头顶上启动，然后又是一个。在他俩四周，横梁哐啷啷砸向地面；忍者重重摔在板条箱子上。Frank咆哮一声。与此同时，又一场小规模的爆炸在仓库最深最远的角落里震动着爆发。

Elektra轻轻摇头。战场的声音让她宁静。她用力抓住他的手臂拉扯。Matt的右臂因为她的拧动而从肩窝处厉声惨叫着；在他身下，他的双腿灼痛，将要支撑不住。他咬紧牙，逼迫自己把这件事完成。他能办到的，就算是她正在对他坦承：“他们不会放我走。”

“活像他们能阻止你似的。”Matt提醒她。他的嘴唇擦过她的脸颊。在她的禁锢下，他呼吸艰难。 “你是Elektra Natchios。黑空。” 然后，他笑了一声，虽然从双腿辐射开去的疼痛让他的笑声紧张变形。“拥有斯巴达人的素质什么的。Stick手下最出色的战士。”

Elektra也待要笑，但她的笑声消失在喉咙口。她仰面向天，然后，有那么一瞬间，她似乎会松开手，似乎会放开他、放过所有的人，这场小型的多边战争似乎会结束。

她的嘴唇擦过他的耳垂。她悄声问：“这有什么关系呢，Matthew？意义在哪里？这一切事情的意义在哪里？”

他的四肢里又重新充满了力量。Matt开始新一轮的反击。“为了当个好人。”他从Elektra手掌下挣脱，翻身向前。他站起身来，而她依然跪在地上，心脏在胸腔里沉重地跳动。“那就开始做对的事呀。”

[hr]

他用Vanquish做掉八个，用西格绍尔做掉三个（然后西格绍尔被人打飞），用匕首做掉四个。他打折一个忍者的下颌骨，然后用手榴弹猛砸；那家伙朝着仓库深处一路小跑去找他的某些伙伴。[color=Silver]（*西格绍尔，瑞士知名军火公司，其旗下包括手枪在内的轻武器制作精良）[/color]

他们也在他身上留了点印记，但他身上的防弹衣基本扛住了他们的劈刺，而他们当中没有人能近身拿到捅他的机会。[color=Silver]（*防弹衣系纤维编织而成。虽然割断纤维很难，但是拨开纤维从缝隙中穿过去却相对简单，所以尖锐的冷兵器可以刺穿防弹衣）[/color]

Frank大步往前走，穿过一堆一堆的板条箱。他从藏匿帕拉的地方抽出枪支。帕拉的分量在他手里很对头很好。搞不懂Red为什么会想到瞎搞他的枪。忍者们恨不能一刀将他脑袋削下来，他们脑子里吃颗子弹就没那么容易干成这事儿了。

趁着有暇，Frank站了一秒钟，听仓库里的声音在他身边轰隆隆响。手合会的手脚不及Red之前培训（如果那算得上培训的话）里的动作那么轻。他们的袍子摩擦得簌簌响，脚步掠过地面也有声音。Frank抬手，给从他脑袋上飞过的影子来了一枪。 椽子上，又一根横梁松动了。Frank闪身躲开，伏低身体，避开一把冲他脖子挥去的武士刀。他将匕首送进忍者的腿，拧动，用力拔出来，然后往上狠命一刺，刀锋插进那名忍者的下巴，一直刺进他的脑子。

但他没机会把匕首拔出来下一轮搏斗就开始了。他不得不在忍者之间快速闪避。这群王八蛋。该死，他讨厌忍者。他以后再也不跟忍者打架了，反正这事儿马上也就结束了。从今以后，忍者全都是Red的麻烦了。

回到工作台边上的时候，Frank获得了片刻的平静。他的大脑跑着算术：椽子之上还有几个忍者，但烟雾浓厚，难以判断里头具体藏了多少；两个忍者从正面来，两个忍者从侧面来。都这个点儿了，他们怎么还他妈的源源不断冒出来呢？又一场爆炸被触发，因为某个忍者蠢到试图从最后一扇窗子翻进来。火焰迫使其他忍者别无选择，只能穿过由堆叠着的箱子形成的狭窄瓶颈，往他的方向送过来。Red和他的姑娘被人遗忘在旁边无人打扰——该死。Frank清空剩下的弹夹，一只手伸到工作台下，抽出另一支帕拉。他朝着他最后一次看见他俩的地方飞奔过去，结果看见他俩正冲着他走来。

他俩没在干架。他俩这他妈的是准备干嘛呢？

Frank拿枪指着她。那小子挺身上前挡住。“往后退，Frank。这事儿结束了。”

“没结束。”没有。这样子不算结束。只要弄不死的军队还在鬼鬼祟祟四处活动就没结束。只要他那疯子前女友还站在那儿发号施令就没结束。她站在Red身后，眯着眼，视线越过Red的肩膀盯向他。

在他们站定的位置，忍者在四周游弋。有任何一个敢轻举妄动，他们的天选骄女的漂亮小脸蛋就会被轰飞。Frank眼睛盯着她，同时开口提醒那小子：“我们定好了计划的。”

“计划可以变。”

“人不会变。”

“人可以变。”

“我不会离开这里，只要他们当中还有没挂的。”

Elektra从Red身后走上前。Frank随着她的步子转移枪口，继续将枪对准她。“得了。”她一甩头。这个信号让忍者垂下他们的武器往后退开。

她脸上展开一个阴鸷的微笑。  

耶稣基督啊，他曾经以为Red很敏捷；而Elektra比Red更敏捷。Frank一眨眼的工夫，她拉开大衣，伸出手，一把三叉戟破空而出，又快又狠地刺穿了一名忍者的胸膛。等到Frank把视线重新转回她身上的时候，Elektra已经将上衣的领口拉起来蒙住口鼻，并且拔出另一把三叉戟。她在屠杀她自己的军队。有些忍者最开始有所迟疑，但手合会并没有等太久便将他们的杀意转向她，因为，Elektra并没有给他们选择的机会。

Red在她身边腾挪。他俩的节奏完全契合。 在开火的同时，在格斗的同时，Frank仍将他俩安放在他的视线周围。他可不能让Red的姑娘离开他视线，既然她现在爪牙毕露。他也不能让Red犯蠢，再多出一条折断的腿或者手臂。那小子在Elektra身边似乎如鱼得水：包容，适应，料敌于先。Red一直都是这样的，比如当他们两个——他和Frank——在一起的时候。但在那个时候，Red的战斗风格像是一个格斗士，血战到底；今晚则难以区分他和忍者之间的区别，难以区分他和Elektra之间的区别。

弹夹打空了。Frank转而使用拳头。他不断殴打忍者的脸，直到对方的鼻子被揍扁，嘴唇豁开，他自己的指关节也伤痕累累。他抓住下一名忍者的肩膀，下肢一起上阵：膝顶，脚踹，大腿撞。突然之间，Red冒了出来，不知道是后空翻过来的还是意念传送过来的还是用了[i][b]别的什么鬼办法[/b][/i]过来的。“我不需要帮手。”Frank说。Red在他背后拧身，替他挡开冲着他脊柱过来的一把刀。“是啊是啊，你不需要。”

Elektra重新加入他们。“还是想让他们一个不剩全挂掉？”

“不是用这种方式。”Frank嘟囔着。他将Red朝仓库的大门推过去——那扇门还半挂在铰链上。时候到了，该销毁证据赶紧闪人了，趁着条子们还没出现。

他拆除触发线，然后将那小子推到门外。Elektra紧紧跟在Red脚后跟后，疏冷地从他身边大步经过。她走过时还朝Frank的方向斜睨了一眼。Frank将挂在门上方的短筒霰弹枪收起来，扯掉和扳机相连的触发线，将它别在腰间，然后他重重敲下墙上安装的定时器，出门，重重关上大门反锁。

然后他们逃离了现场。

[hr]

爆炸震动地面，冲击Frank的鼓膜。他冒着失聪的风险揪住Red的上衣后领，引导被声波冲击得找不着北的那小子回到正轨上。没有时间可以浪费，既然他们闹出了这么大的动静。简直他妈的难以想象警察这会儿居然还没到。但他们绝对在赶来的路上。

当他们重新回到城市范围之内时，他们慢下来。高楼提供了掩护，让街上的人没那么容易注意到他们。汽车就停在不远的地方，但Frank还不准备让Elektra知道这一点。她在稍微前面一点点的地方，朝着街灯的光芒溜溜达达地走去。她的影子是黑暗里的一条细细曲线。她的呼吸几乎没有在寒冬里形成白雾。Red站在更近一点的地方，在喘气，他两只脚都牢牢定在地上。

Frank翻一记眼睛，因为那小子的唇角是上挑的。“这事对你来说就这么有趣啊，唱诗班男孩？”[color=Silver]（*这事指三人化敌为友的联手）[/color]

Red耸肩。“对你来说也一样有趣啊，Frank。”

并不是有趣：是有必要。但Frank并不想去和那小子争，只要他不来和他争。今晚必须给忍者军队造成可观的打击。

Elektra猛然转身。她将蒙住她下半张脸的衣服领子扯下来。“我得说啊，男孩们：你俩还真是懂得该怎么给姑娘家找乐子。”

Frank一只手指伸进短筒霰弹枪的扳机里。“今晚还没结束呢。”他指出。

“别装得好像你准备也一枪崩了我似的。”Elektra柔声轻语。

“谁在装。”

Red上前介入。他背对着那姑娘。Frank试图绕开他，但他始终挡在路上。Frank推了Red一把，但Red依然死死站定不让步，往他还在痊愈中的那条腿压上越来越多的分量。“往后退。”

“别他妈的挡道。”

“放下枪。”

才怪。Frank往后撤出一步。夜那么黑，他看不太清Elektra的脸，但他敢说她在微笑。他知道。她嘴唇弯成的曲线在他肚子上剖开一条细细的线，让他五脏六腑都洒在人行道上。Red他妈的为什么要搅和进来？他他妈的为什么非要这样？——挺身挡在前头，不管是冲着当头砸下来的天花板还是枪口，是强奸犯还是盗贼还是杀人凶手。大概柔软的心肠就更容易被人一剖为二。

“这是你的选择么，Red？”Frank不得不开口问。他花了一礼拜又一礼拜的时间，费了杀过七层地狱的大力气，并不是为了让那小子选择留在这里。

“我的选择一直都是这样。”Red回答。   

Frank嗤了一声。他对他自己失望。这么看，那小子并不是要随她走。他只是要插手挡在中间。

他松开扣住扳机的手指。

Red的姿势放松下来。他用最小的幅度一点头以示谢意。

然后，Elektra一把将Red撞到旁边。

Frank的食指快速回到扳机上。他扬起枪，指向Red先前站立的地方，开火。撞针击上弹壳的那一刻，霰弹枪被Elektra一脚踢飞。霰弹四射。有一些命中她的二头肌和肩膀，但绝大多数射空了，打在砖墙和水泥上。霰弹枪也掉到地上。

本能令Frank抬起左手挡在身前，防御她的下一轮袭击，但是，穿过在他双耳处隆隆撞击的血液上涌，穿过她的三叉戟出鞘破空的吟唱，他还听到Red朝他们冲过来。“Elektra，不要！”

Frank的手改了方向。他左手抵在那小子的胸口，不让他过来，右手扬起，准备去抓Elektra的手腕。

[i][b]嚓。[/b][/i]

一口气离开他的胸口。他的防弹衣似乎紧紧捆在身上。寒意深入他的血管。在某个地方，那小子在叫喊，但叫喊声似乎很遥远。世界收缩，现在只剩下她和他，他和她，而疼痛袭来。他身侧的神经在酝酿一声惨呼。Frank攥紧拳头，挥出最后一击，因为他的视野已经开始发黑。

Elektra避开了。她欺身近前，离他非常非常近，在他耳边吐气低语。对他来说，她的话语含混不明，化成烟雾充斥在他颅内。他的身侧在悸痛，然后又是一阵新的悸痛：Lisa脸上带着笑在早餐桌上用胳膊肘捣他，Red滚烫滚烫的胸膛抵在他指关节下，Red在开口替他朋友乞命，还有他自己可笑的口头禅在响：“明天。明天，宝贝。”

他牢牢抓住那小娼妇的手腕，用力按压她的压痛点。从始至终，他一直笔直盯着她的脸。她别指望把她的戟拿回去。她别以为她可以把他一个人留在暗巷里失血至死。她别以为她能够设法把他的死栽到Red手上。

那小子似乎也抱着同样想法。他将Elektra从她的戟边上一把扯开，然后带着狂怒冲她挥拳。去他妈的忍者那一套；他现在是夜魔侠，Frank认识的那个血战到底的斗士。

Frank迟缓地加入战局。那把三叉戟还插在他腰间。鲜血积在他裤子腰部，冷冰冰。他将Elektra从Red身边扯开；而她一掌击在三叉戟的柄上，令它插得更深。Frank再次扑回去，这一次比上次聪明点：他挡开了她的袭击，并且一拳打在她脸上。

她飞一般地闪身回来，血淋淋的嘴唇勾出一个讥讽的笑容。她的手径直伸向三叉戟。Red感知到这个动作，扑上来防御。

Elektra在最后一瞬间收回手，改为出脚：她一腿踹在Red的断腿上，将他放倒。

Frank捏住她咽喉，将她猛推到墙上抵住。他另一只手握在三叉戟的手柄处，牢牢护着它，不让她将戟从他身体上拔出。

他的视野在晃动。他手臂上的肌肉颤抖。疼痛穿过他的身体，一次，两次，三次。不是现在，宝贝，爸爸在忙。但是Lisa不断用手肘顶着他。“放手。放手，让她走。”

Elektra纤细的双手环住他的手腕，在黑夜里放纵不羁地咧嘴微笑。

Red冲到战局中，重重地撞上Frank受伤的那一侧。疼痛猖獗肆虐，穿过他的胸口，他的肩膀，他的双臂。他的手失去了劲道。Elektra从他手下挣脱，还打算再继续，但警笛声在暗夜里响起——因为被先前的霰弹枪枪声惊动。“以后再说。”她对他保证。她顺着巷子跑出几步，然后用一连串杂技式动作上了天台，就此消失不见。

Frank朝她追出一步，但他的身体拒绝再往前进。Red倏然钻到他手臂下。Frank本能地夹紧手臂锁住他的头。“你他妈的这是干嘛呢，Red？你他妈的这是干嘛？”

“救你的命。”Red回答。他从Frank的头锁中挣脱，将Frank的手臂甩到他肩膀上架住，然后一瘸一拐地朝巷子外走去。 

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

作者注：

对巷子里发生的事情的更十8禁版本感兴趣的同志们请看这里：

Lose Yourself的带色版：[url]https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971022[/url]

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击这里欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/2076577[/url]

歌词比较长，而且有个现有版本很不错，所以我决定偷懒：[url]https://zhidao.baidu.com/question/10737729.html[/url]

*倒数第八章！！11月22日小雪第一百三十八更。

Elektra再次现身。这一更的比喻极其漂亮。

今天还是感恩节？……感谢大家，mua

*11月27日，一百三十九短更。

*11月28日，一百四十短更。

*11月29日一百四十一更。说Frank好的姑娘们，请等下一更。我下一更应该能把第五十章更完。

*11月30日一百四十二更。Frank冒着失聪的危险也要揪住Matt；高手相争就差那么一点点，临时变招意味一败涂地，但他还是放弃了战士的自保本能选择了Matt，选择了将Matt挡在伤害之外；在受伤之后，Frank依然关心的不全是他会因此而死，而是他死了Matt会因此自责。我一直觉得小黑对Matt已经足够尽心尽力——哪怕把小黑看成一个普通人；何况小黑不是普通人，他是惩罚者，从这一点来说他就更加竭尽心力了。然而作者笔下的他总是能以出乎意料的方式对Matt更好。大哭。

相比之下，Elektra终于按捺不住对Matt的断腿下手……emmm。Matt曾经问过Elektra，如果你没有拿到你想要的会怎样？——我猜Elektra不介意毁掉她拿不到的事物。而Frank……Frank拿不到自己想要的会怎样，我们可以拭目等待之后的章节。

以及，我上次给防弹衣加注的时候心里一直在想：Elektra的三叉戟根本就是Frank防弹衣的克星啊！！

本章结束。下一章见。（本来没准备半夜三更来贴更新，结果快睡着的时候被酒店突然响起的催命铃声吓精神也是无奈。）

[/color]


	51. 逃亡之车/Getaway Car

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

噢老天爷，我还以为Rina那一章很长呢，结果这一章膨胀得像气球。这一次我又想过切分章节，但这一章呢，事件和事件之间没有不会搞砸大结局节奏的合适切分点。

在写作的过程中，曾经有一刻，我觉得结局会发生彻底的改变，但我决定不这样做，因为，我已经写过和那样的故事类似的故事了。我更喜欢这一章目前的结局。虽然没有泄露太多，但也有那么多时刻：Frank发挥他的影响力，并且展现出他的改变程度。Matt本身更加柔韧变通，所以当他改变时并不一定明显，但他在这里作出了一个选择，一个我认为有重大意义的选择。这个选择改变了本章的基调和节奏。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，我感谢各位。我深深地深深地感谢各位。我希望你们一切都好。我希望你们保持热情。本章之后还有四章了！愿你们喜欢！

[hr]

[align=center]“唔，[她]正在我们身后追赶，而我在放声高喊：‘走，走，快走！’  
但鉴于我们三个人都在场啊，亲爱的，这简直像场杂耍秀。  
杂耍秀可不配叫做爱情故事。所以现在我俩都后悔。  
（我俩都后悔）  
……你开着那辆车逃亡，  
我们速度如飞，但我们注定插翅难飞。  
不要假装这件事晦涩难懂：  
想想你我第一次在哪里相遇吧。”

——《Getaway Car》，Taylor Swift[/align]

[hr]

他们风驰电掣地穿过哈兰区。

“转弯，这边。”Matt说。但他的话是白搭：Frank继续笔直朝南开。“这边有一家诊所——”

“不去诊所。”

“那我们去哪里？”

没有回应。驾驶座上的心跳被包裹在一团血淋淋的巨大虚空内。Matt将他的指关节摁在窗玻璃上，聊充冰敷，也为了将他的注意力从他灼痛灼痛的腿和翻涌着的胃上转移开。“你不能就那么直接把三叉戟拔出来然后裹上伤口。”还是没有回应。[i][b]该死。[/b][/i]“缝几针吃几片阿司匹林治不好这样的伤，Frank。你需要看医生。”

“需要你闭嘴。”那团虚空说。然后，在几声粗重不稳的呼吸之后：“需要你让我做需要做的事。”

Matt更狠命地将指关节压到窗玻璃上。“你不需要杀她。”

“她不需要你该死的保护才是真。”

“我没在保护她。我是在阻止你。”这两者有区别。

“那谁去阻止她呢，Red？你有想过吗？”

“我努力了。”Matt阴郁地回答。

“你努力了。”一声嗤笑。“你直接把她打发回她的忍者身边。她之前有什么计划，她现在还会继续执行。”

“所以你更应该去看医生。”

“然后把她引到医院大门口？让一支忍者军队守在你朋友的诊所外？这就是你想要的？”

“我想要你——”

Frank不屑地哼了一声，继续往下说，仿佛Matt从不曾开口：“没他妈的门。她想要追杀谁的话，她追杀我一个人就好。”

Matt不知道他没有闻到内脏的味道是不是就因为这个原因。Elektra也不大会失手。显然，杀死Frank并不是她发起袭击的目的，而设法削弱他的行动力听起来正是她的风格。他又一次努力开口询问：“我们去哪儿？”

他以为Frank不会回答，直到他听到一句“安全屋。”

“你这是要让一个瞎子在你肚子上瞎折腾。”

“你早该想到这一点，而不是冲到我和她中间。”

“我想到了。”Matt怒吼。他是被人强行拦住了。还记得吧，Frank？

驾驶座上的那团虚空默默生着闷气。

二十分钟过去了，也许是三十。他们停在一条后巷里。Frank一个闪身就下了车，动作快如闪电。Matt尽可能快步跟上，但他的左腿沉重如铅。因为他拖着这条腿，所以Frank遥遥领先。该死。Frank在大步往上冲，每一步都有血在滴。Matt抓住栏杆扶手费力地把自己拽上去。

Frank打开某一套公寓的门，解除他安装的埋伏。Matt闪身入内，关门，落锁，加栓。墙上有水渍。楼宇闻起来有长霉地毯、香烟烟雾、动物尿液和旧鞋子的气味。曾经有人住在这里，但现在已经没有了。这桩楼被遗忘在开发和拆除之间，无人问津。Matt悄然往里走了几步，发现这里布有Frank的军火。炸弹和子弹。满屋子的战争，配上一支单枪匹马的军队。

在他身旁，原本艰难但稳定的呼吸突然乱了节奏。本来像是隐身了的Frank一下子因此现形。

“Frank。”Matt急急忙忙赶过去，接住Frank往下栽倒的身体。

他俩身后有一条弥漫着铜味的痕迹：血液混合着石灰；三叉戟的尖头从Frank身后戳出来，在石灰墙上划出一条深深的痕迹。“医药箱在墙角。”Frank低声说。因为失血过多，他发浊辅音的时候有点口齿不清。他一只手紧紧揪住Matt上衣的前襟。Matt来不及挣脱。Frank的指关节颤抖着抵住Matt的胸骨。他能感觉到Frank挣扎着保持清醒的努力传达到他身上，从他的头顶心直到脚趾尖。

“你的行李袋在后车厢里。”Frank补充说。他用空着的那只手把钥匙塞给Matt。Matt呆呆地接过钥匙，指尖是麻木的。他五脏六腑里纠结的疙瘩变成了一个正在往下沉落的空洞。  

Frank的心跳最后又挣扎着跳动了几拍。“你把这玩意儿从我身上拔下来。你把伤口缝合。你从这里滚出去。”

Matt一把抓住Frank，摇晃着他。“我不会——”

“[i][b]你从这里滚出去。[/b][/i]”Frank命令。

然后他的手从Matt胸口松脱。他昏迷了过去。  
     
[hr]

医药箱里装着治疗那条腿的剩余物资。当中有些有用的东西：纱布和缝合包；软膏和抗生素。但有些没用：小玻璃瓶装着的液体药。Matt不知道里头是什么，也没办法把握用量。他可以靠触摸找到静脉，但扎针则完全是另一回事。这意味着Frank没有静脉输液，没有输血，没有止疼药，只有Matt抓着Elektra的三叉戟往外拔。他绝望地无声祈祷：求您了，上帝啊。求求您让他活下去。

他的注意力不断地被小小的幸运打断：那把三叉戟上没有涂手合会的毒药。那一击没有刺伤Frank的任何内脏。Elektra袭击了他侧腰上方的一处软肋，扎穿了肌肉——会很疼，但没有生命危险。Matt清洁了穿透伤，匆匆忙忙将出口伤缝合。但他没办法将针头扎进入口伤——他的手指沾满鲜血，滑腻腻的，什么都捏不住。针从他手里滑出去。Matt咒骂。他又抓起一套缝合包，撕开，终于将Frank身前的伤口也缝上。

抗生素软膏。纱布。绷带。Matt扫描公寓，越过Frank的脉搏（低，慢，但尚且稳定），穿过弹药形成的云翳，在墙角的工作台下找到一些瓶装水。那口小箱子被盖住桌面并垂下的油布差不多遮住。桌面上被油布罩住的东西有电路有电流——是收音机？管它呢。Matt抓起一瓶水，拧开，往Frank喉咙里灌了一些，将抗生素和阿司匹林药片一起冲下去。他往自己嘴里也扔了一片阿司匹林，然后马上动身赶回到汽车旁边。

他回来的时候带着他俩的行李袋和车里的最后一点东西。Frank的脉搏声是对他的宽慰。Matt放任自己沉浸在这个声音里。他扔下两只行李袋，将他在布朗克斯区公寓里一直用的行军床展开，将Frank从地上拖到床上。屋子里没有毯子，而踢脚线式取暖器升温慢得要死，所以Matt即兴发挥：他将Frank的外套团起来当成枕头，他自己的外套则盖在Frank身上充作毯子。[color=Silver]（*踢脚线式取暖器，作为后设式取暖设备，效率相对低，一般作为采暖补充，图见文末译者注）[/color]

他检查着这个空间，尽管说实话没什么必要。Frank将这间安全屋封闭起来，正如他将他自己的生活一一封闭。朝通往楼上的楼梯间走出几步，Matt发现一扇通往阁楼的活板门，但已经被钉子钉死。火药的味道依稀从上头飘下来，告诉Matt他不会想要从下头强闯上去，或者从外头强闯进来。

两间卧室，一个浴室，窗子全都用木板条封上。电线在天花板上纵横交错，难以判断最终的去向。主卧外头有个阳台，也被Frank封上了，基于安全的考虑，并且还设置了一些Matt无法拆解的陷阱。Matt最开始以为是自己的感官出了问题，但后来他发现是根本没有什么东西可以给他感知。没有火药，没有爆破物。这间房间里设下的陷阱是无声无臭的，恰是因为什么都没有才提醒他需要警觉。Matt由此得到的印象确凿无疑：这里防范的不是普普通通的入侵者，而是针对会从天台上进入而不是从街上进来的人，针对会不管三七二十一先破门而入然后才慢慢沟通的人。

它针对的是从没有进过这间房间也不知道房间里会有什么的人。

Matt非常清晰地接收到了这事儿传递出来的信息。偷偷摸摸布置安全屋是吧？他简直想要胖揍Frank一顿。他调整自己行李袋的肩带，旋风般大踏步下楼，然后顺着他来的原路走出这幢楼。

[hr]

从外头攀上天台并非难事。Matt沿着铁栏杆、排水管、窗台和檐口一路急急往上。然后，他将自己拉上天台。站在空荡荡的天台上，冬夜的凛冽当头袭来。天空没有一片云彩。热量从烟囱和废气管里喷出，但着火的世界被即将到来的降雪和哈德逊河上吹来的寒风当头遏制了，此刻只是像点点火星。声音传过来，清晰如水晶；Matt能够穿过喧嚣的车流声和行人的交谈声，忽然之间，他的心在胸口发疼。他内心的空洞被一个想法填满了：家。他回家了。他回到了地狱厨房。

Matt让五感慢慢渗入这座城市。每朝着天台边缘踏出一步，他都更加笃定。大街小巷在他四周舒展开，声音和气味构成清晰的道路，全都引导他回到他自己的公寓。今晚就径直回去有点危险，因为手合会以及Elektra都还在附近徘徊。但这附近有的是藏身之处：很多工棚，很多天台，很多废弃的建筑——有的是地方给他容身，让他既可以躲起来避寒，又可以为Frank放哨，同时休养他的伤腿。

该死，他的腿。一阵剧痛以Elektra靴子的形状顺着他的骨头一路往上。Matt拖着脚后退，五官忍不住负痛地皱在一起。他的右膝在阵阵悸痛；他撑住没有倒，但是疼痛在他血管里穿行，既冷又热。他的四肢聚集起力量又失去力道。控制不住自己，Matt沉身坐在天台边缘上。而他一旦坐下，他脏腑里的巨大裂缝就又一次析裂开来。城市分崩离析得只剩下最核心的东西，而声音、气味以及[i][b]一切[/b][/i]都被吞噬掉，留Matt站在虚空的边缘。什么都没有。

Matt一拳打在砖墙上，一次，两次，三次，直到他没有再计数。一声呻吟从他嘴里逸出。他的眼睛里含着眼泪，热血在他皮肤下潮涌。Matt坐着，呼吸，集中精力。集中精力。地狱厨房仍在他身下，在他身边。地狱厨房不会有事的，只要他还在。

但他本该知道的。站在巷子里的时候，他本该知道Elektra的企图。他本该知道她不可信任。他本该信任Frank的直觉，本该了解Frank会……本该了解Frank……[color=Silver]（*[he] should’ve known that Frank would…should’ve known Frank…这里的两个省略号，第一个省略号是个没说完的断句：Matt自责他本该知道Frank会做什么样的事，本该know（知道）Frank会舍身保他，但，闪烁如夜魔侠，矛盾如惩罚者，Matt没有办法坦诚地把话说明白，哪怕是在Frank并不在场的情况下对他自己挑明。后面一个省略号则是在前一句基础上的截取，但也是一个递进：相处这么久，Matt本该know（了解）Frank这个人）[/color]

Matt的五感在苏醒：城市又一次回归。他又感觉到他的回家之路。Matt离他自己的公寓只有几个街区而已。他现在所在的位置处在教堂的延伸线上。中城的喧嚣就在他前方；哈德逊河则在他身后。除了地理位置之外，这里没有任何其他战略优势，而且说真的，要和手合会斗，随意挑曼哈顿哪个地方都行。然而Frank却选择了这里，这间位于地狱厨房中心的被遗弃的褐石屋，作为他的下一间安全屋。他还选择了无法被感知到的陷阱。跟他所有其他选择一样，Frank就这事的选择踩在激人暴怒的一线之间：有可能是无心巧合，有可能是蓄意安排。但在两个可能性之间，Frank总是作蓄意安排的那种人。他的一举一动都有深意，所以：这里，眼下，每件事情都必有含义。

“去你妈的，Frank。”Matt重新站起身，将行李袋背到肩上，然后往公寓楼内去。

[hr]

门重重关上的声音惊醒了Frank。“记得我告诉过你从这里滚出去。”他低声嘟囔。

“是。”Matt回答。他将行李袋丢到地上。这个动作激得Frank弹药的气味在空中震荡。“你是说过。”

与其说是问题，不如说是陈述，但Frank依然努力拿出他能拿出的所有敌意，问：“所以？”

Matt席地坐下，将他的伤腿架在行李袋上架高。眼泪让他的双眼刺痛——这一次是因为宽慰。他擦掉眼泪。“所以你想要我滚出去是吧？你得自己动手把我赶出去。”

“去你妈的，Red。”

Matt松开他的支具，露出他的伤腿，明白无误地表达出他[i][b]横竖就待在这儿了[/b][/i]。Frank的心跳飙升，响彻房间。他在行军床上辗转反侧了一会儿。Matt坚守原地不动。他等着沉重的战地靴咚咚地踩着木地板走近，等着一记凶狠的拳头。但不管Frank的心跳如何狂野，他都没有翻身跳下那张行军床。他不能。疼痛或者眩晕让Frank躺在原地，直到他又一次昏迷过去。他最后的一声叹息是保证，保证他们晚些会来讨论这件事。

[hr]

挣扎行动的声音。毯子被弄乱。绷带被扯开。缝线在行动中拉扯到极限。“你要我帮把手么？”Matt问，尽管他已经知道答案。

“我要你滚。”Frank的回答不出他所料。他努力压抑住他发出的所有声音，但这徒劳无功。Matt还是听到他每一声急促不匀的呼吸每一声闷哼和呻吟，当他努力想在按住纱布的同时将绷带绕着缠好。天知道这个过程最后搞出来什么样的结果。Frank反正是不会描述的，也不会开口要求他的确是需要的帮助。最终，Frank又一次躺倒在行军床上，假装睡觉的样子，但他的心跳怦怦的，像一只蹲伏的野狗，随时等待发动袭击。

Matt把抗生素递给他。Frank一把抓过药片，然后一拳挥出——Matt躲了过去。药片掉在地上。Matt想要去捡，但被一把揪住领子。Matt试图挣脱。针对他的努力。Frank在他脸上拍打了一记。“我来。”[i][b]反正本来就是你弄掉的，我就不说谢谢了。[/b][/i]然后Frank呻吟着，在行军床上拧动身体弯腰去捡。

Matt推着他躺回到行军床上。“你的缝线会被扯开的。”

Frank直接顶回去，活像他准备把Matt的脸撕下来。他一直用力，直到他开始吃痛地闷哼。Matt感觉到从Frank周身冒出来的湿漉漉冷汗，就像它们是从他自己身上冒出来的。他抓起一颗干净的胶囊，塞到Frank手里；Frank往后缩手，冷笑，但，紧紧握着那颗药并没撒手。重新躺倒在行军床上，Frank用稳定但粗重的呼吸强压着怒火。

“我们还有些T3剩下来，如果你需要的话。”Matt说。

Frank厉声说：“我没事。”虽然他才不是没事。他的脉搏快得不正常；他血液循环系统里血液稀薄。没什么可做的，除开睡觉，然而Frank心里想着的才不是睡觉。

Matt翻一记白眼。他拿着药片和水，放到行军床上Frank伸手可及的地方。然后，他一瘸一拐地走向他自己的那个角落。

猛然转身，Matt接住了朝他脑袋扔过来的药瓶。

[hr]

有人在大口喘气。

Matt从他靠墙坐着的位置上弹起来。他本来没打算睡着的。Matt皱眉：他的肩膀在肩窝处绷得紧紧的，皮肤之下的骨头十分吃痛。跟Elektra那一架开始显现后果了。

“Frank？”喘气的声音消失了。“Frank，你没事吧？”

“滚远一点，Red。”

Matt翻了个白眼。“很好。我很高兴你没事。”

准备站起身的时候，他听到Frank说：“你在这里到底是干嘛呢，Red？你没有竖着耳朵听忍者的动静，也不是在扮护工玩儿。你是准备等你的姑娘过来敲门好给她应门？给她当向导带着她到处逛一圈？”

带刺的话对他没有作用，因为他俩都知道这是鬼扯。“我在确保她不会冲出来结果你的小命。”隔着一段距离，Matt扬声说。“她一开始本不会有伤到你的机会——”

“——要不是你他妈的在当中碍事儿！”

“——要不是你碍我的事！”

“噢，你情愿躺在这儿的人是你，是不是？你他妈的断腿的时候还没享受够我的热情招待？那行，我很乐意让你再尝尝滋味儿。”

够了：“不，你不会的，Frank！你他妈的心里清楚得很，你不会那么做的！”

Frank连嗤笑带喘气。他的心跳很不稳。失血和伤痛又在影响他。Matt抓住这些声音，将它们牢牢锁在耳朵内，希望它们能平定下去，希望疼痛和虚弱会让它们最终安静下来。他希望他会记住这些，之后，等到一切结束——强忍着的闷哼和粗硬的布料；他的短发擦过枕头；Frank双掌的温度，从握拳的姿势舒张开的十指。

然后，他回到了当下：Frank正在坐起身。Matt呻吟一声。[i][b]见鬼[/b][/i]。他本该知道Frank就不会有消停的时候。“你的缝线会被扯开的。”

措辞不当。Frank的双脚踩到地板上。他扶着墙站起来。

Matt翻了翻白眼，铜的气味充斥他的鼻腔。他以后也会记得这个的。“[i][b]现在[/b][/i]你的缝线已经扯开了。”

脚步声沉重缓慢地踩过房间，朝他过来了。Frank无可避免地杀出一条杀气腾腾的道路，虽然他的身体一路在颤抖在踉跄，滋扰着Matt的空间感。鲜血溅在陈旧的地板上，留下一条红色的痕迹。这条血痕可以一直倒溯、倒溯，毕竟，他俩各自都对鲜血再熟悉不过。

Matt用他那条好腿站起身。他让另一条腿悸痛至极的腿垂着，脚趾堪堪接触地面但没受力，以防他需要用这条腿来平衡。

他假装没有注意到Frank已经欺身近前到离他那么近的地方，假装当Frank的手攥紧他上衣前襟时他猝不及防。他的反应太迟缓；他能从Frank磕磕绊绊的心跳中听出来愤怒、不确定和期盼的奇怪混合。他不知道Frank会做什么，只是知道他[i][b]会去做[/b][/i]一点什么。他俩都是。

空气在膨胀，随着他俩可以说的每一句话，真相，以及他们对真相的一切逃避。Matt现在已经无比清楚他们的台词。“你晚点再和我斗。”他开口说。但是Frank揪住他，正告他：“我现在就和你斗。”

“晚点。”Matt保证。“你醒来的时候我还会在。”

“最好是别。”

Matt的声音放得很轻，以努力避免房间在他俩四周分崩离析。“你的脉搏可不是这么说的。”

“你怎么知道的？你他妈的怎么知道我的脉搏是那个意思？” Frank听起来不像平常的他：他的声音湿乎乎的，每一个音都像在滴水，因为失血让他口水黏答答。Matt倾身贴得更近，而Frank在情绪激动地往下说：“这不是我想要的。这不是我要求的。我说的是等你重新两只脚站起来；你说的是等我们打败你的姑娘。但用你的方法是不可能打败她的，Red。如果你真的那么擅长分辨别人的脉搏你就该知道这一点。”

“她没杀你。”

“她不是不想。”

Matt倾身更近一些。“你从不失手；她也一样。”

Frank的心跳卡了一下，然后换了个策略继续往前：“我本来已经控制住她了。”

“所以呢，你怎么的？”Matt纵声而笑。“你故意选择让她扎你的腰而不是心脏？”

“我当时手都是满的顾不过来。”

Matt本来不该感觉到别人投在他身上的视线，但是Frank的目光像是子弹，穿颅而过，穿膛而过。那个问题像被扎穿的肺里冒出来的血沫子一样情不自禁涌到他舌尖，但他没办法问出口。他没办法。这个世界上没有哪个答案是他准备好迎接的——谎言，不行；[i][b]真话，不行[/b][/i]——关于Frank当时为何把他一把拦下。

他撤身，将重心放在后脚跟上。Frank跟了过来。“该死的，我根本不想要——”Frank的心一下子跳到了喉咙口，堵住了他后面的话，也堵住了他接下来的呼吸；他的头软绵绵地从脖子上垂下来。Matt托住Frank的腋下架住他，重量从越来越疼的那条腿转向另一条。一点点地，他扶着Frank往下，直到他俩双双坐倒在地。

Frank依然抓着他。该死，Frank抓他甚至抓得更紧。他会仰翻过天台的护栏，并拖着Matt和他一起掉下去。所以Matt随他去了。他将Frank放到地上，然后才将一直攥住他衣服的Frank的手从他自己衣襟上抽走。Matt将自己的一只手轻轻插到Frank五指间窄窄的缝隙间，用他自己紧紧握住的手迎上Frank紧紧握住的手，直到他俩捏紧的拳头互相包容，你中有我，我中有你。

慢慢地，Frank的力道渐渐放松了；他的心跳慢下来。“明天。”他喃喃地说，“明天，明天……”

Matt更紧地收紧五指，紧紧握住再也不松手。爸爸的声音在他脑袋里响着——[i][b]还有正事要做，有正事要做[/b][/i]——但是没了那种迫切。Frank挣开的伤口处在慢慢地渗血。需要做的正事眼下正在被完成。  

[hr]

落在他皮肤上的日光感觉灰扑扑的，晦暗，稀薄——但对此Matt很庆幸：他不确信自己现在能否忍受钻石一样清脆凛冽的寒意切入他的皮肤，或者无云的天空毫不遮掩的明亮。现在的纽约听起来已经足够怪了：人群熙熙攘攘车水马龙，浑然不觉与此同时背后有一场恶战在厮杀。Elektra和手合会，超级监狱里蛰伏等待时机的Fisk，还有窃贼、杀人犯、贩毒者和其他罪犯组成的暗夜生物。

Frank听起来和平时一样。他起来了，在走动——这一次不像他先前那次冲锋那么艰难无功。Matt听到他拉拽桌上的油布，听到他揿按和旋动什么东西。呲啦啦的无线电静电响起，然后就是调度和执勤巡逻车之间的相互应答。

看来Frank给他的新安全屋又弄了台警用电台。看来他现在不必担心有人把这一台也给摔坏。

Matt沿着房子的背面攀爬下来，快速闪身从后门进入。警用电台上的声音交织在一起：事件代码、标准流程、特警队、皇后区。更多的事情则是没有明说的，但电台上的紧急交流表明形势的严峻性。Matt走过去，站在作战室的门口，站在Frank的对面。电台里的对话乱成一锅粥，Frank的呼吸却滴水不漏。

“发生什么事了？”

“转监狱。”Frank回答。 

Matt没有提问。他说出了显而易见的事实：“超级监狱。”

“嗯。”

[i][b]不要，拜托了，上帝，不要。[/b][/i]

“Fisk。”

沉默蔓延许久。Frank的态度是无可奉告。某种意义上他已经从房间里抽离了，只有Matt活像在自言自语。“他怎么可能在这么短的时间里安排转监狱？”如果Frisk有此打算，Matt应该之前就会知道消息。Frank之前铁定会知道消息。不，这肯定是最近的事，近到[i][b]昨天晚上[/b][/i]。“发生什么事了？”

Frank的沉默突然有了合理的解释：他也不清楚。Matt伸手去找自己的行李袋。他拿出手机。一开机，通知就潮水般涌入：未接电话、未读短信、新闻提醒。Karen、Foggy以及不明号码的语音留言。他差点将这该死的玩意儿一把扔到房间对面。

“无所谓。”Frank决定的回答是。

“无所谓才怪。”Matt厉声说。他终于鼓起勇气解锁屏幕，开始双击Karen的留言。“Fisk就要——”他跳过这条，进入下一条。“打给我！！！”再下面一条：“里克岛监狱暴动。狱警和囚犯多人身亡。”

Matt再次关机。“Fisk掌握着里克岛，不管是狱警还是囚犯。该死，那里怎么可能发生暴动的？”

“你真的还要问这个问题？”Frank从警用电台边上大步走开，朝着Matt走来。“我们把一支远古忍者军队还有你那个怪胎前女友打了个落花流水，这之后没过二十四小时就发生了监狱暴动，有狱警死，有犯人死，Fisk他妈的马上就要离开里克岛。你居然还在问发生了什么。”

“Elektra没理由对Fisk动手。”

“你确定么，唱诗班男孩？”

Matt略微往后退开一点，避开Frank的呼吸戳在他胸口和脖子上的刺痛。“Elektra不会对Fisk下手的。”她之前也并非针对Fisk；她只是利用手合会对Fisk的旧怨满足她自己的需要而已。“但她觉得你会。”

Frank的沉默现在又有了可怖的新含义。“你不会去的。”Matt说。他努力倾听Frank的反应，但他听不出来：Frank已经把他自己从世界上抹掉了，他留下的唯一痕迹是他稳定的心跳。

“很难在转监狱的时候设置陷阱。可能的路线太多，需要安排人手的道路太多。”

“[i][b]忍者也有很多[/b][/i]，Frank。”Matt提醒他。

“而她准备追杀我？”Frank大幅度地耸耸肩，仿佛Matt不曾开口一样继续往下说。“一石，二鸟。”

“你现在这样子还不能跟人动手。”

Frank已经就这事儿作过考量。他反驳的话是：“我不去的话事情会怎样呢，Red？她的忍者想要Fisk死。这是给我设的陷阱，但也是给他设的。”

“所以你别去呀。我去。”

“你去。”

“我去。我能搞定她，Frank。我能——”

“我被戳了个对穿。你搞定她就是这样儿的？”

“所以你不去。”Matt讨厌他自己的语气：恳求，乞求。[i][b]绝望。[/b][/i]他戴上面具，让夜魔侠现身。“我去。”

Frank是一片令人火冒三丈的空白。Matt舒展左腿，将他的脚压在地板上，释放一声长长的吱嘎声，这声音猎杀着Matt的五感。“我去，我动手。Fisk死，忍者死，你的姑娘……”Frank没有往下说，但这并没有给予Matt多少宽慰。“你去，你动手。Fisk活，转监，越狱。或者被忍者杀死。”

“被依法审判。”

“我不赌这个运气。”Frank重新朝着书桌走去。“我去。”

着火的世界在Matt体内灼烧得更厉害。他站着，两只脚牢牢把定，挡在门口。“那我跟你一起去。”

“去碍我的事？别。不再搞这套了。这事儿结束了。”

“这事儿还没结束。”对他俩来说还没有。

Frank嗤笑一声。“别这样，Red。”

现在是谁在乞求呢？“我没有怎样，Frank。”

突然之间，Frank回到了房间里，整个人都回来了。他的体温升高，心跳狂飙，两条腿和Matt一样站定不让步。Frank猛地拉开书桌抽屉，猛地关上。然后，他大踏步往前走，即将和Matt正面迎上。

Matt也往前走，往前迎。他先是右摆拳，然后是一记左摆拳。他移步冲进战局。Frank侧身护着他受伤的腰，依靠扭打和锁技打斗，但都被Matt滑步闪开。他绕到Frank背后，双拳砸向Frank的后脑勺。Frank在最后一刻猛然转身，将他扑倒在地。

往他被三叉戟戳穿的伤口上招呼一记也没有阻止他：Frank已经进入了执行任务模式。Matt的左臂被Frank别在背后，往上用力拉扯到再多一毫米就会脱臼。Matt往前倾身以缓解压力。Frank一条手臂绕住他的脖子，一面将他拉回来，一面将他往下按。在这个压力下，Matt的两条被压住的腿没办法伸展开。他也没办法抽出他的左臂。Matt只能挥舞右拳，一次一次地击打Frank的前臂，但，还有空气进入他的气管，他还能够呼吸。“你管这个叫锁喉？”Matt大笑。

Frank一口咬下去，就在Matt的耳边。他的牙齿夹住什么塑料的东西，然后往外拉，释放出一个细细的金属的东西——噢，上帝啊，闻到那气味，Matt的胃拧成一团。那种气味曾经像冰一样迅速沿着他的血管蔓延，将他的感官缩减成细如针头的点。它代表着黑暗，如此彻底的黑暗，以至于Matt几乎当场就吐了出来。

前一晚，在和Elektra讲电话的时候，Frank说到过一管注射器，Sato留下的。他说这话时的心跳是一条平稳的直线。从始至终，Frank手上都握着一张王牌，他隐隐约约地亮过这张牌——老天啊，他用氨水浸泡Frank子弹的那个晚上，Frank手指敲打着书桌抽屉，他那个时候就想动用注射器——但他始终没用过。Matt努力锻炼恢复力量的时候，没有；他俩打架的时候，也没有。他一直没有动用这张牌，直到此刻。

“不。”Frank回答。这的确不是锁喉。

然后他将针头戳进Matt的大腿。

Matt终于抽出他的左臂，一肘顶在Elektra给Frank留下的贯穿伤上。但是木已成舟。针头已经扎进去了。有[i][b]什么东西[/b][/i]酸而冷，旋转着穿过Matt的大腿，搭乘着他的血液循环往身体四面八方去。“为什么？”他问。“你为什么要……你为什么留着这针管？”

“因为我了解你，”站在他身侧，Frank回答。

Matt眼前的黑暗开始蔓延，开始吞噬他剩余的感官。还有几分钟，几分钟之后他就会晕过去。

那么最好充分利用这几分钟。既然Frank如此了解他，他肯定会料到他的反应。

Matt猛然转身，发起攻击。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqyA4o6c2NE[/url]

不，从逃亡之车里开始的不会是好事情

最好的时代，最坏的罪行  
我擦燃火柴，点着你大脑  
但我是无心  
而你也无意  
联系是黑色的，谎言是白色的  
在灰色的烛光下  
我想要离开他  
我需要一个理由

“X”是标记，标记我们从此地离心   
他在井里下毒，而我对自己撒谎  
我从最开始就知道  
就跟老故事里说的一样，我们是被诅咒的一对  
我们从未在黑夜里射出霰弹枪

你开着那辆车逃亡，  
我们速度如飞，但我们注定插翅难飞  
不要假装这件事晦涩难懂  
想想你我第一次在哪里相遇吧  
乘坐着逃亡的车  
你的心跳和着警笛  
我该知道我会率先离开  
想想你我第一次在哪里相遇吧  
在一辆逃亡之车里  
逃亡之车开不了多远  
逃亡之车里开始的不会是好事情

这是一次了不起的逃离，如同越狱  
自由让我灼灼生辉  
但你没有仔细去想  
我更是纵酒如狂  
他正在我们身后追赶，而我在放声高喊：‘走，走，快走！’  
但鉴于我们三个人都在场啊，亲爱的，这简直像场杂耍秀  
杂耍秀可不配叫做爱情故事  
所以现在我俩都后悔（我俩都后悔）

我们一直登对，邦妮和克莱德  
直到我改换阵营  
改换阵营  
我当然会离开你  
因为我们变心的人最终难逃这个下场  
我在逃亡之车里  
我留你在汽车旅馆的酒吧里  
我拿包装走了钞票我偷走了钥匙  
那是你最后一次看见我

*11月最后一天，双更。第一百四十三更+倒数第七章。

*12月2日一百四十四更。小黑偷设安全屋，小红怒而离家出走（不是

之前小红受伤的时候曾嘲讽地质问小黑：你以为你比我强？敢问要是你受伤了你会躺在谁的行军床上？——答案很悲伤：小黑自己的。没有静脉输液，没有输血，没有止疼药。只有小红的祈祷。

*踢脚线式取暖器，作为后设式取暖设备，效率相对低，一般作为采暖补充：

[attachimg]92798[/attachimg]

*12月3日一百四十五更。

这一章里：小黑赶小红走-小红查看安全屋，发现小黑在设计他，拿上行李怒走-小红翻身上天台，发现自己离家咫尺，知道小黑故意做出这样的安排和选择，于是坚持留了下来——起起伏伏，来来回回，看得人好揪心，特别是小红已经拿上行李袋已经准备离开小黑最新的安全屋已经考虑躲在某个阴暗废弃的角落里的时候，但小红最终还是回来了。

含着眼泪抖狠的小红好有TV精髓。我已死。

*12月4日一百四十六，疲惫短更。

这一章是小红和小黑进入第四次同居。他们的关系经过了很多发展、倒退和重启，而到这一次同居又有了一些倒退。之前多是小红拒绝小黑，而这一次则是愤怒的小黑拒绝小红：他选择自己笨拙地换药包扎伤口而非像第二十九章里向小红求助（小红当时沉默且默契地做了）。

*12月9日一百四十七更。第四十三章，小黑揽着小红的肩膀两人靠在一起，但是在小黑的大脑里那不叫靠，叫两人互为平衡。这一章，两人的牵手不叫牵手，在小红的大脑里叫……………………好长一串大家自己看吧。

*12月16日一百四十八更。小黑满心杀气腾腾却不会在小红面前说出“Elektra死”这样的话。

小红和小黑在这个故事里第二次动手。上一次打架小黑处处忍让护着小红的伤腿，这一次打架小红毫不留情击打小黑身侧的新伤，两人的选择截然相反，却都让我觉得温暖和泪目。

注射器这条线索从很多很多章之前就开始埋，在这里终于亮相。而在这样激烈的争执之后，小黑说“我了解你”，小红承认说“他如此了解我”。TAT

小黑一再被小红戳伤口他却不让步丝毫因为他进入了任务模式（他的任务就是不让小红跳到这场浑水里头去）；而小红，到这个地步了小红还是在战斗，TAT

本章翻译结束，还有最后六章。[/color]


	52. 战场/Battlefield

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我不记得这个故事有哪一章和这一章产出同样快。这不单单是关乎长度，而是说，这一章我基本是以飞一般的速度写下来的。从这个故事开始之时起我便在脑海里撰写这一章，次数之多，使得它的落笔成形异常容易。

我开始连载这个故事已经满两年了。少了你们谁，我没办法走这么远，亲爱的读者们。谢谢你们加入我这场漫长的旅程和疯狂的冒险。请赏读本章！还剩最后三章了！

[hr]

[align=center] “我想你最好是去，拿上你的盔甲。”

——《Battlefield》，Jordin Sparks[/align]

[hr]

铁链缠绕着他的身体。动一动空气便会从头顶上方当头力压下来。Matt挣扎着，但是困意包围着他，他再怎么挣扎都无法脱身。在层层束缚的重压下，他沉得更深一些，直到地板的霉味包围着他，直到房间推着他的肩膀，抓住他的双手，向他保证：“Matt，放轻松。嘘……没事的。没事的。”  

柔软的声音，柔软的手掌，柔软的双腕。Matt调取他飘忽的感官，接收到星星点点的信息——质地、气味、声音——直到他的感官混淆成一团迷雾。打斗耗尽了他的体力；他的听力曾消失很长的时间，剩下的只有黑暗。他还躺在汽车的后备箱里么？不，那是很久之前的事儿了。Matt回溯着他在仓库里的那场打斗，小巷子里的那场打斗，他的思绪在Elektra的三叉戟入肉见血地穿过Frank身体那一刻停滞了一拍。她的声音低沉，沙哑，像烟雾一样缭绕；她说的话迷失在他的猛攻之下。

然后Matt匆匆记起一场扭打，对方穿着羊毛外套和磨损的旧鞋子，散发着便宜的洗发水和更便宜的肥皂味儿。

心跳声碰撞着Matt的耳鼓，但是一直到再次听见他自己的名字他才搞清楚状况。他拉扯着试图抽走手臂，而对方握得更紧。“Foggy？”

那个声音说：“躺下，Matt。”有人在他二头肌上轻轻一推。Matt开始按照对方的话办。确切说，他更沉重地依靠着抓住他的手，他自己的力气在消失，而Foggy牢牢地扶住他，确保他重新躺回行军床上。

他的眩晕让房间里的细节迷糊不清。Matt将他的五感集中在Foggy身上。他胸口发疼，因为熟悉的感觉，也因为陌生的感觉。Frank Castle的心跳从来不会如此轻；他的手握过的地方总是会留下淤青。“你在这里做什么？”

“Castle给我打电话了。”

Matt的注意力开始摇摆。他无法同时保持思路和感知两者都清晰。“给你打电话？”

“是啊。他说你想要去追Fisk，但以你的情况根本做不到。”Foggy将毯子重新拉高，盖住Matt的肩膀。单那暖意就几乎足够让Matt重新入睡。“他倒是没撒谎。”

Matt吐一口气，惊讶于Frank竟然那么容易就说服别人。他将毯子从肩膀处推下去，但他抬手时手臂重得跟全身各处都不搭调。他的五感似乎随着往下的毯子在一并消退，就像被潮水卷在浪尖上的垃圾。“而你就……你就来了？”

一记白眼。一记有力的大白眼。房间的重心随着这个动作从地板往天花板偏移。“不。我差点就没接那个电话。我接起来之后又差点就把电话给挂了，因为[i][b]是惩罚者在给我打电话[/b][/i]。你还记得吧——那家伙把差不多半座纽约城闹得天翻地覆，然后在法庭上公然宣称他还会继续把纽约城闹个天翻地覆？而且那家伙曾经一枪射在你脑袋上？”

“那是好久以前的事儿了。”

“啥？”

一阵恐慌快速穿过Matt。他迅速调整和收敛。“没啥。”

Foggy回到正题。“我并没有把手里的事情一股脑全丢下立刻狂奔着到这里来。我真的得想想清楚：我他妈的为啥要干这样的事，惩罚者为啥会给我打电话让我干这样的事。”

Matt感觉到这其实是在问他，但他答不上来。给Foggy打电话没必要，鉴于他已经被药彻彻底底完完全全地迷晕了。“我不知道。”

他没有留意倾听Foggy是否信了他，而Foggy也并没给他留倾听的时间。“你知道我们在哪儿么？”Foggy问。“你知道这个房间里有多少子弹么？”

“很多。”

“很多！”

“而且还有炸药。”Matt补充说。

Foggy一只手重重地拍在行军床的床架上，狂怒地站起身。他的心跳可不再像先前那么轻了。“为什么？为什么你老这样？为什么你老是干一些雪上加霜的事儿？”

Foggy的语气中包含了货真价实的被背叛、被伤害——虽然直接诱因不过是个蹩脚的笑话，但这一点不重要。Matt无法控制一阵巨大的负罪感钳子一般紧紧拧住他的腹部。“对不起。我以后不这样了。”不止于此。他还应该说点别的。从Foggy的呼吸判断，他在等待。“我不知道他为什么会给你打电话。我很抱歉他打给你了。我很抱歉你来了。”

现在心怀内疚的换成了Foggy。他停止走动，放低音量，放得异常轻——然而不管他音量大或者小，Matt都能够听出来他的自责。但指控的口吻去得快，来得也快。“你一直都待在地狱厨房么？”

“不。我们昨晚才过来。”

“就那么巧，正好赶上Fisk转监狱。”

该死：Fisk。Matt的大脑开始忆起他昏迷之前的最后几桩记忆。他的大部分记忆是他双膝落在地板上的刺痛，以及Frank无聊厌倦地对他低声说“[i][b]别起来了，Red。[/b][/i]”“那不是……”Matt挣扎着摆脱那段记忆，免得他再次真切地联想到彻底的黑暗，联想到令人胆寒的帷幕如何彻底屏蔽他剩余的感官。但是该死，这联想依然在发生。Foggy说过的话在他脑子里变得迷糊。Matt紧紧抓住当前的话题。“我们并不知道会发生这样的事。”

Foggy的心跳狂冲前进不再平静。“你跟这事儿有什么关系么？”

这个问题的分量将Matt胸腔里的空气一把挤了个干净。“你怎么可以这样问我？”

“有，还是没有？”

“没有！”但是Foggy没有信。Matt澄清：“没……没有直接关系。”Foggy离去的脚步声如潮水高涨，他卯足全力应对。“是Elektra。我们昨晚和她干了一架。”

控诉被恍悟取代。“布朗克斯区昨晚发生了一起爆炸。那个是你？”

Matt如释重负地叹了一口气。“是。”

“她逃走了。”

“是。”

“然后她追着Fisk下手？”

“为了诱我们去追Fisk。”  
   
“就这么一丁点儿工夫，你用‘我们’这个词指代你和Frank Castle已经用了五次！”

Matt翻了个白眼。他的记忆力比先前好一点了。“四次。”

在他着火的世界里，一个形同Foggy的能量块爆发，倏然割裂他昏暗朦胧的五感。“别再这么干！”

“你想要我说什么呢？”Matt缓慢地问。他的下巴松弛。上帝啊，他太累了，但他不能累。Fisk搞不好已经在转监过程中了。天台上搞不好已经爆发了一场大战，因为手合会要为布朗克斯区的事复仇。

“我不想要你说任何话。”Foggy厉声说。Matt的听力重新放在他身上。“你需要说的话，你之前已经在电话里全都说过了。”

Matt用意志力命令自己不要往下想，不要去想Foggy拔高的声音，不要去想Foggy勉强压抑的怒火。“几点了？”

奇迹般的，Foggy放任他转移关注点。“十一点刚过。”

“Fisk的转监呢？”

“进行中。终于。”Foggy吐出又一声叹息。在他价值不菲的新大衣下头，他的肩膀耷拉下来。“超级监狱完全约束不了他。特别是在今早的骚乱之后。”  

Matt坐起身。他坚持着，即使整个世界正在他身侧剧烈摇晃。“我得走了。”

“是啊是啊。”

Matt将他的双腿甩到地上，但他没有站起身。少了点儿什么。有哪里不对劲。Matt伸出手，沿着他的左腿往下探。支具。他的支具不见了。他在房间里扫描搜索，但一无所获。

该死。“他把它拿走了。”[color=Silver]（*第三十六章里，Elektra抢先从Melvin手里取走支具，Matt在和Frank对话时用过类似的句子）[/color]

“谁把什么拿走了？”

“我的支具。Frank把它拿走了。”Matt将脸庞埋在双掌中。虽然镇静剂带来的雾霭还没有消散，但他依然可以听到他皮肤下骨头的尖啸警告，可以感觉到Elektra将他一脚放倒时靴子踹在他腿上的触感。

他没有空。他没空应付和照顾眼下的任何事。不管是疼痛还是镇静剂，是Frank的算盘还是Foggy的感受。“我必须去。”

Foggy抓住他的双臂，这给了他重新坐回到行军床上的借口，但Matt无论如何都会重新坐倒的：他的大腿还不能够支撑他的体重，他也没办法挣脱系在他脖子上拽着他一路往下沉、沉、沉的沉重铁锚……

“躺下。”Foggy说。Matt躺下了，全身微微颤抖。“从我到这里的时候起你一直都在昏睡，一点儿知觉都没有。这他妈的到底是怎么了？他是不是——？”

“Frank给我用了点儿东西。”抢在Foggy的注意力被他这句招供带跑之前，Matt挥了挥手。“我没事。事情都还好。药效正在消退。动一动药力退得更快。我必须去。”

“他给你下药了。”

Foggy为什么非得盯着这事儿不放呢？“我是唯一一个——”  

又是一记从地板直冲天花板的白眼儿。“能拯救这座城市的人。”

Matt抓住Foggy，不许他走开：“唯一一个能阻止这事儿的人！你真的觉得Fisk会换到另一座监狱？这是他逃走的机会——倘若忍者和惩罚者没有把城市翻个底朝天抢先找到他的话。”

“这都要怪谁呢？”

“你说得对。这是我的错。所以让我纠正。让我把这些事全部都纠正。Fisk，Elektra，手合会，Frank——他们全部。”

Foggy从Matt逐渐无力的五指下挣脱，抽身走开。   

“Foggy，不要——”Matt咬住下嘴唇，用力地。他这样用力，既是为了让自己清醒，也是为了让自己闭嘴。见鬼。Foggy，不要……不要怎样呢？不要走开？不要介意？不要这样做？任一种补完那半句话的方式都让他像个蠢货。而他的确是蠢货。他是蠢货，所以才让事情如此失控。

“对不起。”这句话从他嘴里蹦出来，他来不及阻止。眼泪涌到他眼眶中。Matt用力抓住自己双膝，为了避免自己一头倒回到墙上，为了提醒自己这世界是安静不动的，哪怕他的脑袋正旋转不停。他听不到Foggy的脚步声，也几乎分辨不出Foggy的心跳，因为他的血液湿乎乎地朝颅骨里一波一波涌动。他自己的情绪绷紧到极致，不断上浮，就连化学合成药品引发的彻底迷惘都无法压住。

“对不起。”他又重复一次，然而Foggy依然在退开。之前Foggy发现夜魔侠面具下真身的时候也是这样退开的。当事情变得乱糟糟、无用、[i][b]需索过度[/b][/i]的时候Frank也是这样退开的。Matt抓住行军床的床架，在心底发誓：等到今晚过去，他会把这间安全屋掀个底朝天。他会把Frank所有的安全屋都掀个底朝天，还有Elektra的所有不动产。他会确保他们在纽约无处可去。

就跟他一个样。

而Foggy——Foggy可以回到他的新生活、他的新工作、他的新衣履和女朋友，但在他回去之前，他也会有些东西被倒腾到颠覆。“之前那通电话，对不起。我不是指我说的话，而是……而是我说话的方式。你……你不该被那样对待。”

Matt能感觉到Foggy的眉毛正在朝着倒V字形变化。然后他迷惑不解地开口：“你以为现在这些是关于那通电话？”

“那……”Matt绞尽脑汁。“那还能是关于什么？”

Foggy挥手示意：狂乱地挥手示意。但Matt依然没明白，直到他听到一句：“你现在连站都站不起来！” 

“我需要……”

“什么？你需要什么？”

[i][b]非得我明明白白地承认给你听么？[/b][/i]跟[i][b]别逼着我把话说出来[/b][/i]以明亮到滚烫的大字从Matt的脑海里闪过。“帮助。”Matt厉声说。“我需要帮助。这事儿我不能……不能一个人去做，但是我非做不可。帮我。帮我纠正这事儿。帮我让事情重回正轨。”

“帮你去打一场战争，一场你根本不在状态打的战争。”

“但这场战争只有我能打。Fisk和Elektra会对警察毫不留情；Frank会对他们毫不留情。他们三个人搅在一起会对纽约毫不留情。你都知道的。我必须去。现在就去。”

“去做什么呢？你现在这个样子能对纽约有什么帮助呢？”

Matt也说不上来。尽力去做的想法压倒了任何实际的计划。他努力考虑着各种可能性，但他的大脑反应迟缓。“制服和面罩在我的行李袋里。帮我做这套盔甲的人，他最近在为我的腿做一个固定器。送我去找他。然后我可以从那里直接去东区。”

“你，现，在，站，都，站，不，起，来。”

“那你就开车送我去东区呀！”

Foggy深吸一口气，Matt能听出来他准备说什么。但他收住了没说。没说也好：一旦他们开始扯[i][b]你他妈的到底是哪里有毛病[/b][/i]这个主题，他们这一晚上就不会有个完了。

“是你说过想要参与进来。”Matt提醒他。

“现在再扯那个已经太迟。”Foggy警告。

 “但对于[i][b]现在[/b][/i]还不迟。法律阻止不了就要发生的战争，至少单凭法律是不行的。所以我得去。你现在可能可以拦下我，但那些药的药劲儿迟早会过去的。而纽约会被卷到这场战争里，更多的人会被连累会受伤，却没有人能把那些人绳之以法：不管是Elektra或者Fisk——”

“或者Frank？”

Matt叹气。他吞咽了一下。“或者Frank。”

“你真的觉得你现在去能帮上忙？”

恶魔冒头了：“我觉得Frank Castle给你打电话是有原因的，我还不知道原因是什么，但此时此刻，我们在做的事情正合他的心意。”

Foggy什么都没说。他的心跳就在房间里，持续的[i][b]怦-怦-怦-[/b][/i]，不会让步，就算是Matt已经把道理讲得清清楚楚。

然后，Foggy大声地呻吟。“为什么？我为什么会想要为你这么干？！”

“因为Frank Castle不想要你这么干。”Foggy嗤笑一声。Matt给出一个更有力的回答：“因为这是对的事。”

回答错误：“开车带你去送死[i][b]不是[/b][/i]什么对的事！”

“我不会死的！”

“你说不准！”          

“你也说不准！”

“Wilson Fisk？忍者？你的前女友，纽约警察局，还有[i][b]天杀的惩罚者[/b][/i]？！这么多人，对一个被人下了药的断腿家伙。”

“不然谁去呢？谁？”

“你就是个混账王八蛋。”

“关于那通电话，我跟你说过对不起了。”

“这跟那通电话没关系！”

“对不起，Frank给我下药了。对不起，我弄断了我的腿。对不起，超级监狱里发生了骚乱，Fisk就要被转移。对不起，Elektra出现了，忍者出现了，还袭击了纽约综合医院。还有……还有Nelson与Murdock，还有Frank的官司。所有这些事我都对不起，Foggy！对不起！”Matt剧烈地喘息着，眼泪在他脸颊上凉得惊人。他的喉咙口处口水粘稠。他的脑袋在旋转，他的四肢沉重，他的胃在翻涌。他挠着自己的脸颊，将自己又晕又疼的脑袋从双手上强行抬起来。但看起来镇定跟感觉很镇定完全不是一码事，特别是当Foggy Nelson那个‘小火车能办到’的心跳声在他耳朵里不断往前、往前、往前，依然不肯让步，依然努力战斗。而且，依然在这里，在房间里，跟他在一起。[color=Silver]（*小火车能办到，Little Engine That Could，美国著名童话故事，宣传乐观勤奋的价值观）[/color]  
    
这样感觉更糟糕，不知何故。老天啊，为什么反而更糟糕？

“帮我。”Matt开口，为了转移他自己的注意力。这个法子奏效了。他整个人完全服从于一个念头：他的城市有麻烦了，而他要去拯救它。“帮我让事情重回正轨。”

Foggy的心跳是他唯一的回答。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：https://music.163.com/#/song?id=405236126&market=baiduqk

不必试图解释你的想法  
我知道事情是怎样  
前一分钟还是爱情  
突然之间就像战场  
一言不合战争就爆发  
为何总是最细枝末节的事情让我们反目相向？  
你的离开让我的世界一片荒芜  
我只身一人没有屏障  
也无法回到从前

两只手被反绑在背后，尽管我何错之有  
噢不要  
我们总是迅速爬高又摔落  
我们为何还要这么做？

我从未打算开战  
你知道我从来无心伤你  
我都不知道我们到底在吵些什么  
为什么爱情总这样，感觉就好像是……  
战场（战场）  
战场（战场）  
战场（战场）  
为什么爱情总这样，感觉就好像是……  
战场（战场）  
战场（战场）  
战场（战场）  
为什么爱情总这样，感觉就好像是……

没人愿意忍住骄傲  
没人愿意缴旗投降  
如果我们无人让步  
那么我俩都会输到一无所有，噢不要

我想你最好是去，拿上你的盔甲（拿上你的盔甲）  
拿上你的盔甲（拿上你的盔甲）  
我想你最好是去，拿上你的盔甲（拿上你的盔甲）  
拿上你的盔甲（拿上你的盔甲）  
我想你最好是去，拿上你的……

今晚我们不妨假装，假装我们还是朋友  
等到早上醒来我们依然和和气气  
因为宝贝啊，我们不是非争吵不可  
而且我也不希望这段感情像是……

战场（战场）  
战场（战场）  
战场（战场）  
为什么爱情总这样，感觉就好像是……  
战场（战场）  
战场（战场）  
战场（战场）  
我想你最好是去，拿上你的盔甲

*12月17日一百四十九更。本章相对短，一次性更完。

*Frank在本章没有出现但又无处不在。Matt脑海里不自觉将Foggy的轻柔心跳和柔和双手拿来跟Frank的激烈心跳和总是留下伤痕的暴力作对比。

Elektra曾经拿走Matt的支具，而Frank也这样干了——却是出于完全不同的原因。前者是拿走支具作诱饵，引Matt追着她跑；后者是釜底抽薪，避免Matt追着他跑。

Frank给Foggy打电话，用他来牵制（以及照顾）Matt——惩罚者操控人心起来并不比Elektra或者Daredevil差。在他的操控下，Matt终于让步，开口对Foggy承认：我需要帮助，我不能一个人做这事。Frank的布局周全体贴是这一章里惩罚者最戳我的点。

Matt立誓要扫荡Frank的每一处安全屋和Elektra的每一处公寓。他为了一切跟他有关无关的事情向Foggy道歉。他完全不懂Foggy生他的气不是因为他们最后一通吵架吵得厉害的电话（第四十六章里那通没有正面描写但Frank听到一鳞半爪的电话）而是因为他强撑逞能不顾自己。他的怒火、他的负罪感和他的全无自我保护意识可能是这一章里的夜魔侠最戳我的三个点。

还剩五章。[/color]


	53. 我们因何而战/Why We Fight

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

噢，我的上帝啊，只剩两章了。两章。我简直不能相信。我预期中的大结局时间在七月中旬，倘若一切顺利的话。

我有一点点想把这一章再重读个一千来次。但我已经面对电脑对成了斗鸡眼儿外加被报告卡活埋。再说了，这章现在再怎么改也不会有什么起色，只不过是换汤不换药地改措辞而已，笑。

这个故事的部分主题曲定得很艰难。我得四处搜索歌词，寻找恰如其分的语句。有时候，我的搜索完全基于歌曲名。但是，这一首歌在我的Spotify上待了好几个月了。这首歌是CBC Radio 2机缘巧合推荐给我的若干歌曲之一（这家电台总是为本故事适时提供主题曲）。Fast Romantics的《我们为何而战/Why We Fight》如此深度契合Frank与Matt的关系。我一直等着用这首歌等着写这一章等到心痒难耐。现在，终于啦。而且这一章之后只剩最后两章，噢，老天呀……[color=Silver]（*加拿大广播电台）[/color]

读者们，亲爱的读者们，你们是我的太阳，你们是我的月亮。你们是一切。没有你们，我绝对不会有能力走这么远。谢谢你们。请，请赏读。

[hr]

[align=center]“现在每一个早晨我醒来，  
我往我的咖啡杯里放又一颗子弹。  
噢，来吧，亲爱的——  
我们的电视上在开战。  
但是没关系：在卧室里，我们有自由。  
在我内心深处，  
我爱你如狂，  
直到黎明晨曦亮。  
我们因何而战，这就是原因。”

——《Why We Fight》，The Fast Romantics[/align]

[hr]

Frank注视着昆斯博罗桥，注视着路障。他靠一件偷来的制服溜进警察的包围圈，冒充紧急行动组的狙击手之一守在天台上。他能看到紧急行动组的五个狙击手。不对，四个。三个。两个。[color=Silver]（*紧急行动组，ESU，隶属纽约警局特别行动局，属于警局里的尖兵组，成员既执行特警的战略战术职能，也执行救援职能，可能涵盖的职能包括火警救援、交通事故救援、狭窄空间救援、骚乱控制、越狱事件、高级别囚犯转监等）[/color]

没了。所有的狙击手都消失了，被阴影吞噬了。

Frank离开他的目镜。他一只手从天台护栏滑向他的贴身武器。能给她一颗子弹的话，引发纽约警局围攻也值当了，但话说回来纽约警局不会有什么反应，因为附近天台上的狙击手可不是自己凭空消失的。 

即使她注意到了他的动作，她也什么都没做。她的双眼视线沿着他的脊柱慢慢爬，像是一把刀。没有脚步声，没有呼吸声，知道她鬼鬼祟祟冒出来的唯一提示是寒风从他身上拂过。“今晚上单飞啊，Castle先生？好惊讶哟。”[color=Silver]（*这里的“好惊讶哟”，作者用了Quelle surprise，法语腔）[/color]

Frank从天台护栏边退开，贴身武器扬起。他发现Elektra稳稳立在他左边的天台护栏上。夜风吹过她的马尾辫、她的盔甲。她拉下蒙住她下半张脸的蒙面巾，露出她锋利的微笑，亮出她双眼里明晃晃的狩猎者的神气。

他扫视着他俩周围的阴影，只是为了确认一下。但他没有浪费很多时间在上头。没必要。Elektra叫他放轻松：“今晚就你我两人。手合会会把守外围，确保纽约警局不会过来搅局。他们可期待这个呢，特别是当我告诉他们你在仓库里对他们的弟兄们使了什么手段之后。”

“我的手段还有的是。”Frank说。他扣住扳机的手指收紧了。手合会在附近干扰意味着他无需低调行事：他不会对纽约警察下杀手，但他会搞死这世界上每一个忍者，如果这是他这辈子能做的最后一件事的话。

Elektra从天台护栏上一跃而下，慢悠悠走过来。“我还以为Matthew会和你一道呢。”  

“他来不了。”

她笑起来，眼睛里狂野的光微微闪动。今晚比她预想的还要好。“是啊，他来不了，对不对？毕竟有你收拾过他。”

Frank什么都没说。他肯定不会告诉她，当他收拾过他之后，夜魔是怎样站不直身开不了口动弹不得。当然了，夜魔还是一直在努力，努力站直，努力说话，努力反抗。站起身就为了往下跌倒。每一次试图战斗都会让他的双膝砸在地上。这事儿永远不会变得容易：看见Red这样的斗士无力挣扎，而且知道是你令他们身陷这个境地。

他不知道她有没有哪个时刻有过同感，就仿佛她打碎了什么东西。夜魔侠这倒霉催的一辈子都是伤心事，从未被人善待过，而她绝对是有份参与，有不少的份儿。

Elektra挑起一边眉毛，好奇心起来了。她的视线绕着周围的天台慢慢打了个转。“你把他绑在哪个地方了么？我打赌Matthew爱死那样了。他最喜欢被人五花大绑。”她的声音压低成密谋者的耳语。“你抓他抓得越紧，他越喜欢你。而你一直抓着他不放，抓得[i][b]可紧可紧[/b][/i]呢。”

“是他抓着我不放。”Frank纠正她。然后，趁她没来得及再次开口挑衅：“嫉妒了？”

她摆了摆头，但她这个动作里有一种刻意的味道，以至于这个动作更像是承认。“他并没有抓着你不放，当你闯进我的顶楼公寓的时候。”

“但他一直回来。不管我怎么努力摆脱他，夜魔侠总是回我身边来。该死，”他往她的僵尸脸上扫了一眼，以便更好地看到她的脸嫌弃地一皱。“我杀了医生也没能摆脱他。他也为了你那么干？依然会回来，就算你杀了人？可别跟我装你没杀过人。”

“医生不重要。”

“没有人对他来说不重要，小甜心。我还以为你现在已经搞明白这一点了呢。”   

Elektra对他怒目而视。她的眼睛眯缝成了刀锋一线。然后，她冷静下来，伸展她的长腿，慢慢地围着他绕圈。她这是从天台护栏跳进拳击场内了。“这事儿那么容易，是不是啊？”

她等着他追问什么事容易；Frank没让她如愿。他朝她扣下扳机。一把戟的尖齿缠上他的手，敲掉他手里的枪。他伸手去抽他踝部的佩枪，但Elektra扬手给他腰间的贯穿伤来了一记，然后是他脖子。接着，他踝部的武器没了；Elektra的动作快到模糊，Frank根本不知它去了哪里。

“Matthew总是装傻，表面看起来软弱。”她说。Frank蹬地起身，抓住她的手腕，让她拿不到继续扎他的机会。Elektra利用他自己的动量对付他。她将他拉近身前，摆身，然后将他过肩摔回到天台的地上。“他总是一副受伤的小模样。你都不知道是该结束他受的苦呢，还是给他更多苦头吃吃。”他俩现在扭打在一起。她每说一句话就朝他的脑袋、他的胸口、他的贯穿伤上来一记。血从他的防弹背心下涌出来，一直流到他的裤子腰间。Frank一有机会就还手反击，但是，该死，她的速度很快。她的速度是Red的一点五倍。“而且啊，[i][b]他让你那样做[/b][/i]。他让你伤害他。所以咯，他肯定是特别蠢。他肯定是特别软弱。那样子的话，毁了他还有什么意义呢？”

她一条胳膊环住他的脖子，三叉戟尖抵住他腋下，抵住防弹背心罩不住的地方。她精心地、耐心地传达着她要表达的观点。Frank撕扯着她的头发、她的脖子、她的脸，白热的温度横贯他胸膛。

“你以为啊，等得足够久的话，”Elektra毫不动摇地在他耳边吐气低语，“这个世界自然会毁掉他。而他也让世界伤害他，就像他让你。”

Frank还在反抗，但她消失了。她直接松开手，撤回身，连武器一起撤走。直到他再次站起身，她才回到他身边。

她没有杀他。她他妈的为什么不杀他？该死，她这是来和他聊天的，是吗？

“但是他不会被粉碎。”看来他们的确是来聊天的。“永远都不会。不会因为你，不会因为这个世界。而那些曾经看起来骇人听闻的痛苦后来就不再有多少力度了。不如停下来。把痛苦挡开。他说，不许杀人——”Frank挡开一击。“——所以你就不杀人了。”他重拳击打她；Elektra听凭鲜血从她裂开的嘴唇上往下滴，“他乞求怜悯，所以你就给他。突然之间，甚至都没有意识到，你在让步，你在被粉碎。而你听任它发生。你听任他粉碎你。”   

她滑步闪开，停下，转身。城市作为背景，衬托出她精致轮廓的坚硬线条。她的双眼因为身经百战而冷酷，颧骨锋利如刃，眉毛在沉思中放松舒展。Frank停下来。他的身体是麻木的，虽然肾上腺素在游走，虽然疼痛在肆虐。某种近似于绝望的情绪从他体内升腾起来，因为他他妈的是在骑马持矛朝风车冲锋，因为他是在和海洋宣战。他曾经想知道她是否有此同感，而与此同时，她也想知道他有没有想过他本来可以——差点儿可以——[i][b]本来应该[/b][/i]毁掉那小子，当他有机会的时候，当他以为愚蠢单纯就只是愚蠢的时候。

Frank半心半意地以为Red会在此刻从天而降，正好利用他该死的外号说点俏皮话儿。接下来无事发生令他失望。而他在失望则更加令他失望。[color=Silver]（*这里的话有点绕：小黑以为小红会来→小红没来，对此，小黑很失望→小黑会失望是因为他居然对小红有期望了，他居然动摇了自己，小黑更加失望）[/color]

“我不会粉碎。”他回答。

Elektra锋利地斜睨他一眼。她也很失望。“我也正是这么想的，直到我为他死。”

“所以，怎么的？这就是我在这里的原因？为夜魔侠死一次？”

她脸上那表情呀：她的嘴唇不快地撅起，眼睛闪着钢一样的寒光。她的失望完全是因为另一个不相干的原因：她几乎把事情一个字一个字掰给他听了，他却依然没明白她他妈的到底在说什么。

Fisk乘坐的转监车车灯在桥的远端亮起。Elektra表情冷淡下来，往夜色里退开一步，她的头朝着狙击步枪偏了偏。Frank来回看看她，看看枪，再看看远处的车灯。他们共同的无奈宿命在空气里荡漾。这场战争根本不是战争。这是一场单打独斗，看谁能率先力压对方，然后夜魔侠会出现荡平胜者。

Frank大步往前走，他一条腿拖在身后。Elektra在他左手边，Fisk从他右手边的街道过来。她的动作太快，他不可能用步枪一次性放倒两边，而Fisk的转监车不会在大战中坐等。他只能二选一。

“你错了。”Frank在狙击枪后面就位。 

“错在哪里？”Elektra问。

“为夜魔侠死——那不叫粉碎。”

押送的警车和转监车开过来了。他假装在追踪车辆的轮胎，装得有模有样。他数着秒。再过几秒钟它们就会驶下桥梁。再过两分钟车辆会从他蹲守的位置开过去，越过狙击枪的射程。

“一炉，两炉，以角换——”

Frank猛然将步枪转向Elektra站立的地方。她一把三叉戟握在手里，朝他迎上来。

[i][b]咣。[/b][/i]

步枪飞到一边，子弹射入夜幕。火星四溅，因为有一根金属棍棒砸在枪膛上。一根双节短棍弹起来，撞上Elektra舞动的三叉戟，然后荡回到从临近天台上跳下来的黑影子手里。

Elektra面露的喜色点亮了整个天台。而且该死，她还给那小子来了句引荐词。“说到夜魔啊。”

夜魔侠以蹲姿落地，然后起身。他带角的影子遮住了天空中的星辰。路灯照在他身上，加上雪色映衬，他的红色盔甲仿佛在发光。“夜魔必会出现。”他说。

Frank连白眼都不稀罕翻。他失望了，又一次，但这一次是因为别的理由，而且，这一次的失望感没那么强烈。“操，他当然会出现。”然后，他揪住Elektra，他们开始厮打。

双节短棍又一次飞过来，重重击打在Frank脚旁边的天台上。他没去理会——判断失误。短棍往Red的方向飞回去，但是金属线，那根该死的金属线，卷住他的腿，将他扯得站不稳。Frank滑开一米左右，在天台上踉跄着寻找平衡，寻找Elektra。最后他放弃了他的努力，在地上就地一滚，注意力全盘放回到Red身上。

那小子两条腿大踏步穿过天台，身体平衡控制得很好，看不出他哪条腿断过。Frank留意到他左踝跟左膝之间的固定器——它并不明显，要不是他知道它的存在。给Red制作盔甲的人活儿很漂亮。他制造的这件东西跟夜魔侠的制服很搭。夹板在左腿内外两侧都有，用几根带子固定住，很结实，结实到Red能够走路。但那小子冲入战局的时候依然青睐双拳。他用重拳击退Elektra，格挡，最终借助她没预料到的当胸一脚占据上风。

Frank很耐心地花时间重新找回场子：他试探着挥出几拳。Red反应迟缓，这让Frank精神为之一振。“看起来是累了嘛。”

Red揪住他，合身抱住，然后他俩像一吨砖块般沉重倒地。没办法透过面罩看清他的眼睛，但Red垂在身侧的双手在发抖，努力想要维持握拳的姿势。“我在恢复。”

Elektra从侧面倏然冒出：Frank将Red拽倒，赶在她扑到他俩身上来之前闪避开来。“还不够好。”

Red从Frank的掌握下用力挣脱，拦住朝Frank猛冲过来的Elektra。该死，他们三个是彼此的镜像。这与其说是一场打斗，不如说是一场该死的对话。就像一场对话一样，那小子引她参与进来，进来，进来，直到天台上没有别人，只有他俩在，直到她的注意力完全聚焦在他身上。

Frank两步并一步地穿过天台。他握住他的狙击步枪，准星瞄准Fisk护送车队的头车。他没有说出口，没有给Red从他和Elektra的见鬼纠缠中抽身的契机。但这是一句无声的[i][b]一炉，两炉，以角换分[/b][/i]。他身后依稀传来一句“[i][b]别，FRANK！[/b][/i]”。接下来，三枪快速连发。

车胎爆了。一辆护卫车猛然转向，撞上另一辆护卫车。装甲转监车砰地追尾。要是说Fisk在路上安排了人手，他们现在就该趁乱冲出来了；但没有人冲出来。手合会封锁控制了整条线路。

警察被麻醉镖放倒。忍者确保他不必担心其他狙击手。但空中支援呼啦啦转着螺旋桨往这个方向聚拢。他的时间本就不多，Red扑过来之后就更少。Red抓住他防弹衣背心的领子，发力将他扯开。Frank重拳将Red击退。但那小子并没有让步多少。话说回来，既然Elektra强力回归战局了，这里也没有多少空间可让步。

Frank立即改换战术。Red也一样。他们两个人的关注点都在她身上，虽说一个人在攻击，一个人在捍卫。Frank搏杀Elektra的努力被Red化解；他挡开Red的努力被Elektra阻挠。在某一个时间点上，Frank同时抓住了活力四射忍者二人组，Elektra一只手抓住Red的脸另一只手揪着Frank的脖子，而Red既抓着她的手臂又抓着Frank的手臂。

“我操，这他妈的是天底下最蠢——”

“那就停手。”Red告诉他。 

“你最好是乖乖照办。”Elektra兴高采烈。她的视线掠过Frank，转向下面的街道。转监车那边发出一声响亮的捶门声。“听起来呀，Wilson就快逃走了。你动作要是再不快点儿，手合会就别无选择只能帮你干活。”

“Frank，别。”

“Frank，快。”

“噢，耶稣啊……”这俩人。Frank一脚朝Elektra踹过去，重燃战火。Red立即插手；Frank将那小子甩到一边，直到他的靴子顶上天台护栏。  
   
他该收手了。但就算想到这一点，Frank依然办不到。他用力推，那小子就听任他推。见鬼，那该死的狡诈小姑娘的声音在他脑海里响起：[i][b]他让你那样做[/b][/i]。Red让他推，所以Frank就继续推。他的力道出自怒火，冲着该死的夜魔侠，还有那些塑造他的人，那些界定他的人。这座城市，[i][b]Red的[/b][/i]城市。这座该死的城市。这座夺走了他妻子跟儿女、夺走了Red的父亲、夺走了Red的姑娘而且好几次险些夺走Red的天谴之城。在Frank身下，城市张开血盆大口，露出一个巨大的深不见底大洞，而它收缩，收缩，收缩成针孔大小的点，集中在Red怒吼的脸上。

一只手抓住Frank的二头肌，一条胳膊环住他的脖子。Frank继续推，Red就让他推，一直让他推，直到Frank感觉到他的重心有一点点过于前倾。夜魔侠的脸猛然沉下来，神采点燃了他面罩上眼睛处的不透明红色部分。他的左脚蹬在天台护栏上。

Red在冷笑。

他用力一蹬。

他拽着Frank一起越过护栏。

Frank随他一同坠落。 

[hr]

坠落并不是立刻发生的：Frank的双脚离地之前还曾有过片刻的挣扎踯躅，但重力总归是赢家。Red的双手都不得空，所以，他断掉的骨头没有保护，一点保护都没有。他宁可实打实砸到地上也不愿拿别人的安全犯险。

哪怕是Frank的。

Frank告诉自己：攻击是这样子的，一个不小心就会失控。当这一套说辞不管用，他转而提醒自己这是任务。等到他穷尽一切借口，时间也耗光了：城市攫住他俩，拽着他俩直直向坚硬水泥跌落。Frank一只手移了移位，护住Red的后颈，另一只手伸出按在Red的胸膛上，但不是抵住胸骨，而是肩膀下方柔软无骨的地方。

Red松开原本揽住Frank脖子的手，结结实实地推了他一把。他的双节短棍嗖地飞起，铿地撞上他们头顶上的什么东西。重力将Frank从Red身边扯开，让他结结实实地落在水泥地上；夜魔侠从上俯冲下来，蹲落在离他不远的位置。

Frank一丁点儿时间都没浪费，立刻将自己从人行道上揭起来。他不去想疼痛，也忽略掉顺着他后颈流下来的鲜血和纠结成团的五脏六腑。他纵身朝该死的夜魔侠扑过去，拳脚齐下，全力以赴想要突破那小子捷如闪电的防御。他的努力悉数无效。“你就是不能让我逮到他。你他妈的就是不能好好躺下。”Frank终于一拳揍在那小子肚子上，赢得了一声令人满意的喘息作为回应。Red被这一记揍得呼吸艰难，晕头转向，无力地听任Frank将他揪住。Frank倾身凑近。“你就是不能好好跟Nelson待一块儿。”

他在冷笑：虽说鲜血淋漓，神情恍惚。“是他开车送我过来的。急不可耐想要离开。”  

“谁不是呢。”

Red大笑。“这就是你打电话给他的原因？为了让他能摆脱我？”

“为了让我能摆脱你。”Frank猛地将他双手从那小子身上撤走。他像是被烫伤了，被污染了。妈的，夜魔侠——该死的夜魔侠——直接将他从天台上掀了下来。所以，当那小子的冷笑消失的时候他更觉快意。Frank能清楚想象出他面罩下的面孔，Red因为受伤因为被背叛因为内疚而拧起来的脸仿佛就在他眼前。这些情绪比断掉的腿更伤人，比横死的医生更伤人，而且全都指向Frank。

这一次，他的心跳大概没有露他的底。要是跟那小子说他打电话给Nelson的真正原因，Frank很清楚全部愤怒会指向哪里，而他想要夜魔侠的怒火全情投入指向他。

那小子脸上的表情回来了。这一次表情毅然决然。他朝着Frank当胸扑过来，金属刮擦过砖块。Elektra跳落在垃圾桶上，紧接着就势一滚加入混战。这他妈的又是天台的重演。杀招被守护的努力截断。Elektra刺拳如飞，Red则在出重拳的同时奋力格挡。她的一把三叉戟被那小子夺走，但她努力守住了剩下那把。Frank动用一身蛮力冲破他们的招数：面对他俩那套见鬼的忍术，这是他唯一的优势。

这一招基本挺奏效的。Red的有限精力终于耗光。Frank一拳招呼在他下巴上，Elektra扫他下盘，将他排除出战局。取代了他的位置的Elektra速度够快，力道也够狠，完全弥补了Red的出局。她那把三叉戟划过他的防弹背心，撕开骷髅头。Frank一脚踹上她持戟的手，狠狠碾到砖墙上，希望能将她的手腕踹折；用她的另一只手，Elektra一把扣住Frank的后脑勺，将他重重撞到同一堵墙上。

Frank抬起头。他的脑袋在一阵一阵地疼，他的眉骨处血糊糊的，Elektra的利爪抵在他下颚。他一掌将三叉戟拍开。Elektra扬声大笑。“你要拿那玩意儿指着我，你最好是愿意把它用起来。”

她亮出森森白牙，微笑。“噢，我乐意至极。但是我跟你说过的，”她身体前倾，压低声音成耳语。这一次，没人在他身上戳洞，所以Frank听得清清楚楚：“我等着看他怎么粉碎你。”

滚烫的感觉涌上心头，穿过他的胸口，像是有人扔下了一枚该死的氢弹。“接着看呗。”他激她。

她的确有此打算，但是一声高喊突然在街上响起。他俩都听得出来这人是谁。

Frank全身凉下来。

“Matthew。”Elektra低声说。

他俩同时开始拔足狂奔。 

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/bqwQ88t3c1a2?spm=a1z1s.6659509.0.0.tsI8ph[/url]

虽然我穷得要命  
但我买了一把破旧吉他  
我工作到凌晨四点  
在一间破烂酒吧

我们因何而战，这就是原因  
我们因何而战，这就是原因

我知道我们都很穷  
不要让亿万富翁赢  
我们手头东西不多，但我们都饥饿  
它在我们皮肤下燃烧

我们因何而战，这就是原因  
我们因何而战，这就是原因

噢，来吧，亲爱的  
我们的电视上战开展  
但是没关系  
在卧室里我们有自由  
在我内心深处  
我爱你如狂  
直到黎明晨曦亮

我们因何而战，这就是原因  
我们因何而战，这就是原因

来把你的手掌按在我的心脏上  
我心里有一支乐队在大步前行  
它演奏着  
某个汪洋孤岛的国歌  
在那里人人都重若千钧  
在那里人人都有自由意志

我们因何而战，这就是原因

现在每一个早晨我醒来，  
我往我的咖啡杯里放又一颗子弹。

噢，来吧，亲爱的——  
我们的电视上在开战。  
但是没关系：在卧室里，我们有自由。  
在我内心深处，  
我爱你如狂，  
直到黎明晨曦亮。

我们因何而战，这就是原因  
我们因何而战，这就是原因  
我们因何而战，这就是原因  
我们因何而战，这就是原因

*12月17日双更一百五十更。

倒数第五章！

顺便为篇首配一张我喜欢的漫画图。  
[attachimg]92952[/attachimg]

*12月20日第一百五十一更。

*12月21日，冬至第一百五十二更。

故事在这里结束大家觉得怎么样？惩罚者和黑空忙着打成一团的时候，夜魔侠被忍者抽冷子杀死了。

还剩最后四章。[/color]


	54. 战士/Warriors

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

在数次大规模重写之后，一切变得显而易见：这些事件需要分成两个不同章节完成。我从本故事伊始便努力想要给情绪的节拍留出空间，让它们独立、不言自明。而这一章里的节拍还真是乱落如雨——无论字面还是比喻——所以我把这个事件切分成了两章。（*节拍，beat，同时还有“击打”的意思，所以这里是双关）

另外，我还需要一个尾声章。

这样子，我先前只剩两章的预计就不准确了——实际上，本章之后还剩三章。往好里想，下一章的绝大部分都已经完成了。我只需要对全面战争之后的混乱后果进行润色微调（各位追文的读者们，这是本故事的第八百五十七个出乎意料之处）。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，有你们陪伴我这一趟旅程真是无比愉快呢。我依然想在七月结束之前完成本故事。我希望你们喜欢本章。

举杯！

“再见了，我已离开尘世荣登天上王座  
但请勿为我哭泣  
因为我  
爱而无悔  
我们已经取得了现在的成就，不要半途放弃（不要半途放弃）  
我们是战士，是我们塑造了这座城。”

——《Warriors》，Imagine Dragons

Matt撑起身体，他的一侧脸颊从地面上擦过。他其实很享受水泥地给他的干脆利落的一吻和这一点点冰冷。他把他的思绪集中在当下，集中在寒意上，而非他水面浮油一样漂浮着的思绪和流沙一般快速下陷的感官。Melvin警告过他，说过这副固定器会不舒服。但不止于此：他左膝和左踝处紧到悸痛。他的注意力禁不住陷在这事儿里，就像他左胫骨处的血液循环一样不畅通。

他几乎是不假思索地撑着站起身。他疲惫的肌肉酸痛不堪，但他忍不住被Elektra和Frank的混战声吸引过去；远处警察的呼喝声被武士刀和弓弦声截断。转监车的锤门声已经停止了，取而代之是沉重而缓慢的脚步声：一个被化纤衣物及监狱洗涤剂的气味包裹着的庞然大物在寻找掩护，因为周围全是居高临下站在天台上的忍者。

四面八方都在爆发战争。Matt的身体拧来拧去，权衡着他的选择。此时，天台上一根弓弦嘣一声，一支箭射在在马路上迟缓游走的大号巨人脚下。如果这不算邀请的话，Matt不知道什么算。他奔跑起来，祈祷着Elektra和Frank不会干掉彼此，祈祷忍者不要对警察痛下杀手，祈祷活靶子Wilson Fisk能找到掩护。

Fisk的心跳像是鼓的声线，在他耳朵里有它自己的一套特质。跟Frank一样，他的心跳忽而起忽而落。但跟Frank不一样，Fisk的心跳顺着他的脖子挤出来，所以，他的整个低音部分带着一点尖而细的转音。看到夜魔侠，Fisk的心跳节奏立刻变了。

“你！”Fisk大吼。“我听人说你已经死了！”

“你听到的消息错误。”Matt纵身跃起。街道两边的天台上，手合会冲着他们箭下如雨。他将Fisk扑到一边。

Fisk相应地朝他扑过来，怒吼，大喊。

这和上次监狱里的正面遭遇不一样。上一次，Matt没有戒备。他当时没想到Fisk的心跳会骤然加快，也没想到桌子对面的Fisk会突然爆发。再者，他那个时候不可以回应，因为他当时的身份是Matt Murdock。而他现在是夜魔侠，所以，Matt拧身从Fisk手中闪开。他追踪着箭簇破空的嗖嗖声，并且面露淡淡得意的一笑，因为他注意到箭矢跟刚刚不一样了：忍者在无奈地掂量。一方面，他们奉命要控制或者杀掉Fisk；另一方面，他们接到的命令是不得伤害夜魔侠。

Matt的血液暖起来。这份暖意像毯子，盖住了他左腿的疼痛、他心脏的每一下费力泵动、他肌肉的竭力运转、他受伤的指关节；每一次的有惊无险，Wilson双手跟忍者箭簇之间的每一寸短短距离，它们都是他的祈祷。Matt往Fisk的腹部、腰部和大腿结结实实来了好几拳。他用双节短棍的金属线缠住Fisk的脖子，用力拉扯，帮他避开一支箭矢。

他们躬身躲在街道另一头的巴士站后头。有机玻璃板给他们提供了一定的掩护，但这挡不住手合会想要突破这层保护的努力。Matt听到他们的呼吸从天台上落下来，就像水从被子弹打成筛子的水塔里往外涌。有些忍者前往周围，去对付纽约警局和控制外围。还有些忍者围住他和Fisk。

Fisk伸出手；Matt避开，却很晚才意识到Fisk还有一条腿也朝着他踹过来。用力的一脚把他放倒在人行道上，呼吸喘不上来。他卯足力道拉扯短棍，让Fisk疲于应付地斜了斜身。抓紧时间，Matt匆匆躲开，成功躲到Fisk的攻击范围之外。但Fisk朝前猛扑，一脚狠狠踩在Matt胸口。

肋骨在嘎吱响。Matt高喊一声。Fisk的心跳自上而下狠狠地落在他身上。“我本来是想留你到最后的。先干掉你的警察，你的法官，你的律师。然后再把你的城市夷为平地！”

Matt朝左猛扯双节短棍。Fisk的那几句话差点没噎在喉咙口。“计划真逊，Wilson。你想要把纽约夷平，你得从我身上踩过去。”

Fisk短促爆出一声大笑。被挣断的脚铐依然锁在他双踝上，随着他抬脚往下跺的动作铛啷作响。“乐意之极！”

躲开第一脚很容易。但躲开下一脚则不是。Matt拖动双腿试图避开袭击，但Fisk脚上监狱标配鞋子的软鞋底依然踩上了他的左踝。

固定器戳到他腿上。

Matt拒绝惨叫出声。他将全部的疼痛和怒火转换成保卫左腿之战：他拽着绕过Fisk脖子的金属线，用他没受过伤的右腿踢向Fisk。随着Wilson的体重转移过来，固定器上的压力越来越大，濒临折断边缘，也让他的腿濒临移位边缘，让他濒临被再次打碎的边缘。Fisk承受了冲击力，而冲击波如同涟漪通过他庞大的身形传递过来，让Matt无比清晰地感觉到他俩的距离越来越近。歌利亚力压大卫。（*典出圣经撒母耳记，歌利亚是非利士人的勇士和巨人，被年轻的大卫（未来的以色列国王）打败和杀死，这两个圣经人物在此比喻Fisk和Matt的巨大体型差）

Matt终于振作起来，朝Fisk猛扑。他的努力赢得当头一拳。他的双节短棍被打飞。水泥地接住了他。开裂的巴士站台玻璃在簌簌往下掉落。又一箭射在有机玻璃板上，公交站台快要整个倒下。幸亏Fisk往前猛冲了过来。虽然Matt在挣扎避免他脖子被勒，但他的左腿获得了自由，固定器也还未折断。

他被猛扑着撞上巴士站的有机玻璃墙。沉默弥漫在街头。没有呼吸，没有心跳。混凝土和砖块包围着对峙中的他和Fisk。Matt甚至都不再听得到远处警察的声音了。

Matt抓住Fisk的两只手腕——他自己的双手小到可怜。在Wilson Fisk的体型面前，他的出脚踢打微乎其微，何况他身后的有机玻璃墙还在噼啪开裂。

“我本来是想慢慢收拾你，夜魔侠。我本来想让你慢慢迎来你的幸福结局。但我想我等得已经太久。我推迟了我的满足感，但我只是为此受到惩罚，因为我的等待，因为我的耐心，现在甚至被那些腌臜所惩罚欺凌，是你放纵这些腌臜孳生，在你的城市！”

Fisk一边说，一边击打Matt断掉的肋骨。疼痛以蛮力将Matt的注意力从快要整个倒下的巴士站上引开，也忽略了他自己纠结心脏的钝痛（他的确是放任他们孳生了，他的确是）。他留意到从街道那头突然冒出的沉重脚步声。在他身后，穿过裂开的玻璃墙，传来人临终之前喉鸣般的心跳声和沉重的呼吸声；在这套声音旁边是轻悄如耳语般的动作和快要隐形的呼吸。带着老茧的训练有素手指从一个被麻醉药放倒的警察枪套里抽出一把配枪；同时，一把三叉戟在寒风里吟唱。

面具藏住了他眼中的悲伤。能看到的只有从他脸上掠过的冷笑。Fisk的心跳速度翻了个个儿。Matt将他的体重倚在巴士站仍在噼啪开裂的站牌墙上。“这不是惩罚，”他宣布。

在他身后，穿过蛛网般裂缝密布的玻璃站牌，传来的是Frank低沉的喉音：“一炉，两炉——”

Matt扬声，压住Fisk雷鸣般的心跳。“这是希望。”

“——以角换分。”

第一颗子弹准确找到裂缝相交的薄弱点。它啪地穿过玻璃，在Fisk的脖子上擦出一道血痕。第二颗子弹击中Fisk没有掩体保护的腰际。他闷哼一声，手劲儿泄了。Matt趁机狠狠将Fisk的手臂打开。他两只脚稳稳站到地上——两条腿因不同程度的疼痛和疲劳而悸动——然后，Matt奋力和Fisk厮打，将他推到伤害范围之外，因为Elektra也加入战局。

Matt尽全力格挡Elektra的攻击，但是，这次和Elektra对敌有点不一样。她向来不留手；她每一次下场搏斗都带着绝杀的意图。而现在，她穿过他的防线，以如此残酷高效的暴力，以复杂的残忍。她将他从她肩膀上方过肩甩过去，以便靠近Fisk。

与此同时，Frank从巴士站的另一边绕了过来。他的行动与Elektra的目的一样，丝毫没有被Matt劝阻他的努力所影响。他在说“Frank，不要。”以及“Frank，停下来，”以及“Frank，拜托。”惩罚者嘘声让他滚蛋，然后轻松地闪身加入与Fisk的对战——太轻松了，几乎就像是Elektra有意为他留了个位置。

因为她的确是为他留了个位置。Elektra Natchios，黑空，手合会的人形武器，用她手中的三叉戟在Fisk的双臂、双腿以及身侧戳出一个又一个伤口。非致命——所有攻击都非致命。她的最后一击是将她的武器送进Fisk肩膀下方。他咆哮着，半个身体胡乱挥舞，朝着附近的建筑撞过去，朝着街灯撞过去，企图将她扑倒。但Elektra动作太快，心思太机敏，让他的努力徒劳无功。她的五指紧紧握住三叉戟并抵住末端的圆柄。Elektra挥动她的武器像是扳动驾驶杆，让Fisk鲜血淋漓皮开肉绽地忽而往这，忽而往那。Fisk的愤怒只是进一步激起了她的兴奋之情；上帝啊，她爱死这个游戏了，因为她的利爪可以同时伤到那么多人。Fisk在手舞足蹈地咆哮；而Frank也加入了打斗。Matt试图强行闯入他们之间，但是被逼迫退了回去。

Matt拾起他的双节短棍，扔出去，在Frank终于可以扣下扳机之前将枪从Frank手中打飞。双节短棍没能回到他手里，因为它被Elektra打到一边。所以Matt冲向三个混战中的人。他调整他的五感，寻找他们之间的空档。Matt猛冲，找到自己的切入点，并成功置身于这场可笑而纠结的人类暴力之中。挥舞的拳脚在致命的袭击和铁桶般的防御之间来回摆动，令沮丧无力的情绪达到新高。Matt无法预测他这是搞到什么样的事里头去了：他拦截了Frank杀意十足的一击，但差点用脸接了惩罚者一拳，因为Fisk插入混乱之中。然后他俩都切换了目标，转而打Fisk。

混战翻翻滚滚重回马路中央。Matt找回了他的短棍。他贴地翻滚穿过Frank和Elektra的防守，揪住Fisk，并利用Elektra的三叉戟，学她那样驱使这个体格庞大的巨人。但这套动作让他中途咽下好几口血。Fisk的双臂上上下下都是被Elektra戳出来的血洞，脖子上有一长条灼伤的伤痕，拜Frank的子弹所赐。Fisk狂跳的脉搏开始在Matt脑子里敲响警钟：他越生气，失血就越多，死得也越快，即使没有Frank和Elektra帮忙。

有什么东西被扔到他身后：Matt无法分辨是什么，因为Fisk制造出的噪音太大。他用几记重拳打得Fisk晕头转向，然后把注意力转向掩护。他脚步蹒跚，头脑晕眩。他很累，四肢八骸（包括他甚至根本不知道存在的地方）哪哪都疼。Fisk的心跳像锤子砸在他的脊柱上。Elektra的心跳像利爪撕挠着他的身侧。Frank的心跳——该死，Frank的心跳是节奏稳定的枪声大作，是永不停歇的战争。

当他感知到枪的存在时，Matt的血真的像是寒冰冷彻底。这把枪被故意拿到足够近的地方，让他的耳朵能捕捉到，但又足够远，确保他对此无能为力。Frank手上的老茧擦过枪柄。Elektra在附近徘徊，几近无声。交易完成。她之前一直对Fisk的肩膀下手，当她明明可以刺穿心脏；Frank的准星则擦过Fisk的脖子，当他本可以一枪爆头。他俩这样做出于同样的原因，但也出于迥然不同的原因。

在那一刻，街道在Matt的感官里变得如此清晰：陷阱布置妥当，绳子已抽紧；命令已下达，承诺在风中摇摆，难说是坚守是破碎。他们之间的联系——脆弱易碎但又不可动摇的联系——正在屈服于他们所施展的暴力的重重压力。Elektra和Frank肩并肩往前走，构成一个随时可能发生变化的脆弱联盟，尤其是当Elektra发出一个让手合会从天台上冲下来的信号时。弓弦拉紧；刀刃在冬天的空气中歌唱。

掩护。他们需要掩护。

转监车的门在冬日的微风里吱呀呀响。

Matt尽可能把Fisk往囚车的方向赶，同时一边躲避涌上来的忍者和Elektra闪电般的动作。囚车深处在他感官里是一个空洞的空白，是供轻悄的忍者呼吸和弗兰克粗重吐气回荡的回音室。Matt让Fisk处在囚车与他之间的直线上，打算将他从开着的车门一脚踹进囚车内。他没有去想这个动作是否明智——他没有这个时间。附近手合会的忍者太多，他没办法深思抬脚踹Fisk这个动作会给他带来多大的痛苦。他不假思索就去做了，因为有人即将丧命的可能性迫在眉睫：所以他不假思索地抬起那条伤腿，开始干正事，结果，Fisk攫住了他的腿。

他的左腿。

Frank毫不犹豫。他当然不会犹豫：事关那条腿。事关那条天杀的腿。

砰。

子弹在Fisk的手臂上钻了个新的洞。他惨呼着缩回手。Matt一脚将他踹到转监车深处，重重关上铁门，用双节短棍的金属线缠住门把手。忍者们朝他伸手；Matt将他们挡开，并急匆匆收紧金属线。更多枪声响起，撂倒了他身边的忍者，但在此时，Fisk从囚车内冲上前，猛撞锁住的车门。Matt被他撞得跌开，笔直朝向Frank奔跑过来的身形。

他摔倒在地上。而Fisk在砸门，用他另一只手用力拉扯着短棍的金属线。一切声音和动作都让人晕头转向。囚车被忍者重重包围。Fisk在高喊，Frank在低吼，囚车内人体湿哒哒地用力拍打铁门的声音在回响。刀出鞘，箭在弦，但都蓄力未发。当Matt集中注意力试图搞明白他们为何不动手时，他唯一注意到的是Elektra顺着街道大步朝他走过来，姿态倨傲。

Matt朝Frank扑过去，争夺后者的注意力。扭打中，他将Frank扑到了囚车门边上。Frank站直身往回冲，但他被人掐住了脖子：Fisk肥厚的双手从囚车两扇门被拉开的缝隙里伸出来，扼住Frank的颈项。

肾上腺素在Matt体内激增。他朝门扑过去，一脚让门夹住Fisk伸在外头的双腕上。于是囚车内又是一声惨嚎，这一次让他心满意足，特别是当Frank从Fisk手中挣脱并一个翻滚让到一边时。

Matt抓住双节短棍，使力拉紧，将门紧紧锁上。他的动作正及时，因为Fisk又一次朝车门发起了猛扑。“我会宰了你们每一个人！”他一面怒吼，一面像一具冲车一样猛撞车门，身体每一次撞击都伴随着湿哒哒的啪嗒声。“我会宰了你们这群人！你们的家人！每一个听说过你们名字的人都会死！”（*古代攻城器械，在四轮车上安装撞木，前裹铁皮，以反复冲撞的力量破坏城墙或城门）

“闭嘴，Wilson。”Matt叹着气说。他转过身，直面在他身后凛然等候的两套心跳以及云翳一样不死忍者的呼吸。他和Frank几乎立即陷入新一场混乱的互殴。但Elektra猛冲过来时，Matt发现他和Frank在协力拦她。然后，结盟再次改变：Matt同时抵抗他俩两人，用他最后的力量将他们逐回人行道上。

Matt摇摇晃晃直起身，一度差点栽倒。对方是一大群人：Frank，Elektra，Fisk，手合会。他被包围了，重重包围。血从他嘴里和制服下往下滴。每一次呼吸都构成对他折断肋骨的冲击，每一步都是对他痊愈中左腿的削弱。但他死死挡在他们和Fisk之间。该死，他挡在这里，就算是忍者攀上囚车，弓弦拉满蓄势待发，武士刀在空气来挥舞低吟。他挡在这里，就算是Fisk威胁他，猛撞车门，流血流得命在旦夕，就算是Frank手持还剩最后一枚子弹的枪訾骂他，就算是Elektra柔声但坚定地说：“别挡道。”

Matt双手在身侧握拳。“不。”

阅读愉快！

译者注：

*本章标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：https://genius.com/4223244

当你还是孩子，你就会耐心等待，远远仰望  
但你一直清楚，  
别人闲逛时，你在努力  
当你还是少年，你会半夜睁着眼睛，盘算着  
你会给世界带来怎样的改变  
尽管那时这还是遥远的梦想

我们已经取得了现在的成就，不要半途放弃（不要半途放弃）  
我们是战士，是我们塑造了这座城（这座城）  
我们已经取得了现在的成就，不要半途放弃（不要半途放弃）  
我们是战士，是我们塑造了这座城（这座城）  
当这里还一无所有的时候

那一刻会到来，而你必须脱颖而出  
证明自己实力  
你的精神永不磨灭  
再见了，我已离开尘世荣登天上王座  
但请勿为我哭泣  
因为我爱而无悔

我们已经取得了现在的成就，不要半途放弃（不要半途放弃）  
我们是战士，是我们塑造了这座城（这座城）  
我们已经取得了现在的成就，不要半途放弃（不要半途放弃）  
我们是战士，是我们塑造了这座城（这座城）  
当这里还一无所有的时候

*我有点蠢，还以为昨天是冬至——居然不是。那么，今天12月22日冬至补一更吧。

最后四章。这几章也许会更得慢，因为……场面太混乱了。

*12月23日一百五十四更。

*12月24日平安夜一百五十五更。圣诞快乐。预计下一更本章能更完。

*12月25日一百五十六更。圣诞快乐。


	55. 在所不惜/Whatever It Takes

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

我不知所措。

趁着本章新鲜出炉，我在这里敲下篇首附言。通常而言，我会花一晚上琢磨消化，作一些最后关头的调整，并且回回大家的留言。但这一章完事儿了。不管还有什么小修小改，本章就是这样了，而我，我不知所措。

读者们，亲爱的读者们，你们馈赠给我那么多，我希望这一章给你们回报。谢谢你们。请赏读。

[hr]

[align=center]“我是表示省略的撇号。  
我只是一个符号，为了提醒你人生不止于此。  
我是体制的产物，它所造成的灾难，  
但我同时也是典范，虽说我病入膏肓。  
现在我终于不再苟延残喘，  
但我这一走至少走得心安……  
在所不惜，  
因为我钟爱肾上腺素在我血管里游走。  
我在所不惜，  
因为我钟爱挣脱镣铐破茧而出那一瞬。”

——《Whatever It Takes》，Imagine Dragons[/align]

[hr]

“不。” 

Frank翻了一记巨大白眼。那小子站着，摇摇晃晃，以一敌众。四面八方都是他的敌人，但他依然站在这里，准备着投入下一个回合。

忍者向前猛扑。Frank动了起来；车顶上有一名忍者，箭簇指向那小子的脑袋。Elektra叫停了那个混蛋。她往前迈出小小（但是恶狠狠）的一步，手合会立即退下了。绝大多数忍者手里的武器都瞄准转监车被冲撞着的门。

但Frank没有停下。他嘶吼一声，将Red扑到门上顶住。他俩的拳头你来我往飞来飞去好一会儿。“你想要为他死，是么？是这样么，Red？”

Red脸上没有冷笑的表情，但他蛮好配一个的，这个小混蛋：“你想要为他杀了我？”

Frank把他的头撞到囚车上。Red被这一记撞得晕头转向摇摇晃晃。Frank抓住他，用手臂牢牢箍住他的脖子。他把枪指向一个地方——只有朝这个方向去的子弹会改变局势：他的枪顶住Red的下巴。

“你不会下手的。”Elektra怒喝。

“我会的。你他妈的不妨赌一个试试。问他呀。开口呀，问他呀。我的心跳是什么样的，Red？我在说谎么？我要一枪爆你的头，这是在说谎么？[i][b]是么？[/b][/i]”

他箍紧的手臂丝毫没有放松。所以，从夜魔侠被扼紧的气管里冒出来的只有一声呼吸不畅的喘息。当然啰，这小子依然在反抗，但Frank不会让步。他放低声音，说给夜魔侠听。“我受够了这一套。受够了忍者。受够了打岔作梗。受够了[i][b]你[/b][/i]。没有人，没有人应该出头保Wilson Fisk这样的人渣。该死，任何人都不应该这样干，Red。”

胖子在囚车内发起新一轮攻击。他血漉漉的身体冲撞着囚车门。鲜血透过缝隙溅在Frank身边的人行道上，而这再次点燃了Red的战意。

Frank一脚用力踹在Red腿弯处，对那小子施展的头锁锁得更紧，枪膛也抵得更用力。Red肯定是听到该死的扳机声了，因为他放缓了他的挣扎，转而用双手握住Frank的前臂，紧握不放——[i][b]该死[/b][/i]，他俩这是要又一次双双翻过边缘一道坠落。

鸦雀无声。就连Fisk都安静了。Frank往囚车的方向瞥一眼，看到Fisk充血鼓出的眼珠子从黑暗里往外窥探。黑魆魆的囚车里响起Fisk低哑的声音：“你还在等什么呢，Castle？[i][b]开枪射他呀[/b][/i]。”

“没你的事。你等着挨收拾。”Frank压低声音说。然后，他使足全力，计划将那小子勒晕。他的计划没有奏效，而他的思绪在蔓延。一切本该很简单。一炉，两炉，以角换分。扣下该死的扳机，Red的脑袋会像个被踩烂的浆果一样爆开。子弹会撞在他防弹戏服面具的内壁上。不会再有地狱厨房的恶魔。永远都不会再有。忍者也没办法把这样子的他救活，是不是？先让这小子亲身明白没有什么天堂然后再将他救回来？让Red变成他们中的一个。变成[i][b]她的[/b][/i]。

那小子的手指放在他手腕上的触感又回来了。Red挂在他手臂上，他的体重让Frank双臂紧绷。Red也并没有那么小嘛，鉴于现在Frank知道了他的力量源自哪里，知道是什么样的事情塑造了他这个人。

Frank用力将脸埋向Red的傻帽头盔。他抓着那小子，抓得那么紧，一根恶魔角差点儿戳进他眼睛。他调整了他抓握Red的姿势，同时品味着Elektra看到他俩紧紧贴在一起时脸上的表情。Elektra双眼冒火，嘴唇紧抿成一条细线：Frank想要自己这辈子剩下的时间——不论他剩下的时间长或者短——都记得她这副模样。

他笔直地直视她，同时倾身往前靠向Red耳边。“你在我手里，Red。你在我手里。”Frank哑声说。他的声音大到让她能够听见，严厉到她会担心，而他的心脏跳动之剧烈，就连Red搞不好都会相信他会扣下扳机。这场小闹剧是她一手导演，但现在不再由她掌控，因为他手里捏着的是最重要的。[color=Silver]（*“你在我手里”的原文是I got you：而这个小短语是个双关，既可以表示“我抓到你了你；现在在我手里”，又可以表示“我会支持你”，也就是之前经常出现的“你有我在”。Frank在这里显然有意双关，用第一层意思恫吓Elektra，实则依然是在重复之前的诺言）[/color]

Fisk激烈地咆哮一声，又开始大力撞门。他的速度有所放慢，但他丝毫没有显示就此罢手的迹象——现场没有任何人有。

“你叫你的忍者都退下。”Frank命令。见鬼，这小子怎么就还没晕过去呢？

“手合会还有仇要报。”Elektra回应。

“我会替他们报。”他轻松地避开Red照他面门来的一击。Red[i][b]还他妈的没丧失意识[/b][/i]，并且[b][i]还他妈的没放弃战斗[/b][/i]。他的后脑勺被门打了一记，因为Fisk又在撞门了。“在那之后，你还有账要和我清的，你尽管找我。但那是你我之间的事。把他——”Frank用力拽了那小子的脑袋一记作为强调，“——从这里弄走。”

狂怒的表情从Elektra的脸上渐渐消失，她的双眼变得阴寒。她在权衡算计。老天哪，他想要知道：她的心和脑袋都是在怎么盘算怎么想，他究竟有没有把她蒙过去，她能不能明白他这是给她提供了多好一个抽身的借口。毕竟，她给出撤走这道命令都不会算作出自她的选择。她可以为了Red命令手合会退下的。就算她今晚做了那么多事情，但她可以为了Red下这道命令的。

为了让她有危机感，Frank把扳机往下压，直到离扳机完全扣下只有一线之遥。但他让他粗重的呼吸声在Red耳边进进出出——-[b][i]我在我在我在[/b][/i]……

Red的双膝开始软下去。谢天谢地。

“把门打开。”Frank命令她。

Elektra的表情冷下来。在他眼中，她脸上的每一根线条都变成了刀锋。她幅度极小地歪歪头，但忍者们立即响应：他们垂下他们该死的武器。其中有一名忍者瞪大双眼，公然表示他的惊讶，惊讶于最终拿到Fisk绝杀权的人选，或者是惊讶于Red还能保住小命不死，或者是惊讶于Elektra突然改换阵营站到了Frank那一面：谁他妈的知道呢。谁在乎呢？反正那名忍者按照吩咐办了。他往前走，归入其他忍者。

Elektra走到转监车车厢后部。Frank带着那小子同步转身，尽量让他挡在他和Elektra之间而不让他自己曝露在忍者前。Elektra松开缠在门把手上的双节短棍。Red整个人摇摇晃晃。Frank将枪用力抽走，狠狠推了那小子一把，让他晕晕乎乎踉踉跄跄地朝着守株待兔的一大群忍者倒过去。但事情不会那么顺利：Red扑了回来，全身力气都用在他的摆拳上。

疼痛在Frank一边脸颊上爆炸开来。他被这一击打到一边，血从他嘴里滴下来溅到路面上。Red发出一声狂怒的大吼，因为忍者七手八脚地抓住他。路灯下的这一幕真是怪异：带角的恶魔一阵猛烈咳嗽，咳得直不起腰来。他用嘶哑的喉咙厉声低吼，而一大群黑衣人在对他横拉竖拽，仿佛一个倔强的魔鬼正在被重新拖回地狱。他的双臂朝着Frank还有Elektra还有乒乓乱响的车门伸出，仿佛要通过天杀的Wilson Fisk获得救赎。而Wilson Fisk则在整场混战中指手画脚地大喊：“谁宰了他，我到时候就饶谁一命！”  

夜魔侠以一声厉吼盖住了Fisk的叨叨叨。而这一声厉吼劈开Frank的内心。那是痛苦和愤怒的混合。自从他俩因为Grotto交手以来，他还听到过夜魔侠这样吼叫过好几次，而它们每次都让他心沉至谷底，无一例外。更何况，那小子的双手最终被反拧到身后，他双脚死死踩住人行道的地，希望借此稳住身形，却依然不免被人拽回去，靴子擦过混凝土。夜魔侠那样拼死蹬地，他那条该死的腿简直就要像一根小树枝一样啪地一折为二了。

一名忍者翻转手里的武士刀：刀刃向下，刀背往前。他准备把Red敲晕，但，该死，他们动作太慢。Red又攒足了力气。他一闪身，那一击命中另一名忍者。Red挣脱一条手臂，抓住那个刚刚被打得找不着北的忍者脑袋，拿这个天杀的忍者作为武器。他狠狠地让这个忍者撞到其他人身上。耶稣在上，这小子还真是有种。他全凭钢铁一样的意志。Frank将他大杀四方的身影保持在自己眼角余光内，自己则和Elektra一起动手解开车门上的双节短棍。两节短棍砰地合上，被Elektra顺手扔到她脚边的地上。

他们拉开转监车的后车门。Fisk纵身往前扑，但Elektra的动作那么快，直接将他放倒，视他如无物。然后，Elektra以邀请的姿态朝着倒地的金并一挥手。“他归你处置了。”

Frank跃起，上到囚车里。 

“[i][b]停下[/b][/i]！”Red猛地往前扑。但是，忍者并不放他。

“他们怎么还没把你放倒呢？”Frank质问。

Red发出一声吼。他的双膝跪倒在人行道地面上，但他还在抗争，永远都在抗争。“Elektra，停手吧。放过他。放过Frank。[i][b]放过警察[/b][/i]。”

她怅然一叹，仿佛他给了她一场无边美梦——或者一个奇妙的想法——但永远不会变成现实。她肩膀上的那颗脑袋很聪明。Elektra很清楚现在发生了什么，过去发生了什么，未来永远不会发生什么。而Red没说出口的许诺‘[i][b]我来替代他们[/b][/i]’不再有诱惑力。单单抓到Red已经不够了。她还需要Fisk死，而且她需要Frank做那个杀死Fisk的人。

Frank不打算让她失望而归。给胖子头上来一枪跟给那小子的脑袋来一枪同等令人满意。殊途同归。反正最后天杀的结果都一样。他们老早有约：等到那条腿没事了，一切照常。而那条该死的腿现在已经他妈的没事了。夜魔侠已经归来，又开始干他那一套夜魔的蠢事。就让这个世界把他连同他的同情心他的柔软心肠他的希望一起嚼成渣再啐到地上好了。就让她抓走他好了，反正Elektra那么想得到他。让她去倾听他那一套关于孤儿寡妇关于第二次机会关于圣诞老人的絮絮叨叨好了。就让她去听他讲昨晚错不在她，讲她还可以做个好人，讲他已经原谅和宽恕她 。

枪支在Frank汗涔涔的手心里打滑。他收紧握枪的手，让枪完美地贴合他的手掌，他的五指。[i][b]这事儿的责任在我[/b][/i]，他对自己说。所有这些破事都是。Red和他的宽宏大量尽可以滚蛋。Frank生来就是干这个的。他的双肩天生为狙击步枪而设；他的双手天生就是该抓握手枪的；而他整个身体都是为了杀戮而生。Fisk的死归他。

仿佛听到他所思所想，Red又是大喊一声“[i][b]不要[/b][/i]！”听上去，他这是把全身力气都用上了，都榨干了。Frank屏蔽掉他，屏蔽掉一切。这事是他和Fisk之间的事，从头到尾都只在他和Fisk之间。然后是他和Elektra之间的事。再然后是他和剩下的忍者。他。[i][b]他一个人[/b][/i]。不该牵涉别人。

车厢板上，胖子动了动。他醒了。Fisk咳嗽着，想要站起身。Frank飞起一脚，让他再次一屁股坐倒在车内。Frank的枪瞄准Fisk双眼之间，然后慢慢下降对准Fisk血涔涔的嘴。胖子做了不少事，他吃这颗子弹是应得的，就像Frank也努了不少力，他拿到扣下扳机的机会同样是应得的。

“一炉，两炉——”

在他身后响起一声钝钝的撞击声。有人跌倒在人行道上。Frank回头瞥了一眼，看到一抹红色身影被一片黑色身影组成的人潮淹没。地狱厨房的恶魔终于倒地读秒了。

Frank脖子后的寒毛倒竖，鸡皮疙瘩顺着他的手臂一路往下。他收紧自己扣住扳机的手指。“一炉，两炉——”但什么都没发生。很安静。此时应该有声音，应该有争吵声，应该有一个理想主义者穿一套万圣节的装束企图插手。老天爷啊，Frank花了一分钟生闷气，因为在他心里，此时应该有地狱厨房的恶魔出场。

Elektra也跳上转监车的后车厢。既然此刻Red昏迷不醒，她无须再假装。“子弹再好，也得出膛才能起作用。”她指点江山地说。

“我会让你看到子弹是怎么起作用的。”Frank说。他再次瞄准。他可以改让子弹朝她飞过去。或者扭断胖子的脖子。或者在前排找个座位，悠然观看夜魔侠被僵尸大军一点点切碎。因为Elektra离开的时候不可能不带他一起走。

此时此刻，在他身后，Red呻吟一声。他的靴子轻轻地擦过地面，轻到忍者们根本没改变他们在忙的活计，轻到他们根本没觉察到他会发起袭击，直到他袭击的那一刻。在Frank的余光里有一个愤怒的火红身影以一敌众。然后，一道银光倏然亮起，锋利的刀刃奔着他的后背去。

一名忍者，之前很惊讶的那个，他逾矩了。他没有服从命令。

Frank往Fisk的身侧踹了一脚。“这次算了，你个人渣。”说完，他猛然将枪膛转向挥刀的忍者。 

Elektra也在往那边狂奔，但子弹率先命中。忍者的头在一蓬血雾中往后猛然仰倒。他的武士刀哐当掉到地上，但这声音被继之而起的打斗声所淹没。

[hr]

战斗以零星的方式一点点展开。单独的感官聚拢，像雪球一样累积，最开始缓慢，但越滚越快。

他的拳头打到了一名忍者。

一颗子弹出膛，热辣辣地从他耳边飞过。

他的腿很疼——是因为刚刚那颗子弹么？不对，他的腿在经历的是悸痛。这是过度使用导致的肿胀。

Frank的靴子重重落在水泥地上。车厢门在他身后砰地关上，也将Matt的五感惊回到当下，正好让他回过神接下塞到他手里的双节短棍。他几乎就要朝惩罚者飞身扑过去了，但他突然注意到了Fisk的心跳。他还没死。他为什么还没死？

Elektra大步流星地从他身边冲过去。她抄起某一名忍者的武士刀，一边走一边大开大合地挥舞着利刃。“看起来呀，我们当中好像有人忘记了自己归的主人是谁。”她一面谴责，一面在她自己的军队中杀出一条血路。

Matt跟在她身后，手上挥拳，脚下闪避，离她越来越近。而Elektra咒骂着手合会，提醒他们她的身份，提醒他们黑空是谁。他知道Frank也在攻击，而且Frank一头直接冲进了风暴眼。弓弦鸣响；箭簇打在人行道上。Frank在压低声音咒骂，说他烦死天杀的忍者了。他再高兴不过地从一名被麻醉剂药倒的警察那儿抓起又一把枪，并且以[i][b]一炉，两炉，以角换分[/b][/i]的方式横扫手合会。

“就是不让我顺顺当当宰了他。”Frank怒冲冲地说，“就是不能滚到一边去。

Matt嗤笑一声。他掷出他的短棍，远程攻击弓箭手。有一个忍者的武器脱手掉落。另一个忍者侧着栽倒下来，因为Frank。“就是不能一枪爆掉我头。”Matt一面鹦鹉学舌，一面接住回旋飞回的短棍。“就是不能趁你有机会把我杀了拉倒。”他一棍敲在某个忍者的后脑勺上。“到现在为止你已经拿到过多少次机会了？”

[i][b]砰[/b][/i]。

又一颗子弹从他脑袋边上飞过，命中从他背后掩上来的忍者。Matt缩了一下。他晕头转向的。这是他的梦么？他这是依然昏迷未醒么？他内耳的液体不断地翻腾冒泡。Fisk的心跳声如此响亮。Elektra的声音像是海浪一样涌上来又退走—— “你们活着是为了我，死也是为了我。这就是你们的全部意义。”

战斗让他精疲力竭。Matt全靠肌肉记忆。他又挥了若干拳，全力挡住另一名手合会忍者，然后，他双臂乏力地垂下。那名忍者恢复得很快，又在往前猛扑。Matt做好挨打的准备。他可以抗住的。他最终可以打倒这名忍者的。

一阵响雷般的心跳冒出来。那个忍者被人揪住，因为被扼住脖子而上不来气。然后是脖子啪折断的声音。身体沉重倒地的声音。再然后，是Frank Castle的呼吸，像是一场全面袭击，直接穿过铠甲传到Matt身上。

有那么一秒钟，他又浮出了水面，穿过肾上腺素组成的薄纱抵达冰冷清澈的现实。 他的血液滚烫，头颅悸痛。他自己的心跳在胸腔内集结，跟Frank的心跳紧紧相依，无法分离，因为Matt满脑子都在想[i][b]Fisk还活着[/b][/i]而他并不知其中原因。

一个忍者冒出来。察觉到他的呼吸声和挥刀的动作，Matt将Frank一把推到刀锋的攻击范围外，然后他俩同时转身，将忍者扑倒。给出制胜一击的是Frank。等到了结了忍者，Frank抓住Matt的肩膀，Matt则握住Frank的手腕，借助Frank的力量站起身。

他拍拍Frank的肩膀，虽然力道比友好的姿态要重一些。“谢了。”

“去他——”Frank的声音低下去。他转身，重新投入战斗。

Matt跟他在一起。他尾随着那一套心跳，那一记右摆拳，那一记凶狠刁钻的左勾拳。Matt帮忙干扰：他揍了几个人的下巴，时不时地拗断一条手臂，或者一条腿。但他从Frank身后抽身离开，因为有忍者拉开了一扇车厢门。Matt敲上忍者的膝盖，但他没能阻拦冲着伏在地上的Fisk的腿砍过去的武士刀。但Frank能。他冲进混战，将忍者一把撞开，开枪。Frank说：“如果我没杀他，你们也别想。”

“但你本来可以的。”Matt说。

该死：Frank一把关上车门，差点把他夹住。

“唉，少跟我说些甜言蜜语。”Matt依然紧跟在Frank身后，仿佛这将不是他最后一次这样做，仿佛这只是一个平常的夜晚，他们扫平楼宇，追逐蟊贼，仿佛Frank的枪膛里填装的是橡胶子弹，仿佛他们晚些会相互料理伤口，站在消防梯上分享战斗轶事，啜饮难喝得要死的咖啡。

“不会一直这样的，Red。”

一支箭矢破空朝他们飞来。Matt朝Frank扑过去，Frank则朝他扑过来，他俩相互扭结着躲开。然后，Frank重新站起身，开火。在一片混乱中，Matt的五感失去了Frank的踪迹。他转而专注于Elektra。她和她自己的（已经所剩无几的）手下中的某一个厮打在一起。

她挥刀将忍者从膝盖处一斩为二。“你们无权质疑我的命令。”她指出。

那名忍者从面罩下发出怒喝。“你是[i][b]我们的[/b][/i]武器。”

Matt吐出他一直提着没松的那口气。他没办法鼓足勇气去倾听，但他的耳朵自动捕捉到刀刃插入忍者胸口的嚓一声。Elektra的心脏跳得很快，既有惧意，也有兴奋。她[i][b]无比畅快[/b][/i]，因为Matt曾经说过，明明白白地说过，这让她可以几乎原话照搬：“我不是任何人的武器。”

她拔下忍者胸口的武士刀，一刀斩下他的头。

Matt往她那边冲过去。此时，一道命令穿过喧嚣的混战战场。空气在翻滚旋转，然后一点点稀释在夜色里。“怎么回事？”Matt开口问。他身上发寒，因为Elektra没有回答，回答的是她的心跳：她大杀四方引发的兴奋让位于疑惑。她也不知道怎么回事。

Matt努力倾听天台的声音，周围街道的声音。他的听力越过Frank和Elektra发出的声音，一直追向奔跑着潜入夜色的一长串呼吸。

远处和警察的打斗声也消失了。Matt明白过来：他们离开了。手合会撤走了。

电台在刺啦刺啦响。警察在喊话。忍者在节节撤退。街道空下来。行动组终于沿着侧路穿过小巷动了起来。警笛声鸣响，靴子沉重地踩在人行道上。有人在叫喊。武器铿锵响。每个可调动单位的每个可调动警察都径直从后头的护送车队那头赶过来。

Matt朝着囚车返身奔去，途中，Elektra揪住他的脖子，用力推——“[i][b]走了哇[/b][/i]” ——这让Matt踉跄了几步才牢牢站定。

“我不走。”借助她的呼吸和Frank战鼓一样的心跳作为引导，Matt让自己在一片混乱中找到一个稳定的点。惩罚者冷冷地站在附近，手里是一支填满子弹的枪。但他倒也用不上这玩意儿，至少在Fisk身上用不上，因为Fisk的心跳已经变得非常非常微弱，脉搏像是迟缓的爬行，或者幼兽的细弱叫声。

Matt像是被灼伤一般从Elektra身边退开：“我不走。”  

她用力推他一把：“Fisk要面对的下场是他罪有应得的！他把整座监狱玩弄于股掌之中。你那了不起的法律体系让他在他自己的犯罪城堡里呼风唤雨称王称霸，而你却想要打发他回那里去？”她鄙夷地嗤了一声。“你满口讲着正义讲着道德，结果你却一心想着救他的命。救Frank Castle的命。”  

“救你的命。”Matt指出。

Elektra阴鸷地低笑一声：“我记得我们不能够拯救彼此。”[color=Silver]（*这里提及第三十九章里Matt和Elektra的对话内容）[/color]

“是不能够，但你可以自救。现在。你可以走。结束你在这里挑起的事端。”警察的行动速度很快。打头阵的紧急应变小组随时可能冲上这条街。Frank会慢慢走近囚车，趁他还有这个机会，格杀Fisk，然后因为杀死金并被逮回超级监狱。“你不是任何人的武器。证明这一点。”

她打在他断着的肋骨上。Matt摇晃着后退一步，大口喘气。她再次动手但被Matt躲开。他禁不住留意到Frank无意重返战局，而是站在那里，安静空白得让人火冒三丈。

Matt呻吟一声。他试图止住颤抖。“这是正确的事情，Elektra。”

她发出的声音彰示她的厌恶：还有所谓正确的事情，还可以对正确的事情进行衡量相互抵账，这让她厌恶。但她没有就此展开辩论，而是另辟蹊径发起攻击：“你准备怎么保护你的宝贝城市，如果你锒铛入狱？”

Matt辩护：“我可以让Wilson Fisk回到他来的地方，确保你没办法伤害他而他没办法伤害别人。我可以身在那里，如果又有一场监狱骚乱让他心生恐惧企图越狱。”

“手合会会掌控这座城市。”

“手合会大可以试试。但纽约永远不会缺少挺身战斗的人，永远不会缺少[i][b]努力从善[/b][/i]的人。”上帝啊，他眼下简直可以念出他们的名字，清晰，响亮，像是祈祷词。Foggy会在他的新律所里努力，Karen会在纽约公报社努力，Claire在诊所努力。还有Rina，胆怯得要命却依然有勇气为一个陌生人止血，有勇气彬彬有礼地向令人胆寒的惩罚者叫板。“天底下或许只有一个地狱厨房恶魔，但愿意对抗不公的人全城俯拾皆是。你也可以成为其中之一。”Matt对她说。“你老是说这些事没有意义。但它有的。所有事情都有意义。特别是，如果别的事情最终全是虚空。”

Elektra又想打断他的话，Matt没有让步：“去追赶手合会的人吧。”

“那他呢？”她朝Frank挥挥手。“如果他走的话，你会走么？”

Frank低低地哼了一声。他是一块空白的石板。一只深藏洞穴里的怪兽。该死，要是他站得再近一点的话，Matt会用拳头揍他，动摇他，又踢又打又喊又叫地将他拖回到现场。

“我没办法知道。”他承认道。

“三个街区，或者三十个街区，对你的耳朵来说都一样。”Frank喃喃低语作为回答。

一阵纯粹的厌憎从Matt身上卷过。他强迫自己的双腿牢牢撑住，顶住Frank的愤世嫉俗不让步，即使它让他生理上想吐。“我就是那么轴。”事到如今，经历了那么多，他依然是那个挺身挡在坍塌天花板下的蠢货，那个可悲的、容易受骗的半吊子。什么都不是，只是麻烦，从始至终。

“你会拉着他一道进监狱？”Elektra问。

Matt回答：“我们可以乘坐同一辆囚车。”他现在没办法揍Frank，但这不表示他会放弃用嘴皮子刺激他的机会。“没准儿还能当监狱里的室友。你说呢，Frank？”

“我说你他妈的滚蛋，Red。”

“他在撒谎。”Matt微笑。

Frank的心跳是失望但沉稳的行军，带着海军陆战队员的节奏。“耶稣基督，他们最好直接把你个倒霉催的送进单人牢房。”

“我和你个倒霉催的那边见。”

“你他妈的见得到才怪。单人牢房就是他妈的单人牢房。”

Elektra的脉搏猛地加快了。她不能够相信。“你不会等在这里束手就擒的。”

“你走的时候我会走。”Frank说。他的语气笃定如昔，即使Matt的五感在他俩之间飞快来回移动。在面罩下，他眨眨眼，集中精力，再集中精力。有什么事正在发生。不单单是Fisk心跳的低语敲击着囚车内部，不单单是他脑袋捱的那一击导致的流连不去的迷惘混乱。它同一时间冲击着他的那么多感官，但是又似乎完全对他的感官全无冲击。有点像是他们打斗期间联盟变换的方式。Frank和Elektra从同一时间各行其是的两个不协调乐谱突然汇合到一起，形成一个扭曲的和声。

Elektra的靴子跟轻敲着人行道的地面；Frank自己的有力脚步如同对前者的肯定。

然后，作为离别的致意，Elektra紧紧捧住Matt的一边脸颊。她的下唇颤抖。Matt没有办法听她再多说一个字。他就是不行。[i][b]就这样了[/b][/i]，事情至此为止。她终于可以挣脱束缚。对她来说，手合会比Wilson Fisk重要。

他推了她一把。“走。”

她对他的触碰只多流连了那么一秒，然后她便垂下手，太快——永远太快。她消失在夜幕里。

时间停顿了很久。每一条小路都人声喧嚣。风穿过城市，宛如一声恼怒的叹息。Fisk不祥的微弱心跳渐渐融入背景中。Matt倾听着他身边的Frank：他依然持有武器，依然没有放弃。他俩最后的共处时刻是隔着Wilson Fisk这样的人，为了Wilson Fisk的命运而对峙——多么恰当的结局。

而Wilson Fisk依然活着。

“你走还来得及。”Matt对Frank说。天台上有出路，Frank这样训练有素的人可以借助那条出路轻易逃逸。那一挺狙击步枪也还等着，随时可以扣下扳机，趁着Fisk被抬上救护车的时候，在Matt被手铐铐起来之后。

“你走？”Frank问。

Matt笑起来。他摇头。“不。”

“唔。”他们扫视着街道。“你听到警察过来？”

“嗯。”从四面八方。

“当中有个警察在哼金属乐队的歌？”

这个问题把Matt打了个措手不及。Frank心跳依然是这种无懈可击的低音线：冷静自持，处变不惊。仿佛眼下跟任何其他夜晚毫无区别，和任何其他战争并无二致。但Matt依然依言倾听。穿过从各个方向赶来的靴子形成的雷声、急刹车时轮胎摩擦地面的声音以及武器的铿锵作响声，的确有一名紧急应变小组成员一面大踏步走来一面低低哼着歌。

“《Enter Sandman》。”Matt说。[color=Silver]（*金属乐队的经典曲目，可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://www.xiami.com/song/U58caH2bb09[/url]）[/color]

Frank一把搂住他的后脖子，用力将他往前拉，直到他俩胸膛贴胸膛。这是仅有的幸存士兵在计划着他们的背水一战。Matt心脏的沉重感终于全力袭来。他抓住这种感觉，抓住疼痛，抓住诚实，抓住粗粝，抓住丑陋。以Frank的手掌和Frank被战争撕裂的心脏为锚，他稳住自己。就让这些成为他感官里最后的记忆吧，直到警察抓住他俩，直到警察扯下他的面罩，给他戴上镣铐。

“等到你确信他是安全的，对不对？”

Matt缓慢点头。“是。等到我确信。”

Frank拽了他一把作为强调。“你说话算话？”

一阵寒意从Matt脚底板一直蹿到他天灵盖。“你知道我说话算话。”

Frank又一次仿佛凭空消失。这一次更糟糕。他垂下手，退开，仿佛把所有的空气都带走了，因为他笔直走向第一波冲上这条街的警察。

有人在喊。武器被端起瞄准。警察用无线电呼叫支援；因为他们看见惩罚者在这。“是啊，是啊，”Frank低声咕哝着，沉身在他们面前双膝跪下，“我在你们这。”他的确是在他们手里了。他的双臂被反剪到背后，塑料束带绑住他双腕。[color=Silver]（*Frank这句“我在你们这”的英文是You got me，含义有两层，既是对警察通报惩罚者在现场的回应（[i]你们看见我了[/i]），也是对警察逮捕了惩罚者这一事实的肯定（[i]你们抓到我了[/i]），另外，还是对Frank一直对Matt作出的承诺”你有我在/I got you的反向呼应，非常微妙）[/color]

过不了多少秒钟，警察就会把街道包围得水泄不通，直升机就会飞临现场，聚光灯就会把这里照得亮如白昼。Matt抓住他仅有的每一秒钟从现场逃离。他躲开子弹，将他的双节短棍固定在遮阳棚上，然后把自己拽上天台。 

然后，他逃走了。

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

[color=Silver]译者注：

*辞旧迎新，最后三章。  
这个故事按照一周翻译一章左右的速度坚持一年了。转眼一年：大家的2018都还过得好么？2019继续加油哦。

*2019年1月17日，第一百五十八次更。年底永远事情多，接近大结局的章节里冲突也实在是乱，所以没能保持之前的更新节奏。短更捡起来找感觉先。

[color=Red][b]照例：不知道我什么时候有空看完惩罚者二，所以，依然跪求各位GN暂时别剧透，一点儿都别剧透！[/b][/color]

*1月20日，一百五十九更。

*1月21日，一百六十更。

[color=Red][b]1月28日怨念脸：o(一︿一+)o我看完惩罚者第二季了，大家随意剧透吧！[/b][/color]

*2月4日一百六十一更。预先说一声，最近几个春节我都像个spree killer狂更手上的译文，但我今年准备换个口味，度个假，而且不带笔电。所以，下一更至少是七八天开外了。立春快乐，新春快乐。

*这一更实在是太冲击了我不知从何说起，特别是第一次看的时候，不论是Matt还是Frank，他们留在现场的选择我都觉得………………？？？？？  
Matt的选择我现在慢慢有一点点明白：此时但求逮捕的他有一点像是S3E1里但求一死的他，在各种情境的逼迫下有点万念俱灰破罐子破摔，但那一刻过去了就过去了，所以最终，不论是在这个故事里还是在S3里，Matt都选择了离开而非一了百了。  
而Frank的选择……Frank的选择直接让我在公交车上汪一声哭出来了。这一路他一直在让步，为Matt。可杀Fisk，但不杀；可走，却选择了屈膝一跪，用这种方式激Matt离开。

*两人关于单人囚室的斗嘴好蠢。你俩真的成年了么？你俩真的是夜魔侠和惩罚者么？

*最后那个胸膛贴胸膛，想必大家都懂：这个在别的CP里基本都叫做“拥抱”。他们偎依过了、牵手过了、拥抱过了（虽然都不曾正名）。

[/color]


	56. 不容易/Ain’t Easy

作者注：

弃权声明：本故事中的角色和概念归漫威及其关联方所有。本作品系仅出于娱乐目的的业余玩票。

警告：有第二季剧透。

早在我打定主意这个故事该如何结局之前我便清楚这一章的情节会发生。老早老早——早到这个故事才刚开始——的时候，我便计划了本章的发生，而且，在我当时的计划里，这一章是幸福的，慰藉的，令人开怀的。

但是，在那之后，这个故事又延续了五十个章节，我计划中的幸福的慰藉的令人开怀的章节变得复杂变得紧张。在这一章里，我不再有办法安排那么一个干脆利落的解决方案。虽说整个写作过程挫折重重，但我还是默默骄傲的，因为这个故事终于拧到了一起，在情节发展中各人的关系也得到了层层深化。

作为全部情节的收束，最后一章将于八月中贴出。而现在，我希望亲爱的读者诸君喜欢本章！

[hr]

[align=center]“爱就爱得高昂。  
爱下去，直到我们相互憎恶。  
用力吧，直到我们分崩离析。  
我希望你的心永不消失。  
爱你并不容易。  
先是熊熊烈火，然后是倾盆大雨。  
先是熊熊烈火，然后是倾盆大雨。”

——《Ain’t Easy》，Elijah Wood x Jamie Fine[/align]

[hr]

厚重的雾霭低凝在Matt的万千思绪之上。他意识到他退居后座，掌控方向盘的是奔跑着腾跃着飞索腾身穿越城市的夜魔侠。手合会老早去得远了，还有Elektra，[i][b]还有Frank[/b][/i]，但他依然在追随着什么。

他停下来，花一秒钟让自己恢复自制力。但突然之间天旋地转，他的身体像是被针刺被刀砍被火烧。滚烫的眼泪和汗水在他面具下混合又在他下颌的胡茬上凝结成冰。他的五脏六腑翻滚，胆汁在喉咙口晃荡，猛烈冲击着他震颤收缩着的横膈膜。呼吸先是节奏太急促，然后又变成呼吸不上来。

夜魔的那一面将他往下压，一直压退到汽车的后座上。他身上暖暖的，被一件皮质长风衣覆盖着，他的一条腿被自己的盔甲垫高，他的思绪在旋转和起伏，因为担忧，因为这件事本该让人害怕但却并没有令他害怕，只要是夜魔在掌控。

只要是夜魔在掌控。

地狱厨房的出现穿透了迷雾。但Matt依然屈居于后座上，即使他一只手抓住了他自家天台门的把手，即使他跌跌撞撞地闪身进他冰冷公寓的楼梯平台上并带上天台门。最初几级台阶他是靠走的，虽说走得脚步踉跄，而剩下的楼梯他直接滚了下去，他本就被撞得七荤八素的脑袋又挨了好几下撞击。但这没事的。他还行。他没事。他扯下面罩，丢到一边，让寒气舔舐着他被汗水浸透的头发，舒缓他体内肆虐的热意。他几乎喘不上气；他的肋骨顽固地固守本位但是刺痛不已。他声带发出的声音从不均匀的低喘变成尖细的喘鸣。不太妙。阿司匹林。他需要阿司匹林。还有冰块。[i][b]还有正事要做，Matty。站起身来，Matty。[/b][/i]

但他站不起来。他的腿站不起来。随着血液循环，他的两条腿在悸痛，痛得厉害。算是向他的腿示好讲和，Matt摸索着去寻找固定器。固定器是用弹簧开合的。他用力拉扯了某个拨盘或者摁下某个开关或者某个啥。老天爷，当Melvin为他穿上固定器的时候他几乎没有听他讲解，因为他膝盖以下和脚踝附近疼得让他听而不闻。等到松开固定器的时候肯定也会疼的。疼痛，而且会肿胀。他应该抓紧把连体盔甲脱下来，因为，等到血液循环恢复的时候再脱就难了。

[i][b]还有正事要做。起来啊，Matty。[/b][/i]

他的双手抖得太厉害，抓不住拉链头。

他的头太晕眩，他不得不坐下

他的胸口疼得太剧烈，他无法呼吸。

他的手也疼，因为他一拳砸在墙上。

他一拳砸在墙上。

[i][b]他一拳砸在墙上。[/b][/i]

他应该留在那边的，和Elektra在一起。

他应该留在那边的，和警察在一起。

他应该留在那边的，和……

他的拳头垂在他身侧。他的听力停止运转。他等着房间的黑暗停止翻腾，等着肾上腺素消退。公寓节节后退，取而代之的是越来越多的黑暗，直到整个世界变成一个空洞，而他独自一人置身于空洞的中心。

Matt呻吟着，又一次伸手去够拉链头。他自己的呻吟声给他充当了伴侣，填上了空间里的罅隙。他将拉链拉到后背中部，直到他断掉的肋骨让他无法再往下。他的呻吟声停下，于是他又孑孓一身了。他用力地扶住台阶，对自己说，他能够呼吸的。他能够呼吸的。他没事。他没事他没事他没事——

“糟糕得要死的夜晚，唔？”

Matt惊跳起来，差点一头撞到楼梯栏杆上。慢慢地，他的心跳声让步于另一套心跳声。浅淡但是挥之不去的希腊沙拉和欧仕派的味道。然后是皮鞋和一件新外套。“Foggy？为……？”[color=Silver]（*欧仕派，Old Spice，宝洁旗下的美国男士沐浴品牌）[/color]

“是我。”

“你为什么到这儿来？”Matt大口抽着气。他无法判定Foggy在哪里，厨房，还是沙发。整个公寓空间在他耳朵里没有差别。他站直身体。所有事情都在他控制下。一切安好。“我没事。”

“我又没问你。不过行吧，你没事。”

Foggy穿过公寓，手里拖着一个塑料盒子。是回音箱么？是急救箱，肯定是急救箱。Matt重新坐回到台阶上，两只眼睛禁不住随着他坐倒的动作往后插。Foggy的心跳狂飙——他[i][b]注意到了[/b][/i]。而这让他更觉糟糕。被人注意到总是让他更觉糟糕。

“你没必要来的。”Matt试图让自己的语气冷峻，即使他喘吁吁的。

Foggy也注意到了这一点，但没有对此置评。“我不知道还能去哪里。”他一面回答，一面将急救箱放在楼梯底部。“我不能回家。我不能去上班。我不能面对Karen。所以……我就过来了。我一直等在这里。”

“等我。”

“等一个结果。”Foggy一只手出现在他后背上；Matt身体前倾，手往后够，试图帮忙，但他的双手要么是够不着，要么是无力地垂了下来，要么是被人一掌拍开了。反正，未经他协助，他连体盔甲的拉链被拉到了底。Foggy用力将连体衣从他双肩处扯开，顺着他的双臂往下。“我还以为警察百分百会抓到你。”

“我也这么以为。”连体衣刚从他手臂上脱下，Matt便用双臂紧紧拢住自己。公寓的寒气现在不再令他觉得舒服了，而是让他冷到刺痛。他开始打寒战，而且无论他如何努力试图控制都控制不住。

他开口，将自己的注意力引开，将Foggy的注意力引开：“他们，呃……他们抓到了Frank。”

“好极了。”

“是啊。”是啊，他想这或许应该是好事吧。Frank是主动束手就擒的，没有反抗，没有动用暴力。他自己主动投案。为了杀Fisk。那就是他主动投案的原因。他想要杀Fisk。  
   
连体盔甲被拉到他的腰际。Matt发着抖站起身，拽住他内裤的边缘以免它随着Foggy的拉扯而滑落。他坐倒，Foggy没办法再继续，因为，固定器还在他腿上，妨碍连体衣继续往下。Matt伸出手。“这边，你得——”

“我看到了。”Foggy将他的手挥开。

Matt呻吟一声。老天爷，他希望这一晚快快过去。“拧一拧？”

“你不知道的？”

“不知道，我猜它——”

Foggy重重地叹息，然后用力按下去。“这儿。”

固定器的机关啵地弹开了。

Matt认为他惨叫出了声。[i][b]认为[/b][/i]。他百分百是感觉到了声音从他的喉咙口冲出去，但他听到的是：血液冲回到他的血管里，连体盔甲被肿胀中的左腿撑开，他的头砰地回撞到台阶上。Foggy的手指拉扯着盔甲，在乞求它赶紧下去。Matt自己往后仰身用力帮忙。最终，谢天谢地，那件盔甲落在地上，散发着难闻的气味：汗水，鲜血，还有眼泪。

那条腿还行。肿胀，疼痛，脚踝处僵直，但骨头是结实的。虽说不断加剧的炎症让Matt那条断腿滚烫发紧，但也比用该死的固定器要强。

Foggy敲开几个冰袋。他的心跳节奏是那种Matt不愿去解读的节奏——由于愤怒而激增，然后又无奈地放缓。冰袋冰得厉害，从上往下散发着寒意，像是上面一排利齿，而他的旧伤口从内而外地啮咬，像是下面一排利齿。五感集中在剧痛上，他迷失了好几分钟，直到他的呼吸和Foggy的呼吸节奏同起步来，直到他俩以同样悲伤的步调一呼一吸，他才猛醒过来。

“谢谢你。”Matt说。他皱皱眉，因为，作为回应，Foggy的心跳轻微地走高了。

Foggy掩饰自己心乱的努力值得夸奖：“你肋骨断了？”Matt点头。“手往上抬。我看看。”

“我都说是了，你就不能任它去。”

“你嘴唇上有血。”

Matt的脑子像泥浆一样慢悠悠地搅着，许久才搞明白Foggy的前言与后语之间的关联。他抬手擦拭嘴唇。“那是有人用拳头打了我的脸，不是因为肺穿孔。”

Foggy的脉搏加快了一点点，听起来像是《大白鲨》的主题曲。他又敲开一个冰袋丢到Matt大腿上。Matt拿起冰袋，紧贴他断掉的肋骨。他的胃往下沉，因为那个冰袋嘶嘶地，勾勒出Fisk鞋底的痕迹，还有Elektra的拳头的痕迹。[color=Silver]（*《大白鲨》，惊悚片）[/color]

Frank从未攻击过他的肋骨。

“别的地方呢？”Foggy问。

Matt摇头。这个动作让公寓螺旋式旋转起来。他又晕又想吐，但还是强行掩饰。“没了。没了，我没事。谢谢，Foggy。”

这就应该是事情的结束了。反正看起来绝对是这样的，当Foggy站起身，当他在公寓了走了几大步。但是他拖延着，逗留着，他的心跳让Matt处在悬而未决的状态里。Foggy的脉搏现在甚至更急了，在阴冷黑暗的公寓里打转。而Matt不得不提醒自己，这不是即将发起袭击的猛禽。这是Foggy。他从来都能搞定Foggy。

“你不是非留下来不可。”Matt主动提出。“你可以走了。”

那套心跳还在加快。“那是你想要的？”

“那不是你想要的？”  
   
Foggy没有回答。他不知道他想要什么。

Matt也不知道Foggy想要的是什么。他以前可以的：Foggy所有那些小动作，它们所代表的含义对他来说都一清二楚。但现在，Matt的头在一跳一跳地疼，他的思绪粘稠，滞重如他的断腿。而今晚纯粹是一场混乱，乱到一塌糊涂；相形之下，Foggy的举棋不定不过是小事一桩。“我没事。”

“再说一次：我又没问你。”

“那你想要什么呢，Foggy？”那些争议焦点他们都已经聊过了：‘你不需要留在这里’的对话，以及围绕着‘我讨厌你跑去当义警’这个讨论话题暗潮涌动的敌意。

Foggy仍然不知道。他的整个身体是各种不和谐音色的混杂集合。他企图让自己的话听起来指控意味十足，这让Matt的焦躁更进一步：“我当时以为你会死。”

“唔，我不这么想。”

“但我以为你会死。”

“但我没死。”这就是这场对话发生的原因么？“你的良心获得了开释。你现在可以回家了。”

“遭天谴的你，Murdock。”Matt翻了一记白眼。他们这场对话以前百分百上演过。“我在这里不是因为内疚感。不是所有人都基于内疚感才去做蠢事。”

Matt几乎就让对话断在这里，因为他累到精疲力竭。但他不行。经过了今晚之后，他不能这样：“我从未要求你这样做。”

“你要求我开车送你去找你的甲胄师。要求我送你去东区。”

“然后我让你离开——你的确离开了。”

“是，我是离开了。但我开车送你过去这一路上，我的方向盘都快被我捏得凹进去了，因为我以为这会是我这辈子最后一次见你！”

Matt的双眼刺痛。他咬住脸颊内侧，咬得如此用力，血液都在从他的头颅里往后退。怒意如燃料，点燃了他的感官，让它们灼烧着明晰起来。Foggy和他寒冷空洞的公寓形成尖锐的对比。“我从未……”但这句话他已经说过了。他俩都已经说过了。“你想从我这里得到什么呢？别跟我说你想要我收手，因为我是不会收手的。而且我也不会道歉。”

“是啊，我知道的，行么？我懂！但你不是天底下唯一一个明知事情不对头却抽不了身的人！我努力过了！本来你每次一回来，我就走！但惩罚者——[i][b]惩罚者[/b][/i]——给我打一通该死的电话，我就又跑回到这里来了。”

“你现在还在这里。”

“是啊。”

“我也一样，Foggy。我也……”Matt哽住了。怒意正在消失。实际上，怒意从未真正存在过。他的下颚颤抖得那么厉害，他几乎要通过咬穿嘴唇来阻止上下牙打战。“我现在也还在这里。”他鼓起勇气承认。“我当时也以为这会是我这辈子最后一次见你。”

“那你为什么还要去？”Foggy提问的声音带了点哭腔。

寒意——不单单只是公寓里的——让Matt战栗。“因为我就是这样的人。”他回答。“因为我想要什么并不重要。重要的是你的安全，这座城市的安全，哪怕是Wilson Fisk这样的人的安全。”

“你很重要。”

他摇摇头。Foggy的语调让他起鸡皮疙瘩。不，他不重要。“Foggy——”

“[i][b]你很重要。[/b][/i]”

这样子还差不多：愤怒。对于愤怒，Matt是了解的，他是能应付的。“我不重要。”他说，语气安静，而且平和。他拖拽着双脚，避开顺着地板涌过来的Foggy溢出的心跳。Foggy的心跳声越来越响亮，击打着Matt的脚踝、膝盖、大腿、胸膛。这套声音突然从Foggy以外、公寓以外的地方汲取了更多力量，变得嘈杂刺耳。

Matt抓着他左腿和胸口的冰袋。“走，Foggy。我……我办不到。你走吧。走。”他也不知哪里来的力量，靠他的右腿站起来，穿过震耳欲聋的心跳声，单腿跳向卧室。

Foggy开口说话，但Matt忽略掉他。他太忙，忙于留意在他脚下东摇西晃的地板。它突然以奇怪的角度往一个方向猛倾。Matt试图重新将夜魔拖出来，让它回到驾驶座上，但为时已晚。他的膝盖正在力竭地弯折。他伸出一只手想稳住身体，而墙在他手掌下打转，像是翻涌的胃，像是[i][b]他自己的[/b][/i]翻涌的胃。一股纯粹的热意从他身上穿过，让他的肩膀被汗水濡湿。他无力地靠到墙上（[i][b]起来，Matty[/b][/i]）。他摇晃着倒向地板（[i][b]还有正事要做，Matty[/b][/i]）。他摇晃着站直，左臂伸出控制平衡，右臂垂落，右手握拳放在身侧。

他张开右手五指，抬手，让那只手停留在他自己的脖子后。他的手指还不够大，手掌还不够温暖，握力还不够强劲。但是，停留在那里的手依然足够在他跳跃的千思万绪中架起桥梁，足够让他离开这个糟糕的夜晚，回到Frank身上，回到Frank牢牢抓住他的一刻，回到Frank只身迎向由等着他的警察形成的人潮那一幕。

Matt的右手从他脖子后面滑下来，垂向身侧。他另一只手臂也垂下来。紧跟着的是他的身体，因为他的腿稀软如果冻。他将背部转向墙壁，双臂环抱腰间，伸直他愚蠢的断腿，直到他坐倒在地板上。

公寓突然显得如此空，大又空。而内疚的心跳郁郁地颤抖着，让整个空间显得更大更空。它被某种不存在的东西满满占据。那种不存在的东西偏偏存在感极强，拼命想要消失。它弥漫在每一个角落，愤怒地念叨着只有Matt一个人能听到的话语。

[i][b]你他妈的一个字也不许说，Red。

不会有事的，Red。

你有我在，Red。[/b][/i]

Matt吐出一口气，稳住自己，并放任他的公寓以界于舒适与可怖之间的某种情感存在于他四周。这种情感将他填满，合上他的眼皮，让他的纷乱思绪静止下来，因为，这是他真正的家，就在这里，在安全的边缘，摇摇地将要一头冲进一场战斗。

Foggy找到了他。仿佛是被魔法传送过来， 他出现在他身边，握住他的肩膀，将他从墙边拖起来。“不，”Foggy低声呼唤，“不，不，不。醒一醒，Matt。快。”

Matt正在从内里片片崩溃。他在摇晃：Foggy的脉搏像是波涛，而幽灵般徘徊的某个战鼓节奏穿过他的胸膛震撼着他的胸骨。他的头想要低垂下去。他的额头落在Foggy的二头肌上，然后一点点勉强挪到Foggy的肩膀上。他回身往墙上仰靠，尽可能躲避Foggy的触摸。

“我办不到。”他终于上下牙格格打战着说，“这事儿我办不到。我办不到。”

“什么事？什么事你办不到？”

要说的话就在那里，在他舌尖上，已整理得井井有条，成句，成段，但Matt没办法勉强自己把话讲出口。他也没办法勉强自己掩饰他的抗拒。他需要说出来，但他知道这些话听上去会是怎样的。他知道他的话听起来可悲，茫然，虚弱，特别是在今夜这个大背景下。

Foggy摇晃他。“耶稣基督啊，Matt，你能不能直说？拜托？”

Matt闭上眼睛。Stick的声音在他脑海里大声响起，讥讽他太可悲。而合乎道理的唯一解决方案是把话说出来，全都说出来，包括每一个可怖的真相：“我不能再一次看着你离开。我办不到。所以，如果你要走，请你走好了。现在。我不会再和你联系，我保证。”

还有有别的话。还有好多别的话，但Matt不想浪费时间。他已经让Foggy一点点地从他身边退开，已经获得了他想要的距离，他需要的距离，就算是因为想到他马上会听到Foggy离去的脚步声又一次听到哐的关门声听到又一个人从他生命里离开他的身体滚烫和巨痛。老天啊，Frank是怎么能做到这些的？那些人是怎么能够坚持着孑然一身的？

Foggy并没有松开他的肩膀，即使Matt在努力挣脱。“你以为你[i][b]每一次[/b][/i]穿着那身衣服出去的时候我心里会是什么滋味儿？就算是你回来了，我也只不过是等着你下一次离开！”

“那就走吧，”Matt坚持。“你走就好。”

但Foggy没走。

眼泪从他脸颊上滑落。Matt懒得抬手擦拭。更多的话呼之欲出。这一次，他没有试图咽下去。他将重量越来越多地靠到墙上，他的头往后仰，直到他的眼睛朝上盯着黑暗。

“我累了，Foggy。”他的声音带着回响，他没办法停下他想说的话，“你有没有……你有没有什么时候觉得累？”

Foggy的声音柔软——是他好几个月来最柔软的声音。而Matt感觉到他在火上烤着，感觉他在燃烧。“我现在就很累。”

“不是……”但他的话半途而止。Matt没有合适的词语，没有足够的力量，没有勇气突然把这个难题亮给Foggy让Foggy知道：要面对你自己已经很难，做自己更难，而这世界需要你——你也知道这一点——但它却拒绝为你保留一席容身之地，这是最难最难的部分。  
    
老天啊，跟Frank在一起的时候是容易的，虽说[i][b]就Frank而言没有任何事情容易[/b][/i]。但Frank了解什么是累。Frank了解什么是走投无路。Frank了解被人打倒的滋味，了解孤单一人的滋味。Foggy瞥见过这些事情的一鳞半爪，但他不可能懂。没有切身经历过的人不可能懂。  
   
Matt擦拭面孔，然后双手拢住身侧。他又开始颤抖了，但紧紧拥住自己让他肋骨刺痛。低声地，他说了一件他们能够达成共识的事情：“能给我点阿司匹林么？”

Foggy叹气。他很失望，但他还是说：“可以。当然。”然后走到橱柜边，吐出一口细微到几乎不可察觉的沮丧叹息。但他依然拿来阿司匹林，顺便倒了一杯水，一并带回给Matt。

阿司匹林很顺当地吞下去了。水有助于舒缓他的肌肉，让它们免于痉挛。Foggy没有在他身边徘徊；他在公寓里走动，翻查柜子，倒腾着床上的毯子。Matt听着但没有追踪；他无法忍受那套心跳里的不确定性，不知道他们何去何从。如果Foggy直接离开的话事情会简单很多。

但Foggy没有离开：他回来了，手臂里抱着一堆沉重的东西。掉在楼梯上的冰袋，还有——Matt抽抽鼻子——从卧室里取来的一只包：从Frank安全屋里过来的行李袋，装着他东西的那只。但他不记得自己有把它从安全屋带过来。  
   
Foggy肯定是注意到了他的困惑。“你的东西是我带过来的。我准备把它留在这里拉倒，但是……”

“但是你留了下来。”

“是啊。”拉链被用力拉开，织物窸窣摩擦。Foggy丢了一条便裤到他腿上，然后是一双袜子和一件连帽衫。“给。都穿上。”  
   
“谢了。”Matt说。他皱皱眉，因为Foggy的心跳拒绝承认他开过口。他想这是好事，至少Foggy终于离开的时候他穿戴是齐整的。他不觉得他有力气从他靠坐在地板上的位置起身，而虽说衣不蔽体地在一间冰冷的公寓里倒头睡着似乎是他这个夜晚再合适不过的结局，但它听起来并不美妙。

Foggy没有帮他，只是说：“你的想法不对，你知道吧。你很重要。”

Matt又呲呲牙，因为连帽衫的抓绒面刺激着他汗涔涔的皮肤。出于骄傲，他自己努力设法拉上了连帽衫的拉链。他不准备跟Foggy进一步争论这个点，因为[i][b]不是的[/b][/i]，若是事关纽约，若是事关这里的人，他就无足轻重。

Foggy吐出他这一夜第无数声叹息，并且实际上不得不转身走开来平复情绪。Matt翻个白眼，让步决定：行吧，他会继续争论，他会继续争论——只要这能让Foggy离开得再快一些。但Foggy截断他的话。“你最近瘦了。”

“没有，我——”但连帽衫的袖子和他的话完全矛盾：它们垂过他的手腕，而连帽衫的其他部分，比如胸口和肩膀，也松垮垮的。Matt拨弄着连帽衫。他很困惑，试图通过质地和气味来确定连帽衫的归属。那件衣服里有很多他自己的味道，但是在他的气味之下是淡去的尘土和霉菌、咖啡和生锈金属还有夜色。这个气味扭曲着对应他关于Fogwell健身房的记忆，但是完美地对应他关于Frank的回忆。

Matt双臂拥在自己腰际。他什么都没有说。颤抖平缓下来。暖意从他的胸骨周围辐射开去。[i][b]你有我在，Red。你有我在。[/b][/i]一直如此，一直到最后的虐心结局。

“我猜这也是你的？”

Matt花了很长时间才确定递到他面前的是什么。Foggy不得不开口指明：“是一副支具。”老的那一副，最早的那一副。它已经不再有他的气味，但魔术贴片带Matt回到事情最开始的时候。

他的腿还不行。他刚刚只用一条腿穿便裤就已经难过得要命了。“我的腿得冰敷，Fog。”他说。 

“没错。但我们得走了。”

他几乎害怕开口询问。“我们去哪里？”

“我家。”

“Foggy——”

“不。我不想为这事儿吵，行么？今晚我把你送过去了！我照办了！这是我这辈子做过的最艰难的事情，但我还是做了。”

“我说过你可以离开了。”Matt说。“我有叫你离开。”

“到哪里呢？我去哪里都不可能停止关心你！就连惩罚者都知道！”Foggy吸了好几口气平复呼吸。突然之间，他的不确定，他的无可奈何，它们转变成了决心。“我恨你这样对待自己。我恨你不明白你有多重要，不明白你的意义有多大。”  
   
Matt手指捻弄着连帽衫的袖口。他承受着Foggy脉搏的打击。“我正在慢慢弄懂这一点。”

Foggy的雷霆大作转为摁捺的怒意。是真心接受还是无可奈何，Matt分辨不出来，也没有试图去分辨。哪一个答案对他来说都是穿心一箭。“你需要有人在你身边，Matt。你不能一个人走下去。我还没有准备好做陪伴这样子的你的人，但我知道，我不会留你一个人在这里。”

公寓里的黑洞在他俩身边膨胀。Matt双耳鸣响，因为空洞，因为寒冷，因为安静。他摇摇头，痛苦，愤怒。最开始，他拒绝承认他不能一个人走下去，然后，他又知道这是事实，上帝啊，这是事实。他不能一个人走下去。他不得不依靠他以前的朋友，依靠惩罚者，因为他自己本事不够。Matt坐在该死的地板上，而Foggy在给他戴支具，活像他真的会随他离开，活像这世界上真有哪个地方他可以去，活像真的有哪里是他可以归属的地方。他这样的人，Frank这样的人，Elektra这样的人，他们最终的结局都一个样，孤单单，血淋淋。而且这样子更好。最好是在别人的生命里浮光掠影不停留，像一抹魅影，像一个恶魔。最好是留在这里，坐在该死的地板上，而非让Foggy给他没受伤的右脚找来一只鞋，拉他起身，在他肩膀上搭上一件外套，然后扶他走向大门。

他知道哪样儿更好。但是有一个声音追随着Matt走出大门，对他说：[i][b]你不会想要像我这样，Red。[/b][/i][color=Silver]（*第三十章里，Matt对Frank感叹我真希望像你这样（不在乎任何人），Frank回答他：你不会想要像我这样。）[/color]

[hr]

阅读愉快！

[hr]

译者注：

*章节标题曲目可点击此处欣赏：[url]https://y.qq.com/n/yqq/song/004HaTMH4CydWf.html[/url]

*假期末（2月10日）短更。本章是倒数第二章。

*2月12日一百六十三更。  
有没有人跟我一样，在上一更末尾的地方恍惚幻想以为突然响起的声音是Frank的声音？  
这一更会不会看哭？会的话请尽情和我一起哭吧：想要离开又离不开的Foggy；明明不舍却反复说着“你走”的Matt；已经锒铛入狱却因为他的不在而无处不在的Frank。  
Matt抬起手来自己骗自己那一幕，天哪。/(ㄒoㄒ)/  
至于Matt坚持认为Frank主动入狱是为了继续杀Fisk，唔，我坚持认为：他同样是在自己骗自己。就像他在电梯里追问Frank里为什么要回来找我一样，我觉得，Matt并不是真的对Frank没有信心，他是对自己没有信心——他不相信别人会*为了他*放弃和改变那么多。

*2019情人节一百六十四更。  
我一直模糊地认定我能在今年情人节之前更完这个长篇故事；但看来我乐观了。不过，第二次在这个故事的译文里说“情人节快乐”也是个意外的美妙事情。  
情人节快乐，虽然，这一更没有哪里应景地甜……

*2月17日，一百六十五更。

还有最后一章了。


End file.
